


Entropy

by AbsolutelyIris



Series: Closing In [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 193,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyIris/pseuds/AbsolutelyIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>entropy<br/>Inevitable and steady deterioration of a system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published March 2006.
> 
> This is a sequel/continuation to La Douleur Exquise!

**_Prologue_**  
  
Veronica rubbed at her eyes, yawning openly. She crossed her arms over her chest, the dimly-lit interrogation room just a bit too chilly for her taste. Officers passed by the door, several looking in her direction as if she were a dangerous criminal. Yes, it was definitely something she was used to, but not by the new employees of Neptune’s police precinct.  
  
Not in the best of moods, Veronica intended to make it known to anyone who came her way. Being startled by the loud knocking of Lamb and three of his officers was not her preferable method of being roused from her deep sleep.  
  
Add on to the fact that Logan was not in bed with her when she awoke, and she was just downright pissy.  
  
Finally, Lamb entered the room, files and recorder in hand, shutting the door behind him. She straightened up, clenching her jaw defiantly as he slid into the seat across from her. They stared at each other, Veronica coldly and Lamb more than amused.  
  
He nodded to his left, his smile growing. “Wanna say hi to daddy before we begin?”  
  
Veronica glanced at the two-way mirror, hoping she was staring directly at her father before facing Lamb again, determination in her eyes. “Where’s Logan?”  
  
Lamb brushed the question off with a wave of his hand, giving her a smirk. “Don’t worry about him.”  
  
“I’m not answering any questions until you tell me where my boyfriend is.”  
  
“Stop being a hard-ass, Veronica. We have business to attend to.”  
  
Veronica shrugged, leaning back in her seat and slouching down. “Then I guess you don’t want my cooperation, now, do you?”  
  
There was an audible click, and then there was Keith’s voice, loud and clear and terse, echoing in the room. “Knock it off, Veronica- just answer his questions.”  
  
Veronica straightened up at the sound of her father’s voice, her eyes narrowing as Lamb smirked beside her. She uncrossed her arms, resting her fingertips on the edge of the table. “Go ahead.”  
  
His arm moved forward, pressing the ‘play’ button on the small black recorder between them, clearly and loudly dictating the date and time. “There has been a series of rapes around Neptune since August 13th of last year.” He cleared his throat, giving Veronica his best game face. “Are you and Logan Echolls having problems, Veronica?”  
  
“Everyone has problems.”  
  
“In your relationship?”  
  
She lowered her gaze for only a moment, that mere gesture enough to get a flash of glee in Lamb’s eyes. “Every couple has problems. What does this have to do with the rapes?”  
  
“Just trying to get inside a sociopath’s mind, or at least his girlfriend’s. Are you aware Logan frequents a strip club called the Wildcat nearly every Friday?”  
  
“Logan is _not_ a sociopath. And yes, I’m aware.” A long pause. “So what? A lot of guys go there.”  
  
Lamb leaned forward, brow furrowing in mock confusion. “If he has a pretty little girlfriend at home, why the hell is he going to a strip club? Do you think he’s unhappy? Screwing around?”  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched as she inhaled sharply. She couldn’t tell him, the case would be ruined. No mention of it at all, no mention of why he was there, why they never fully recovered from the Aaron Echolls trial, why Logan was so very close to moving out, Jackie, Jackie, _Jackie_. “I trust him.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“I had no idea we were analyzing my love life, Dr. Phil- what does this have to do with me being brought in at four in the morning?”  
  
“Another girl was raped tonight, this time, she was also murdered. Killed in the community bathroom at the Wildcat.” He glanced at his notes. “No one even heard Lindsey Morgan scream, no one heard a struggle, nothing. All visible evidence points to there being sexual intercourse before she was strangled, with her own stocking. The intercourse seemed to be forceful at first...” Lamb trailed off, shrugging.  
  
“What does this have to do with me?”  
  
Now, the smile grew, and excitement glinted in Lamb’s eyes. “Your boyfriend’s DNA was found on the scene.”  
  
Her eyes narrowed, and despite herself, she found her breath catching in her throat. “What kind of DNA?”  
  
“Fingerprints.”  
  
“That's not DNA, you're slacking, Lamb." She paused. "Where? Where were his fingerprints?”  
  
“On her arm.”  
  
Veronica breathed a sigh of relief, shaking her head. “There you go. He probably touched her when he was leaving the club, BEFORE she was murdered.” She shrugged slightly. “It’s a busy club- how many other fingerprints did she have on her?”  
  
Lamb didn’t answer, glancing down at Veronica’s wrists. Faint abrasions decorated the skin, greenish bruises resembling fingers just below her palm. “Logan’s rough, isn’t he?”  
  
Veronica quickly covered her wrists with her sleeves, glancing at the two-way mirror nervously. This conversation had immediately gone in a direction she didn’t want it to go, not because of the damning circumstances, but because Lamb was clearly enjoying this dig into her private life. “Sometimes.”  
  
“Did he ever force you into intercourse?”  
  
Her eyes locked on Lamb’s coldly, hating him for doing this in front of her father. “ _Never_.”  
  
“Ever hit you?”  
  
“Never.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“I would dump him if he did.”  
  
“Sure, you would- did he ever hit anything else in anger? A wall, maybe?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“But not you?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“He has a temper...”  
  
“Never touched me in anger.”  
  
“He grabbed you pretty hard there.”  
  
Now, Veronica was angry, and her voice rose, echoing in the room. “During _sex_! He’s never, _ever_ hit me!”  
  
“And you say he didn’t force you?”  
  
“He didn’t! He’s not like that.”  
  
“It looks like he forced your arms down-”  
  
“Maybe I liked it.”  
  
“Maybe you didn’t?”  
  
She raised an eyebrow, her pause causing a dent in their rapid fire exchange. She took a moment to cool down, angry at herself for becoming affected so quickly by Lamb’s clear attempt to rile her up. “I always like it.” She said firmly. “He wouldn’t do it if I didn’t.”  
  
Lamb nodded, jotting down notes on a piece of paper in his file. “All right...you’re awfully protective of him.”  
  
“I know him. I trust him.”  
  
His head lifted, that damn smirk appearing on his face yet again. “Have you ever heard of Karla Homolka and Paul Bernardo, Veronica?”  
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed. “Yes.”  
  
“You know, you kind of remind me of Karla-”  
  
“If you’re implying that Logan raped all these girls and I helped him, you’re sadly mistaken.” She interrupted curtly. “Kidnaping and raping girls isn’t Logan’s thing. Neither is murder.” She smirked slightly. “He’s more of my partner in not-illegal crime, and I know just how much you _love_ that.”  
  
Lamb’s dry smile grew slowly. “Bonnie and her Clyde. Match made in hell...”  
  
“Except without, you know, the actual twenty-to-life crime.”  
  
Lamb glanced at the two-way mirror, shrugging. “I don’t get it either, Keith.” He turned back to Veronica, grinning at her scowl. “Logan’s DNA was found on Lindsey Morgan- that’s pretty damning, Veronica.”  
  
She leaned forward, giving Lamb an icy glare. At this point, she was willing to accept a couple of weeks of awkwardness from her father in order to clear Logan’s name. “Logan likes to use his mouth...there was no DNA on these other girls. At all.” She rested her hands on the table, getting closer to the recorder. “He likes to bite, lick, everything- these girls had _nothing_. Logan didn’t do it.”  
  
“DNA was found on this one, Mars.”  
  
“No, fingerprints were found, just like you said. He could’ve brushed past her on his way out. End of story.” She stood, picking up her jacket. “Let’s never do this again, Lamb.”  
  
He jumped to his feet. “We’re not done, Veronica.”  
  
“Yes, we are.” She said sharply, walking around the table and heading for the door. “You can’t prove Logan did a damn thing, and you definitely can’t prove I did. You’re just wasting our time and I want to go back to sleep.”  
  
Veronica exited the room, walking out into the lobby. Only then did she allow hers shoulders to slouch, and she let out a huff of breath, exhausted. Keith was immediately at her side, hugging her briefly. She hugged him back, burying her face in his neck. “I’m sorry.” She whispered.  
  
“For what?” He murmured. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” She pulled away, staring up at him, and he had to smile at the slight embarrassment in her eyes. “Honey, I’ve come to terms with the fact that you’re probably having sex with the guy you’ve been living with.” He glanced at her hand, shaking his head. “I’m not exactly thrilled with the bruises, though.”  
  
She jabbed a warning finger in his direction. “You were nineteen, once.”  
  
“True. But it doesn’t mean I can’t stay in denial...”  
  
She shook her head, grinning wearily. “Why did you let Lamb question me without a lawyer?”  
  
“Because you had nothing to hide. Right now, I am your representative.”  
  
“And Logan?”  
  
“His, too. You two are innocent, I know it, and Don definitely knows it.” As if on cue, Veronica and Keith turned, catching Logan standing off to the side, doing his best to appear disinterested. His brown leather jacket nearly hung off one shoulder, his black sweater wrinkled, and his eyes coldly followed anyone who walked past. “You know, for as good of an actor as you claim he is, he’s not trying very hard to appear innocent.”  
  
Lamb walked out of the room, eyeing the three as they stayed, frozen, watching each other. “Have a wonderful night!” He called with a grin, waving at Logan.  
  
Then, defiantly, Veronica grabbed her father’s hand, leading him across the crowed lobby to Logan. Logan glanced at Keith, then Veronica, a certain dullness in his eyes. “I didn’t do it.” He muttered.  
  
“We know.” Veronica held out her hand, fingers spread apart, and Logan gazed down at her open hand, slight surprise in his eyes. Slowly, he took her hand, entwining his fingers with hers, his eyes lifting and locking on hers.  
  
Keith nodded to himself as his daughter and Logan stared at each other. “I’m going to start the car, kids.” He muttered, moving past them toward the door.  
  
Veronica stared into Logan’s eyes, seeing all their issues and all the pain and the trouble and the struggle; but also seeing all the love and affection, and trust. The duality of a single gaze, the complexity, Logan in a nutshell. Their relationship in a nutshell. Love and hate. Never a middle ground. Constantly fighting and loving, that was their way.  
  
It was a battle she was willingly fighting, and she couldn’t say she hated it.  
  
“Come on.” She said quietly, giving Logan’s hand a squeeze.  
  
“We need to talk.” He whispered shakily, his eyes on her hand.  
  
“I know.” She looked over her shoulder, giving Lamb a hard look before walking out of the precinct with Logan.  
  
She knew how this story would go- they would all drive home in silence, Keith would go to his place, they would go to theirs, and Logan would go to his side of the bed, and she to hers. He would kiss her on the cheek briefly- they hadn’t even touched each other sexually for weeks- and that would be that.  
  
The Happy Couple facade remained intact, and they could keep all their problems behind closed doors.  
  
This was a battle Veronica was fighting by herself now, Logan had long since given up, and she had to admit that she hated it.  
  
Sometimes, she hated him, too...and she knew he hated her.  
  
Late at night, Veronica still wondered how they got to this point. Sex becoming nothing but a way to find release, conversation becoming nothing but quick moments of politeness, touches and glances becoming nothing but glimpses to what they once had. Then, she allows herself to cry, but only when she’s sure that he’s asleep.  
  
After the whole Jackie thing, however, Veronica didn’t let herself cry. She, instead, decided to get angry.  
  
Luckily, Logan was there to be her punching bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seconds were passing by way too slow, and she couldn’t possibly wait another minute longer. After days of avoiding it, after buying the test, she couldn’t wait to know. She needed to know.

**_Then..._**  
  
“God, I missed you.”  
  
Veronica smiled as Logan’s mouth found her neck, leaving wet kisses on her skin. His hands drifted down her stomach, and she grabbed his hands, sliding them towards her breasts.  
  
These romantic interludes made her appreciate the dim lighting in the suite even more, for some reason. It was a great mood setter. She thought, for a moment, that it could’ve been even better if they had the rain as their soundtrack, before remembering that her father would’ve been none too pleased. So, the Neptune Grand had to do.   
  
“And who exactly was the one giving the pep talk two days ago?” He grunted a reply, his hands feeling up her breasts as he moved his body between her legs. She was glad she was wearing jeans, if she had been wearing the skirt she had out before it began to rain that morning, they probably wouldn’t have made it to the bed.  
  
Her eyes traveled to the boxes scattered across the room, mostly books, clothes, and CDs, all neatly labeled and taped shut. Yet another reminder that he would be gone when summer was over. No, that was too dramatic, it was just another reminder that they would be _apart_ for a while.  
  
There was something sweet about the fact that they were making out like the teenagers they still were, clothes still on, talking between kisses. This was possibly due to the fact that there was that weekend when Logan was off at UCSD with Wallace and Jackie, and she was busy at the Hut and the office. Absence _did_ make the heart grow fonder, even if said absence was only for two days.  
  
Things were certainly about to get less sweet, she was sure of it.  
  
He ground his hips against hers, getting a loud gasp out of Veronica before kissing her hard. His hands resumed its manhandling of her breasts, his thumbs running over her shirt roughly. A faint cry escaped her lips at the raw sensation he was nearly forcing out of her, his rushed whispers encouraging her response. Her back arched, and he arched his back with her, his hips pressing against hers even harder than before.  
  
Veronica swallowed hard, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. “Logan, stop...” He shushed her, his tongue running over her jugular.  
  
She was definitely not used to this- to Logan having this sort of power over her. She knew they were both competitive, both always fighting for control, but she never expected him to get the upper hand like this. He paid attention, he knew exactly what she liked and what she wanted. This was sure to be pushed into negative territory, but, at the moment, she saw nothing particularly awful about what he was doing to her.  
  
“Logan- no.” She said breathlessly, gripping his hair. “Come on, not now.”  
  
“Why not?” He nearly whined as he unzipped her black hoodie, his lips brushing over the skin just above her pink tank top. “Two days is way too long to go without...” He trailed off as his hands moved down her stomach and there she was again, removing them.   
  
“Wallace and Jackie are coming soon-”  
  
“Fuck them- they can drive themselves to the movies.” He lifted his head, gazing into Veronica’s eyes. “Are you telling me you would rather go on a double date than get properly relaxed?” He asked seriously.  
  
“ _Properly relaxed_?” She repeated with a smile. “Is _that_ what we’re calling it these days?”  
  
“Better than saying _fucked long and hard_ , isn’t it?”   
  
She smiled slowly, running her hands down his arms. The idea of a quickie was appealing, especially after the fuss he caused just minutes before. She was sure they could fit one in before their friends arrived. “I kind of like that term...” She planted a quick kiss on his mouth. “Let’s make it quick.”  
  
He nodded once, a glint in his eyes. “Yeah, this is _exactly_ why we’re together. I fucking love you.” He said matter-of-factly, kissing her hard. She smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Logan’s hands drifted down to her stomach once more and Veronica stiffened, quickly removing his hands and bringing them back to her breasts. His head lifted abruptly, breaking their embrace, a small, amused smile playing on his lips. “What’s with you and your stomach?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“You, like, haven’t let me touch your stomach since...” He trailed off, clearly remembering their first time with a mixture of bravado and just an inkling of embarrassment. “You know.”  
  
Veronica’s smile faded, and her flirty mood quickly vanished. Just like that, he had to remind her of her current predicament. Of why she was too scared to go to the doctor, of why she couldn’t blame her imagination every time she saw a bloated stomach whenever she looked in the mirror. Of course, her stomach was as flat as ever, but she still swore there was a bump.   
  
She forced a smile, pulling his head down. “I’m letting you touch my boobs and you’re complaining?” She whispered against his mouth as her legs wrapped around his waist. All she wanted at that moment was for him to shut up so they could go back to doing mindless things like having sex in his messy bedroom. Already, she was sick of the attentive boyfriend crap. Now was not the time. “Maybe you really _are_ gay.”  
  
A grin came upon Logan’s lips, and he let out a breath at the feel of just how perfect their bodies fit together, his head dipping to her neck once more. “Bullying me into sex...you bitch.”   
  
He pushed her shirt up her stomach, his head dipping between her clothed breasts, then down her torso. As he slid down her body, he spread her legs wider with his hands before unbuttoning her jeans. He unzipped her pants as his mouth pressed against her stomach-  
  
Veronica stiffened and pushed on his shoulders, sending him off her body. His eyes narrowed as he settled on his knees, looking down at her. “Hey. Veronica- what’s going on?” He asked sharply.   
  
“I think I’m pregnant.”  
  
She froze as the words left her mouth before she could stop them, her lips pressing together tightly. And just like that, the horrible, all-too-harsh reality came crashing down on them. She swallowed hard, watching his face carefully.  
  
Logan blinked, staring down at her. Then, suddenly, he let out a short laugh, shaking his head. “All right, you almost got me- you’re good. If you didn’t want to have sex you could’ve just said-” His laughter faded as she shook her head firmly, not smiling. “Are you serious?”  
  
“I think so.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Yes.” She inhaled shakily, pushing herself up on her elbows. “I-I need to go get a test.”  
  
“This is impossible.” He said a bit too loudly, sliding away from her. His eyes were wide with worry and shock, gathering his knees to his chest as he registered exactly what she had told him. His fingertips absently touched his bottom lip as he frowned. “You’re on the Pill.”  
  
“I hadn’t been for a while, Logan- after Duncan and I- I’m back on the Pill, _now_...” She trailed off, shaking her head as she slid to a seated position, running her hands through her hair. “I’m so stupid.”  
  
“Well, it takes two, Mars.” He sighed, for the first time truly regretting what happened in her bedroom just weeks before. What had been, in his mind, a hot and memorable, if not perfect, first time was now marred by the fact that their stupidity may have ruined their lives. He was certain Keith was going to kill him. “Now what?”  
  
Veronica was quiet for a long moment, watching Logan’s expression carefully. He still seemed to be in a frozen state of shock, although now the fear was creeping into his eyes. _Way to go, V._ “I...I get tested. Then, we’ll see.”  
  
Logan nodded, his head lifting to look at Veronica. His eyes were glistening with sudden tears, and he gripped his knees tightly to keep his hands from trembling. “Veronica, I can’t even take care of myself.” He said shakily.  
  
“Don’t overreact, Logan.” She said, sharper than she intended. “Just be...I’ll get tested and this will be over. That’s it.”  
  
“Are you going to get rid of it?”  
  
Veronica started to reply, then froze, realizing she hadn’t given any thought to what she would do if she were, in fact, with child. A part of her was annoyed that Logan’s first idea was to abort it, it wasn’t exactly the most helpful of suggestions. “I don’t know, Logan.”  
  
“Veronica, we would totally suck as parents.”  
  
“What makes you think I don’t know this, Logan?”  
  
Logan sighed, hesitantly sliding over to Veronica. He sat there for a moment before resting a hand on her knee. When she didn’t move away, he moved closer, taking her hands. His thumbs ran over her palms soothingly as he tried to ignore the little voice in his head telling him to haul ass. “Whatever happens, I’ll be here.”  
  
 _Lie._ Veronica shoved the accusation out of her head before nodding. “I know.” _Lie._  
  
“I mean it, I’m gonna be here for you and the little asshole ruining our sex life.” She laughed before she could stop herself, pushing him away. He grabbed her hand, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her. “I’ll be here.”  
  
She allowed him to hold her, clasping her hands in her lap. Already, things were changing- she could feel it in his touch. He was stiff now, almost awkward. “Logan.”  
  
“Mm.”  
  
“What if I can’t...” She trailed off, licking her lips to buy time. “You know...get rid of it?”  
  
“I need a drink.” Logan released her, climbing out of the bed. He stood there for a moment before nodding. “I’m gonna go out. To think about this.” She stared up at him, and he shrugged. “Wanna come?”  
  
Veronica gave him a wry smile, pointing at her stomach. “You know, believe it or not, now isn’t the time.”  
  
He nodded quickly, digging in his pocket and pulling out his cell phone. “If you need me...” He shook the phone at her once.  
  
“I won’t.”  
  
Logan blinked, his eyes clearly telling her he wasn’t expecting that answer. When she didn’t speak, he nodded again, spinning on his heels and walking out of the room. A couple of seconds later, the front door shut.  
  
Veronica sat there for a moment, her gaze shifting down to her stomach. She glowered before moving off the bed, walking across the room to her bag. Looking through it, she found what she was looking for, past her camera and notebook. She pulled her Sidekick out of the bag, dialing quickly.   
  
One ring, then another, then... “Hello?”  
  
She straightened up, inhaling deeply. “Jackie?”  
  
“Veronica?” A long pause. “What’s wrong? We’re not going to the movies? I already picked my outfit and Wallace is not shutting up about this-”  
  
“No.” She chewed on her lower lip, thinking of how to phrase it. “Can you...can you come with me? To the store? I need to get something.”  
  
“Veronica, what’s going on?”  
  
Veronica sighed. Now or never. No hanging up, she would just call back. Now- “I’m late.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“My period, Jackie.” She blinked rapidly, only for the second time allowing herself to face this reality. “I think I might be pregnant.”  
  
There was a long pause, and she could hear Jackie exhale on the other end. “Oh my God.”  
  
“Please.” Veronica said, her voice shaking. “I need to go now.”  
  
“Does Logan know?”  
  
“Yeah. He’s taking some time to think about it.” She pressed her lips together, pacing the room. “He’s really thinking about it.”  
  
“So he’s getting drunk?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Figures. Give me fifteen.”  
  
Veronica stopped pacing, clutching the phone tightly. “Jackie...”  
  
“No, I won’t tell Wallace, Veronica. Give me fifteen.” With that, she hung up.  
  
She set the phone down on the dresser, quickly gathering her jacket and bag and dashing for the front door. Now or never. Her father was either going to kill Logan and send her to a convent, or he would remain none the wiser. She was either going to be really happy or forced to accept this new problem. Either way, everything was different.   
  
  
**_Now..._**  
  
Veronica pulled her hair into a ponytail, rushing past patrons at the Hut on her way to the bar. “I’m off the clock!” She called to anyone that was listening, smiling when Cathy nodded, continuing her washing. She flung her messenger bag over her shoulder, walking past the tv hung on the wall, then stopped abruptly as she heard the end of the news anchor’s introduction.  
  
“ _...rape being investigated at Hearst College in Neptune, California. This is the fourth rape to happen at the college in two weeks._ ”  
  
Veronica’s brow furrowed, crossing her arms as she watched the blonde on-location anchor, Jessica Vartan, lead the camera through the parking lot of her school.  
  
“Veronica, your boyfriend’s here!”  
  
She waved Cathy off, listening to the newscast.  
  
“ _Each victim recalled being accosted by an attractive man in his early twenties. After that, the victims each claimed to remember nothing of the night. Each victim awoke the next day alone with their underwear ripped...alone to face the horror of their situation._ ”  
  
A hand brushed against Veronica’s back and she jumped, turning her head. Logan’s eyes were on the television, a frown playing on his lips. She jumped on her toes, her slightly awkward kiss on his cheek getting his attention. “Hello, stranger.”  
  
“Hey.” He nodded towards the television. “How many is that, now?”  
  
“Since last year?” He nodded. “At my last count, thirteen.”  
  
“Jesus.”  
  
“ _...The victims have each described the last person they spoke to as a young man with brown hair in his late teens to early twenties, five-eleven to six-foot-three..._ ”  
  
“So, that narrows it down to, like, ninety percent of the guys in Neptune.” He glanced down briefly at Veronica. “At least you’re cleared.”  
  
“Hey, I go through great pains to look like a man on the weekends.”  
  
He didn’t smile, his eyes on the television. “Know what all these girls had in common? They were strippers.”  
  
Her brow furrowed in confusion. “Huh?”  
  
“Stripping through college...they were strippers.” He shrugged. “Word gets around pretty quick when a rape victim is taking their clothes off to Motley Crue at the Wildcat.”   
  
Veronica shook her head, as Jessica Vartan was now on screen with Don Lamb, interviewing him about the crime. “That’s right, Lamb, get your fifteen minutes.”  
  
Wordlessly, Logan turned, heading for the door. Veronica watched the end of the segment, eyes lingering on the final shot of her school before rushing after Logan. He was already in his XTerra when she got outside, starting the car. Climbing in, Veronica threw her bag in the backseat, buckling her seatbelt as Logan pulled out into the street.   
  
Not wanting the awkward silence to start, Veronica immediately spoke up. “Dad wants us over for dinner tonight.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“We don’t have to go, he just wanted-”  
  
“I _said_ okay.”  
  
She nodded quickly, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. “I told him not to make anything with shellfish.”  
  
“Good. I didn’t feel like dying tonight.”  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” Veronica muttered, leaning over and turning on the radio. The local shock jock was currently talking loudly over his partner, who was trying to do the news. The sound of flatulence was being played in the background.  
  
“ _Still awaiting a verdict in the Lilly Kane murder trial...the jury is in the seventh week of deliberations, after a grueling three months of testimony by various witnesses, including Keith and Veronica Mars, who Aaron Echolls allegedly attempted to murder after Mars’ daughter found sex tapes of-_ ”  
  
“What exactly are they waiting for?” Logan said loudly, gesturing toward the radio in aggravation as the sound of female moaning began. “ _What_?”  
  
Veronica said nothing, watching Logan out of the corner of her eye as he shook his head, returning his attention to the road.  
  
“ _...Probably the most explosive of testimonies came from Veronica Mars, who squared off against Echolls’ attorney, Meredith Rowley._ ”  
  
“ _Damn, that Rowley chick is smokin’. The blonde isn’t so bad, either- small rack, though-_ ”   
  
“ _In a shocking turn of events, Mars accused Aaron Echolls of child abuse against his own son, Logan Echolls, after being brutally grilled by Rowley-_ ”  
  
“ _Yeah, it’s no coincidence that the chick’s dating Aaron’s son._ ”   
  
The woman doing the news paused as her male cohorts loudly began to discuss this bit of information. When they quieted down, she continued dramatically- “ _Logan Echolls is no stranger to controversy, recently he was accused and cleared of manslaughter charges in the death of a local biker. As we all know, his mother, B-list actress, Lynn Echolls, killed herself almost two years ago..._ ”  
  
“ _No wonder- have you SEEN her family?!_ ”  
  
Logan quicky shut off the radio with a nod. “Gotta love having your dirty, _private_ laundry all over the news.” He muttered, giving Veronica a short, pointed look.  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched, and she decided to ignore Logan’s comment, staring out the window as the XTerra pulled into their apartment complex. He pulled into the parking spot closest to their apartment, his eyes drifting up the stairs to their door. Finally, he gestured for the door, waiting for her to get out.  
  
She stared at him for a long moment before unbuckling her seat belt, leaning over to grab her bag. Suddenly, Logan’s hand was on her lower back, and she froze, unable to stop the heat from coursing through her body. She slowly turned to look at him, and he wasn’t looking at her, facing the steering wheel.   
  
“Your tag was sticking out.” He mumbled, pulling his key out of the ignition.  
  
“Thanks.” She said quietly, holding her things to her chest as she climbed out of the car. She didn’t wait for Logan to join her before walking up the stairs.  
  
Living with Logan Echolls had enlightened Veronica. He was an addict. Before their new relationship, he was addicted to violence, pain, and masochism. Now, after he made that promise to her, the need for all that had stopped, only to be replaced by something else.   
  
She already knew the signs. He would have a run-in with someone or something will happen and he’d clearly try to control himself. Sometimes, he wasn’t able to and someone got punched. But there were those times- and there were a lot of them- when he needed a fight or a drink or some sort of release to make him feel good.  
  
He got it with her. But she couldn’t complain- the sex was always good, and he was never too rough or cold about it. If this was the way he kept himself in control, then so be it.   
  
This was life with Logan Echolls.  
  
Life with Logan Echolls was also, unfortunately, not life with her father. After one too many fights in Keith’s apartment, and one too many instances of Keith butting in, Veronica had decided it was best for everyone if she moved out, and in, with Logan.  
  
Unfortunately, Keith didn’t exactly take it well. The idea of his little girl moving in with her boyfriend and ultimately becoming an actual adult, was almost too daunting. He was nearly inconsolable until she informed him that she and Logan were renting out an apartment in the same community, just across the pool.  
  
That decision had resulted in Logan pouting because, in his words, an apartment like that was beneath him, but he quickly shut up when he saw how happy it made both Veronica and Keith. Surprisingly, he had adapted quickly, and had even become acquaintances with their neighbors. For that, she could say she almost loved him.  
  
At the moment, Logan seemed to be right back to being addicted to pain. The trial had taken a lot out of him, and he had slowly drifted back into drinking to drown his sorrows, and avoided anything to do with the trial- newspapers, television, radio- like the plague. Veronica was certain her testimony had something to do with his change in demeanor.   
  
It wasn’t a fight.  
  
This, Veronica knew to be true. They weren’t fighting, they weren’t even being mean towards each other. It was all just...awkward. Logan claimed he was all right and she had believed him at first, and that was that. They never discussed it again.   
  
They continued to act like friends and as if they were a couple, and they still kissed and talked and had sex and even laughed. But something about Logan was different, and she just couldn’t place it. Sometimes, she wished he would go back to school so she could think without him lingering there and screwing it up.  
  
Veronica gasped as Logan’s mouth fell on her neck, his foot pushing the door shut behind them. She pulled away, looking up at him in slight shock as he gave her a weak smile. “What?”  
  
“You...you surprised me, Logan.”  
  
He looked down, slowly unbuttoning her black work vest. “Veronica Mars, if I didn’t surprise you at least once a day, I would be worried.”  
  
Veronica breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. She returned it for a moment before pulling away, turning around to walk to their bedroom. He grabbed her hips, pressing her back against his chest, his mouth on her neck once more.  
  
These were the times she felt most safe and secure- when she was in his arms and he was just like this. Here, she didn’t have to worry about anything, didn’t have to walk around on her toes. This was when she was convinced everything would eventually be just like it was.  
  
As Logan awkwardly maneuvered them to the bedroom, his hands removing her clothes while she tried to reach for him in vain, Veronica was positive they were going to be okay, that Logan Echolls still loved her, no matter what.  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
“Okay. Look at it this way, man,” Dick leaned forward, squinting at Logan through the sun shining down on them. The rain had let up, and the Casablancas had wasted no time in jumping into their pool. Cassidy swam with Mac nearby, oblivious to their conversation. “You’re a dad- so what? You can still get some hot ass when Ronnie’s all stretched out and shit...look at _my_ dad.”  
  
“I don’t want anyone else and I’m not a fucking dad yet- you’re _not_ fucking helping, man.” Logan shook his head, not bothering to hide his irritation. “I miss Duncan.”  
  
Dick smirked, pushing his sunglasses over his eyes. “Yeah, that’s not gay _at all_ , Logan.”  
  
Logan’s eyes drifted to the Casablancas Estate, watching the tall brunette walk through the kitchen. “What’s Kendall still doing here?”  
  
Dick shrugged, giving Kendall’s shapely form a smile. “We don’t have the heart to throw her out. Walking around in her underwear is _really_ working out for her. And us.”  
  
As if on cue, Kendall walked out of the house, clad in a short sundress and holding two glasses of iced tea. “Hello, boys.” She handed Dick a glass, then Logan’s, holding on to his for just a second longer than needed. “Hi, Logan.”  
  
“Hi.” Logan muttered, giving the glass a short tug out of her grasp.  
  
Dick leaned in towards Logan, unable to hide his glee. “She’s a lot nicer since daddy ran away.” He said in a stage-whisper.  
  
Kendall glared at him before shifting her attention back to Logan. She sat down on his lounge chair, her hand resting on his knee. “How have you been, Logan?”  
  
“Peachy.” He moved his leg out of the way, giving Kendall a bright grin. “Veronica says hello, by the way.”  
  
She gave him a knowing smirk, removing her hand. “Such a prize, that girl is.” Her eyes narrowed as Logan took a sip of his drink, focusing on his hand. “What the hell is that?”  
  
Dick grabbed Logan’s left hand, ogling the silver band on his ring finger. “DUDE. Is that a _wedding ring_?”  
  
Logan jerked his arm back, shoving him away. “No!”  
  
“Dude, you so married Veronica Mars! You married her because she got knocked up!” Kendall’s eyes widened, her mouth dropping but curling into an elated smile that could only come from seeing someone else in misery.  
  
“Dude, no, I didn’t.” He turned the ring around his finger, feeling the coolness of the silver. “It’s just a reminder. For me.” His gaze panned to Kendall, giving her a glare. “And to _anyone_ who wants to ride the rich train.” He paused, staring down at it. “She’s never going to get married.”  
  
“But you _want_ to marry her!”  
  
“Not right now!”  
  
Dick paused thoughtfully, even putting a finger to his chin. “But what if she’s knocked up with Mini-Ronnie? Her dad’s gonna be pointing that shotgun at _you_ , bro.”  
  
Logan stared at Dick hard for a long moment before facing Kendall with a smile, wiggling his glass at her. “What does a guy have to do to get some liquor in this thing?”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica stared down at the pregnancy test, resisting the urge to shake it. The seconds were passing by way too slow, and she couldn’t possibly wait another minute longer. After days of avoiding it, after buying the test, she couldn’t wait to know. She _needed_ to know.  
  
“Now?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Jackie looked over her shoulder, rolling her eyes at the blank square. “This is taking forever. We should’ve just gone to a doctor.”  
  
“Shut up.” Jackie frowned, walking over to the bathroom sink and leaning against it as Veronica sighed shakily. “This is a big deal, Jackie.”  
  
“No kidding- that’s exactly _why_ we should’ve went to the doctor. Can you stop treating it like it’s the Golden Ticket?”  
  
“Ssh.” Veronica held her breath as she stared at the test. A moment later, a wave of relief overwhelmed her. She glanced at Jackie, unable to stop the smile from appearing on her face. “Negative. It’s a negative.”  
  
Jackie slowly grinned, pushing off the counter and looking down at the test. “Wow, you’ve officially had your first false alarm. Congratulations!” She held up her hand, and Veronica high-fived her. After a moment, Jackie’s nose crinkled up, and she nodded, turning on her heels. “Okay, let’s all wash our hands.”  
  
Several hours later, Logan still hadn’t returned to the suite.  
  
Veronica sighed as she waited for Logan to show, slouching on the couch. She had a feeling he would do this- hell, she had even expected it of him. Still, she had hoped that he would at least call to check up on her. Now, she could only hope he wasn’t drunk off his ass when he came back from wherever he was.  
  
There was a click near the door, and Veronica straightened up, watching as the door swung open and Logan walked in, head down, but not swaying drunkenly. She pushed her short hair behind her ears as he closed the door with a sigh. “Hey.”  
  
His head lifted abruptly and he blinked. “Hey.” A long pause. “Did you get it done?” She nodded quickly.  
  
Logan and Veronica stared at each other, and she brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. She couldn’t read him then, his face was frustratingly blank, as if bracing himself for what news would come.  
  
He took a step forward, eyeing her cautiously. “Well?”  
  
“Negative.”  
  
He exhaled, shaking his head. A slow grin formed on his face, and he walked over to the couch, flopping down on it. “Wow. That’s... _awesome_.”  
  
“Extremely.”  
  
They were quiet for a long moment, Logan staring at the wall ahead, and Veronica focusing on the coffee table. They didn’t even touch, Logan’s hands remaining on his lap, and Veronica still hugging herself next to him.   
  
“Zoe.”  
  
Veronica glanced up at him, her brow furrowing. “What?”  
  
Logan sighed, shrugging. “Zoe. If it was a girl.”  
  
Veronica didn’t reply, closing her eyes before those damn tears came again. She wasn’t sure what she was more emotional over- the fact that it was now all over, or the realization that he had actually meant what he said- he wasn’t going anywhere.   
  
She uncurled herself from her spot on the couch, staring at Logan until he looked at her. It was then she slid on his lap, gazing into his eyes for a long moment before leaning down and kissing him. His eyebrows rose in surprise for a second before he returned the kiss, his hands resting on her thighs. Her arms wrapped around his waist, tilting back as he leaned forward, kissing her more firmly.   
  
Pulling away for air, Veronica swallowed hard, running her hands down his chest. “Tell me.”  
  
He leaned back in his seat, watching her as she pulled up his shirt just a bit, her hair obscuring her eyes. “I love you.” She lifted her head, and he smiled slightly, planting the smallest of kisses on her cheek. “I do.”  
  
“I know.” She said quietly as she raked her nails down his stomach.  
  
“We don’t have to do this,” He said in a breathless whisper, unconsciously licking his bottom lip as she began to unzip his pants. “We can wait-”  
  
“No,” She said quietly, kissing him again, harder this time as she began to grind her hips against his. She needed this, she knew she needed this. So did he- they needed it. Normality. “ _No_...”  
  
His breathing quickened as his hands slipped up her waist and gathered her shirt, sliding it up her body and over her head. He dropped it as her mouth dreamily met his once more, patiently waiting for Veronica to allow his tongue into her mouth. She balanced herself on her knees, pressing against him as their kiss intensified.  
  
Silently, Logan wrapped his arms around Veronica’s thighs, standing with a certain awkwardness. She enveloped her legs around his waist, letting out a sigh as his lips traveled to her neck, licking and sucking her skin heatedly. He carried her towards his bedroom carefully, only pulling away from her neck when she unfastened her bra, dropping it to the floor. Supporting her with one arm, his free hand trailed down her stomach as he stumbled into his bedroom, not bothering to turn on the lights before lowering them both to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, that’s what we call a mood-killer. Never say something like that to me when I’m about to do something very indecent to you."

**_Now..._**  
  
Veronica tried to keep the noise from her keyboard to a minimum, silently cursing Wallace for texting her just before she was about to go to bed. Balancing her laptop on her knees, she typed quickly, trying to give him the hint that she was too tired to talk about the latest happenings at UCSD. She had the weekend off, and here she was, up and chatting with Wallace instead of getting some much needed sleep.  
  
As she waited for Wallace to reply, she glanced over, watching Logan sleep beside her. He still had that tenseness to him, even unconscious- curled up tightly, jaw clenched- as if he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Ever since the trial started, that was how he had been. The only time he seemed genuinely and completely relaxed was right after sex, and she wasn’t sure what to think of that.  
  
Her finger dragged over her mouse, clicking on a window just above Wallace’s instant messenger box. Mac was officially her hero, doing some investigating for her on Tom Griffith, the good doctor who had decided it would be fun to try to put away Logan for life.   
  
Divorced. One daughter, Hannah Griffith, sixteen years old. Scanning his credentials and his patients list, her eyes froze on one specific name.   
  
Celeste Kane.  
  
Eyes narrowing, she leaned over to wake Logan when Wallace’s window lit up. She clicked on it, catching Wallace’s rushed goodbye and sign-off. Obviously, going to a frat party was far more entertaining than talking to her. She started to log off when a small window popped up, informing her that “DK87" had just signed on.   
  
Duncan had left a voicemail right before Logan left for UCSD in an attempt to explain himself, and to apologize for keeping the whole plan from her. She didn’t return the call until after Logan informed her that the Kanes had successfully beaten the Mannings in retaining custody of Lillian Manning-Kane, a full five months after their great escape. The courts had bought the whole “two teenagers in love” angle Jake Kane’s lawyer had pushed.  
  
They- Duncan, Meg, and Lillian- were now living somewhere in Napa, California, close to his parents. One big, happy, _normal_ family.   
  
Duncan hardly conversed with Veronica, preferring to keep in contact with Logan- and even that eventually stopped after about eleven weeks. She wasn’t exactly offended or even upset by it, although she wondered why exactly he felt the need to send them pictures of Lillian- Logan never knew how to react to them, and when he showed her, she just shrugged and continued faxing fake letters to the police department.  
  
After the pregnancy scare of nearly ten months ago, they had kept all talk of babies to a minimum.  
  
Another messenger window popped up, and Veronica quickly shut the laptop before she could read Duncan’s message. And, just like that, the almost-conversation managed to jolt her out of any slumber she was sure to slip into just minutes before.  
  
She set the laptop on the night stand, slipping out of the bed and walking quietly for the door. Logan stirred slightly, and she waited for him to curl back into his ball before swinging the door open and moving out into the hallway. Backup was fast asleep in the bathroom, no longer needed for protection ever since Logan got that alarm system put in.   
  
Veronica sighed as she set herself down on the couch, picking up the remote and flipping on the television. Her gaze drifted around the room, and for a moment she was pleased with what she saw. A modest two-bedroom place, paid by her paychecks and Logan’s steady flow of cash, with funky knickknacks that made the place theirs. She was proud to say she made more money than him- acting in local plays didn’t pay much- but that black AmEx, now secured under Logan’s name and not his father’s, ensured they would never have to struggle.  
  
Out of all the things she loved about her- their- apartment, she loved three things most of all. The second bedroom that was now her mini-office, the huge bed, and the equally huge (and soft) couch, which Logan had personally picked out, and had decorated it with a crocheted blanket to give it a homey feel. The big ass televison deserved an honorable mention, though. Logan knew how to live big, even in a small apartment.  
  
Living with Logan Echolls was one thing Veronica never, ever thought would happen, the fact that it was a semi-peaceful arrangement just made it even more surprising. After he quit UCSD after a semester, he had moved back into the Neptune Grand. When the problems with her father started, then came the apartment. It all fell together quite nicely- Logan quit school, she started school. They got their place for an unexpectedly low price, her father was happy. Logan managed to get a laughable salary (but a steady job) at the local theatre, who rushed to hire him because of his name, and once again, her father was happy.  
  
She lowered the volume, watching a repeat of the news as they reported another rape at Hearst- the count was now fourteen. Shaking her head, she changed channel quickly, settling on Court TV. She blinked back the burn in her eyes, watching the ticker on the bottom of the screen currently inform the viewing public of the latest happenings on the Aaron Echolls murder trial.  
  
Then, she saw, right there on screen, herself, in her best black suit, speaking of the last time she saw Lilly, her mouth twitching nervously as she was immediately rebuffed by Meredith Rowley. She frowned as she remembered that day- Meredith Rowley wasn’t one of the fiercest lawyers in California for nothing- there wasn’t anything that could’ve prepared Veronica for the questioning.   
  
If that woman hadn’t been Aaron’s lawyer, and she hadn’t made Veronica lose her cool, she and Logan probably wouldn’t be in their current state of hot and cold.  
  
She turned as Logan flopped down next to her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his palm. She silently shifted over, curling up in a ball against Logan’s side, and he wrapped one arm around her, his fingers rubbing her hip.   
  
“What are you doing up?” She murmured, changing the channel away from the Aaron Echolls trial. No need to invite yet another argument over it. They were at a relatively good place at the moment, and she wasn’t about to ruin it.   
  
Logan’s eyes stayed on the television for a long moment, silently informing her that, yes, he had indeed seen the footage and, no, she wasn’t as sharp as she thought she was, before drifting to the wall. “You got out of bed. I noticed.”  
  
She smiled slightly, turning the channel to a rerun of some celebrity fashion special. His comment was sweet in a way- he knew she had left his side, he had felt it and had woken up because of it. This was good- he still cared. “I couldn’t sleep.”  
  
“You could’ve woken me up, you know.”  
  
“No, you were sleeping.”  
  
“So?” He paused, his fingers stopping over her hip, now pressing into her skin. “I’m sure we could’ve done _something_ to pass the time.”  
  
She lifted her head, giving him a grin. “Like what? Talk about the latest happenings at The O.C.?”  
  
He returned the smile, a certain glint flashing in his eyes as he removed the remote from her grasp, tossing it to the side. “Sure, if you really wanted to.” His hand moved under her tank top for a moment before slipping under the band of her pajama bottoms. “But there are _other_ things...”  
  
“Like what?” She whispered coyly even as her body turned slightly, welcoming his touch. His fingers pressed down just above her underwear, and she licked her lips, enjoying the hot rush of anticipation that came from him barely touching her.  
  
“Fuck, Veronica, I’m trying to be subtle, here.”  
  
She inhaled sharply as his other hand suddenly slipped between her legs, finding her through cotton and silk, and just like that, a playful game had become intense and serious. He watched her expression carefully as he rested his forehead against hers, timing his stokes to the sounds of her harsh gasps, and frowned slightly when she grabbed his wrist, stopping him.  
  
“Problem?”  
  
“Hey.” She whispered, wiggling out of his grasp.  
  
“Hey, yourself.” He muttered, attempting to pull her back. “We were in the middle of something.” She lifted her hips as he started to yank her pajama bottoms down, getting them off in one, rough tug. He smirked, throwing them to the floor before climbing partially on Veronica, thumbs hooking under the band of her underwear.  
  
This was the routine, she already knew it- take off clothes, do the deed, go to bed. Robotic and just downright repetitive, yet he never complained. She wondered what triggered this sudden need for intimacy, then felt guilty for questioning him, wanting to believe that maybe, just maybe, he wanted her as much as she wanted him.  
  
She wondered just how bored he was with her already, if she needed to learn some new moves to keep his interest. He had to be bored. “Did you lose your virginity to Lilly?”  
  
He stopped at the removal of her underwear, glancing down before pushing off her, flopping back in his seat. “If that’s not a random question, I don’t know what is.”  
  
She sighed heavily, climbing onto his lap and rubbing his chest soothingly. It definitely wasn’t the time to discuss anything like this, but what was done was done. There needed to be something to mix up and slow down another quick fuck, and this would be it. “Logan, you do realize, in the nearly seven years we’ve known each other, I know nothing about you?”  
  
“Well, maybe I don’t want to discuss my childhood. It wasn’t exactly the best of times.” She stared at him expectantly, and he let out an annoyed huff, running his hands over her bare thighs. “This is such a mood-killer- no, not Lilly. One of my dad’s many girlfriends. An actress...her name was Tiffany.” A pause. “Take your underwear off- why do you even sleep with the damn things?”  
  
She ignored him, frowning slightly. “What do you mean by _was_?”  
  
He grinned slowly, a dry smile, as he started to pulled down his boxers. “She happened to kiss the barrel of a gun after my dad dumped her by firing her from the movie they were doing together. Another dead fly on my daddy’s wall.” His smile slowly faded, and a faint sadness settled in his eyes. “Huh, that happened a lot, didn’t it?”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“For my dad being a psycho?” He chuckled dryly, glancing at the ceiling. “I don’t think you’re to blame.”  
  
Before awkwardness could take over, Veronica replied with a determined kiss, pressing against him as he embraced her, his story momentarily forgotten. Not wasting any more time, his arm wrapped around her waist, using his free hand to push her underwear to the side and thrust himself inside her with one swift move.   
  
She let out a loud gasp, gripping his shoulders tightly as she began to move her hips, slow at first, then sped up when he stared into her eyes. He let out a low groan, his head falling back and she was satisfied- there was some things he just couldn’t fake.  
  
“Tell me.” She said breathlessly.  
  
“I love you.” He mumbled, resting his forehead on her shoulder.  
  
“No- about you.”  
  
His eyes opened, staring at the fabric of her purple tank top as she moved on top of him, her thrusts quick and hard. His fingertips dug into her waist, and he let out a muffled moan as another wave of pleasure ran through him. “God, Veronica-”  
  
“Tell me...”  
  
“I played with G.I. Joes and danced to Sinatra with my mother. I also loved strawberry Pop Rocks. And I had a crush on you when we were twelve.” She chuckled above him and he lifted his head, the sound heavenly in his ears as he grabbed the back of her neck and forced her mouth on his.   
  
They kissed recklessly, tongues dueling as they moved their hips; and Veronica realized this was her favorite part of their intimacy- when they were both into it, too absorbed in it to care about anything else. This was when she enjoyed it, when she could be as sexual as she wanted without feeling self-conscious, and he always urged her on. She didn’t have to be embarrassed of all the noise she might make, or what she wanted, or what she said. He was just as agreeable as when he was drunk, he would do anything she asked, and she felt powerful.   
  
Logan’s mouth drifted to Veronica’s neck, nipping and kissing her hot skin. His blurry gaze focused on the television in front of them, eyes narrowing at the sight of the _Tinseltown Diaries_ logo. Then, there was his father, wildly proclaiming his innocence.   
  
A distinct rage swept through Logan as a shot of a pigtailed Lilly flashed on screen, running up to the camera with that deceptively coy expression in her big eyes. Veronica moaned above him and he paid no mind, his grip tightening on her waist as a still photo of himself and Lilly was shown. The faint narrative explaining how his father fucked his girlfriend was suddenly loud in his ears as he let out a grunt, holding onto Veronica tightly as he jerked to the side, pinning her beneath him.  
  
Veronica’s eyes widened as the mood suddenly changed, Logan’s face buried in her neck as he started to fuck her harder, no longer kissing her, just moving as hard as he could. She licked her lips, attempting to keep up with him when her eyes fell on the television. It all became so very clear. “Oh, God, Logan...”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Turn it off-” He ignored her, continuing to move. She panted loudly, her legs wrapping around his hips and urging him on, feeling herself get closer to the edge. “Logan- turn it off.” She groaned, her hands gripping the armrest of the couch above her head. “Just-”  
  
“Veronica, please-”  
  
“Logan, it’s okay-”  
  
“Right now, all I want to do is stop talking.” He interrupted as her hands fell on his shoulders, her back arching. “All I want to do is fuck you,” He grunted, pushing inside her more forcefully.  
  
“Is that what you do when you don't want to talk?” She said between gasps, her nails digging into his shoulders. “Fuck them until they shut up?”  
  
His head dipped to her ear, and he moved harder until she was moaning. “Works on you, doesn't it?”  
  
Veronica stopped moving abruptly, a glare forming. The mood was diminished immediately, and she could feel both of their arousal levels evaporate. He stared back at her, regret in his eyes for a moment before being replaced by a dark look, ready for the fight. She was immediately disappointed and angry, shaking her head in disbelief. “You can be a real dick sometimes, you know that, Logan?”   
  
She pushed him off her body, quickly scooping up her pajama bottoms from the floor and putting them on. There he was- the asshole she hated. The asshole that had come back sporadically but increasingly since the trial wound down. The side of him she was trying so hard to ignore, the side he wasn’t even trying to conceal anymore.  
  
Logan sat there for a long moment before pulling up his boxers, a faint amusement in his eyes despite the shame coursing through him. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ “Veronica, what-” He laughed at her infuriated expression, shaking his head. “I was _joking_! It was in the moment- we talk like that all the time.”  
  
“Yet, that went above and beyond the normal pillow talk.”  
  
He let out a huff, holding his hand out. “Hey- stop being a baby. Come here.”  
  
“No. I think I’m done for the night.”   
  
“Veronica, what the hell?”  
  
She pushed her damp hair off her face before tying up the drawstring of her pants. “I know this is all hard for you, Logan, I _know_. It’s hard for me, too.” He opened his mouth to respond, and she shook her head, quickly continuing. “It’s hard and it sucks but that’s not a reason for you to say something like that to me when we’re...” She trailed off, sighing. “Good night.”  
  
His eyes narrowed as he watched her adjust her pajamas, growing annoyed. “What- so that’s it? We’re not even going to finish?”  
  
She scowled, stomping to their bedroom. “You have two perfectly good hands, Logan, _use them_.”  
  
His gaze followed her, a dull apathy settling in his eyes. “Yeah, you can be a real bitch sometimes, Mars!” He called after her, and she replied by slamming the door shut.  
  
Wordlessly, Logan slouched down, snatching the remote from between the cushions and changing the channels. He settled on a _South Park_ rerun, knowing he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight, and he was going to be hell to work with during tomorrow morning’s theatre meeting.   
  
He wanted to go in there after her, apologize for being a total asshole when she was in a completely vulnerable state. He knew sex wasn’t something she took lightly even when it seemed like she did, all of it was important and memorable and intimate in a way only she could make so. And he managed to ruin it for her.  
  
He wanted to go after her, but instead he chose to sit there, bleary eyes focusing on the bright shapes on the television. It wasn’t worth the trouble.  
  
* * * * *   
  
“Thank God for spring break- ready for brunch?” Jackie sang, throwing her glittery purse over her shoulder. Veronica didn’t respond, hurriedly straightening up the magazines and books on the coffee table, her short hair obscuring her face.   
  
Jackie glanced around the apartment, attempting to peek into the master bedroom. “Where’s Logan?”  
  
Veronica shrugged, straightening up and snatching her purse from the couch. “Somewhere, I don’t know. Don’t care.”  
  
“Fighting again?”  
  
“He’s like Jekyll and Hyde, I swear.” She followed Jackie to the front door, punching the ‘away’ button on the alarm box, shutting the door as the alarm counted down. “He has these mood swings that just...God, I feel like slashing his tires or something.”  
  
“Since you both are ridiculously stubborn,” Jackie paused to stare at herself in a window, fixing her hair. “Why don’t you just channel all that negativity into something positive?” She grinned at Veronica’s look of curiosity, nodding. “Hate sex!”  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes, leading the way to the stairs. “Yeah, we do that, we _will_ kill each other.”  
  
“I’m telling you, it works for Wallace and I-”   
  
“Okay- please stop talking, right now.” She smiled at the Asian woman opening the door to her apartment, two shopping bags hanging from her wrist, her four year-old daughter fidgeting beside her. “Morning, Ms. Kim.”  
  
“Hello, ladies.” Anna Kim gave Jackie a polite smile before staring at Veronica for a long moment. She opened her door and her daughter ran inside. “Veronica, could you do me a favor?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“Listen, I’m not saying this to be mean, I really like you and your boyfriend...” She sighed, lowering her voice. “Could you please try to be quieter when you two are...you know.”  
  
Jackie choked on her gum, quickly turning away as Veronica began to blush crimson. “I-I’m sorry, Anna. I didn’t know we were so... _loud_.”  
  
“Well, you are. And I really don’t want my child hearing that at three in the morning, all right?”  
  
Veronica nodded hastily. “Got it. Sorry.” Anna nodded primly before walking inside her apartment, leaving Veronica mortified and Jackie giggling wildly. “Stop it.” Veronica hissed, grabbing Jackie’s arm and leading her down the stairs and toward her LeBaron.  
  
“Wow, Veronica Mars, I didn’t know you had it in you!” Jackie exclaimed as she climbed into Veronica’s car, buckling her seat belt.   
  
Starting the car, Veronica shook her head, jaw clenched, as she buckled her own seat belt. “So, not only am I starting out this day severely annoyed, I’m now also suicidal.”  
  
“Oh, please! All the girls think he’s a hottie...not everyone can have awesome sex with Logan Echolls, consider yourself lucky.”  
  
Veronica frowned slightly at Jackie’s choice of words, pulling out into the street. She tried to ignore the suspicion that, for some reason, naturally came from being Jackie Cook’s friend. _No, Veronica, Jackie didn’t have ulterior motives. No, Veronica, Jackie isn’t after your boyfriend._   
  
Regardless, she wasn’t about to start talking about her and Logan’s sex lives with Jackie, there was no way. She would, however, approach _another_ subject. “Jackie, I know this is random, and it’s water under the bridge...”  
  
Jackie’s smile faded, and she clutched her purse tightly on her lap. “Veronica, let’s not discuss me making out with Logan again, okay?”  
  
“Would you have hooked up with him if I hadn’t shown up?” Jackie was silent, and that in itself was unnerving. Even more unsettling was the look in her eyes, a look Veronica couldn’t place. “Jackie?”  
  
“No!” Her voice was a bit too high, and she laughed, shaking her head. “We’re just friends. I know that when he’s kissing me, he would be thinking of you. He’s totally yours.”  
  
It was when Veronica glanced at Jackie that she saw it. Shame. She slowed the car, staring at Jackie when she pulled to a stop at a red light. Why she didn’t ask this when it had happened, she would never know. Why she had believed both of them, she would never, ever know. “Did you and Logan do anything that night after I left?”  
  
“Veronica...”  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
Jackie seemed, for the first time, genuinely uncomfortable as she looked out the window. “It's better if you don't know. We were drunk...” Inhaling sharply, she faced Veronica, shrugging. “Trust me, there was no sex. And it’s all water under the bridge, right?”  
  
Veronica forced a smile, nodding quickly before stepping on the gas. “Of course.”   
  
Pulling up in front of the Hut, she was silent, staring at the steering wheel. She didn’t want to not be able to trust Jackie, not when she turned out to be her first real girl friend since Lilly died. All she wanted was to stop being so insecure about everything in her and Logan’s relationship. But, after the last year...  
  
Jackie seemed to read her mind, leaning over and touching her shoulder. “He loves you, Veronica. We...” She sighed wearily. “Logan and I just like to have fun. He loves you, and I love Wallace. Stop being so paranoid.”  
  
Veronica straightened up, turning to face Jackie completely. “Just ignore me.” She said with a grin, unbuckling her seat belt. “We had a bad night...didn’t mean to drag you into it. Let’s go eat.”  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
Dick groaned, watching Logan finally come up for air after being attached to Veronica’s lips for nearly ten minutes, then, with a smile, dive back in. He wondered for a moment if that was exactly Logan’s intent when he invited him up to UCSD- to torture him. Staying in Neptune wasn’t all that great, and Logan’s invite to a weekend house party- _**Hella Hella Halloween!**_ \- was a welcome change.  
  
His excitement quickly faded when Veronica showed up at the campus that evening, overnight bag flung over her shoulder. Clearly, this wasn’t just a Manly Men Weekend.  
  
The party itself was better than anything in Neptune- funny guys and hotter girls, and even better alcohol choices. He caught Veronica’s friend and Jackie somewhere near the stairs, and was eyeing a brunette Logan had called “Mina” earlier, but she had showed no interest in the Dick Casablancas charm.  
  
“Logan.”  
  
Logan held up his hand, all fingers displayed. _Five minutes._  
  
There was something wrong with Veronica, he decided, as he continued to look on as the two made out, oblivious to his presence. Somewhere between graduation and now, she had become an actual _girl_ , complete with short skirt, make-up, and styled hair. And there she sat on the armrest of a couch, legs wrapped around Logan’s knees as he bent down to kiss her, his hands on her waist. Her fingers massaged and stroked his neck in an alluring way, and it was quite clear Logan was digging whatever magic she was performing at that moment.  
  
He groaned again, finally getting their attention. Logan pulled his mouth away from Veronica’s, licking his faintly swollen lips. “Dude, _what_?”  
  
“ _Dude_.” Dick replied sharply over the loud music booming in the house, ignoring Veronica’s icy stare. “How does her stomach taste?”  
  
“Why don’t you go harass a freshman?” Veronica said with a slight frown, her arms still around Logan’s neck as he grabbed his cup from the table, taking a long sip. She reached over, wiping her lipstick off the side of his mouth.  
  
“Gee, Ronnie, I would, but I actually came up here to hang out with my friend.” She snorted in disbelief and he ignored her, faking a confused look and gesturing between them. “You know, the guy whose soul you’re currently sucking out.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, unwrapping herself from Logan and slipping off the couch. “Fine. I’m going to get some soda.” She smiled up at Logan, puckering her lips. He leaned down to kiss her, and there was Dick, yanking Logan away. “Dick!”   
  
“Oh, like you’re not gonna see him in ten minutes- go get your damn soda.” With a glare, Veronica spun on her heels, pushing her way through the crowd.   
  
Logan wiped his mouth, thrusting his hands in his pockets and unable to keep the smirk off his face. “Jealous?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Sorry I didn’t tell you Veronica was coming. It totally slipped my mind.”   
  
Dick rolled his eyes as Logan’s were not on him, but on Veronica across the room. “Yeah, whatever, like I care, dude.” He punched Logan’s arm, getting his attention. “So, is our Ronnie a spitter or a swallower?”  
  
“Neither, and don’t ask me shit like that.”  
  
“Wait- she doesn’t give you head?” Logan was silent, and Dick’s eyes widened in almost cartoonish horror. “Oh my God, dude, what the hell? She nearly chopped your dick off with that baby crap, the least she could do is give you some sucky-sucky.”  
  
Logan suddenly became interested in his sleeve, attempting to pick out a stubborn piece of lint. “She’s not like that,” He mumbled, remaining silent for a moment before lifting his head, his mouth curling into a knowing smile. “You’re just jealous that I’m getting more ass than you.”  
  
“Damn straight!”  
  
Veronica appeared with two sodas, handing one to Logan. “I put a shot of vodka in there. Just one.”  
  
Logan grinned, kissing the top of her head gratefully. “Does my woman know me or what?”  
  
“Uh huh.” Dick stifled a sigh, eyes scanning the room. “Did you guys hear about those rapes at Hearst?”  
  
“It’s insane.” Logan said quietly, downing half his drink. “How the hell does this guy keep going and not get caught? He’s like a fucking ninja.”  
  
Veronica shook her head, sipping her drink. “He’s been spiking their drinks, I heard. GHB or something.” Logan froze, and she glanced up at him, catching the faint remorse in his eyes. “It’s just a rumor.” She murmured, resting a hand on his back.  
  
Dick shrugged, staring into his empty cup. “Probably just looking to get laid, the loser. Those girls shouldn’t be taking drinks from strangers, anyway.”  
  
Logan glared at Dick, grabbing a stunned Veronica by the waist and steering her away. “Dude, go drink some more, all right?”  
  
* * * * *   
  
“Have you seen my girlfriend?”  
  
The dread locked stoner blinked, gazing at him blankly.  
  
Logan sighed, holding his hand up to his shoulder. He stepped out of the way of a sexy angel in stripper heels, facing his high friend once more. “She's this tall. Natural blonde, thin, blue eyes...” The stoner continued to stare, and Logan nodded once, trying to keep his cool. “Okay, this is important, and it concerns you, so pay attention, yeah?”  
  
The kid nodded.  
  
“Okay. Her name is Veronica- she's wearing a denim skirt and a white, women's Oxford shirt with short sleeves with a tight blue tank top underneath, and knee high leather boots- is that ringing any bells?”  
  
The stoner said nothing, and Logan's jaw clenched. “She's HOT. Really hot. Always scowling or frowning, witty, socially awkward, and she's probably tasering people as we speak.”  
  
“OH.” The stoner's eyes widened and he waved his hands wildly. Logan pumped his fists out in front of him in victory, gesturing for the guy to continue. “Big V!”  
  
“You're acquainted?”  
  
“Man, she's, like, a detective or something, right?” He slapped Logan’s arm, not noticing when Logan’s eyes narrowed. “She's been getting paid all night!”  
  
Logan nodded, quickly losing his patience. “I figured as much- can you tell me where she is?”  
  
He laughed. “Man, she's at the frat house...Big V's awesome, man.” He pointed at Logan. “She’s your girlfriend?” Logan nodded, and the stoner lifted his hand. “Man, good for you, buddy!”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Logan left the stoner hanging, heading for the front door. He had lost Dick roughly three hours ago to a game of strip twister somewhere on the second floor. Wallace was continuing the round of shots with some other guys that he had left just twenty minutes earlier, when he realized Veronica was nowhere in sight.  
  
“Excuse me,” He mumbled, pushing past a guy in a vampire costume, nearly bumping into a girl dressed in nothing but fake jewels- that must’ve taken her forever. “Move-” He let out a sharp breath as someone slammed into him, a mass of curly hair blocking his vision.  
  
Jackie wrapped her arms around Logan’s neck, hugging him to her tightly. He grinned slightly, embracing her. “Logan,” Jackie said, her voice slightly slurred. “Where. Is...Veronica?”  
  
“I’m about to find out, Miss Cook- go to your room, sleep this tawdry drunkenness off.”  
  
“Can’t.” She pouted faintly. “I’m waiting for Wallace to finish his stupid basketball talk with his boys.” She gave Logan a grin. “Wanna go drink a bit?”  
  
“Believe it or not, I think I’m good.” He kissed her forehead lightly, steering her towards Wallace, who was now rooting on a drinking contest between two drama majors. “Go get Wallace laid, hm?”   
  
A couple of minutes and two girls gone wild later, Logan headed up the pathway of the frat house, stopping as the loud cheers of drunken boys rang through the approximate area. He stopped, eyebrows rising and there was Veronica, waving good-bye as she exited.   
  
Logan held his hands out expectantly, and she grinned, jogging over and giving him a quick hug. “Where exactly have you been for the last three hours?”  
  
“I have been getting _paid_ , bitch! Where were you? I left you doing shots with Wallace and his boys.”  
  
“Yeah, that got old when we realized there were no girls willing to strip for cheers- how much you got?” He fingered the wad of money in her hands, and she quickly shoved it in her bag, out of his reach. “Hey.”  
  
Veronica looked up at him, grinning proudly. “Hey, you.”  
  
He leaned down, kissing her cheek softly. Letting out a breath, he nuzzled his nose against her skin, realizing just how much he missed her after a month of no physical contact. “Can we have some alone time? Please?” She smiled as his lips touched hers in a lingering kiss. “You’ve been here for roughly seven hours and I have yet to see you naked.”  
  
She shook her head, feigning a look of disappointment. “Is it all about sex with you, Logan Echolls?” She deadpanned before grabbing his arm and leading him to the dorms down the street.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“My dad said hi.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s what we call a mood-killer. Never say something like that to me when I’m about to do something very indecent to you.”  
  
Veronica let out a surprised yelp as Logan’s hands dipped under her tank top, trailing up her body until they reached her breasts, and he ran his thumbs over, a pleased smile on his face. She watched him, trying her best to look disinterested as he unhooked the front clasp of her bra.  
  
She shifted slightly under him, running her hand through his short hair. “Wallace could walk in any second...” She whispered loud enough to be heard over the music playing softly in the room.  
  
“Nope, I put up the universal sign for _hey, my girlfriend’s in here_.”  
  
“What sign is that?”  
  
“A shoelace.”  
  
“You’re ahead of your time, Echolls.” He grinned, kissing her firmly, his hands slowly pushing her skirt up her hips. She stopped him, her hands on his wrists. “Seriously, Wallace could walk in.”  
  
“He won’t!” Logan said with a laugh. “Veronica, stop stalling. We ARE at the Dressed to Get Screwed party, who are we to break the rules?”  
  
“Logan, it’s a _Halloween_ party.”  
  
“Funny, the girls in lingerie and bikinis told me otherwise...”  
  
Veronica smirked slightly as he kissed her cheek softly, her eyes drifting to the stereo between Logan and Wallace's beds. A steady beat echoed through the room, a woman's soulful wailing accompanying the drum. “When did you start listening to Keyshia Cole?"  
  
“When did you start knowing who Keyshia Cole _is_?”  
  
“I asked first.”  
  
“It's Jackie's.”  
  
Her head lifted abruptly. “Jackie's?”  
  
He chuckled slightly. “Relax. Wallace must've invited her for a couple of romantic evenings when I was off visiting you in Neptune.” He grabbed Veronica's thighs, gently pulling her forward so her legs were around his waist. “You have to admit, it's good mood music for screwing around in a dormitory.”  
  
She mumbled in agreement as their lips met, unwrapping her legs from his hips. He propped himself on his knees, quickly removing his shirt and tossing it to the floor to join her top before kissing her again. A faint gasp escaped him as she ran her nails over his lower back, her tongue passing over his bottom lip.  
  
Logan pushed her skirt completely off her hips so it was bunched up at her waist, his hands traveling between her legs, spreading them apart as she leaned down, undoing his jeans. A smirk played on her lips as she lifted herself up, pulling her tank top off and throwing it aside. He smiled back, pushing her back down on the mattress as his head dipped down, his mouth on her neck.   
  
She gasped, her eyes closing as he sucked on her neck feverishly, clearly in no mood to wait any longer. “Logan...”  
  
“Mm.”  
  
“Do you have a condom?” He lifted his head, quickly nodding. “Get it.”  
  
He grinned, kissing her softly before reaching for the end table. Suddenly, the door was flung open, and Jackie stormed in, slamming the door behind her.   
  
Veronica sat up swiftly, wrapping herself up and pulling down her skirt. “Jackie! Knock first!”  
  
Logan climbed off Veronica, quickly snatching his shirt off the floor and putting it on. He began to tell her to get the hell out, but stopped when he saw how tearful she looked, helplessly fidgeting in front of them. “What's wrong?”  
  
“Wallace and I had a fight.” She cried, wiping at her face.  
  
A long moment of silence, then-   
  
“Hey, it's all right, Jackie.” Logan mumbled, and she let out a sob, hugging him tightly. He glanced over her head at Veronica, shrugging faintly. “You’re both drunk and we were pretty busy, but it’s okay...”  
  
Veronica sat in shock, watching Logan awkwardly comfort Jackie. When Jackie sat down on Wallace’s bed, rubbing her eyes, it became unfortunately clear that, no, she and Logan were not going to have their alone time. Not that night.   
  
She sighed, refusing to acknowledge Logan’s looks as she reached for her bag, pulling out her laptop and opening it up. Jackie was oblivious to the perceptible strain in the room, tearfully telling Logan of their fight outside the party. Logan absently consoled her, trying to catch Veronica’s gaze, but she ignored him, continuing to work on a blurry license plate.  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Veronica stormed into her apartment, throwing down her bag. Logan sat on the couch, legs propped up on the coffee table, reading a book. She shook her head, rushing to the couch and pushing Logan's legs off the table. “What did you and Jackie do?” She demanded.  
  
“Well, good afternoon to you, too, sunshine." She didn't reply, staring at him hard. He sighed, lowering his book. "Recently or in the last year?”  
  
“Either.”  
  
“Well, we've gotten coffee, ate ice cream, gone to the movies-”  
  
“Did you fuck her?”  
  
"What? No!" He paused, frowning. “Does this have to do with last night, because you’re really overreacting-”  
  
She couldn’t stop herself from shaking as she waited for the unbearable truth, her hands clenching into fists. “I WANT to know if you and Jackie fucked!”  
  
“NO.” He said loudly, eyes narrowing. “When have I _ever_ given you the idea that I’ve fucked around with Jackie? When?” She didn’t reply, and he tossed the book down, straightening up in his seat. “What the hell?”  
  
Her mouth closed and she blinked rapidly, her anger thrown off by his near confusion. “You and Jackie-”  
  
“Me and Jackie WHAT.”  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched stubbornly. “Nothing.”  
  
“According to you,” He said icily, glaring at her as Backup appeared at his feet, nudging him with his head. “I am an asshole, a dick, and now, I’m a cheater. Did I get it all, or am I going to be a rapist next? How about a murderer, _Ronnie_?” She didn’t say a word, and he jumped to his feet. “If you’re gonna pick a fight with me, then do it. DON’T fucking accuse me of cheating on you.”  
  
“You and her are always-”  
  
“Veronica,” Logan interrupted sharply, his face flushed with anger. He took in a deep breath. “From my mouth to your ears- I never, _ever_ cheated on you.”  
  
She stared up at him, feeling at that moment as ashamed as Jackie had looked hours ago. “Logan,” She said with a sigh, reaching for him. “I’m so, so sor-”  
  
He jerked his arm out of her grasp, nodding quickly. “Just forget it. This conversation never happened.” Silence fell between them as they stared at each other, and then Logan shrugged. “We were doing so fucking well, Mars.”   
  
With that, he turned, picking up Backup’s leash from the coffee table. He didn’t look at her as he rushed out of the apartment, Backup right behind him. Veronica’s jaw clenched as she sat on the table, mentally smacking herself for being so hotheaded.   
  
After a couple of minutes of silence, her cell phone rang. She quickly picked it up, putting the phone to her ear. “Logan?”  
  
“Come walk Backup with me.” He said shortly, hanging up.  
  
Several minutes later, she and Logan were walking around the neighborhood, both silent as Backup led them around. After an hour of this awkwardness, she tentatively reached over, taking his hand. To her surprise, he let her, entwining his fingers in hers.   
  
They walked the rest of the way holding hands, silent. For some reason, like all the other times, nothing at all needed to be said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, I bet if someone you knew met that sick fuck, you would be interested pretty damn quick, huh? Veronica Mars, protector of the rich boys and her friends."

**_Now..._**  
  
Veronica chewed her slice of apple, watching Logan play with his cereal as he had been for the last ten minutes. A pile of dry Rice Krispies thrust into the murky whiteness of milk, listen for the snap crackle and pop of the rice before scooping up a bit and shoving it in his mouth. He didn’t chew, letting it snap in his mouth for a couple of seconds before finally putting the cereal out of its misery.  
  
It would’ve been cute if he were ten.  
  
They were already having a bad day, and it wasn’t even noon. She, admittingly, had woken up in a bad mood, but so had he, and it had gone downhill from there. She had cleaned the coffee table the night before, he had bitched at her for misplacing his script. He used her computer to e-mail Jackie, she had snapped at him for forgetting to turn it off when he was done. She played some Keane, he loudly complained that she had lost his Franz Ferdinand CD during the move.  
  
After about three hours of this, their tiny kitchen had turned into a tiny battlefield with Logan leaning against the counter to enjoy his late breakfast, while Veronica was next to the refrigerator on the other side, eating her apple. If this were a sitcom, she was sure there would be tape dividing the room.  
  
“You’re not working today?” She finally asked, dipping another slice of apple into her mouth when his eyes met hers.  
  
A smirk. “We’re calling it work now?” His lips pressed together at her hard stare, and he returned his attention to his bowl. “My rehearsal’s this evening. At seven.”  
  
“Okay.” Backup appeared at Veronica’s side, and she leaned over, absently stroking the top of his head. “I better go, I’m going to be late- don’t forget to bring dad the files, I left them on the bed for you.”  
  
“I know.” He gave her a sickeningly sweet smile as she headed for the living room, buttoning her white work shirt. “You told me, like, _twenty times_ since last night, but thanks for the reminder!”  
  
She gritted her teeth to keep from snapping back, spinning on her heels and walking into their bedroom. A moment later, she returned with three thin manilla envelopes, heading straight for him. He set down his bowl just before she thrust them at his chest, nearly dropping the cereal. Before she could properly let go, he had snatched the files from her hand, giving her an icy stare.   
  
She simply grinned, cocking her head to the side. “Don’t. Forget.”  
  
“Mm.” He puckered his lips for a goodbye kiss, but her back was already on him as she headed for the couch. She picked up her jacket and messenger bag, not acknowledging him. He shook his head, tossing the files on the counter. Enough was enough. “Veronica.”  
  
She stopped, turning her head slightly in his direction. “Yeah?”  
  
“Are we still on for tonight? The dinner?”  
  
Veronica was slightly shocked that he still wanted to have their date night after their morning from hell, but quickly recovered. She faced Logan, giving him a nod. “Of course.” He offered a small smile that shook her. It was a smile that managed to remind her of the first time he had beamed at her like that during that Christmas poker game- and it still happened to give her goosebumps. “Yes.”  
  
“Good.” He picked up his bowl, setting it in the sink. “I’ll make pasta?”  
  
“I’ll steal some wine from the Hut-” She jumped as her cell phone rang, and quickly dug it out of her bag to answer it. “Hey, Wallace.”  
  
“Veronica Mars! You ready to party tonight!”  
  
Eyes widening, Veronica glanced at Logan’s back, feeling her heart drop. The party, the get-together, the double date- all one in the same. It was even on the calender on the fridge- how could she have forgotten? “Oh my God, Wallace, I completely blanked. Logan and I have plans-” Logan lifted his head at the sound of his name, watching her carefully.   
  
“What? WE had plans!”  
  
She quickly shrugged, cringing. “I totally forgot, Wallace. I’m such an idiot.” His eyes widened as he remembered the party, and he quickly waved his hands in front of his body, shaking his head. Veronica sliced her hand in front of her, stopping him cold.   
  
“Veronica, come on! We’ve been plannin’ this for weeks- Jackie and I are only here for another three days, and I haven’t seen you yet.”  
  
“I’ve been working...” She tried meekly, her hand flying to her head. “I have school and work...I work two jobs-”  
  
“You’re always doing this, V.” Wallace huffed angrily on the other end.  
  
Logan continued to silently refuse the potential change of plans, shaking his head violently, his jaw clenching. She shot him a look before lowering her head. “I haven’t _always_ been doing this-”  
  
“Recently!” Another sigh came from Wallace, this time, it was a disappointed one. “I just wanted to hang. I miss my favorite girl.” A pause. “Who’s not my girlfriend. Or my ma- I’m having a conversation with _Veronica_ , hang up the phone, Jackie!” He inhaled deeply. “Go do your thing with Logan.”  
  
She nodded quickly, lowering her hand and clenching it into a fist. “No, Wallace, we’re coming.” Logan’s mouth dropped, and he threw his hands in the air, turning his back on her and walking out of the room. She pressed her lips together, turning around and facing the front door. “What time are we meeting?”  
  
“You don’t have to do this because-”  
  
“No, I want to. _We_ want to...wanna meet at the club around eleven?”  
  
“Yeah! It’s gonna be fun, V, I promise.” He paused. “I gotta go, my mom is telling Jackie diaper stories.”  
  
Veronica sighed, shoving her Sidekick into her bag. The tension-level had risen dramatically in one minute, and she just wanted to leave before a fight started. She shook her head, moving for the door when she was abruptly pulled back.  
  
Logan released her, rubbing the back of his neck. “We had a date.” He said, trying to keep his voice calm and measured.  
  
“We also _promised_ Wallace we would go to Club Thin with him, like, weeks ago.” She reached up, her hand going for his cheek. “Logan...”  
  
He pushed her hand away with his wrist, his eyes narrowing. “Are you trying to sabotage our relationship? Is this a conscious effort, _Ronnie_?”  
  
Veronica stared at Logan hard, frowning. She really needed to get out of there before the blows started. “Don’t be a baby, Logan...it’s hardly a punishment.” She swallowed hard. “You can even drink a little bit- don’t you and Jackie get VIP access in there, anyway?”  
  
“Yeah, whatever.” He sighed, glancing at the ceiling, unable to stop the sharp annoyance coursing through him. This was really just like her- impulsive and completely unaware. “You know, I think I’ll invite that girl who lives a couple of doors down...Cecily?” He gave Veronica a humorless smirk. “She’s kinda hot.”  
  
She smiled dryly. “Aw, you’re trying to make me jealous. How cute.” She turned away from him, scooping up her car keys. “My shift ends at nine- be ready, and don’t you dare start drinking before we get there.”   
  
Logan mimicked her silently, giving her back the finger.  
  
“I SAW that, you jerk.”   
  
* * * * *   
  
“Veronica, your shift started ten minutes ago!”  
  
“I know, I’m sorry!” Veronica shrugged on her vest before pulling her hair into a tight ponytail, dashing out into the restaurant. She stopped, spotting Weevil leaning against the bar, eyeing her cautiously.   
  
To say that his appearance was a surprise was an understatement. She hadn’t spoken to him since the prom, nearly a year ago. A part of her blamed him personally for Logan’s inability to choose between her and revenge, and the fact that Logan had gotten hurt in the process had only strengthened her lack of affection for Eli Navarro.   
  
Gathering up the nerve, she fastened the last button on her vest, walking behind the bar. “Wow, you don’t call or write- it’s like we slept together or something.”  
  
“Nah, you wouldn’t be walking right if we slept together.”  
  
“How’s the arm?” She asked quickly, doing her best to appear disinterested.  
  
“It’s doing.” He turned to face her, sliding onto a stool and resting his elbows on the counter. “Still can’t hold a wrench right, but...”  
  
She gave him a cold smile, wiping the counter with a black cloth. “Aw.”  
  
Weevil gave her a look as she set down a glass of water in front of him. “You act like he wasn’t willing to go along with the plan- you still with Echolls?”  
  
“Yes, actually, I am.”   
  
“Good- maybe you can make him into a better person.”  
  
Veronica threw down her rag, setting her hands on the counter. “What do you want, Weevil?”  
  
He shrugged, leaning in. “Carmen’s going into Hearst next semester, she’s transferring.”  
  
“Good for her. I thought you guys weren’t dating anymore”  
  
“We’re not, I know you’re crushed,” She nodded to herself, and he continued. “You’re probably aware, these girls have been gettin’ raped over there.” He paused, thinking of how to phrase his request. “Since you already go there, I was thinking you could...you know.” Her eyes narrowed, and he held up his hand, silencing her. “I can’t watch her all the time- this guy is taking them out quick.”  
  
She sighed, glancing at the ceiling. “And they were all strippers. Unless Carmen has picked a new profession, she has nothing to worry about.”  
  
He smiled slowly. “You really don’t care about what’s goin’ on right under your nose, do you? What if this dude goes after you?”  
  
Her jaw clenched. “I’m not a stripper.”  
  
“But you’re nosy.”  
  
Veronica shrugged. “Not about that.”  
  
Weevil stood, giving her a knowing smile. “Yeah, I bet if someone you knew met that sick fuck, you would be interested pretty damn quick, huh?” He pulled his gloves out of his pocket, putting them on. “Veronica Mars, protector of the rich boys and her friends.”  
  
She scowled as he blew her a kiss, turning and walking out of the Hut. If she ever forgot the reason why she stopped associating with Weevil, that encounter definitely reminded her. And if she wasn’t in a bad mood before, that got her there.   
  
“Veronica, your boyfriend’s on the phone.”  
  
Closing her eyes, Veronica sighed, shaking her head. “Tell him I’ll call him later.” She called, picking up the rag and continuing her cleaning.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Logan sighed shakily, trying to listen to Jackie above the booming rap music playing. He gently moved her as a drunken man was shoved to the door by a bouncer, his eyes panning the area for any sign of Wallace and Veronica. They had disappeared to the dance floor once some remix came on, and that was nearly twenty minutes ago.   
  
In those twenty minutes, he had managed to down at least five shots and two beers- the perks of being the offspring of a celebrity, and he was certain Veronica wasn’t going to be pleased. That didn’t really matter at the moment, considering Jackie just kept right on talking about her dad’s encounter with an obsessed fan who wasn’t Keith Mars, and he felt like he was about to perform a dump-and-run. If he was lucky, he wouldn’t throw up when it was all over.  
  
Jackie continued to talk, nursing her pina colada as she leaned against the balcony rails. She stopped abruptly, laughing at Logan’s disconcerted expression. “You clearly haven’t had enough to drink, Logan.” She eyed him playfully. “Want some _Sex on the Beach_?”  
  
“We can’t see each other anymore.”  
  
Her smile faded, and she blinked rapidly, unsure if she heard him correctly. “What?”  
  
“We can’t- not without Wallace or Veronica there.” He frowned, uncomfortable, as his eyes continued to search the dance floor below. “Veronica...”  
  
“Did she tell you something?” Jackie demanded abruptly, clenching her drink. “I told her nothing hap-”  
  
Logan shook his head, rubbing his brow. “No- we’re...we’re just having problems, and it’s- we just shouldn’t. It’s making things worse.”   
  
“We’re friends, Logan.” She attempted feebly, unable to shake the mixture of anger and loss flowing through her. “We’re just friends- she _has_ to know that.”  
  
He blinked, glancing at Jackie standing there in her glittery tank top and equally glittery make-up, her curly hair straightened just for the occasion. His eyes fell on her lips, red and shiny, and he quickly swayed back, as if repelled by the idea of Veronica catching them. “But you’re really pretty, Jackie...” He muttered.  
  
She didn’t respond, her jaw clenching as she shook her head, looking away.  
  
“He’s drunk.” Veronica said, gripping Wallace’s arm tighter as he led her through the mass of dancing people.  
  
Wallace rolled his eyes, pushing past a drunk and flailing dancer. “Aw, V, let him have some fun. At least he’s not getting naked.”  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
“Ease up on him, all right? It’s not like he’s killing puppies or anything.” He spotted one of his former teammates, high-fiving him before managing to get Veronica to the stairs. “Just have some fun, for me?”  
  
“It’s not working out.” Veronica said quietly. “We shouldn’t have moved in together, it was too soon.”   
  
Wallace silently hugged her, rubbing her back faintly before leading her up the stairs to the VIP section. “You two are gonna be fine...”  
  
They reached the roped off area, skinny models and suits roaming around and flirting. Off in the corner, Veronica spotted Jackie, looking less-than-happy as she drank her glass full of coconut and rum. Next to her, Logan stared off into space, his shoulders slouching slightly.  
  
Veronica turned to Wallace, her mouth opening when a short and oh-so-drunk man bumped into her. “Excuse-”  
  
“Want a drink?” The dark-haired man asked, giving her a once-over.  
  
“I can get it myself.” She said quickly, trying to pull Wallace toward their significant others.  
  
He pulled her back, and her jaw clenched. “Come on, let me buy you a drink.”  
  
“My _boyfriend_ can get me a drink, thanks.”  
  
“Hey, baby-”  
  
Wallace stepped between the two, his arm around Veronica’s shoulders. “She said no, man.”  
  
The man glared at Wallace. “I wasn’t talking to you, bro.” He faced Veronica, attempting in vain to appear calm and collected. “Wanna see my penthouse? It’s just up the-”  
  
“HEY.” Veronica and the man turned toward the loud bellow, at Logan now walking toward them. He was looking directly at Veronica’s admirer, shaking his head. “Step away from the hot blonde, man!”  
  
Veronica smiled sweetly at Logan before facing the man, shrugging. “That’s my _boyfriend_. Sorry.” Smirking, Wallace led her toward Logan, ignoring the man’s glare as they walked away.  
  
Logan eyed the man until he walked away, turning his attention to Veronica and Wallace. He held his hands out, and Wallace gently pushed Veronica in his direction. She took Logan’s hands, allowing him to pull her close. “I hate townies.” He murmured in her ear.  
  
“My hero- having fun?” She asked, letting him kiss her on the cheek. He was more affectionate when he was drunk, but she could feel the tension still there. It hardly ever went away nowadays. She smiled at Jackie, who quickly looked away.  
  
Logan forced a smile, wrapping his arm around Veronica’s waist. “Sure. It’s too crowded in here.”  
  
She watched his expression carefully as he tightened his hold on her- his skills definitely slipped when he was teetering on inebriety. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
Veronica turned to Jackie, who was currently ignoring Wallace’s warm kisses to her shoulder. “Are you guys going to sleep over tonight?”  
  
“No.” Jackie said shortly, grabbing Wallace’s arm. “I want to leave. Now.” Wallace glanced at Veronica and Logan before shrugging. “Wallace.”  
  
“I’ll call you tomorrow, V.” Wallace said, not bothering to hide his disappointment as he led Jackie to the stairs.  
  
Logan watched the two leave, his grip loosening on Veronica’s waist. She blinked, glancing up at him. “What’s up with her?”  
  
“Don’t know.” He grabbed a shot off a waitress’s tray, downing it. “Wanna go home? Let’s go home.”  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
“How’s the black hole that is Neptune?”  
  
“Neptune’s fine. Still helping dad- he says hey, by the way- when I’m not getting my ass kicked by Classic Lit 101- I don’t know WHY I offered to help Logan with his homework.” Veronica could hear Mac typing furiously on her end, and she took the moment to finish zooming in on a license plate. “Wallace says hey too, but he’s been busy- all Mr. Popular in UCSD, forgetting about the little people...”  
  
Mac stopped typing, and she could hear her chewing on something. “And Logan?”  
  
She slowly smiled. “Logan’s fine. We're past the breaking up every week stage. He’s still whining about having to take other classes when he’s majoring in theatre, and I tell him to take it like a man and he shuts up about it for like two seconds.” She paused, sharpening the image on her screen. “I miss him. How’s NYU?”  
  
“Still standing. You two did the deed yet?”  
  
“I’m SO not answering that. Good night.”  
  
Mac laughed. “Night- call me when you want that site hacked.”  
  
“Will do.” She hung up, tossing her phone on the table. Leaning back in her chair, she admired her work before pressing the “save” button- P. Monroe would have to wait until tomorrow for the stalker results. She went to shut down her computer when a small window popped up on the lower right hand side of her screen- “l_echolls has just signed on.”  
  
She grinned, leaning forward and clicking her mouse on the small box. An instant message box appeared, and her fingers flew to her keyboard. Before she could type out her greeting, she got-   
  
_l_echolls: I’m going to have to remove our pic from my wall_  
  
She frowned, wondering what kind of break-up announcement that was, then-  
  
 _l_echolls: How are ya, babe?_  
  
A grin slowly formed on her face and she shifted forward to respond. Before she did, her gaze panned to the picture Logan was talking about on her desk- she sitting on his lap on a bench with the beach in the distance, both arms around his neck. Both wore genuine smiles and his face was partially buried in her neck, one arm around her waist, the other on her thigh. Her short hair in pigtails, sunglasses on top of his head. He wore swim trunks and a tank while she wore a bikini top and denim shorts.   
  
It was her favorite picture of the two of them, and she momentarily thanked Wallace for capturing the sincerely happy moment, and just for capturing Logan looking decidedly less miserable and tortured. It always managed to remind her that maybe they were strong enough to make it.  
  
 _l_echolls: I hate this fucking thing, can I call you? Is it too late?  
Vmars: Call. Dad’s out on a case.  
l_echolls: Woo hoo_  
  
She smiled as she stood, grabbing her Sidekick off the table and walking towards her bed. The phone chirped and she quickly answered. “Mars House of Loooooove...”  
  
Logan chuckled, and she could hear shuffling on his end. “Greetings and salutations, Veronica Mars.”  
  
“Ooh, SAT word! See, college is doing you good.” She climbed on her bed, reclining. “How’s Wallace?”  
  
“Since you last spoke to him an hour ago? Fine. Playing basketball with some dudes. Didn’t want to prove that white men really can’t jump, so I stayed behind.”   
  
She stared at the ceiling, inspecting her chipped nail polish. “On to important things- why are you removing that lovely photo of you and I off your wall?”  
  
“I’m sick of these guys making remarks about you- how hot you are, how you give them boners, did I get a piece of that, whatever the fuck.”  
  
Veronica smirked. “Be happy you have such a hot girlfriend...”  
  
“Oh, I am, but also not happy that now I have to punch out half the fucking football team.” A long pause. “I miss you.” He said quietly.  
  
“Same here.” She frowned ever-so-slightly. “You guys are coming home, right?”  
  
He sighed. “Yeah, in a week. After the exams that I will surely fail. Riddle me this- why, if I’m a drama major, do I have to take a freaking English course?”  
  
Veronica shrugged as though he could see her. “You have to speak English to do drama...”  
  
“Yeah, but I don’t think I have to list the literary styles of Virginia Woolf to act.”  
  
“Well, rebel against the man later- right now, that scholarship is all you got so you better learn some classic American literature and like it.”  
  
A laugh. “You sound like my counselor and that’s so not hot, Veronica.”  
  
“Not hot? Me?” She lowered her voice to a sultry tone, unable to stop the grin on her face. “What if I talked like this? Is that getting you hot?” Logan let out a shuddering breath on his end, and she closed her eyes, allowing the rush to pass.   
  
“Veronica, that sort of behavior is cruel and wrong, especially when I can’t touch you.”  
  
“Sorry.” She sighed, waiting for the awkwardness to blow over. “Do you really miss me?”  
  
“Yes. I do.”  
  
She nodded to herself, chewing on her lower lip. “Hey, Logan.”  
  
“Hey, Veronica.”  
  
“If I tell you something, can you promise me not to get mad or hang up?”  
  
He was quiet for a long moment, then- “Oh my God, you better not be telling me you’re back with the cop...I don’t want to have to kick a cop’s ass, Veronica.”  
  
She laughed slightly. “No, idiot, listen to me.”  
  
“Listening.”  
  
Pausing, Veronica inhaled deeply, trying to gather the courage that was surely going to be needed for this. “I think you should testify.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“In your dad’s trial. You should be a character witness.” He was silent, and she quickly continued. “Cliff says they’re probably going to do their best to discredit me, and it would do the prosecution good to have someone who saw Aaron do-”  
  
“Veronica, we’ve discussed this. No.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because I don’t want to. It’s not happening.”  
  
She licked her lips slowly, letting out a sigh. “You’re doing it for Lilly, Logan.”  
  
“Veronica...”  
  
“Please.”  
  
“I’ll think about it.”  
  
She smiled slowly. “Thank you.”  
  
“That wasn’t a yes.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Logan sighed deeply. “That guy’s still attacking girls at Hearst- been taking Backup out with you?”  
  
“Of course.”   
  
“That’s my girl.”  
  
Veronica smiled slightly, pulling a blanket over her body as Logan began to tell her of his latest audition. He definitely made it sound more exciting than it probably was, but she didn’t care. At least he made it interesting. “Logan.”  
  
“No, I’m not going to testify against OJ, this is where I draw the line.”  
  
She rolled her eyes. “Shut up, I miss you.”  
  
He was quiet for a moment. “I miss you too, Veronica.”  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
“Wake up.”  
  
“No...” Veronica mumbled.  
  
All was not well. After leaving the club in good but not great spirits, they had managed to get into a fight on the way home. Veronica still wasn’t sure what it was all about, but she knew he had been very testy in the car- he had been since Jackie and Wallace left them.  
  
A couple of weak insults and a tugging match over the blankets later, and she was attempting to get some much needed sleep. Still, the fighting and the near unconsciousness didn’t seem to stop Logan from continuing to poke her in the back with his pinkie.   
  
Logan nudged her, running his knuckle down her back. “Fucking _wake up_ , Mars.” He leaned down, kissing her shoulder softly, letting his lips linger on her skin.   
  
“Logan, stop.” She jerked her shoulder away, pulling the blankets up. “I’m still mad.”  
  
“Yeah, well, I’m tired of fighting.” He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. “Let’s stay in bed all day tomorrow...”  
  
“A beast and a puppy all in one breath, how provocative.” She murmured sleepily, patting his arm. And so it goes- pretend like nothing was wrong...everything was fine. Just fine. “Go to bed.”  
  
“Seriously. Let’s stay home and order take out and do stuff your dad will kill me for if he found out.” She rolled on her back, giving him a slight smile. "There's my girl..." He unbuttoned her pajama top, softly kissing her collarbone. “I love you for not wearing a bra.” He said against her skin, lowering his head between her breasts.   
  
Her hands ran down his shoulders and she gasped at the feel of his tongue on her skin. “Logan...” She whispered as he slipped between her legs, his hands coaxing her thighs apart as his mouth found the sensitive part of skin right below her left breast. “ _God_ , Logan.” She gripped his hair, pulling him up and kissing him hard.  
  
He returned the kiss, his hand moving between their bodies and between her legs, smiling when she let out a cry. “I love that sound...” He murmured, his mouth on her neck.   
  
There was a sharp knock at the front door, and Logan’s head jerked up, his eyes narrowing. “Who the fuck is that?”  
  
“Ignore it.” She hissed, her hand reaching between them and into his boxers, squeezing his cock firmly. “It’s been a long time.”  
  
“Too long...” He let out a slight groan, his mouth finding hers again. There was another knock, and he lifted his head, eyes wide with disbelief. “We’re never going to have sex again.” Veronica shook her head, grabbing his face and forcing his mouth on hers.  
  
Veronica swallowed hard as he started to grind against her, feeling his erection between the thin fabrics separating them. She started to tug on the waistband of his pajama bottoms, licking her lips. “Fuck me, Logan.”  
  
“I told you to stop wearing underwear,” He grunted, feeling for the straps of her thong in the darkness. “Didn’t I tell you?”  
  
“Rip it off.”  
  
He grinned as she reached down impatiently, tugging down her underwear. “I heard you were a bit kinky, Mars...”  
  
She gave him a pointed look, leaning back as he took over, pulling her underwear down her knees. “You started that rumor, you idiot.”  
  
“I did not- oh. Yeah, that was me. Nevermind.” She rolled her eyes and he laughed, kissing her softly, her hands winding around his neck. A faint groan escaped his lips as she started to pull his boxers down, her hands just a bit cold on his skin.   
  
Then, another knock came at the door.  
  
“God dammit!” He pushed off Veronica, yanking up his pajama bottoms before climbing out of the bed. He grabbed his black robe, throwing it on.   
  
Veronica rolled her eyes, throwing her hands over her head and gripping the bedpost. “Logan, for God’s sake, just come back to bed.” She said through gritted teeth as he angrily wrapped himself up. “Logan,” She lifted her head, glaring at him as he stomped around the room. “We’re _so_ going to have it out if you don’t get back here and fuck me!” Another loud knock, and she scowled at the door.   
  
“Who in the hell knocks on someone’s door at three in the morning, huh?” He snapped, throwing his hands in the air and stomping out into the hallway. Backup came running out of the living room, barking loudly at the door, and Logan grabbed the dog’s collar, pulling him back.  
  
“Look through the peephole first!” She yelled, sliding out of the bed and buttoning her shirt.  
  
The knocking grew louder and more persistent, and Logan started to walk faster toward the door. “Who is it?” He barked, unlocking the door and swinging it open.   
  
There stood Duncan, slightly unshaven and a stroller at his side. “Hey.”  
  
Logan’s eyes widened. “Holy shit.” He glanced down at the stroller, a blonde, blue-eyed child staring up at him. “Ah- holy crap. That’s a baby.”   
  
Duncan let out a proud huff, glancing down at his daughter. “That she is...”  
  
Logan laughed as he opened the door wider, stepping to the side, the sudden interruption forgotten. “Get in here!”  
  
Duncan pushed the stroller in, setting down the white baby bag hanging from his shoulder. “Nice place, dude.” He pulled Logan into a tight hug, slapping his back. “Don’t look so shocked!”  
  
“Kinda hard not to be, man!” He pulled away, looking down at the child. “Is this...”  
  
“Lilly. Lillian Manning. Kane.” He gave Logan a sheepish grin. “We’re still arguing about that...almost a year later.”  
  
“Where is Meg?”  
  
“Visiting her sister- I’m going to pick her up later.” He glanced into the hallway, where the bedroom light was now on and a flash of girl-leg caught his attention. “Busy?”  
  
“Kinda.”  
  
Veronica shut off the light, stomping down the hallway as she tied up the drawstring of her shorts. “Logan, who-” She froze at the sight of Duncan and his baby, her eyes widening. “ _Oh_.”  
  
Duncan seemed to have the same reaction, his mouth opening and closing in slight embarrassment. “Oh!” He glanced at Logan, then back at Veronica, his face flushing as he realized what exactly he had interrupted. “You guys are still together!”  
  
Veronica grinned, proud, as Logan shrugged, barely glancing at her. “It’s been tough.”  
  
Her smile faded, and she stared at him long and hard before facing Duncan. “It’s been interesting, to say the least.” She sighed before pumping a fist in the air. “Go teamwork!”  
  
Duncan smiled slightly, leaning down and giving her a short kiss on the cheek. “You look beautiful, Veronica.”  
  
“You look...” She looked him over, taking in the bags under his eyes and his wrinkled clothes. “Slightly homeless.”  
  
He sighed. “Lilly’s had a cold- kept me up the last few nights.” Duncan glanced at Logan, laughing at his slightly nauseous expression. “You okay, dude?”  
  
“I’m not good with babies.” He muttered, staring at Lilly. “And I’m a bit drunk.”  
  
“Good to know not much has changed.” He clapped once, looking from Logan to Veronica. “Hey, I know this is going to seem sudden, but...” He nodded to himself. “Can we crash here for a couple of days? I really don’t want Lilly to have to sleep in a hotel, she’s too young.”  
  
Veronica stared at Duncan in shock, questioning if he was serious or not. Logan seemed to be wondering the same exact thing, blinking rapidly as he eyed his best friend. Perhaps he was right, they were never going to have sex again, and she knew full well he wasn’t going to throw out Duncan. It was going to be up to her.  
  
“I-I don’t think she’s going to know the difference.” She managed.  
  
“Trust me, she does.” Duncan laughed, glancing down at his daughter. “If it’s not her crib, she won’t sleep in it.” He frowned slightly. “Honestly, I would prefer to be with familiar people- she’s only known us and my parents...she should know you guys too, right?”  
  
“Aw, _Auntie Ronnie_.” Logan said with a wry grin.  
  
“Uncle Logan.” She shot back, and his smile faded abruptly.  
  
Duncan shrugged, glancing at them before bending over and scooping Lilly up in his arms. “If it’s too much trouble, I can-”  
  
“No problem at all.” Logan cut him off, nodding at Veronica.  
  
Veronica’s mouth dropped. “Logan-”  
  
“Come on, it’s Duncan!” Logan leaned down, picking up the diaper bag. “We have a spare room, it’s just Veronica’s computer and desk, so we can put the cot in there- it’s not the Neptune Grand, but-”  
  
“It’s all right, man, I’m just glad to see you guys- Meg is gonna be so happy.” Duncan said with a grin as Logan let him to the bedroom.  
  
“The cot’s really comfortable, too, dude.”  
  
Veronica’s mouth closed, and she stared at the baby carriage, wondering what the hell just happened. Just moments earlier, Logan was all too eager to have some alone time with her, now, he was nearly demanding that Duncan and his family move in with them. Slowly, she turned, walking to the spare room.  
  
At least it was bound to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The music pounded in her ears as she moved, and she wondered why she was suddenly feeling so dizzy when she had only had two drinks. The only reason she could think of was that she was so embarrassed and upset that it had started to take over her physical state, like the time Duncan broke up with her and she felt her heart literally hurt. It had to be that.

_**Then...**_  
  
“So, Logan’s coming home soon.” Dick grinned at Veronica, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Your home? Your warm, snug, _accessible_ home?”  
  
She pressed her lips together tightly, resisting the urge to smack him upside the head. The Hut was unusually dead, and Dick had made it his responsibility to keep Veronica company in her apparent time of need. During the last ten minutes, she had begun to rethink her reasoning that anything was better than scrubbing crusted coffee mugs. “Yes, he’s staying at my apartment, Dick. _No_ , we won’t be having crazy, monkey sex. Can I go back to work, now?”  
  
He glanced around the nearly empty restaurant before facing Veronica, smirk in place. “Are you freakin’ kidding me? You would rather work than talk to Dick Casablancas?”  
  
“Yes. At least I’m getting paid to do work.”  
  
He slid a twenty across the table at her. “There, now you’re getting paid. Stop your bitching.”  
  
Veronica eyed the twenty but didn’t bite, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. “Dick, are you that bored? Remember- we don’t _like_ each other.”  
  
“Yeah, but Logan likes you for whatever reason- me, I just think he likes having the sex with you.” As she opened her mouth to respond- “In the Dude Handbook, that means we have to play nice, at least in front of the mutual.”  
  
She stifled a sigh, slouching down in her seat and eying her now-cold cup of hot chocolate. She was certain Dick slipped some rum or something similar into his iced tea. While she was sure he wasn’t about to offer any, she still kept her cup in plain sight.   
  
Forcing a smile, she cocked her head to the side in mock sincerity. “Underneath all these backhanded jabs, I think you’re actually trying to be friendly.”  
  
He shrugged, taking a long sip of his drink. “Logan said he’d kick my ass if I wasn’t.”  
  
“Hm.” The smile was back on Dick’s face, and Veronica dreaded what would come out of his mouth next. She also dreaded having to explain to her boss why exactly she would be hitting a paying customer. “ _What_.”  
  
“You and Logan actually have sex.” Her eyes narrowed, and he laughed. “He totally hated you!”  
  
She shrugged, faking a smile. “The feeling was mutual- funny how things work out.” A pause. “That was _really_ inappropriate, Dick.”  
  
He ignored her, leaning forward as if sharing a big secret. Veronica found herself leaning in as well, her attention captured. “Listen, you can tell me the truth- did you lie about that baby thing so he would give you money?”  
  
Veronica’s eyes widened, and she couldn’t stop the shocked look from crossing her features. Anger raged through her at his question, at his audacity. How dare he? What exactly was wrong with him? “NO.”  
  
He nodded in understanding, a smile on his face. “It’s okay, I know a lot of girls who do it- they find an awesomely rich dude and want to be set for life, so they trap them-”  
  
She straightened up in her seat, feeling her teeth ache from all the jaw clenching she was doing. “One- if I wanted a super rich guy to _trap_ , I would’ve stayed with Duncan. Two- Logan’s not that stupid. Three, why in the hell would I try to trap Logan in a relationship?”  
  
“Worked with Meg and Duncan.”  
  
“Yeah, okay.” Veronica stood, pulling her notepad out of her pocket. “The drink’s four-seventy-five, and I _am_ expecting a tip.”  
  
Dick stared up at her in confusion, his eyes wide. “What the hell, Ronnie?”  
  
“Would you ask this crap if Logan were here?”  
  
He smiled slightly. “Probably not.”  
  
“I thought so.”  
  
“I just asked a question!”  
  
“And I got offended and am in the process of leaving. Keep up.” She snapped.  
  
He leaned back in his chair, watching her fix her vest. “Damn, Veronica, you should cut down on the ice queen act- Logan really hates it.”  
  
“Dick, just pay your bill and leave.” She glanced at the ceiling briefly. “I really don’t understand why Logan’s your friend. You...” Deciding it just wasn’t worth it, Veronica shoved her pad back in her pocket before pushing in her chair. “Don’t ever talk to me like that again, all right? Next time, I’m going to personally kick your ass.”  
  
“Fine! Jesus.”  
  
Veronica spun on her heels, walking away from him. She didn’t know what she was more annoyed by- Dick’s questions or the fact that she actually responded and got offended by them. There was no way he was that dense. No freaking way.  
  
When she reached the front counter, she swiped a rag and tried to busy herself. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder and froze. She couldn’t stop the shivers from running down her back at the sight of Dick still sitting there. Still watching her with that victorious smirk she hated.  
  
As she turned her back on him, she silently cursed herself for allowing herself to get so affected by him and his eyes. It was the same look and smile Logan used to have when he tormented her. _One head gets cut off, another grows in its place._   
  
She wouldn’t allow herself to get affected by Dick Casablancas. It was just Dick. Stupid, annoying Dick.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Logan banged on the dorm room door, intent on finding out who exactly insisted on playing the same damn Britney Spears song repeatedly for the last two hours. His biggest exam was tomorrow, and here he was, about to kick someone’s ass. Veronica would be proud.  
  
“HEY.” He hit the door again with a closed fist, ignoring the kids walking about around him. “I have a fucking exam tomorrow-”   
  
To his dismay, the music swelled, and he never wanted to take the girl’s pleas of ‘hit me baby, one more time’ so literally in his life. He banged again, louder and more persistent. “DUDE. If you make me break this door down, I WILL kick your ass.” Gripping the doorknob, he leaned back, bracing his shoulder to meet hard wood.  
  
“Hey, Echolls, your girlfriend’s on the tv!”  
  
Logan stopped mid-swing, staring at the skater girl with braids. He vaguely remembered her from his English class- Joanie, was it? “What?”  
  
“Your girlfriend! The blonde? She’s on tv!”  
  
He dug in his pocket for his cell phone, wondering if she had called him during his tirade. He followed Joanie down the hall to the break room, growing slightly unnerved. If something had happened, Keith definitely would’ve called him, wouldn’t he?   
  
Before he could fully allow himself to get worried, he saw exactly what Joanie was referring to. The crowd around the television ignored him as he pushed his way in, too engrossed in the program. That documentary. The damn documentary his father sold his soul for to have aired. The documentary that aired every six hours every day for the last four months. _God dammit._  
  
He watched the Tinseltown Diaries segment, the clips focusing on the Fearsome Foursome as the somber narration informed viewers of the fairytale lives they all lived before Lilly was murdered. There was the shots of them at Homecoming, Veronica kissing Duncan’s cheek, Lilly and Logan mugging for the camera, the four doing silly poses in their formal wear...  
  
The clip of the four laughing and posing faded away to a picture of Logan and Veronica during his trial, him looking shell-shocked and she holding onto his arm with forced apathy as they rushed to the waiting limo.  
  
Then, there was Aaron, staring earnestly into the camera. “I-I’m sure my son will eventually see what exactly she’s doing...Veronica’s been through a lot, of course she has, but he’s so wrapped up in her- she’s going to break his heart.”  
  
“Turn it off.” Logan muttered, and was promptly ignored. Here, money and fame didn’t matter. Half the kids were rich, and half of those were children from the business. This definitely wasn’t Neptune High.  
  
“-She used to be such a sweet girl...ever since poor Lilly’s death, she’s changed into this calculating person obsessed with justice. She’ll do anything to ensure someone pays for Lilly’s death, even if it’s her boyfriend’s father. My boy...he’s too enthralled to see how she’s manipulating him-”  
  
Wallace laughed as Jackie body-checked him, nearly dropping the pizza box as they made their way to the break room. “We got the right pizza, Jackie?”  
  
“Yep, he likes pepperoni.” She paused, waving to her roommate before inching her way through the unusually packed room to the door on the other side of the room. “After finals, we should go to that frat party.”  
  
“Nah, Logan promised V he would go back to Neptune right after his last final, and he’s my ride, so...” Wallace stopped, his eyes focusing on the show the crowd was watching. He inhaled sharply as he spotted Logan right in front of the television, eyes on the screen. “Oh, boy.”  
  
On the television, there was stock footage of a younger Aaron lifting a three-year old Logan into the air, swinging him around as Lynn watched with joy. The clip cut to Aaron in his prison uniform. “If my dear Lynn were alive, she never would’ve allowed Logan to fall this far-”  
  
“Okay, party’s over.” Logan said dully, turning off the television. Loud groans and boos came from the crowd, and he glared. “PARTY’S OVER.”  
  
Wallace quickly cut through the crowd, forcing a huge smile. “Logan!” Jackie rushed past him, grabbing Logan’s arm and leading him to the exit. “We got pizza, man, and we’re ready to cram!”  
  
Logan looked over his shoulder at the group as the television was turned back on. “I hate people.”  
  
“Me too.” Jackie said, wrapping her arm around his waist. “Screw them- let’s go eat.”  
  
“I want to talk to Veronica.” He muttered, his fists clenching as he realized just how bad he was shaking.  
  
Wallace glanced at Jackie, who quickly cringed before giving Logan a comforting smile. “Why don’t you eat somethin’, calm your nerves, then you can call V, all right?” When Logan didn’t reply, he jumped in front of him and Jackie, walking backwards. “Come on, man- you’re upset and we don’t want you to start yelling at her. Eat, drink, study, and you can call her tomorrow.”  
  
Logan watched Wallace for a long moment before nodding, opening the door to their room. “Fine. I’ll call her tomorrow.”  
  
As Wallace and Jackie walked inside, laughter and groans of shock could be heard from inside the break room. Logan quickly rushed inside his room, not wanting to hear anymore.  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Veronica let out a surprised cry as the shower curtain was thrust open, spinning around and nearly slipping. “Logan!” A naked Logan shushed her, stepping into the shower and shutting the curtain behind him. She attempted to cover her chest before feeling foolish, considering her company, and resorted to placing her hands on her hips. “Duncan’s _right_ in the living room.”  
  
Inching his way into the stream of hot water, he sighed as the water hit his face and chest. “The door’s locked and I really want to shower- I smell like cigarettes and skanks. Trust me, I couldn’t fuck you if I wanted to.”  
  
The frown was on her face before she could stop it. “You don’t want to fuck me?”  
  
“Right now, no.” He paused, glancing at her. “One, it’s eight on a Saturday and I’m actually AWAKE. Two, I heard Duncan singing some Veggie Tales song to Lilly.” She stared at him blankly, and he nodded, giving her a look. “That damn CD has been playing all fucking morning- I think I’m impotent, now.”  
  
“If I recall correctly, _you_ were the one who invited them to stay...” She smirked, stepping in front of Logan and the current of water, using her hands to rub her bodywash over her body. The smile grew as she felt Logan’s hands on her back, rubbing away the soap. “You totally rolled out the red carpet, Logan.”  
  
“ _Yes_ , but I didn’t expect them to start busting out the kiddie tunes so soon. At least have the decency to wait forty-eight hours.” He rubbed her arms tenderly, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on her shoulder. “Good morning, by the way.”  
  
“Morning.” She said quietly, her hand moving up and running down his cheek.   
  
Slowly, his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her back against his chest, and they stood there for a moment, completely still. She considered it a bad sign that Duncan and family were there for less than six hours and already this was the only place where she and Logan could have any alone time.   
  
Logan sighed, kissing her neck. “God, I’m so hung over.”  
  
“Then go back to sleep.” He shook his head, another kiss left on her skin. The simple gesture, along with the hot water and the mutual nakedness, was enough to heat up her body. She bit her lip, moving her head so their eyes met. “But since you’re already up...”  
  
He pulled away abruptly, letting out a huff of breath as he started to scrub his hair. “Can’t- I’m already unforgivably late for my play date with the kid, and Duncan’s right in the next room with said kid.”  
  
Her nose scrunched up. “Play date?”  
  
He sighed, cleaning his face with Veronica’s body wash gel. “I got duped into taking care of Lilly while Duncan and Meg showered- I can’t freakin’ _believe_ he brought her in at five in the morning.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, remembering. Meg Manning had indeed arrived at five in the morning with several bags and many apologies, to which both she and Logan had simply nodded before returning to their bedroom. Any sleep or potential hanky panky was promptly interrupted by Lilly crying her head off for an hour.   
  
“I’m shocked they’re up this early,” Logan continued. “I would’ve been in a freaking coma.”  
  
“Don’t they ever sleep?” Veronica agreed, stifling a yawn as Logan stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel off the rack and rubbing himself down.  
  
“Bible Thumpers never sleep, Veronica. They haunt people like us.” He glanced at her as she followed him out, releasing her hair from the messy ponytail it had been in.   
  
“This is when I remind you that YOU invited them to stay here.”  
  
“Veronica, how the hell was I going to turn down Duncan and his baby? I would definitely be going to Hell.” She didn’t bother answering him, walking to the sink and picking up her body lotion. His eyes followed as she opened the bottle, spreading the substance on her palm and rubbing it on her arms. Stretching her arm over her head, she slowly spread the lotion down her waist.   
  
A smile slowly came on his face as he secured his towel around his waist. He knew exactly what she was doing, and he wasn’t about to bite. “You think you’re _so_ clever.”  
  
Veronica glanced over her shoulder at him, a smirk on her face. “What _ever_ do you mean, Logan Echolls?” She asked, putting just a bit of a Southern accent in her voice.  
  
“It won’t work...” He intoned loudly as he moved around her toward the door.   
  
She got hold of his arm just as he unlocked it, jerking him back to her. Before he could say a word, she had grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down and kissing him hard. Pressing her naked body against his, she gripped at his hair, growing disappointed when he didn’t respond as she expected he would. With more heat, more zest.  
  
Pulling away, Logan licked his lips, resting his forehead on hers for just a moment. “You’re a freakin’ minx, Veronica Mars.” He left a kiss just short of her mouth before backing up toward the door and swinging it open. “Later, okay?”  
  
“Whatever. Go get dressed.” She muttered, swiping at his ass as he walked out. He dipped his imaginary hat before disappearing into their bedroom. Her eyes lowering, she blindly reached for her robe, slipping it on hastily.  
  
A couple of months ago, Logan would’ve shoved her against the sink and rewarded them both with an intense quickie. Now, he seemed more interested in keeping a date with a toddler. She was naked, wet, and in his arms, and he had barely responded.   
  
What was she doing wrong?  
  
* * * * *   
  
“Celeste and Jake- how are they dealing?”  
  
Duncan chucked, leaning back in his chair. “They were pissed over the lack of common sense, then got over it- dad loves Lilly. She’s kind of filling the gap when Lilly...died.” He paused, staring into his glass of Pepsi. “ _Our_ Lilly.”  
  
The two men were quiet for a long moment, the only sound being Meg singing to Lilly softly in the living room. Before they could enjoy the silence, Lilly let out a loud cry and Duncan’s head jerked up. Instead of following Duncan’s stare, Logan watched his friend, slightly thrown back by how alert he was.  
  
“She okay?” Duncan called, lifting out of his seat.  
  
“Fine!” Meg called from somewhere on the floor. “She saw Veronica’s camera- I hid it.”  
  
Duncan slowly relaxed, sitting back down. He smiled slightly at Logan, who continued to stare at him. “What?”  
  
“You’re such a dad, dude.” Logan said quietly. He glanced over the counter and spotted Meg’s blonde hair as she sat on the floor, Lilly between her legs as she tickled her. For a moment, he tried to picture Veronica in that same position but just couldn’t, and the inability to do so made him uncomfortable.  
  
“Yeah...” He laughed softly, shaking his head as he shoved an Oreo into his mouth. He paused for a moment, chewing. “You should’ve seen me when she was really tiny- I didn’t know how to hold her or feed her. Meg, Sara, and my mom took care of her.” He met Logan’s eyes, proud. “The kid and I started bonding when she started holding her own head up.”  
  
“Peek-a-boo!”  
  
Logan cringed at the sound of Meg’s voice, at how happy and gentle she sounded. He couldn’t imagine Veronica playing “peek-a-boo” with anyone, much less her own child, and he wondered how exactly they were planning to survive if she had been pregnant all those months ago.   
  
“You okay?” Logan lifted his head, and Duncan grinned, leaning forward. “You look like you’re in pain, dude. What’s up?” Logan’s mouth opened and closed, and Duncan frowned. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“We had a scare a while back, after graduation.” Logan said quietly, fumbling with his sleeve. The words felt foreign on his tongue, the truth unspoken ever since it happened. “Veronica...”  
  
“Oh.” Duncan’s eyes widened. “Oh, God.”  
  
“Yeah.” A shrug. “I was drunk and she decided to be stupid that night...” He sighed. “She handled it a lot better than I did. I was scared shitless, dude.” A frown played on his lips as he started to really think over the predicament. “We never really recovered from it.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
Logan slowly smiled. “Why? You’re didn’t forget the condom. This time.” Duncan shot him a look, and he laughed, shaking his head. It was all in the past, time to move forward. “You _totally_ walked into that one...”  
  
Meg appeared at Logan’s side, holding Lilly. “Here- I need to shower.”  
  
Logan stared up at Meg, her messy and uncombed hair piled up on top of her head. “I’m sorry?”  
  
“You promised!”  
  
Logan glanced at Duncan, and his best friend shrugged. “You promised, dude.”  
  
“You’re sitting right here!”  
  
Duncan quickly stood, brushing the crumbs off his t-shirt. “No, actually, I’m going to brush my teeth while she showers.” He winked at Logan. “You’ll be fine, she’s very independent- just don’t bang her up.”  
  
Veronica walked out of her bedroom, running her fingers through her still damp hair. She nearly tripped over a pile of baby toys on the floor, scowling at them before walking over them into the kitchen. “Good morning.” She muttered, swinging the refrigerator door open.  
  
“Morning.” Duncan punched her arm playfully before exiting the kitchen and making his way to the bathroom.  
  
Meg watched him go, a suspicious glint in her eyes. “You better not lock me out!” She called, and Duncan mimicked her loudly in a high-pitched voice somewhere down the hallway. She held Lilly out at Logan, who stood, shaking his head. “Come on, Logan, she’s harmless!”  
  
“I barely know this child!” Logan protested but she still placed Lilly in his arms. His mouth opened to complain as Meg planted a quick kiss on his cheek before running after Duncan. Closing his mouth, he stared down at the blonde child, carefully adjusting her so she was supported by his arm and chest.   
  
Veronica stood, orange juice bottle in hand, observing Logan with Lilly. The child sat on his arm, her hands resting on his chest, her eyes on him. He watched her with equal doubt, a look of displeasure on his face. Then, slowly, Lilly smiled and his eyebrows rose.  
  
Logan smirked, glancing at Veronica over Lilly’s head. “See? All Lilly Kanes love me.”  
  
She managed a smile, nodding. “You’re a natural.”  
  
His grin faded, and he quickly looked back at Lilly. “I’m just holding her...can’t really screw up there.”   
  
Forcing a smirk on her face, Veronica stepped forward, suddenly eager to change the subject. “Okay, there is something _seriously_ wrong with this world if we didn’t have sex in there and they are.”  
  
“Nah.” Logan shook his head, leaning against the counter. He paused, making a face at Lilly, who responded by putting her hand on his mouth. He moved his face out of the way, giving Veronica a knowing look. “I think any and all dirty love has halted with the presence of this child.”  
  
“They ran in there pretty quick.”  
  
“To shower! I don’t think I’m going to be writing to the Penthouse Forum any time soon with my tale of two hot blondes and some whipped cream.” When Veronica didn’t react to his joke, he sighed, disappointed. “When Duncan says he’s brushing his teeth in there, I believe him. He didn’t have his gonna-have-sex face on.”  
  
“What face is that?”  
  
“ _Veronica_. Didn’t you have sex with him?”  
  
She blushed, quickly returning her attention back to her juice. “I was joking!” She glanced at Logan out of the corner of her eye, and caught him grinning brightly at her. “I was!”  
  
“Yah huh. I don’t think you and Duncan-” He let out a groan of protest as Lilly tried to shove her fingers into his mouth.  
  
“You don’t think Veronica and I what?” Duncan asked, walking back into the kitchen. He eyed Lilly, giving her a smile before facing Logan. “She’s trying to shut you up.” He informed him matter-of-factly before taking her into his arms. Lilly immediately attempted to do the same to her father, and he didn’t blink an eye, capturing her fingers loosely between his teeth until she laughed.  
  
Veronica watched the scene blankly, shaking her head. “You’re _such_ a dad.”  
  
“That’s what I said!” Logan said loudly, adjusting his red t-shirt. “I’ll be back.”  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
“Just gonna run over to the office, I gotta drop those files off.”  
  
She set down her juice, giving him a hard look. “I told you to do that yesterday.”  
  
He stared at her blankly, refusing to be affected by her glare. “Yeah, and I was _really_ pissed at you yesterday.” He winked at her humorlessly before swiping the stack of files off the counter and heading for the door.  
  
As the door slammed behind him, Duncan glanced at Veronica. The mood in the room has definitely changed, and he gave her a grin, nodding at Lilly. “Wanna hold her?”  
  
“Not right now. I’ll be back.” She muttered, throwing the juice back into the refrigerator before walking toward her room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan poked his head inside Mars Investigations, glancing around the empty office. “Hello!”  
  
“Come on in, Logan!” Came Keith’s voice from his office.  
  
He walked inside, shutting the door behind him as Keith appeared. “Morning.”  
  
“Good morning.” His eyes lit up at the sight of the files tucked under Logan’s arms. “Ah- are those for me?”  
  
“Yeah, courtesy of your darling daughter.” His eyes fell on the files for a moment as he passed them over. “What’s that for?”  
  
“Oh, just one of the cases at Hearst- one of the victims’ parents put me on it.” Keith took the files out of Logan’s hands, flipping through one.  
  
Logan frowned slightly. “She didn’t tell me anything about it...”  
  
“That’s because I told her it was a standard background check. I don’t want her getting involved in any of this.” He muttered, closing the file and tossing them on Veronica’s desk.   
  
“Oh.”  
  
Logan stood in front of him, fumbling with his sleeve, and he tried to give the boy a comforting smile. Strained wasn’t the best word for the state of their relationship, but it was the only one he could think of at the moment. After a year of the kid sticking around and proving to be at least a decent suitor for his daughter, he wished Logan would just relax a bit. “You look tired.”  
  
He shrugged. “We went out last night, and Duncan dropped by...” He trailed off, shrugging again.  
  
“Duncan?”   
  
Logan nodded. “With Meg and the kid- they’re staying over for a few days.” His eyebrows rose. “Want me to tell them to drop in?”  
  
“Yes, please.” Keith smiled tightly. “I have to thank him for Lamb searching my office for proof of his whereabouts.”  
  
“In that case, I’ll keep him far, far away.” Logan said with a grin, giving Keith a short wave before turning to leave.  
  
Keith frowned slightly, cocking his head to the side. “Logan?”  
  
Logan stopped, glancing over his shoulder at him. “Yeah?”  
  
“Why don’t you come over next weekend? We’ll play cards or something.”  
  
He eyed at Keith, unsure if he heard him correctly. When Keith continued to stare at him expectantly, he gave him a small smile, nodding. “Yeah, sure.”   
  
  
**_Then..._**  
  
Logan slid into the seat behind Jackie, watching her curly hair as she bobbed her head to the music playing in her IPod. The last exam of the term, and he couldn’t be any more pleased. Thankfully, it was his favorite class, and the one he excelled in outside of drama. And, for some reason, he was happier to be sharing the joys of _Creative Writing 101_ with one Jackie Cook.   
  
He pulled his pen out from behind his ear, sticking it cap-side first into his mouth. “Jackie.” She didn’t hear him, singing under her breath. He smirked, kicking the back of her chair.   
  
She turned around, giving him a smile as she removed the headphones from her ears. “Hey.”  
  
He twisted the pen around in his mouth with his tongue, leaning forward. “After this, you wanna go get some pizza or something?”  
  
“Sure.” She threw her IPod in her black Prada handbag, resting her elbow on the back of her chair as she leaned in his direction. “We have to meet Wallace after his last exam, though.”  
  
“That’s, like, two hours away.” Logan removed the pen, giving her a smile as their professor strolled in. “We can hit Barnes and Noble, too.”  
  
They stared at each other for a long moment, and Jackie nodded, biting her lower lip. “Sure.”  
  
Logan immediately jumped, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his vibrating phone. He checked the ID, shaking his head slightly. “Dammit, Veronica...” With a nod, he turned his phone off, throwing it on the desk. “It’s a date, then.”  
  
She glanced at his phone. “Aren’t you going to call her back?”  
  
“Later, we have an exam to take.”  
  
Jackie gave Logan a playfully leery look. “Isn’t the significant other going to be mad because you’re taking me out for pizza and books?”  
  
He shrugged, smirking. “Then we won’t tell her.” He winked at her as the professor began to talk, handing out stacks of papers.   
  
“Good luck.” Jackie sang quietly before turning around in her seat.  
  
“Good luck.” He whispered back, slouching in his chair as their professor dropped a test in front of him.  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Veronica didn’t know how exactly they ended up driving to Club Thin yet again. Wallace called, and Logan, as always, jumped the gun and immediately insisted they all go. Baby Lilly was under Keith’s watchful eye, who, like Logan, just could not say no to a tiny child and Duncan’s big baby blues.  
  
She made a mental note to never let Meg dress her again- the girl had convinced her that her denim miniskirt with her tiny white tank top was “totally cute,” and even though Logan and Duncan had voiced their approval, she still didn’t buy it. She also didn’t know why she allowed Meg to do her make-up- the red lipstick and smokey eyes made her feel almost whorish.  
  
Logan had repeatedly informed her that she looked beautiful, and she had repeatedly informed him that she would not be taking fashion advice from someone who managed to dress in almost the same exact outfit as his best friend without even trying.  
  
She had to admit that it was pretty funny when they both appeared in black dress pants and similar blue button-down shirts- their faces alone was worth the price of admission. It was only when Meg started cooing about how cute they looked was the moment truly hysterical, and Logan rushed to change his clothes.   
  
Right now, Logan nearly- and coincidentally- matched her with his blue jeans and white business shirt. He accented his outfit with a loose, red tie, and she had to acknowledge his attractiveness. In the middle of giving the bartender in the VIP section his credit card so the tab could be arranged, he was leaning over and she couldn’t help the desire coursing through her.   
  
“Veronica Mars!”  
  
Veronica turned at the sound of the all-too-familiar voice, giving Wallace a bright grin, waving as he appeared through the crowd with Jackie trailing behind. “Wallace!”   
  
Wallace’s eyes widened at the sight of Duncan, shaking his hand. “Duncan Kane! Good to see you, man!” He glanced at Meg, grinning. “Hey...Meg?”  
  
Meg nodded, fixing her light pink skirt as a drunk party-goer brushed past her. “Yes, I’m Meg.” She held on to Duncan’s arm, and he gently patted her hand. “I remember you from school-” She smiled at Jackie. “Hi, I’m Meg, Duncan’s girlfriend.”  
  
“I’m Jackie, _Wallace_ ’s girlfriend.” Jackie’s smile faded as Logan appeared at Veronica’s side, and she faced Wallace, giving him a slight peck on the cheek. “I’m going to run to the bathroom, okay?”  
  
“Yeah, go ahead.”  
  
Jackie rushed out of the VIP section, and Logan glanced down at Veronica, smiling faintly. “I’ll be right back.” He glanced at the others, nodding. “Drinks are on me- so party hard.” He pointed at Meg and Duncan. “Especially you two.”  
  
Before Veronica could reply, Logan had taken off after Jackie. She glanced at Wallace, frowning slightly. “Hey- is Jackie mad at me?”  
  
He shook his head, swiping a drink off a waitress’ tray. “I don’t think so, why?”  
  
She shrugged. “She didn’t say hi to me.”  
  
“V, stop being paranoid.”  
  
“WHERE ARE THE FRICKIN’ HOTTIES?!”  
  
Veronica froze, and she turned toward the holler. There was Dick on top of a table, two drinks in hand. Below, seated around the table was a very embarrassed-looking Madison, along with Gia, Ashley, Carrie Bishop, Casey, and Shelly Pomroy.  
  
“Oh. My. _God_.” Veronica muttered as Wallace, Duncan, and Meg turned toward the commotion. No, Wallace and Jackie wouldn’t be the _only_ ones on break, but that didn’t stop her horror at the sight of the 09ers. Madison seemed to feel the exact same way upon spotting the group, and immediately nudged Ashley, pointing at them.  
  
Dick’s eyes widened at the sight of the group, and he jumped off the table, raising his glass in the air. “DUNCAN!”  
  
Duncan smiled nervously, giving him a short wave. “Hey... _Dick_.” He grasped Meg’s arm, leading them to the table. After a long, reluctant moment, Veronica and Wallace followed.  
  
“Wow, they let _anyone_ in here, don’t they?” Madison asked loudly upon seeing Veronica. She gave her the once-over, her lip curling in disgust at the sight of her short skirt.  
  
“I was just about to say the same thing.” Veronica replied with a smile, giving Casey and Gia a wave.  
  
“So, broke up with Logan yet, Veronica Mars?” Carrie asked, handing Duncan a beer.  
  
She fought back the urge to lash out, forcing herself to keep smiling. “Nope, he’s actually just getting Jackie.”  
  
“Just getting Jackie?” Madison repeated with a lurid smile. “ _Alone_?”  
  
Veronica’s smile faded, and Duncan stepped forward, accepting Carrie’s beer. “Good to see you guys. Again.”  
  
“You look fabulous, Meg!” Ashley shouted with a smile. “You both do- parenthood did you guys good.”  
  
“We didn’t mean that prom thing, Duncan.” Casey said quickly. “It was a joke.”  
  
“What prom thing?” Meg asked loudly.  
  
“Nothing.” Casey slid over, patting the chair next to him. “Have a seat, guys.”  
  
Duncan grinned at Meg, leading her to the table. “Are you guys gonna be nice?” Meg gripped his arm tighter, glancing over her shoulder at Veronica and rolling her eyes.   
  
Veronica forced a smile, shrugging sympathetically before facing Wallace. “Wanna dance?”  
  
Logan pushed through the crowd, trying to catch up with Jackie. “Hey- Jackie!” She ignored him, attempting to make her way into the girls’ bathroom. He managed to grab her arm, pulling her away from the bathroom and against the wall. “What the hell?”  
  
“That was me ignoring you, Logan.” She snapped, fixing her top.  
  
“What- why are you pissed off?”  
  
“I’m not pissed off,” She said nonchalantly, leaning against the wall. “I’m just doing exactly what you told me to do.”  
  
He sighed, taking a step away from her as he remembered their conversation from the previous night. “Jackie, I meant we couldn’t hang by ourselves, not when we were in public.”   
  
She laughed, shaking her head. “You were a lot more fun before you were whipped.”  
  
His eyes narrowed at her words. “I am _not_ whipped.”  
  
“O- _kay_...”  
  
“Don’t start, Jackie, all right?” She didn’t say a word, and just continued to stare at him. He nodded once, reaching over and taking her hand. “Let’s dance.”  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise, but she didn’t resist, following him down the hall and down the stairs. “What about-”  
  
“We’re in public, come on.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica grimaced as Dick wrapped his arms around both her and Wallace as they danced, pulling them close. “You guys are SO cute...”  
  
“And you are SO drunk, man, let me go.” Wallace shrugged out of his grasp, grabbing Veronica’s hand and leading her further into the crowd. “He’s obnoxious.”  
  
“And a charmer!” Veronica said sarcastically, looking around the dancefloor for any sign of Logan. Duncan and Meg were somewhere near the bar, the last she checked, but she hadn’t seen Logan since he ran away almost an hour ago. She held on to Wallace, flinching as another arm wrapped around her. She relaxed when she spotted Gia behind her, drink in hand. “Hi, Gia.”  
  
“Veronica!” She whirled around, coming face-to-face with Veronica and nearly knocking over Wallace. “You look so good!”  
  
She nodded slightly. “Thanks.” Her eyes traveled over the crowd, a frown playing on her lips. “Have you seen Logan?”  
  
Gia nodded, pointing vaguely in the direction of the stairs. “Here, you _have_ to try this,” She handed Veronica her pink glass, nodding enthusiastically. “It’s like drinking liquid bubble gum- it’s totally awesome.”  
  
Veronica grasped the glass, her eyes on the stairs. “Dance with Wallace, Gia.” She walked away, ignoring Wallace’s loud protests as she made her way toward the stairs, taking a sip of Gia’s drink on the way.   
  
She spotted Duncan and Meg several feet away in a heated lip lock, dancing to their own beat. As the surprise subdued, she frowned, realizing that the two probably hadn’t had any rest in nearly a year. This was most likely the very first time that they’ve been together by themselves in ages, and she suddenly felt very happy for them.   
  
Moving away before they noticed her, she caught the back of Logan’s head. He was dancing closely with someone, his head dipped down. Her eyes narrowed as she got closer, and there was Jackie, her arms wrapping around Logan’s neck as they continued to dance to some Sean Paul song.  
  
Sex on the dance floor is what Lilly used to call it- it was her preferred method whenever they went to the school dances. Grinding on Logan like they weren’t wearing clothes, her hands running up and down his body as their hips moved in beat to the music and in unison with each other- that’s exactly how he was dancing with Jackie at the moment.   
  
Veronica nearly downed Gia’s drink, handing the glass to the nearest waitress before rushing over to the two. She stopped right behind Logan, sliding closer and placing her hands on his hips. He stiffened slightly, looking over his shoulder, and she smiled up at him, her stare ice cold.  
  
He didn’t even make an effort to look guilty, instead, he gave her a slight grin, tilting his head back so their foreheads awkwardly touched. He was drunk, she knew that, but that didn’t stop her from moving around him, sliding between him and Jackie.   
  
“Hey, baby.” He slurred with a grin, slipping his arm around her waist. Her arms wrapped around Logan’s neck, pulling him close, and he continued to dance, unfazed as she pulled his mouth down on hers.  
  
Jackie frowned slightly, a faint annoyance coursing through her at being pushed out. Wallace was nowhere in sight, and Veronica and Logan continued to grind and make out right in front of her. She inhaled sharply, determined, as she stepped right behind Veronica, dancing against her.   
  
Veronica pulled her mouth off Logan’s, looking over her shoulder at Jackie. Jackie raised her eyebrows but continued to dance, and Logan’s hand left Veronica’s back, grasping Jackie’s waist and pulling her closer.  
  
As the three danced, she realized she wasn’t as drunk as they were, wasn’t drunk enough to enjoy or even be amused by it, and just wanted to get out of the way. Logan’s eyes weren’t even on her anymore, and she would’ve smacked him if they were in a more private place.   
  
Shaking her head, Veronica stumbled out of their embrace, fixing her skirt as she walked away. Logan watched her go, a frown on his lips as Jackie filled the space, her arms around his neck yet again. “Veronica!” He called, and she ignored him, disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Veronica stopped in front of the bar, wiping frustrated tears from her eyes. She got mad at herself for getting so emotional over something so stupid, and quicky inhaled, then exhaled, trying to calm herself down. She clenched her jaw, pushing her way through the bar and toward the other flight of stairs to the VIP section.  
  
The music pounded in her ears as she moved, and she wondered why she was suddenly feeling so dizzy when she had only had two drinks. The only reason she could think of was that she was so embarrassed and upset that it had started to take over her physical state, like the time Duncan broke up with her and she felt her heart literally hurt. It had to be that.  
  
She stopped, leaning against a table, her eyes shutting tightly when the room started to spin around her. Her eyes shot open, and she looked up, watching the girl on top of the table dance. The brunette stripped off her sheer top, revealing her tight lingerie-style silk bodice and continued to dance and gyrate seductively to the music.  
  
Veronica swallowed hard, her eyes on the girl as she stripped, all the colors around her bright and capricious. She blinked rapidly, using the table for support as she remained entranced, not noticing when Logan appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
“Hey,” He muttered in her ear, frowning as she tilted, the back of her head falling against his chest as her eyes remained on the girl. “Mars...”  
  
His words were clouded and distorted in her ears as the colors and music continued to assault her senses, but the girl dancing above her remained startlingly clear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She became more and more convinced she could help him.

**_Now..._**  
  
“Are...Veronica?”  
  
“Yes, I’m Veronica.” She mumbled, clutching Logan’s sleeve as she tilted her head, resting her cheek against his chest. He held on to her with strong arms, and she sighed, nearly melting into him. “You smell really good.”  
  
Logan frowned, wondering how a question of someone’s well-being led to a garbled introduction, but thought better than voicing his confusion out loud. He had expected a fight when he went looking for her, but instead found this. Sobriety was storming into him quick as he took in Veronica’s current state, and he silently cursed himself for leaving her alone for so long.  
  
His arms wrapped around her waist tightly, holding her as she turned back to the dancing girl on the bar. “How much did you drink, baby?”  
  
“Two.” She laughed slightly, feeling suddenly happy and relaxed, almost euphoric. No more sadness or disappointment- it was nice. “I know her...”  
  
“Do you?” He asked, glancing at the girl before inching Veronica toward the bathrooms.  
  
“She’s Amy.” Veronica said as he nearly dragged her off the dance floor. “She’s in my ethics class...”  
  
“We’ll say hi later, okay?”  
  
She shook her head, blinking back the bright lights in front of her eyes. “She hates me, her boyfriend paid me to catch her cheating- she also didn’t tell him she danced at-” He urged Veronica against the wall, and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss, her story forgotten.  
  
He turned his head and her lips pressed against his cheek. He rubbed her hips absently, tapping the waitress’ shoulder next to them. “Can you get her some water?” He asked, ignoring Veronica slow kisses to his neck.  
  
She glanced at the waitress, grinning at her. “Hi...”  
  
Logan smiled tightly, feigning embarrassment. “She’s had too much.” The waitress nodded and gave him a wink before disappearing toward the bar.  
  
Veronica giggled slightly, her hands slipping down his chest. “Logan...”  
  
His eyes widened and he pulled her hands from between his legs, entwining his fingers in hers as he kept their hands at chest-level. This wasn’t like her at all- she never got drunk in public. In their apartment at three o’clock in the morning with him leading the way was a different story, but never in public. Something was off. “Veronica, really, how much did you have to drink?”  
  
“I care about you _so_ much, Logan...” Veronica mumbled, leaving an excruciatingly measured kiss on his neck as she unwound her hands from his, her arms once again around his neck.  
  
He stared down at her, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. “Yeah, now I _know_ you’re drunk.” He smiled shortly at the waitress who proved him with a bottle of water, quickly opening it up and holding it to Veronica’s lips. She stared at the bottle wearily, and he made a show of taking a drink, downing half of it before holding it to her lips, waiting.  
  
Her lips finally parted, and he gently poured the liquid into her mouth, only stopping when it started to dribble down her chin. She swallowed hard, nodding to herself before going for the bottle again. He served her, smiling as she swallowed the second time, shaking her head.  
  
He rested his forehead against hers, sighing. “Better?” She nodded, and he mimicked her, his smile fading. “We need to talk, V-”  
  
“Get a ROOM.”  
  
Logan separated from Veronica, giving Ashley a glare as Veronica giggled. “Your ability to drain the life out of an actual conversation is _remarkable_ , Ashley. Great job.” She smirked, heading for the VIP section, and he sighed, facing Veronica. “To be continued- come on.”  
  
The trip up the stairs was trying, but Veronica was at least steady. She continued to smile in a way that managed to make Logan smile himself and feel just a bit unnerved, and he wondered if she took anything in the time they were apart. It just wasn’t like her.  
  
What was unceremoniously now dubbed The 09er Section was currently full- another round of drinks had been ordered, and there was a conversation going on about the “good ol’ days.” Meg looked bored out of her mind, playing with her diamond necklace as Duncan laughed at something Casey said.  
  
“Speaking of awesomely bad dancing...” Dick held a twenty in front of Duncan’s face, nearly lying on Meg’s lap. “Dude, do us all a favor and buy yourself some rhythm.”  
  
Duncan’s smile faded but he grabbed the twenty, shoving it in his pocket. “When you buy yourself some class-”  
  
“Speaking of class...” Madison sang, nodding at a stumbling Logan and Veronica as they made their way to the table.  
  
Duncan stood, helping Logan get Veronica in the booth as a waitress set down their drinks. “Is she all right?”  
  
“Yeah.” Logan muttered, sliding in next to her. She promptly leaned against him, her arm wrapping around his waist. “Too much liquid courage.”  
  
“Hey,” Carrie said suddenly, setting down her drink. “Remember when the guys did that rap group thing at the talent show?”  
  
Logan cringed at the memory, shaking his head. “I’m so glad I was on the school paper.”  
  
“Then you gave it a bad review and Casey almost hit you!” Duncan continued with a laugh.  
  
Logan shrugged, grinning as the table laughed. “It was a disgrace and uninspired- I stand by my review.”  
  
“Hey,” Veronica spoke up loudly, straightening up in her seat. “Remember when you guys wrote SLUT on my locker after Shelly’s party? I cried and cried...high school was so much _fun_ for you guys!”  
  
The laughter stopped abruptly, an awkward silence overtaking the table. Logan leaned in, resting his mouth on Veronica’s ear. “Stop, okay?”  
  
“Why?” She said loudly, pushing him away. “We’re talking about high school- I have stories.”  
  
Duncan pressed his lips together, feeling the tension around the table. “Hey, Veronica, remember when Lilly made you cut class with us so we could go to the beach? Your dad was so mad.” She grinned, and he smiled back, reaching over Logan and rubbing her knee soothingly. “We had some good times.”  
  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa- check it out.” Dick said abruptly.  
  
Casey whistled as Jackie gave Wallace a playful lap dance across the room, he almost giggling as she grinded between his open legs in a exaggerated manner, all potential sensuality stalled by the fact that she was laughing hysterically.  
  
Logan’s eyes drifted to Jackie, watching her for a long moment before glancing down at Veronica, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. She hugged him, sighing as she felt his hands around her waist. “They’re both wasted.” He muttered.  
  
Duncan shrugged. “They’re having fun.” He eyed Meg. “When are you planning to give me one of those?” She rolled her eyes, elbowing him.  
  
Jackie started lifting her shirt and Wallace laughing loudly, quickly grabbing her hands and pulling her on his lap, giving her a quick kiss. “I love my hot girlfriend!” He shouted at the 09er table, prompting Duncan and Logan to lift their drinks to him. Their gestures were ignored as Jackie pulled Wallace into her embrace.  
  
“How come we don’t have girlfriends like that?” Dick asked Casey, ignoring Madison’s glare. “We never have the sexy girlfriends who wanna do stuff...”  
  
“Want a lap dance?” Veronica offered, giving Logan a grin as Dick groaned next to them.  
  
He smiled back. “When we’re in the privacy of our room.” She let out an excited giggle, and he laughed, pressing his forehead against hers. “You are so cute...”  
  
“Ew, TMI.” Madison said loudly, giving them a look.  
  
“Jealous?” Logan asked as Veronica leaned down to kiss his neck, his eyebrow raised.  
  
“I would _not_ mind hitting that.” Casey muttered, taking a sip of his beer as his eyes remained on Jackie, who was now screaming with laughter as Wallace did a body shot off her neck.  
  
“She’s a hottie.” Dick agreed, cupping his hands to his mouth. “Save a horse, ride a Dick, Jackie!” Veronica’s head lifted from Logan’s neck, giving Dick a glare. He stared at her blankly. “What?”  
  
Gia suddenly came racing over to the table, eyes wide. “You guys _have_ to see this girl stripping on a table downstairs...” Dick and Casey jumped up, following Gia down the stairs to the dancefloor.  
  
Meg nudged Duncan, and he nodded, facing Logan. “Let’s go, dude.”  
  
Logan nodded, sliding out of the booth with them. He leaned down, pulling Veronica to her feet. She gave him a smile, holding on to his arm for support. Glancing over his shoulder, he waved at Wallace. “We’re out of here!” He yelled.  
  
“Are you sure she’s okay?” Duncan asked, eying Veronica cautiously.  
  
Logan nodded, bending over and scooping Veronica up in his arms. “Just had a bit too much fun.” She sighed, nuzzling against his chest as her eyes closed. “Let’s go.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan sighed, watching Veronica sleep on her side of the bed. He uncrossed his arms, leaning down and fixing her bra strap, which had slid off her shoulder. He didn’t touch her skirt or heels, not wanting to wake her. Slowly, he sat down next to her, his eyes on her face for a long moment before tilting over and leaving a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
They could talk tomorrow, he could wait.  
  
Veronica grabbed Logan’s arm as he started to stand, her hand sliding down to his wrist as he relaxed next to her. “Logan....”  
  
“Hey, Party Girl.” He rested his hand on hers, rubbing her skin lightly. “I’m gonna brush my teeth- go back to bed.”  
  
“Are you in love with Jackie?” She whispered, licking her lips slightly.  
  
“No.”  
  
She sighed, her hand slipping between his legs, resting on his thigh. “Do you love me?”  
  
His eyes fell on her hand for a moment before settling back on her face. “More than you will ever know.”  
  
“But you don’t like me sometimes.”  
  
Logan grinned slightly, his fingers running over her stomach. “I think you could say the same...” She smiled, biting her lower lip, and he felt a surge of pure love course through him at the sight of her there. He swallowed hard, nodding. “I’ll be back...”  
  
He leaned down, starting to kiss her cheek when she grabbed his face, forcing his mouth onto hers. He responded immediately, tasting something sweet on her tongue, and she moaned, her hands yanking on his shirt, his tie, pulling him on top of her.  
  
Glancing at the slightly open door, he let out a sharp breath as he felt Veronica’s heels digging into the back of his thighs, his hand pulling her leg higher up his waist. Her hands clumsily unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders as his mouth fell on her neck, sucking on her skin.  
  
She let out a gasp, her hips moving against his roughly as his hands pushed her skirt off her thighs. She wanted to get to his pants but their bodies were so close together and she couldn’t move without feeling like the whole room was tilting. There was nothing she wanted more at that moment than to have him inside her- she wanted to feel him, she wanted to touch him, wanted him to touch her, she wanted to go back to normal-  
  
“Hey, do you guys- _OH_.”  
  
Logan froze, looking over his shoulder and spotting the blur that was Duncan as he tried to shut the door. Veronica continued to kiss his neck and he quickly pushed off her, mouth open but unsure of what to say. As in any situation like that, he resorted to laughing, shaking his head as he tried to unwrap Veronica’s legs from his waist.  
  
“I should’ve knocked- I’m so, so damn sorry.”  
  
“Duncan-”  
  
The door slammed behind them, and Logan continued to laugh, settling on his knees. Veronica stared up at him, slowly smiling as he kept right on laughing, now covering his face with his hands. She started to giggle, nudging him with her knee. “Logan...”  
  
He removed his hands, coughing as his laughter persisted. “I don’t think he’s ever going to come into our bedroom again without knocking.” He held up his hand, and she high-fived him, her grin growing.  
  
Nodding, he climbed out of the bed, walking to the door, still chuckling. She lifted her head, pausing as a wave of dizziness came over her. “Logan- we were doing something... “ She nearly whined, attempting to sit up.  
  
“I’ll be right back!”  
  
She watched as he walked out of the bedroom, then flopped back on the bed, pouting ever-so-slightly. They were so close, and just like that, Duncan ruined it. Damn him. She sighed, refusing to admit defeat, but found herself falling asleep before Logan returned.  
  
  
 _ **Then...**_  
  
Veronica was sure she was about two seconds away from doing The Happy Dance.  
  
Wallace and Logan were coming in from San Diego, and she would have their company for the entire duration of Winter Break. Jackie would be joining them after the weekend, and she had to admit she couldn’t wait to go to the beach and the clubs and the mall. Hell, she couldn’t wait to go shopping with Jackie.  
  
It had taken forever to convince her father to let Logan stay over for his vacation, and he had finally agreed after informing her that Logan would sleep in the living room, and only the living room. There was something exciting about her father and Logan in the same house, she knew there would be an effort made to get along, if only for her sake.  
  
Even with the Aaron Echolls trial just a week away, nothing could bring her down. She had tried to busy herself with petty cases for the entire day, not knowing when exactly the two would arrive back in Neptune. Logan was driving, so she knew he could probably get there in a half hour if he really wanted to.  
  
There was a loud knock on the door, and she nearly squealed, startling Backup as she jumped to her feet and raced down the hallway toward the front door. Sun peeked in through the pleated shades and she bounced just a bit, inhaling deeply and gathering some composure. She needed to play it cool.  
  
She flung open the door and there was Logan Echolls, a duffel bag in one hand, and a teddy bear in the other. A wide grin grew on his face at the sight of her, and he held up the bear. “Hi, babe.”  
  
Veronica threw herself at him, her mouth slamming onto his as her arms swung around his neck. He stumbled back, quickly regaining his balance and releasing his bag, his free arm wrapping around her waist. He managed to slide her up his body so they were face to face, her feet dangling off the floor.  
  
Finally pulling back and releasing her, he gasped, resting his forehead on hers. “Now, _that’s_ what I call a warm welcome.”  
  
She grinned, running her hands down the sides of his face, then down his chest. “I missed you.”  
  
“Missed you too,” He glanced over her shoulder, inside the apartment. “Keith home?”  
  
“Nope, we’re all alone for two days.”  
  
“Huh. He’s actually trusting me to be in the house alone with his precious daughter for two days unsupervised?”  
  
“No...that’s why I told him you were getting here on Sunday. Come on.” She grabbed his hand, leading him into the apartment. He pulled back, scooping down and snatching his bag before following her in.  
  
As soon as they were inside, Logan shut the door with his foot, yanking Veronica back to him. He kissed her hard, running his hands over her head. She responded eagerly, ignoring Backup’s barks as the dog came running in.  
  
Logan grinned, kissing her cheek softly. “It feels so good to touch you, Veronica.” He whispered, hopping on his toes before falling to his knees, rubbing Backup’s head enthusiastically. “My partner in crime!”  
  
She watched as she fixed her hair, her smile growing. “You’re more excited to see him, I think.” He nodded shortly, and she laughed. “What happened to Wallace?”  
  
“He’ll be around later- just spending some time with his mom.” On his hands and knees now, he unzipped his bag, humming softly to himself. “Look what I got you,” He murmured, glancing up at her.  
  
“ _A pony_?!” She shrieked, eyes wide. He laughed, pulling out a black package and tossing it up. She caught it, shaking the box and frowning playfully. “I don’t hear a pony...”  
  
Logan climbed to his feet, nodding. “Yeah, I suck. Open it!”  
  
Veronica spun around, setting the box on the coffee table. She opened it, pushing aside the red tissue paper and gasping at the black silk halter dress inside. She pulled it out, another gasp escaping her at the diamond chain that held the straps together, at the Donna Karan label. “Logan!”  
  
A smile played on his lips as she pressed the dress to her body, then held it out, staring at it. “Mina from my drama class helped me pick it out, she’s trying to become a model and I figured she would know what the hell she was doing.” He smiled, pleased. “Do you like it?”  
  
“Yes!” She kissed him quickly, and he grabbed her arm, pulling her in for a longer kiss. They separated, still close, and both exhaled, trying to get over the rush that ran through them. She licked her lips, giving him a smile as she backed up, sitting on the coffee table. “What’s the occasion?”  
  
“We are going out tonight for dinner,” He sat down beside her, gently nudging her with his shoulder. “My mom’s favorite restaurant...you’re gonna love it, I promise.”  
  
“I have to try it on.” She said suddenly, jumping to her feet and dashing for her room.  
  
He stood, watching her go. “Can I come?” Before he could laugh, she had run back into the living room, grabbing his arm and pulling him toward her room. He put his hands on her shoulders, grinning as she nearly danced inside, taking him with her.  
  
“Okay, should my hair be up or down?” She asked as she unzipped her hoodie, throwing it on her bed. She fixed her tank top, turning around. “Up, right?” She froze as he was now right in front of her, his face inches from her. “Logan...”  
  
“Ssh.” He whispered, pressing his lips against hers. She threw the dress on her computer chair, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer, moving them both further into her room, his hand swinging back and closing the door behind them.  
  
They fell to her bed, her fingers running down his chest as he lowered his mouth to her neck. He moved between her legs, his hands moving under her tank top while her hands stayed on the back of his neck, urging him to keep kissing her. His tongue ran over her pulse and she gasped, smiling as he chuckled, his fingers brushing over her bra.  
  
In one move, her top was off and discarded on the bed. She grinned, turning so she was on top of him, adjusting herself so her ass was right on his cock and the sound that left his lips told her it was the right move to make. Leaning down, she kissed him, stifling a moan as his fingertips ran over her spine, her hands gathering his green t-shirt and pulling it up his torso.  
  
Logan sat up, allowing her to remove his shirt, and that too was tossed to the side. His hand cupped behind her neck, urging her mouth on his. This time the kiss was slow, his tongue moving in her mouth and now she groaned, her nails digging into his shoulders as he moved his mouth over her cheek, her jaw, and back on her neck.  
  
“Logan...” She whispered breathlessly, gripping his hair.  
  
“Mm.” He mumbled, his mouth continuing its assault on her neck.  
  
“Make love to me.”  
  
He froze, remaining still for a long moment. Her grasp on his hair loosened and she rubbed the back of his neck soothingly as he pulled back to stare at her. “Are you serious?” She nodded, unable to stop the blush forming on her cheeks. “I-I don’t have a condom.” He muttered, beginning to blush himself “Wasn’t exactly planning this...”  
  
“I’m on the Pill again,” She ran a hand down his face, her free hand reaching into her drawer and pulling out a red foil wrap. "And I _always_ come prepared..." She sang in a whisper.  
  
"Oh, thank God." He said, swiping the condom out of her hand.  
  
Slowly, he turned so he was back on top, dipping his head between her breasts as he dropped the condom on the bed, his hands running down her stomach. Veronica watched him, her breath catching as his mouth fell on the spot just above the band of her jeans, and he quickly unfastened them, tugging them off her body.  
  
He kissed his way down as he slowly removed her underwear, stopping just before he took them off completely. She let out a slightly disappointed cry, and he grinned up at her, pulling them down her knees. “We have two days...” He whispered, his hands drifting over the inside of her thighs. “I’m going to wear you _out_ , don’t worry.”  
  
Biting her lip, Veronica reached over, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him up. He groaned as their lips connected, her legs around his waist and there was only the material of his jeans separating him and he was about to lose it, he was sure.  
  
Veronica let out a groan as she reached between their bodies and felt him get aroused at her touch, her mouth on his neck as he started to grind against her. “Logan- please...”  
  
“What is it, baby?” He whispered shakily, lowering his mouth to her neck.  
  
“Please...”  
  
“Veronica, honey, I’m home!”  
  
Logan’s head flew up, his panicked eyes on the door. “Oh, holy shit.” He whispered as Veronica’s head turned toward the door. “Holy fucking shit, you said he wasn’t going to be home.”  
  
“He wasn’t- get off.” Logan flew off Veronica, quickly gathering his shirt. Veronica sat up, looking around for her own. “Logan-” He held up her underwear and she snatched it out of his grasp, putting it on. “Don’t come in, dad- I’m not decent!”  
  
Logan snorted and she kicked him, pointing towards the bathroom. He nodded, jumping up and dashing for the door. “Give me a second, dad.”  
  
“I see Logan’s car outside, and his bag’s in the living room,” Keith said outside her door, a suspicious tinge in his voice. “I thought he was coming on Sunday.”  
  
“You were _also_ supposed to come on _Saturday_!” She called, pulling on her shirt. She inhaled deeply, picking up her jeans and pulling them on. “Today’s been full of surprises- Wallace is home too! They cut classes early!”  
  
“Lovely. Open the door, Veronica.”  
  
She jumped to her feet, fastening up her pants as she walked across the room. She swung the door open, giving her father a million-watt smile. “Hi, daddy.”  
  
He smiled down at her before glancing over her shoulder. “Where’s Logan.”  
  
“Bathroom.” She gave the most nonchalant shrug that she could manage, pointing at her new dress hanging over her chair. “He bought me a dress and I was trying it on...told him to wait in the bathroom while I changed.”  
  
“Next time, tell him to wait in the living room, okay?” He gave her a warning look, his eyes drifting to the bathroom door. “Come on out, Logan!”  
  
The bathroom door swung open, and Logan walked out, a forced, almost sheepish smile on his face. “Hiya, Mr. Mars.”  
  
“Keith, Logan, it’s Keith.” He held out his hand, and Logan shook it firmly. “How’s college treating you?”  
  
“Better than high school, Keith.”  
  
“Good to hear.” Keith’s eyes locked on Logan’s, openly cringing. “You have lipstick on your neck,” He said, rubbing at his own skin. Logan’s smile faded and he glanced at Veronica, who was suddenly interested in the hardwood floor. “If you’re going to make out with my daughter that heavily, do it in the living room next time, all right?”  
  
Logan rubbed at his skin, his eyes on the floor. “Yep.”  
  
“Yes, _sir_.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Good.” He gave the two a grin, wrapping his arm around Veronica’s shoulders. “Now that I’ve thoroughly embarrassed you both, how about we get something to eat, hm?”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan had seriously thought about Veronica’s suggestion.  
  
As soon as they had sat down in the BBQ restaurant, Logan had started to discuss his father’s trial, and she had found herself nearly ignored as he and her father had a long, intense conversation about the possibility of a conviction happening.  
  
Slim to none.  
  
She refused to hear her father’s brutally honest opinion, and even though Logan had appeared to take it in stride, his eyes told her that it wasn’t exactly the answer he was hoping for either. She sighed, chewing on her salad as Keith finished up his long rant of Neptune’s justice system.  
  
“Keith,” Logan interrupted, setting down his fork. “Veronica thinks I should testify at my dad’s trial. As a character witness.” He paused, thinking. “You- you know about my dad’s...” He smiled coldly. “His _violent_ tendencies, yeah?”  
  
Keith slowly nodded. “Yes...”  
  
“Yeah, well, I don’t want that to be brought up, if I do testify. At all. In any way. I just want it to be a straightforward Q&A, just the basics.” His eyes fell on Veronica for a moment. “I think I’m willing...anything to put him behind bars.” She gave him a grateful smile, and he nodded. "What do you think?" He asked Keith, pausing to suck the leftover barbeque sauce from his thumb.  
  
Keith's eyebrows rose. "You're asking for my opinion?" Logan quickly nodded. "All right...I honestly think you could help the prosecution, Logan. We don’t have much going for us with evidence, and the prosecution could use anything they can get.”  
  
Logan nodded. “Okay.”  
  
Keith nodded in return, wiping his hands with a napkin. “We’ll try to get it arranged.”  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Veronica sat in her Intro to Psychology class, absently tapping her pencil against her open notebook as her professor continued to discuss the effects of emotional abuse on a child. In her notebook, she had scribbled and underlined “Verbal/Emotional/Physical Child Abuse,” and right underneath it, in bold and all caps, circled several times: **LOGAN**.  
  
This part of her class was easy, she aced every test and essay. Logan, she found out, was a classic textbook example of an abused child. It was almost scary. Because of this, she found herself paying more and more attention every time her professor discussed recovery.  
  
She became more and more convinced she could help him.  
  
The class was dismissed, and she gathered her books, pushing her way out of the classroom before her professor could stop her again to discuss “that boyfriend of hers.” She wasn’t about to let him try to talk her into inviting Logan to the class.  
  
Stepping out into the sun, her eyes widened as she spotted Logan near the bulletin board, watching a couple of film majors shoot the parking lot with a handheld camera. She grinned, jogging over to him. “Hey, this is a nice surprise.” She stood on her toes, kissing his cheek softly.  
  
“Hey,” He grabbed her arm before she moved away, pulling her in for a quick kiss that ended up just short of her mouth. “Thought I would pick you up- how was class?”  
  
She paused, slightly troubled at how awkward his kiss was. It had been this way since yesterday night at the club. It was as if he was trying too hard. “Boring as usual.” They started to walk toward the parking lot, and she looked down, shoving her books into her messenger bag. “How’s the Kane clan?”  
  
“ _Veggie Tunes, Volume Two_ is out. We have graduated to _Silly Songs with Larry_. I am totally convinced Duncan and Meg enjoy it more than the kid.” She stared at him, a smile playing on her lips and he grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Let’s raise our 2.5 kids on Muse and the Franz, okay?” Her smile faded, and he sighed, squeezing her shoulder. “It’s okay to laugh.”  
  
“I am laughing. On the inside.” She said brusquely.  
  
“When you’re not crying?” She gave him a look, and he chuckled, giving her a half-hearted hug. “Come on, Veronica, let’s stop fighting for two seconds, all right? I feel like I’m in _War of the Roses_ or something.”  
  
She fought back a frown, adjusting the strap of her bag. She dodged a skateboarder, glancing up at Logan. “So, what did you do today?”  
  
“Checked my e-mail, ate a cheeseburger, turned down sex with Angelina Jolie, the usual.” He said with a smile.  
  
Veronica nodded, pressing her lips together as she gathered up the nerve to speak. “I bought a book for my psych class today, you really should look at it.”  
  
His grin faded slowly. “Why.”  
  
She entwined her fingers with his, trying to sooth him. “Well...there’s a big section on overcoming child abuse.” He slowed down, and she squeezed his hand, quickly continuing. “There’s quotes and pointers and-”  
  
“ _Stop_.”  
  
Before she knew what was happening, Logan had unwrapped his arm from her shoulders, giving her a firm look of warning. “It could really help you, I talked-”  
  
His voice was sharp now. “ _Don’t_.”  
  
“Don’t what? Logan-”  
  
“Are you going home with me or taking your own car?” He interrupted tersely, walking ahead of her.  
  
She stood there, watching him go. “I’ll take my car.” She said quietly.  
  
As Logan drove off, Veronica gritted her teeth, climbing into her car. Instead of driving home, she drove straight to Jackie’s house. Time to get some answers.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Veronica!” Terrence held the door open, waiting for her to walk in. “Good to see you, you look great.” He nodded up the stairs. “Jackie’s up in her room- go right ahead.”  
  
Veronica gave him a smile, jogging up the stairs. The sounds of Massive Attack drifted through the halls from the slightly open door of Jackie’s room, and Veronica inhaled deeply, pushing open the door. Now or never.  
  
Jackie’s room was a mess, suitcases and duffel bags open and spread out on her gigantic bed, clothes thrown about. Looking around the room, she spotted several shirts from UCSD, as well as one of Wallace’s sweaters. A glance at her white dresser produced pictures of Wallace, Wallace and Jackie, their prom picture, Logan and Veronica, who Veronica assumed was Jackie’s mother, and Logan and Jackie.  
  
Jackie walked out of her bathroom, jumping at the sight of Veronica. “Hey.” She said shortly.  
  
“Hey.” She opened her mouth to continue, but Jackie walked past her, throwing the various bottles of lotion, perfume, and pills into her overnight bag. She crossed her arms over her chest. “Are you mad at me?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Veronica’s eyebrows rose. “Yes?” When Jackie didn’t answer, she laughed, shaking her head. “What have I done to you? If I recall, _I’m_ the one that should be mad-”  
  
Jackie spun around, a scowl on her face. “You told Logan he couldn’t be friends with me.”  
  
Veronica’s mouth dropped as Jackie stomped past her, gathering her pictures. “Jackie, I _never_ said that.” Jackie ignored her, and Veronica glared at her in the mirror. “I never said that!”  
  
“Then why did he tell me that?”  
  
“I don’t know!” Jackie stood there, frozen, and Veronica frowned. “But while we’re on the subject, I would definitely appreciate if you could just leave Logan and I alone.”  
  
With a laugh, Jackie threw down the pictures, spinning around and facing Veronica. “Not you, too- Logan’s my friend!” She exclaimed, disbelief in her eyes. “He’s my _friend_!”  
  
“You hang around him like he’s your boyfriend,” Veronica continued angrily. “ _Everyone_ sees it-”  
  
“Veronica, we’re just friends. I told you-”  
  
“Ever since you guys went to UCSD! All you do is-  
  
“You want to know the truth?” Jackie snapped, glaring at her. She slowly nodded. “When all that crap was going on with the trial, he came to ME. He was too afraid to talk to you because he knew he would lash out so he came to ME. I was a shoulder to cry on, _nothing_ more.”  
  
Veronica realized she was way too angry to register this and simply clenched her fists. “I want you to stop hanging over Logan-”  
  
“Veronica, if I wanted Logan, I would go after him. I’m very, very happy with Wallace. I don’t need Logan.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“We flirt. We go clubbing and we get drunk and we act stupid- the last time I really kissed him was at that party you went apeshit at.” She let out a sharp breath. “Instead of worrying about the nonexistent threat that is _me_ , maybe you should be worrying about why exactly you think Logan would cheat on you.”  
  
Veronica laughed shortly, shaking her head. “Logan would never cheat on me-”  
  
Jackie’s face softened then. “Then what’s the problem?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Veronica frowned, thinking of what Jackie said. Did she really think Logan would cheat on her? No, he wouldn’t. So, what was the problem? What was wrong with them? “He has a crush on you.”  
  
A laugh escaped Jackie, and she shook her head. “No, he doesn’t.”  
  
“Yes. He does. I can see it.” She paused. “You have a crush on him, too.”  
  
Jackie shrugged ever-so-slightly. “It’s only just a crush. At the end of the day, I’m still with Wallace, and Logan’s still with you.”  
  
“Unhappy?”  
  
“Very, very happy.”  
  
Veronica sighed. “Sorry.”  
  
“For what?” Jackie grinned as Veronica gave her a smile. She shook her head, leaning against the dresser. “If it bothers you that much, I won’t hang out with Logan.”  
  
“No. Don’t do that.” She sighed. “I don’t want to be one of those girlfriends.” Jackie smirked, and Veronica cringed playfully. “More so than I already am.”  
  
“Whoops,” Both girls turned to find Wallace standing there, mildly surprised. “Didn’t know you would be here, V.”  
  
Jackie walked across the room, wrapping her arm around Wallace’s shoulder. “Wallace,” She said loudly, looking at Veronica. “Are you jealous of my relationship with Logan?”  
  
He gave her a slightly confused look. “No.”  
  
“Would I ever cheat on you with Logan?”  
  
He grinned. “Why would you cheat on me with that dork?”  
  
Jackie smiled proudly at Veronica, nodding once. “See?”  
  
“Point taken.” Veronica sighed, moving for the door. “I’ll see you guys tonight.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica jogged up the steps to her apartment, stopping halfway when she spotted Logan sitting at the top, leaning against the banister. He played with his mother’s silver lighter, flicking it on, then waving his fingers over the flame. He was barefoot, the soles of his feet slightly dirty.  
  
“Logan?”  
  
He glanced at her, closing the lighter and shoving it in his pocket. “Damn _Veggie Tales_...” He muttered, standing slowly. “It’s driving me nuts.” He stepped on to the porch, waiting for Veronica to join him. She continued to stare at him, and he frowned, watching her expression carefully. He couldn’t read her. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Inhaling sharply, Veronica shook her head, grabbing the sides of Logan’s face and pulling him down to her, pressing her lips against his. After just a moment of hesitation, he responded, his arms wrapping around her waist and drawing her close.  
  
It was a soft, gentle kiss. Too tender to be full of lust but there was passion there, a slow, burning desire. It was a kiss that seemed to go on forever, and Veronica wanted it to. They hadn’t kissed like that in ages.  
  
Finally pulling away, Logan smiled, licking his lips. “What was that for?”  
  
“Do I need a reason?” She asked quietly, running her hands down his chest. They were going to be okay, she was sure of it now.  
  
He shook his head, his smile growing. “Never.”  
  
She nodded, pulling his mouth back on hers. In that moment, there was no one else in the world, they were all alone. Nothing to pull them apart, no one to interrupt. Veronica wanted it to last forever.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duncan calmly tapped the beat to the Beastie Boy’s ‘Girls’ on his glass with his knife and fork, getting a laugh out of Logan. Veronica watched the show blankly, while Meg simply shook her head. “He’s always doing that.” Her eyes traveled to a sleeping Lilly. “She gets a kick out of it.”  
  
Logan leaned over the coffee table, grabbing a handful of popcorn. “Since DK has taken to music by utensils, I think our game of dirty Scrabble is now over.” A pause. “Even though, it actually should’ve been over when Veronica kept leaving the room to look for words on the ‘net, but I digress.”  
  
“You’re just a sore loser.” Veronica mumbled, but continued to smile, holding up her score.  
  
“Hey.” Duncan paused, scooping up tiles and throwing them in the box. “How’s the trial going?” He asked quietly. He blushed slightly at the sight of Veronica and Logan’s faces, and shrugged. “We haven’t been able to keep up...Lilly takes up all our time.”  
  
“It’s definitely going.” Logan said, rubbing his eyes. “It’s going. We’re just waiting for a verdict- not a good sign.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because...” Veronica frowned slightly. “It means that there’s a chance it’s a hung jury. It’s taking too long to get a verdict.”  
  
“Oh.” He smiled slightly, not wanting the mood in the room to change. The trial wasn’t something he had to worry about now, not yet. He would wait until the verdict was announced to worry. He faced Logan, nudging him with the Scrabble box. “Still acting?”  
  
Logan nodded briefly. “Yep. I’m even getting paid for it now, those fools...”  
  
Veronica grinned, proud. “He’s a hot commodity in the theatre circle.”  
  
Logan nodded again, still unimpressed with his whole situation. “Yeah, she’s unusually pleased- she _really_ wants that condo.”  
  
“Excuse me, I’m aiming for a mansion, thank you very much.”  
  
“And I’m gonna get it for you, my greedy darling.” She made an exaggerated pout, getting a smirk out of him as he turned back to Duncan. “Yeah, so it goes. Daddy would be proud.”  
  
“So would your mom.” Duncan and Logan stared at each other, and Duncan nodded. “She would love it, dude.”  
  
Meg stood, bending over and scooping Lilly in her arms. “I’m going to put the tiny one to bed.” She told the others quietly.  
  
Duncan started to stand. “Want me to help?”  
  
“Nope, stay.” She smiled at Logan and Veronica before walking out of the living room and towards the guest bedroom.  
  
Logan nodded, jumping to his feet. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ve had two beers and, like, a gallon of water, so-”  
  
“Just GO.” Veronica exclaimed, and he did a little skip before leaving the room. She glanced over at Duncan, who smiled at her. She didn’t return the smile, suddenly remembering the information Mac got for her about Thomas Griffith. “Duncan...”  
  
“No, I won’t run away with you, I have a family.”  
  
She laughed slightly, shaking her head. “Stop it, listen. Your mom- when did she get plastic surgery?”  
  
His eyes narrowed in confusion. “How did you-” She shrugged innocently, and he nodded. “Stupid question, I know.” He paused, thinking. “Um, she broke her nose...skiing accident.”  
  
“Is your family surgeon Tom Griffith?”  
  
There was no use hiding the surprise, so he just let out a laugh. “How did you-”  
  
She shrugged, quietly registering this information. The good doctor had a connection to the Kanes. The same doctor who turned Logan in for a crime he didn’t commit. They were going to pay. “It’s not important, don’t worry about it.”  
  
“Dude,” Logan sighed, rubbing his eyes as he walked back into the living room. “I’m hearing _Veggie Tales_ in my head, you play that CD tomorrow and I’m breaking the stereo.”  
  
Veronica climbed to her feet, walking over to Logan and embracing him quickly. “I’m going to bed.”  
  
He gave her a kiss on the forehead, pushing her toward their bedroom. “I’ll be there soon.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it- hang out.” She waved at Duncan before moving down the hall. “Good night!”  
  
“Night!” Duncan called as Logan flopped down on the couch next to him. He nudged Logan slightly, a smile on his face. “You guys are doing good?”  
  
Logan didn’t respond, picking up the remote and turning the television on. "We’re trying.”  
  
Duncan grinned. “At least the sex is good, right?” He joked, waiting for Logan to laugh.  
  
The laughter never came, Logan’s eyes focused on the sitcom in front of them. “It was a lot hotter when she was living at her dad's." He said truthfully.  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
A harsh groan escaped Logan's lips before Veronica's mouth was on his, her hands nearly forcing him to kiss her. How they managed to escape Keith and get Veronica's pants and underwear off in less than ten minutes was a mystery, and an even bigger one considering Papa Mars still wasn't looking for them.  
  
Hell, he didn’t even know how they managed to get in the backseat, he could’ve sworn they were in the front earlier.  
  
Logan sincerely doubted "We'll go get the car" would hold for more than fifteen minutes, and they were down to their last five. Luck was definitely in their cards- they managed to find a vacant section of the parking garage, and he was never more grateful for having tinted windows than he was at that moment.  
  
She moved hard on his hips and he knew exactly what this was- release. Release after weeks- nearly a month- of nothing but awkward phone calls and bland e-mails. They definitely needed this, needed to feel each other. They needed the alone time.  
  
Veronica bit down on his bottom lip and he let out a moan- half pain and half pleasure- his hand cupping the back of her neck and pulling her into a deeper kiss.  
  
She initiated the whole thing, and who was he to refuse a hot blonde jumping on him? Veronica Mars was an animal- his kind of animal. One side for daddy, another just for him. Such a turn-on.  
  
"My...dad...is going...to...kill...us." She gasped between thrusts, letting out a cry as Logan sucked on her neck, his fingers clutching her ass and pulling her roughly against him. "Fuck, Logan-"  
  
"Stop talking about your father while we're fucking-" He grunted, trying to turn so she was beneath him. She resisted, pushing him against the backseat, and he had to smile at her spunk.  
  
Veronica attempted to spread her legs further apart and he helped her, leaning forward and moving his hips hard against her. Her thighs tightened around his hips, her toes curling as he drove into her. “I’m close-” She gasped, her eyes shutting tightly.  
  
“Almost there,” He reassured her breathlessly, knowing full well she didn’t want to come if he wasn’t close behind.  
  
Luckily, he wasn’t lying and let out a grateful groan as she moved faster, her soft cries filling his ears like music and he felt her clench tightly around his cock and that was it, the grunts escaping his lips was lost in the sea of her moans. He flopped back against the backseat, taking her with him and continued moving his hips until she whimpered in what sounded like slight pain.  
  
She rested her forehead on his shoulder, breathing hard. Blinking rapidly, she laughed, burying her face in his neck as she pulled him into a weak hug. “God, we needed that.”  
  
“Agreed.” He licked his lips, staring at the ceiling as his fingers brushed down her spine before wrapping his arm around her. He started to smile as he felt Veronica’s lips on his neck, and he ran his fingers through her hair, planting a soft kiss on her jaw. “Stop that.”  
  
Veronica’s phone rang and they both jumped. Veronica rolled her eyes as Logan started laughing, reaching over and pulling her phone out of her bag as he covered his eyes with one hand. She returned to her position on his lap, the phone against her ear. “We’re coming, dad.”  
  
Logan snorted, and she shot him a look, a smirk playing on her lips. “Logan was right, we should’ve just gotten valet parking- we couldn’t find the car!” He grabbed her wrist, smiling as he pressed his lips against her skin. He used the opportunity to suck on her skin and she smacked him away, finally climbing off his lap. “Did you pay or do you want Logan to?”  
  
She climbed out of the backseat, leaning over the front in search of her underwear. He grinned, reaching over and smacking her ass. Hard. She gasped, straightening up, looking over her shoulder and giving him a glare. “N-Nothing, daddy- Logan almost hit a cat. You know how he drives.”  
  
Smirking, Logan pulled up his pants, fastening them quickly. He held up her red underwear, and she shook her head, sliding back and snatching it from his fingertips. “We’ll be there in five, dad.”  
  
Logan waited until she got her underwear and jeans on to jerk her to him, kissing her hard. She returned it, her arms wrapping around his neck. “One more,” He said against her mouth, his hand already slipping between their bodies.  
  
She grabbed his wrist, stopping him cold. “You know we don’t have time...”  
  
“Please...”  
  
“Logan.”  
  
He pulled his mouth away from hers, licking his lips. “Unless your dad goes away, this might be it.”  
  
She smiled slightly, leaving a quick kiss on his mouth before pulling away and climbing into the front seat. “Logan, don’t be so dramatic...he has to go to sleep some time.”  
  
“He also has a gun, so I’m not even _thinking_ about it.” Logan climbed into the front seat, starting the car and giving Veronica a grin before pulling out of the parking space.  
  
Veronica sighed, opening the window and letting the air hit her face. “How do I look?”  
  
“Freshly fucked.”  
  
She smacked his arm, biting back a smile. “Will my dad notice?”  
  
“For my sake, I hope not.” He paused, inhaling deeply. He needed to tell her. It wasn’t the best time, but at least she was in a good mood. She would be fine, it wasn’t that big of a deal. “I don’t think I’m going back to San Diego, Veronica.”  
  
Her head jerked in his direction. “WHAT.” He shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. “Logan!” Nothing. Her jaw clenched as she registered this information, trying to keep her anger at bay. It was just like him to drop this kind of information on her at that exact moment. God, she hated him. “Well, you’re going to be the one to tell my dad.”  
  
Logan stared at her, wondering if she was joking. “Veronica...”  
  
“I’m not telling him.”  
  
“That’s...that’s not _fair_!”  
  
“What- are you scared of my dad?” He didn’t say anything, his eyes back on the road, and she nodded, looking back out the window. “Jackass.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica watched him, a small smile on her face as he turned, backing to his car as he stared at her in what could’ve been either the most loving or lonely way possible.

**_Now..._  
**  
There was seventies rock playing on the stereo, he was in the middle of chewing cold pizza, and his girlfriend’s father was busy staring at him from across the table of black and white tiles. Logan was certain he was in a specific Hell. "You know, I’ve never played dominoes with anyone before."  
  
Keith grinned at Logan before glancing down at his tiles. "Could’ve fooled me." He paused, setting down a tile. "How is the daughter I rarely ever see anymore?"  
  
He smiled slightly. "She’s good. Studying and working." A pause. "She’s working right now."  
  
"I know." Keith glanced up at Logan, who was busying himself with his can of soda. "How are you two doing?"  
  
"We’re dealing."  
  
Nodding, Keith set his tiles face down, choosing this moment to give Logan his undivided attention. It was probably the first time he had been alone in the same room with Logan for a long period of time since the day Veronica moved out, and he was unable to count his visit last week, especially since Logan appeared to be dying every second he stayed. He knew Logan well enough to see the discomfort on his face, to know he was just here to try to fix the many problems he and Veronica were likely having. He also saw just how tired Logan looked, and wondered if Veronica looked as world-weary as he did.  
  
For the two of them to be twelve again...  
  
"Don’t blame her for the trial, Logan. Rowley just riled her up." At the mention of the trial, Logan stiffened, and it all wasn’t lost on Keith. "She didn’t do it to hurt you, you know that."  
  
Logan met Keith’s gaze, a dull smile coming on his face. "Of course, she didn’t do it to hurt me." He said with a chuckle. "She did it because it was the most efficient way to ensure everyone knew what a monster daddy was- _anything_ for Lilly, right? She threw me in the lions’ den for the greater good..." His smile faded abruptly. "Who could blame her."  
  
The mood has considerably chilled, and Keith eyed Logan, resisting the urge to kick him out of his apartment. "Logan," He said slowly. "Don’t make my daughter into some manipulative-"  
  
"I’m not." Logan interrupted sharply, ignoring Keith’s slight glare. "I know why she did it." He gave Keith a firm stare. "I don’t want pity from anyone. I hate pity."  
  
Keith’s gaze softened, remembering everything Veronica had told him- the nonstop requests for interviews, the magazine articles, the increase in paparazzi after her testimony, the random strangers voicing their concern- she had called Logan’s ability to compartmentalize his emotions amazing. He imagined he was seeing this right now, with Logan’s sharp turn from bitter to angry in one breath. "Logan..."  
  
"Fuck pity." He said quietly, returning his attention to his tiles. "Pity didn’t stop him from beating the crap out of me, did it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I thought so." Logan glanced up at Keith, shaking his head. "Are you really investigating those rapes?"  
  
"Yes." Keith sat up a bit straighter as Logan set down a tile, picking up and looking at his own. "All these girls were drugged and raped while unconscious..." He trailed off, in thought, before sighing. "It’s smart, when you think about it. No witnesses, no memory of the night in question- the guy knows what he’s doing."  
  
Logan smirked. "He’s a regular Casanova." His smile faded as he caught Keith staring at him. "What?"  
  
"I want you to do me a favor, Logan."  
  
He sighed, slouching in his seat. "I knew I just wasn’t coming for games and pork rinds."  
  
Keith ignored him, setting down his tiles. "These rapes...all the victims were- are- strippers at the Wildcat. Every single one of them. Trouble is, too many of the charmers that attend know my face. I’ve arrested way too many of them."  
  
A laugh of disbelief escaped Logan, and he shook his head. "You want me to go in there?"  
  
Keith nodded slowly. "Yes. Check the place out, check the men out. Look out for suspicious behavior-"  
  
"Like someone slipping GHB in a girl’s drink?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Logan took this into consideration, wondering if Keith trusted him enough not to punch out the rapist if he caught him himself, then thought about how pissed Veronica was going to be when she found out. Another strike, another fight, another day. It was for the greater good, sacrifices needed to be made- she knew that more than anyone. "Yeah. Okay."  
  
"I just need you to go for a couple of Fridays. Look around, use those acting skills of yours." Keith stood, walking over to the kitchen counter and picking up a stack of files, pulling papers out of each of them. He moved around to Logan’s side of the table, setting down the papers and spreading them out in from of him.  
  
Logan leaned forward, peering down at the pictures. He scanned the smiling girls- blonde, brunette, tall, short, white, Hispanic, long hair, short hair... "She looks like Veronica." He murmured, tapping the picture of a tiny girl with a brown bob.   
  
"That’s Janelle Paterson, victim number nine." Keith said quietly, letting out a sigh. "She actually woke up during the rape."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Knocked out- she required ten stitches." He paused, pressing his lips together. "According to her, there was at least one other person in the room- however, since she’s the only one to have made this claim, it’s unreliable testimony."  
  
Logan frowned, shoving the pictures away. "And they all still work at the Wildcat?"  
  
"About three of them still do-" Logan let out a laugh. "A lot of rape victims don’t change their lives because of what happened to them, Logan." He walked back to the counter, pausing for a moment. "There’s one girl- I can’t find anything on her." He searched through his files, pulling out one particularly thin one. "Robin Ray- her parents are the ones that hired me...it looks like she made sure they wouldn’t be able to find out of her extracurricular activities. She didn’t even give the police a reliable report- didn’t even go to the hospital. She refused it."   
  
"What does that have to do with me?"  
  
"She’s been going to a therapist, one Jocelyn Suarez, her parents have been making her-"  
  
Logan nodded, letting out a breath. "You want me to get her file from this chick’s office."  
  
Keith smiled slightly, nodding. "I knew Veronica liked you for a reason..." He lowered the file, leaning against the counter. "I’m only asking you because I don’t want Veronica involved. I don’t want her in any sort of danger."  
  
"Understood." He jumped as his phone started to ring, pulling it out of his pocket and answering it. " _Hello_ , stranger."  
  
"Hey," Came Veronica’s voice from the other end, the loud noise behind her nearly drowning her out. "Pick me up?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Okay. Tell my dad I’m swinging by tomorrow morning."  
  
She hung up, and he shoved the phone back in his pocket. "I have to go pick up Veronica. She’s going to come see you tomorrow." He said quietly, climbing to his feet. As he headed for the door, he gave Keith a weak wave. "I’ll get it done."  
  
"Logan..."  
  
Logan turned, staring at Keith. "Yeah."  
  
"Don’t let me down."  
  
The two stared at each other, and Logan wondered for a moment whether Keith was talking about the case or about Veronica. Rather than ask, he nodded, smiling shortly before exiting Keith’s apartment.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Logan stared at the older woman, who continued to peer at him through her red frames, her face frustratingly blank. He cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. "Veron- my girlfriend’s coming. She should be here. Soon."  
  
Jocelyn Suarez grinned, leaning forward. "How about we start without her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He sighed, glancing at the ceiling as the sound of rain hitting the enormous windows filled the silence between them. Play a role, Logan... "I only agreed to do this because she promised to come with me. If she doesn’t show, it defeats the purpose of joint counseling."  
  
Jocelyn smiled slightly. "But you’re not doing joint counseling, you’re here for you."  
  
He laughed, shaking his head. "You obviously haven’t met Veronica- she needs as much help as I do."  
  
"Well, what I was planning on doing was interviewing you together, then separately, in order to get-"  
  
"That’s not happening." He interrupted quickly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Logan shrugged, glancing at her. "Because that’s what you people do when you want to get dirt- you make us do this by ourselves so we can trash the other person." He silently prayed for Veronica to get there as quick as possible, before he was forced to strangle this woman. "You wanna know what I really think of her."  
  
Her grin slowly grew. "You’ve done this before?"  
  
"No, but I’ve seen _Mr. And Mrs. Smith_."  
  
The door flung open, and Veronica rushed in, her short hair wet and messy. "I’m here!" She brushed her hair from her eyes, flopping down next to Logan on the leather couch. "I smell like wet dog, but I’m here."  
  
"You must be Veronica." Jocelyn said, smiling.  
  
"I am."  
  
The therapist glanced at her notes, scanning them quickly. "So, from what Logan has been telling me, you two have been together for almost two years, and you’ve known each other since you were twelve."  
  
Veronica frowned slightly. "We’ve been together for a year and a half."  
  
"I was counting the other time, too, _sweetie_." Logan said dryly. Veronica’s brow rose, and he shrugged. "Fine...a year and a half."  
  
Jocelyn nodded, picking up her pen. "So you consider your relationship to continue throughout a break you took..."  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes. "Logan likes to swim in a little river called Denial." Logan laughed, and she smirked, shaking her head.  
  
"Okay, Veronica, I’ll ask you what I asked Logan before you arrived- have you ever done counseling before?"  
  
"Yes, after my best friend was murdered. It didn’t do much."  
  
"You don’t think this will be beneficial?"  
  
"I didn’t say that- it was a different situation." She glanced at Logan, grinning slightly. "I’m just glad Logan decided to do this- a year ago, he never, ever would’ve considered it. He really needs someone to talk to and I know I can’t always be that person." She paused. "I know he- we have a lot of problems."  
  
"It means he’s willing to make a change." Jocelyn offered.  
  
Veronica nodded as Logan glanced down at his lap, trying to calm his nerves. It wasn’t supposed to go this way. Veronica was supposed to be closed off and bitchy and hateful and not so damn chatty and eager to talk to a complete stranger. She wasn’t supposed to want this. He had counted on her not wanting this.  
  
"I’m really proud of him."  
  
He felt his heart tighten, then drop.  
  
With a quick nod, Logan jumped to his feet, heading for the door. "If you’ll excuse me..."  
  
Veronica’s smile faded, and she watched him as he opened the door. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To use the bathroom." He gestured between them, nodding. "Keep going- I’ll be right back."  
  
As the door closed behind him, Jocelyn turned back to Veronica, setting down her pen. "Now that he’s gone, I want you to tell me, honestly, what do you think of Logan?"  
  
Veronica sighed. "He’s difficult to live with, but I care about him."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"I care a lot about Logan."  
  
"But do you love him? Are you in love with him?"  
  
She frowned, glancing at the ceiling. "I just want him to be happy. I want _us_ to be happy."  
  
Logan observed the empty waiting area, his eyes panning to the file room door which had just opened. A tall teenager with a black ponytail tied with a pink furry thing exited, carrying three thick white files. She must’ve just started her shift, she wasn’t the girl he remembered greeting him when he arrived a half-hour ago.  
  
He grinned, running a hand through his hair as she walked by him, turning and watching her fully. "Hi."  
  
"Can I help you?" She called, setting the files and ID card on the receptionist desk.   
  
He followed her, glancing at the ID card next to the files, then at the door with the electronic lock on it. _Young and stupid_. He smiled at the girl, leaning against the desk. "I don’t recognize you..."  
  
She sat down at her desk, picking up her book. He turned his head, observing the title: _Interview with the Vampire_. "I just started."  
  
"Hm. That’ll explain it." He stared at her until she looked up, his smile growing as she began to blush. "What’s your name?"  
  
She tapped her name tag. "Jessica."  
  
"Jessica...beautiful name." He leaned in, closer, his elbow nudging the files. "You’re really pretty- how old are you?"  
  
The girl giggled, glancing down at her book, and Logan’s hand slipped, snatching up the ID card from behind his arm. "Seventeen."  
  
"Ouch." He chuckled, feigning an abashed cringe as he shoved the card into his jacket pocket. "Making me look like a pervert...can I come back when you’re eighteen?"  
  
Jessica made a face that clearly expressed the oh-my-God look filling her eyes, and quickly recovered by giving him a sweet smile. "I turn eighteen in three weeks..."  
  
He winked at her, backing away towards the bathrooms. "I’ll see you, then." His hand dug into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He speed-dialed Keith, and almost immediately, hung up the phone. A moment later, the office phone rang once, then twice.   
  
Jessica picked up, turning her back on Logan and resting the phone between her ear and shoulder. "Jocelyn Sanchez’s office, this is Jessica, how may I help you?"  
  
He smirked as he was able to hear Keith’s loud, panicked ranting and Jessica’s attempts to calm him, resting his shoulder against the file door. All he needed was five minutes- Keith knew what to do. He pulled the card out of his pocket, swiping it hastily and pushing the door open, slipping inside and shutting the door behind him in one graceful move.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Well, _that_ was eventful."  
  
Veronica smiled underneath the umbrella she and Logan were sharing as they moved down the sidewalk, shaking her head. "It wasn’t so bad, Logan."  
  
He sighed, digging his car keys out of his pocket as they reached Veronica’s car. "Yeah, imagine coming back from the bathroom to be grilled about your alleged anger issues." She cringed playfully, and he grinned, giving her a soft kiss on her cheek. "As long as you’re happy."  
  
"I am, it was surprisingly helpful, I think." She smiled, hopping on her toes and kissing Logan quickly. "I’ll see you at home."  
  
He pulled her back for a more satisfying kiss, letting his lips linger on hers. Resting his forehead on hers, he sighed, giving her another short kiss. "Where are you going?"  
  
She shrugged slightly. "I just have somewhere to go- PI stuff...you know how it is." He nodded, keeping his eyes on hers, and she sighed, running her hands down his chest. "It’ll only take about an hour or so."  
  
"Be careful." He murmured, kissing her forehead softly as he handed her the umbrella. They stared at each other for a moment before Logan backed out into the rain, giving her a wave before walking to his car. "Adieu, _adieu_ , fair Veronica..."  
  
Veronica watched him, a small smile on her face as he turned, backing to his car as he stared at her in what could’ve been either the most loving or lonely way possible. He opened his car door, climbing inside and she waved as he pulled out, honking his horn at her once before taking off.   
  
When the XTerra turned the corner, she closed the umbrella, climbing into her car. She shut the door, sitting there for a moment before starting it. Glancing at her cell phone, she waited for his call to interrupt her, and when it didn’t come she breathed a sigh of relief, pulling out onto the street.   
  
It was time to pay Jake Kane a friendly visit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kane Software hadn’t changed one bit- it was still a cold, quiet, bland building with equally cold, quiet, bland people inside. As always, she was able to get in with a bit of quick talking, no surprise there. Clarence Weidman giving her a respectful nod as he passed was a bit of a shock, though.   
  
Jake Kane, however, had changed. He looked more tired, more gray on his temples. He had been in Neptune for less than two days for business and he already had aged ten years. It must be the trial- the trial must be killing him, and she wondered for a moment if she had aged that bad in the last couple of months.  
  
She didn’t feel pity for him, though. Not one iota.  
  
He needed to learn to keep his doors closed.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Jake looked up from his paperwork, not bothering to hide the surprise from his face. "Veronica!" He eyed her wet clothes and hair, the icy look in her eyes. "What a surprise."  
  
"Not really." She paused, adjusting her bag over her shoulder. "Duncan’s in town."  
  
"I know. How’s Lilly?"  
  
"She has a cold." Jake smiled fondly, a smile she remembered him giving to their Lilly, and she saw just how much he loved his granddaughter. "Listen-"  
  
"Do me a favor?" He said at the same time. "Tell Duncan to call me? He didn’t finish up this account he was working on before he left with Meg and the baby- he needs to let me know how-"  
  
"Why?" Veronica asked abruptly, unable to keep the rage from her voice.  
  
Jake stared at her blankly, setting down his papers. "Why what, Veronica?"  
  
"Why did you try to send Logan to jail?"  
  
With a laugh, he shook his head, slowly standing. "Honey, I honestly have no idea of what you’re talking about-"  
  
"Logan was unconscious on that bridge the night Aaron was arrested- beaten, ribs broken, concussion.." She said sharply, interrupting him. "The 911 caller never, ever said Logan had stabbed anyone, just that there was a fight on the bridge. Suddenly, nearly six months after the incident, the mystery caller _miraculously_ shows up, saying he has more info. Tom Griffith."  
  
She was quiet for a long moment, catching her breath and ignoring Jake’s look of dismay. "But you didn’t realize Logan had woken up on the bridge and saw the person who really called 911. And the dear doctor Griffith wasn’t it."  
  
Jake’s eyes narrowed, and he pressed his hands against his desk, watching her. "Where are you going with this, Veronica?"  
  
"Celeste’s nose was broken four years ago from a skiing accident. Dr. Griffith repaired her nose, didn’t he? You can just about buy anyone, can you?" She spat bitterly.  
  
"Veronica, I..."  
  
"Don’t." She glared at him. "Aaron killed Lilly, Logan didn’t. He loved Lilly more than anything." She paused. "Don’t you dare go after him again- it’s not going to hurt Aaron...just Logan. And me. We have enough to worry about without you going all _Dynasty_ on us, do you understand me?"  
  
"Veronica-"  
  
"Do you _understand_ me?" She repeated sharply. He slowly nodded, and she nodded in return, backing toward the door. "Just leave us alone."  
  
He inhaled deeply, watching her. "It was never my intent to hurt you, Veronica."  
  
She let out a laugh as she reached the door, shaking her head. "Whatever." She was quiet for a moment, a question nagging her, a question that had been nagging her for almost two years. "Have you spoken to my mother?"  
  
"N-No."  
  
Nodding quickly before the disappointment could hit, Veronica started to leave. "All right." She stopped, straightening up. "I hope to never see you again, Jake."  
  
Before he could respond properly, she slammed the door behind her as she left.  
 _ **  
Then...  
  
**_ "Oh, _Veronica_!" Logan called from the bathroom, the water from the faucet nearly drowning him out. He raised his voice, kicking the door open slightly. "How would you like it if I started calling you _Ronnie_ permanently?"  
  
"How would you like it if I spray-painted your precious car?" She called from the kitchen, biting back a smile as she set down Backup’s bowl on the floor. He was being unusually silly, especially considering that it was less than a day after he broke the college news to her father. Her less-than-happy father.   
  
Luckily, her dad had acknowledged that it was his choice before warning him to find something to do with his free time. The quiet threat was enough to get Logan looking at various theatre programs in the area, and that alone amused Veronica greatly. She remembered him mentioning the writing courses he took at UCSD, and made a mental note to look for some that he could take in Neptune.  
  
"C’mon, it has flair- _Ronnie_..." He walked down the hallway, wiping at his wet face with the bottom of his t-shirt. " _Ronnie_...rolls off my tongue on to your skin..."  
  
"Are you _trying_ to piss me off before our date?"  
  
"Don’t get bitchy- I’m just teasing you." He murmured as he kissed her softly. A pause. "I wouldn’t mind if you called me honey every once and a while..."   
  
She pushed him away with a smile. "That’s because you’re a silly romantic who doesn’t realize he’s too cynical to like such a thing."  
  
"Mm, that’s right..." He grabbed her arm as she started to walk away. "Turn off your cell phone before we go, I don’t want you interrupting my X-Men fix."  
  
Veronica made a show of pulling her cell phone out of her pocket, turning it off right in front of him. "Happy, McWhiny?"  
  
"Unusually so, McBitchy." He grinned, grabbing her hands and dragging her toward the door. "Let’s go, let’s go..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica shook her head, grinning as Logan spun around, walking backwards as he raved about the movie loudly, much to the annoyance of the moviegoers on line. "Logan, it wasn’t _that_ good."  
  
"It was fucking fantastic, Veronica, don’t lie." He waited for her to catch up with him before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and she entwined her fingers in his, her other arm wrapping around his waist. "Hey."  
  
"Hey, yourself." She said quietly, resting her head against his chest as they walked. "Are you gonna get Wolverine’s face tattooed on your ass or what?" She grinned as he chuckled, shaking her head. "I mean, really, how gay _are_ you, Logan?"  
  
"Ouch." He kissed the top of her head, burying his face in her hair for a moment. "I love you so much."  
  
"Naturally!" She replied and he laughed, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Logan Echolls!"  
  
Logan looked over his shoulder, his smile fading at the sight of the tall, blue-eyed brunette gazing at him from her place on line. "I’ll be damned." He muttered, squeezing Veronica’s hand firmly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My dad’s lawyer...Meredith. She’s the fiercest lawyer in California." He said quietly. Meredith Rowley glanced around before stepping out of the line, astute smile already in place as she made her way towards the two. "Rumor has it she defended some 09er who was shot after beating up some guy’s fifteen year old daughter for standing him up."  
  
Veronica frowned. "So?"  
  
"The fist-happy charmer? He _won_. The grieving dad had to pay _him_ for emotional damages. She’s that good, Veronica."  
  
Veronica’s grip tightened around his waist as they stood there stupidly, and she couldn’t help but notice that Meredith looked just like a vampire- porcelain skin, icy blue eyes, black pants and sweater...Logan had called her an emotional vampire, and it looked like he wasn’t being over dramatic this time.  
  
Meredith stopped in front of them, laughing as she shook her head. "It’s been a while!" She held out her hand in front of Veronica. "You must be Veronica Mars, I’m Meredith Rowley."  
  
"I know who you are." Veronica replied, shaking her hand loosely.  
  
"Good!" A pause. "Or bad, I guess." She said with a chuckle before facing Logan. "Your dad’s been calling, Logan."  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows, glancing at Veronica. "And I’ve been ignoring."  
  
"He really wants you to testify for him," Her smile faded. "Imagine the shock on his face when I told him that, at the eleventh hour, you would be testifying... _against_ him."  
  
He smiled brightly. "Surprise!"  
  
Meredith stared at him, unimpressed. "Tell me, is this because he slept with Lilly Kane, because that’s awfully petty of you."  
  
"No, it’s because he killed my girlfriend and tried to kill my current one, _Mere_."  
  
"Technicalities, Logan."  
  
"It would be to someone without a _soul_." He replied coldly.  
  
Veronica watched the two exchange words, growing just a bit disgusted with how calm Meredith was with the whole thing. It was all just a job to her. She was tempted to ask her if she thought Aaron was really guilty or not, then decided it didn’t matter, that Meredith probably didn’t care.  
  
"Logan," She said, pulling him toward his XTerra. "Let’s go."  
  
Meredith’s hand swung out, stopping them. "Logan, I’m asking you to reconsider for your father’s sake. For _your_ sake."  
  
Logan glared at her. "Are you threatening me, Mere?"  
  
"No, I’m just being honest." An icy resolve settled in her eyes. "You really have no idea who you’re up against, Logan."  
  
"I think I do." He laughed slightly, glancing down at Veronica. "I think she’s afraid we’re going to win..."  
  
"You’ll lose." Meredith said sharply. "You’ll lose and I will destroy you in the process."  
  
"Bring it on, then." Veronica interrupted crisply, tightening her hold on Logan’s waist. "You talk an awful lot for someone who’s so confident they’re going to win."  
  
The look of surprise was in Meredith’s eyes for only a second before being replaced by an amused one. "You’ve got sass, Veronica Mars. I like sass." She gave them both a smile. "See you both on the stand." She purred before walking away.  
  
"May the best liar win!" Logan called after her before leading Veronica to his car. She opened her mouth to reply, and he quickly shook his head, opening the door for her. "Don’t. Just...don’t."  
 _ **  
Now...  
  
**_ Logan wiggled the pen in his mouth with his teeth, skimming the page he was on for the fifth time. Virginia Woolf sucked, he didn’t understand the appeal. However, he figured he needed something boring to do to match his current mood, Duncan and Meg gone and Lilly sleeping meant no television and no music. He didn’t know how he kept getting trapped in these situations.  
  
The front door opened, and Veronica strolled in, bags in hand. He pointed at her, shaking his head. "Why I let you convince me to continue reading school crap after I quit, I will never know- what’s that?"  
  
"A lil’ bit of steak," She held up the In-N-Out Burger bag. "And a lil’ bit of shake..." She held up the cardboard carrier holding two milkshakes, and wiggled her ass in his direction. Normal is the watchword, after all. No, she would never tell him about her visit to Kane Software, but she would make up for her current shakiness with some greasy food. Hopefully, he wouldn’t notice.  
  
"Smart, beautiful, and brings me food- I’ve died and gone to a very special heaven." He grinned as she walked toward him, opening his arms wide. She set the milkshakes down on the coffee table before straddling his lap, placing the paper bags next to his leg. "What have I done to deserve this?"  
  
"Mm...a little present for being a good little boy." She opened up a brown paper bag, pulling out a french fry and holding it at his mouth. He opened, and she placed the fry in, smiling when his tongue darted out, circling her finger before his mouth closed, trapping her finger in his mouth. She pulled her finger out, quickly replacing it with her lips.   
  
He kissed her quickly before pulling away, chewing the fry. "Thank you." He glanced down at the bags, trying to peer inside. "What else you got in there?"  
  
"Where’s Duncan and Meg?" She asked, digging out a cheeseburger. She opened up the wrapping, taking a bite.  
  
"They went to have lunch with Jake." He sighed, not noticing when Veronica stiffened. "Left me with the kid, again..." He opened his mouth expectantly, and Veronica tore off a piece, shoving it in his mouth. "Thank you." He mumbled.  
  
"You’re welcome." She gave him a slight smile. "So they’re gone for a couple of hours, you think?"  
  
He slowly grinned. "Yeah...why?"  
  
She shrugged, pressing her knees against his hips as she tilted back, reaching for a milkshake. He inhaled sharply at the friction of the small movement, and she bit back a smile, taking her time in straightening up. "Just wondering..."  
  
"You minx..." He muttered.  
  
Veronica sighed, taking a sip of her vanilla milkshake as she rolled her hips against his. "We finally have the whole apartment all to ourselves, minus one very asleep baby...what are we to do, Logan Echolls?"  
  
Logan let out a low groan, his fingers digging into Veronica’s hips. "Food and sex- you are fucking evil, you bitch." He laughed near her ear, and she giggled, burying her face in his neck. He pried the drink out of her hand, leaning over and setting it down on the coffee table, his breathing growing labored with each grind of her hips. "God, Veronica..."  
  
She lifted her head, staring into his eyes. "Fuck me, Logan." She whispered, grabbing the bags and throwing them on the coffee table.  
  
His eyes widened slightly in shock, and he glanced at the hallway. "Now? Here?"  
  
"Yes. And yes." She rested her forehead against his, biting her bottom lip as he started to unbutton her jeans. "We so desperately need a quickie." She murmured as she kissed him softly, her nails running down the back of his neck.  
  
"Agreed." He hissed as she ran her hands between his legs. Their kiss intensified, and he gasped loudly as she ran her hands over his crotch firmly. "Okay, that’s it-"  
  
She let out a squeal as he suddenly stood, kissing her hard. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling away after a moment, breathing hard. "Where are you going?" She panted as he stumbled toward the hallway.  
  
"I don’t know-" He laughed, leaving kisses on her neck as he came to a stop next to the kitchen.   
  
"Put me down," She murmured, unwrapping her legs when he released her.   
  
She spun around, her back to him as she yanked down her jeans and he immediately responded, pulling her against his chest, his breath hot and his hands cold against her skin as she tugged down her underwear, their lips meeting briefly. He moved his mouth away, pressing his lips against her jaw as he unzipped his jeans, pulling them down as she clumsily felt for him before resorting to winding her arm around his neck, drawing him down for a kiss.  
  
It wasn’t at all perfect, it was too rushed and too awkward and he was so damn tall but they managed to make it work, and Veronica didn’t even bother to savor the first thrust before she was moving her hips, gripping the counter as he pressed his hand against her stomach, keeping her close. His other hand moved between her legs, stroking her until she cried out, her head falling back against his chest.   
  
Their current positions reminded her of the first time they tried it this way, against the door in the bathroom at the Hut, and she remembered how hot the possibility of getting caught was, how amazing her orgasm was...and she was immediately reminded that this felt nothing like that time. It was too awkward, and not in a good way, it was like they were strangers. He thrust inside her robotically and she responded in the same way, all tried and true and there was no passion behind it.   
  
He whispered repeated words of love and encouragement but she didn’t hear any of it as he thrust hard into her- he insisted on being tender even when they were fucking and she didn’t know whether to enjoy or hate it. Instead of answering or even returning the favor, she thrust harder until he moaned, and it was then she was satisfied, licking her lips as he moved harder to catch up.  
  
Veronica stepped out of her jeans and underwear, moving away from him so fast he let out a groan of disappointment. She grinned as she spun around, breathlessly grabbing his shirt and jerking him to her, kissing him hard. He quickly scooped her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning as he entered her again.   
  
At this point, she found herself not caring about emotions and passion and love- she just wanted to come and have it be over with. She needed that release and she knew he did as well. She didn’t want to think about their problems and the Kanes and the rapes and every damn thing that was wrong with her life, so she thrust harder, gritting her teeth when he reciprocated. They moved clumsily against the counter, silent except for the pants and gasps escaping their mouths.  
  
She grabbed the sides of his face, trying to force him to look at her, but when she did, he closed his eyes, slamming his mouth against hers. His kisses got rougher as she tightened around him, and a harsh moan escaped him as she rocked her hips against his. He tried to move faster, growing frustrated when Veronica wasn’t matching his thrusts, and he was unable to stop the glare he shot her.  
  
Shaking his head, Logan cupped the back of her neck, forcing her mouth on his again. His other hand pressed against her lower back, trying to time her thrusts with his, and when she didn’t get the hint, he stifled a sigh, resorting to just fucking her until he felt her come...if she decided to come.  
  
The sound of Lilly’s crying rang out into the hall, and Logan froze, burying his face in Veronica’s shoulder. Veronica let out a defeated sigh, her arms wrapping around his neck and resting her chin on top of his head. "Great."  
  
He jerked away, looking up at her. "Un- _fucking_ -believable." He whispered, trying his best to appear disappointed as he pulled out of her, setting her down.  
  
"Rain check?" Veronica said in faux cheerfulness, bending down and picking up her pants, putting them on.  
  
"Shower..." He muttered, yanking up his jeans as he stumbled toward their bedroom. "You’re cock-blocking me, kid!" He yelled at the guest bedroom before disappearing into his.  
  
Veronica fastened her jeans, watching Logan’s back before he slammed the door behind him. The master thespian at his finest... He couldn’t fool her. What was wrong with them?  
  
She shook her head, running her fingers through her hair as she made her way into the guest room, forcing a smile for Lilly, who stared up at her unhappily from her playpen. "Yeah, I’m not happy to see you either." She muttered, taking the child in her arms. Holding her awkwardly, she made her way into the kitchen, wondering how the hell she was going keep the kid busy until Duncan and Meg got back **.  
  
** _ **Then...  
  
**_ Logan stared out the window of the limo, stifling a sigh as he ran a hand over his light green tie. Veronica’s hands were over his and she gently fixed the tie, smoothing it out over his white shirt. "Thanks." He muttered.  
  
"Mm hm." Veronica sat back in her seat, running a hand over her black skirt. The day was finally here- the trial. It was time to face Aaron Echolls. She didn’t know whether to be excited or scared out of her mind.  
  
Licking his lips, Logan paled considerably as the limo pulled to a stop right outside the doors, and right in front of the waiting reporters. Around the reporters were fans of Aaron Echolls holding signs proclaiming his innocence. It was a circus, Keith was absolutely right. "Shit..." He muttered.  
  
"Ready?" Veronica spoke quietly, straightening up in her seat.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, too bad." She squeezed his hand, getting his attention. "We’re going to be fine."  
  
He nodded, leaning over and pressing his lips against hers. She responded, gently running her thumb over his jaw. He pulled away and she smiled, rubbing her lipstick off the side of his mouth. "Marry me." He whispered.  
  
She laughed, shaking her head as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Real smooth, Logan."  
  
"I’m serious."  
  
She rolled her eyes, pulling away with a grin. He picked the wrong time to joke around, although the effort was greatly appreciated. "Don’t be a loser, Echolls." She planted a quick kiss on his cheek before scooting towards the door. "Come on. Now or never."  
  
Logan stared at her hard for a long moment, waiting for her to give him an answer to his request. When she didn’t, he swallowed hard, leaning over and opening the car door.  
  
He stepped out, doing his best to ignore the crowd as he helped Veronica out. He took her hand in his, only pausing for a moment before rushing past the cameras and news crews toward the courtroom doors.   
  
It only took one reporter recognizing them for the chaos to start.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica laughed, at a loss for words. This was going nowhere good- she had gone to great lengths to avoid getting involved in this, and here it was smacking her in the face.

**_Then..._**  
  
There was a reason metal detectors existed, Veronica silently mused as she waited for Logan to finish getting scanned by the officer. They protected people from random acts of violence...and people like Aaron Echolls, who could very well be shot in the courtroom by his own son.  
  
Not really, but it was a morbidly amusing thought, nonetheless.  
  
Apparently, the officers didn’t find even the _thought_ amusing, as they were currently forcing him to remove his black blazer and shoes. She appreciated Logan’s attempts at staying quiet, any loud complaining would probably reflect badly on his character, and they both knew they didn’t want to give Meredith more fuel to play with.  
  
“Honey...”  
  
Veronica spun around, giving her father a quick smile. He looked vaguely worried, as if something chaotic was about to happen. Then again, he had been there for about twenty minutes longer than they had, so who knows what he had been through. “A circus, just like you said.”  
  
Keith nodded towards Logan, frowning ever-so-slightly. “How’s he doing?”  
  
“Well, he hasn’t gone all Sean Penn on anyone, so I’m assuming he’s just great.” She frowned as she adjusted Keith’s tie, evening it out. “He’s just really nervous.”  
  
He gently grabbed her wrists, stopping her from fidgeting. “And you?”  
  
Forcing a smile, Veronica nodded to herself. She was nervous, scared, angry, ready, all of the above. She wanted to see Aaron burn, she wanted to have her voice heard, she wanted Logan to testify before he changed his mind, she wanted to tell the world what a monster Aaron was, she wanted to wipe the smirk off of Meredith Rowley’s face. She wanted to go back to bed, she actually wanted to go to work, she wanted to see Wallace and watch tv with Jackie, she wanted to go to the beach with Logan and Backup.   
  
Most of all, she wanted it all to be over.  
  
“Veronica?”  
  
“I’m ready.”  
  
He nodded and leaned over, touching her hair as he kissed her forehead. “It’ll be over before you know it. I’ll see you inside.”   
  
She rubbed her lips together, feeling her lipstick get gooey as Keith walked into the courtroom. She eyed a Court TV reporter as they headed for the courtroom, then frowned when he spotted her. She shook her head before he could approach her, not willing to be pulled into a sudden, live Q& A.  
  
Logan appeared at her side, shrugging his jacket back on. “Y’know, I think they would’ve given me a cavity search if they didn’t have a line.”  
  
Veronica cringed. “Ouch.”  
  
“Huh. Who knows, I might have liked it.”  
  
She smiled slightly, holding on to his arm as they walked to the courtroom. “I should’ve told you this earlier...” She paused, biting her lower lip. “Meredith called me a week ago.”  
  
He stopped, staring down at her. “What? Why?”  
  
“She wanted me to take a mental health test-”  
  
Logan laughed, shaking his head. “Unbelievable.” He laughed again, glancing at the ceiling. “She did the same thing to me, did you do it?”  
  
“No. It seemed shady- did you?”  
  
“Yeah, I actually did.” He shrugged. “It wouldn’t have told them anything they didn’t already know.”  
  
She wound her arm around his, clutching his hand tightly. “Ready?”  
  
“You keep asking me, the answer is still no.”  
  
“Well, my answer is still too bad.” Veronica hopped on her toes, giving him a soft kiss. His brow furrowed, and she grinned, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. “It’ll all be over soon, and then we can go to the beach.” The idea seemed to soothe Logan just enough to get a smile out of him, and she nodded, kissing him again. “It’s all going to be over...” She whispered against his lips.  
  
“Hey,” He said quietly, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. “About my question, in the limo-”  
  
Veronica pulled away, glancing into the courtroom. “Damn, I think it’s starting.” She grabbed his arm, leading him inside and not noticing when he jerked back just a bit. “Let’s go.”  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Veronica set down the slice of cheesecake in front of Duncan before taking the seat across from him. “New York style, on the house.”  
  
He nodded, immediately picking up his fork and digging in. “Thanks.” He took a bite, taking the moment to savor it. “I feel guilty about not going with Meg and Lilly to the beach, but I needed some time alone. All alone, by myself, just total silence...” He trailed off, taking another bite.  
  
She smiled, watching him eat. He didn’t look as tired as he did when he first arrived with baby Lilly, in fact, he looked more rested than he did before he became a father. He was a different person now, less sad, more responsible- hell, he looked happier. More aware of everything around him. He was actually an adult, and she wondered when exactly they had all grown apart.  
  
“What’s up with you and Logan?”  
  
Veronica’s smile faded. “What?”  
  
“You guys are testy with each other.”  
  
“And that’s different from every other time _how_?”  
  
He shrugged. “I don’t know...” A chuckle escaped his lips as he shoved another piece of cake in his mouth. Chewing, he blushed slightly. “Meg’s making me ask. She’s concerned.”  
  
Shaking her head, Veronica smiled wryly. “That’s a bit awkward, Duncan.”  
  
“Do you want to know what’s _awkward_?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. “What’s awkward is walking in on your best friend and your ex having sex, then realizing that they probably do it on a regular basis. That’s awkward.” She blushed, quickly lowering her head, and he laughed. “Veronica, I’m joking.” She didn’t answer, and he smiled slightly. “I’m teasing you., don’t be embarrassed.”  
  
“Like I said, it’s awkward.” She mumbled, pushing her hair back off her face. “Enough about Logan and I, let’s talk about when you and Meg got back together. The curiosity’s been killing me.”  
  
“I begged her.” A pause. “In the hospital.” He rolled his eyes at her look of slight shock. “Veronica, don’t even- you were making out with Logan in broom closets.”  
  
“I didn’t say anything!”  
  
“You were thinking it!”  
  
She shrugged. “Guilty as charged,” She shot him a look. “But thank you for making me feel less guilty about doing it.”  
  
He fixed her gamely with an equally cold stare. “Well, I ended up with the better deal, so thank _you_.”  
  
Veronica froze, a smile slowly coming on her face. Just when she thought there was no way he and Lilly could have been related, he said something like that to convince her the underlying nastiness did indeed run in the family. Surprisingly, she liked it. “ _Ouch_ , Duncan...”  
  
“What- you think only you and Logan get to be spiteful?” He waved his fork at her. “I’m a Kane, malignant is my middle name.”  
  
“Yeah, I saw it on your birth certificate.”   
  
“That’s right.” Duncan grinned, nodding. “Where is my best friend in the whole wide world, anyway?”  
  
“He had some late rehearsal, his teacher is making him meet some scouts.” Veronica patted Duncan’s arm before jumping to her feet. “Well, I have to do a little thing called work, so I’ll see you back at the apartment.”  
  
He gave her a smile. “Thanks for the cheesecake,” A pause. “Don’t take that dig personally.”  
  
“I do, but don’t worry about it, I’ve said worse.” She sighed with a smile and a shrug. “I’ll just tell Meg you might have given me a STD, no biggie.” Duncan nodded, his smile growing, and he quickly lowered his head, focusing on his cheesecake.  
  
Veronica slapped his arm with her washcloth before walking away, heading for the counter. She bowed her head, checking her phone for any messages from Logan. There were none. One more day of rushed exits and nonexistent phone calls and she would have to come to the conclusion that he was avoiding her.   
  
He had been doing that a lot lately.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
She froze as she spotted the tall brunette in front of the black counter. “Amy...”  
  
Amy Sloane’s hazel eyes narrowed at the sound of her name out of Veronica’s mouth, and she tilted her head, her long bangs falling in front of her eyes. “Veronica Mars.”  
  
Amy Sloane. Amy Sloane, who, even though Veronica had dealt with Carrie, Ashley, and Madison for four years, still managed to make her uncomfortable. Amy was a Pan High graduate with the attitude of an 09er, and a death stare to top it off. Right now, she pictured Amy’s black stiletto boot being shoved into her eye- this was about to be reason number one why she shouldn’t take cases at her college.  
  
“Can I help you?”  
  
She shrugged, her teeth nipping at her crimson-colored lip. “I just want to talk.”  
  
Veronica crossed her arms, unwilling to let this girl get to her. “Listen, Joel just wanted...it was a job, nothing personal-”  
  
Amy chuckled bitterly, shaking her head. “Honestly, that’s _not_ one of my major worries right now.”  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched at Amy’s throaty laugh, a laugh that made her think of Logan. Humorless, all spite. “What do you need?”  
  
Straightening up, Amy glanced around the restaurant before lifting up her sleeves, showing off the fading bruises on her arms. “I want you to catch the bastard that did this to me.”  
  
Veronica focused on the wounds, eyes widening at the sight. She slowly looked up at Amy’s face, the girl’s jaw set defiantly. “Amy, this is really something for the police-”  
  
“The fucker _raped_ me.” She said through gritted teeth, her eyes flashing with anger. “He raped me and I want him dealt with.”  
  
“Oh my God.” Veronica stared at Amy, whose icy stare had begun to waver. Finally, Amy looked away, blinking back tears, and she chose to stay silent, allowing Amy her moment.   
  
The girl inhaled sharply and faced Veronica again, jaw set. “Listen, are you going to help me or not?” She asked shakily.   
  
Veronica peered over her shoulder at Duncan, who was now busy reading a newspaper, before returning her attention to Amy. “Do you remember anything?”  
  
She sighed wearily, glancing at the ceiling. “I was at Club Thin, dancing. I drank something, danced some more, and the next thing I know, I’m waking up in my apartment with my own blood on my thighs.”  
  
“Amy...”  
  
“I will give you five grand to catch the guy, twelve grand if you kill him- it’s my entire life savings.” She shrugged coolly. “Hell, get that boyfriend of yours to do it- I don’t care, just get it done.”  
  
Veronica laughed, at a loss for words. This was going nowhere good- she had gone to great lengths to avoid getting involved in this, and here it was smacking her in the face. “I’m not going to _kill_ anyone, and neither is my boyfriend.”  
  
“I promise not to tell.” She frowned at Veronica’s look of dismay. “I want _justice_ , Veronica! He raped me- do you even know what it’s _like_ to wake up after-”  
  
“ _Yes_.” Veronica said firmly. “Yes, I do.”  
  
Amy’s jaw clenched, and she glanced at the floor, then back at Veronica, unsure of what to do with this information. “Help me.”   
  
“I really think you should go to the police, Amy.”  
  
Amy shook her head slowly, pressing her lips together. “I can’t.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“One, it’s useless, I’ve already showered. Two, I don’t remember a damn thing. Three, I’ll be damned if my parents knew I was dancing and stripping on a table before getting raped.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed, and she wondered if Amy was serious. “You’re willing to stay quiet just to save your parents’ impression of you?”  
  
“No, I’m saving my dignity.” Amy spat, glaring at Veronica. “I’m not going to have my face on the tv like all these other bitches- I just want it taken care of.” Her gaze softened slightly. “Veronica. Just help me. Please.”  
  
With a shake of her head, Veronica pulled out her notepad, scribbling down her address. She was going to regret this, she just knew it. “Come over Sunday after six.” She said with a sigh, handing her the piece of paper.  
  
Amy nodded, shoving the paper in her pocket. “I’ll be there.” She said simply, spinning on her heels and walking out of the restaurant.  
  
Veronica watched her leave, her jaw clenching. Just when she thought she was out...  
  
Forcing a smile on her face, she turned toward Duncan’s table, shoving her pad back in her pocket. “Want another piece?” She called, already walking toward the counter.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Her name was Sherrie Cherry, she said, right before she started grinding on his crotch.   
  
Logan wondered why in the hell he thought this was ever hot when he was sixteen, and found himself wishing Veronica were there to snark with him about the abundance of botox and silicone. He wished he wasn’t alone, feeling like the scum he was trying so hard not to be, getting a lap dance from Sherrie Cherry with the glitter on her tits.  
  
This was considered a form of cheating somewhere in the world, he was sure of it.   
  
Keith told him to be the perfect, unassuming customer, but his severely bad mood was getting in the way. Who in the hell thought he could’ve taken up acting for a living? At least being a P.I. came with cool gadgets. Maybe Keith would hire him permanently if this went well...  
  
His mind started to drift, remembering the time Veronica surprised him with a lap dance when they first moved into their apartment. Keith had finally left for good, they had eaten some Chinese food, and Veronica was in a fabulously playful mood when she told him she had a housewarming present for him with that bright, genuinely excited smile of hers.   
  
He missed that Veronica.  
  
 _“Stay right there. Keep your eyes closed.”  
  
Logan chuckled from his place on the coffee table, opening one eye and catching Veronica leaning over the stereo, propped up on a large box labeled “BOOKS.” Her red plaid button-down was baggy on her thin frame, but he thanked God for miniskirts as Veronica’s black one was tight in just the right places. “Nice ass...”  
  
“Keep them closed!”  
  
He shut his eyes tightly as the sounds of Air filled their relatively empty living room, and a moment later, he felt Veronica nudge her way between his legs. He opened his eyes, watching Veronica sway seductively to the music, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. A loud laugh escaped him. “Holy shit, what the fuck-”  
  
“I can’t hear you...” She sang quietly as she locked her eyes on his, straddling his lap. His laughter faded as she grinded against his crotch, slowly opening her shirt and giving him a peek of the red leather bra she wore underneath. His breath caught as she pressed her breasts against his chest, running her tongue over his bottom lip.  
  
“Jesus...” He breathed as his hands ran up, then down, her thighs, a slight moan escaping his lips when she granted him a kiss. They separated and she ran her hands between his legs, getting a gasp out of him. She chuckled and it was then he laughed, lowering them both to the coffee table as she pressed her lips against his._  
  
He grabbed Sherrie Cherry’s shoulders, stopping her cold. “Hey.”  
  
“No touching, rich boy.” She snapped.  
  
“Then get the fuck off me, you fucking skank.” He said sharply.  
  
She pushed off Logan, shooting him a glare before stalking away. He returned the scowl before scanning the club, looking for what Keith called “suspicious behavior.” Lots of strippers, lots of desperate and drunk men, some women, the hot bartender with the rhinestone thong. Lots of guys buying girls drinks- this was going to be a problem.  
  
His eyes fell on the tiny blonde who had earlier reminded him of Veronica near the bar, a drink being pushed at her by the hot bartender, the woman pointing across the club and Logan’s eyes followed her-  
  
“Hey, cowboy, wanna dance?”  
  
Logan grinned at the buxom blonde in front of him, waving a twenty in front of his face. “How about I give you this to get me a beer....” His smile disappeared completely. “And to leave me the hell alone.” She glared at him, and he shoved the money behind her bra strap. “Get lost.”  
  
The bimbo stomped away and Logan shook his head, searching for the blonde stripper. She was gone.   
  
He straightened up in his seat, looking across the room to where the bartender had been pointing. There were three tables empty, and he was sure they weren’t a minute ago. Bizarro Veronica was missing, and so was the occupant- occupants?- of the table near the stage.   
  
“God dammit.” Logan jumped to his feet, panic overwhelming him as he rushed for the bar. He needed to find this girl- Keith was going to be so pissed. The girl was in danger. She was in danger and it was his fault for not paying attention.  
  
“What can I get for you?” The bartender asked with a smirk as he slammed into the bar, resting his hands on the counter.  
  
“The girl that was just here,” He said quickly. “Where did she go?”  
  
“Selene?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
She shrugged, nodding at the empty tables. “She left with the guy at that table. He bought her a drink...it happens all the time.”  
  
“What did he look like? The guy.”  
  
She frowned slightly. “It’s kinda dark in here, honey, I didn’t really see-”  
  
He let out a shaky breath, spinning around and racing for the front doors. He shoved whoever he could out of the way, rushing past the bouncers out the doors. The parking lot was empty, with the exception of a few drunk bums and new club-goers. He ran across the parking lot, looking up and down the street.   
  
No blonde. No suspects.  
  
Logan’s hands flew to his head, and he clutched his hair, blinking rapidly. He failed. He fucking failed. He failed he failed he failed he failed he failed  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica’s eyes opened as Logan flopped down next to her on the bed. She pushed the blue comforter off her shoulders, turning on her back to get a good look at him. Any desire to rip into him for coming home at two in the morning was halted by the sight of his appearance. “Logan?”  
  
He didn’t reply, staring blankly at the ceiling, his mouth open, his eyes glassy.   
  
She propped herself up on her elbow, staring down at him, her brow furrowing with concern. “Logan?” She repeated, her hand falling on his chest. “What’s wrong? What happened?”  
  
Wordlessly, Logan turned, wrapping his arm around her waist and drawing her close. Not noticing her stiffening up in surprise, he buried his face in her neck, curling into a ball as he hugged her tighter. “Veronica...” He choked.   
  
Veronica rubbed his back, confusion and worry filling her. “Logan, talk to me- what’s wrong?” He shook his head, not letting her go. “Logan...” She trailed off, realizing with shock that he was crying. She opened her mouth, unsure of what to say, and finally just resorted to holding him as tightly as she could.  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
“Veronica...hey, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica opened her eyes, frowning as she tried to spot Logan in her dark room. She glanced at her clock, which currently read 4:34am. Her father was going to kill him. He was going to kill Logan and throw her in a convent. She blinked slowly, rubbing at her eyes. “Logan?” She muttered sleepily as she forced herself into a seated position.  
  
Logan grinned, shutting the door behind him. “Guess what?” He said softly as he crossed the room. He threw back her covers, quickly climbing into her bed and covering himself up. Before she could respond, he had kissed her quickly, pulling her down on the mattress with him. His arm wrapped around her stomach, his thumb running over her hip. “The tyrant you call your father has just abandoned us. I heard him on the phone when he was leaving.”  
  
Her eyebrows rose. “He went on a stakeout?” He nodded, a smile playing on his lips. “And he didn’t tell you anything?”  
  
“Of course not. I was...” He made air quotes, the smirk now fully on his face. “ _Sleeping_.”  
  
She frowned, lacing her fingers with his. “What- you couldn’t sleep? At all? We had a long day, Logan.”  
  
He sighed, not wanting to think about the trial. “It’s been a week since we’ve messed around, Veronica. A week. I’m nineteen years old. I’m nineteen and I’m dying. My very soul is dying- do you want that to happen?”  
  
Veronica grinned, glancing above her head at the wall. “My neighbors aren’t going to be happy, and they _will_ tell my dad.”  
  
He kissed her neck slowly, his hand slipping under her shirt. “Maybe we can be quiet...”  
  
She bit back a smile, quickly becoming aroused as he sucked on her skin, his thumb brushing over her nipple. “I think we can.”   
  
He pulled away, stared down at her with a hint of a smile on his lips. “Then why are your clothes still on?”   
  
She lifted herself off the mattress, pulling her tank top over her head. He took it out of her hands, placing it on her night stand before tugging off his t-shirt and tossing it on top of her shirt. The clock ticked away as he silently helped her remove her pajama bottoms, throwing them on the night stand.   
  
Logan slid on top of Veronica, grinning as she started to laugh, and his hand quickly covered her mouth. He shushed her, his free hand brushing over her breast. “Nice and quiet...”  
  
“Slow and steady wins the race.” She whispered and he laughed, burying his face in her neck.   
  
He kissed her neck as his hands began to squeeze and massage her breasts, his thumbs running over her nipples lightly. She licked her lips, leaving quick kisses on his bare shoulder as his mouth moved up her neck to her jaw, her breath catching as she felt him slowly grow hard on top of her.  
  
Logan pulled away, giving her a mischievous grin. “Be right back.” He whispered before ducking under the covers.  
  
Veronica frowned as he slid down her body, then gasped as she felt his mouth on the inside of her thigh. She bit her lip hard, her body heating up as she felt him run his fingers over her panties. “Logan, hold on...” She whispered.  
  
He shushed her, removing her underwear just enough for him to be able to work properly. He felt her inhale and quickly placed his mouth over her clit, running his tongue up, then down, slowly. She let out a surprised cry, her hips jerking up, and he paused, trailing his hand up her body and out from under the sheets. He placed his fingertips on her lips, attempting to silence her, and he felt her mouth open, her tongue running over his fingers and he couldn’t help but smile.   
  
She was becoming a new person right before his eyes- before, she would’ve blushed and forced him to stop, now, she was sucking on his fingers and egging him on when her father could walk back into the apartment at any moment.   
  
Logan ran his tongue over her clit again, slowly gathering speed with each stroke and each labored breath Veronica took. His free hand slowly rubbed the inside of her thigh, and he felt his heart begin to race when she moaned quietly and spread her legs just enough. He slipped two fingers inside her, pausing when he heard her cry out, her teeth digging into his fingers.   
  
He removed his fingers from her mouth, running his thumb over her lips as he thrust his fingers in and out of her slowly, just enough to tease her. His tongue continued to work on her clit, and he smiled when she started to move her hips, her hands clutching his hair and pushing him down. The gesture only made him push his tongue down harder, and a sharp cry escaped her lips.   
  
He kissed his way up her body, his fingers continuing to stroke and thrust into her as he found her neck, kissing her softly.  
  
Veronica gasped, her hips moving against his as her hands grabbed at his hair, pulling him away so she could stare at him. “Fuck me, Logan.” She gasped, trying to kiss him.  
  
He swallowed hard, continuing to thrust his fingers inside her, his thumb rubbing her clit. “I fuck you, I’m breaking this fucking bed.” He rasped, pressing his lips against hers.  
  
She didn’t answer, her eyes shutting tightly as he increased his movements, his mouth moving to her ear. He whispered nonsense, heated words of love intermixed with words of lust, proclamations of eternal love muddled with promises to fuck her until she screamed and she found herself devouring all of it.  
  
“Fuck me...” She nearly sobbed, her nails digging into his skin.  
  
“I don’t have protection.”  
  
“I’m on the fucking Pill, Logan, please...”  
  
He never did have that much willpower.  
  
She was tugging down his pajama bottoms before he could even agree to her demand, and his body responded before his mind- and his common sense- could catch up, his hands spreading her open before thrusting inside her hard, the single movement getting a loud moan out of her. Already, he felt like he was going to explode as she squeezed herself around him in any way she could, her hips rocking against his violently.  
  
Veronica felt herself becoming a different person every time she and Logan fucked, and this time was no exception. It was almost as if he were exorcizing the Veronica she used to be right out of her and she welcomed it, letting him change and mold her into the lover she was sure he wanted her to be. The person he wanted her to be.  
  
He gritted his teeth as he pounded into her, not slowing down even when he felt the headboard slam into the wall. Her nails dug into his back and she did her best not to make any noise, burying her face in his neck as he grunted on top of her. Her hand slipped blindly down his back, trying to push him deeper into her.   
  
His hand hit the wall, clutching the headboard as he thrust harder, faster, and his breath caught as he felt Veronica’s legs around his ass, her arm wrapping around his neck as their lips met hungrily. He moaned in her mouth, the sound making her shake and he pushed harder, feeling her clench around him.   
  
Veronica nearly screamed, biting down on his bottom lip as he let out a loud groan, hips jerking as he came. He kept thrusting just a bit longer, wanting to hear Veronica in that place between pleasure and pain and sure enough, just seconds later, she came, her body shaking as she crashed into him several times violently, her back arching.   
  
Her body fell limp but he kept moving, now excruciatingly slow. She whimpered softly into his shoulder, clutching onto his back as if her life depended on it, her body limp but her hips still twitching with each thrust. “Stop,” She moaned softly, a pained cry escaping her lips.  
  
He slowed down, kissing her neck, tasting the saltiness of her sweat. He rested his forehead against hers, letting out a shaky breath as he thrust once more, a smile on his lips as she bit her lip at the sensation. Stopping completely, they rested there, both regaining their composure. “Better?” He whispered.   
  
Wordlessly, she nodded, swallowing hard as she pulled him down for a kiss. He returned it roughly, his tongue slipping in her mouth as he pushed against her-  
  
The bed broke, and Veronica let out a slight cry as the right side of the bed hit the floor.  
  
The two froze, staring at each other. Logan laughed, burying his face in her neck. “I fucking told you...”  
  
“This isn’t funny, my dad is going to KILL me.” She gasped, struggling to sit up. He rolled off her, laughing harder as the unevenness of the bed slid him against her once more. He tried to pull himself off her, finally giving up as a severe case of the giggles took over. Veronica watched him in shock, hitting his arm hard. “Logan!”  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Veronica hummed softly, keeping the washing machine’s door open with her hip as she sorted her and Logan’s clothes, cradling her phone between her ear and shoulder. “How’s Jackie?”  
  
Wallace laughed on the other end. “I thought you guys weren’t cool anymore?”  
  
“We’re still...cool.” She paused. “Is she mad at me?”  
  
“Nah, she’s just really embarrassed. She’s afraid to even call your apartment.”  
  
“Tell her she’s absolutely welcome to. I won’t bite her head off. Again. I promise.”  
  
Picking up one of Logan’s shirts, she shook it out before bringing it to her nose and inhaling. Cigarettes, beer, sweat, perfume, something she couldn’t place- what kind of rehearsals was he going to?  
  
“We’re comin’ back for summer, maybe we can all get a condo at the beach?” Wallace continued on the other end.  
  
She pulled the shirt away, her eyes falling on a distinct mark on the collar of his yellow t-shirt. Brick. Brick-colored lipstick.   
  
“-You, me, Jackie and Logan...”  
  
“I’ll call you back.” Veronica mumbled, hanging up on him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan climbed up the stairs toward his apartment, tossing his car keys in their air. A couple of days had gotten him over the initial panic of his night at the Wildcat- there was no news of another rape, no Hearst student dropping out abruptly. He hadn’t failed.  
  
He smiled at the sight of Veronica sitting at the top of the stairs, a small white laundry basket on her lap. The grin faded when he saw how tightly she was gripping said basket, her jaw clenched. “Hey.”  
  
She stood, not looking at him. “I need to talk to you. Now.”  
  
“What’s going on?” She didn’t reply, resting the basket on her hip as she flung the door open, walking inside. He followed, giving Meg a short smile as Veronica led the way to her bedroom. “Veronica-”  
  
Meg stepped forward, her eyes wide. “You guys are back! We thought you were-”  
  
“Not right now, Meg." Veronica muttered.  
  
“Veronica, wait...”  
  
“One second.” Veronica walked into her bedroom, letting out a startled gasp as she spotted Duncan reclined on the bed, one hand over his eyes. She relaxed as she spotted Lilly sleeping on his chest, one protective arm around her little body.   
  
Duncan slowly lifted his head, removing his arm from his face. “Sorry,” He said quietly, glancing down at his daughter. “She finally went to bed and your room was the one with the thick curtains...”  
  
Veronica held her hands up, backing out of the room. “No apologies...go back to sleep.” Logan nearly bumped into her as she backed out, and she quickly shoved him away with one hand, nearly dropping the laundry basket. “Duncan and Lilly are sleeping.” She hissed.  
  
He pushed her arm away, a glare now on his face. “Why are you so frickin’ pissed at me for?”  
  
She glanced at Meg, who still stood there looking as embarrassed as ever, and just smiled. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll sleep in the other room, you guys take our bed tonight.” Logan opened his mouth to protest and was quickly dragged into the other room.   
  
“Veronica, what the hell-” He cut himself off as she slammed the door, spinning around to glare at him. He knew that look- he was in deep, deep trouble. “Oh my God, what did I do?”  
  
Veronica threw the laundry basket on the bed, picking up Logan’s yellow t-shirt and thrusting it at him. “Tell me,” She said in a rushed tone, her voice high. “What’s wrong with this?”  
  
He frowned, pulling the shirt out of her hands and staring at it. “It’s from _American Eagle_...what do you have against _American Eagle_?”  
  
“Look _closer_ ,” She said through gritted teeth, grabbing the collar of the shirt and forcing it in front of his face.  
  
He focused on the collar, his eyes widening at the sight of lipstick. Lowering the shirt, he shook his head, reaching for her. “Veronica, I can explain-”  
  
She stepped out of his grasp, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. “Please do. And quickly.”  
  
Logan threw the shirt on the bed, pressing his lips together. Keith told him not to tell Veronica, he had to protect her. He needed to protect her. She couldn’t get involved. “My rehearsal...” He mumbled. “We- we’re doing _Closer_ , right? And this girl- Stephanie?- she’s playing Anna to my Larry...” He trailed off, staring at her earnestly. “It was just a scene, Veronica...”  
  
Veronica watched him, looking for any signs of deception. He stared back, his hand still in the air, reaching out for her. “If I find out you’re cheating on me,” She said icily, her eyes narrowing. “I will destroy you worse- that’s a promise, Logan.”  
  
“I’m not.”  
  
“And I’m serious.” She shot him a glare before spinning on her heels and walking for the door.   
  
“Veronica-”  
  
“ _Don’t_.” She snapped, throwing the door open and walking out. She let out a shaky breath, ignoring Meg as she walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She stared at herself in the mirror, shocked at just how pale she was, how watery her eyes were.  
  
He wasn’t cheating on her, he couldn’t be. He said he wasn’t.  
  
Somehow, his words didn’t matter. They didn’t matter as much as the fact that, for a tormenting three hours, she was convinced he was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At that moment, nothing felt more right. He didn’t feel more at home than he did right there in her arms. It definitely wouldn’t suck to have it every day.

**_Now..._**  
  
Veronica set down the tape recorder on the coffee table in front of Amy, giving her a comforting smile as she sat down beside her. Backup jumped next to her, resting his head on her knee. “I’m just taping you in case my memory decides to fade on me-”  
  
“You’re taping me to make sure my story doesn’t change.” Amy interrupted curtly, pressing her lips together as she stared down at the recorder.  
  
She stared at Amy, a small smile playing on her lips. Amy was smarter than she thought. “Yes.”  
  
“Thank you for not lying to me.”  
  
“You’re welcome.”   
  
Amy watched Veronica for a second, taking the moment to push her brown hair behind her ears. “You said you were raped. How did...when did you...” She trailed off, shrugging as she glanced down at her lap. “You just seem fine to me.”  
  
A small, sad grin fell on Veronica’s lips, and she tried to distract herself by scratching the top of Backup’s head. “I am fine.”  
  
“How long did it take you to get... _fine_?”  
  
“It's going to get really bad." Veronica said quietly, refusing to let that dull ache get to her. Three years after the incident, and it still stung. She silently cursed herself for getting involved in the case, detachment was much more inviting. “It'll suck. For a long time. Then it'll get better. I promise.”  
  
Amy chuckled dryly. “You talk about it like it's a rash.”  
  
“If I really think about it, I’ll get depressed all over again.” Amy’s smile faded, and Veronica shook her head slowly. “You're going to want to shower a lot, and you'll try not to think about it. That's all you can do, no one can help you.”  
  
“But it’ll get better.”  
  
“Yes.” Veronica leaned over and pressed the red ‘rec’ button. “When you’re ready, Amy.” She said quietly.  
  
A loud cry erupted from the kitchen, and Meg gasped, dashing across the room. “Lilly, NO!”  
  
“I’m WORKING!” Veronica said sharply, scowling at the now empty kitchen. They needed to go. They really needed to go.   
  
“Sorry!”  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes, giving Amy an apologetic smile. “They’re friends from high school...” She trailed off, realizing the girl wouldn’t care about her weak explanation. “Nevermind. When you’re ready,”  
  
Amy leaned forward, shooting a glance at Veronica. “Now?”  
  
“Yeah. Speak loudly and clearly. Start from when you first entered the club.”  
  
She nodded. “I got to the club around ten-ish. I was hired by one of the club promoters to do table dances- it was double of what I normally got at the Wildcat, so I thought, why not?” She paused. “I was given a drink from the get-go. I always drink before I dance, just so I don’t really have to think about it.”  
  
Veronica glanced over to the kitchen, watching Meg scoop Lilly up in her arms. The child immediately smiled, and Meg grinned back, planting a soft kiss on Lilly’s forehead. She wiped at Lilly’s runny nose, waving at Duncan as he stumbled in, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He left a faint kiss on Meg’s cheek before taking Lilly, hugging her to his chest.  
  
“...There were a lot of guys hitting on me, trying to buy me drinks. It comes with the job. It’s normal...”  
  
Veronica frowned, her eyes still watching the Kane/Manning clan across the room. The perfect, happy family, right out of high school. She watched Duncan smile at Lilly as he tilted his head to give her a kiss, Lilly wrapping her tiny arms around his neck for a hug.   
  
A certain sadness filled her at the inability to imagine her and Logan in that similar situation. She couldn’t imagine herself being a doting mom or wife, couldn’t see Logan being a dad in any way. They were awkward enough around anyone younger than sixteen, she couldn’t imagine how they would survive with an infant. They couldn’t even take care of the one plant they had in their apartment.  
  
“...I was slamming down drinks all night. Honestly, I was a bit reckless...just completely stupid. I was so nervous and I just wanted the night to be over with, I grabbed whatever they were handing me and just drank it...”  
  
The door suddenly swung open, and Logan stormed in, glancing around the apartment. He stared at Duncan for a long moment before facing Veronica. “Veronica, we have to talk-" He stopped, staring at Amy. “Hello.”  
  
Veronica stopped the recorder, giving Logan a tight smile as she gestured toward Amy. “Logan, this is Amy Sloane-“  
  
He jabbed a finger in Amy’s direction, spinning it in circles as a small smirk played on his lips. “Table dancer at Thin...”  
  
Amy's eyes narrowed. “Yep.”  
  
He nodded, unfazed by her scowl. “I enjoy your work, good to know that Hearst education is coming in handy.” Her mouth dropped, but before she could respond- “Veronica, we gotta talk.”  
  
“I’m busy.” Veronica said shortly, reaching for the recorder.   
  
Logan walked across the living room, grabbing Veronica’s hand and pulling her off the couch. “I’ll keep it brief.” He muttered, leading her to their bedroom. He pushed her inside before closing the door behind them.   
  
Veronica crossed her arms tightly over her chest as Logan turned on the lights. “What’s up?” She said shortly.  
  
He pointed at the closed door. “Every time I come home, there’s more people living here. And Duncan’s wearing my shirt. What the hell.”  
  
“That’s Amy, she’s not living here. I’m working on a case for her.”  
  
“Mm, I guess I can tell Dick to stop packing his bags, huh?” He watched her carefully for a moment, keeping his distance.   
  
He wanted more than anything to tell her about what he and Keith were doing, but he knew he couldn’t endanger her, especially considering that she would probably take that news in stride and force them to allow her to go undercover in the strip club. She would take over and get herself locked in another flame-engulfed freezer. It just wasn’t happening.   
  
“Do you still want me to move out?” He muttered.  
  
Her lips puckered together at the memory of her last sincere words to him, nearly two days ago. He had slept on the couch that night, after she threw him out of the guest bedroom. Backup had slept with him, that traitor. “No.” She answered truthfully, lowering her head.  
  
“Still want me to choke and die?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Still think I’m a cheating, lying asshole?”  
  
She shrugged. “Two out of three ain’t bad.”  
  
He took a hesitant step towards her, his eyes on hers. “You’re my one and only, Veronica Mars,” He said quietly. She rolled her eyes, and he grabbed her hand before she could stop him. “As corny as that sounds, it’s true.”  
  
“I believe you.”  
  
A small smile played on his lips. “No, you don’t. But you should.” He brought her hand to his mouth, kissing her fingertips before releasing her. “By the way, if you’re going to follow me,” He continued with a stern look. “At least rent another car. I can spot your rust bucket a mile away.”  
  
Veronica finally allowed herself to smile, shrugging once more. “Whoops.”  
  
He turned serious at that moment, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I’m not cheating on you, Veronica. I swear on my mother, all right?” She quickly nodded, and he sighed, glancing at the ceiling. “I promise you.”  
  
She rested her hands on his chest, not knowing where else to put them, and frowned. “What’s going on with us, Logan?”  
  
Logan shrugged, planting a faint kiss on her forehead. “Nothing. We’re just going through a rough patch, that’s all.”  
  
“We’ve been going through a rough patch for months.” She said softly.   
  
He didn’t respond, gently tilting her face toward his with his thumb, and they kissed briefly. He pulled away, staring into her eyes, then leaned in again, their lips meeting again. Veronica decided to believe him, to believe everything he said. What was the alternative? As far as she was concerned, there wasn’t one.   
  
Logan sighed, kissing her cheek. “Now, what the _hell_ is that table dancer doing in our living room, and why is Duncan wearing my shirt?”  
  
“I think Duncan spilled some of Lilly’s food on _his_ shirt, and I told you, Amy’s here on a case. She’s actually _paying_ me.”  
  
He faked an excited look, his eyes widening. “You mean we might get to eat something other than fast food this month?”  
  
Veronica mimicked him, smiling brightly. “And with actual utensils, too!” She patted his arm, moving out of his grasp and opening the door. “I gotta get back out there.”  
  
She walked out, and Logan followed, moving past her into the kitchen. He nudged Duncan with his shoulder, opening the refrigerator. “Get the hell out of my shirt, man.”  
  
“Sure, if I wasn’t afraid Veronica would be attracted to my pecs.” Duncan replied with a cheeky grin.  
  
He snapped his fingers before opening his can of soda. “Damn. I wish _I_ had dreamy jock muscles...” He glanced over his shoulder at Lilly, staring at him from her highchair. “Where’s Meg?”  
  
“She’s changing. We’re going to the beach!”  
  
“You’re going this late?”  
  
“Sure, why not? Lilly’s gonna love it.” He smiled down at his daughter, scooping her up in his arms. “Aren’t you, Lilly? Daddy’s gonna build you a sand castle!”  
  
Logan stared at Duncan, wondering how he could be so excited over just going to the beach, before realizing that the family time was probably the highlight of his week in Napa. That was his life now- sleep, work, and hanging out with his girlfriend and daughter. That was it. He couldn’t imagine his life ever being that simple, yet Duncan seemed truly happy with it, all at nineteen years old. He wanted to understand it.  
  
His eyes followed Duncan as he bounced Lilly in his arms, pushing her blonde hair out of her face. “Have fun.” He whispered.  
  
“We always do.” Duncan replied with a grin, kissing the top of his daughter’s forehead.  
  
“...The bartender said a drink was bought for me, said all that dancing must have worn me out...”  
  
“What did the drink taste like?” Veronica asked gently. “Bitter? Was there an odor?”  
  
“No. No odor, it tasted like...like a _drink_ , you know? It was sweet, kinda malt-y.”  
  
Veronica straightened up in her seat, staring at Amy hard. She didn’t remember much of the night, but she did remember the drink Gia gave her before she blacked out. Sweet, just a bit malt-y. _It’s like drinking liquid bubble gum..._  
  
She swallowed hard, staring down at her lap. Someone was trying to drug Gia, and Gia had unknowingly passed it on to her. Gia had been more hyper than usual, and Veronica now knew why. She suddenly felt like throwing up, and silently thanked the heavens that Logan had been there. If he hadn’t been, something might have happened to her. Again.  
  
Veronica shook her head, not wanting to think of it. She was over-reacting, she had to be. _There was no way..._ “Amy, after you had that drink, what do you remember?”  
  
She frowned, blowing her hair out of her eyes. “I got a bit dizzy, but I thought it was all the drinks.”  
  
Logan’s head slowly lifted, and his eyes settled on Amy, for the first time really looking at her. She didn’t look like she did at the club that night, no make-up, no glitter, no confidence. She kept pulling her sleeves over her wrists and it was then he saw the bruises and felt his stomach clench.  
  
“Did you see who offered you the drink?”  
  
Amy stifled a sigh. “No. A lot of guys were hanging out around me- two of your Neptune buddies were there, too.”  
  
“Who?” Logan said loudly. Veronica shot him a look, and he quickly returned his attention to his soda. “Sorry.”  
  
“The really cute one, and the asshole one.”  
  
Veronica’s brow furrowed in thought as she tried to recall that night. It was still hazy, and she tried to ignore the voice inside her head screaming at her to remember. “Dick and Casey?”  
  
“Sure.” Amy glanced at her watch and gasped, jumping to her feet. “Listen, I gotta go, this took longer than I thought it would.”  
  
Veronica stood, turning off the recorder and following her to the door. “Where are you going?”  
  
“I promised to meet my mom for dinner- I’ll call you.”   
  
The door shut behind Amy, and Veronica nodded, walking into the kitchen. Meg and Duncan were filling a backpack with food and toys, cheerfully discussing their trip with Logan. She suddenly wanted them gone, to be able to deal with this without an audience. She didn’t want to keep smiling.  
  
Veronica stopped behind Logan, waiting for him to notice her. When he didn’t, she silently hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist.   
  
He turned awkwardly, embracing her the best he could. He frowned as she hugged him tighter, her face hidden in his shirt, and he pressed his cheek against the top of her head, rubbing her back slowly. “What’s wrong?” He whispered.  
  
“I’m so glad you’re here.” She muttered, staring up at him.  
  
“Are you high?”  
  
She smiled slightly, pulling away. “No. I just wanted to tell you that.” She glanced at Duncan and Meg before Logan could respond, eyeing their bag. “Where are you guys going?”  
  
“To the beach,” Meg replied with a grin. “Duncan’s-”  
  
“-gonna build Lilly a sand castle.” Logan interrupted with a nod. “They’re really excited about the damn sand castle.”  
  
Veronica smiled, crossing her arms tightly over her chest as she shrugged. “Well...can we join you?”  
  
Logan’s nose crinkled up, and he gave her a look. “Huh?”  
  
She nodded, shrugging once more. “You have anything better to do?”  
  
“I was going to watch tv. There’s a _Wonder Showzen_ marathon-” He stared at Veronica, rolling his eyes at her almost pouty look. “Fine.”  
  
Duncan grinned, glancing at Meg. “All right, get your stuff. We’re leaving in ten.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan sighed, glancing at the sky as he walked out of the Wildcat. Another night with nothing happening- he was close to telling Keith that he quit. It seemed to him that private investigating was just a lot of “hurry up and wait,” and he was far too impatient for that.   
  
Hopefully, Veronica wouldn’t inspect him when he came home. He hoped that story about helping Keith move a bookcase stuck, especially since Keith was out of town for the night checking up on a MIA stripper. If Veronica decided to drop by the office, they were both in trouble.  
  
He inspected his clothes for lipstick and beer stains as he pulled his keys out of his jacket pocket. He stopped in front of his car, bending down to look in the side mirror. He checked his neck and cheeks for lipstick, rubbing his skin just in case.  
  
Suddenly, a hand connected with his ass, and he jolted up, spinning around to confront his assaulter and silently hoping he wouldn’t be coming face to face with Veronica. “What-”  
  
Jackie laughed, opening her arms. “Surprise!”  
  
“Jackie?”  
  
She nodded at his car. “I saw your ugly ass car a block away-” She wiggled her fingers impatiently. “Are you just going to leave me hangin’?”  
  
His eyes widened, and he embraced her awkwardly, lifting her off the ground briefly. “You scared the _crap_ out of me.” He let her go, laughing slightly. “What the hell are you doing here?”  
  
“We’re back in town!”  
  
“We?”  
  
“Me and Wallace!” She shrugged slightly. “He missed Neptune, so we’re transferring to Hearst.” A pause. “I personally think he only did this _now_ because he’s about to fail his Biology class.” She glanced over his shoulder at the club. “You’re going to strip clubs now?” She gave him a shocked look. “And without _me_?”  
  
He ran his hands through his hair, laughing again. _This was bad, this was bad..._ “Yeah- well...Dick and the guys-”  
  
She raised her hands, stopping him. “I get it. Guys night out. Say no more.”   
  
Logan watched her carefully as an awkward silence set in. “Are we still friends?”  
  
Jackie was silent for a moment, giving him a look. “What- you think I just _grope_ total strangers?”  
  
He smiled slightly, for the first time in weeks realizing just how much he missed her. “Yeah, I know I’m hot but you’re just going to have to control yourself-”  
  
She rolled her eyes, jiggling her car keys in front of him. “Are you going back to the apartment? I’ll follow.”  
  
He shook his head. “Duncan and Meg are still staying, and the kid’s asleep...”   
  
Jackie nodded quickly, but was unable to hide the disappointment from her face. “Ah.” She forced a smile, nodding once more. “Tomorrow morning, then? We can all get some breakfast together?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
She grinned, pushing her curly hair off her shoulder. “Cool. It’s a date.”  
  
“But not.” He quickly added.  
  
“Of course!” She stepped forward, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “See you tomorrow, then.” A pause as she examined his pale skin, the circles under his eyes. “You look good, Logan.” She lied.  
  
He stared down at her, already catching the deceit. “You look as beautiful as always, Miss Cook.”  
  
She backed away, giving him a short wave. “Tell Veronica that Wallace has been calling her- she needs to answer her phone.”  
  
He nodded, turning to his car. He quickly spun around, catching Jackie’s retreating form. “Hey,” She stopped, turning around. “This is gonna sound odd, but...” He shrugged awkwardly. “Don’t tell Veronica I was here, okay?”  
  
Jackie gave him a confused look before nodding. “Sure.”  
  
Logan forced a smile, watching her walk off. Jackie was trustworthy, she wouldn’t tell. If Wallace had been with her, that would’ve been another story. Regardless, he was happy to see Jackie back in town. He had missed her more than he thought he would.  
  
He climbed in his car, quickly answering his phone as it rang without looking at the ID. “Hey, babe.” He said, starting the car.   
  
“Where are you?” Veronica asked, a tinge on concern in her voice. “I’m about to go to bed without you.”  
  
“I just went to get some soda, we were all out. I’ll be there in twenty.”  
  
A long pause. “Just hurry up, okay?”  
  
She hung up, and he threw the phone on the passenger seat, pulling the car out of the parking lot. He quickly inspected his clothes once more before taking off toward the grocery store.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Duncan shook his head as Veronica and Logan laughed, slouching in his seat on the couch. “I still don’t get this movie...”  
  
“You're entering a world of pain, son.” Logan said along with the movie. “We know that this is your homework. We know that you stole a car.”  
  
“And the fucking money.” Veronica continued, leaning back against Logan’s chest, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. “And the fucking money. And, we know that this is your homework.”  
  
“We're going to cut your dick off, Larry.” Logan said matter-of-factly, grinning as Veronica started to laugh.  
  
Duncan glanced at Meg sitting on the floor in front of him, shaking his head. “We’re spending a perfectly sunny Thursday watching this crap. I do not _get_ this movie.”  
  
Logan shushed him with a wave of his hand, grabbing the remote and raising the volume. “We _get_ it- you don’t get the movie. Shut up.”  
  
“At least something I haven’t _seen_ a million times...” Duncan mumbled.  
  
“Well, when you’re trying to forget you have to work ten days in a row, then you can pick the movie.” Veronica’s phone rang, and she pulled out of Logan’s grasp, scooping her Sidekick off the coffee table and answering it. “Hello?” A pause. “Hi, dad- what’s up?” Her smile faded as he talked, and her shoulders slouched slightly.   
  
Logan glanced at her, frowning. “Veronica.”  
  
“Come over, then.” She lowered her cell phone, turning around and looking from Logan to Duncan. “They’ve reached a verdict.”  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
Veronica moved out of the apartment, glancing around the complex. Her eyes settled on the figure sitting at the edge of the pool. His feet swung in the water, his jeans rolled up to his knees. Shoulders slouched, he sat perfectly still, staring blankly at the water.  
  
She walked down the stairs, keeping her eyes on Logan. Making her way to the pool, she crossed her arms over her chest, glancing at the apartment briefly before facing him. “Logan?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Dinner’s ready.”  
  
“Not hungry.”  
  
Veronica sighed, slowly crouching down next to him. “Dad’s going to be very upset if you don’t at least _try_ his homemade lo mein.” She plopped down on the cement, resting her hands on her lap. “Are you okay?”  
  
He glanced at her before facing the water again. “I’m just _dandy_ , Veronica.”  
  
“It been hard for me, too.” She smiled wryly when he finally faced her. “Come on, seeing some lawyer rip into you, your integrity, and your dead friend for a week would get to anyone.” She paused, frowning. “I mean, really, what a bitch.”  
  
He shook his head. “Meredith is a bitch, but she’s a bitch doing her job. There’s a reason dad’s paying her seven figures, you know.” He sighed. “I just wish she didn’t do it with that smug-ass smirk. I wanted to just-” He choked the air in front of him, gritting his teeth.   
  
She was quiet for a moment, listening to the water hit the edge of the pool. Logan had been in two moods since the trial started- stoic and sullen- and she wasn’t sure which was the preferable one. Either way, his demeanor didn’t impress Keith at all, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could play referee to their squabbles.  
  
“Have you decided what you’re going to do?” She asked quietly. “Since you’re not going back to San Diego.”  
  
He shrugged, staring at the Virgin Mary statue in front of a tenant’s door. “Haven’t really thought about it...”  
  
She laughed slightly. “Well, you’re not planning on sleeping on the couch until you’re thirty, right?”  
  
“Not _anymore_ , I’m not.”  
  
“Good. Initiative is key.” She dug in her pocket, pulling out a small piece of paper. “Look at what I finally got developed,” She handed him the photo, a smile growing on her face. “Remember the Hella Halloween party? The real one that _didn’t_ involve strippers?”  
  
“Yeah...” He glanced down at the photo, a laugh escaping him.   
  
There was he and Veronica, smiling brightly for the camera. Logan was in khakis, a blue button-down, an ugly sweater vest, and thick, black glasses. Veronica was considerably more attractive in a tight black dress, her hair done up large and wild, her eyes and lips covered with bright make-up. Everyone but Dick had gotten the _Little Shop of Horrors_ homage, but it wasn’t so cool when people began demanding that they sing for them.   
  
“Wow, how drunk _were_ we?” He asked, staring at their frozen grins.  
  
“Sadly, not at all. We were just dorks.” She tapped the corner of the photo. “That’s yours to keep. I have the other ones. Treasure those memories, Logan Echolls.”  
  
He sighed fondly, remembering the night. “I distinctly recall you keeping those heels _on_ while we-”  
  
“Let’s not reminisce about dirty deeds in front of the Virgin Mary.” Veronica smirked, climbing to her feet. “Come on, moocher. Let’s go eat.” She waited for him to stand, then waited even more as he meticulously fixed his pants.   
  
He finally took her hand in his, and allowed her to lead him to the apartment. “So, what are the chances I can get you in the closet for a quickie?”  
  
“Slim to none.”  
  
Logan sighed, disappointed. “This is killing me, Veronica. You _really_ need to move out.”  
  
She smiled slightly as they climbed the stairs, still hand in hand. “It’s actually becoming more and more of a possibility, I think. The idea of living like a real adult is kinda appealing.”  
  
He chuckled. “I’m sure- you’re such a daddy’s girl. You’re never moving out.” He kissed the back of her hand. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you sleep over in my condo by the sea.”  
  
“Or your van down by the river.”  
  
“It’ll be a _nice_ van.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dinner did not go as well as Veronica had hoped.  
  
All trivial discussion had inevitably led back to the trial, and Logan was quickly back in “sullen” mode, with just a touch of “stoic.” At the moment, he and Keith were busy glowering at each other, and Veronica felt like kicking them both for being so snarky.  
  
“They’re probably going to question your abuse, Logan.” Keith said slowly, as if Logan would attack him at any moment.   
  
“They can ask all they want, I’m not answering.” Logan said icily, throwing down his fork. “It’s nobody’s business.”  
  
“It could really help the prosecution,” Veronica spoke up, swallowing her lo mein. “It’ll be damning to Aaron’s character.”  
  
“I said _no_.” Logan said sharply, shooting her a glare.  
  
Her eyes widened slightly, and she held up her hands defensively. “I’m just saying-”  
  
“I didn’t ask- let it freakin’ go, Veronica.”  
  
Keith frowned, glancing from Logan to Veronica. “Logan, I’m going to tell you once- watch your mouth around my daughter, all right?”  
  
“I think you should really stay out of this, Keith.” Logan snapped.  
  
Keith's eyes narrowed. “Logan, you've been pushing me lately-”  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes, setting down her fork. “Okay, you two-”  
  
“She’s an adult, Keith!” Logan exclaimed, leaning forward in his chair. “Stop treating her like a child- she’s not going to break just because I snap at her.”  
  
“You’re not going to talk to Veronica like that in my house, Logan!” Keith said firmly. “You’re going to treat her with the same respect-”  
  
“As I treated my mother- yeah, I get it.” Logan said curtly. “You still treat her like a child- she can fight her own damn battles.”  
  
“I think I should move out.” Veronica said suddenly, staring straight ahead. Both Keith and Logan froze, only turning to stare at her. She nodded, jumping to her feet. “I should move out. There's too much drama, and, honestly,” She laughed, shaking her head. “I'm sick of it.”  
  
Throwing down her napkin, Veronica nodded to herself once more before walking out the door. Logan and Keith watched her go before staring at each other.   
  
After a moment of icy silence, Logan stood, his chair scratching harshly on the floor. “Happy now?” He asked shakily before running after her.  
  
She was quick- she was already halfway toward the entrance when he caught up with her. He kept a few steps behind her, not wanting to risk another blow-up. It was all stupid, really. He should’ve known better than to get into another argument with Keith- he should’ve just shut his mouth.   
  
“Veronica!”  
  
She didn’t look at him, and he spotted her car keys in her hand. “Just give me a few minutes, Logan.”  
  
“Hey," He jogged around her, blocking her escape. She waited, staring up at him. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “Look, I'll go rent out a room at the Neptune Grand, okay? Your dad's all-”  
  
“I think we should move in together.”  
  
Logan froze, hand mid-comb in his hair. His eyes narrowed, and he was unsure if he heard her right. “What?”  
  
She simply shrugged, shoving her keys in her pocket. “I...we-" She licked her lips, trying to buy some time. It was the first time she had spoken the thought out loud, and she was surprised that she wasn’t backtracking as quick as possible. “Look, you're staying in Neptune for good now, and I'm going to be starting at Hearst pretty soon, so...”  
  
He still looked confused, and he glanced around the empty area, as if someone would pop out to explain it all to him. There she went, making decisions without him. He would’ve been annoyed if not for the fact that he was inwardly freaking out. “Why the hell do you want to move in with _me_?”  
  
“Because...” She shrugged. “As- as much as you joke around about us never having any time to ourselves...a lot of it is true, Logan. We’re getting more and more serious.”  
  
“First comes love, then comes marriage-”  
  
“Stop it, I’m trying to be serious.” His mouth closed abruptly, and she smiled slightly. “Is that a no?”  
  
“No, it’s not a no. It’s just...” Logan shook his head, laughing. “Veronica, it’s a big deal. Are you ready for it? I mean,” He lowered his gaze briefly, shrugging. “I wouldn’t mind waking up to you every morning. It wouldn’t suck.”  
  
Their eyes met, and Veronica smiled. “Is that a yes, then?”  
  
He laughed again, at a loss for words. “You honestly don’t think we’re moving too quick?”  
  
“In what other direction are we going to go, Logan?” She asked, for the first time looking genuinely bemused. Logan was silent, and she sighed, glancing at the sky. “You know what? Nevermind. Forget I asked-”  
  
Logan shook his head, quickly stepping forward and pressing his lips against hers. He cupped her face in his hands, gently tilting her head upwards. At that moment, nothing felt more right. He didn’t feel more at home than he did right there in her arms. It definitely wouldn’t suck to have it every day.  
  
She pulled away, letting out a sharp breath. “I guess that’s a yes?”  
  
“It’s a yes,” He whispered, resting his forehead against hers. “Your dad’s going to kill us.”  
  
“Probably.” She kissed him softly, waiting for him to kiss her back before pulling away again. “We’ll tell him tomorrow.”  
  
“He’s going to blame me for this.” He said matter-of-factly.  
  
“No, he won’t. I’ll break it to him.” He stared down at her, doubt in his eyes, and she smiled reassuringly. “It’s time for a new start.”  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
The group was silent in front of the television, a blonde Court TV anchor recapping the trial, week by week.  
  
Keith sat on the couch, and Veronica sat between him and Logan. Logan looked like he was about to throw up, and he kept mumbling something about needing a drink. Duncan had remained stubbornly silent, only his eyes betrayed his blank face, the anxiety coming off with each glance in Veronica’s direction.   
  
Meg sat next to Duncan on the coffee table, and she glanced over her shoulder at Veronica. “It’s going to be okay,” She said confidently. “There’s no way-”  
  
“Why aren’t you guys in the courtroom?” Duncan finally spoke, not noticing Meg’s look at the interruption.  
  
Veronica glanced at Keith, then Logan, before facing Duncan. Duncan didn’t return the gaze, his eyes on the television. “Logan was banned from the courtroom.” She said quietly.  
  
“Did you call your parents, Duncan?” Keith asked, squeezing Veronica’s hand firmly.  
  
Meg let out a jittery laugh. “They’re probably watching as we speak...”  
  
Logan shushed them all as the jury foreman stood, paper in hand.   
  
“Foreman, has the jury reached a verdict?”  
  
“We have, your Honor.”  
  
Veronica licked her lips nervously, rubbing her knees with the palms of her hands. “Here we go.” She muttered.  
  
“On the count of murder in the second degree, we find the defendant...not guilty.”  
  
Veronica let out a shaky breath, the last two words echoing in her head and sending shivers down her spine. Someone cried out in the room- Meg? Duncan? Logan?- but she didn’t pay any mind as the foreman kept reading. _This wasn’t happening...it couldn’t be happening..._  
  
“On the count of attempted murder, we find the defendant...not guilty. On the count of aggravated assault, we find the defendant...not guilty. On the count of statutory rape, we find the defendant...not guilty.”  
  
The room was silent, Veronica staring ahead blankly as Logan sat next to her, his eyes closing painfully. He let out a sound that sounded like a cross between a groan and a sob, and there was Veronica, her hand on his knee and she was squeezing tightly and his hand fell on hers, holding on.  
  
The shot cut from the jury to Aaron’s overjoyed reaction, and he hugged his lawyers. The screen split into three boxes- one still on Aaron, one on the anchor repeating the verdict, and one on the crowd outside the courtroom, applauding and celebrating.  
  
“This is unbelievable- people are actually cheering.” Logan whispered, shaking his head. “Money talks.” Keith's arm wound around Veronica, and his hand was on Logan's shoulder now, a weak squeeze of strength not enough to stop the growing fear in him. “He's going to kill me.”  
  
“No, he's not.” Keith said sharply, his other hand reaching out for Veronica, who abruptly moved out of the way. “No, he’s _not_ , Logan.”  
  
Veronica's eyes fell on Duncan, who continued to sit there, staring at the television blankly. Meg grew increasingly upset, squeezing and pulling his hand as she continued to say his name, over and over. Veronica's brow furrowed as she stared at Meg, whose chin began to tremble as she observed Logan's mournful reaction, Veronica's stunned one, and Duncan's complete lack of one, and Veronica couldn't help but feel sorry for her, for her inability to do anything to help.  
  
“Duncan...it's okay-” Meg tried feebly as Duncan's jaw clenched at the sight of Aaron laughing and shaking hands with various people outside the courtroom. “We can file a civil suit...”  
  
Duncan stood abruptly, and Meg tried to pull him back down. He jerked out of her hold harshly, stumbling for the front door, pulling out his car keys on the way.   
  
Keith stood, taking a step towards him. “Duncan-”  
  
The door slammed behind him.  
  
Meg jumped to her feet, staring at the door helplessly before facing Keith. “What does this mean?” She asked suddenly. “What’s going to happen?”  
  
Keith gave her a sympathetic look, not knowing what to tell her. He remained silent for a moment, trying to keep his anger at bay. He needed to, for Veronica’s sake. For everyone’s. “I don’t-” Logan silently climbed to his feet, rubbing his face roughly before stumbling toward the master bedroom as Veronica continued to sit there, frozen. “Logan.”  
  
“Oh my God...” Logan muttered, inhaling sharply. “Oh my God.”   
  
Veronica’s eyes closed, not wanting to see the moment Logan’s legs gave out on him and he collapsed to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, you two like playing with fire, then?"

**_Now..._**   
  
Jackie frowned, tilting her head to watch the stripper twirl on the pole across the stage. “Maybe I should become a stripper.” She glanced at Logan, who was staring at her in disbelief. “Hey- good money, you get to pick your music, and you only have to work, like, five hours a night.”  
  
“You _can’t_ be serious.”  
  
“Okay, I’m not, but it’s worth the discussion.”  
  
Logan sighed, slouching in his seat. “I don’t think Wallace would be pleased with his girlfriend dry-humping a bunch of strangers.”  
  
She raised her eyebrows, giving him a sidelong glance. “Kinda like how Veronica wouldn’t be pleased with her boyfriend getting dry-humped by scantily-clad strangers?”  
  
“Point taken.” Logan climbed to his feet, picking up his jacket. “Okay, I quit. Nothing’s going on, and I’m tired of giving these beauty school dropouts my money. Let’s go before Veronica comes looking for me.”  
  
She watched a stripper dressed like an angel walk by before looking up at Logan. “Are you honestly getting upset because none of these girls will dance for you?”  
  
“No, because no one is getting drug-” He stopped himself, inhaling sharply. “No one’s getting drunk enough for this to be entertaining, and these strippers suck.” He ignored the dirty look a redhead in a blue bikini gave him, nodding toward the door. “Let’s go, princess.”  
  
Jackie shrugged, shoving a peanut in her mouth as she stood. “Logan, I _really_ think you and Veronica need to sit down and talk about all this.” She slipped her jacket on as she followed him to the door. “Sneaking out to look at naked girls is only going to get you in even more-”  
  
“Jackie,” Logan warned, turning to give her a pointed look. “I don’t want to talk about it, okay?”  
  
“LOGAN!”  
  
Logan spun around, nearly groaning in disbelief when he saw Dick there at the entrance with of bunch of 09ers. “Dick. What a surprise.”  
  
Dick jogged over, Cassidy and the other 09ers right behind him. “No kidding, dude! What the hell are you doing here?” He glanced over Logan’s shoulder. “Is our Ronnie working tonight or what?”  
  
“Don’t talk about her like that, man.” Logan said weakly.  
  
“Oh, come on, I was just joking-” He stopped, eying Jackie behind Logan. “Why, hello, Jackie! You’re looking mouth-watering tonight.” He gave her a thumbs-up. “Going to the strip joints...that’s _hot_!”  
  
Jackie smirked, rolling her eyes. “I’ll take that as a compliment, Dick.” She linked her arm with Logan’s, leading him toward the door. “Let’s go, Echolls.”  
  
Dick spun around, holding up his arms in exasperation. “You’re leaving NOW? Let’s party, man!”  
  
Logan ignored Dick, slipping out of Jackie’s grasp before entwining his fingers in hers, pulling her toward the exit. “I just wanna get out of here-”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“Now what?” He turned toward the voice, stopping at the sight of the hot bartender he talked to several weeks ago. “Hey.”  
  
“Hi.” She smiled at Jackie briefly before facing Logan, blowing her brown bangs from her eyes. “You were here a couple of weeks ago asking about Selene, weren’t you?”  
  
Logan straightened up, feeling his heart jump into his throat. “Yeah...”  
  
The bartender frowned. “What are you- her boyfriend?”  
  
“N-No, a friend. From high school.” Jackie frowned, glancing up at him, and he squeezed her hand tightly, hoping she would keep her mouth shut. “Where is she?”  
  
“She quit.” The woman sighed, shaking her head sympathetically. “Looks like she had too many drinks or drugs or whatever...got taken advantage of. She woke up in some hotel room, her clothes gone. Isn’t that horrible?” Her eyes widened as she saw the look in Logan’s eyes. “Oh my God, you’re not going to go after the guys, are you?”  
  
“No.” Logan said quietly, unable to stop his conscience from screaming “FAILURE” at him over and over.  
  
The bartender bit her lip, shrugging. “I told her dumb ass not to drink on the job, and look what happened.” She patted Logan’s arm. “I just wanted to let you know, in case you were still looking for her. She doesn’t work here anymore.”  
  
“Thanks.” Logan mumbled, turning around and walking out the door.   
  
Jackie watched him carefully, concern growing on her face. “Logan- what was that about?”  
  
“Nothing. Just someone I knew.”  
  
“Are you okay?” She asked quietly, squeezing his wrist with her free hand.  
  
“No.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _Lilly was beautiful, Veronica noted as she spotted her friend seated on the wooden swing across the bright green field behind the Kane mansion, her long white dress brushing over blades of grass. Veronica felt out of place and awkward in her black skirt and crimson hoodie, but kept walking. A smile finally fell on her lips as Lilly grinned brightly in her direction, waving her over.  
  
“Lilly!” Veronica dashed over, laughing as Lilly leaped off the swing gracefully, landing in front of her. “I’ve been looking for you.”  
  
She sighed, brushing her long blonde locks from her face. “I’ve been here forever, you just haven’t been looking.” Her eyes widened, and she looked over Veronica’s shoulder, pointing. “Hey, there’s Logan.”  
  
“Where?” Veronica spun around, catching Logan’s retreating form as he walked past the mansion. “Logan?” She called, and he ignored her, disappearing in the shadows.  
  
“You should_ really _go after him, Veronica. He hates you, but he can’t do it alone.”  
  
“Do what? Where is he going?” Her smile faded, and she frowned, glancing down at the ground. Surprise filled her at the sight of her clothes gone, a long, white sundress similar to Lilly’s taking their place, her short bob replaced by long, blonde strands that fell over her chest. “Lilly...”  
  
“Veronica Mars, you need to chill out, it’s just a make over,” Lilly reached over, grasping both of Veronica’s hands in hers. “Come on!”  
  
A nervous laugh escaped Veronica as Lilly led her through the field toward the mansion. “Where are we going, Lilly?”  
  
She shrugged. “It’s_ your _dream, silly girl. You tell me.”  
  
“I- I don’t know where I’m going-”  
  
“Good! This adventure’s gonna rock even more, then.”   
  
Veronica followed, growing uneasy as they walked past the pool, the brightness of it all giving way to shadows and dark clouds. She glanced at the sky, not noticing when Lilly came to a stop near the edge of the pool. “It’s going to get worse, isn’t it?”  
  
“It’s not going to be awesome.” Lilly replied quietly, staring down at the dark red blood stain on the cement. “I can’t believe Aaron got off...the fucker.”  
  
Veronica followed Lilly’s gaze and gasped at the sight, a slow dread filling her. “Lilly, I’m sorry- I tried-” She cut herself off in horror as she saw blood drip to the floor. She looked up at Lilly and suddenly felt dizzy at the sight of blood running down the side of her head and onto her pep squad uniform. “Lilly, your head...”  
  
Lilly wiped at her forehead, smearing her blood over her pale skin. She rubbed again, more frantic this time, and paid no mind to Veronica’s panicked gasps next to her. Sighing in frustration, she stared at her fingers now covered in blood, taking the moment to rub them together. She rolled her eyes before glaring at Veronica icily. “Now see what you did?”_  
  
Veronica gasped, jolting up. She looked around the dark bedroom, her eyes settling on Logan’s side of the bed, which he currently was not occupying. She pushed her damp hair off her face before rubbing her arms, even though she was nearly drenched in sweat.   
  
It was the third night in a row that she had the same kind of nightmares, all ending with Lilly and that big, gaping wound. At least this one didn’t have Aaron strangling her while Lilly and Logan watched impassively.   
  
Hearing the television on in the living room, Veronica slid out of the bed, making her way to the door. She should’ve known Logan would be numbing his brain with infomercials instead of actually sleeping- that would be too simple for him.  
  
She sighed, smiling slightly as she reached the living room. “ _When_ are you planning to come-” She froze, her grin fading as she spotted Duncan on the couch, blankly watching a Lifetime movie of the week. “Where’s Logan?”  
  
Duncan shrugged, changing the channel. “Haven’t seen him all day.”  
  
A frown settled on her lips at his reply, she could’ve sworn she felt him next to her when she fell asleep, even though he had barely hung around the apartment after the verdict, nearly a week ago. After his collapse, he had gotten himself together and disappeared. She had stopped worrying that afternoon, after Cassidy claimed he was with Dick at their house.  
  
With a sigh, Veronica flopped down next to Duncan, resting her hands on her stomach. “He’s usually the one out here at four in the morning.” She mumbled, grabbing the remote out of his hand and flipping the channel again.  
  
“Sorry to disappoint.”  
  
“Mm.” She settled on a rerun of _Daria_ , fumbling around with the remote. “How are you doing?”  
  
Duncan was quiet for a moment, knowing exactly what she was referring to. “Dealing. I feel guilty more than anything...I really scared Meg.”  
  
Veronica nodded, faintly recalling Duncan’s own disappearing act. “She packs a mean left hook.” Duncan grunted in agreement, a small smile playing on his lips. “At least you came back.”  
  
“How’s Logan holding up?”  
  
“Dealing by not dealing. You know how he is.” She paused, watching a commercial for acne cream. “He’ll be fine. He has to be.”  
  
He nodded again, slouching in his seat. “I think we’re going to leave.” He mumbled, running a hand through his disheveled hair. “Tomorrow or the day after.”  
  
Veronica finally looked at Duncan, surprised but nonetheless relieved. “Really? Why?”  
  
“We...I can’t be here anymore. I thought if we came, it’ll be cool and we would be normal...” He trailed off, shaking his head. “If I stay here,” He tried again. “I don’t think I’m going to like who I would become. It’s not fair to Meg and Lillian.” He sighed. “I’m happier in Napa, and I really think we’ve overstayed our welcome.”  
  
She was quiet for a moment, trying to keep the “thank God” from coming out of her mouth. “Well, any time you guys want to come back...”  
  
“Oh, come on, Veronica,” Duncan said with a laugh. “You hated having us here.” Her mouth dropped, and he rubbed her knee affectionately. “You’re really prickly and you’re _not_ good with kids. It’s okay, we got the hint.”  
  
“And this has nothing to do with the trial?”  
  
“It has everything to do with the trial, it’s just easier for me to blame you for being a bad hostess.”  
  
Veronica smirked, tossing the remote on his lap. “Fair enough.”  
  
The door swung open, and Logan shuffled inside, head down. Veronica and Duncan watched as he closed the door quietly before walking past them toward his bedroom. After a long moment, they heard the door slam shut.  
  
A moment later, Lilly began to cry.  
  
Duncan sighed, turning off the television and climbing to his feet. “And that’s my cue to go to bed.” He muttered, giving Veronica a quick smile before heading for the guest bedroom.  
  
Veronica sat there for a couple of seconds, listening to Meg’s soft murmurs as Duncan closed the door. He replied and Lilly quickly quieted down, and the light was shut off in their room. She stood, pulling down her tank top over her hips as she made her way to her bedroom, pausing at the door.  
  
It was dead quiet, no movement at all. Slowly, she opened the door, slipping inside and closing it behind her. “Logan?” She whispered, inching her way toward their bed. She could faintly make him out on the bed, sprawled out.   
  
“Hey,” She tried again, climbing on her hands and knees onto the bed and dropped beside him. She wrapped her arm around his waist, resting her head on his chest. “Where were you?”  
  
“Out.”  
  
“I was worried.”  
  
He sighed deeply, turning on his side and resting his hand on her waist. “I’m sorry.” He muttered, his lips brushing against her forehead. “I just needed to...I needed to get away. Without television. Or the radio. Or the newspaper.”  
  
“You should’ve told me, I would’ve gone with you.” She replied, propping herself up on one elbow, resting her head on the palm of her hand. “We could’ve gone away...together.”  
  
Logan didn’t seem impressed or even moved by her suggestion, and simply flopped on his back again, staring at the ceiling. “I needed to be alone.”  
  
“You can’t do this alone,” She said before she could stop herself, suddenly remembering her dream.  
  
“Stop worrying about me, I’m fine.”  
  
Veronica licked her lips slowly, running her hand over his stomach. “Why don’t we try going to the therapist again? Maybe we can talk about your dad-”  
  
“ _No_.”  
  
She nodded, slightly disappointed. “Okay.” A part of her was sad that Logan wouldn’t even consider going back to see the therapist again, especially after he was the one to bring up the idea to begin with. She suddenly felt silly thinking a stranger could help them, even though she wanted desperately to believe that Logan would see things her way.  
  
Logan glanced at Veronica, a dull indifference in his eyes. Between the verdict and his unsuccessful run as a detective, this wasn’t how he wanted to come home, nor was this the way he wanted to be greeted upon returning. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to care either way. So, he decided to do what he thought Veronica wanted him to do: be normal. Forget about it.   
  
“Hey,” He whispered.  
  
“What?” She said, looking down at him.  
  
“Kiss me.”  
  
Veronica grinned slightly, leaning down and pressing her lips against his. He tilted his head, opening his mouth for her and she slid on top of him, running her hand down his neck. She kissed him harder, disappointed when he didn’t respond, keeping the kiss almost chaste.   
  
Defeated, she pulled away, giving him a faint smile before resting her head on his chest. “You don’t want to?” She asked quietly, staring at the wall.  
  
“Not now,” He whispered, closing his eyes and stifling a yawn. “They’re right across the hall.”  
  
She nodded quickly, closing her eyes. “Okay.” She mumbled, trying to will herself to fall asleep. Nearly an hour later, she found herself still awake, with Logan fast asleep underneath her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan frowned as he watched Duncan walked around the nearly empty bedroom, crossing his arms over his chest. “You guys really don’t have to go.”  
  
“No, we do.” Duncan muttered, throwing Lilly’s clothes into the tiny, pink bag on the cot. “I gotta go back to work, and Meg really wants to sleep in her own bed.” He paused, staring hard at Lilly’s bag. “And there’s the whole trial thing.”  
  
“I wish it would’ve ended differently.”  
  
“Yeah, me too.” Their eyes met briefly, and Duncan nodded, closing Lilly’s bag. “It’s nothing personal, man, I just gotta get out of here. Neptune’s not my scene, anymore.”  
  
Logan laughed, shaking his head. “Neptune’s nobody’s scene, dude.”  
  
Duncan shook his head, ignoring Logan’s comment. “It would be one thing if the trial was fair, but he lied for the whole _fucking_ thing. He only went free because of his celebrity and it’s killing me. He could go on _Larry King_ and totally admit to killing Lilly and he would go scot-free, and all because of some stupid, star-struck townies.”  
  
Logan was quiet for a long moment, not knowing what to say, especially since Duncan already said it all, and more eloquently than he ever could. Finally, he settled on “Yeah.”  
  
“Yep.” Duncan flung Lilly bag over his shoulder, reaching for the folded up playpen. “If he’s smart, he’ll move far, far away. Out of Neptune, even.”  
  
A humorless laugh escaped Logan at the thought dancing through his head. It wasn’t funny at all, but if Aaron did come near him and Veronica, he was certain the outcome would be amusing to at least one of the involved parties. “Dude, if he came near Veronica, I don’t know what I’d do-”  
  
Duncan walked up to Logan, a sudden determination in his eyes. “Let me take care of Aaron.” He said quietly, not missing a beat. “Don’t get involved- I’ll fix it.”  
  
Logan laughed nervously, thrown off by the sudden change in Duncan’s demeanor. “What are you talking about, man?”  
  
“I want you to let me deal with it.” Duncan said slowly. “I’m not going to let Aaron hurt us- any of us- anymore.”  
  
“Duncan...”  
  
“I love my girlfriend.” He interrupted calmly. “And I love my daughter. I love you guys. He’s _not_ going to hurt anyone I love ever again.”  
  
The words out of Duncan’s mouth were so measured and firm, Logan wasn’t sure if he was hearing him correctly. He knew Duncan was offering protection in the way only a rich man could, but he wasn’t certain if he was ready for this Kane brand of security. Then, he thought about Veronica and what Aaron could do with just half a day in their presence and quickly made up his mind. “Okay.”  
  
Duncan couldn’t stop the surprise in his eyes, and he frowned slightly. “Yeah?”  
  
“Yes.” Logan mumbled, glancing down at the floor. Whatever Duncan was talking about when he promised protection and to “fix it,” he didn’t care. Didn’t want to know. As long as it kept his father away, he didn’t want to think about it. Duncan, when determined and set in his ways, was almost scary, and he wasn’t about to deny him justice. This was about Lilly. “Take care of him.”  
  
Duncan nodded, returning his attention to the playpen. “Okay.” He picked it up, walking out of the room. Logan slowly followed, picking up a duffel bag along the way.   
  
As the two men entered the living room, Meg and Veronica looked up from their places on the couch, and Meg grinned brightly, showing off the matching pink sunglasses she and Lilly wore. “Look!” She exclaimed.  
  
“You’re a dork.” Duncan said matter-of-factly, giving her a quick kiss before heading out the door.   
  
Logan followed without a word, and Veronica sighed, climbing to her feet. “I guess that’s the last of it.”   
  
Meg nodded, standing slowly. “We’re out of here- oh,” She held out Lilly. “Can you hold her while I run to the bathroom?” She smiled, embarrassed. “When Duncan starts driving...”  
  
Veronica started to refuse, then thought better of it, silently holding out her hands. Lilly was shoved in her arms and Meg was off, disappearing down the hallway. She held Lilly awkwardly, frowning as the child stared at her almost suspiciously. “What are you looking at?” She muttered, glancing at the door.   
  
Lilly started babbling, and Veronica smirked, gently adjusting the child against her chest. “Smartass.” She sighed, staring down at Lilly. “We got along pretty well, didn’t we? I’m good with _kids_...”  
  
Duncan stopped at the door, holding his hand out and halting Logan in his tracks. He nodded toward Veronica, her back to them as she continued to talk to Lilly. Logan watched her move about, Lilly’s blonde hair nearly the same color as Veronica’s, and he didn’t know whether to be amused or to be sickened at the sight.  
  
Inhaling sharply, Logan stepped forward, fixing a smile on his face. “Don’t get too attached, I think Duncan wants to keep her.”  
  
Veronica spun around, clutching Lilly to her chest. “Don’t sneak up on me when I’m holding the baby!” She snapped.  
  
Duncan and Logan glanced at each other, and Duncan shrugged, holding his hands out. “Give me my daughter, please.”  
  
“I almost dropped her,” Veronica muttered as she handed Lilly over.  
  
“You did not.”   
  
Meg sighed, wiping her hands on her jeans. “Are we ready to go?” She called, and Duncan quickly nodded, hugging Lilly to him. Meg faced Veronica, embracing her. “Take care of yourself, Veronica.”  
  
“You too.” Veronica replied, patting her on the back shortly. Meg released her, taking Lilly from Duncan and walking over to Logan, hugging him with her free arm. Duncan stared at Veronica, and she stared back until he approached, holding his arms out.  
  
Duncan laughed as she embraced him awkwardly, and he pulled her into a tighter hug. “It’s all going to be okay,” He whispered in her ear, rubbing her back as he felt the tension come off her in waves. He moved back slightly, giving her a faint smile. “Thanks for putting up with us.”  
  
She nodded, and he leaned down hesitantly. Their lips met in a short kiss, and he pulled her into another hug. “See you around, Duncan.” She said quietly.  
  
They pulled apart, and Logan eyed them warily. “You never say goodbye to me like that, man.” Duncan grinned, walking over and making as if he were about to kiss him. Logan laughed, shoving him away. “Not in front of the girls.”  
  
Duncan chuckled slightly, pulling Logan into a quick hug. “I’ll e-mail ya.”  
  
“Don’t be a stranger, man.” He nodded as Duncan wrapped his arm around Meg’s waist and headed for the door. “Call us when you get there.”  
  
“We will!” Meg called as they exited the apartment. “Thanks again!”  
  
Logan slammed the door behind them, letting out a sigh of relief. “I love them, but thank God.”  
  
Veronica nodded shortly, pushing her hair behind her ears. “Agreed.”  
  
They stared at each other for a long moment, neither moving. Now that the Kane clan was gone, they both realized just how quiet the whole place really was, with just the two of them and Backup. Veronica was almost tempted to ask him if they could just sit down and talk about everything that was going on, then thought better of it, not wanting to rock the boat.  
  
Finally, Veronica nodded again, rubbing her hands together. “Wanna have sex?”  
  
Logan shook his head. “Not right now- still recovering.” He paused as he saw the disappointment on her face. He hated that look. “We could...” He shrugged. “Wanna make out?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
She squealed as he nearly tackled her onto the couch, climbing on top of her. Their lips met clumsily, and Logan found himself melting into Veronica, wanting to forget everything that was happening, everything that was crashing down on the house that they built.  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
Veronica let out a laugh as she dragged Logan toward the door. “We’ll be back later, dad!”  
  
Keith glanced up from his place on the couch, lowering his book. “Don’t stay out too late!”  
  
“And no drinking, we know!”  
  
Several minutes later, the two were in Logan’s XTerra, heading for the Neptune Grand. Logan glanced at Veronica, singing along with Shirley Manson as she played with her Sidekick. She looked beautiful in her denim miniskirt and knee-high boots, and he liked to think she wore that thin blue camisole just for him.  
  
She lifted her head, giving him a grin. “What?”  
  
“You’re in a weirdly good mood tonight.” He said, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.  
  
“Yeah, funny, huh?” She sighed, slouching slightly in her seat. Her smile grew as she caught Logan looking at her exposed thighs, and she slowly parted her knees just enough to capture his attention completely. “Watch the road...”  
  
He quickly turned back, gripping the wheel tightly. “Your dad hates me.”  
  
“He does not. He’ll get over it and it’ll all be fine.” Veronica licked her pink lips, shoving her phone into her purse. “ _You make the whole world wanna dance_ ,” She sang quietly. “ _You bought yourself a second chance_...”  
  
“He hates me.” Logan repeated.  
  
“Well, your consolation prize is me, so don’t complain.”  
  
The smile was on Logan’s face now, and he sighed contentedly. “And I suddenly feel a _lot_ better.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dick pumped his arms at the sight of Logan and Veronica getting off the elevator, running over to them. “You guys made it! Awesome!”  
  
Logan reached over, stopping the doors from closing. “We’ll be back later,” He said quickly, pushing Veronica back into the elevator. “We have something to do first.”   
  
Dick didn’t bother hiding the disappointment from his face, lowering his arms. “What- dude, you just got here!”  
  
“We’ll be back!” Logan said, giving Dick a dainty little wave as the doors closed.  
  
Veronica glanced up at Logan, a smile creeping on her face as he hummed along with Mozart beside her, watching the numbers tick by. “I thought we were going to Dick’s party?”  
  
“We will.”  
  
She laughed slightly. “But...”  
  
The elevator stopped abruptly, and the doors opened into the penthouse suites. “Well, I thought we should have our own little party.” He grinned slightly, grasping her hand. “Come on.”  
  
“Logan-” She laughed as he covered her eyes with his hand, leading her down the hallway. She felt around blindly in front of her, and he pulled her to a stop. “Logan, what’s going on?”  
  
“Ssh, you’ll ruin it. Keep your eyes closed.”  
  
She heard a door being opened, and a moment later, he was pushing her through. Finally, he lifted his hand from her eyes, and she gasped at the sight. The suite was dark except for the dozens of candles decorating the floor and tables. A bucket of ice, a bottle of champagne, and two long glasses sat on the side table.   
  
“ _Logan_.” Veronica breathed, a smile growing on her face.   
  
“I knew you would like it,” He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. “I thought we should celebrate-” He leaned down, kissing her softly. “Our newest journey into adulthood-” He kissed her again, backing toward the couch. “And a night without your father-”  
  
She sighed, kissing him back, her arms wrapping around his neck. “We have to start looking for apartments...” She murmured as he lowered them both to the couch.  
  
“Tomorrow.” He whispered, his mouth falling on her neck. “Right now, we’re going to enjoy the pure joy of being alone for once.” She sighed again, her head falling back as he left a trail of kisses on her skin and he smiled, using the moment to slip his hands under her skirt.  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
“You tell me,” Veronica muttered, chewing the last of her ice cream cone. “What was I doing wrong? He _totally_ didn’t want to have sex with me.”  
  
“Maybe he was just tired- it happens. Look at it this way,” Jackie said, pointing her cherry red lollipop at Veronica. “He’s not moving out, is he?”  
  
Veronica frowned, stepping out of the way of some rowdy teenagers running past. She waited in front of the Lucky Brand store for Jackie to catch up, trying to remember how exactly the girl convinced her to go to the mall. “Why do you always have to go for the worst possible scenario?”  
  
Jackie smirked, linking her arm with Veronica’s as they walked toward the exit. “It’s not! The worst possible scenario is Logan dumping you, hooking up with Madison Sinclair, and becoming her baby daddy by the end of the year.”  
  
Veronica shook her head, laughing in disbelief. “You’re not helping!”  
  
“Hey, if he moves out, you guys can at least have some hot sex when he comes to get his stuff.”  
  
“What’s with you and the hot sex?”  
  
“It works wonders, Veronica Mars.” Jackie purred as they exited the mall. She gasped suddenly, pointing at the brightly-colored stand in the parking lot. “Face painters! Let’s go get our faces painted.”  
  
Veronica cringed, trying to pull away. “Jackie, no...”  
  
Jackie laughed, tugging her toward the stand. “Veronica, come on! At least a tattoo.” She grinned at the couple dressed in painfully bright, neon colors, before glancing around the table. “Um, I would like a star with glitter on the corner of my eye, and a henna tattoo on my lower back.” She pointed at a picture. “This. I want “love” in Japanese on my back.” She faced Veronica, nudging her with the back of her hand. “Come on, I’m paying.”  
  
Veronica sighed, glancing at the row of photos on the table. “I’ll...I’ll take a henna tattoo.” She glanced at the examples. “Fire. I want fire.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica walked into the office, inhaling sharply and gathering the nerve to talk to Jocelyn Suarez once again. She felt guilty about leaving Jackie so abruptly, but a part of her didn’t want to miss this appointment, even though Logan had continuously told her to ditch it. She just couldn’t. “Hello.”  
  
Jocelyn looked up from her notes at Veronica with surprise. “Veronica! Hello. Where’s Logan?”  
  
“It’s just me, today.” She glanced at the couch, gesturing toward it briefly. “Can I sit?”  
  
“Of course.” Jocelyn stood, walking around her table to the long couch across the room. She sat across from Veronica, crossing her legs. “I have to admit, I didn’t expect you to come back. I almost told Jessica to pencil someone in for your time...” She trailed off, laughing slightly. “Nevermind, you’re here now.”  
  
Veronica sat stiffly, glancing at her lap. “I didn’t know where else to go.” She admitted with a sigh. “Sorry.” Jocelyn didn’t speak, waiting patiently. “Where do I start?”  
  
“Wherever you want to.” Jocelyn said gently. “I heard about the verdict...”  
  
She nodded quickly. “I messed up.” She said, clutching her hands together. “I thought I was doing the right thing, but I betrayed him and now he hates me.” She laughed bitterly, shaking her head. “I thought I was doing a good thing- yes, I sacrificed him, I threw him under the bus...but it was for the greater good!” Her eyes darkened. “But it didn’t help at all.”  
  
“Veronica, I don’t think Logan hates you-”  
  
“I saw it in his eyes.” Veronica interrupted sharply. “He’s always saying he loves me but I see it in his eyes. He totally despises me.” She paused, licking her lips. “I think ever since the whole baby thing, he’s been pulling away.”  
  
“I honestly believe he loves you, Veronica.”  
  
She nodded slowly, not really hearing her words. “I don’t want him to hate me.”  
  
Jocelyn leaned forward, her brow furrowing in thought. “Veronica,” She said quietly. “Let me ask you a question, and understand that this is just me trying to understand,” Veronica stared at her, waiting, and the therapist nodded. “Was that the only time you and Logan had unprotected sex?”  
  
“No.” She let out a shaky breath. “We used to do it all the time.”  
  
“Why are you two having sex without protection after that pregnancy scare?” Jocelyn asked, frowning slightly. “Why is Logan allowing it, if he was the one that reacted so badly to even the possibility of a child in his life?”  
  
Veronica was quiet for a long moment, thinking about what she said. “I’m on the Pill, and we always get tested.”  
  
Jocelyn leaned back in her chair, a small smile playing on her lips. And it suddenly became so very clear. “So, you two like playing with fire, then?”  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
Veronica groaned, gripping Logan’s back tightly as she rode him hard, her thighs tightening around his waist as he thrust in her, timing each one with every moan that came out of her mouth. She bit her bottom lip as his mouth fell on her breast, his tongue traveling and tasting her skin as her hips jerked against his.   
  
Logan jolted forward, nearly slamming Veronica into the carpet. He entered her again, moaning when she cried out, her back arching at the sensation. His fingers dug into her thigh as she wrapped her legs around his waist, the heels of her feet pushing against his ass as he continued to thrust in her.  
  
Her hand shot out, gripping the maroon carpet as he slid her body across, the burn against her bare skin making her gasp. Any pain she would’ve felt was overshadowed by the pleasure coursing through her body, now coming through in aching, rapid waves.  
  
“Harder-” She gasped, her nails digging into his back. He obliged and she let out a moan, her back arching as she felt her orgasm approaching.   
  
Logan’s head lifted from Veronica’s neck, and he fucked her faster, watching as she came apart in his arms, eyes closed and moans escaping her swollen lips. He slowed down, the smile on his lips disappearing when Veronica suddenly, grabbed his hips, jerking her hips against his, hard. His eyes widened as she tightened around his cock, and he groaned, his hand surely leaving bruises on her thigh as he came.  
  
Veronica laughed as Logan nearly collapsed on top of her, running her hand down his slightly sweaty back. “How was that?”  
  
“Where the _fuck_ did you learn that?” He panted, his lips brushing against her shoulder.  
  
“Jackie’s _Cosmo_.” She said coyly, grinning as she lifted her head, biting Logan’s shoulder harshly.  
  
“Ow!” He lifted his head, staring at her in shock. “What the hell is wrong with you?” He said with a laugh, rubbing his red skin. “Are you crazy?”  
  
She smirked, propping herself up on her elbows. “Don’t be a big baby, it was a love bite.”  
  
“Yeah, I think you drew blood, you minx.” He muttered, inspecting his skin. Veronica’s phone chirped on the couch, and he rolled his eyes, waving at it. “Go ahead.”  
  
With a sigh, Veronica sat up, pushing her hair out of her eyes as she crawled to the couch, pulling her phone out of her purse. “Hello?” She smiled as she felt Logan behind her. He pushed her hair to the side, his mouth on the back of her neck.  
  
“Veronica.”  
  
“Dad?” She frowned at the grimness of his voice, and Logan froze, mid-kiss. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Cliff just called me, and I wanted to tell you before-” Her father sighed. “They’re gone.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“The sex tapes...they’re gone.”  
  
Veronica’s breath caught in her throat, and she sat there, trying to register what exactly he had just said. It wasn’t possible. It just couldn’t be happening. “I’ll call you back.” She muttered, hanging up on him.  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Veronica sighed, pulling her hair out of its ponytail as she exited the Hut. A rough night didn’t even begin to describe what she was having, and she was shocked she wasn’t fired after telling off that rude customer. All she wanted to do was go home, take a hot bath, and-  
  
“Veronica!”  
  
She stopped, rolling her eyes. “What is it, Dick?”  
  
“Wait up,” He walked backwards as Veronica continued her trip to her car. “What’s going on with Logan, he hasn’t called me back.”  
  
“I don’t know, Dick. He’s weird.” She said irritably.   
  
“Well, tell him to stop being a douche and call me already.” He smiled at her good-naturedly. “Maybe if you gave it up a little bit more, he wouldn’t be all-”  
  
“Dick, just fuck off.” She snapped, pulling her car keys out of her bag.  
  
Dick’s eyes widened in shock. “Man, Ronnie, no wonder Logan’s going to the strip clubs with Jack-” He froze, inhaling sharply at the look on Veronica’s face. “Oh, crap.” He appeared to be genuinely embarrassed then, and he made to grab Veronica’s arm, then pulled back. “Dude, I didn’t mean-”  
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed, trying to register what just slipped out of Dick’s mouth. It suddenly made so much sense, and she didn’t know whether she was going to kill Dick for having a big mouth, or Logan for lying to her to begin with. “Where exactly is he going?”  
  
“I-I don’t know.”  
  
He was playing dumb. So be it.   
  
Veronica yanked her stun gun out of her bag, holding it in Dick’s face. “WHERE?!”  
  
“The Wildcat!” He exclaimed, holding his hands up in front of his body defensively. “Put that away!” His glare softened as she removed the weapon from his vicinity, and he sighed. “Veronica, dude, I totally didn’t mean to-”  
  
“I have to go, Dick.” She muttered, climbing into her car.  
  
Dick watched as she drove off, cringing slightly. “Don’t kill him!” He called after her. “It’s just a couple of strippers!”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan sighed, listening to Keith explain the effects of GHB on a person. “Keith, man, I _know_ what the drug does- I did go to raves, you know.” The door clicked, and he glanced at it, straightening up in his seat. “Keith, I gotta go. I’ll call you back.”  
  
He hung up, quickly grabbing a magazine off the coffee table and opening it up as Veronica walked inside, shutting and locking the door behind her. “Good evening.”  
  
“Yeah.” She dropped her bag on the floor, walking over to him. He gazed up at her quizzically and she nodded, straddling his lap. She kissed him roughly, pushing him back onto the couch. “Tell me the truth.” She muttered against his lips.  
  
“What?” He managed a smile, slouching in his seat as Veronica started to unbutton his shirt. “Listen. Veronica, I’m not in the mood. I’ve had a rough night.”  
  
“At the Wildcat?” She purred and Logan froze. She nodded, giving him a sad smile. “What else are you hiding from me?”  
  
Logan sighed, glancing at the ceiling. “Veronica, listen, it’s not what you think,” He shrugged. “It’s just girls dancing, I swear to you.” A pause. “I didn’t mean to lie, I just didn’t want to hurt you.”  
  
She nodded again, slowly sliding down his body. “Okay.” She said quietly, unbuttoning his jeans with determination.  
  
He grabbed her shoulders abruptly, pushing her away. “Hey- what the hell are you doing?”  
  
Veronica shrugged slightly. “I’m giving you a blowjob?” She replied with the sweetest smile possible before leaning down again.  
  
He grabbed her shoulders again, holding her still. He was beyond confused- she should’ve been pissed off and not wanting to go down on him. It was all too weird. “When the fuck did you start doing that?”  
  
“What- you don’t want a blowjob?” She said softly, starting to stroke him through his jeans. “Isn’t that what you want?”  
  
“What do you _think_ I want?” He said sharply, a slow burning anger growing in him.   
  
She paused, thrown off by his sudden wrath. “I think you want me to be more...more...” She gazed up at him, biting her lower lip seductively. “Sexual. Passionate.” She slid up his body, kissing him softly. He didn’t respond and she continued, undeterred. “You want me to be more... _dirty_.” She breathed, beginning to grind her hips against his. “I can be that for you, you won’t have to go see strippers ever again, Logan Echolls.”  
  
Logan glared at her, his jaw clenching. He needed to get away, he was too angry. He knew he wasn’t angry at her- there was the whole Selene thing, Aaron, Jackie, Dick, everything was crumbling and she wasn’t at fault but dammit, she was right there and acting like a fool and the source of all his problems, he was sure of it.   
  
“There’s such a thing as being _too_ confident, you know.” He snapped, pushing her off his lap.  
  
She laughed slightly in disbelief, feeling her face growing red. “What are you talking about- you like it when I’m all sexual!”  
  
“Yeah, but sometimes, I would like to be the man.” Logan muttered, climbing to his feet. He headed for the bedroom, nearly growling in aggravation when he heard her following.  
  
“You’re ALWAYS the man!” She exclaimed. “And I’m always the...the...”  
  
“The whore?” He suddenly shot back, spinning around to face her. “Why would that be?” His anger vanished as he realized what he had just said, and was replaced by a feeling of piercing guilt when he saw the devastated look on Veronica’s face. All that pent up tension and frustration out of his system with one sentence, and the look on her face told him he had hit that raw nerve. He wanted to kill himself. “God...Veronica. I-I didn’t mean-”  
  
Veronica let out a shaky breath, lifting her head defiantly. “Wow,” She said, unable to stop the trembling in her voice. “Is that what you really think of me?” She laughed bitterly, and before he could respond- “Well, honestly, it explains why you like _fucking_ me so much, doesn’t it?”  
  
“I swear, I didn’t mean it- I was _angry_ , Veronica!” Logan exclaimed, panic growing in him. He was stupid, so stupid. “I was confused and upset and you pissed me off!” He laughed slightly, mentally kicking himself for being such an asshole. “Why would I fuck myself like that?”  
  
“I hope you enjoyed it, because I don’t see you fucking anyone other than yourself in the near future.” She snapped, pushing past him toward the bathroom.  
  
“Veronica, wait-” He reached over, grabbing her arm. “Stop.” She tried to pull away, and he jerked her to him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, trapping her. “God, Veronica, I didn’t mean it. You know I didn’t.”  
  
“Let go of me, Logan.”  
  
“No.” He kissed her forehead, not knowing how he was going to fix this. “Veronica, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it, I swear.”  
  
She finally faltered in his arms, shaking her head. “Why are you being such an asshole?” She asked quietly, trying to push him away. “I just want to make you happy.”  
  
“You do, baby, you do.” He said, pulling back enough to gaze into her eyes. “I-I’ve just had a bad day...I should’ve just kept my mouth shut. I’m sorry.” He kissed her softly. “You don’t have to do anything- you’re fine.”  
  
“Then why are you seeing strippers?” She asked harshly, blinking back the tears in her eyes. “What am I doing wrong, Logan?”  
  
“Nothing! God, Veronica...”  
  
“You’re going there with Jackie!”  
  
His eyes narrowed. “Who told you that? She only came once.”  
  
Veronica shook her head, feeling so stupid and so pathetic at that moment. She just wanted to get away. “I can come, too.” She said before she could stop herself, gritting her teeth before she could speak anymore.  
  
Logan stared down at Veronica, growing angry again. Angry at himself for hurting her so badly, angry at Keith for getting him involved to begin with, angry at her for being so vulnerable and so damn nosy. Damn her.   
  
“Logan, I just want to understand.” She said, trying to keep her voice calm. “I’ll come if you ask me to.”  
  
He shook his head, those pathetic words pushing him over the edge. He just wanted her to shut up, to stop talking. It was her fault they were in this bad place to begin with, and if she would just shut up, he could finish the damn case. He wanted her to shut up so he didn’t have to feel bad for not wanting her every second of the day, for making her feel like she had to go out of her way to get affection from him.   
  
“I want to come with you, Logan.”  
  
“I’ll make you _come_ -” He snapped, slamming his mouth against hers.  
  
Veronica let out a surprised cry as he shoved her against the wall. She moaned before she could stop herself as his mouth found hers again, his fingers digging into her hips. He moved a knee between her legs, spreading them apart and her back arched at the friction, her shoulder hurting from hitting the wall so hard.  
  
He unbuttoned her shirt, frowning at the sight of blank ink on her upper back. “What is that?”  
  
“It means fire.” She breathed with a smile, pulling him to her and capturing his mouth with hers. She pulled at his shirt, trying to lift it over his head as her body began to heat up over his rough, frantic touches. “Logan-”  
  
“Shut up.” He muttered, kissing her hard. His hands moved down her legs, silently cursing her for not wearing a skirt and he debated how pissed off she would be if he ripped open her work pants.  
  
Veronica gasped as his mouth found her neck, his teeth grazing her skin. “Fuck me, Logan,” She breathed, her nails digging into his arms. He pushed her harder against the wall and she cried out in pain, feeling her skin tear against the plaster.  
  
Logan pulled away at the sound of her shout, shaking his head. He suddenly felt ashamed, as if he was violating her. He didn’t want it to be like that. He didn’t want to hurt her. “We shouldn’t do this,” He mumbled, running a shaky hand through his hair. He stared at her lips, already bruising and swollen from his mouth and teeth. “Oh God.”  
  
Veronica watched him, stunned, as he moved around her toward the bathroom. “Logan- what...what’s wrong?”  
  
“I can’t do this right now.” He muttered, his voice shaking. He felt just like his father, his fucking father. He was taking advantage of her, just because he felt bad about himself. There was something seriously wrong with him, he was sure of it. “I can’t do that to you.”  
  
“Do _what_? Why not?” She asked loudly, unable to keep the confusion out of her voice. He wanted to have sex with her, she could feel it, and she wanted to right back- what was the problem? What was going on with them? “Logan...I _want_ to!”  
  
“I don’t-” He choked, slamming the bathroom door behind him before he could finish his sentence.  
  
Veronica stood there, alone, shaking. She wasn’t sure if it was in fear or anxiety or even rage, but she couldn’t stop trembling. A tear slid down her face and she angrily wiped it away, pressing her lips together as she spun on her heels, heading for the front door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When I get out of here, son, you and I are going to have a long, hard talk."

**_Now..._**  
  
Keith yawned, moving out of his bedroom toward the kitchen. He jumped at the sight of Veronica in her pajamas on the couch, her knees pulled up to her chest. “Veronica, jeeze! You scared the hell-” He stopped, seeing the redness in her eyes. “Honey, what’s wrong?”  
  
She let out a shuddering breath, unwrapping herself. She looked up at her father, forcing a tight smile on her face as she rubbed her knees. “Logan and I got into a fight.”  
  
“What?” He walked across the living room, taking a seat beside her and turning on the lamp. After a moment, she leaned over, pressing her face against his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her firmly. “Want to talk about it?” He asked quietly.  
  
“Not now.”  
  
Keith sighed, pulling her into a hug and rubbing her arm gently. She jerked back when his hand brushed over her shoulder, and he froze, glancing down at her. His eyes panned over to her shoulder, and he pushed aside her shirt, his jaw clenching at the sight of a harsh, red scrape and the bruising surrounding it. “What’s that?” He asked grimly.  
  
Veronica pulled away, adjusting her tank. “I fell against the wall. I’m clumsy.”  
  
“You fell or you were _pushed_?”  
  
She laughed, shaking her head. Being pissed off at Logan was one thing, getting him beat down by her father was another thing entirely. She wasn’t going to even consider it. “Dad, relax. Logan didn’t do this,” She lied, glancing down at her lap. “I was rushing to get out of the apartment after the fight, and Backup got in my way.”   
  
His eyes narrowed as he watched her face, waiting for any sign of deceit. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes! Why would I lie?” He shrugged, still watching her, and she forced a smile, giving him a quick hug. “I should’ve noticed the big ass dog sleeping in front of me, that’s all.”  
  
Keith finally relaxed, leaning back. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”  
  
She was quiet for a moment, frowning. “Logan’s been going to strip clubs.” She said quietly, not noticing when her father’s eyes widened. “We’ve been having problems and this just kind of... _elevated_ them.”  
  
“Oh, _Veronica_.” Keith muttered, letting out a deep breath. Veronica glanced up at him, her brow furrowing. “Logan was working for me.” He laughed, rubbing his face wearily. “I’m paying him to work for me- I’m investigating the rapes going on at Hearst, and he was helping...”  
  
“Why didn't you tell me Logan was on a case?” She asked her father sadly, slouching in her seat. “I...I thought he was unhappy-”  
  
“Veronica, I didn't want you involved. I told him not to say anything. I'm sorry.”  
  
Veronica sighed loudly, glancing at the ceiling. “I’m involved anyway- one of my classmates was raped.” Keith frowned, and she nodded. “I’ll give you my info tomorrow, it’s on my laptop.”  
  
“What info did you get?”  
  
“Honestly? Nothing. The guy’s good.” She paused, turning to face her father fully as her eyes narrowed. “Wait a second. You thought Logan was stable enough to be involved in the rape case?”   
  
“Yeah...”  
  
She blinked once, giving her father a look of disbelief. “I'm sorry, have you _met_ Logan? He gets upset when his toast isn't crispy enough.”  
  
Keith shrugged. “He's a smart kid-”  
  
“Dad, he was ready to kill himself when he lost in _Grand Theft Auto_!”  
  
He held his hands up defensively, climbing to his feet. “Fine! I made a mistake.” He faced Veronica, giving her a pointed look. “But, honestly, it’s better than my only daughter deciding to go undercover at the Wildcat to search for suspects.” He jabbed a finger at her as he walked toward the kitchen. “And I don’t want you to even _think_ about doing that, you hear me?”  
  
She gave him a look of innocence, complete with wide eyes. “I would _never_...”  
  
“Uh huh.” He opened the refrigerator, giving her a smile. “It’s nice seeing you for more than just ten minutes, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica frowned, glancing at her lap. “Sorry.”  
  
“No, it’s all right. Job, school, boyfriend...I understand. I cry over your kindergarten pictures late at night, but I understand.” She laughed, and he nodded, glancing into the freezer. “Want some ice cream?”  
  
A loud knock interrupted their conversation, and both turned to stare at the door.   
  
Veronica tilted her body, looking at the window and catching a familiar form there. An ache coursed through, forcing her to remember the fight that happened just hours ago. The wound was still fresh, and she wasn’t ready to forget. She didn’t even want to look at Logan. “I don’t want to talk to him.” She said quietly.  
  
Keith nodded, heading for the front door. “It’s late, Logan!”  
  
“I know Veronica’s in there, Keith.” Logan answered, his voice muffled by the door. “I’m not leaving until I see her.”  
  
Keith opened the door slightly, just enough for Logan to see him. “Logan, she doesn’t want to see you right now. You both should cool down a bit.” He saw the look of devastation on the boy’s face and sighed. “Go home, Logan. Sleep on it.”  
  
“Keith-”  
  
“Logan, I’m only asking you once, got it?”  
  
Logan fidgeted slightly, looking over his shoulder as if someone would come to his defense. “I _need_ to talk to her.” He said in a hushed tone, blinking back tears.  
  
Keith stared at Logan, remembering just how young he was. One fight, and it was like the end of the world to him. He suddenly felt pity for Logan, realizing he really was alone, that it wasn’t an exaggeration. There was no other reason why Veronica’s absence would upset him so. “Logan.”  
  
“Just let me talk to her, Keith.”  
  
“Logan, I know you’re upset,” Keith said quietly, staring him in the eyes. “But Veronica doesn’t want to see you right now. I want you to leave and sleep on it. You’re a good kid, so I know you’ll do as I say. Understand?”  
  
Logan let out a shaky breath, his jaw clenching nervously. “What if she doesn’t want to talk to me again?”  
  
Rather than reply, Keith shook his head silently and shut the door in Logan’s face.  
  
* * * * *   
  
“Veronica, call me.”  
  
Veronica sighed as she walked down the Hearst campus, quickly deleting Logan’s message from her voicemail. A week after she left their apartment- and only returned when she was sure he wasn’t there- he had resorted to leaving voicemails on her cell nearly every hour. At her last count, he was up to fourteen calls, with none returned.  
  
“Veronica, don’t do this, all right?” A long pause. “Call me.”  
  
Fifteen. She deleted that message.  
  
“Come home. I miss you.”  
  
Shaking her head, she deleted his last message. She wanted to talk to him badly, she wasn’t afraid to admit that. She would even allow herself to acknowledge the fact that she missed his touch, his smile, his body next to hers. Yet, when the longing got to be too much, she thought about that fight and the months prior and decided she wasn’t exactly throwing away a good thing.  
  
Luckily for her, her father had let her stay at the apartment without a second thought. Rooming with Wallace wasn’t an option, if only because asking would require explaining. She knew Logan was talking, however, since Jackie had called, offering one of the guest bedrooms in her house if she wanted it.   
  
If Wallace knew, he was being a good best friend and not talking about it. She appreciated that.  
  
“Hey! Veronica Mars!”  
  
Veronica glanced over her shoulder, catching Amy jogging to catch up with her, her dark ponytail bouncing behind her. Veronica inhaled sharply, quickly spinning around and heading for the parking lot.   
  
“Veronica!”  
  
Veronica kept walking, pretending not to hear her.  
  
Amy grinned at Veronica, falling into step beside her. “You’re quick!” She panted, adjusting her bookbag over one shoulder. “I’ve been chasing you down for the last five minutes! You’re like a little Speedy Gonzalez or something.”  
  
“Sorry,” She mumbled, becoming very interested in her Sidekick. “I’ve been busy.”  
  
“That’s okay, I know how it is.” She pushed her hair over her shoulder, staring down at Veronica. “Wanna go get lunch? You can invite that moody boyfriend of yours, I don’t mind.” She inhaled, not waiting for Veronica’s reply before continuing. “I met two of your Neptune buddies today! Carmen and...Joanie? No, Jackie! They’re cool.”  
  
“Yeah, they are. You’re unusually perky.” Veronica said tersely, digging in her bag for her car keys.  
  
“I just aced my psychology exam, baby! I’m freakin jazzed.” She paused, suddenly quiet. “How’s the case coming along?”  
  
Veronica reached her car, turning to face Amy. “It isn’t. I’m sorry.”  
  
Amy’s smile faded, and she shook her head. “Well, there goes being normal, huh?”  
  
A sigh escaped Veronica’s lips, and she frowned. “Amy, it’s not that easy. It’s going to take a while. It’s not just about Google-ing someone’s info. That’s not how it works.”  
  
“Then work harder.” Amy said curtly, unconsciously rubbing her wrists. “I’m paying you good money, here.”  
  
“You haven’t paid me _yet_ ,” Veronica said before she could stop herself.  
  
“And I’m not going to unless you do something about this.” Amy snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. She paused, her mouth curling in disgust. “I’ve changed my mind- I don’t want to have lunch with you.” She said irritably, spinning on her heels and walking away.  
  
Behind her, Wallace and Jackie were walking closer, hand in hand. Jackie started to wave, stopping when she saw the look on Amy’s face. They watched the brunette stomp off, then glanced at each other before heading for Veronica.  
  
“Veronica Mars!” Wallace exclaimed, pointing at her. “How’s it going?”  
  
“I LOVE your skirt,” Jackie added, her eyes on Veronica’s black skirt with fake paint splatters on the bottom. Wallace gave her a look, and she quickly frowned. “What? I _do_!”  
  
Wallace rolled his eyes, turning back to Veronica. “What’s up?”  
  
“Nothing.” Veronica sighed, leaning against her car. “Just got reamed by the ever-tactful Amy Sloane, nothing new.”  
  
“Well, forget her,” Wallace said with a smile. “Let’s go get some ice cream downtown.”  
  
“Logan’s going to be there.” Jackie blurted out. Wallace glared at her, and she gave him a look. “ _Don’t_ lie to her.”  
  
Veronica forced a smile, giving Wallace a short nod. So much for him being her bestest friend in the whole world. “Thanks for the effort.”  
  
He shook his head, annoyed. “Whatever. You girls really stick together, don’t you?”  
  
“Oh, like you were on Logan’s side until they broke up.” Jackie snapped.  
  
“We didn’t break up!” Veronica exclaimed.  
  
“You _moved out_!” Wallace shot back. He sighed. “Listen, it’s really awkward being friends with both of you when you’re fighting like this, so you better make up soon.”  
  
She raised her eyebrows. “Is he badmouthing me?”  
  
“No, but he’s all depressed and that’s makin’ me depressed.” Wallace’s brow rose for emphasis. “You _know_ I don’t like being depressed, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica nodded, opening her car door. “I’ll talk to him when I’m good and ready.” She gave the two a grim smile, climbing inside. “Enjoy your ice cream.”  
  
Wallace and Jackie watched Veronica drove off, and it was then Wallace chose to glare at Jackie. “Girl, you couldn’t just let me handle it.”  
  
“Oh, like she wasn’t going to be totally pissed off when Logan showed up. Boys are so _stupid_.” She rolled her eyes, pulling him toward her car. “We’re going to be late.”  
  
  
 _ **Then...**_  
  
Veronica frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. She watched a bunch of lawyers walk by, two of them chatting on their cell phones, before facing her father. “And they have no idea who stole the tapes?”  
  
Keith shrugged, adjusting his tie. “It has to be an inside job, obviously.”  
  
“Dad’s got a lot of money,” Logan mumbled beside Veronica, fumbling with his sleeve. “Throw in six figures and _anyone_ would steal the tapes.”  
  
“Are we sure Lamb isn’t behind it?” Veronica asked, a hint of desperation in her voice.  
  
“No clue, honey.” Keith said gently. “They’re just...gone. As far as we know, they’ve just disappeared.”  
  
“But they’ve been stolen.”  
  
“I think so.”  
  
Logan nudged Veronica with the back of his hand, nodding to his left. “It just got a bit bitchier in here.”  
  
Meredith walked down the courthouse hallway, flashing the three a big grin as she approached. “Isn’t this _exciting_?” She asked brightly, taking a sip of her coffee. “The trial is running live on Court TV and I’m kicking the prosecution’s ass. Life is grand.”  
  
“You’re winning through lies.” Logan snapped, glaring at her. “And we know you got rid of the sex tapes.”  
  
Meredith stared at Logan blankly, although a hint of amusement flashed in her eyes. “What sex tapes? I...I have no record of anything of the sort.”  
  
Veronica glanced at her father, who continued to glare at Meredith. She faced the lawyer, scowling. “I can’t wait until we wipe the smirk off your face.”  
  
Meredith grinned, giving Veronica a wink. “Ditto, sweets. See you on the stand.” Spinning on her heels, she headed inside the courtroom.   
  
Logan started to go after her, only to be stopped by Veronica grabbing his arm. “Let it go.” She said quietly, releasing him.  
  
“Yeah, she’s a bitch.” Julian Curry said with a sigh as he approached, running a hand through his gray hair. He faced Veronica. “Are you ready, Miss Mars?”  
  
She nodded quickly, giving the prosecutor a slight smile. “Ready, willing, and able.”  
  
“Good. See you inside, then.”  
  
Keith nodded as they followed Julian into the courtroom, rubbing Veronica’s back soothingly. “Just remember, stay calm and focused.” He said quietly. “Meredith is going to try to trip you up, and you can’t let her.”  
  
“I won’t.”  
  
Logan walked past the two, straight for the defense table. Meredith was busy chatting with a Court TV reporter, and his father simply sat there, watching people walk by. He crouched down beside Aaron, inhaling deeply. “Dad.”  
  
Aaron did a double take, frowning at the sight of Logan. “Son! Where have you been?”  
  
“Busy.” Logan mumbled, angry at himself for actually entertaining Aaron with mindless talk. “I’ve been busy.”  
  
“Good, you shouldn’t have to see me go through this.”  
  
Logan leaned in, not looking at his father. “I’m asking you to confess before we go on the stand.”  
  
The calm look in Aaron’s eyes faded away to a deep annoyance, and he turned to stare at Logan fully as Meredith sat down next to him. “And _I’m_ asking you to show some loyalty to your father, Logan.”  
  
“Sorry, pops,” Logan said with a faint laugh. “My loyalty kinda evaporated when you _murdered_ my girlfriend...”  
  
“I didn’t-”  
  
“Whatever.” He finally looked at his father, willing himself not to be affected by his stare. “Veronica’s going to go up there, and her testimony is damning. You’re going to rot in prison, and I can’t say that I’ll be crushed.” He paused. “Just confess before we destroy you-”  
  
Aaron grabbed Logan’s wrist, holding on tightly. Logan’s jaw clenched as his father’s grip tightened, and he could’ve sworn he felt his bones shift. “When I get out of here, _son_ ,” He said firmly. “You and I are going to have a long, _hard_ talk.”  
  
Logan inhaled sharply when Aaron released him, climbing to his feet. He didn’t look at him as he walked away, rubbing his wrist. Veronica’s smile as he approached nearly killed him, and he forced one on his face as to not worry her. “Hey.”  
  
“Hey.” She fixed his tie before giving him a small kiss on his chin. “Why were you talking to Aaron?”  
  
“Tried to get him to reconsider. He wasn’t having it.”   
  
Veronica glanced past Logan’s shoulder, catching Aaron watching them. She fixed him with a hard stare before facing Logan again, running her hands down his chest. “All we have to do is get through today.”  
  
“You go, then I go.”  
  
She nodded. “And then that’s it. We never have to set foot in here again.”  
  
Logan nodded in return, allowing Veronica to lead him to their seats. He continued to rub his wrist, unable to get rid of the redness on his pale skin. Even though he knew it was all in his head, Logan couldn’t help but feel his father’s eyes on him. Silently, he put a protective hand on Veronica’s knee, and waited.  
  
  
 _ **Now...**_  
  
Logan chewed on the last bit of his apple, closing the refrigerator door with his hip. Jackie continued to talk on the other end, and he struggled to listen to her. “Mm, I’m not too thrilled with the idea of doing the college thing again, Jackie.”  
  
“Come on, Logan! You need a degree in something besides ambivalence.” He remained stubbornly silent, and she sighed. “So, we’re meeting at Club Thin, right? Wallace needs to take care of his brother, so he told us to go on ahead.”  
  
“Who’s we?”  
  
“You, me, Dick, a bunch of Dick’s friends, some of those 09er bitches, and, randomly, Carmen and Weevil.” A pause. “I guess Veronica’s not coming.”  
  
Logan chose to ignore her last comment, flopping down on the couch. “Dick’s hanging out with Weevil now?”  
  
“No, but we _really_ want to see the look on his face when Weevil shows up, so...”  
  
Logan glanced up as the front door opened, freezing at the sight of Veronica standing there silently, staring at him. “Jackie, I don’t think I’m coming tonight.” He said quietly as Veronica closed the door behind her.  
  
“Wait- how am I going to get home?”  
  
“Hitch a ride with Dick or Weevil. You’ll be fine.” She sighed haughtily, and he smiled slightly. “You’ll be fine, they’re both cool. I’ll call you later.” He hung up on her, throwing the phone on the couch as he stood slowly. “Hey.”  
  
“Hi.”  
  
Logan watched Veronica as she continued to look uncomfortable, and quickly shoved his hands in his pockets. “How are you?”  
  
“Fine.” She laughed slightly, shaking her head. “I don’t know why I came, I just...” She trailed off, turning to leave.   
  
He sighed, glancing at the ceiling. “Stay. Please.”  
  
Veronica froze, turning slowly to look at him, and it was then he saw the pain in her eyes. “No one has hurt me like you, Logan.” She said softly. “Not even Duncan. You- you cut and you dig and it’s killing me.”  
  
Her words cut into him, and he shook his head as he approached her slowly. “Veronica, I’m so sorry.”  
  
She looked down at the ground, inhaling deeply. “You keep saying that, Logan...” She said with a laugh.  
  
“And I mean it, every single time.” He stopped in front of her, hesitating for just a moment before cupping her face, his thumbs lifting her chin up so her eyes were on his. “I love you, Veronica. I was being an asshole...just stay. Please.”  
  
Veronica tried to pull out of his grasp, letting out a shuddering breath when he shifted his hold to her waist, embracing her tightly. “Logan, just stop.”  
  
“Don’t leave me.” He murmured, his lips against her forehead. “I love you so much, Veronica.”  
  
Finally, she relaxed, leaning into his chest. She wished she could just shove him away and walk out, but she knew deep in her heart that he meant every word he was saying. That was Logan, for better or worse. “God, Logan...” She whispered, her hands resting on his waist.   
  
“Ssh,” He whispered, running his hands down her back before cupping her face in his hands again. He leaned down, sighing as their lips touched briefly. “I love you, baby...I’m sorry.”  
  
She nodded, her hands drifting up and around his neck, pulling him down. Just when she thought he was nothing but a selfish asshole, he talked and acted like this and she was convinced everything would be all right. Right now, he kissed her in that slow, soulful way of his that always made her melt, and she wanted to just stay like that forever.  
  
Logan pulled away, licking his lips slowly. “I know I really hurt you.” He said quietly. “And I’ve been thinking about it...I don’t want you out of my life. Ever. But...” He paused, trying to gather the courage to continue. “But, maybe...maybe I should move out.”  
  
Veronica blinked rapidly, thrown off by the sudden change in mood. “Logan, _no_.”  
  
“No, listen. I’m going through a hard time and isn’t fair to you.” He sighed, trying not to let her confused look get to him. “I’m not saying we should break up...we just need some space. Room to breathe, you know?” He nodded to himself, releasing her. “You should have the apartment-”  
  
“I don’t care about the _fucking_ apartment, Logan!” She exclaimed, staring up at him in disbelief. “You- you can’t just decide for us- we need to talk about this.”  
  
A frown played on Logan’s mouth, and he nodded slowly. “Fine. I just think that this is the best thing for us to do.”  
  
She paused, a sigh escaping her lips. “Just stay with me tonight, Logan. Please.” He stared at her, and she shrugged. “See how you feel tomorrow.”  
  
“You don’t hate me?” He asked quietly.   
  
“Not at the moment, no.” She glanced up at him, happy when just a hint of a smile played on his lips.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica didn’t know how much time had passed, but she awoke on the couch, Logan beside her, his arm draped over her waist. Logan’s phone continued to ring, and she blinked back the sleep from her eyes as she tried to determine where the ringing was coming from. “Logan-” She mumbled, shaking him.  
  
Logan groaned, pushing her hand away. “What?”  
  
“Your phone...”  
  
He sat up, stifling a yawn as he felt around the couch cushions for his phone. Finally finding it, he sighed before answering. “Yeah.”  
  
“Dude,” Came Dick’s voice on the other end, loud, muffled music in the background. “Did you pick Jackie up?”  
  
“No, why?”  
  
“She’s not with us, dude.”  
  
Logan frowned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. “Maybe Wallace did?”   
  
“I don’t know, man. She’s just gone. Carmen’s looking in the girls’ bathroom for her.”  
  
“Huh.” He frowned, hanging up on Dick and dialing Jackie’s number. A moment later-   
  
“This is Jackie- you know what to do.”  
  
“What’s wrong?” Veronica asked.  
  
“Jackie,” Logan said, staring at Veronica. “Call me.” He hung up, chewing on his bottom lip. “Jackie’s missing.”  
  
She laughed. “Oh, come on.”  
  
“Dick said she’s missing. They can’t find her.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Veronica muttered, pushing Logan back on the couch. She wrapped his arm around her, curling against his chest. “You know how Jackie is, she never returns calls. She’s probably with Wallace doing things I would rather _not_ think about.”  
  
Logan nodded, closing his eyes. “You’re probably right.”  
  
“Naturally.” Veronica sighed, feeling a deep sleep overtake her.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan groaned, his eyes shooting open at the sound of Veronica’s annoying ringtone. “God dammit, Veronica- your fucking phone!”  
  
Veronica shushed him, reaching over his lap for her purse. “Don’t yell at me because someone’s calling at this ungodly hour.” She said brusquely before picking up her phone. “Hello?” She said sleepily, yawning openly.  
  
“Veronica.”  
  
She straightened up, frowning. “Wallace?”  
  
“Come to the hospital. Now.”  
  
Her stomach clenched at the sound of Wallace’s shaken voice, and she inhaled sharply. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Come _now_.”  
  
  
 _ **Then...**_  
  
“Miss Mars,” Meredith began loudly, looking at the ground as she paced. Suddenly, she stopped, facing Veronica with a smile. “How are you?”  
  
“Fine.” Veronica replied, glancing at Logan and Keith past Meredith’s arm.  
  
Logan watched as Meredith began to question Veronica about the usual stuff- how long did she know Lilly, how long she knew Aaron, when was the last time she saw Lilly, was she aware of Lilly’s promiscuity, and so on.   
  
He glanced at Keith, who remained frustratingly calm as Veronica answered Meredith’s questions without hesitation. “How is she doing?” He whispered.  
  
“She’s doing great,” Keith answered quietly, giving Veronica a nod.  
  
Meredith cocked her head to the side, staring at Veronica. “Miss Mars, is it true you have been known to threaten your classmates?”  
  
“Objection, your Honor!” Julian said loudly from his seat. “Miss Mars isn’t on trial here.”  
  
“Your Honor,” Meredith said coolly. “It’s important that we understand Miss Mars’ character.”  
  
“I’ll allow it.” The judge said firmly, and he glanced in the crowd as Logan inhaled audibly. “Answer the question, Miss Mars.”  
  
Veronica licked her lips nervously, clutching her hands together. “I don’t see what that has to do with-”  
  
Meredith raised her eyebrows. “Is that a yes?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“So you’ve never, ever threatened your classmates? I’m sure I can find one or two of Neptune High’s students who can testify to the contrary.”  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched, and she glared at Meredith, who remained undeterred. “I have, on occasion, threatened a classmate or two. But they deserved it.”  
  
“Okay.” Meredith paused, pressing her lips together. “Have you been known to sneak into private files at the police station?” She smiled slightly. “I’m sure Sheriff Don Lamb can back my question, here.”  
  
“Yes.” Veronica answered coldly.  
  
“Hm. Interesting. Is it true that you have been under criminal investigation time and time again for assault, forgery, resisting arrest, lying to an officer of the law?” She glanced at the judge, shrugging playfully. “I can keep going!”  
  
“Yes. That’s all true.” Veronica shook her head, finally understanding what Logan had warned her about. The woman was ruthless- it was Aaron’s trial, and yet it was like she was the guilty party. “What does this have to do with Aaron being a murderer?”  
  
“Relax, Veronica. I’m just asking you some easy questions.” Meredith said quietly, glancing at the ground. “Is it true that you were unusually obsessed with Lilly Kane’s murder?”  
  
“Objection, your Honor.” Julian tried again. “Miss Mars’ grief is not under dispute here.”  
  
“Isn’t it?” Meredith asked, raising her eyebrow. She faced the jury grimly. “Veronica Mars exhibits signs of bipolar disorder, as well as post-traumatic stress syndrome and in fact _refused_ to be tested-”  
  
“I refused because people like you were insulting my intelligence, Ms. Rowley.” Veronica snapped.  
  
“Have you ever seen a therapist for your mental problems, Miss Mars?”  
  
“Objection, your Honor!”  
  
Meredith held her hands up defensively. “Hey, this is important to understanding the reliability of Miss Mars’ testimony.”  
  
“Your Honor,” Julian continued, ignoring Meredith. “Miss Mars’ past behavior has _nothing_ to do with whether Aaron Echolls killed Lillian Kane. I fail to see how this is even _remotely_ relevant-”  
  
“I’ll allow it.”  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched as Julian sat back in his seat, his face red. “I...I was crushed when Lilly was killed.” She said dully. “A part of me died when she did.”  
  
Meredith was quiet for a long moment, facing the jury. “The way I see it, ladies and gentlemen, is that Miss Mars, after realizing that Logan Echolls, her current boyfriend, was under investigation for Lilly Kane’s murder, decided that it was simply obvious that his father killed her. She was not even willing to entertain the idea that her boyfriend could be a murderer.”  
  
“Oh, _objection_ , your Honor!” Julian said with disgust. “Speculation!”  
  
“Where exactly was your question in all that fluff, Ms. Rowley?” The judge said irritably.  
  
“That’s not true at all.” Veronica snapped, glaring at Meredith, her anger growing. “I turned in Lo- my boyfriend the second I suspected him.” Meredith grinned, and Veronica inhaled sharply, realizing she had been baited. “He didn’t do it, though. There was no evidence and the second I found that out, I backed him, one hundred percent.”  
  
“That didn’t stop you from accusing his father, did it?”  
  
“I didn’t-”  
  
“Veronica, you help your father at his private investigation agency. You must use your powers of persuasion often.” She paused, frowning. “Isn’t it funny that Veronica Mars dated Duncan Kane, Lilly’s _brother_ ; Logan, Lilly’s _boyfriend_ ; and Leo D’Amato, a former Neptune _deputy_ ; all in a two year span?”  
  
“Your Honor,” Julian said loudly, standing. “This is completely irrelevant. Veronica Mars’ private life has _nothing_ to do with this trial.”  
  
“Get to the point, Ms. Rowley.”  
  
Meredith continued to watch Veronica, her eyes boring into her. “Logan hated his father, didn’t he?” She asked quietly, walking up to the stand. “You decided to help him get some freedom, didn’t you? Clear his good name and get rid of his overbearing father at the same time.”  
  
“That’s not true.” Veronica said, her voice shaking. “Why would I lie just to get Aaron away from Logan? He was turning eighteen anyway.”  
  
“Money, Veronica!” Meredith laughed, tapping the stand with her finger. “You like them rich, don’t you?”  
  
“I don’t care whether Logan is rich or not!” She exclaimed, glaring at Meredith. “He’s not rich now. I don’t care.”  
  
“But you did care that Aaron may have had reservations about you dating his son, right? He was a little bit too controlling for your tastes, wasn’t he?”  
  
“Aaron ABUSED Logan.” Veronica said loudly, her voice echoing in the courtroom. “He beat him on a regular basis, he left _scars_ \- Logan was afraid of him and THAT’S why Logan wanted to get away. THAT’S why he’s scared of Aaron. Even his mother was scared of Aaron! He abused his son and murdered Lilly. He’s complete _scum_.”  
  
The courtroom was completely quiet, and Veronica swallowed hard, blinking back the tears in her eyes. She glanced at her father and Logan, her heart dropping when she saw how pale Logan looked just then. A Court TV reporter was signaling for her cameraman to zoom in, hurriedly pulling out her cell phone.  
  
Meredith’s jaw clenched, clearly not expecting any of that to come out of Veronica’s mouth. “Can...” She inhaled sharply, giving Veronica a glare before glancing up at the judge. “Can I request a ten-minute break, your Honor?” She paused, collecting herself. “The witness should cool down a bit.”  
  
“Granted.”  
  
Immediately, people began to murmur in the courtroom, and Meredith rushed over to her table, talking to Aaron firmly. Julian gave Veronica a large smile, and a thumbs up, but she looked past him to her two men, her heart skipping a beat when she saw Keith sitting by himself, looking more than just a bit troubled.   
  
  
**_Now..._**  
  
Veronica pushed past nurses on her way to the receptionist desk, Logan’s hand on her back as he followed. She swallowed hard, pressing her hands on the counter. “We’re looking for Jackie Cook or Wallace Fennel. Are they here?”  
  
“Are you family?” The woman asked with a sigh, typing lazily on her computer.  
  
“Yes.” Logan interjected behind Veronica, looking around for any sign of them.  
  
“Veronica!”  
  
Logan and Veronica turned at the sound of Wallace’s voice, catching him dodging patients as he approached them.   
  
Veronica smiled, relieved, but it quickly faded when she saw the look on Wallace’s face. Destroyed. He looked utterly destroyed. “Oh, God, what happened?” He stopped in front of them, his jaw clenching and his eyes red, and she grabbed his arm, squeezing slightly. “Wallace!”  
  
Wallace glanced down at the floor angrily, shaking his head. “She was raped,” He said, his voice trembling. “Someone drugged her at the club and she was raped.”   
  
Veronica’s heart jumped into her throat, and she struggled to breathe, leaning against Logan for support. “Oh my God.”  
  
Logan swallowed hard, trying to keep it all together. It couldn’t be happening, not to Jackie. Not tonight. Not after... “I’m so sorry, Wallace.”  
  
“She woke up in her room, alone.” Wallace continued, his head jolting up as he glared at Logan. “Where were you, man?” Logan didn’t answer, stunned into silence, and Wallace’s jaw clenched. “Where _were_ you?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were nearing the end, he could feel it. It was almost over, yet all Logan could think about was how he wanted her to just be angry at him so he could see his Veronica one last time.

**_Then..._**  
  
Veronica was sure Logan was going to walk right out of the courthouse. He was doing that angry speed-walking thing he did when he was pissed, and she could see him unbuttoning his blazer. She kept her distance, her mind racing with everything she wanted to say. Was there really anything to say other than “I’m sorry?”  
  
She wasn’t certain if even that would fix it.  
  
“Logan, just wait a minute.” She called, picking up speed.  
  
He spun around abruptly, and she nearly ran into him. “Wait for _what_?” He snapped, glaring at her. “The photogs? Barbara Walters and her hags demanding an interview? What am I waiting for, Veronica?”  
  
“Let me explain.” He waited expectantly, and she shrugged, at a loss for words. “Logan...I don’t know what happened. I got- she pushed me. She pushed me to it.” She paused, letting out a shaky sigh. “Logan, I’m so, so sorry. I lost my cool.”  
  
Logan shook his head, but didn’t move away as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a loose embrace. “Veronica...”  
  
“You know I didn’t mean to, Logan.”  
  
“I know.” He whispered before he could stop himself, running his hand over her loose hair.  
  
She pulled away slightly, giving him a comforting smile. “We’re going to get though this. I’ll finish my testimony, you’ll do yours, and we’ll go home and unpack, okay?” Her grin grew as she ran a hand down the side of his face. “We can try out that cappuccino machine.”  
  
He nodded, turning his head so his lips pressed against her fingertips. His eyes drifted to Julian, walking toward them, his jaw clenched. “What about your dad?”  
  
“He’s testifying tomorrow. We don’t have to come if you don’t want.”  
  
“I don’t.” He paused, closing his eyes briefly. He suddenly felt tired, as if this day would never end. He shoved away the dread running down his spine, licking his lips faintly. “It’s almost over.”  
  
“Yep.” She glanced over her shoulder, following Logan’s stare. She sighed, pulling away completely. “He’s gonna yell at me, isn’t he?”  
  
“Probably.” Logan kissed Veronica’s forehead softly before releasing her. “I have to throw some water on my face,” He mumbled, and she nodded, pushing him toward the bathrooms.  
  
“Logan,” Julian said as he approached, nodding at him. “Doing okay?”  
  
“My name is Luka. I live on the second floor.” Logan said dryly before escaping the conversation.  
  
Julian’s brow furrowed in confusion at the comment, and he shook his head, facing Veronica. The tenseness was gone, replaced by a faint glint of triumph. “That was brilliant, Veronica. Rowley was pulling out the big guns and you shut her up like that.” He snapped his fingers for emphasis. “Fantastic. We might have a chance now.”  
  
“I didn’t do it on purpose.” She mumbled.  
  
“Intentional, unintentional- it doesn’t matter. She’s unprepared, and that’s all that counts.” Julian paused, glancing at Logan’s retreating form. “Shall I bring up the scars?”  
  
Veronica frowned, watching Logan walk to the bathroom. It was for the greater good. For Lilly. How could she refuse? She faced Julian, shrugging helplessly. “Do it.” She muttered, not waiting for his answer before walking away.  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Veronica ran her hands through her hair, sighing as the water hit her face. The plumbing was acting up again, and she knew she probably had less than five minutes of hot water left.  
  
Everything had crumbled around her in the last two months.   
  
Her relationship with Logan had dissolved to almost nothing, all attempts at being intimate in any way eventually abandoned. Logan now slept on the couch, and it was accepted without discussion. They barely talked, and when they did, it was either to fight or to inform the other where their keys were. She saw the newspaper opened to the classifieds after Logan had left for the Wildcat, under apartments for rent. She never brought it up.  
  
A part of her was worried, more over Logan’s state than the condition of their relationship. After Jackie, he had buried himself in the case and she could’ve sworn he was growing obsessed with finding the rapist. He barely slept or ate and she hoped that he never found the guy. This would be a murder charge he couldn’t talk his way out of.  
  
Jackie had broken up with Wallace without explanation soon after the rape, and stopped returning his desperate phone calls. Surprisingly, Wallace stopped blaming Logan for Jackie’s rape a month ago, although his overall coldness wasn’t lost on Veronica.  
  
Veronica tried to get Jackie to talk to her, and to Amy, but the girl refused, and had become something of a recluse. She couldn’t wipe away the image of Jackie leaving the emergency room. She had looked exactly the way Veronica remembered, but there was something different in her eyes and Veronica wondered if that look was in hers, if that’s what Logan saw.  
  
Logan punched a hole in kitchen wall. She needed to get it fixed before the suits flipped out.  
  
The rapes continued, almost always on Fridays and Saturdays; almost always when Logan wasn’t there. The rapist had to have caught on, they must’ve recognized Logan, realized what he was doing. Keith tried to get Logan to pull back, and Logan refused.   
  
Rape after rape was grimly announced on the news, and Veronica found herself showering soon after each broadcast. Anything to keep from thinking about waking up alone and without her underwear, the thought of Jackie waking up face down in a guest bedroom, of Jackie making the call to Wallace, her voice dull and unrecognizable on his voicemail.  
  
Logan tried to touch Veronica on the fourth of July after a night of heavy drinking with the 09ers. It was awkward, and he wasn’t as drunk as he should’ve been. The fact that she had run to the bathroom to throw up her three glasses of vanilla Bacardi didn’t help matters. She knew he thought that his touches had gotten her nauseous, and she didn’t bother correcting him.  
  
A sob escaped her lips, and she quickly rubbed at her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She didn’t understand how she had let it all get so bad. She was used to being in control and now she wasn’t, and she couldn’t even say she was trying anymore. She felt tense and angry all the time now, and Logan was getting the brunt of her abuse.  
  
He stopped fighting back, and that, for some reason, made her even sadder.  
  
Veronica covered her face as she started to cry, leaning against the cold tiles for support. Her chest felt heavy, and she wasn’t sure how she was going to survive this year. She had Logan, but she might as well have been alone.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Veronica searched the shelves of the medicine cabinet, her eyes narrowing. She pushed aside her deodorant, Logan’s deodorant, eye drops, sleeping pills, pain killers, aspirin, condoms, cotton balls, razors, and came up with nothing. A huff of breath escaped her lips as she crouched down, opening the cabinet below the sink, searching past the blow dryer, flat iron, toilet paper rolls, boxes of soap, shampoo, and once again came up with nothing.  
  
Summer in Neptune meant the return of the 09ers from the colleges of choice. As if on cue, Dick, Luke, and their idiot buddies arrived that afternoon to crash, armed with beer, video games, and food. Logan had welcomed them with open arms, and to Veronica’s dismay, Backup didn’t immediately go for any of their throats.  
  
She had caught Cole snooping through the hallway closet and nearly took his arm off, and she found herself actually wishing for some girls to level this man show. She knew Jackie would’ve thrown off her shoes and shut them all up with a quip, but, of course, Jackie was nowhere to be found. That Jackie wasn’t around anymore.   
  
_If she wasn’t angry before..._  
  
She straightened up, scowling at the medicine cabinet before slamming it shut. Her lips pressed together as she tried to remember where she put it. It wasn’t in her purse, not on the night stand or the dresser, and it definitely wasn’t in here.  
  
With a sharp intake of breath, she spun around, stomping to the door. She poked her head out, pausing as she heard Dick deliver the punch line to his idiotic joke, and Logan laughed halfheartedly as the other guys talked loudly around them. “Logan!” Nothing. She rolled her eyes, wrapping her bathrobe tighter around her body. “Dammit, Logan- where are my birth control pills?”  
  
“Sorry, I thought it was Xanax- why the _fuck_ would I know, Veronica?” Logan snapped in the living room, slouching down in his seat on the couch. “They’re YOUR pills.”  
  
She stomped out to the living room, ignoring Dick and the others. “Well, I can’t find them.” She said simply, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
He shrugged, smirking as he noticed the guys hanging on to their every word. “Buy some more?”  
  
Veronica blinked rapidly, unable to believe his gall. She hated that about him. When they were alone, he was sweet, loving Logan, but when his friends showed up, he turned into this cold asshole. Jekyll and Hyde, indeed. “Logan, I _just_ bought them. They’re _expensive_.” He shrugged again, and she rolled her eyes, stomping back to their bedroom.  
  
“Man, what a bitch,” Dick muttered, picking up the remote and turning the television on.   
  
“She’s acting like she actually _getting_ some.” Logan added irritably, raising his voice so Veronica could hear. He paused, frowning slightly. “She’s just moody.” He said in a quieter tone, shoving a pillow behind his head.   
  
“Holding out?” Cole asked, grinning. “That’s kinda gay, dude.”  
  
Dick laughed, raising the volume when he caught an episode of Jackass on the television. “Not when he’s sneaking into the strip clubs.”  
  
Casey frowned, glancing at Logan. “What- you’re getting some on the side, dude? Stupid move, Veronica’s a hottie.”  
  
Logan wasn’t smiling now, and he picked up a magazine, flipping through it. “I’m _not_ cheating on Veronica.”  
  
“Why did you move in with her anyway?” Cole muttered, taking a swig of his beer. “Did she force you or what?”  
  
“She pretended to get knocked up,” Dick said with a knowing smirk.  
  
The room got quiet as the others stared at Logan, and he shot a glare in Dick’s direction. “That’s _not_ true.” He said icily.  
  
Veronica rushed back into the living room, adjusting her work shirt. She eyed the boys suspiciously as the awkward silence hit her, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “What?”  
  
“Nothing.” Dick said quickly as Cole laughed.  
  
“I’m going to work, Logan. I’ll be back around eleven, if I’m lucky.” Veronica pointed at Dick, giving him a look of warning. “If you touch my crap, I'm going to kick your ass.”  
  
Dick glanced at Logan. “Are you going to let her talk to your guests like that?”  
  
Logan shrugged, turning the page of his magazine. “Don't touch her shit.”  
  
Veronica scowled at Cole, who continued to look at her with a mix of suspicion and amusement, before facing Logan once more. “All I ask is that you clean up after they’re gone.” She said wearily.  
  
“Maybe.” He mumbled, his eyes scanning over an ad for body spray.  
  
She inhaled sharply, trying to keep her cool in front of the 09ers. “Can I talk to you? Alone?”  
  
He was quiet for a moment, wishing momentarily that his buddies were far away, that he didn’t have to put on this performance. “Not now. I’m busy.”  
  
With a shake of her head, Veronica stomped over to the couch, snatching the magazine out of his grasp. “I’m asking you to do _one_ thing, Logan. One thing. It’s not hard and you’re acting like a dick. Just _do it_.”  
  
He shrugged, and she sighed, glancing at the ceiling. He used the opportunity to glance at the others, smiling slowly. “She’s just a bit... _frustrated_. Sorry.”  
  
Veronica stared at Logan, his attitude finally getting to her. She forced the sweetest smile possible on her face, even as her eyes shot daggers at him. “Well, I wouldn’t be so _frustrated_ if you could actually _get it up_.” She threw the magazine at him, stomping to the door and ignoring the howls of glee coming from the guys.  
  
A big smile grew on Logan’s face as he watched her go. Aside from the initial shock of her words, he was surprised to find himself wanting to kiss her right then and there. In that moment of pure, unrestrained rage- there she was. There was his girl. He missed her.   
  
“You wound me, Mars!” He called with a laugh.  
  
She didn’t bother to respond, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
The courtroom was still buzzing by the time the trial has resumed, and to Veronica’s shock, Meredith Rowley looked less confident than she did an hour ago. She still managed to rip apart Veronica’s testimony, but the smug smirk was now gone from her face.  
  
Veronica watched from her seat as Meredith talked heatedly with Aaron before standing, staring at the judge. “What’s going on?” She whispered.  
  
“I request the prosecution goes first, your Honor.” Meredith said grimly, not looking at the jury.  
  
“Granted.” The judge replied with a sigh, rubbing his eyes.  
  
“Score,” Keith muttered, rubbing Veronica’s knee excitedly. “She’s nervous- we got her, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica nodded, managing to get a smile on her face. She glanced at Logan, who continued to stare off into space with just a glint of sadness in his eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Julian faced the jury, sighing as he took the moment to glance at Logan on the stand. “I’m not here to claim that Lilly Kane was an angel. She wasn’t. But just because she was a normal, teenage girl doesn’t mean she deserved to be murdered in cold blood.”  
  
He paused, licking his lips. “Lilly wasn’t the only victim in this tragedy. Her brother, Duncan Kane, suffered. Veronica Mars suffered. Aaron’s own son, Lilly’s boyfriend, Logan suffered.”  
  
Meredith rolled her eyes from her seat, and Logan took the opportunity to glare at her.  
  
“I’m here to prove that this isn’t the first instance of Aaron Echolls terrorizing someone close to him. In face, he abused his son for years.”  
  
Logan swallowed hard, his breath catching in his throat. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to be questioned about his father’s temper, any hints of his relationship with Lilly, of his behavior after the murder- not this. Definitely not this.   
  
Julian faced Logan now, his eyes softening. “Logan, I know this is painful- did your father beat you?”  
  
Logan laughed in disbelief, shaking his head. “I'm not answering that question.”  
  
The judge glanced at Logan, giving him a firm look. “Mr. Echolls, you are under oath.”  
  
“Okay, I plead the fifth.”  
  
“Just answer the question, Logan.” Julian said gently. “Yes or no.”  
  
“No.” He lied, his eyes on Veronica. She at least had the decency to look slightly abashed, and he shook his head again, glancing down at his lap. “No.”  
  
Julian nodded, sighing as if he expected that answer. “Can you show us your arm?”  
  
Logan stared at Julian hard, then looked past him at Veronica. She quickly averted her gaze, looking down at her lap, and he shook his head once again. He was going to kill Veronica. It was over. She was dead- “No.”  
  
"Mr. Echolls-"  
  
“You people are fucking warped.” He unbuttoned his sleeve, pushing it up to his elbow. He turned his arm back and forth, raising his eyebrows. “There- happy?”  
  
“Above your elbow, Mr. Echolls.” Julian replied quietly. Slowly, Logan pushed it up. There, on the inside of his arm, was one deep, circular burn. “Who did that to you, Logan?”  
  
“I don't remember.” He replied, silently cursing himself when he heard the shake in his voice.  
  
“It was your father, wasn't it, Logan?”  
  
“Objection!” Meredith shouted. “We have NO proof Aaron did such a thing- Logan Echolls could've done it to himself.”  
  
The judge was silent for a moment, glancing from Meredith to Logan as he considered her argument. “Sustained.”  
  
Julian nodded, quickly rethinking his question. “Are you afraid of your father?”  
  
“I remind you, you're under oath, Mr. Echolls.” The judge added firmly.  
  
Logan’s lips pressed together, and he glanced at Veronica and Keith in the back. Keith nodded slowly, fixing him with a firm stare. “Sometimes.”  
  
“Logan, do you think your father will kill you if he is released?”  
  
“Objection!” Meredith yelled.  
  
“I'll rephrase,” Julian said quickly. “Do you believe your father is capable of murder, Logan?”  
  
Logan nodded slowly, licking his lips. He needed to remain calm. He needed to keep his cool in a way Veronica didn’t. She had betrayed him and he was fucking pissed off but he couldn’t show it. No, he couldn’t. He needed to be calm so his father could be put away for good. He couldn’t let Lilly down. “Yes.”  
  
“Do you think your father killed Lilly Kane.”  
  
Logan glanced at Meredith, who shot him an icy glare. He met her gaze for a second before turning his stare on his father. “Yes.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meredith nodded to Logan, her smile now completely forced. “Logan!”  
  
Logan’s eyes lit up, and he gave the lawyer a dazzling smile. “Meredith!”  
  
“How are you today, kid? How was lunch?”  
  
“Dandy, Mere. What’s up?”  
  
A genuine smile crept on Meredith’s face as she glanced at the jury, who looked almost won over by Logan’s playful demeanor. “Ready?”  
  
He smirked, leaning back in his chair. “No, but go ahead.” He said with a wave of his hand.  
  
“Do you hate your father, Logan?”  
  
“Not exactly a fan, Mere.” He shrugged. “His movies ain’t my cuppa, either.”  
  
She mimicked his shrug, rubbing her hands together. “Fair enough.” She paused, leaning against the witness stand comfortably. “What made you get together with Veronica Mars, your girlfriend’s best friend?”  
  
He smiled slightly. “I guess you can say I fell for her crazy, criminal ways, Mere.”  
  
“How romantic. Do you and Veronica get along?”  
  
“Of course we do.”  
  
“Of course.” Meredith now faced Logan fully, tilting her head as she stared at him. “Veronica Mars gets you angry, doesn’t she?”  
  
Logan grinned. “She’s a little spitfire. I love it, it’s never boring.”  
  
“What about Lilly?”  
  
“I guess she was the same way. Totally wilder, but she had the same spunk.”  
  
Meredith nodded. “Lilly got you angry too, didn’t she? We have many witnesses who claim you and her fought constantly...”  
  
Logan shrugged slightly. “She was a flirt and I was jealous. It happens.” Meredith smiled at him, and he frowned. “Yes, she got me angry. A lot.”  
  
“You lied about your whereabouts the day Lilly was murdered, Logan. In fact, right before your father was arrested, you were brought in for questioning by the local sheriff, is that correct?”  
  
“That’s correct.”  
  
“Did you visit Lilly the day she was murdered, Logan?” She paused. “I remind you that you’re under oath.”  
  
Logan stared at his lap for a long moment before shaking his head. “I drove home from Mexico. I was going to ask Lilly to take me back- we broke up about a week before. I saw her at a pep squad thing with Veronica, and I left a present in her car. I didn’t talk to her. I didn’t even go near her.”  
  
“A shot glass.”  
  
“A shot glass.” Logan confirmed.  
  
Meredith nodded, staring at Logan hard. “Did you ever get so angry you wanted to _hurt_ Lilly, Logan?”  
  
Logan faltered, and Veronica closed her eyes. That was it, that was all Meredith needed. That hesitation. Reasonable doubt. There it was, in that second.  
  
“No.” Logan finally answered. “I would _never_ hurt Lilly.”  
  
“But you’ve thought about it?” Logan was silent, and Meredith nodded, the smirk playing on her lips. “No further questions.”  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Veronica watched the tiny blonde with the pixie-haircut exit her Art History seminar, shoving her Sidekick into her bag. Hearst’s summer classes were surprisingly full, and she was grateful that her little pixie was still taking classes.  
  
She followed as Misty walked to her next class, ignoring everyone who passed her. Pulling out her notepad and a pen, she scribbled down a description of Misty, eying her keys hanging stupidly from her belt loop. For someone who had a crime committed against her, she sure wasn’t taking any extra precautions.  
  
She needed to approach Misty warmly, she couldn’t intimidate her. No snark, just smiles.   
  
Suddenly, the girl spun around, fixing Veronica with a glare. “Why are you here?” Misty Roade- née Melissa Garret- demanded icily, zippering up her jacket.  
  
Veronica paused, wondering why every girl who attended Hearst came with an attitude, and, apparently, a vendetta against her. Her Neptune High rep sure got around. “I came to talk to you about your rape.” She said honestly.   
  
“You're Veronica Mars.”  
  
Veronica didn't try to hide her surprise, lowering her notepad. “Yes. How did-”  
  
Misty laughed, shaking her head. “You're a detective, right? Your boyfriend's Logan Echolls.” She laughed again as Veronica's mouth opened and closed silently, in a vain attempt to gather some words. “Come on, his dad is Aaron Echolls...I read the tabloids.” A pause. “Besides, I've seen him on campus.”  
  
“Oh.” Veronica's lips curved into a wry smile, for the moment feeling foolish for thinking this girl wouldn't know who she was, especially after the trial. “Right...um, can we talk, then? About what happened to you?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“No...” Veronica repeated.  
  
Misty's eyes darkened, and she crossed her arms protectively over her chest as she leaned against a doorframe. “Please, Veronica. I didn't see you rallying the victims when one of your rich friends _wasn't_ raped.”  
  
Veronica's eyes narrowed. “No, you've-”  
  
“Your friend is Terrence Cook's daughter, right? The baseball player?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
A slightly bitter laugh. “Yeah, funny how it all works out, huh?”  
  
"I'm not investigating this just because my friend was raped.” Veronica muttered, her jaw clenched.  
  
Misty tilted her head, frowning in mock confusion. “Yet...I didn't see you at the last Crime Watch meeting.” She pushed off the doorframe, giving Veronica a cold glare. “Have a wonderful day, poser.”  
  
Veronica spun around as Misty walked past. “I'm trying to help!”  
  
Misty twirled around, fire in her eyes. “Then help us by catching the fucker!” She snapped, her face contorting into an ugly mask. “If this is just because your poor little friend got rammed, don't bother.”  
  
“I want to help.” She said quietly, shoving her notepad back into her bag.  
  
Misty sighed, glancing at the sky. “I had a regular at the Wildcat- tall, could've had brown hair...I'm not sure, it's always really dark in there. Cute, but smarmy.” She shrugged, looking at Veronica. “It doesn't matter, I blacked out after having that drink- it could've been anyone, right?”  
  
“Do you have anything else that could help me out here?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Veronica nodded, adjusting her bag as she pulled out her cell phone. “This is weird, but can I get your number? Just in case I have any more questions.”  
  
Misty smirked at the sight of Veronica’s expensive phone, looking her up and down. “You’re something else, you know that?”  
  
Veronica shook her head, growing frustrated with Misty’s snotty attitude. “Look, I don’t know what you think you know about me, but, whatever it is, it’s wrong. I’m one of you, okay? I just want to find this guy-”  
  
“You can wear all the punk clothes and red lipstick that you want, Veronica Mars...” Misty interrupted curtly. “But you’re never going to understand any of us. You’ll still be the cute little blonde with the rich actor boyfriend. You and your little charmed life. Don’t even bother.”  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched as Misty spun around and walked away, gripping her Sidekick tightly in her hand. She tried not to let Misty’s words get to her, but, nonetheless, they did. She waited too long to care, and now no one wanted to help her. Just one more event to add to her very bad year.  
  
She turned to walk back to her car, and stopped, spotting Weevil several feet away, on his bike. He stared at her expectantly, and she glared at him, opening her car door. “What.”  
  
“Just checkin’ up on the case.”  
  
“Carmen wasn’t raped.”  
  
“No, but Jackie _was_.”   
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched, and she took the moment to throw her bag in the car. “I know that, Weevil.”  
  
Weevil shook his head, a glint of regret in his eyes. “We could’ve found her, you know? She was drugged and someone had to take her to her house. She told the bastard where she lived- it could’ve been the taxi driver, for all we know.” He paused, anger in his eyes now. “You better find the fucker, ‘cause if I do, I’m gonna kill him.”  
  
“Go right ahead.” Veronica said dully, climbing into her car.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan froze as he entered the apartment, taken aback by how dark it was, even if it was eight o’clock at night. It was then he noticed that all the curtains were drawn, and all the lights off. He closed the door quietly, eying Veronica on the floor in the living room, staring into space. Backup sat next to her, his head on her knee.  
  
“Why are you sitting on the floor?” He asked softly, setting down his bag of Chinese food on the counter.  
  
“It seemed like a good idea at the time.”  
  
He sat down beside her, stretching his legs out. “I’m sorry about what happened a couple of days ago. I was an asshole.”  
  
“Nothing new.” She mumbled.  
  
He nodded quickly, his eyes drifting to her hand. She clutched her Sidekick in her hand, her thumb brushing over the buttons absently. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Trying to call Jackie.”  
  
A small smile played on his lips. “You actually have to dial her number, you know.”  
  
Veronica didn’t return the smile, throwing the phone on the carpet. “Have you talked to her?”  
  
“Yeah.” He whispered.  
  
“And?”  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched at his answer, and she shook her head. “We can’t keep doing this, Logan.”  
  
“Doing what?”  
  
“Not talking.”  
  
Logan frowned slightly. “We talk.” She didn’t reply, and he awkwardly wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. “We talk all the time.” She allowed him to hold her, and her hair brushed over his knuckles. He gazed at her, wondering why he didn’t notice the change in hair length sooner.   
  
“You’re letting your hair grow,” He mumbled, unsure why that observation bothered him as much as it did.  
  
She nodded briefly. “Yeah.”  
  
He smiled faintly, if only because he didn’t know what else to do. Her tone remained emotionless, and he wondered when she turned into a shell of herself. When she stopped living. For a moment, he wondered if he was the same way, if they really had changed that much during the year. It wasn’t a good feeling. “I thought you liked it short.”  
  
“ _You_ liked it short. I needed a change.” She said quietly, just a hint of iciness in her voice.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Veronica pulled away abruptly, climbing to her feet. “I think I’m going to shower and go to bed early.”  
  
Logan frowned, following her as she walked toward the hallway. “You don’t want to eat dinner? You gotta be hungry.”  
  
She laughed slightly, turning to face him. “I just want to go to bed, Logan.” She paused, her eyes narrowing as she observed his tired face. “You okay?”   
  
He forced a tight smile, nodding quickly. “Peachy keen.” He licked his lips slowly. “Why were you so pissed about the birth control?”  
  
“Because it’s _mine_? And someone _stole_ it?”  
  
Logan nodded, not wanting to get into that argument again. “I don’t look good? Do I look sick?”  
  
Veronica shrugged, unable to even fake a smile just then. “You just look weird. But if you say you’re okay...” She stood there for a moment, staring at him, and he stared back, and she wondered if she should at least attempt to kiss him or not. He didn’t move, so she didn’t, turning with just a bit of disappointment toward their bedroom.  
  
“Veronica.”  
  
Veronica turned her head slightly. “Yes?”  
  
“I- we should talk. We really need to talk.” Logan coughed, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. “About...you know. Everything. There’s something wrong with us, isn’t there?”  
  
She sighed, shaking her head. When she wanted to talk, he didn’t. Now, she just didn’t want to engage in any sort of conversation. It wasn’t happening. “I don’t want to talk about this, Logan.”  
  
“But we should.”  
  
She laughed slightly, pushing her hair behind her ears. “I don’t want us to fight. Not right now, it’s not the time.”  
  
Logan frowned, slightly confused. “Who said we were going to fight?”  
  
She shook her head sadly, giving him the faintest of smiles. “You know we will. And then it’ll be over. Let’s just avoid it for a couple of more days, okay?”  
  
He opened his mouth to respond, and she quickly escaped, closing their bedroom door as quietly as possible. After a long moment of just standing there, he turned back to the living room, flopping on the couch. Backup jumped up next to him, and he absently scratched the dog’s head.  
  
They were nearing the end, he could feel it. It was almost over, yet all Logan could think about was how he wanted her to just be angry at him so he could see his Veronica one last time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because I am sick of this relationship! It’s not fun anymore and I’m not happy! There is something wrong with us, Logan!"

**_Now..._**  
  
Aaron Echolls laughed, taking a sip of his wine as the group of reporters around him listened intently. “Will I do another movie? Probably! I’m hoping Tarantino calls- look what he did for Travolta, huh?”  
  
“Have you spoken with your son or Veronica Mars, Aaron?” A reporter for Fox News shouted.  
  
“No, not yet.” Aaron frowned, letting out a small sigh of sadness. “I’m sure my boy will come around. We all just need to sit down and talk about this big misunderstanding...she just has _such_ a hold on him. He needs to clear his head and think about this without someone else telling him what to believe. I’ll be here to talk, when he’s ready.” He laughed again, shaking his head. “I am just so happy to be out of jail...”  
  
“Are you happy to get away with murder, too?” Logan called out, glaring at his father from across the Neptune Grand lobby.  
  
The reporters turned their attention to Logan, cameras snapping away and recorders eagerly rolling. Logan ignored them, continuing to scowl at Aaron as his father stood, lowering his wine glass.   
  
Keith appeared at Logan’s side, and he gave him a hard look. “I told you to wait for me.”  
  
“Whoops.”  
  
Aaron glanced at the reporters, giving them a dazzling grin. “Can you all just give us a minute? I haven’t seen my son for a while- we need some privacy.” Video cameras were reluctantly shut off as Aaron made his way down the lobby toward his son. He fixed a grin on his face, holding his arms out. “Son!”  
  
“Dad.” Logan froze as his father embraced him tightly, patting his back hard. His jaw clenched, and his kept his arms at his sides, resisting the urge to shove Aaron away. If he did that, the reporters would be on his ass again, and he didn’t want to risk that. “Let go of me.”  
  
Aaron released Logan, massaging his shoulders affectionately as he blinked back tears. “I’ve missed you so much.” He hugged him again, and it was now that Logan attempted to wiggle out of his grasp as Keith glared at Aaron. Aaron was undeterred, wiping at the corners of his eyes. “You look so _good_ , Logan! Been working out, I see.” He winked at him. “Gotta look good for Veronica, huh? I know how that is.”  
  
Logan rolled his eyes, finally pulling away from Aaron. He rubbed his left shoulder, where Aaron had gripped a bit too hard. “Cut the performance, pops.”  
  
Aaron shrugged, the smile still on his face. “What performance? I’m happy to see you! We should all go out for dinner.”  
  
“It’s not going to happen, Aaron.” Keith interjected sharply.  
  
Aaron ignored him, remaining focused on Logan. “Missed your old man, son?”  
  
“No,” Logan said, thrusting his hands in his pockets. “I want you to stop talking about Veronica. About everything. Stop making money off of Lilly.”  
  
“ _Logan_.” Aaron laughed, cringing playfully. “I spent a year in jail. My resources are pretty thin, I have to make some money _somehow_.” The smile finally wavered. “Your little girlfriend cost me a lot, sullying her good name doesn’t hurt anyone.”  
  
“Except Veronica.” Logan snapped, his voice shaking. Regardless of his feelings for Veronica at that moment, he couldn’t let Aaron talk about her the way he was. He just couldn’t. “Just stop. You’re hurting her.”  
  
Aaron shook his head, disappointed. “I thought I raised you not to let a woman control your life, Logan.”  
  
Logan shook his head in disgust. “You’re so fucking unbelievable-” He sneered, taking a step toward his father.  
  
Keith finally stepped forward, grabbing Logan’s arm and pulling him back. “Logan, let’s go. You said your piece.” Logan continued to glare at Aaron, and Keith yanked on his arm for emphasis. “Logan. Let’s go.” He raised his voice firmly. “Let’s _go_ , son.”  
  
“ _Son_?” Aaron repeated with a laugh of disbelief. He glanced over his shoulder, making sure the reporters were not paying attention before facing the two again. “Are you kidding me, Keith? Son?” The smile was completely gone, and he leaned forward, a glint of anger in his eyes. “Logan’s _my_ blood. He’s an Echolls.”  
  
“ _Was_.” Keith said calmly, letting go of Logan’s arm. “He’s nineteen. An adult, Aaron. He has a job, his own place, his own life, all without you. He doesn’t need you anymore and this is the last time you’re going to see or talk to him, do you understand me?”  
  
“You cannot keep me from my son, Keith.” Aaron said icily.  
  
“I can and will. He’s a part of my family now, and I’m going to protect him as such.” Keith stared at Aaron hard, unwilling to let the man push him around. Aaron’s fist clenched tightly, and Keith shook his head. “Hit me or Logan, and we’re filing assault charges. It’s not going to look too good, especially after being out of jail only- what- two months? Three?”  
  
Aaron laughed again, unable to believe Keith’s nerve. “Keith, my friend, you have some serious balls.” He nodded to Logan, beckoning him over. “I’m your father, he’s not, Logan.”  
  
Keith continued to stare at him calmly, pressing his lips together. He took a step in front of Logan as he unbuttoned his tan blazer, blocking Aaron’s path. “You are not to come near Logan or Veronica ever again, Aaron. I don’t want to see you in the same room with them. Hell, I don’t even want you to be in the same building as them.” Aaron opened his mouth to respond, and Keith jabbed a finger at him in warning, his voice shaking slightly. “You are not to call or even write to either one of them. If I find out you’ve threatened them in any way, we’re going to have some words. Don’t even _breathe_ near Logan, you got me?”  
  
Logan stared at Keith, shocked into silence over his exchange with Aaron. He never, ever expected Keith to come to his aid, not like this. A part of him filled with a sort of happiness at the idea that Keith had finally- sort of- accepted him. He considered him to be family, and that touched him more deeply than he expected it to. “Keith, let’s go.” He finally managed.  
  
Keith nodded, backing toward the exit. “Have a wonderful life, Aaron.”  
  
Aaron’s eyes narrowed. “Logan, remember who you are.” He said quietly.   
  
“I do.” Logan replied with a shrug, giving his father a grim smile before turning with Keith to leave. He turned his back on his father and it felt so very good. He wasn’t scared as he walked with Keith at his side, and somehow, he knew it could all only go up from there.   
  
It was only when they reached the sidewalk that Logan realized how fast his heart was racing, and how hard his stomach was clenching. Having Keith stand up to his father was the ultimate rush, but the fact that Keith was doing this as his relationship with Veronica was crumbling was horribly ironic.   
  
Instead of acknowledging this cold, hard truth, Logan settled on- “Thank you.”  
  
Keith didn’t look at him, pulling out his car keys. “Believe me, it was my pleasure, Logan.” He finally smiled, glancing at Logan. “Welcome to your new life, Logan!”  
  
Logan smirked, fumbling with his shell necklace. “And it feels so _good_.”  
  
The grin on Keith’s face faded slightly, and he slowed down. “Logan, about your father...”  
  
Logan continued to walk. “Forget about it. It’s over.”  
  
He nodded, catching up with Logan so they walked side by side. “I meant what I said, Logan. I won’t let him harm you.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
They reached Keith’s car, and both remained silent as Keith started the car and pulled out into the street. Keith watched as Logan finally slouched down, rubbing his eyes, and he debated the likelihood of Logan allowing a couple of words of sympathy. It wasn’t going to happen, he was sure of it. “Logan.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I want you to pull back from the case, all right?” Logan lifted his head, staring at him in disbelief, and Keith quickly continued. “You’re too involved, you’re making it personal. I’ve talked to Robin Ray and it’s all just a bunch of dead ends. You’re just running around in circles and it’s hurting you, I can see it.”  
  
Logan shook his head stubbornly. “I’m doing it for Jackie now.” A long pause. “So is Veronica.”  
  
“I know, and that’s why I want you both to pull back.”  
  
“It’s not going to happen, Keith. I’m going to catch the guy.”  
  
Keith was quiet for a moment, knowing full well that both Logan and his daughter were way too old for him to forbid them to do anything. He should’ve known better. “Then be careful, then.” Logan nodded quickly, looking out the window. “How’s Veronica doing? She hasn’t really talked about-”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“Did she go to work-”  
  
“I _don’t know_.”  
  
A frown played on Keith’s lips, and he wasn’t sure what to say then. He stopped at a red light, using the moment to glance at Logan and was startled by the clear pain in his eyes. “Logan.” Logan barely glanced at him, and he cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Whatever happens between you and Veronica...” He shrugged. “You’re always welcome in my office and home, all right?”  
  
Logan finally looked at Keith, who had begun driving again. “Okay.” He whispered, growing angry at himself over the tears threatening to fall, and he quickly looked out the window again. He was sure God hated him, then.  
  
“But, like Wallace, you’re not allowed to touch my cheesecake, got it?” Keith grinned at Logan’s small smile, and he nodded. “You’re a good kid, Logan. Don’t let anyone tell you different.”  
  
Logan laughed bitterly, rubbing his eyes roughly. “Keith...”  
  
“I’m serious, Logan.” Keith said quietly. “You’ve...you’ve proven yourself to me. I had my doubts, but...” He trailed off, inhaling deeply. “Would you like to work for me, Logan?”  
  
Logan froze, slowly turning to look at him. “Huh?”  
  
He shrugged briefly. “Well, Veronica’s got her hands full with work and school- I don’t want to burden her anymore. You would be doing her job, pretty much. Answering phones, taking appointments, filing, researching...you’re good with the charm, so it shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll start you off at twelve dollars an hour, _only_ because you’re my daughter’s boyfriend, and we’ll go from there.”  
  
“Are you fucking _kidding_ me?”  
  
“It would be a pretty cruel joke, wouldn’t it?” Keith gave him a warm smile. “Honestly, Veronica and I have discussed it...she was going to step down anyway, and I figured I would hire someone I trust. Yes or no.”  
  
Logan licked his lips, glancing at his lap. “Yeah. That’s...that’s good.” He wondered what the pros would be if he were working for Keith if and when he and Veronica broke up, and quickly decided that it was the best way to keep an eye on her. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to be out of her life so quickly. “I’ll do it.”  
  
“Good. I’ll let Veronica know.”  
  
Logan was silent for a moment, trying to ignore the sudden urge he had to throw up. “I...I love Veronica, you know.” He said quietly, the words sadly foreign in his mouth. “I love her so much.”  
  
“I know, Logan.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica glanced at the ceiling, suddenly feeling foolish. Couples therapy definitely didn’t work without the other party there. What was she thinking? “I know I came without an appointment. I’m a pain in your ass, aren’t I?”  
  
“Nope.” Jocelyn gave Veronica a warm smile, taking a seat at her desk. “You want someone to talk to. That’s what I’m here for, right?” She glanced at her files. “I won’t even charge you for this one, Miss Mars.”  
  
“Oh...thanks?” Jocelyn shrugged, and Veronica cleared her throat. “I just need someone to talk to.”  
  
“I know.” She leaned forward, resting her chin on the heel of her palm. “How are you and Logan doing?”  
  
Veronica finally smiled. “Well, we’ve been sleeping in the same bed for a week now.”  
  
“Sex?”  
  
“No.” She frowned slightly. “But we’re not fighting. I guess that’s a good sign.”  
  
“Or you could just be putting off the inevitable.”  
  
“Or that.” Veronica shrugged, staring at Jocelyn blankly, refusing to even think of the last time she and Logan truly talked face to face. “Maybe we just shouldn’t be in a relationship.”  
  
Jocelyn shook her head. “I never said that, Veronica.” She paused, taking a sip of her coffee. “I honestly believe you and Logan need some time apart, you both need time to let the wounds heal. You both need to talk about your problems and get them exorcized from your relationship before you continue on a healthier path.”  
  
Veronica laughed slightly. “We talk about our problems, we’re going to end up screaming, throwing and breaking things, and I’m sure someone will lose an arm.”  
  
Jocelyn shrugged. “Then so be it, Veronica. From what I’ve seen and heard about you two, you’re both so scared of the truth...and you don’t need to be. The truth may hurt, but it’s better than lying to each other, isn’t it?” Veronica slowly nodded, and Jocelyn nodded in return. “It’ll hurt, but at the end of the day, you’ll understand each other better, and you can move on.”  
  
“What about the sex?” Veronica asked before she could stop herself. She quickly lowered her head as she felt her face heat up.  
  
“Veronica, I think what is stopping you and Logan from being intimate is the fact that your emotional issues are burdening you both. Logan’s possibly holding back a lot of resentment and so are you and that’s the big wall that’s blocking your growth as a couple.”  
  
Veronica shook her head, smiling wryly.”You make it sound so simple.”  
  
“It never is.”  
  
Veronica jumped suddenly as her phone began to vibrate next to her leg, and she jumped to her feet, picking up her bag. “Thanks for the quickie.”  
  
Jocelyn waved her off, biting back a smile as she reached for her phone. “See you next week, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica paused, glancing at Amy’s number on the screen. “This is going to be my last time coming here, I’m sorry.”  
  
“Oh.” Jocelyn nodded, calmly dialing a number. “See you next week.”  
  
A small smile played on Veronica’s mouth as she exited Jocelyn’s office. She walked to the elevator, pressing the white button and answered her phone as she waited. “Hello.”  
  
“How’s it going?”  
  
Veronica stayed quiet for a moment, debating whether to let Amy in on her plan. She knew she needed an in, and Amy was the only person to give it to her, considering Misty wasn’t returning any of her calls. “I’m working on it, Amy.”  
  
“Is your boyfriend going to kill him for me?”  
  
Veronica sighed, glancing at the ceiling. “Amy, no. Logan’s not going to kill anyone.” The double doors opened, and she stepped inside, pressing the “L” button with her knuckle. “I swear, I’m working on it, but no one’s getting killed.”  
  
Amy was quiet for a moment. “How’s your friend doing? Jackie?”  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched as the doors opened, and she stepped into the lobby. “She’s dealing.” She muttered, pushing through the glass doors. She walked down the sidewalk toward her car. “She’ll be fine. She has to be.”  
  
“Veronica Mars!”  
  
Veronica stopped in her tracks in front of the small café, her eyes narrowing at the sound of the familiar voice. “I’ll call you back, Amy.”  
  
“But-”  
  
Veronica hung up on her, shoving her phone in her bag as she turned to face Meredith Rowley. The lawyer grinned at her from her seat next to the gate separating the sidewalk from the café, resting her arm on the white bar as she waved at her daintily.   
  
“What do you want?” Veronica asked tersely, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
“Did you see Aaron on _Larry King_ last night?” She asked cheerfully. “He loves his son, you know.”  
  
Veronica shook her head in disbelief. “You have no idea what this is doing to us, Meredith. He’s a murderer.”  
  
Meredith stared at Veronica calmly, stirring her iced tea. “What- you _really_ thought this was going to end with sunshine and flowers for you guys? You honestly thought I was going to let Aaron Echolls go to jail and ruin _my_ career? Dream on, sweetpea.”  
  
A certain rage filled Veronica then, and she struggled to control herself. “You let a guilty man go free.” She said hurriedly, her voice shaking. “He murdered his son’s girlfriend, MY best friend, all because of a stupid tape. He _murdered_ her, Meredith.”  
  
Meredith shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. “None of my business.”  
  
“It’s going to haunt you.” Veronica said with a shake of her head. “Every day, this is going to haunt you.”  
  
“Veronica,” Meredith said with a laugh. “I’ve been doing this for nearly ten years. I’ve only lost one case in my entire career. Honestly, it’s just a job to me, nothing more. I can look at your friend’s morgue photos without losing any sleep about it. Your words mean _nothing_ to me.”  
  
“Aaron’s going to come after us. He’s going to go after Logan and for what? Just because you couldn’t stand to lose?”  
  
A sneer played on Meredith’s lips, and she stared at Veronica with a look of near disgust. “Tell your boyfriend to get a spine. He’s a victim because he allows himself to be. If my father were to take a lit cigarette to my arm, well...” She shrugged. “I would’ve killed him.”  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, unable to keep the anger out of her voice any longer. “You’re- you’re just evil. You’re a monster. You-”  
  
“Oh, please! You think I care what you think of me? You’re a _criminal_ who destroys families and collects the little money they have without blinking an eye! You are not in _any_ position to judge ME, Veronica Mars. Grow up.”  
  
Veronica’s lips pressed together tightly, and she glanced at the floor, blinking back tears of anger. “You really have no idea what you’ve done, Meredith.”  
  
“I did my job, just like you’re doing yours.” Veronica shook her head, turning to walk away, and Meredith smiled. “Logan might need me one of these days, Veronica!”  
  
Veronica ignored her, walking as fast as she could to her car. She pulled her cell phone out of her bag, dialing Amy’s number. As soon as the girl picked up- “Okay, I have a plan, and I’m going to need your help.”  
  
“Anything!”  
  
“Okay, I need you to talk to one of your buddies at the club and get them to take off tonight. I’m going to sub for them.”  
  
“What? Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lindsay Morgan grinned at Logan, slinking her way toward him. She stumbled a bit, relieved when he didn’t notice, his eyes continuing to pan the dimly lit club. She adjusted her top, making sure that the perfect amount of cleavage was exposed. “Hey, baby, wanna go to the champagne room?” She purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’ll give you a free dance.”  
  
Logan frowned as the brunette tried to pull him into the bathroom, her green eyes glinting with amusement as he placed his hands on her hips, trying to steady them both. “Hey- not interested.”  
  
“Oh, you’re here all the time- you’re _definitely_ interested.” She laughed, pausing as a wave of dizziness overtook her. “You’re cute...and interested. I can tell.”  
  
“Trust me, sweetie, I’m not.” Logan grabbed on to the doorframe, jerking them both out of the bathroom. “This doesn’t look like the champagne room...”  
  
She bit her lip, gazing at him. “How about we start here and _finish_ in the champagne room?” She grinned, running her nails down his neck. “I’ll even let you touch me, you’re just that cute.” She leaned in, her lips brushing over his. “I’m in a friendly mood tonight, baby...”  
  
“Not interested.” The stripper sighed, leaning against him. She swayed slightly, her nails digging into his skin, so hard it almost hurt. He could’ve sworn she took some of his skin with her. “Are you all right?” He paused, holding her up. Was she drugged or just drunk? He couldn’t tell anymore. “Had anything to drink?”  
  
“No...” She muttered, glaring at him as she pushed him away. “I just want to have a good time!”   
  
“I’m sure that’s against the rules.” He snapped.  
  
Lindsay pouted slightly. “So?”  
  
“Not interested. I have a girlfriend.”  
  
“Then what the fuck are you doing here?” She asked, grinning at him seductively. “I can do things to you...”  
  
“Listen,” Logan said icily, before quickly softening his tone. “Go to the bathroom, throw some water on your face.” He paused. “Go home, please.”  
  
Lindsay shrugged, running her tongue over her bottom lip. “We could’ve had something special, baby.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure.” With a roll of his eyes, Logan walked away from the bathroom as Lindsay disappeared inside.  
  
All he wanted to do was get out of there. Nothing was happening, the rapist had to know he was after him, and he someone kept avoiding him. This was going nowhere. It didn’t matter, he would hang around until something happened. His hot bartender was even keeping him posted now, after the word about Jackie got around. He appreciated it.  
  
Logan headed for the stage, freezing as he spotted a tiny, fair-skinned stripper chatting with a drunken patron near the bar. She wore a white and black plaid miniskirt, a sheer, white shirt, and a pink bra underneath. The pink bob set her apart from the other strippers, and he knew it had to be a wig.  
  
He tried to ignore the alarms going off in his mind, inhaling sharply and ignoring the nausea coursing through him. He tilted his head, gazing at the stripper's form from behind. Her ass. He knew that ass anywhere.   
  
_Logan appeared from their new and still relatively empty bedroom, holding up a bright pink leather bra proudly as he met Veronica in the living room. He stepped over the still unpacked boxes, grinning. “Okay, you’re wearing this to bed tonight.”  
  
“Logan!” Veronica gasped and snatched the item out of his hands, hiding it behind her back. She bit back a smile, shaking her head. “That’s for work, not for play.”  
  
“What kind of work are you doing?” He wrapped his arms around her waist, gently prying the bra out of her hands. “I saw a whole bunch of wigs in there, too...” He murmured as he pressed his lips against hers briefly. “We can really have some fun later.”  
  
She smirked, pulling the bra out of his grasp and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. “Logan, I don’t think any of my costumes are going to look good on you.”   
  
He smiled, running his hands down her back. His grin grew when she gasped at the feel on his hands squeezing her ass tightly. “Well, I guess I’m going to have to live through you tonight.” He paused. “Got any handcuffs?”  
  
Veronica lowered her head to hide the blush creeping on her face. “Actually...” She lifted her head, giving him the most sultry look she could manage. “I do.” She laughed as he pumped a fist in the air before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom._  
  
Clenching his jaw, he rushed up to where she was chatting up another patron, grabbing her arm by the elbow and jerking her to the door. “New job?” He snapped, pulling her closer to his side.  
  
Veronica's eyes widened, and she stared up at Logan, yanking the pink wig off her head. “Logan-”  
  
A bouncer stepped up to them, and Logan shook his head. “Dude, back away- she's my girlfriend.” He said, his voice shaking. The bouncer glanced at Veronica, and she nodded quickly. Reluctantly, he stepped out of their way.  
  
Logan dragged Veronica out of the Wildcat through the back exit, waiting until they were in the alley to push her aside. She stumbled and hit the wall, and he didn’t wait for her to straighten up before- “What the HELL are you thinking?” He demanded loudly, rage in his eyes. “Are you fucking INSANE?”  
  
“What are YOU doing here?” She shot back, letting out a laugh as she pushed off the wall. “Who am I kidding- what a surprise...”  
  
“I fucking told you not to come here, Veronica! Your father told you-”  
  
“I need to do this! There’s no other way!” Veronica yelled back, glaring at him as she put the wig back on her head, hastily fixing it. “I don't have Jackie anymore-”  
  
Logan shook his head, his mood teetering violently between pure anger at her sneakiness to genuine fear at the idea of her in the club without him there. She was stupid, so stupid. “You are so unbelievable-”  
  
Veronica shook her head, adjusting the wig until she was satisfied. “You don’t know anything about this, Logan.” She straightened up, heading for the door. “I need to go back there-”  
  
He grabbed her wrists, pushing her against the wall. “I'm not letting you go in there- not alone. It's not happening.”  
  
She tried to push him off her, gritting her teeth. “Then come with me!”  
  
“NO.”  
  
“I HAVE to go back in there!”  
  
“This isn't about your JOB anymore, Veronica-”  
  
“It's not ABOUT my job- it's about revenge!" She yelled, blinking back tears. “They hurt her and now, I'm going to hurt them, Logan.”  
  
“You could be hurt,” He shot back loudly, squeezing her wrists. “You're fucking nuts- what if I would’ve left? You could’ve been drugged and hurt-”  
  
Veronica gasped as his grip tightened with each word, his face getting redder and redder, and shrunk down, trying to pull out of his hold. “Logan, stop- you're hurting me...let go.”  
  
“You could've been killed!” He yelled in her face, the thought alone causing him to shake. He inhaled sharply, trying to force the thought from his mind. “You could've been killed and I don't know what I would've-” He released her, stumbling away with a pained groan.   
  
Veronica remained against the wall, blinking back the tears in her eyes. He was crouched down several feet away, his hands on his knees, and he kept coughing like he would throw up any second. She had never seen him like that, and she had to admit that it was a scary sight. She didn’t know whether she wanted to hug him or punch him, but either way, she needed to do something. They both couldn’t stand there while the rapist could be inside.  
  
“Logan...” She finally said, stepping forward, her hand reaching for him.  
  
He pushed her away weakly, rubbing his eyes as he straightened up. “GO HOME.” He said through gritted teeth.  
  
She was silent for a moment, swallowing hard. All she wanted to do was go back in there and take care of business, but she knew she couldn’t, not after the scene he caused in there. “Are you coming with me?” She said quietly.   
  
“Soon.” He choked out, running his hands through his hair.  
  
“Logan, I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t. Just go home, please. Before anyone sees you.”  
  
Veronica nodded quickly, knowing full well that she would wait for a day that he wasn’t there to return. There was no way he was going to keep her out. “Come home soon. Please.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
Logan lifted his head, watching as Veronica dashed to her car. Smartly, she had brought Backup with her, who barked as he saw her approaching. She shushed the dog, climbing into the car and driving off without another look in Logan’s direction. He waited until her car had disappeared around the corner to walk to his car.  
  
He opened the door, moving inside and shutting the door behind him. He breathed hard, burying his face in his hands and trying to stop himself from losing it completely.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A sharp knock to his car window woke Logan up, and he blinked back the sleep and confusion, trying to remember when exactly he had fallen asleep. He silently cursed himself at his pure stupidity, then decided to loudly curse himself when he saw the intruder. “Fuck.”  
  
He rolled down the window, forcing a smile on his face as he came face to face with Lamb. “Hello.”  
  
Lamb chewed on his gum, backing away from the car, his hand on his gun. “Step out of the car, Echolls.”  
  
Logan rolled his eyes, opening the door and climbing out. He slammed the door shut, giving Lamb a slight shrug. “What’s up?”  
  
“We want you to come in for questioning, Logan.”  
  
“Fine. Whatever.” He laughed as Lamb pulled out a pair of handcuffs, glancing at the sky as he held out his arms obediently. “What am I being questioned about, dear officer of the law?”  
  
Lamb grinned, fastening the cuffs on Logan's wrists. “Murder, dear breaker of the law.” He nodded toward the patrol car, several feet away. “You have the right to remain silent, Logan.”  
  
Logan's smile faded. “Oh, shit...” He stared at Lamb as he was escorted to the patrol car. “I didn't do it.” Lamb didn’t respond, and Logan frowned. “ I was sitting in my car! Why the hell are you handcuffing me, I didn’t do anything!”  
  
“Just for fun.” Lamb said with a shrug.  
  
“Dude, come on, don’t do this,” Logan said quietly. “I’ll go willingly...Veronica’s dad is gonna kill me- don’t handcuff me.”  
  
“I know.” He led Logan to the open backseat. “If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney...”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Inga Olofson gave Logan a bright smile as he was escorted by Lamb into the department. “Hello, Logan!”  
  
“Hey, Inga.” He sighed, glancing at the ceiling as Lamb paused, speaking quietly to Sacks. He leaned against the counter, trying to adjust the handcuffs so they weren't pinching his skin.  
  
“How are you this evening, Logan? How's Veronica?”  
  
“I'm not doing so well right now, Inga. Veronica, on the other hand, is just peachy.”  
  
Inga nodded, resting a hand on his arm. “Well, you tell Veronica to come visit! I’ve missed her-”  
  
“That’s enough, Inga,” Lamb snapped, grabbing Logan by the shoulder and leading him into the interrogation room. He pushed him toward the table, waiting for him to sit before perching himself up on the edge on the table. “It’s been a while, Logan.”  
  
“You’ve missed me, I guess.” Logan mumbled, gesturing to his wrists with his chin. “Can we get these off?”  
  
“Nope.” He stood, walking toward the door with a smirk on his face. “You’ll be questioned in about a minute by a very special guest.”  
  
Logan laughed, leaning back in his seat as Lamb walked out of the room. “Come on, Lamb, are you breaking up with me?” His grin faded as Keith walked in grimly, and Logan sat up. “Oh, _fuck_.”  
  
“Watch your mouth, Logan.” Keith said sternly, taking a seat across from him.  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
Veronica stared blankly at the wall as the faceless reporter continued to talk her ear off, she had even gone as far as to remove the receiver from her ear to drown the man out. “No, we're not interested.” She said dully, playing with the belt of her bathrobe. “We're not doing any interviews.”  
  
She sighed, her eyes panning over the boxes, still unpacked. Not much had been done after the trial went on, and she made a mental note to try to fix the place up later. “Logan's not interested. _We’re_ not interested. No interviews. We just want privacy.”  
  
Finally, she hung up on the reporter, pausing for a moment before leaning down and unplugging the phone from the wall. If anyone wanted to reach them, they knew the cell numbers.   
  
She walked down the hallway and into the dark bedroom, stopping as she spotted Logan on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He was still in his underclothes, only getting out of bed to shower. He hadn’t watched tv or listened to the radio since their testimonies, and she nearly had to force him to eat. All he did was watch the ceiling and keep the curtains drawn, and the melodrama would’ve been laughable if not for the fact that it was just downright worrisome. It wasn’t normal.  
  
A part of her knew she should’ve felt guilty, and in a way, she did, but there was no turning back. She had to do it, he needed to understand that. He needed to understand that she didn’t do it to hurt him, that she still cared about him. He needed to understand that they just had to move on.  
  
Veronica closed the door behind her, locking it as if someone would walk in. She didn’t attempt to turn on the lights or open the curtains, tiptoeing across the room. She stood in front of him, waiting for him to acknowledge her before sliding onto the bed. “Hey.”  
  
“What.”  
  
“I want you, Logan.” She said faintly, lying down beside him.  
  
“I’m trying to sleep.” He muttered.  
  
“You’ve been sleeping for three weeks, it’s time to wake up.” She climbed on Logan’s lap, kissing his neck slowly. This was normal. Hopefully, he would try to understand it. Hopefully, he wouldn’t hate her. He couldn’t.  
  
“Stop.” He whispered, hands motionless, staring at the ceiling.  
  
“No.” She said quietly, untying her robe before running her hands down his chest, pulling up his shirt and scratching his stomach lightly with her nails. She grinded her hips against his, her nails digging into his chest. “ _No_...”  
  
“Veronica-”  
  
She pressed her mouth against his, moaning as she felt him grow hard underneath her. Her hands quickly slid down, pushing down his boxers the best she could. She pulled back slightly and he followed, keeping his lips on hers as his head lifted off the mattress. Their lips broke apart and he was panting now, his eyes burning with lust and fire and hate and things she didn’t want to place.   
  
It had been too long without physical contact. She couldn’t wait any longer.  
  
She nearly shook in anticipation as he finally touched her, touched her after all those days, after that damn trial. His hands slid up her thighs roughly, not the gentle, tender touches she was used to, one arm wrapping around her waist as the other guided his cock inside her. They both groaned, Logan’s head falling back and hitting the mattress as his eyes closed.   
  
Veronica began to move, steadily, firmly, and in no mood for foreplay. He obviously wasn’t either, his hands clutching her hips as he thrust his hips in sync with hers, his breath growing more ragged with each move.   
  
“I hate you,” He panted suddenly, his voice nearly a growl. “I hate you- I fucking _hate you_...”  
  
She groaned, her eyes closing as she threw her head back at the sound of his low, anger-filled voice. The words should've ripped her apart but instead she was turned on by them, and she didn't know just how sick that made her. “Harder-”  
  
He obliged, but kept on with his mantra, each time angrier than before, his voice shaking with each word, with each thrust. His hand slipped between her breasts, rubbing the skin, and he found himself wondering if this was just another demented form of foreplay, or if he really meant it, but he just couldn't stop saying- “I hate you- I hate you- I hate you-”  
  
Logan sat up suddenly with a groan, his mouth on her skin, and she clutched his hair, burying her face between his neck and shoulder. He nearly ripped her robe off her body, tugging it off and throwing it aside. She moaned against his neck, her nails digging into his skin as he started to move her faster, his fingers nearly crushing her hips.  
  
“I hate you- I fucking hate you-” He rasped, one hand slipping behind her head, clutching at her hair. “You fucking-"  
  
“Fuck me-” She gasped, shuddering as she heard him moan at her order. “Fuck me-”  
  
“-Fucking hate you- I hate you-”  
  
She grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. Their eyes locked, and she pressed her lips against his shortly, still whispering her demand, over and over. He kept moving, his mantra becoming more strained with each thrust. She pushed harder and faster against him, a quivering breath escaping her at the sound of his harsh grunts, and she struggled to hold on until he was almost there.  
  
Something that was between a scream and a groan escaped Veronica’s lips as she came, nails digging and finally breaking skin as her back arched. She kept moving, rapidly, wanting to see Logan come, needing to feel him come. He let out a muffled moan as he did, his hips jerking up as his hands gripped her waist. He fell back onto the bed, panting, and she collapsed on top of him, her forehead on his chest.   
  
Logan breathed hard, blinking rapidly as he waited for his heart to slow down. The waves of pleasure died down pretty quickly, and he gently pushed Veronica off his hips. He sat up, his back to her, as he pulled up his boxers.   
  
“Thanks for the quickie. Just what I needed.” He said, trying to keep his voice as indifferent as possible. He slid off the bed, nearly stumbling to the bathroom.  
  
“You’re welcome.” She mumbled, leaning down and scooping up her robe off the floor.   
  
He stopped at the door, turning his head slightly but not looking directly at her as she slipped her robe over her body. “Is this just about sex?”  
  
Veronica froze, staring at him. “What?”  
  
“You and I- is this all it is for you?” A long, excruciating pause. "If it is, you're wasting your time. And mine."  
  
She licked her lips, trying to figure out where all that was coming from. It wasn’t true, and she was slightly insulted that he would think such a thing. “Logan, no. I _want_ to be with you.”  
  
Logan nodded quickly, his shoulders finally slouching. “We’ll see.” And with that, he left her. Alone.  
  
  
 ** _Now...._**  
  
“Where's Veronica?"  
  
Keith leaned over, grabbing Logan’s arm. He produced a small key from his jacket pocket, unlocking the cuffs. “She's being brought in, Logan, don't worry. She's going to be questioned and we'll all leave together.” He gave Logan a comforting smile as he slid the handcuffs away from Logan. “This is just routine, all right?”  
  
Logan’s eyes narrowed. “Why are you questioning me and not Lamb? And where's my lawyer?”  
  
“Cliff? He said he wasn't getting out of bed unless you were writing a confession. Are you?”  
  
“Hell no.”  
  
Keith nodded. “All right, then. Lamb wants me to question you because he's mean. His official excuse is that you would be more comfortable with me, but we both know that’s bull.”   
  
Logan frowned slightly. “I didn’t do it, Keith. I didn’t murder anyone.”  
  
“I know.” He paused, gesturing toward the small black recorder between them. “Okay, for the recorder here, what were you doing before Lamb brought you in for questioning?”  
  
Logan sighed, slouching in his seat. “I had just left the Wildcat after wasting three hundred bucks on strippers and drinks and was about to drive home." He intoned. Keith waited for him to continue, and he paused, remembering his and Veronica’s altercation at the club. “Veronica couldn't come, she was working.”  
  
“All right.” Keith watched Logan, his eyes inspecting his expression carefully. “Think back a bit. Where were you on the fourth of July, three weeks ago, at two AM?”  
  
Logan frowned in confusion, wondering where Keith was going with this. He tried not to let Keith’s stare get to him, tried to remember that this was the cop in him coming out. “With my girlfriend. In our apartment. In bed. Like always.”  
  
“Who’s your girlfriend?”  
  
“Dude.”  
  
Keith gestured toward the tape recorder. “For obvious purposes, Logan, just answer the question.”  
  
Logan leaned forward, glancing down at the recorder. “Veronica.” Keith raised his eyebrows, and Logan stifled a sigh. “Veronica Mars. Your daughter.”  
  
“Were you both asleep?”  
  
“I don't think so.”  
  
“Both awake?”  
  
“Probably. Yes. Maybe.” Keith motioned for him to continue, and a slight blush grew on his face. “Uh...we were up, I think. I think we were awake. Doing stuff.”  
  
Now it was Keith’s turn to blush, and he could almost see Lamb grinning gleefully on the other side of the glass. “What kind of stuff, Logan?” He said, clearing his throat uncomfortably.  
  
Logan stared at him in disbelief, and he fidgeted, wanting more than anything at that moment to evaporate. “Come on, Keith...”  
  
“Just answer the question, Logan.” Keith said curtly. “Make it quick.”  
  
“We were...shit.” He ran a nervous hand through his hair, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He was unable to forget it, it was the last time they had tried, with less than satisfying results. “We were...you know.” He cleared his throat loudly, shaking his head. “Sexual intercourse. We were being... _attempting_ to be intimate.”  
  
Keith frowned slightly, and Logan could’ve sworn that a part of him died from embarrassment. Sex was never a taboo subject for him, yet, now, he wanted to die. He was certain of it. He could never look at him in the eyes again, not after admitting to Keith that he defiled his only daughter on a regular basis.  
  
Finally, Keith broke the silence, nodding once. “Do you know from what time on?”  
  
“God, I don’t know, Keith. It just happened.”  
  
Sacks walked in, a file in his hand. He dropped it in front of Keith, shooting Logan a glare before walking out. Keith picked up the file, silently flipping through it. He read several passages quietly, almost ignoring Logan.  
  
Logan frowned. “Hey.”  
  
“Ssh.” Keith glanced up at him briefly. “According to this, your fingerprints were found on the doorframe of the bathroom where Lindsay Morgan was murdered, Logan.”  
  
“Who's Lindsay Morgan?”  
  
“The murdered stripper.” Keith set down the file before glancing at Logan, still confused, before sliding a picture of an eighteen-year old Lindsay across the table. “Brown hair, green eyes, five-foot-six, one hundred and ten pounds. She was found in a red bikini, leather, knee-high boots...”  
  
Logan nodded, pursing his lips together as he took a peek at the picture. “Yeah. She tried to pull me into the champagne room as I was leaving, I pushed her away and left.”  
  
“Good. That’s your statement, and you’re sticking to it, right?” Logan nodded, and Keith nodded in return. “Did you return to the club after your run-in with Lindsay?”  
  
“No, I left. I fell asleep in my car.”  
  
“You just said you were leaving the club when Lamb approached you.”  
  
Logan straightened up in his seat, worried that Keith had caught him in a lie. He relaxed when he saw no suspicion in Keith’s eyes, just a slight confusion. “Yeah. I left the club, and sat in my car, because I was about to leave. I felt asleep and Lamb woke me.”  
  
“Several witness said they saw you leave with a small stripper with pink hair.” Keith said, reading off the file.  
  
Logan’s jaw clenched. “I was escorting her to her car.” He lied quietly.   
  
“About a handful of witnesses said you were arguing with the stripper.”  
  
“I wasn’t.” Logan said quickly. He paused, shaking his head. “I don’t know why I’m here. There's no evidence.”  
  
“I know,” Keith sighed, leaning back in his chair. “Your fingerprints were found, a bit of skin- when she grabbed you? And Lamb jumped to conclusions...he _really_ hates you.”  
  
“No shit.” He cleared his throat as Keith shot him a glare. “Sorry.”  
  
Keith nodded, climbing to his feet. “I think we’re done, Logan.” He stopped the recorder, gesturing toward the door. “Grab a seat outside, and don’t you dare leave the property, got it?”  
  
Logan nodded, standing and walking to the door. “I don’t know _why_ you’re not sheriff, Keith,” He said with a smirk as he exited the room, taking a seat next to the counter. He caught a glimpse of Veronica's messy blonde hair as she was escorted into the next room.   
  
Inga waved and he returned it briefly. Then, he waited.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica sighed as she plopped down on the bed, removing her jacket and throwing it aside. “Well, that was _fun_.” She said with forced cheerfulness. Logan didn’t respond, pacing the room absently as he had since they got back home. “Hey.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“It’s okay,” She said softly, climbing to her feet. She grabbed his arm, stopping his march. “Logan, it’s okay. Everyone knows you didn’t do it.” She squeezed his hand briefly, gazing up at him. “It’s okay.”  
  
“No, it’s _not_ okay.” He said quickly. “I was handcuffed and accused of murder.”  
  
“You weren’t-”  
  
“I was!” He interrupted, inhaling deeply as he felt his anger grow yet again. “It was just the perfect way to continue the worst fucking year ever.”  
  
Veronica stayed silent for a moment, licking her lips. “Well, it’s over now. We can relax a bit.”  
  
“A girl was _murdered_ , Veronica.” Logan said, his voice shaking. “She was murdered under our watch. It’s our fault. This thing just got... _bad_.”  
  
She paused, not wanting to even think about that. He was telling the truth, but she didn’t want to think about how true it was. She sighed, running her hand down his chest. “Sleep with me, tonight.” She said quietly.  
  
“Why bother?” He said tersely, jerking out of her grasp and moving to the living room.  
  
Veronica stood there for a long moment, debating whether to follow him or not. His anger was barely restrained now, but she knew it had to be about the stripper. It wasn’t because of her. It couldn’t be.   
  
She shook her head, following him out. “Logan...”  
  
“G’night.” Logan mumbled, flopping on the couch.   
  
She stopped at the foot of the couch, watching as he wrapped the blanket over his body. “Logan, hold on.” She paused, thinking about what Jocelyn told her. “What...” She frowned, trying to figure out how to do this without sounding awkward. “What are you feeling?”  
  
“ _What_?”  
  
She cringed at the harshness of his reply, cursing herself for being so damn closed off. “Dammit- what...what do you think? About everything? Tell me.”  
  
He laughed, covering his eyes with his forearm. “Jesus, Veronica, not now.”  
  
Veronica remained frozen, her eyes narrowing. “You don’t want to talk now? Let’s talk.”  
  
“I’m tired, Veronica...”  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, trying to ignore the sudden spike of anger in her. There he went again with the mood swings. Jekyll and Hyde. He wanted to talk a couple of days ago, and now he was making her feel like a fool. Damn him. “But you _wanted_ to talk-”  
  
“You didn’t.”  
  
“I want to now.”  
  
He chuckled. “I don’t.”  
  
Her jaw clenched at his laughter, and she hated him then for laughing at her. “You SAID you wanted to talk! I’m ready! Let’s talk!”  
  
“The world doesn’t revolve around _you_ , Veronica Mars.” He said slowly, his voice nearly dripping with scorn. “We’ll talk when I’m ready and less tired. I like to be conscious when I fight to the death.”  
  
“Fine.” Veronica lunged forward, snatching the blanket off Logan’s body and throwing it on the carpet. “WAKE UP.”  
  
Logan’s jaw clenched, and he sat up, rubbing his palms over his knees to buy some time. He was beyond angry. He was angry and she was pissing him off even more- she always did this. She always waited until he was annoyed to start bothering him, then she wondered why he yelled at her. She always made herself into the victim. He was sick of it. “ _Veronica_ ,” He said slowly. “What the _fuck_?”  
  
“I’m sick of waiting for this, Logan!” She exclaimed. “You avoid it or I avoid it and I’m OVER IT.”  
  
“WHY are you so angry?” He snapped, jumping to his feet.   
  
“Because I am sick of this relationship!” He rolled his eyes, heading for the door. She followed, her hands clenching into fists. “All we do is fight and fight and we haven’t had sex in AGES. It’s not fun anymore and I’m not happy! There is something wrong with us, Logan!” He grabbed his car keys off the table, flinging the door open.   
  
“Logan,” Veronica said, her voice shaking with rage as she pointed at him. “Don’t you _dare_ walk out that door. Be a fucking man for once in your pathetic life.”  
  
Logan froze, turning his head to look at her. “What did you say?”  
  
Her jaw clenched, determined. Even though she tried to stay strong, she couldn’t stop the triumph from flashing in her eyes. She had him. He wasn’t in control anymore. “You heard me.” A pause. “ _Loser_.”  
  
She never claimed to be mature when she was pissed off.  
  
He waited for her to apologize or at least rephrase. When she didn’t, he nodded, stepping back into the apartment and slamming the door shut behind him. This wasn’t some helpless prissy 09er idiot who didn’t know how to make toast, this was Veronica Mars. Veronica Mars who carried a pocket knife and had a pitbull and put a bong in his locker. This wasn’t some weakling, this was Veronica. She wanted to play his game, so be it.  
  
“Fine.” He said loudly, glaring at her as he threw his keys on the table. “Let’s fucking have at it, bitch.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the fighting, all the pain, all the hate, all the hurt- it had, somehow, somewhere, crashed and molded into something else. Something pure and intense and real. Something that didn't make Veronica want to run away, didn't want to make Logan wallow in his misery.

**_Now..._**  
  
Veronica laughed dryly, shaking her head. “And we’re _already_ starting with the insults. Very mature, Logan.”  
  
“To be fair, you started it when you called me a fucking loser.”  
  
She shrugged. “I call it like I see it.”  
  
It was then Logan smiled, a slow, dangerous one, as he gestured between them. “Wanna know how _I_ see it?” She cocked her head to the side, waiting, and he nodded once, inhaling deeply. “This relationship is fucked up beyond repair because of _you_.”  
  
Her eyes widened slightly. “Because of me?”  
  
“Oh, yeah- you and your fucking self-righteous bullshit-”  
  
“MY self-righteous bullshit?” She exclaimed, taking a step toward him. “At least I HAVE morals, Logan.”  
  
He laughed. “Yeah, like throwing your boyfriend to the wolves on live television. Thank you for that, by the way.”  
  
Veronica stared at Logan, shocked that it had come to this so quickly. She expected some petty name-calling, some insults, but not this. She was afraid this was going to happen, she should’ve known better. She inhaled sharply, trying to stay calm. “I never meant to hurt you, Logan.”  
  
“Yet, you did. Big time.”  
  
“Logan, don’t even...” He raised his eyebrows, and she stabbed at finger at him. “If you had just _talked_ about the abuse-”  
  
Anger flashed in his eyes. “YOU shouldn't have said anything! It wasn't your place!”  
  
“I needed to, Logan! We had nothing!”  
  
“So I was your sacrifice?” He laughed, shaking his head. “Your little sacrificial lamb- you really don’t give a shit as long as you win, huh?”  
  
Veronica shook her head, her anger growing. She wasn’t sure if she was angry at herself or at him, but either way, this wasn’t looking good. “You know I felt guilty.” She said shortly, her jaw clenching. “But it needed to be done.”  
  
Logan nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well, I’m hope you’re proud- you betrayed me and my father’s a free man. _Totally_ a win-win.”  
  
“Logan, I felt bad about it!”  
  
“No, you did NOT.” He said through gritted teeth. “You felt bad because it affected how I see YOU. You didn’t care about what it would do to me- all you cared about was sticking it to my father!”  
  
“He KILLED Lilly.” She said, her voice rising to a shout. Backup came running, and she quickly grabbed his collar, coaxing him into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her, walking back to the living room. “He killed her-”  
  
“I know it!” He yelled back, glaring at her. He paused, shaking his head as if he were ridding himself of the conversation. “Re- _fucking_ -gardless, you betrayed me. You lied to my face and it’s because of you that I’m the way I am-”  
  
“There you go again.” She interrupted, her voice shaking. “Making this all about _you_. I did it for Lilly, and all you can talk about is you. I was willing to give up _everything_ to make Aaron pay, Logan. I did it and it killed me...” She was quiet for a moment, trying to stop herself from talking. Trying to calm herself down to keep the conversation as civil as it could get. “Lilly-”  
  
“You know what?” Logan snapped, running both trembling hands through his hair. “FUCK Lilly. This isn’t about Lilly- this is about you and ME. Stop playing the fucking martyr, Veronica.”  
  
“You’re so fucking selfish,” She spat. “All you care about is yourself. You’re so-”  
  
“Then why are you with me?” He yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration. He inhaled shakily, his own words on repeat in his head. The one question that had been nagging him ever since their fight at the prom, out in the open. He was almost afraid of the answer. “If I’m so fucking disgusting, then why are you with me!”  
  
She didn’t bother to hide her surprise at his question, instead clenching her jaw stubbornly in an attempt to keep from being pulled into yet another discussion that was too complicated. She knew she couldn’t properly defend her actions at Aaron’s trial- how could she when she couldn’t even justify them to herself?- and now, she found herself unable to respond to him without losing it completely. “Why are you with _me_?”  
  
“Because I love you.” His voice cracked and the sound made him flinch, his eyes shutting tightly. He fought to get the words out, each breath threatening to break him. He realized how long it was since he last said the words to her, and was surprised by how painful it was. How much it sounded like a show of weakness. “I love you.” He repeated through gritted teeth, his eyes opening and focusing on Veronica. He swallowed hard, shaking his head. “I fucking love you so much and you don’t know-”  
  
Veronica’s eyebrows rose, refusing to be pulled in. Words just weren’t going to work anymore, the wounds were too deep. A declaration of love wasn’t going to fix their problems anymore. “Oh, it's like that?” She asked, trying to keep her tone light. “You love me _so fucking much_...”  
  
“Yeah, it's like that.” He replied quickly, unable to stop the sneer from forming. “Why the fuck are you with me, Veronica? You don’t even like me.”  
  
“I like you. Sometimes.”  
  
He chuckled bitterly, shaking his head. “Right now, you hate me. You fucking want me dead.”  
  
A smile perked on the corners of her mouth, and she nodded once. “That sounds about right.”  
  
Logan wasn’t as amused, and the scowl was back on his face. “Then WHY.” He nearly shouted, hands clenching into fists. He hated her so much, he hated the way she closed off when he was trying to get something real out of her, it was killing him. “Why are you with me?”  
  
“Because I care about you.” She reluctantly admitted, her voice quiet.  
  
His glare softened just a bit, and he stepped forward, trying his best to ignore his heart, which was threatening to jump into his throat. “Do you love me?”  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes before she could stop herself, and she shook her head. “Logan, don’t.”  
  
“Fucking tell me, Veronica. Do you love me?”  
  
“I care-”  
  
“DON’T.” He shouted, and her mouth slammed shut, stunned into silence. “Don’t you _dare_ say you care about me, ‘cause that just isn’t fucking cutting it anymore.” He inhaled through his nose, then out, waiting as she remained frustratingly silent. “Veronica.”  
  
She stared at him, finding herself wanting to tell him just how much she cared about him, maybe even that she did love him. Yet, she knew she couldn’t. “I...Logan, you know the answer.”  
  
“Do I?” She didn’t reply, and he closed his eyes painfully. “What is it about me that makes it so damn hard...” He trailed off, shrugging slightly. “Fine, whatever.”  
  
Veronica wasn’t sure where Logan’s sudden need of love came from, and she certainly wasn’t sure how to respond. She thought he knew her by now, and that he would be able to tell without asking, but that obviously wasn’t the case. Even as she tried to dull it, she couldn’t stop the sharp hurt coursing through her. “Don’t make me the bad guy, Logan. Please.”  
  
Logan’s head lifted, and he was angry at himself for being so affected by her inability to open herself to him, at her for being so uncaring. His jaw clenched, and he shrugged once. “I was actually leaning toward you being a cold bitch, but...”  
  
Her eyes narrowed. “Logan, don’t.”  
  
“Come on, Veronica. You always do this- you’re okay for a couple of months, then you go right back to be a pod person. You turn into a fucking robot.” He shrugged. “I just call it like I see it.”  
  
“Why are you always doing this?” She asked loudly, unable to stop the anger in her voice. “You- you make me out to be the bitch when I’m just being- you KNEW how I was when we got together, Logan.”  
  
“What’s so hard about saying you love me, Veronica? Just say it!”  
  
“I _can’t_!”   
  
“Why NOT?”  
  
Veronica’s lips pressed together, and she blinked rapidly, her eyes burning. “Because it fucking _scares_ me, Logan!”  
  
He laughed, pointing at her as he stomped past her toward their bedroom. “You’re a coward, Veronica. You're fucking pathetic.”  
  
“I’m pathetic?” Veronica turned, following him. “What about you? You’re all over Jackie when you have me right here- are you _trying_ to ruin your life? Does the poor, little rich boy role appeal to you that much?”  
  
“She’s my FRIEND, Veronica. We’ve been through this.”  
  
She laughed, glancing at the ceiling. “Your friend that you make out with, of course.”  
  
He turned, brow furrowing. “Are you jealous, Veronica?”  
  
“Logan, when my friend is getting more action from my boyfriend than I am, there’s something _terribly_ wrong.” She was silent for a moment, startled at her own abrupt moment of unrestrained truth.   
  
Logan shrugged, his gaze cold. “Well, she was more _appealing_ to me at the time...”  
  
Any sadness she felt at that moment evaporated, and the slow burning anger quickly crept back in. She shouldn’t have said anything, now her insecurities were out in the open and he had all the material he needed to win. Damn him. “Did you ever cheat on me?”  
  
“NO.”  
  
“I think you’re lying.” She stared at him hard, the look in his eyes wavering and it didn’t go unnoticed by her. “What did you and Jackie do that night at the party?”  
  
He frowned. “Which party?”  
  
“Dick’s party! When I caught you- Jackie won’t talk about it.”  
  
A wry smile played on his lips as he shook his head. Just when he thought she was over it... “Don't fucking worry about it, Veronica. We weren't even together.”  
  
She grabbed his arm, stopping him from escaping again. “Tell me.”  
  
Logan jerked away, backing into the hallway. “Why do you want to know _now_?”  
  
“Because I do. I need to know. Tell me.”  
  
He spun around, flinging the door of their bedroom open. “This is fucking ridiculous.”  
  
Veronica was right behind him, her hands clenching into fists. “Tell me, Logan.”  
  
“Veronica-”  
  
“TELL ME!” She shouted, unable to stop the quake in her voice.  
  
“We messed around!” He yelled, spinning around to face her. “We fooled around, we made out, we did _everything_ people DO when they're drunk.”   
  
Veronica glared at Logan, realizing that this was too vague. Fooling around meant a whole lot of things. Fooling around wouldn’t make Jackie look as ashamed as she did, wouldn’t make Logan get as angry as he was now. They had to be hiding something. “Did you fuck her?”  
  
Logan inhaled sharply. “No.”  
  
“Then what did you do?”  
  
He stared at her, unable to find any words that would make it all better. The suspicion was now firmly planted in her head, and nothing he said was going to fix it. Even if he was telling the truth, she wouldn’t believe it. She never would, she already decided he was guilty. “Just let it go, Veronica. It's better if you don't know.”  
  
Veronica felt her heart drop, her hands dropping to her sides limply. “You fucked her, didn’t you?”  
  
Logan was quiet for a moment, shocked by the disappointment so clear in Veronica’s eyes. He hadn’t seen that look in such a long time. “Veronica, no. I didn’t fuck her.”  
  
“Then what did you do?”  
  
“I-I don’t remember.” He sighed, rubbing his face roughly. “I know we woke up and it was just _weird_...what does it matter, Veronica? We weren’t together and I never cheated on you.” He shook his head. “You’re so fucking possessive- we’re just friends, we’re just friends and you made me feel bad about it. If you hadn't made me...”  
  
Veronica frowned slightly, her eyes narrowing. “If I hadn't made you _what_?”  
  
“If- you made me feel guilty for seeing Jackie- if you hadn't, I could've protected her, Veronica.”  
  
Her mouth dropped, stunned at his sudden accusation. “Are you blaming ME for what happened?”  
  
Logan chuckled nervously, realizing that’s exactly what he was doing, and it made no sense but it was out there and all he could do was lie to her. Veronica was to blame for the majority of his problems, but he knew this one was pushing it. Ultimately, he decided to backtrack, this was something he couldn’t defend, so he wouldn’t. “No!”  
  
“Yes, you ARE.” Veronica said through gritted teeth, taking a step toward him but unsure of what she would do when she reached him. A part of her wanted to cry with the weight of it all, but crying never did any good, so her next instinct was to beat the crap out of him for going there, but violence would only get her arrested. “Logan, I can’t believe you’re blaming me-”  
  
“Veronica, I would’ve been with her that night if you weren’t so fucking sensitive-”  
  
“You stayed behind because we were fighting!” She interrupted loudly. “Again! We were fighting because you decided to become an asshole, NOT because of Jackie!”  
  
He pointed accusingly at her, inhaling shakily. “She was so scared you were going to get upset, Veronica. She didn’t want to hang around because of YOU, not because of me. If you hadn’t been so fucking insecure, none of this would’ve happened.”  
  
“You wouldn’t sleep with me! You wouldn’t even touch me, then you went out with Jackie-” Veronica yelled back, unable to stop the rage from filling her voice. “What the hell was I supposed to think, Logan? Everyone thought it!”  
  
“I wouldn’t sleep with you because I didn’t fucking feel like it, Veronica!” Her mouth dropped, and he stepped forward, making an attempt to reach for her. She backed away, and his eyes narrowed. “Every time I looked at you, it was like I was reliving that trial all over again. I kept remembering what you did and what happened and I knew if I touched you, I was going to hate you.”  
  
“That doesn’t make sense, Logan.”  
  
“It does to me.” He said defensively. “I- I knew...a part of me knows why you did it. I can understand it. But then I remember, and I just get angry, and I didn’t want to touch you when I was angry. I didn’t want to fuck you like that, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica was quiet for a moment, remembering their first time being intimate after his testimony. How rough it was, how she had bruises on her thighs and hips afterwards. She was confused then, realizing that he didn’t think that it was normal, that it was normal for them. He hated himself when he was like that, and here she was egging him on. “Logan...what if I liked it?”  
  
“You’re not supposed to like it.”  
  
She laughed before she could stop herself. “God, don’t be an idiot- you never hurt me!”  
  
“Except when I did.” He glanced at her wrists, and she quickly crossed her arms, hiding the bruises. “I thought so.”  
  
“Fine.” She snapped, glaring at him. “You hurt me. Did you like hurting me?” He didn’t reply, and her eyes widened, slightly surprised. There it was, the total truth. He wasn’t mad at her, he was mad at himself for enjoying it. She couldn’t avoid the nausea coursing through her, wondering what else he enjoyed doing, wondering just how badly he wanted to hurt her. It wasn’t just about sex. “You like hurting me, don’t you?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“You do.”  
  
“I don’t!” Logan yelled back. “I don’t like hurting you- it destroys me and I don’t want to fucking like it, Veronica.”  
  
“But you do!”  
  
He paused, pressing his lips together as she moved toward the door, and he walked after her. “Veronica, listen, this isn’t about me. You’re so fucking manipulative and I’m sick of it-”  
  
She shook her head, keeping her distance from him. “It’s _totally_ about you. I tried so hard to make this relationship work, and you’re just...you’re sick.”  
  
“I’m not sick, Veronica!”  
  
She ignored his shout, pointing at him accusingly. “All you do is destroy everything you have. You like hurting me and all I’ve done is tried to make it work.” She glared at him. “What pleasure do you get out of it?”  
  
“Power.” He said quietly, furious that she was making it all about him all of a sudden. He was the fuck-up, he was the bastard, he was the complete asshole- it made no sense to prove her wrong now, not when she was staring at him the way she did back when they were completely enemies. He knew the disdain had never fully gone away, that she was probably just waiting for him to screw up so she could bring it all back. It felt more real than what they were doing now. “You’re always in control- it’s the one thing I’m good at.”  
  
She raised her eyebrows. “You’re good at hurting me?”  
  
“Pretty much. That, and making you come. I’m good at that, aren’t I?”  
  
“That’s not why I’m with you, Logan! It’s not my fault you got all dead inside after Aaron’s trial. It’s not my fault you’re so weak-” He smirked bitterly, and she glared at him. “I’m not fucking with you for the sex, Logan.”  
  
“Could’ve fooled me.” He snapped, scowling. “That’s the only way we get along, isn’t it? When we’re fighting or fucking- it’s always one or the other.”  
  
Her jaw clenched, trying to stop the nagging voice in her head from asking all the question she knew neither of them had the answers for- was that all there is? Did they really hate each other that much? Were they fooling themselves? It all seemed so utterly pointless. “Why not?” She finally asked, her voice blank. “Fucking or fighting...it was the only time I saw the real you, Logan. I don’t even know where you went.”  
  
“You don’t wanna know where I went.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure.” She glared, angry at him for making her feel bad about their relationship, how he managed to twist it so it was her fault that he wasn’t the same. They had both changed, and he acted like it was her fault. “What happened to you, Logan?”  
  
“I stopped pretending- I can’t be all fucking rainbows and flowers, Veronica. Should’ve stayed with Duncan.” He moved toward her again, and she stepped back, and he hated her for it. For not trusting him, after all this time. “Scared of me now?”  
  
“What- would that get you off if I was?” Veronica laughed, shaking her head. “You're just like your father-”  
  
The smirk was completely gone from Logan’s face, and he glared at her. “Fuck you, Veronica!”  
  
Veronica paused, realizing she had struck a raw nerve. Everything that he had said during their fight to hurt her, and all she had to do was bring up his father. The relationship was more or less over, no reason to stop now. “Fuck me? Fuck you, Logan! You're just like your father- I can see it in your eyes.” He took a step toward her again, and she raised her eyebrows. “What- are you going to hit me now?”  
  
“Not exactly.” He said in a low voice.  
  
She pointed a warning finger at him, backing up. “Don't fucking touch me, Logan.”  
  
“If you don't shut the fuck up-”  
  
“You're nuts-” She said harshly, sidestepping towards the door. She inhaled sharply when he moved to block her- he was a bit too fast for her liking- and made a mad dash for the exit. “You're fucking nuts, Logan.”  
  
She managed to get a hand on the knob before Logan grabbed her arm, yanking her away from her escape. The force of her trying to pull away and him jerking her towards him sent her stumbling into the wall. Before she could collect herself, he was pressed up against her, trying to hold her still.  
  
“Let go of me, Logan!” She screamed.  
  
He glanced at the door, as if the police would show up at any moment. “Shut the fuck up!”   
  
“Let go!”  
  
“I’m nothing like my father,” He said through gritted teeth, trying to stop her as she struggled. “I’m nothing like him, nothing-”   
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, striking at his chest in an attempt to push him away. She dug the heels of her palm against his chest, but he was too large and too strong. She wasn’t scared, she knew that. He didn’t scare her, yet she knew she needed to get away. She needed to think about everything- she was too angry, he was too upset, and it was bubbling over into this. The physical. Someone was going to get hurt, she was sure of it. “Logan, let me go-”  
  
“Veronica, you fucking take it back- I’m nothing like my father...”  
  
“Logan!”  
  
He grabbed her shoulders, his fingers digging into her skin. “Take it back, you fucking bitch-”  
  
Her palm smacked across Logan's cheek before she could stop herself, the sound echoing in her ears. The skin on her palm immediately began to sting, and she could see the red outline of her hand against his pale cheek.   
  
Pure shock was in his eyes and she was sure it was in hers as well, but then there was the anger- the fire- in Logan's and she felt it in her and for a moment, she was afraid of what he would do then. Only seconds has passed but it felt like hours as they stared each other down.  
  
She was still furious, she could feel it in her soul. Angry at him for being so fucked up, for destroying everything, angry at herself for allowing this all to go as far as it did. She could feel the rage in her over his words- all of them- and her fingers clenched against her palm, still stinging, and she wondered what she was going to do with that fist-   
  
Before she could come to a decision, Logan had shoved her away- hard- before backing away, glowering at her. She hit the wall but ignored the pain in her elbow, glaring back and for the first time realizing just how ragged her breathing was, how she was nearly panting in rage.  
  
It was the first time she had ever struck him in anger, and she could feel the shame already digging into her. She hit him over words, even if he had grabbed at her and hurt her and pissed her off, she still hit him. Deep in her, past the shame, she felt something stir, a gratification. A satisfaction. A desire for more of that from him- a genuine passion. Anger. Hate. Anything but the indifference that had consumed him after everything that had happened.  
  
Logan licked his lips, catching his breath as he watched Veronica carefully. He didn't know whether to be alarmed or furious or even turned on by her sudden fire, her sudden rage, and he immediately scolded himself for being such a sick fuck for almost enjoying the hate and the violence. For almost enjoying being right back to being Veronica's enemy.   
  
Almost.  
  
His cheek still burned- she had definitely hit harder than he had felt at the time- and he didn't know whether to dump her or shove her against the wall and fuck her. Pull her hair and fuck her. Hurt her and fuck her. Make her scream and fuck her. Fuck her and break her. Break her and own her. Own her and destroy her.   
  
He never felt more like his father in his life, and it all suddenly made him want to throw up.  
  
Silently, he turned, stomping toward the front door. Veronica remained against the wall, her guilty hand clenched and pressed against her hip, hidden from view. “Where are you going?” She demanded shakily as he threw the door open.  
  
“Far, far away from you.” He nearly growled, not looking at her.  
  
“Where are you going?” She repeated.  
  
He didn't answer, the door slamming behind him with a crash.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jackie swung the front door open, not bothering to hide her surprise at the sight of Logan looking disheveled and, generally, like crap. She hadn’t seen him in weeks, and yet here he was, on her porch, at nearly six in the morning. She wasn't sure whether to be concerned or suspicious. “Logan.”  
  
He gave her a little wave. “Can I come in.”  
  
She held the door open, and he walked in, head down. A frown perked on her lips as he made his way up the stairs without waiting to be invited. Her head tilted, watching as he reached the top and turned toward her bedroom. She shook her head, running after him.  
  
Logan walked into Jackie’s bedroom, looking around. Everything was the same, only cleaner. Her furniture was spotless, her bed impeccably made. He glanced around, catching her books and CDs in alphabetical order, her stuffed animals perfectly lined up. She must’ve spent hours getting everything the way it was, and he was reminded of Veronica’s behavior after the rapes started. She started cleaning more, cooking more, doing more laundry and dishes.   
  
He felt like he was going to throw up.  
  
“Logan?”  
  
He spun around, giving her a slight smile. The grin faded at the sight of her completely dressed, her hair and make-up done. “Going somewhere?”  
  
She shrugged slightly. “Wallace is coming over, he’s bringing breakfast.”  
  
“You guys are back together?”  
  
“No. Not yet. Maybe.” She shrugged again, walking closer to him. “I don’t know.”  
  
Logan stared at Jackie, all curly hair and red lips, as she swayed in front of him, the strap of her tank top slipping down her shoulder. He resisted the urge to touch her bare skin, instead backing up and flopping on her bed. “God, I need to get drunk. Or high. Or laid.” He laughed, staring at the ceiling. “Maybe all three, if I’m lucky.”  
  
Jackie crossed her arms in front of her chest, nudging his knee with hers. “Hey. What’s wrong?”  
  
Logan lifted his head, staring at her. She stood there in her skirt that was too short and tight for anything else but sex, eying him with a suspicion that reminded him of Veronica. For a moment, he wondered how she knew he was coming over before remembering that she was expecting Wallace. There was no way Jackie Cook would want him when she had someone like Wallace waiting for her.  
  
“Logan.”  
  
“What?”  
  
She let out a huff of impatience. “What’s wrong? Are you all right?”  
  
A smile crept on his lips at the irony of it- she was the one who was raped, and yet here she was, asking him if _he_ was okay. He let out a sigh, squinting as he stared at her ceiling fan. “This has been the most fucked up year _ever_.”  
  
“No kidding.” She eyed the side of his face, red. “What happened to you?”  
  
“Veronica hit me.” He said matter-of-factly.  
  
A frown twitched on her lips. “Did you deserve it?”  
  
He laughed. “Maybe...” He slowly sat up, rubbing the corners of his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. “No, I deserved it. I definitely deserved it.” He paused, frowning slightly. “You know what was weird? We were fighting and she hit me and we totally hated each other...but I enjoyed it.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
He shrugged slightly. “Because it was real, I guess. She finally got really angry and she was really Veronica and I didn’t have to pretend anymore...” He trailed off, shrugging. “It felt good to get it all out there. I said my piece, she said hers, and now we know the truth. We hate each other.”  
  
Jackie laughed, uncrossing her arms and sitting down next to Logan. “You guys do _not_ hate each other. You’re just weird- you both get off on the fighting.”  
  
“Maybe. She still sucks.”  
  
“You guys used to be happy.” Her voice was quiet but still she spat out the last word as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. “You two used to be _so_ happy.”  
  
Logan chuckled, shaking his head. “We haven't been _happy_ for a really long time, Jackie.” He said softly, fumbling with his sleeve.  
  
Jackie was quiet for a moment, thinking about what he said. They had a huge fight and he was here, looking for sympathy. Maybe. Why exactly _was_ he here? “Veronica loves you.”  
  
He smirked, giving her a sidelong glance. “Veronica's a fucking bitch.”  
  
“Yeah, but...” She trailed off, unsure of what to say. She finally settled on- “She does love you. A lot.”  
  
“She has a funny way of showing it.” He moved to touch her, then stopped himself, placing his hands on his lap. “How are you?”  
  
“In a general sense?”  
  
He smiled slightly. “Sure.”  
  
Jackie shrugged, glancing at the ceiling. “I’m still upset. Still angry. My dad won’t really talk to me, I think he’s scared to. My mom wants me to come home, but there’s no way I’m going back to New York. Wallace is upset and Veronica is all Nancy Drew-ing it and I just want everything to _stop_.”  
  
“I know the feeling.” He whispered. Jackie stared at him, unable and unwilling to hide the sadness in her eyes, and he frowned, lowering his head. “All I want to do,” He said quietly. “Is to get this fucker.”  
  
“If you get him, I want you to kill him for me.”  
  
Logan frowned, glancing at her. Her sudden demand startled him, and he waited for a sign that she was joking. It never came. “Jackie, no.”  
  
She was silent for a moment, staring down at her hands. She knew she was dead serious, but she also knew he wouldn’t treat her request as such. “Do you ever think we should’ve gotten together, Logan?” She asked.  
  
“Where’s _that_ coming from?” He said with a laugh.  
  
“I’ve been thinking about it. Don’t laugh at me.” His smile faded, and she lifted her head, staring at him. “Do you think we would've been together if Wallace never came back? Would everything have been different?” She paused. “Would we be happy?”  
  
“Jackie...”  
  
“Just _humor_ me, Logan.”  
  
He sighed, shrugging slightly, at a rare loss for words. “If- if Veronica...maybe. I don't know.” He let out a breath, shaking his head. “That’s a hard question, Jackie. I don’t know.”  
  
“Okay, fine. Nevermind. Forget I asked.” He eyed her warily, and she shook her head, just in case he decided to say anything. She frowned slightly, her eyes meeting his. “Why are you here?”  
  
“I don't know.” He said honestly.   
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“I don't know.”  
  
Jackie nodded, climbing to her feet. “Go home.” Confusion filled his eyes, and she nodded, gesturing toward the door. “Go home to Veronica.” Logan opened his mouth to reply, and she inhaled sharply. “Wallace is coming in an hour. Veronica’s waiting for you. You can’t be here. Go home.”  
  
Logan stood, walking toward the door. He stopped, his hand clutching the doorframe as if he would fall over. “Hey, Jackie.” She turned slightly, waiting. “Do you think we would’ve been happy?”  
  
Jackie was silent, no longer wanting to entertain the thought. What did it matter anyway- it was never going to happen. That ship had sailed, and they had missed their chance. They would never know, and she refused to think about it. Everything had changed, nothing was the same and wouldn’t be ever again. “Go home.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica stared at the bathroom wall, absently rubbing Backup’s head. Logan still hadn’t come home, and she, angry as she was, was still worried. She knew how he was when he was upset, and for all she knew, he was at some bridge, doing cartwheels on the railing.  
  
A part of her still wanted to make the relationship work, even as common sense was telling her that it was over. She knew deep down that, beyond all the anger and hurt, that she still cared about him. That she didn’t want to have him out of her life.   
  
The front door opened, and Veronica stood, quickly fixing her clothes. She moved out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and nearly ran into Logan as he stomped past her into their bedroom. A moment later, she heard the closet door open.  
  
She was quiet for a moment at the shock that he had nearly elbowed her out of the way, licking her lips slowly before following him. “Where were you?”  
  
“Nowhere.”  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she watched him throw a black duffel bag on the bed, opening it violently. “What are you _doing_?”  
  
“The _fuck_ does it look like I’m doing, Veronica?” He snapped, rushing back to the closet. He pulled out hangers holding his clothes, throwing them on the bed. “I’m leaving. I can’t be here right now.”  
  
“We’re not done talking.” She said icily, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
“Talking, yelling...all the same.” He made an attempt to fold his clothes before finally giving up, just throwing them in.   
  
Veronica frowned, watching him. “Is that what you do, Logan? You run away when it gets tough?”  
  
He gave her a tight smile before throwing a pair of jeans into the bag. “No, that’s your job, Veronica. I’m just getting the fuck out of here before you break my nose.” She stayed silent, and his arms dropped at his sides. “You- you make me feel so damn useless...I stay with you, I hate you. I hate you and I don’t want that.”  
  
“You make it seem so simple, Logan.” She said, her voice shaking. “It’s not that simple-”  
  
“It is.” He interrupted sharply. “I want to be friends but...but, I can’t. I see you and- I can’t, Veronica.” He shook his head once, forcing back the nausea creeping through him. “I just can’t. We can’t be friends- you know that. We hate each other.”  
  
Veronica glanced down at the floor, not wanting him to see her get emotional. Those words cut more than anything he said earlier, only because she knew it wasn’t true. It wasn’t true at all and it hurt that he thought that way. She lifted her head, glaring at him. “Don’t you dare break up with me like this, Logan! Don’t!”  
  
“Veronica...”  
  
“No! If we’re going to end it, then fine, but don’t you dare break up with me like this. Be a man about it.”  
  
“Fine,” He snapped. “I’m breaking up with you because I can’t fucking stand you, how about that?”  
  
She shook her head in disgust, disappointment striking her hard. “You’re so predictable, you fucking los-”  
  
He flung the bag across the room, and Veronica stepped out of the way, the bag barely missing her. “Stop calling me a loser, Veronica!”  
  
Veronica glared at him, that all-too-familiar anger growing in her again. “What- can’t take a couple of words? You call me a fucking slut and a whore and a bitch and you can’t take me calling you a loser?”  
  
“Well, I speak the truth.”  
  
“So do I, you fucking _loser_. I can’t believe I stayed with you this long.” She said through gritted teeth, spinning around and rushing for the door.   
  
He raced after her, catching her before she reached the door. She immediately spun around, trying to hit him and he grabbed her wrists, shoving her against the wall. “Hit me again- fucking hit me again...I fucking dare you, Veronica.” He grunted, attempting to pin her against the wall.   
  
Veronica shoved him hard, trying to get him off her. “Get the fuck away from me, Logan!”  
  
“Make me-”  
  
“You’re so mature,” She said sarcastically, her fists pushing against his chest. “Picking on your little girlfriend-”  
  
He laughed, grabbing her shoulders as she tried to duck down. “Baby, you are NOT as innocent as you think you are.”  
  
“God, I am SO fucking glad we’re over-” She hissed, her hand pressing against his chest. “We’re so over, it’s not even FUNNY.” She shoved him away, and he hit the wall hard, glaring at her.   
  
Logan wiped at his mouth, breathing hard. “I guess we broke up, huh?” He asked quietly.  
  
“I guess we did.” She said, an icy tinge in her voice. “Thank God.”  
  
Logan nodded once, staring at her. She stood there, small but strong, her hair wild and her eyes full of fire and he wanted her then. He wanted her more than ever- he wanted to feel that fire, he wanted her to give him that rage. It was just like at the Camelot- he couldn’t explain it, didn’t know how, but all he knew was that he wanted her.  
  
Their eyes locked and he knew she felt it too, right behind all the rage and hate was the barely restrained lust that had been gone for so long. All the fighting, all the pain, all the hate, all the hurt- it had, somehow, somewhere, crashed and molded into something else. Something pure and intense and real. Something that didn't make Veronica want to run away, didn't want to make Logan wallow in his misery.  
  
He rushed at her and she instinctively put her hand out to stop him. He pushed her arm away, shoving her against the wall hard. She let out a cry of surprise and just a bit of pain and his mouth fell on hers, muffling her shout. She shoved at him, trying to push him away, but he persisted, his hips pressing against hers, and it was then she gasped, her mouth opening for him.  
  
Veronica didn’t know what was going on, what was bringing this on- hate? Adrenaline?- but she knew she hadn’t seen him like this in ages. His kisses were firm and real and he was slipping his hands under her shirt and she felt her body heat up with pleasure. He was hurting her with his mouth, her teeth cutting into his lip to even the field and the groan that escaped him was sharp and brilliant.  
  
This was something new- something they both hadn't experienced in a long time- both were into it, both wanted it, and it was all too carnal. Too raw. There was something so robotic in Logan's movements before, everything was boring and typical and not at all exciting and now there was fire in his eyes.   
  
She shoved at him hard, stifling a groan when he started to move his mouth to her neck. “Logan...”  
  
“What?” He panted, his lips brushing against hers. “We’re stopping?”  
  
Veronica gasped as he pressed his lips hard against hers, feeling his erection through his pants. He wanted her and she had been waiting for this, and at the moment, she didn’t care what brought it about. “No.”  
  
One more time.  
  
His mouth crashed against hers, rough, as he pushed up against her. He spun her around awkwardly, her knees hitting the wall. He kissed her hard as he undid her pants without looking, yanking her pants and underwear down. Their mouths never separated as he moved a hand up her shirt, feeling her hot skin. He managed to undo his pants without interrupting their kiss, and she helped him yank them down awkwardly, nearly panting in anticipation as her back arched when his hand brushed over her breast.  
  
Logan guided himself in her, thrusting hard, and both groaned. He froze, allowing the sharp sensation to pass as he stared into Veronica's eyes, and she stared back, her mouth open in shock. All those worries that she would never feel him like that again were gone in an instant, gone as he moved his free hand down between her legs, gone as pleasure started to course through her.   
  
Her hips began to rock against his and he stifled a moan, plunging once, then twice, hard. The second time got a cry out of her as her nails dug into the wall. That was as good as submission to him and he started to fuck her, not waiting for the pleasure to drain out of one thrust to go in again for another.   
  
She reached over her shoulder, arm wrapping around his neck as she brought his mouth down to hers, kissing him hard. He groaned in her mouth and her body shook, her hips moving against his hand.  
  
“Tell me you love me,” He said suddenly, his thumb slowly beginning to stroke her, his mouth brushing against hers.   
  
Veronica gripped his hair, pulling him forward so she could look at him. Her hips rocked back and forth, unable to stop, as his thumb coaxed her closer to oblivion. “Fuck me.” She gasped.  
  
“No- tell me.” He ordered, his voice thick with lust. “It doesn’t have to end like this...”  
  
“No.” She nearly sobbed, her teeth clenching as he continued to stroke her. Her hips moved, trying to get him to start thrusting again, but he didn’t, waiting. “God, Logan, I _can’t_ -”  
  
He stopped completely, pushing his chest against her back and nearly pinning her against the wall. “Fucking _tell_ me, Veronica.”  
  
She was shaking now, half in arousal and half in anger, and she struggled to keep herself still, even as her hips involuntarily wiggled and jerked against his. His demand sounded like a threat and that pissed her off more than anything. She blinked back the tears in her eyes, trying not to look at him. “No.”  
  
“It doesn’t have to end like this,” He said, his voice shaking. “We can be-” She grabbed his neck, trying to pull him down, and he slammed her into the wall, stopping her cold. “Just tell me.” He nearly growled, pressing up against her, grinding his hips slowly. “I’ll do whatever you want,” He said, his voice softer now. “I’ll do anything- just tell me.”  
  
Veronica wanted to just keep fucking him, exorcize him out of her system, but kept still, knowing he wouldn't finish it until he was good and ready. “Fuck you.” She said quietly, shaking at the feel of their bodies so close together, at his blatant manipulation.  
  
Logan let out a disappointed sigh, grabbing her hips hard. He jerked her against him, and she cried out, her nails digging against his neck. “Fine.” He said harshly, pushing into her hard and getting another cry out of her. “Fuck you, Veronica.”  
  
“Shut up...” She said, her head tilting back and falling against his chest as she grinded her hips against his, moaning at the grunts coming from his mouth with each thrust.  
  
His hand moved up her shirt again, squeezing and rubbing her breasts roughly as he fucked her, the cries escaping her lips heavenly. Her nails continued to dig into his skin and he ignored the sharp pain, moaning when she nearly bent over, her hips thrusting out hard against his.  
  
Veronica straightened up as Logan fucked her harder, faster, grabbing his hand as it inched for her stomach, pushing down between her legs. He didn’t miss a beat, starting to stroke her as they moved faster. She wanted it to be over, but more surprisingly, she wanted him to whisper that he loved her. She wanted him to say it now more than ever, but he didn’t. He didn’t say anything, he just kept fucking her.  
  
“Don't stop,” She gasped between thrusts, her nails digging into his skin. “Don't stop...” Her nails slid down his neck, cutting skin, and he let out a sharp cry of pain. She moaned at the sound, feeling her body heat up, feeling her orgasm approaching.  
  
Logan moved harder, groaning as he came, his fingers pushing down hard between her legs. She let out a loud cry, buckling over as he kept moving, her hips jerking uncontrollably. He leaned down, his hand resting on her neck as he tilted her chin up so they were looking at each other. They stared into each other’s eyes and then Veronica’s eyes shut as she came, her back arching against his.  
  
He held on to her hips, thrusting until her hips stopped jerking. Her forehead hit the wall, her hands pressed against his. He grinded softly against her, his breath hot against her ear as her body weakened.   
  
She swallowed hard, opening her eyes and quickly adjusting to the darkness in the room. “Logan-” She started, licking her lips slowly. Now was the time to tell him. They didn’t have to break up. They could work it out. She was sorry. They needed help. They needed each other. She needed him. He needed to know he was loved...by _her_. No matter what happened, what they did, what they said, he was loved. “Logan...I-”  
  
Logan exhaled, pressing his lips against Veronica’s ear. She wasn’t going to have the last word, not this time. “ _Now_ we’re over.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes shut as the emotional pain hit her and she could’ve sworn it turned physical as she felt her heart split in two. She inhaled sharply, elbowing him hard. He stumbled back and she turned, shoving him away roughly. She bent down, yanking up her pants and doing them up angrily as he let out a chuckle, shaking his head.   
  
The anger on her face was pure now, but not as much as the disappointment in her eyes. She watched as he fastened his pants, pulling down her shirt. That smile continued to play on his lips, and there was the old Logan with his victorious, smug smirk. He was back, and she hated him more than ever. “Get the fuck out.” She snapped.  
  
“Fine by me, you can keep the shitty-ass apartment.” He replied, his smile growing. She stared at him with hate and he could feel his heart breaking but he couldn’t stop, not now. Not when she was expecting him to be an asshole, not when she was ready for it. He couldn’t disappoint her again. He couldn’t let her hurt him again. “Thanks for the fuck,” He said, his voice shaking. He paused, inhaling sharply in an attempt to control his tone. “It was actually good this time.”  
  
“For _you_.” She said icily.  
  
He winked at her, backing for the door. “This was a joke.” He said weakly, cursing himself for allowing his voice to waver.  
  
“Then why aren’t you laughing?”  
  
“I would, except I’m so damn depressed that I wasted almost two years with you. At least I got laid.”  
  
“Logan,” Veronica said, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. “Get out.”  
  
Logan rolled his eyes, laughing as he turned to walk to the door. “Nice knowing you, bitch!” He called, flinging the door open. It was then the smile faded, and he inhaled sharply before forcing himself out the door, closing it behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Veronica, even Dick’s noticed how weird Logan’s gotten. He’s gonna murder someone."

**_Now..._**  
  
Keith grinned, holding the door open for Logan as he entered with a box of pizza. “Got lost?”  
  
Logan smiled briefly, stripping off his jacket as he tossed the pizza box on the kitchen counter. “To be honest, Wallace was busy and I couldn’t be in the same room with Dick any longer.”  
  
“Ah, so I’m a last resort.”  
  
“Not really. I don’t mind hanging with you.”  
  
Keith closed the front door, watching as Logan moved around the kitchen as if he owned the place. Roughly two weeks after the inevitable break-up, and Logan seemed to be doing just fine. Then again, so did Veronica, and he knew them both well enough to know that looks could be deceiving.   
  
After a week of being a supportive father to Veronica, Keith had welcomed Logan back into his home, and kept his word about the job offer. A part of him was just a bit insulted that Logan refused his offer of room and board in favor of staying at the Casablancas’ mansion, but that nagging feeling went away after Logan appeared every Thursday night to just “hang out.”   
  
To his surprise, he liked having the kid around. With Veronica now officially an adult with her own life, he hated to admit it got rather lonely. Luckily, Logan appeared to be as lonely as him, and seemed to be looking for a similar bond to fill the void left by Veronica.  
  
Keith worried about how his daughter would react to his bonding sessions with Logan. However, if Veronica was affected by their current relationship, she didn’t let anyone in on it. She didn’t let him in on anything anymore.  
  
Logan watched as Keith helped himself to a slice, taking the moment to scratch the back of his head. “How’s Veronica?” he asked quietly.  
  
“She’s good. Busy, but good.” Keith paused, chewing on his slice. “She’s taking some private cases, ones I don’t have time for,” he smiled slightly. “Pretty soon, she’ll be putting me out of business.”  
  
“I wouldn’t put it past her,” Logan reached over, grabbing a slice. “She’s the queen of multi-tasking.”  
  
“She is.” Keith was silent for a moment, glancing at Logan briefly. “You’re still welcome to stay here, you know.”  
  
Logan gave Keith a tight smile, lowering his slice of pizza. “I think it’s best if Veronica and I have at least three states between us at the moment.” he paused, wondering what exactly did Keith know of their break-up. Considering Keith hadn’t put a bullet in Logan’s head yet, he safely assumed Keith knew nothing.   
  
Keith sighed, picking up the pizza box. “C’mon, the game’s on.”  
  
Logan grabbed the two glasses and bottle of Coke he had set aside before following Keith. “There’s no game on tonight.”  
  
“No,” Keith grinned, sitting on the couch and putting the pizza box between them. “But there’s a new episode of _Most Extreme Elimination_ on. You have Wallace to thank for this new obsession.”  
  
Logan sat down next to Keith, carefully pouring Coke into the two glasses on the coffee table. “Veronica loves this show.”  
  
“I know.” he shook his head at the glass Logan offered him, holding up his bottle of beer.  
  
Logan eyed the drink for a moment before slouching in his seat, taking a sip of his soda. “Can I have a beer?”  
  
Keith didn’t even look at Logan, his eyes on the television. “Are you twenty-one?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Well, then there’s your answer.”  
  
A smile perked on Logan’s lips as he set down his drink, picking up another slice. It was ultimately weird to suddenly have a parental figure around after not having one for so long, but he was happy to realize that he actually enjoyed it. It was better than Keith throwing him into walls.   
  
Keith stood, brushing the pizza crumbs off his jeans. “Excuse me, Logan.”  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
Keith walked past him, down the hallway. “If I have to tell you...”  
  
Logan smirked, sitting up. “Have fun!” he called, reaching for his soda. He suddenly stopped, his eyes on a thick yellow folder on the coffee table. He glanced at the hallway for a moment before picking it up.  
  
In the folder was dozens of papers, clippings of articles about the rapes, pictures, xeroxed crime scene photos, and so on. Logan set down the folder on his lap, carefully picking up the stack of photos near the back of the file. He flipped through them quickly, a frown growing on his face. Skinny, tall, short, white, Hispanic, black hair, blonde hair, green eyes, blue eyes, big smiles...  
  
His eyes narrowed, slowing down on the picture of Janelle Paterson. Dark brown bob, big smile. She still looked like Veronica to him. He suddenly paused, turning back to a picture labeled “Mindy Alvarez.” Dyed blonde hair, hazel eyes. Big smile. He held Mindy and Janelle’s pictures side by side, before glancing at a photo of Veronica on top of the television.  
  
Cheering erupted from the television as Logan held up the two photos, staring at them side by side with Veronica’s. His eyes drifted down to the stack of pictures, focusing on “Vicky Rule.” Same eye color as Veronica, same hair color.  
  
Logan tried to push aside the alarms going off in his head, even as his mind yelled that this was not a coincidence. All students at Hearst, all strippers trying to get by, all bearing at least a bit of a resemblance to Veronica Mars.   
  
His mind drifted to Lindsay Morgan, how much she could’ve resembled Veronica back in tenth grade. Sweet smile, all-too-innocent eyes, trying too hard to be an adult. He needed to find Lindsay Morgan’s file. He needed to know who she was.   
  
The next picture was Jackie Cook, smiling brightly and mugging for the camera, and Logan wondered where the hell she fit in all of this. His eyes panned over to the left of the picture, to whom Jackie had her arm around. _Veronica_.   
  
The alarms were blaring now, and Logan let out a sharp breath. “ _Fuck_...” he muttered.  
  
A door opened in the hallway, and Logan quickly shoved the files back into the folder, closing it and tossing it back on the coffee table. He grabbed his glass, drinking heartily. Keith walked back into the living room, giving Logan a slight smile as he sat down beside him.   
  
Logan swallowed hard, lowering his glass and catching his breath. “Took you long enough.” he said, trying to stop his voice from shaking.  
  
“I was only in there for five minutes.” Keith sighed, throwing his feet on the coffee table. “What did I miss?”  
  
“Nothing,” Logan mumbled, holding his glass tightly in his hands. He needed to find out if there was a connection. He needed to make sure Veronica was safe, that she wasn’t going into the Wildcat alone. He needed to make sure she wasn’t going to the Wildcat at all. Period. “Nothing at all.”  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
Veronica chewed on her bottom lip, turning the brown box around in her hands. She knew what it was, it had gotten to the apartment sooner than anticipated. She at least expected another week of waiting, but her father had friends in not-so-high places, so here it was.   
  
With a firm shake of her head, she ripped the package open, letting the box drop to the floor as she held on to the VHS tape. She wasn’t sure what she expected, but it certainly wasn’t the plain white cover, and the title written in black marker. Something fancier, maybe? No matter. It was here, and Logan was going to love it. He had to.  
  
“Honey, I’m home.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes closed shortly at the sound of Logan’s weary tone. Backup ran past her towards Logan, and she was disappointed when his mood didn’t elevate at the sight of the dog. This meant his audition had gone bad, or he had run into some persistent reporters on the way home. Maybe both. She inhaled sharply, spinning around and giving him a bright smile. “How did it go?”  
  
Logan shrugged, throwing his knapsack on the ground. He slowly ripped off his jacket, dropping it beside his bag as he walked up to Veronica. “The local scout said I was too restrained and stiff, her words, not mine. I _politely_ informed her that I had a bad fucking week-”  
  
“You cursed her out, didn’t you?” He nodded, and she rolled her eyes. “ _Logan_.”  
  
“What?” He frowned slightly, his eyes watching her carefully. “There were two other scouts there. From LA.”  
  
She felt her heart stop at the nearly indescribable look in his eyes. Something had happened. “What did they say?”  
  
He shrugged again. “I’m the next Ed Norton, very promising, been watching me since senior year, wants to represent me, move us to LA, wants me to meet one of the Weinstein brothers, money, money, money...”  
  
Veronica paused, waiting for him to reveal the joke. It didn’t come, he just continued to stare at her miserably, and she realized that he wasn’t lying. It was their out, their way out of Neptune, and she didn’t know how she felt about that. She knew he didn’t want it. She already knew he had turned them down, knew none of that was him, but she needed to hear for herself. She needed the confirmation. “What did you say?”  
  
“I told them I wasn’t interested.” Logan’s eyes narrowed slightly. “What- you think I should’ve taken it? I can call them back if you want me to.”  
  
“No. I’m glad you didn’t.” Veronica nodded, lowering her gaze briefly before glancing up at him. She was suddenly so proud of him, he really wasn’t in it for the money or the name. He ultimately didn’t do a thing without consulting her, and she was even more glad that he didn’t hide it from her. They could grow up, she was convinced. “I’m _so_ glad you didn’t take it.”  
  
He sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist, embracing him tightly. He hugged her back, leaving a soft kiss on the top of her head. “So, you’re willing to live in poverty with me?”  
  
“I actually prefer that to hanging out at some club with Kid Rock while you shmooze it up with some punk celebrities, Logan.” she mumbled against his chest.  
  
“Good,” he whispered. “I’m glad.”  
  
She lifted her head, and he leaned down, their lips meeting shortly. “Hi, by the way,” she said quietly.   
  
“Hey, by the way.”  
  
Veronica stared into Logan’s eyes for a moment, and he stared back until she pulled away, inhaling deeply through her nose. “I have something for you,” she announced, holding up the tape.  
  
“Ah, I was wondering what that was,” A smile played on his lips as Veronica grabbed his hand, pulling him in front of the television. “What is it?”  
  
Veronica grinned, pulled the tape out of the case and thrusting it into the VCR. “Hold on, you’ll see.” she said, pushing the ‘play’ button.  
  
“If this is the Paris Hilton sex tape, I’ve seen it already,” Logan said as Veronica appeared next to him, entwining her arm around his.  
  
“Shut up, just watch.”  
  
A white screen with the words “Celebrity Portrait 2.05 Outtakes” flashed on the screen, then a couple of seconds of black followed on the television. Then, suddenly...  
  
 _“This is Logan!”_  
  
A smiling Lynn Echolls appeared, holding up a little brown-haired toddler. Her hair was much longer than Veronica ever remembered, and she was beautiful. Lynn Lester before the botox and the various implants and the collagen and the liposuction and the booze and all those pills.  
  
The interviewer asked something about her career, and Lynn laughed, sitting down on an expensive looking couch, Logan on her lap. _“This is my career now! I’m a mommy!”_ she smiled down at her son, leaving a kiss on his head. _“I’ve wanted this for so long...it was such a happy accident.”  
  
“And your husband?”_  
  
Lynn was quiet for a moment, her smile faltering. _“He always wanted a son.”_ she said shortly.  
  
Veronica glanced up at Logan as a sharp breath escaped him, her lips pressing together at the look of deep sadness in his eyes. She silently hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and he hugged her back, resting his cheek against her hair.  
  
“How old were you?” she whispered.  
  
“One. Or two.” he answered quietly, his eyes still on the television.  
  
There was a cut in the footage, and then there was Lynn dancing with Logan, singing quietly to him. She smiled down at Logan, puckering her lips, and Logan leaned forward, kissing his mother. She rested her forehead on his, and he wrapped his arms around her in a short hug.  
  
 _“Mrs. Echolls, we’re ready for you!”  
  
“In a minute!”_ Lynn called, giving her son another kiss.  
  
There was another cut, and Lynn was back in her seat, Logan on her lap. He was busying playing with her necklace as she answered questions from the interviewer.   
  
_“I think I’ll go back to acting one of these days, but now, I’m all about my child.”_ she paused. _“My children.”_  
  
The interviewer, a blonde woman, leaned in, focusing her attention on Logan. _“Do you want to be an actor when you grow up, honey? Like your mommy and daddy?”_  
  
A tiny Logan appeared sullen then, and he frowned, shaking his head wildly. _“No.”_  
  
Lynn laughed along with the reported loudly, giving Logan a firm hug. _“See how smart my baby is?”_  
  
Veronica stopped the tape, licking her lips slowly. “I...I just wanted you to have something...since the fire...” she trailed off, sighing. “It’s yours, you can do whatever you want with it.”  
  
“Okay,” Logan replied quietly.  
  
She walked up to him, glancing at his face, which remained indescribable as he chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes watery. An apology wrapped in a present, and she wasn’t sure how to interpret his reaction. She wasn’t sure if he was happy or depressed or angry- maybe he was all three. She wondered for a moment if she overstepped her bounds. Again. “You...you can destroy it if you want.”  
  
“ _No_ ,” Logan pulled Veronica to him, hugging her tightly. “Thank you,” he whispered, blinking back tears. “Thank you.”  
  
Veronica nodded, her jaw clenching as she wrapped her arms around Logan, burying her face in his chest. She was surprised with how emotional she was getting, just over his reaction. “Enjoy it,” she said quietly.  
  
“Thank you,” Logan murmured, kissing Veronica’s head softly. “Thank you,” She lifted her head, and he pressed his lips against hers, pulling her against him.  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Logan stared at the small child across the room from him, his eyes narrowing slightly. She had to be no older than ten, her hands clasped primly on her lap as she eyed him with an equal amount of suspicion. Her mother had been in Keith’s office for nearly an hour, and the girl hadn’t moved in that time. It was creepy.  
  
He licked his lips, picking up and wiggling his bag of cookies at her. “Want an Oreo?”  
  
The girl scowled at the bag, before shifting her look to Logan. “They’re full of sugar.”  
  
“I know. That’s why they’re good.”  
  
“They’ll kill you,” she sneered.  
  
Logan nodded, lowering the bag. He plucked a cookie from the bag, throwing it in his mouth. He chewed, then swallowed, running his tongue over his teeth. “I see your job is to be a party pooper.”  
  
“At least I _have_ a job- what’s yours? You don’t seem to be doing much.”  
  
He stared at the girl, a small smile coming on his face. A small, dark Veronica-clone, right in front of him. “I kill mouthy children.”  
  
“ _Logan_!” Came Keith’s voice from the office.  
  
Logan glanced at the closed office door. “Sorry!” he called before facing the girl again. “What’s your name?”  
  
She eyed him again with that annoying suspicion. “My mommy told me I can’t talk to strangers.”  
  
“You’re talking to me. My boss is a stranger and your mom is talking to him.”  
  
“That’s different.”  
  
“How?”  
  
The girl frowned, at a loss for words. She was beaten. “Delia,” she said slowly.  
  
Logan’s eyebrows rose. “Delia?” The girl nodded. “As in Cordelia? Like in _King Lear_? Ever read it?” She shook her head, and he frowned. “Shakespeare? Never heard of it?” She shook her head again, and Logan nodded. “You will. Wanna know what happened to Cordelia in _King Lear_?”  
  
Delia waited, her interest finally piqued.   
  
Logan leaned forward, staring at Delia threateningly. “She _died_.”  
  
“LOGAN.”  
  
“Sorry.” Logan smiled at Delia, leaning back in his chair.   
  
Delia scowled at Logan, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m not afraid of you.”  
  
“Good. But you should be.” The phone rang, and Logan smirked at Delia before picking it up. “Mars Investigations, how can I help ya?”  
  
Veronica walked into the office, adjusting her bag over her shoulder. “Dad!” She froze at the sight of Logan, and he seemed to be equally stunned, his grip on the phone faltering. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Logan held up a finger, silencing her. “No, ma’am, we don’t do birthday packages.” A pause. “No, ma’am, we don’t take coupons of any kind.” Another pause. “What kind of passes?” he frowned, listening to the woman. “Okay...uh- how about I have Keith call you back? No, he’s not our _only_ detective,” he glanced at Veronica briefly, his lips pressing together.  
  
Veronica smiled humorlessly, glancing at the prim little girl sitting on the couch. Her white dress and shoes were impeccable, as was the blue bow in her black hair. How creepy. “Hi.”  
  
“Hello.” Delia replied shortly.  
  
“Ma’am, I’ll have Keith call you back, all right?” Logan said, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. He picked up a pen, pulling a notepad in front of him. “Give me your number.” he wrote down her information hastily before nodding. “You too.” he slammed the phone down, shaking his head.  
  
Veronica crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head to the side. “What are you doing here?” she asked again.  
  
Logan thrust the pen in his mouth, moving it over to the side with his tongue. “Not so surprisingly, I still work here.”  
  
“So do I.” Veronica replied shortly, throwing her bag on the couch beside Delia. “Just not for _minimum wage_.”  
  
He gave her a tight smile, leaning back in his seat. “Well, neither do I.”  
  
“Are you his girlfriend?” Delia spoke up abruptly, a disgusted frown on her lips. “Why would you want to date a guy like _him_?”  
  
Veronica laughed slightly, glancing at Delia. “He’s definitely _not_ my boyfriend.”  
  
“Thank God.” Logan muttered from his seat.  
  
Delia’s gaze shifted from Veronica, to Logan, her eyes narrowing. “Are you the detective’s daughter?” Veronica nodded, and Delia nodded in return. “He’s still in love with you,” she said, pointing at Logan.  
  
Logan’s eyes widened as Veronica turned to Logan, her eyebrows rising. “What- is this because I said you were going to die?”  
  
Delia ignored him, staring at Veronica. “He keeps making fun of you, which means he loves you. My mommy said so.”  
  
Veronica nodded, pressing her lips together. “And that’s why your mommy and daddy are getting _divorced_.” Logan laughed loudly as Delia scowled.  
  
“VERONICA.” Keith yelled from his voice.  
  
“Oh, now you remember I’m here?” Veronica called, walking over to the office and opening the door. She poked her head in, giving the shocked blonde woman a smile. “Sorry,” she glanced at her father, cringing playfully. “Sorry.”  
  
Keith tilted his head, staring at his daughter. “Shouldn’t you be at work, honey?”  
  
“I’m about to go, I just have to take care of something.”  
  
He nodded. “Are you coming by tonight for dinner?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Keith nodded again, returning his attention to his client. “Close the door behind you.”  
  
Veronica moved out of the office, shutting the door behind her before facing Logan. “Are you planning on picking up the rest of your things?”  
  
Logan shrugged, throwing his arms over his head as he stretched. “I was waiting until you were gone, but...”  
  
Veronica picked up her bag from the couch, giving him a look before heading for the door. “Come get your stuff before I give it to goodwill, Logan.”  
  
“Will you drive me?” She didn’t reply, disappearing out the door, and Logan grinned, jumping to his feet. “Keith, I’m taking my lunch!”  
  
“Be back in an hour!” Keith called from the office.  
  
A short, silent drive later in Veronica’s LeBaron, and they were back at her apartment. She watched, arms crossed, as Logan moved around the place, throwing his things into a box. Backup pranced around him, nearly knocking him over a couple of times.  
  
Logan glanced at Veronica, grinning at her glare. “Jealous?”  
  
“What- of a dog? Please,” she leaned against the door, sighing. “Come on, hurry up. I have to get to work.”  
  
He nodded, walking to the bedroom. He bit back an insult as Veronica followed, blocking the door and his escape. He picked up his duffel bag, and clothes, still on the floor. “Thanks for cleaning up.”  
  
Veronica pulled her cell phone out of her bag, quickly reading a text from Wallace. “I don’t touch trash.”  
  
Logan smirked, throwing his clothes into the bag. “You didn’t tell your father what happened,” he said quietly.  
  
Veronica didn’t look at him, playing with her phone. “He’s really warmed up to you for some reason. If he knew you were still an asshole, it would break his heart. I’m not risking it.”  
  
“I’m touched,” Logan zipped up the bag, flinging it over his shoulder as he walked past Veronica. His arm brushed against hers as he went, and he inhaled sharply, unable to stop the rush that went through him.  
  
Veronica spun around, following him. She swallowed hard, keeping her distance. “I want my key,” she said shakily.  
  
“Our key?” Logan spun around, glaring at her. “I don’t have it, it’s at Dick’s.”  
  
“Fine. As soon as possible, then.”  
  
Logan picked up his box as Veronica walked up to the door, holding it open. He smiled down at Backup. “See you around, boy.”  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes, tapping on the door. “Let’s go, Logan. I have to go to work.”  
  
Logan started to walk past Veronica, then stopped in front of her, tilting his head to the side. Her attitude was getting to him, and he was going to get her. “Was it just me, or was the last time _really_ fucking great?” Veronica didn’t reply, her jaw clenching as she stared up at him.   
  
“What about it, _Ronnie_?” he asked quietly, taking a step closer. “Want another go? You have, like, forty minutes left...we can fit in two times, if we’re lucky,” Veronica said nothing, her eyes blank as she stared at him. “You enjoyed it, I know you did. You were fucking awesome, totally wild. Didn’t know you had it in you.”  
  
Veronica shook her head, keeping her eyes on his. She wasn’t about to give him what he wanted, no matter how tempting or real his offer sounded. She wasn’t about to expose herself to him again, not after that last time. “Fuck you, Logan,” she said quietly.  
  
“Come on, Veronica,” he whispered, leaning in. “Who says we can’t have a little fun? No strings attached, no boundaries. Right here, right now,” he smirked. “Bet your insides are heating up now, huh?”  
  
“You’re disgusting.” Veronica said sharply, shoving him away.  
  
Logan laughed, shaking his head as he walked past her. “Just teasing you, _Ronnie_. Don’t get all hot and bothered...it was just a joke.”  
  
“Oh, I’m just dropping my panties for you, Logan,” she snapped as she slammed the door behind them. “Take me now!”  
  
“That’s what she said.”  
  
“How original.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica lifted her head, giving Amy a tight smile as she walked over to the girl’s table. “Hey. How can I help you?”  
  
“Hi,” Amy returned the grin, lowering her book. “Just a slice of chocolate cake, a cappuccino, and a frat party, when you’ve got a minute.”  
  
Veronica lowered her notepad, frowning. “I’m not sure if we still sell frat parties...”  
  
Amy laughed, shaking her head. “Shut up. Listen,” she leaned forward, as if someone was eavesdropping. “There’s a frat party happening two weeks from Saturday. A huge one. Everyone’s going to be there from Hearst. Including...”  
  
Veronica slid into the seat across from Amy, slowly smiling. “Strippers from the Wildcat.”  
  
“Exact-a-mundo. You can be my date.” Amy rested her chin on her palm, gazing at Veronica. “Danny, she’s a bartender at the Wildcat, she told me about it yesterday.”  
  
Veronica’s eyebrows rose slightly. “Still dancing?”  
  
Amy shook her head quickly. “No, I just have friends there. You know how it is.”  
  
“I do,” Veronica’s eyes drifted over Amy’s head. There was Cassidy, across the restaurant, waving at her. She slowly stood, giving Amy a nod. “Excuse me, I’m getting the wave.”  
  
“Bring me back my food?”  
  
“Of course. Hold on.” Veronica walked across the restaurant, shoving her notepad into her apron. “Beaver!”  
  
His smile faded slightly. “It’s Cassidy.”  
  
“Cassidy,” she leaned against the bar, giving him a slight smile. “Shouldn’t you be in college or something? How was graduation? How’s Mac?”  
  
“I’m taking a semester off, graduation sucked, and Mac’s fine,” Cassidy stared at Veronica, a frown on his lips. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”  
  
She nodded, giving him the most saturnine smile she could manage. “What can Veronica Mars do for _you_?”  
  
Cassidy shrugged, glancing down at the floor. “Logan’s staying at our place for a bit, he’s acting a bit funny.”  
  
Veronica frowned, shaking her head. “What does this have to do with _me_?”  
  
“Well, you guys broke up, right?” He shrugged at her incredulous look. “Madison told me. She found out from Dick. Who obviously found out from...” he trailed off, noticing Veronica’s glare. “Yeah. Uh- are you really investigating the rapes?” She nodded, and he nodded in return. “Is that what Logan is doing, too?”  
  
Veronica sighed, glancing at the ceiling. “I don’t know, Cassidy. I don’t care.”  
  
“You will.”  
  
A frown perked on Veronica’s lips, and her eyes narrowed. “Why?”  
  
Cassidy leaned forward, his eyes darkening. “Logan’s getting obsessed about it. I went into his room, to see if he borrowed my camera, and I saw all these files...” He laughed, shaking his head. “You really should watch him, Veronica.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because he’s going to do something stupid? After what happened to Jackie...” Cassidy shrugged, pulling back. “Maybe you should make sure Logan pulls back.” Veronica opened her mouth to respond, and Cassidy quickly continued. “Veronica, even Dick’s noticed how weird Logan’s gotten. He’s gonna murder someone.”  
  
Veronica smiled slightly. “Are you worried about Logan, Cassidy?”  
  
“Maybe.” Cassidy pulled out his wallet. “Can I get a small iced coffee, please?” She nodded, moving behind the counter. “I just...I don’t want him to go to jail for something stupid, and he won’t listen to us, you know? He might listen to you.”  
  
Veronica didn’t respond, thinking about what Cassidy said as she fixed his drink. Logan was getting worse, yet he didn’t show any signs of it when she ran into him at the office. She underestimated his acting skills. Watching him wouldn’t be so hard, she just had to give Jackie and Wallace the heads-up. Plain and simple.   
  
She turned, facing Cassidy. “I’ll keep that in mind. That’ll be three-twenty,” she said quietly, setting down his drink.   
  
Cassidy gave her a five dollar bill, picking up his drink. “Keep the change. Think about it,” he said, giving her a small smile before walking out of the restaurant.  
  
Veronica watched him go, trying to ignore the nagging feeling stabbing at her. Slowly, she turned towards Amy’s table, forcing a smile on her face. “What time is the kegger?” she called loudly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dick sighed, glancing at the stripping twirling on the pole on stage. “There’s nothing more beautiful than a slut on a pole.”  
  
“How profound, Dick,” Logan muttered, taking a swig of his drink.   
  
“No, really, it’s awesome. All girls should be as free as this chick,” Logan gave him a look, and Dick grinned, slapping his back hard. “Come on, cheer up, dude! You’re _free_! It’s all slutty girls and beer from now on!”  
  
Logan lowered his beer, swallowing. “When are you going to grow up, Dick?”  
  
Dick flashed him a bright smile before throwing a twenty on the stage. “When my mommy makes me,” he paused, turning to face Logan. “Okay, since you don’t have to play nice anymore- who was a better lay, Lilly or Veronica? I’m dying to know, dude.”  
  
“They were different,” Logan mumbled, his eyes moving past Dick to a group of men trying to buy a stripper a drink at the bar. Danielle the bartender tried to deflect the crowd, yelling at them loudly. “Lilly was more wild, Veronica’s more intense. Different.”  
  
“Come on, I need more info. My dick’s not hard yet.”  
  
Logan stared at Dick hard, a laugh escaping him. He couldn’t even be offended. If it were anyone else, he would be, but because it was Dick...he missed that kind of frivolity in his life. “Veronica...she was _different_. That’s all I’m saying.”  
  
“Different _good_?”  
  
“Of course. She was great.”  
  
Dick grinned. “Oh, yeah, our Ronnie’s a whore in a Madonna outfit!” He raised his hand, frowning when Logan didn’t return his high-five. “Dude, the whole depression thing isn’t working for you.”  
  
“I’m _working_ , man.”  
  
Dick smirked, slouching in his seat. “Uh huh. I want this job,” his smile faded as he played with his drink. “Listen, dude, about Jackie...”  
  
Logan stiffened slightly. “What about her?”  
  
Dick shrugged. “If- if we had known...we could’ve done something, y’know?” He sighed. “We should’ve watched her more.”  
  
Logan’s gaze softened, and he shook his head. “Dude, don’t worry about it. It wasn’t anyone’s fault except the fucker who did this.”  
  
“You’re really going after this guy, aren’t you?”  
  
“Yeah, I am.” Logan jumped as his phone rang, and he reached into his pocket, pulling his cell out. He glanced at the ID, smiling at the name. “Speak of the Devil- hi, princess.”  
  
Dick glanced at Logan, leaning forward. “Who is it?”  
  
Logan tilted out of Dick’s way, turning his back on him. “Jackie?”  
  
“There’s a kegger at a Hearst frat next weekend,” Jackie said abruptly. “Carmen and I want to go.”  
  
Logan frowned, putting a finger in his ear as Dick shouted for a lap dance from a passing stripper. “A _kegger_? Why the hell do you want to go to one of those?” He could hear Jackie moving around on the other end. “Hey.”  
  
“According to the flyer, there’s going to be jell-o shots, kick ass music, tawdry games, and clothing is optional.”  
  
A small smile played on Logan’s lips. “Does the flyer really say _tawdry_?”  
  
“No, that’s my word, but you get the gist.” Jackie paused. “Rumor has it that strippers from the Wildcat are going to be there, too.”  
  
Logan licked his lips slowly, getting where Jackie was going with this. A big ass house party with tons of drunk girls and willing strippers. It would be open season for any guy with a bottle of liquor and a handful of roofies. He was there. “Are you saying you want to be the Watson to my Sherlock?”  
  
“More like the Bonnie to your Clyde, I want to catch the bastard.” Jackie sighed. “And if we have fun there, so be it.”  
  
“You don’t think it’s too soon?” Logan asked quietly.   
  
“Look, I want to get back to normal as soon as possible. I want to have fun. Wallace has a game, so we have no one to take us, Logan.”  
  
“Okay, okay.” Logan reached for his beer, leaning back in his seat. “I’ll take you guys. We’ll all go. And we’ll have fun, all right?”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Logan nodded, hanging up on Jackie. He glanced at Dick, waving his beer at him. “Wanna go to a kegger next weekend?”  
  
Dick grinned, grabbing Logan’s shoulder and shaking him slightly. “That’s the spirit, man! Get back into the swing of things! Bang a couple of hot freshmen! It’s gonna be awesome!”  
  
Logan laughed, moving out of Dick’s grasp. He glanced over at the bar, catching Danny the bartender staring at him. “Excuse me, Dick,” he muttered as he climbed to his feet. “I’m getting the eye...”  
  
“She _totally_ wants you, dude.”  
  
Logan ignored him, walking up to the bar. Danny smirked, glancing down at the glass in her hand as Logan slipped into the seat in front of her. He had to admit, she was pretty hot, and not a bad sidekick in the least. She was his best ally at the moment, since she saw everything that happened. And the fact that she was pretty hot wasn’t a minus. “Hey, beautiful.”  
  
Danny lifted her head, her smile growing. “Hey, sexy. What’s up?”  
  
“Just hanging out- got anything for me?”  
  
“Not tonight, baby,” she leaned forward, her face inches from him. “Rumor has it you’re going to take care of the rapist, once you find out who it is.”  
  
Logan smiled, tilting his head slightly. “Rumor’s correct.”  
  
“Personal?” She whispered.  
  
“Very.” He glanced down at her mouth, smirking. “Anyone planning on stopping me?”  
  
“Nope,” she pulled back, resting her chin on her hand. “Not me, at least.”  
  
Logan nodded, leaning back in his chair. “Have you seen Veronica around here?”  
  
She frowned slightly. “The one who’s in the pic you gave me?” Logan nodded, and she shook her head. “Nope. But I’ll call you if she shows.” A smile played on her lips. “I have a _very_ good memory.”  
  
“I’m sure you do,” he glanced over his shoulder at Dick, who had just gotten smacked by a stripper. “Yeah. I have to go, Danielle.”  
  
Danny shrugged, waving him off. “Yeah, you better get him out of here before Tiny does.”  
  
Logan gave her a wink. “Later,” he muttered before jogging after Dick.  
  
Danielle gave him a smile, picking up the house phone. She quickly dialed a number, waiting. “Come on, come on...” she mumbled.  
  
After a moment- “He’s gone?”  
  
Danielle grinned, watching as Logan shoved Dick out of the club. “He’s over and out, Veronica Mars.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Invite me over,” he demanded suddenly, stepping closer to her. The need to protect her, among other things, was overwhelming now, and he struggled to keep his tone even. “I’ll stay with you. All night.” “Are you hitting on me?”

**_Now..._**  
  
Veronica gave Jocelyn a grim smile, glancing down at her lap. “This is the last time I’m coming here,” she mumbled.  
  
Jocelyn nodded, swallowing her mouthful of coffee. “I have some drug addicts who say the _same_ thing to their dealers...”  
  
“Ha, ha.” Veronica gave a simple shrug. “Honestly, I have no one else to talk to. My lifelines are AWOL.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Veronica stared at Jocelyn, waiting for her to continue. When Jocelyn didn’t, choosing to stare at her instead, Veronica realized that the easy part was over. The therapist wasn’t going to give her the prompts anymore, especially not when she was a paying customer. “This is hard,” she admitted quietly.  
  
Jocelyn nodded. “I know this can be difficult. Hardship is often-”  
  
“Well, I’m _au courant_ with hardship, so this should actually be easy, right?” Jocelyn merely smiled, and Veronica sighed. She wasn’t giving Veronica an opening. At all. “Logan and I broke up almost a month ago.”  
  
“I figured.”  
  
“Yeah. It was bad and we almost killed each other. I hit him.” Jocelyn raised her eyebrows, and Veronica rushed to continue. “I didn’t mean to. It just happened. He got me so mad...I just hit him. But he totally deserved it.” She paused, rubbing her lips together. “We broke up. Then we had sex.”  
  
Jocelyn didn’t bother hiding the surprise in her eyes, lowering her cup of coffee. “How’d that go?”  
  
Veronica shrugged, feeling her face grow hot. “It was...fantastic. Intense and angry and great, which means we have to hate each other to get along-”  
  
“ _Or_ ,” Jocelyn interrupted firmly. “It means you both were still overwhelmed and there was a lot of adrenaline pumping and it all just bubbled over. It happens.” She studied Veronica, a frown forming. “What is it?”  
  
Veronica shrugged again, a sigh escaping her. “We didn’t use a condom. Again.” Jocelyn nodded, her face frustratingly blank, and Veronica sighed again. “I’m fine. No buns in anyone’s oven, but there was some danger, because someone stole my birth control pills.”  
  
Jocelyn’s eyes narrowed. “Someone stole...”  
  
Veronica nodded. “I don’t get it either. It definitely wasn’t Logan, he doesn’t even know what they look like. He had no reason to- he doesn’t want a baby.”  
  
“How do you know?”  
  
Veronica blinked, staring at Jocelyn blankly. “How do I know what?”  
  
“How do you know that Logan didn’t want a baby? Now or in the future?”  
  
Jocelyn’s question threw Veronica off track, and she took a moment to really think about it. Finally, she laughed, shaking her head. “Logan’s the type who thinks that a baby can fix a relationship, that a baby will make everything all right. He really doesn’t-”  
  
“Have you always treated his opinions with such malice, Veronica?” Jocelyn interrupted. “You seem to brush off his thoughts on any subject, I’ve noticed.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed as she wondered when exactly she became the villain in this whole mess. “I...I don’t-” she paused, inhaling sharply. “I don’t brush him off. It’s all just ridiculous- I don’t want kids right now, and neither does he. We weren’t ready.”  
  
Jocelyn frowned slightly. “Are you afraid of Logan’s views, Veronica?”  
  
Veronica chuckled, glancing at the ceiling. “I could care less.”  
  
“You talk blind. You talk like you’re afraid of what his truth may be, like anything he says will be negative.” Jocelyn was quiet for a moment, studying Veronica’s reaction. “Are you that afraid of the unpredictable?”  
  
“He hurts my feelings,” Veronica said quietly, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. “He doesn’t mean to, most of the time, but he does. He’ll make some random comment without thinking, and it stings,” she was quiet for a moment, licking her lips slowly. “The bad thing is, near the end, I couldn’t tell what was intentionally hurtful and what wasn’t.”  
  
Jocelyn leaned forward, meeting Veronica’s stare. “I think you two need to talk. About everything.”  
  
“If we talk, we’ll fight.”  
  
“So be it.”  
  
Veronica’s eyebrows rose. “Last time you said that, my relationship ended,” a smile perked on her lips, and she nodded. “But it was going to end anyway.”  
  
Jocelyn stared at Veronica, shoving her pen behind her ear. “Miss Mars, I have seen couples in worse shape than you and Logan make it. It is possible to grow up and move on, both parties just have to be willing to make the effort. You now have the physical connection back, good. Now, you both have to work on the emotional one. This is where you’re both lacking, and you have to regain that trust.”  
  
“What if Logan never trusts me again?”  
  
“Then I suggest you talk it out,” Veronica laughed, shaking her head, and Jocelyn smiled. “Or, you can drag him back here, and we’ll have a little group meeting...”  
  
Veronica shook her head, glancing at her lap. “Logan hates therapists. Have you seen him in here since that one time?” Jocelyn didn’t respond, and Veronica nodded. “Okay, I think my time is up,” she stood, picking up her bag. “I have to get to work.”  
  
Jocelyn nodded, standing with her. “See you next week,” Veronica shook her head absently, rushing to the door. “Veronica?” Veronica stopped, glancing at her. “Please tell your ex to bring back my client’s file before I’m forced to call the authorities.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed, wondering what Jocelyn was talking about. She forced a smile on her face, nodding quickly. “Sure.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
“What’s your name, baby?”  
  
Veronica sighed, glancing around the club. This was going nowhere. She knew she couldn’t keep hanging around the bar- pretty soon, the regulars will start to notice that she wasn’t dancing or stripping. All she needed was an in. Someone needed to buy her a drink, that was all she needed.   
  
She also needed for her father to never find out she now attended the Wildcat regularly, but that was a different story.  
  
“Candy,” she muttered, playing with her pink wig. She counted to ten silently, trying not to snap at the man. Her outfit was embarrassing, and the whole schoolgirl thing was overrated. She tried to pull down her skirt without anyone noticing, and her hands reached up to tug on the underwire of her bra before she could stop herself.  
  
“Candy?” The too-thin gentleman in front of her grinned, leaning against the bar in an attempt at being confident. “Like cotton?” Veronica stared at him blankly, and he nodded. “ _Cotton_ candy?”  
  
“Sure,” she glanced over her shoulder, spotting Danny beginning her shift in the far side of the bar. “Excuse me,” she told the man before making her escape. The man started to respond, but Veronica ignored him, nearly dashing to the other end of the bar.  
  
Danny looked up at the flash of pink, a smirk settling on her face at the sight of Veronica’s costume. “Greetings and salutations, Veronica Mars.”  
  
Veronica smiled, slipping onto a stool. “You sound like Logan.”  
  
“Where do you think I got it from?” Danny replied with a wink, sliding a bottle of water over to Veronica’s side.  
  
Veronica’s smile faded slightly, unable to stop the suspicion from sneaking into her. She didn’t trust Danny completely, especially not when she was a double agent. She was a player, and Veronica wasn’t sure how long it would be until Danny decided to switch over to Logan’s side. A quick background check brought up nothing incriminating about Danielle Owens. No criminal record other than one speeding ticket, no questionable quirks. She was clean, except for the obvious smear of being a player.   
  
She couldn’t help but notice how pretty Danny was. Pretty, confident, and witty. Logan would be smitten in a week. Of course, it had now been months since he started attending the club, and Veronica began to wonder if something- if anything- was going on between Logan and Danny. She wasn’t a stripper, just a bartender. The fact that Danny was now using the same phrases as Logan wasn’t very uplifting, that was for sure.  
  
“Veronica!”  
  
Veronica blinked, straightening up in her seat. “Sorry, I zoned.”  
  
“I noticed,” Danny said with a laugh. “I was saying, are you going to that kegger this weekend?”  
  
“Yeah, Amy invited me.”  
  
“Ooh, cool. I’ll see you there, then- maybe we can party after?”  
  
Veronica shrugged, glancing down at her water. “Maybe, if something else doesn’t come up. You know how it is,” she lifted her head, gazing at Danny. “Anything weird happening? Any creepy customers? I think the rapist is starting to catch on, especially since both Logan and I are now regulars. Damn him.”  
  
Danny laughed. “Trust me, sweetie, these guys are too drunk and stupid to catch on to anything,” she became serious for a moment, leaning over the counter. “I honestly think there’s more to this than just roofies and rape, Veronica.”  
  
A frown played on Veronica’s lips, and she tilted forward. “What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean, I don’t think the fucker’s drugging these girls here. At least, not all the time. Nearly all of the girls were drugged either on the Hearst campus or at Club Thin- he’s just coming here to scope them out. I think Lindsay was a fluke.”  
  
Veronica’s lips pressed together as she thought about what Danny had just said. It was a theory she was playing with, and now that it was coming from the bartender at the club, she knew she had to inch in that direction. She was hanging out at the wrong place. “Danny, can you get me a gig at Club Thin? You do the hiring for that, right?”  
  
Danny frowned slightly. “Yeah, I do, but don’t you think that’s a bit dangerous? Tiny and Lou can’t watch after all you girls, you’ll be going on your own discretion.”  
  
“Duly noted, can you get me in?”  
  
“Let me see what I can do.” Danny grinned. “I think you just have a secret kink, Veronica Mars.” Veronica laughed slightly, but Danny’s smile faded as she glanced over Veronica’s shoulder at the door. Veronica started to turn, and Danny quickly grabbed her arm. “ _Don’t_ ,” she hissed.  
  
Veronica pulled her arm away, trying to glance over. “Who is it?”  
  
Danny leaned forward, as if she were trying to hide Veronica from view. “That stupid guy your ex hangs out with. He’s brought some friends with him.”  
  
“Dammit,” Veronica jumped to her feet, lowering her head. She needed to get out before Dick saw her- before any of them saw her. The information would go right to Logan, and she wasn’t ready for that confrontation. “I’m out of here- see you next week.”  
  
“At the party!” Danny hissed, giving her a quick wave.  
  
“At the party,” Veronica corrected herself, moving away from the bar as Dick, Casey, Cassidy, and several other 09ers approached.   
  
Danny watched Veronica walk off before facing the boys club, giving them her brightest, most flirtatious smile. “Hello, boys!” she said loudly, glancing over their shoulders and spotting Veronica’s wig as she disappeared.  
  
Veronica slipped between tables, ignoring the leers she got along the way. Tiny the bouncer was behind her almost instantly, guiding her to the exit before any potential customers could make themselves known.  
  
She muttered a thanks to Tiny before slipping out the door, pulling off her wig on the way. All she wanted to do was go home and wash the smell of cigarettes and booze off. Maybe a good cry was in order, she was so damn frustrated.  
  
“The Catholic schoolgirl look is overrated, if you ask me.”  
  
Veronica froze, inhaling sharply. Just what she needed. She spun around, catching Logan leaning against his XTerra, his hands buried in his pockets. She silently scolded herself for not being more observant, especially of a big yellow SUV, before putting her best game face on. “What a _surprise_ ,” she intoned, her jaw clenching.  
  
Logan pushed off the car, walking over to Veronica. He kept his hands in his pockets, mostly out of fear. If Veronica saw how badly his hands were shaking, she would know how angry he was. How scared he was. He wondered if Danny recognized Veronica or if her wig was just that good, before decided that it just wasn’t important at the moment.   
  
“I’m just full of surprises, Veronica Mars,” he said quietly, stopping in front of her. He was willing to admit she looked good in her little outfit. However, he was reluctant to admit exactly what she was doing to him in that outfit, while they were at odds with each other. A month was a long time to go without sex for him, and she was absolutely killing him. “Apparently, so are you.”  
  
Veronica remained undeterred, gazing at Logan impassively. “I see you’re still all about the strippers.”  
  
He shrugged. “Dick and those other guys wanted to see some dancers, I just came along for the ride,” he paused, his eyes narrowing. “Didn’t expect _you_ to be on the ride, too.”  
  
She mimicked his shrug before crossing her arms over her chest. “I have a job to do.”  
  
Logan was silent for a moment, licking his lips slowly. “You can’t go in there anymore, Veronica,” Her eyes widened slightly, and she started to respond. “It’s dangerous,” he continued quickly. “Something weird is going on and I don’t want you involved.”  
  
Veronica laughed, shaking her head. “If this is your way of getting me to back down-”  
  
“I think you’re in danger,” he cut her off, staring at her intently. “Trust me on this, please. Just go home, put the alarm on, and stay there.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, unable to stop the exasperated sigh from escaping her lips. “Logan, just go-”  
  
“Veronica, just _stop_ for a second,” he swayed closer to her, then back, licking his lips slowly. “I’m getting a bad feeling about this.”  
  
“If you have any info, you better give it, Logan. If you don’t, I’m just going to assume you’re trying to play me-”  
  
“Invite me over,” he demanded suddenly, stepping closer to her. The need to protect her, among other things, was overwhelming now, and he struggled to keep his tone even. “I’ll stay with you. All night.”  
  
“Are you _hitting_ on me?” Veronica asked with an icy laugh, staring up at him. Their bodies were just inches apart, and she resisted the urge to just grab him right then and there. The physical connection was definitely back, but that didn’t stop the underlying urge she had to smack him upside the head. “You’re usually more creative with your come-ons.”  
  
“I’ll be more creative with my comings and goings later,” Logan said, the shake now in his voice. He pulled his hands out of his pockets before thrusting them into his jacket pockets, his hands clenching into fists.   
  
Veronica couldn’t help the small smile that came on her face, and she wasn’t sure where it came from. His reaction wasn’t the angry one she expected, and neither was this almost seductive conversation. No, it was entirely seductive. His eyes were heated and intense on her now, and she let out a shaky breath, swaying just a bit. “You really _are_ twisted-”  
  
“Tempted?” he said, inching closer.   
  
“LOGAN!”  
  
Logan’s eyes closed shortly, and he stepped away from Veronica. “What?” he called across the parking lot, his eyes locking on Veronica’s yet again.  
  
Dick frowned, trying to see who Logan was talking to. “The party’s about to start, man, let’s go! What are you doing?”  
  
Veronica watched Logan’s blank expression, her head tilting to the side. His face was indescribable, but his eyes betrayed- there was the lust that she had missed for so long, the desire, and just a bit of fear. What was he afraid of? He couldn’t have possibly been serious about the whole danger thing.   
  
She sighed as Dick continued to talk, shaking her head. “I hate your friends,” she whispered before she could stop herself.  
  
“Me too,” Logan muttered, glancing over his shoulder at Dick. “Give me a minute, man.”  
  
“Who the hell are you talking to?” Dick yelled.  
  
Logan ignored him, focusing his attention on Veronica. “What’s it gonna be, naughty girl?” he asked quietly. “You just say the word, and I’m there,” Veronica shook her head slowly, and he nodded, sighing in disappointment. “Damn scruples, how I hate them.”  
  
Veronica smirked faintly. “We all can’t be soulless, Logan Echolls.”  
  
“Soulless, desperate, whatever,” he glanced over her shoulder at the rows of cars. “Where’s the rust bucket?”  
  
She exhaled as he finally tore his gaze from her, gesturing over her shoulder. “Across the street.”  
  
He nodded slowly. “Happy birthday, by the way.”  
  
“My birthday was two weeks ago.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“LOGAN!”  
  
Logan’s jaw clenched, and he inhaled sharply, trying to keep his composure. “Take care of yourself,” he mumbled before turning his back on her and walking away.  
  
Veronica watched him go, finally relaxing. A shudder escaped her, and she swallowed hard, trying to stop the arousal coursing through her. This was just a result of no sex in a month, that was it. It had nothing to do with Logan, she was certain.  
  
She turned, walking toward her car. Backup barked from the backseat, and she quickly shushed him. She climbed into the car, starting it and waiting as cars drove by. When the street was clear, she pulled out, speeding off toward her apartment.  
  
Her conversation with Logan was definitely odd. Little anger, all suggestion and words and coolness and none of the full-on hate that was there nearly a month ago. More than anything, she refused to admit that, just for a second, she was willing to entertain the idea of Logan spending the night with her. Five more minutes alone, and she might have agreed.  
  
She needed to take a long shower.   
  
  
**_Then..._**  
  
A smile perched on Veronica’s lips, her head falling back as Logan left light kisses on her neck. Only he would feel the need to make out during an infomercial for the Magic Bullet blender. However, at three in the morning, after a couple of Kahluas, it wasn’t exactly unheard of. She was also wearing one of his t-shirts, which was always, for some reason, a big turn-on for him, so that might have had something to do with the sudden make-out.  
  
It was all pretty chaste so far, there was no full-on touching. He still sat next to her, his arm wrapped around the back of the couch as the commercial blared on, his free hand running over her stomach. She was still sitting, he hadn’t pushed her down yet. For all she knew, all he wanted to do was kiss, even though she was certain that a couple of drinks wouldn’t make him this friendly. He was being overly affectionate, and although it was a bit weird, it was welcomed, especially after the all the problems.  
  
“Did you lock Backup in the bathroom?” Logan whispered just below Veronica’s ear, his hand slipping underneath his shirt, running down Veronica's stomach.  
  
“He fell asleep in the bathroom, I just closed the door behind him,” Veronica said, the last word a gasp as Logan’s fingers brushed over her breast. “Slow down...”  
  
He smiled against her neck, kissing the skin softly. “I am going slow.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes closed as Logan gently lowered her to the couch, his other hand running over her thigh. She left light kisses on his neck as he continued to suck on her skin, his hand slipping between her legs. She gasped loudly, her hips jerking away, then against, his hand. “Logan, hold on-”  
  
Logan quietly shushed Veronica, pressing his lips against hers as his fingers began to firmly move inside her. A groan escaped her as she started to move her hips, her legs spreading. He slid between her legs, pushing his fingers inside her. She moaned in his mouth, one hand pushing up his shirt as the other attempted to press his body closer to hers.  
  
“This is _why_ I don’t want you to ever wear pants to bed,” he said softly, swallowing hard as she groaned beneath him, her hips moving steadily.  
  
“Always gotta be right...” Veronica breathed, her eyes opening and locking on his.  
  
He didn’t reply, thrusting his fingers hard in her and smiling when she moaned. “I love that sound,” he murmured, kissing her softly.   
  
Veronica moved her hands down to his hips, clumsily pushing down his boxers. His mouth moved down to her chest, his tongue running over her breasts over the fabric of her shirt, sharp pants escaping him as she started to stroke him roughly. She bit back a groan as he removed his fingers, his hands pushing her thighs apart further as she helped guide him inside her.  
  
The first thrust was slow, Logan’s head dropping as he pushed himself deeper inside her. Veronica gasped shakily, her eyes closing as her back arched. As soon as the initial pleasure subdued, Logan was pushing hard, slow but hard, enjoying each and every pant and moan that came out of Veronica’s mouth.   
  
Logan pressed his lips against Veronica’s, his tongue slipping inside her mouth. The kiss was slow but deep, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him closer. He pressed his forehead against hers, gazing into her eyes as they moved.  
  
“I love you,” he whispered, smiling as she nearly whimpered at his words. “That’s a turn-on for you, isn’t it?” he chuckled faintly, his fingers brushing over her left nipple. “I love you, baby...”   
  
She gave him a look, her hand running down his chest. “Don’t take advantage,” she gasped.  
  
He laughed slightly, giving her a quick kiss. “Sorry.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes closed as he moved just a bit faster, the grunts that escaped him sending shivers down her body. He groaned and she bit back her own, her hand slipping between her legs. She froze when she realized Logan had stopped moving, her eyes opening. She focused on him, who was staring down between their bodies intently.   
  
She started to move her hand away when his eyes lifted, locking on hers. “Don’t you fucking dare.” He whispered shakily. She looked at him with a visible sense of uncertainty and embarrassment, and he shook his head quickly. “Don’t, please,” Veronica nodded, her hand hesitantly moving between their bodies again. He watched her face as she tightened around him when her fingers moved between her legs, a groan escaping him. “Fuck.”  
  
Veronica continued to move, her free hand clutching Logan’s hair as she kept stroking herself. “Logan...” she whispered, her face heating up as his eyes locked on hers. She couldn’t help but feel embarrassed as he watched her. It was the first time, he had never watched it, it was always routine and normal and this was new. And he was getting off on it. There was something strangely powerful in that.   
  
“Don’t be embarrassed,” he gasped, moving his hips steadily. “Please don’t be embarrassed.”  
  
“You like that?” she asked, an abashed smile creeping on her face as her back arched in pleasure.  
  
“I love it,” he kissed her briefly, his mouth moving down her neck. “You’re so fucking hot...” he groaned, moving harder as her hand moved between their bodies faster. He attempted to keep up, trying to match her strokes. He knew he was succeeding when her cries got louder and his own were barely restrained, they were even drowning out the television and he only prayed that Backup wouldn’t wake up and start barking.  
  
Veronica clutched at Logan’s hair, letting out a moan. “Harder, Logan...”  
  
He obliged, a groan escaping him at the harsh gasps coming from Veronica. He moved faster, wrapping her leg around his waist. “I want to hear you...” he murmured against her lips shakily. “I want to hear you when you come, okay?”  
  
“It’s late,” she gasped.  
  
“I don’t fucking care-”  
  
Logan’s phone rang on the coffee table, and Veronica groaned, holding Logan against her. “Ignore it-” she hissed, moving her hips harder.  
  
The ringing continued, only stopping when the voicemail kicked in. Then, a moment later, the ringing began again, and Logan muttered a curse, glaring at the phone. “Who the fuck...”  
  
Veronica licked her lips, thrusting out harder. “Turn it off...when we’re done....” she gasped, moving her fingers faster. “Oh, God-” Logan let out an aggravated groan, reaching over and snatching up his phone. Veronica’s eyes narrowed in disbelief as he glanced at the ID. “Logan!”  
  
“Keep moving,” he ordered absently.  
  
“No- Logan,” Veronica stopped, pushing herself on her elbows. “What the hell are you doing?” he started to listen to his voicemail, and she frowned, a shocked anger filling her. “Logan, you better drop the phone and fuck me right now.”  
  
“Hold on,” he panted, swallowing hard. “It’s Jackie.”  
  
“Oh, my God, you BETTER hang up, Logan.”  
  
Logan laughed, moving his hips slowly, his free hand running up Veronica’s stomach. “I’m _kidding_ \- it was Duncan.”  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes, feeling the mood just dwindling with each word coming out of Logan’s mouth. “Are you _trying_ to kill the mood?”  
  
“No- the idiot didn’t leave a voicemail. Duncan’s an ass.” Veronica attempted to snatch the phone out of his hand, and he swiftly moved out of her way. He continued to move his hips, putting the phone to his ear. “First call was Wallace.”  
  
Veronica froze, her brow furrowing in confusion as Logan listened to the message. “Why is Wallace calling at three in the morning?” She fought back a gasp as Logan grinded against her, each thrust sharp.  
  
“He’s drunk- hm, that’s interesting.”  
  
“What is?”  
  
“Hold on,” Logan dropped the phone to the floor, gathering Veronica in his arms. “Stop it,” he muttered when she tried to push him away. He moved his hips harder, smiling when Veronica cried out.  
  
She clutched at his shoulders, burying her face against his neck. “I’m so mad at you right now.”  
  
He laughed, kissing her neck roughly. “Whatever- you answered a call when I was going down on you that one time. I didn’t get mad.”  
  
“No, you liked when I came while talking to my boss-” she groaned, gritting her teeth as Logan pushed harder. She came suddenly, a sharp cry escaping her as her hips jerked against his.   
  
The pressure and Veronica’s moans were enough, and Logan let out a muffled groan, his fingers digging into Veronica’s thigh as he came. He kept moving hard, fast, until Veronica’s moans had dulled to whimpers. He slowed down, his fingers gently running over Veronica’s breast as she relaxed in his arms.  
  
Veronica swallowed hard, a final, tired groan escaping her. “Are you still mad at me, Logan?” she asked quietly. She needed to know this wasn’t just an attempt at getting a release. She needed to know what just happened had happened because he really wanted her.   
  
“Where’s that coming from?” Logan said with a laugh. He slid off Veronica, pulling her against his chest. “No, I’m not mad. In case you couldn’t tell,” he sighed briefly as Veronica ran her hand over his stomach. “You’ve been a bad girl, but I’ve forgiven you. I’m just that nice.”  
  
Veronica smirked, leaving a faint kiss on his collarbone. “Wanna spank me?”  
  
“Not my style,” she snorted, and he laughed, pushing her shirt up and resting his hand on her bare skin. “Okay, it’s totally my style,” he kissed her, the embrace quickly becoming more intense. Veronica suddenly pulled away, and he huffed in exasperation. “What?”  
  
“What did Wallace want?” Veronica asked breathlessly, pushing her damp hair off her face.   
  
“He wanted us to know there was a big ass party going down in San Diego.” He paused, running his hand over her stomach. “Big, big party with lots of sexy fun,” he smiled slightly. “Wanna go to a party at UCSD next weekend?” he whispered against her cheek.  
  
She shrugged, burying her face against his chest. “The drive is gonna suck.”  
  
“Your optimism astounds me, Veronica Mars,” He pulled her into a tight hug, and she tried to push him away. “Stop it, we’re going to cuddle.”  
  
“No cuddling, I’m sweaty.”  
  
“I don’t care,” he tightened his grip. “Come on, stop, it’s my birthday.”  
  
Veronica lifted her head, laughing. “It is NOT your birthday, Logan!”  
  
He shrugged. “Okay, it’s not, but I still want to cuddle,” Veronica stared at him, and he gazed back, running his hand over the side of her face. “You’re not going to let me hold you, V?”  
  
Veronica’s gaze softened, and she lowered herself back between the couch and Logan’s body, wrapping her arm around his waist. She closed her eyes, breathing him in as he left a small kiss on her forehead. She lifted her head slightly, and he kissed her.   
  
After a moment, she pulled away, sighing. “I thought you said cuddling wasn’t the best part,” she whispered with a smile.  
  
“It’s still not, but it’s a bonus,” Logan felt around for the remote. “Wanna watch a little tv before we retire?”  
  
Veronica was quiet for a moment, her hold tightening on Logan’s waist when he found the remote, turning the television on. “Just stay away from the news channels, okay?”  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Jackie frowned, holding on to Logan’s hand as they moved through the crowd. She didn’t know what she was thinking, attending this kegger. There were too many people and too many drunks and soon the strippers were going to come. This was such a dumb idea. Carmen clung to her other hand, and she struggled to keep Carmen close. “Logan, slow down, all right?”  
  
“I’m just trying to get us through the masses, Jack.” Logan muttered, shoving past a group of jocks. He felt Jackie’s hand wrap around his waist, and he clutched her arm tightly, keeping her against his back. She was nervous, he could tell, and he resisted the urge to tell her they could leave, especially after she chewed him out in the car for asking if she was okay.  
  
Jackie glanced over her shoulder at Carmen, giving her a tight smile. “Still with us?”  
  
Carmen nodded, shooting a glare in the direction of an overzealous dancer. “Doin’ fine-” she gasped suddenly, her eyes widening. “Eli!” she released Jackie, running past her and Logan into the crowd.  
  
Logan stopped, watching Carmen go. His hold tightened on Jackie as he followed Carmen through the crowd. He grinned as he spotted Weevil just feet away, hugging Carmen. “My God, they let anyone in here, huh?”  
  
Weevil smirked, loosening his hold on Carmen. “Lucky for me, I was invited,” he said, gesturing at Carmen.  
  
Logan started to respond, and was cut off by a glare from Carmen. “What? I didn’t say anything.”  
  
“I invited him because there’s no way in hell your ADD ass is watching both Jackie and I,” Carmen said icily.  
  
Logan frowned slightly. “Why the hell do you hate me?”   
  
Weevil sighed, glancing at the ceiling. “Where to begin...”  
  
Jackie finally stepped forward, resting her hand on Logan’s chest. She pushed him back gently. “Okay, boys, you’re both pretty,” she gave Weevil a slight smile, pushing Logan towards the table full of drinks. “Later, Weevil.”  
  
Logan glanced over his shoulder, staring at Weevil until Jackie jerked him forward. “You know, I started out in a good mood, I swear,” he said as they reached the table.  
  
Jackie handed him a coke, and he shook his head, reaching for a beer. “Logan, you just didn’t want to come to begin with,” he nodded, and she sighed. “I don’t like the new, depressing you. It’s boring.”  
  
He grinned, clinking his beer with her soda. “I’m sorry, I’ll try harder. We’ll have fun.”  
  
“Jackie!”  
  
The two spun around, and Jackie grinned as Amy pushed through the crowd. “Hey, girl!” she held out her hand, and Amy grabbed on, allowing Jackie to pull her to them. “What’s going on?”  
  
“I lost my date!” Amy laughed, pushing her hair off her eyes. “I lost her by the dancing ballers,” She gave Logan a slight grin. “Hey, there, stranger.”  
  
Logan weakly saluted Amy, taking a long sip of his drink. “Are you high, Amy?”  
  
She pinched her index finger and thumb together. “Just a little bit- where the hell is my date?” Jackie handed her a soda, and Amy gave her a grateful smile before facing Logan again. “It was just a little bit of pot, chill out.”  
  
Logan raised his bottle to his lips. “I didn’t say a word,” he said before taking a drink.  
  
A drunken frat boy stumbled forward, nearly crashing into Amy and making her drop her drink. “Hey, ladies,” he slurred, wrapping his arm around Amy’s shoulders. “Can I get you a drink?”  
  
Logan stepped forward, giving the guy a tight smile as he pushed the guy’s arm off of Amy. “I'll get the drinks, okay?”  
  
The man’s eyes narrowed. “Who the hell are you?”  
  
Logan’s smile faded completely, and he took a step closer to the guy. “I'm their date, and I better not see you near them again for the rest of the night. Back the fuck off,” The man glared at Logan before turning and walking away.   
  
“ _Smell_ the testosterone,” Jackie said with a faint smirk.  
  
Logan grinned at her, reaching over to the table and grabbing a closed can of soda. He handed it to Amy, shrugging. “This could’ve been avoided if you had just gotten a _beer_...”  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind, next time,” Amy stared at Logan, a small smile coming on her face.   
  
Logan winked at Amy, his eyes drifting over her shoulder. He spotted Dick looking around, and grinned. “I’ll be right back, ladies,” he moved past them, lifting his hand in the air. “DICK!”  
  
Jackie's eyes narrowed, and she took a step forward, staring into her drink. “Since you’re obviously under the influence, I’ll just tell you this- don't even think about it,” she muttered.  
  
Amy frowned slightly in confusion, clumsily opening her soda. “Why not?”  
  
“Well, number one- his ex-girlfriend is Veronica Mars,” Jackie replied shortly. “Remember her? She's working on your case, and if she finds out- and she WILL find out- she's going to get pissed and vengeful. No one messes with her man.”  
  
Amy laughed nervously. “He's not her man anymore-”  
  
“Irrelevant.” Jackie interrupted. “Secondly, it’s just skanky, and I like you too much to just let you be skanky. Don’t do it, okay?” Amy frowned, and Jackie’s eyebrows rose. “Okay? Logan’s too unstable to mess around with you, and you’re too fragile to mess with him. Trust me.”  
  
Amy’s lips pressed together, and she shook her head. “He’s the first guy to talk to me like a person since it happened.”  
  
“It’ll get better,” Jackie muttered, even thought she wasn’t sure if she believed it herself. “It has to,” she paused, glancing at Amy. “Hey- who was your date, again?”  
  
Logan appeared at Jackie’s side, wrapping his arm around her waist lightly. “Look who I found-” he nodded at Dick, who grinned at Jackie and Amy. “Cassidy and Casey are somewhere over there, too.”  
  
“Sean’s showing up later,” Dick added, snatching a drink off the table. His smile grew as he eyed Amy. “I’m Dick Casablancas.”  
  
“Amy. Sloane.” Amy replied, unimpressed. She suddenly grinned, raising her hands over her head. “Oh, my God- DANNY!”  
  
Danny dashed through the crowd, adjusting her tank top. “Amy!” She glanced around the crowd, a laugh escaping her. “Wow, it’s the Wildcat all over again- how are you guys doing?” She smiled kindly at Jackie. “How are you?”  
  
“Fine,” Jackie said shortly, a frown playing on her lips.   
  
Dick started to respond, but Danny ignored him, her eyes widened as she focused on Logan. A brief panic flashed in her eyes, but was quickly replaced by a look of genuine joy. “Look who decided to leave the club!”  
  
Logan shrugged, releasing Jackie. “Who could say no to a kegger?”  
  
Danny stepped forward, grinning. “Yeah, maybe we can actually talk without thongs flying, huh?” She held her arms out. “You look so cute!” she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.  
  
Logan laughed, hugging her back. She was bubbly and cheerful, it was a nice change from the sullen party that was going on just seconds before. “I don’t think I need to tell you that you look beautiful...”  
  
Wallace grinned, holding Veronica’s hand tightly as they pushed through the crowd. “See, V, this isn’t so bad!”  
  
“Now that you’re here, no, it’s not,” Veronica smiled, holding onto his arm with both hands. “You should’ve told me you were coming!”  
  
“Nah, I didn’t know you were going to be here- Jackie mentioned something about it, and I thought I’d surprise her.”  
  
Veronica batted her eyelashes playfully at him. “You’re the _bestest_ boyfriend ever, Wallace Fennel.”  
  
Wallace’s smile faded slightly. “We’re not there yet, I’m still working on it.”  
  
“Give her time, she’ll come around.”  
  
She sighed, glaring at a girl who nearly slammed into her. “I have to find Amy, you and your _ballin’_ ways distracted me,” She squinted into the crowd, spotting a tall blonde guy and a mass of curly hair. “Hey, is that Dick and Jackie?”  
  
Wallace followed her gaze to the refreshments table, his smile growing. “Yeah, it is! Let’s go.”  
  
Veronica smiled, following Wallace through the crowd. “At least there are a couple of familiar faces, huh?” Wallace suddenly spun around, pushing Veronica in the other direction. “Wallace! What-”  
  
“Let’s go find another table, V. There’s drinks everywhere,” Wallace said quickly.  
  
“What? Why-” Veronica glanced over Wallace’s shoulder, spotting Logan’s back and that damn orange sweater he always wore, even in the middle of summer. But he wasn’t alone. He was busy hugging a dark-haired girl in tight jeans.   
  
“V, let’s go...”  
  
“Hold on,” Veronica gripped Wallace’s shoulder, watching the scene. The girl pulled away, laughing, and Veronica’s heart nearly stopped at the sight of Danny’s smiling face as her hands ran down Logan’s chest.   
  
Wallace held on to Veronica’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “Come on, V, they’re probably just friends.”  
  
Veronica was seeing red- she knew she couldn’t trust Danny. A player playing the game, it was no longer Veronica’s game. Dammit. “Let’s go visit,” she muttered, pushing past Wallace toward the crowd.  
  
“V!” Wallace called after her, a worried look in his eyes. “Veronica!” Veronica ignored him, moving through the crowd. He shook his head, promptly running after her. “This should be interesting...” he mumbled.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica’s eyes shot open as Logan hung up. She frowned, glancing at her phone. Did he just say what she thought he said? Did it slip out? Did he mean it?

**_Now..._**  
  
Danny smoothed down Logan’s shirt, yanking on the fabric for emphasis as she continued to talk. “I didn’t think I would find you here! We just keep running into each other, huh?”   
  
“Did you come with Amy?” Logan asked, taking a swig of his drink.  
  
Danny’s smile faded, glancing over his shoulder nervously. “N-No, I was actually looking for-”  
  
Veronica pushed her way between Jackie and Amy, giving the group a bright smile. “Hey, guys!” A moment later, Wallace appeared behind her, shooting her back an icy glare. She ignored Logan, who seemed to pale considerably in the two seconds of her company, and Danny, whose face was almost as red as a tomato. “What’s going on?”  
  
Jackie stared at Wallace, who gazed back uncomfortably, and she quickly glanced down at her drink. “Nothing much, V,” she muttered.  
  
Dick’s gaze panned from Veronica to Logan to Wallace to Jackie, and to Danny, who was now blushing crimson next to Logan. The silence was excruciating. “ _Douche chill_...” he muttered, downing his beer.  
  
Logan glanced around the group, noticing that just about everyone now looked uncomfortable. To make matters extremely worse and just a bit comedic, Weevil and Carmen had now joined the group. Carmen was looking embarrassed for them all, while Weevil watched him with just a hint of genuine amusement. This was so typical.  
  
Finally, Logan downed the rest of his beer before swallowing hard and facing Veronica. He fixed a smile on his face, nodding briefly. “Veronica.”  
  
“Logan,” Veronica acknowledged, giving him a short smile before lowering her gaze.  
  
Logan gestured toward Danielle, a brief grin aimed in her direction. “You know Danny, right?”  
  
“We’ve met,” Veronica replied quickly.  
  
Logan nodded before the full awkwardness of the situation could hit him, glancing over Veronica’s shoulder at Wallace. “Hey, Wallace.”  
  
“Hey,” Wallace muttered, glancing to his left. “Jackie.”  
  
“Hey, Wallace,” Jackie mumbled.  
  
Dick frowned as the clumsy exchanges continued. There was no way his party was being ruined. “So!” he wrapped one arm around Veronica’s shoulders, the other around Amy’s. “Are we partyin’ or what? School just started for the smart kids, so it’s time to party!”  
  
Amy rolled her eyes, trying to pull out of Dick’s hold. “We were partying just fine until...” she trailed off, glancing from Logan to Veronica. “Until that idiot dropped my drink.”  
  
Dick ignored her, squeezing the two ladies closer. “How about we get some girl-on-girl? Ronnie?”  
  
“ _Dick_.” Logan snapped, glaring at him.  
  
Veronica shrugged out of Dick’s grasp, shaking her head. “This table doesn’t have the drinks I wanted, I’ll be right back,”  
  
Wallace grabbed Veronica’s arm before she could escape, pulling her close. “You okay, V?”  
  
“Fine,” she replied, giving Wallace a reassuring smile. “I just _really_ want a strawberry Fanta. I’ll be right back, I swear.” After a long moment, Wallace released her, and she pushed out of the group and into the crowd.  
  
Logan watched Veronica walk away, before he started to go after her. Suddenly, he was pulled back by Dick, who had wrapped his arm around Logan’s shoulders. “Dick, give me a second,” he muttered.  
  
“No, because you’re gonna talk to Ronnie and get all _depressed_ and then the party will suck.”  
  
“I have to at least tell her that Danny-” Logan suddenly froze, his eyes narrowing as it all hit him. Veronica’s “we’ve met,” along with Danny’s mention of looking for someone, Veronica happening to be at the Wildcat whenever he wasn’t...  
  
Logan jerked out of Dick’s grasp, spinning around and walking back to the group. He walked up to Danny and Amy, in the middle of a conversation, and grabbing Danny’s arm, yanking her away. Her mouth dropped in shock as he pushed her against the wall, hand slamming against the wall and blocking her exit. “Are you playing me?” he demanded loudly.  
  
Danny’s mouth opened and closed rapidly in panic as she rubbed her arm, looking up at him. “Logan, what-”  
  
“Are you fucking playing me, Danny?” he nearly shouted.  
  
“I have NO idea what you’re talking about!”  
  
“Veronica! Are you helping Veronica? I fucking asked for your help and you’re playing me, aren’t you?”  
  
Danny inhaled sharply, shaking her head. “It wasn’t like that at all, Logan.”  
  
Logan’s eyebrows rose. “So, you weren’t lying to me?”  
  
“No! Yes- Logan, it’s more complicated than that! Veronica explained it to me, I thought you knew about it!”  
  
“Bullshit!” Logan yelled, ignoring Danny as she flinched. “You knew I didn’t know shit, Veronica and I barely talk- what are you trying to pull?”  
  
Danny swallowed hard, her hands against his chest as she tried to push him back. “V-Veronica told me that you guys would cover more ground if you did it separately, if you’re both there, then the rapist would catch on. She didn’t want you to know because she knew you didn’t want her there- you can’t do it alone, Logan. I was just doing what she told me to do.”  
  
Logan pushed off Danny, staring at her hard. She rubbing her lips together, inspecting the spot where he had grabbed her. He sighed, glancing at the ceiling. “So, you’re saying it’s all Veronica’s fault?”  
  
“No!” Danny shook her head wildly, looking up at him. “No- I told her I wanted to help, and then you asked for my help and it kinda coincided...I shouldn’t have kept it from you, I’m sorry,” she grabbed at his shirt, pulling it slightly. “Forgive me?”  
  
“Yeah,” Logan muttered, suddenly feeling foolish for getting so worked up over the whole thing. Maybe Keith and Veronica was right, he was getting too involved. Dick and Beaver said he was obsessed, and they were right. “Sorry,” he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. “Sorry.”  
  
“No big,” she murmured, giving him a small smile. “I would’ve thought the same thing.”  
  
Dick appeared next to the two, eyeing their positions. “Did I...interrupt something?”  
  
“No,” Logan mumbled, pulling away from Danny. “We were just talking. What’s up?”  
  
A wicked smile came upon Dick’s face, and he grabbed Logan’s shoulder, moving him away from Danny. “We came here to party, right?” Logan nodded, and Dick mimicked him. “So, I think we should start this shindig by getting your newly single ass some play!”  
  
Logan started to roll his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Dick, _man_...”  
  
“No! Logan, dude, as your best friend, it is my duty and a _privilege_ to serve you.”  
  
“This just got _very_ gay.”  
  
“Not for long- ladies!” Dick yelled, getting the attention of most of the room as he gestured at Logan. “This man right here, Logan Echolls, son of movie stars Aaron and Lynn Echolls,”   
  
Logan rolled his eyes, shaking his head as the sorority girls in the room listened, intrigued. “Unbelievable...” he muttered under his breath.  
  
“This man hasn't gotten a blowjob in over TWO YEARS.” Dick continued loudly, grinning as some of the men in the room groaned. “Painful, I know...”  
  
Veronica pushed her way through the crowd, trying not to spill her drink as she made her way back to her group. A small mob had gathered just short of the table that Jackie and company had staked a claim on, and she peered over heads and shoulders, trying to see what was going on.  
  
A random guy handed Logan a beer, and he laughed, accepting it as Dick continued. “Thank you,” he mumbled, taking a long drink.  
  
“Are you ladies going to _deny_ this man, who’s been through so much, a blowjob?” Several guys began to whistle, as did some girls. “Anyone want to donate to the Logan Echolls BJ Fund?!”  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes, walking away. Logan hadn't changed one bit. She reached the group, shaking her head as she tried to hide the underlying embarrassment lurking. “Really classy, huh?” she asked, surprised at how much her voice was shaking.  
  
Wallace gazed at her sympathetically, taking a sip of his soda. “It was all Dick, V.”  
  
Veronica shrugged, watching the spectacle coldly as she nursed her drink. “Same scum, different package,” she muttered.  
  
“C’mon, ladies,” Dick continued loudly. “He’s a movie star in the making- you’ll be blowing upcoming greatness!” A short blonde moved forward, hand raised and a seductive smile on her face, and Dick let out a whoop. “We have a winner! Now, how about for his best friend? Anyone?”  
  
Logan grinned before he could stop himself, awkwardly shaking the girl’s hand. “How are ya, my friend’s an asshole.”  
  
She chewed on her bottom lip, gazing up at him coyly. “Let’s not worry about him right now...”  
  
Dick laughed, smacking Logan’s back hard. “See, what Veronica Mars won’t do, someone else _will_ , dude!” he said loudly.  
  
“DUDE.” Logan stared at Dick hard in shock before glancing over his shoulder at the table against the wall, where Jackie, Amy, Danny, and Carmen were looking less than amused as Weevil and Wallace chatted. His gaze shifted to Veronica, who raised her drink at him icily before walking away from the crowd.   
  
“Veronica-” Logan was pulled back by Dick and quickly jerked away. “Dude, don’t even talk to me right now, okay?” he snapped before running after Veronica.  
  
Dick frowned, watching Logan push through the mob. “Come on, Logan! It was just a joke!”  
  
Logan tried to keep an eye on Veronica as she moved through the crowd, suddenly desperate to catch up to her. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say when he caught up to her, but there needed to be an explanation as to why Dick knew any part of their relationship somewhere in there.   
  
He nearly shoved a frat guy out of the way, just steps behind Veronica. “Hey- Veronica!” She ignored him, heading for the door, and he lunged forward, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. “Hold on a second-”  
  
“Hold on a second?” Veronica repeated, her eyes full of fire. “Okay, I’m holding- please, explain to me WHY Dick Casablancas knows such intimate, personal, _private_ details about OUR relationship. Explain to me why, in sixty seconds, you two managed to ruin my night,” she inhaled sharply, catching her breath. “Explain to me why I now have to take a shower because every thing Dick has said to me in the last two years now holds a new, _revolting_ meaning?”  
  
“I never- it was guy talk! It was stuff we talked about when we were drunk!” Logan paused, realizing just how bad that sounded, and quickly went to correct himself. “Come on, Veronica, like you didn’t talk to Jackie and Mac about us.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed, and she tugged her arm from his grasp. “That was _different_ ,” she said through gritted teeth, glaring at him. “I know they wouldn’t go to some party and shout out the info to a group of strangers, Logan! I GO to this school. I go to this school and I don’t want another reputation following me around-”  
  
A small smile perked on his lips. “What- the rep of being someone who doesn’t give blowjobs? I think you’ll be fine, Mars.”  
  
Veronica managed an icy laugh, shaking her head. “Yeah, and you wonder why I’m so self-conscious. You-”  
  
“Veronica,” Logan interrupted loudly, jabbing a warning finger at her. “I NEVER made you feel bad about yourself! Don’t fucking start.”  
  
“So...what- you telling Dick about everything I do and don’t do when we have sex was about you boasting about my _prowess_? Great job.”  
  
“No- dammit, listen- it was stuff I told him when I was drunk. _None of it_ was meant for public consumption, what kind of person do you think I am?” She raised her eyebrows, and he rolled his eyes. “Veronica, if I really wanted to embarrass us both, I would’ve brought up the whole baby thing-”  
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed. He had to bring that up like it was nothing, he had to bring it up like a threat, and for some reason it pissed her off more than anything. “Logan, you are such a-”  
  
“Fine,” he interrupted irritably. “I’m a fucking monster, I’m the bad guy, BUT I didn’t want that to happen.”  
  
Veronica nodded quickly, downing the rest of her soda. “Fine. Go get your blowjob, I’m going home.”  
  
Logan grabbed her arm again before she could walk away, jerking her back. “Don’t do that,” he said sharply. “ _Don’t_.”  
  
“Don’t do what?” she snapped, pulling her arm away. “We’re not dating anymore, go do whatever the fuck you want, Logan.”  
  
“I don’t _want_ -” Logan cut himself off before he said something he would regret, closing his eyes shortly. He opened them, focusing on Veronica. “Stop acting like I was a part of Dick’s stupid show, all right? That was all him.” Her jaw clenched, and he glared at her. “Stop acting like the fucking martyr, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica laughed, glancing at the ceiling. “Oh, yeah, I’m the martyr, Logan. Poor, little Logan, having to do some investigation that his boss and his ex told him NOT to do, and then to get embarrassed at a random party at a school he doesn’t even GO to! I can’t imagine...”  
  
“God, shut the fuck up, Veronica!” Logan groaned, “For the fucking children- shut the fuck up!”  
  
“What are you _talking_ about?” she snapped. “If anyone needs to shut up, it’s you, Logan. Always talking and berating and insulting and nothing that comes out of your mouth is relevant- are you THAT attention-starved?”  
  
Logan let out a huff of breath, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’d rather berate than spew lies, Veronica Mars.”  
  
“I do NOT-”  
  
“You know how I know when you’re lying?” he interrupted, taking a step closer to her. She waited, glaring up at him. “Your mouth is _moving_. I don’t think I’ve heard a shred of truth come out of your mouth since we’ve been together.”  
  
Veronica glared at Logan, her hands clenching into fists. “I’ve been nothing but truthful-” he laughed, and her jaw clenched. “Mostly truthful. I’ve been mostly truthful with you...” she trailed off, her eyes narrowing. “What- you think I was lying about the baby thing?”  
  
He shrugged nonchalantly. “Well, I’m not sure, now,” his eyes darkened. “You tell me.”  
  
“God- fuck you, Logan!”  
  
“No- how about you stop lying to me about everything? You think I’m that unstable? I can handle a bit of fucking truth from you, Veronica!”  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, trying to calm herself down. It was then she noticed all the eyes on them, including Wallace and their crowd, all the way in the other room. “There’s a crowd, Logan. Let’s go somewhere else and kill each other.”  
  
“Agreed,” Logan snapped, grabbing her arm and dragging her down the hallway. He shoved people aside, finally stopping at a bathroom. He threw the door open, pointing at the two girls inspecting their make-up. “Get the fuck out,” he ordered gruffly.  
  
He ignored the girls’ scowls as they exited, slamming the door behind them. He locked it with a flick of his wrist, spinning around to glare at Veronica. “Just admit it, Veronica,” he said, his voice calmer now. “You’re just pissed because Danny was all over me.”  
  
Veronica laughed, shoving her hair behind her ears. “Yeah, I’m _really_ jealous- I have more important things to worry about, Logan. If you want to mess with someone that shady, go right ahead.”  
  
“You’re the same liar in a different outfit, Veronica,” he said icily. “Don’t ever try to play me like that again.”  
  
Veronica was quiet for a moment, realizing that Logan had caught on her conspiring with Danny. “This would be a lot easier if you just stayed away.”  
  
“I told you, I’m not stopping.”  
  
“Well, neither am I,”   
  
Logan frowned slightly. “Then I guess we’re at a stalemate, aren’t we?”  
  
Veronica sighed, staring down at the floor. She licked her lips before swallowing hard, thinking about everything Jocelyn said at their last meeting. Maybe Logan was right, all she did was lie to him and there was no consideration- but why should there be, after the way he treated her? Some of it was deserving, she was sure, but not all the coldness and the hate and God, she hated him for making her feel this way. For not knowing what to feel.  
  
She lifted her head, staring not at him, but at the door behind him. She couldn’t look at him for this. “What if I had been pregnant, Logan? Right after graduation.”  
  
“God, ask me this when I’m drunker, Veronica, please,” Logan sighed deeply as he moved off the door and around Veronica. “I need at least another vodka, maybe a shot of rum-”  
  
Veronica closed her eyes shortly, her jaw clenching. “Stop with the jokes and answer the question.”  
  
“I don’t know, Veronica,” Logan dropped to the edge of the tub, rubbing his forehead with the heels of his hands. It was definitely not the topic he wanted to discuss at the moment. “I didn’t really think about it.”  
  
She turned, watching his expression carefully. “You didn’t think about it? At all?”  
  
A simple shrug. “That kid was _really_ going to fuck up our plans,” he said with a tired chuckle.  
  
“Did you want it?” she asked quietly.  
  
“Want what- the baby?” She nodded shortly, and Logan sighed, resting his chin on his knuckles. “If it happened, it happened,” he shrugged again. “I don’t know. I see Meg and Duncan, and I think it wouldn’t be so bad, but...” he smiled wryly. “They’re a bit more stable than we are.”  
  
She shrugged slightly. “So, you just didn’t think about it? At all.”  
  
“Veronica, it was your body. I would’ve liked to have thought this through together, but it was your decision...” he trailed off, sighing. “There’s no right answer to that question for you, is there?”  
  
She sat down next to Logan, making sure their bodies didn’t touch. She sighed, rubbing her knees with her hands. “After the test was negative,” she said quietly, trying to will herself from ultimately chickening out. He wanted the truth and nothing but, so be it. “I started to think about what I would’ve done if there really was a baby coming. I started thinking about Meg and how she must’ve felt being alone...”  
  
Logan’s head lifted, and he stared at Veronica, his eyes narrowing. He started to wonder where this was all coming from, before realizing she wasn’t looking at him. She looked almost ashamed, her expression something he hadn’t seen since the trial. The voice in the back of his head told him to be wary about the whole thing, but something deep inside told him to listen, that she wasn’t playing around.  
  
Veronica licked her lips slowly, gazing at the door. “I thought about how I would tell my father, about how disappointed he would’ve been. His little girl...” she trailed off, laughing as she shook her head. “His little girl, knocked up at eighteen by her delinquent boyfriend. Celeste would’ve _loved_ that.”  
  
Logan inhaled sharply, crossing, then uncrossing his arms over his chest uncomfortably. “Veronica, listen...”  
  
“I thought about getting an abortion before you came back, if I turned out to be pregnant,” Veronica blurted out before she could stop herself. Total silence met her, and she lifted her head, staring at Logan. She was quiet for a moment as she observed his stunned expression, her trembling hands clutching her knees. “I was going to go and take care of it and I wasn’t going to tell you because it would ruin us...and I wasn’t sure if either of us was dependable enough to have a baby.”  
  
“After I told you,” she continued shakily. “And you left the suite, I decided once and for all that if I was pregnant, I was going to get rid of it,” she lowered her gaze to her lap, ashamed, and not wanting to see Logan going through the emotions that she went through nearly two years ago. “You weren’t going to have any say and that was going to be that.”   
  
Veronica’s lips pressed together as she lifted her head to stare at him. He looked completely shellshocked. “Would you have left me if I had gotten the abortion without telling you?” she asked, cursing herself for allowing her voice to shake so much.  
  
“Yes,” he whispered truthfully. She was blinking back tears now and nodding, and he inhaled deeply, trying to look at her as she turned away from him. “Veronica-”  
  
“Shut up,” A tear slipped down her face, and she hastily wiped at it before he could notice. “After I got the test with Jackie, I was sitting in her car and I realized I couldn’t do it. I would have to do it alone, but if I stayed with the baby, you would be there and I wouldn’t be alone...I was raped and alone and I didn’t want to...” her face crumbled, and she quickly lowered her head, covering her face with her hands. “I just didn’t want to do it again. I didn’t want to be alone, again.”  
  
Logan swallowed hard, blinking back the tears in his eyes. “You were _never_ alone,” he whispered shakily as he reached for her. “You were never alone, Veronica. I was never going to leave you. Not over that.”  
  
Veronica felt his hand on her shoulder and jumped, nearly jerking away as she wiped her eyes. “Don’t,” she said, sharper than she intended.  
  
Logan shook his head, his hand finding her knee as he slid closer to her. “Stop it,” he mumbled, awkwardly wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She tried to push him away, but he held on, pressing his cheek against the top of her head. “You’re not alone, Veronica.”  
  
“Let go of me, Logan,” Veronica whispered, her jaw clenching as she tried to will herself to stop crying. She suddenly felt so tired, as if this knowledge had weighed her down for so long. She didn’t know why she felt so guilt about it, especially when nothing had come of it, but whatever the reason, she knew Logan understood. The look in his eyes told her he understood how big of a deal it all was.  
  
“You’re not alone, Veronica,” Logan leaned back as Veronica pushed at him one last time before grabbing her shoulders, holding her still. “I don’t want you to ever think you were alone, Veronica,” he said, his voice shaking. “I never would’ve left you,”   
  
“Logan-” Veronica’s eyes welled with fresh tears, and he pressed his forehead against hers, letting out a weak, tired sigh. She shook her head, trying to push him away, but he held on strong. He was too close, way too close. “Logan, stop-”  
  
“I was never going to leave you, Veronica,” Logan said firmly. She stared at him and he gazed back, his hand slipping down her back. Her eyes drifted to his mouth and he inhaled shakily, leaning in. “I’m here,” he whispered, his mouth brushing over hers. “I promise, I’m here-”  
  
Something slammed against the door, and both jumped back, staring at the door.   
  
Before the situation could get awkward, Logan jumped to his feet, walking over to the door. “Couldn’t find another bathroom?” he yelled, unlocking the door.  
  
Veronica wiped at her face, climbing to her feet and walking after Logan. He flung the door open, poking his head out and observing the crowded hallway. She gripped the bottom of his sweater, trying to look over his shoulder at the chaos around them. Various party-goers were watching something down the hallway, and she frowned, inching between Logan and the door.  
  
“What happened?” Veronica asked loudly. She spotted Jackie and Amy eying the situation from the end of the hall, Jackie’s eyes widening as she found Veronica and Logan.  
  
A tall blonde in a Hearst college sweatshirt shrugged. “Some dude just went running out of that room,” she pointed at the dark room down the hallway. “Weirdo.”  
  
Logan and Veronica glanced at each other before moving out of the bathroom. Veronica walked toward the room, Logan right behind her, his hand on her lower back as she pushed through the crowd. She peered into the dark room, frowning slightly. “Everyone okay?” she called.   
  
No answer.   
  
“Hold on,” Logan mumbled as Veronica started to walk in. He grabbed her arm, gently pulling her back before walking inside. “Hello?” he froze at the sight of shoeless feet, and the still shape attached to them at the edge of the bed across the room. “ _Fuck_.”  
  
Logan rushed forward, stopping at the foot of the bed. The girl was partially dressed, her blouse opened and her white bra exposed. He dropped in front of the tiny brunette, gently placing his fingers on her neck as he felt around for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt one, adjusting his hold to her shoulder as he shook her. “Are you okay?” he said loudly.  
  
Veronica watched from the door, unsure if she should run in there or not. She could make out Logan’s form, thanks to his bright shirt, and the faint outline of feet. He seemed to move something, and it was then she saw the shiny silver polish on the girl’s feet, and the silver anklet. “Oh my God.”  
  
“What’s going on?” Jackie asked, trying to look over Veronica’s shoulder into the room.   
  
Logan carefully turned the girl over, feeling his heart stop at the sight of her face. He was going crazy, there was no way another one looked like Veronica. No way. “Hey,” he ran his hand over the girl’s face. “Can you hear me?”  
  
The girl’s eyes slowly opened, and she blinked, giving Logan a vague smile. “Hi...”  
  
He returned the smile, trying to button up her shirt. “Hi, you came in here by yourself?”  
  
Her eyes started to close until Logan shook her. “I-I don’t remember...”  
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed, and she started to walk into the room. “Logan-”  
  
Logan's hand flew up, stopping Veronica cold. “No- Lamb already thinks we're both involved. You can't be here,” he dug into his pocket, pulling out his keys and tossing them at Jackie. “Get my car- hurry up,” Jackie caught the keys, turning and rushing down the hallway.  
  
“You could be messing up evidence, Logan!” Veronica said sharply. “You need to get away from her now.”  
  
“Stop talking about her like she’s dead,” Logan said shakily. “She’s fine, and she needs to go to the hospital.”  
  
“Logan,” Veronica said firmly, taking a step forward. “What are you planning on doing- taking her to the hospital by yourself? You’ve been drinking, and the police _will_ question you.”  
  
“No, they won’t, ‘cause Jackie’s going to help her in,” he returned his attention to the girl, gently lifting her up against his chest. “C'mon, sweetie, we're gonna walk a bit, okay?”  
  
“We should’ve just called the hospital-” Veronica jumped as her phone started to ring. She reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out her phone and answering. “Hello,” she said tersely, watching as Logan carefully gathered the girl in his arms.  
  
“Veronica!” Wallace exclaimed on the other end. “Where the hell are you, girl? You went missing.”  
  
She sighed, shaking her head as Logan lifted the girl up in his arms, carrying her toward the door. “I’m somewhere in the house, we found some girl passed out, we think she might have been drugged and Logan’s screwing around with evidence.”  
  
Logan shot Veronica a glare as he moved around her, out the door. “Let’s just go, Veronica,” he muttered.  
  
Veronica followed, her phone attached to her ear. “Just meet us at the front, okay? Who’s with you?”  
  
“Dick, Sean, Casey, Danny, Carmen, and Weevil. Amy and Jackie went to find a bathroom- why?”  
  
Veronica was quiet for a moment, considering her next question and wondering how she was going to soften the blow. Finally, she decided discretion wasn’t necessary at a time like this. Suspect everyone. “Have they all been with you? Since Logan and I left?”  
  
Wallace was quiet for a moment. “Casey and Sean just showed up, I don’t know where Weevil and Dick went before now.”  
  
Veronica jaw clenched as she followed Logan to the front door. “So, it was just you and the girls for how long? Five, ten minutes?”  
  
“Dick and Weevil disappeared for a bit, but Dick was probably just hitting on some sorority chicks. I don’t know if Sean and Casey came to us first or mingled- why?”  
  
“Meet us at the front. If the others wanna keep partying, fine, but we gotta go.”  
  
“Wha- Veronica-”  
  
Veronica hung up on him, leaning forward and grabbing Logan’s shirt. He glanced over his shoulder at her, and she pressed her hand against his lower back to get his attention completely. “Wallace is going to meet us up front.”  
  
Logan nodded, ignoring the eyes on him as he made his way to the front entrance. “You guys can follow us, then,” he smiled grimly at Veronica. “Bitching party, huh?”  
  
“Yep,” Veronica peered down at the girl, who was somewhere between conscious and nearly comatose. She pushed the girl’s eyelid back, frowning as her eye rolled up to the back of her head. “We have to get her to the hospital,” she said quietly.  
  
“What have I been saying for the last five minutes?” Logan glanced down at the girl as they reached the front. “Still with us, baby?” he asked the girl loudly.  
  
Veronica smiled as she spotted Wallace, keys in hand and Amy at his side. “Wallace, can you take Amy home? I’m going to go with Logan.”  
  
Wallace frowned slightly. “This is what you told me to come here for? I thought I was going with you guys.”  
  
Amy’s eyes widened as she observed the girl in Logan’s arms, quickly rushing to hold the door open for him. “Is she all right?” she asked as she followed Logan.   
  
“She will be,” Logan said shortly, walking to his truck, which Jackie had parked right in front of the house and was patiently waiting.  
  
Veronica grabbed Wallace’s arm, leading him out the door and after Logan and company. “If you want to come with us, that’s okay, but you have to wait outside. It’s going to look shady if we all storm in there.”  
  
Wallace shrugged, grabbing Amy’s arm and leading her toward his car. “Fine, we’re gonna follow you guys- who’s leading.”  
  
“Logan,” Veronica said quickly, pulling out her car keys. She watched as Logan carefully placed the girl into the backseat, and Jackie jumped out of the driver’s seat, running around the car to the back. She climbed in, gingerly placing the girl’s head in her lap before Logan slammed the door shut.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica stared at the ceiling of her bedroom, absently rubbing Backup’s head. The sounds of Portishead wafted softly from the living room, not enough to drown out the loud ticking of her clock.  
  
The girl- Allie Mather- had indeed taken something at the kegger. No one could figure out if it was something she had taken willingly or something that was slipped in her drink. She didn’t remember what happened before, during, or after her stint in the frat bedroom, no rape had occurred, and the police had left frustrated.  
  
More puzzling than anything was the fact that Allie Mather wasn’t a stripper. She was a champion track star from Alabama. She wasn’t a stripper and never had been. Either this was a random rum, coke, and roofie incident, or their little rapist friend was shaking up the game.  
  
It wasn’t too long before Veronica’s thoughts drifted to Logan. She felt guilty for being self-involved when it was possible that a girl was almost raped at that kegger, but it was an impossible subject to avoid.   
  
Something had happened at the party- there was a level of understanding now. They had fought and screamed and Logan had been an asshole for most of their time in the same room, but when she had told him the complete and utter truth, he had softened. She still felt angry at herself for being so vulnerable in front of him after their argument, but if he was planning on shoving it in her face, he didn’t let it show at the hospital.  
  
He had stayed outside as she and Jackie helped Allie inside, and stayed until they returned. He didn’t say a word as he helped Jackie back in his car, but the look he gave Veronica was almost undescribable. She couldn’t say it was anger or hate or anything in that vicinity- it was something gentler. She couldn’t quite place what it was, but for the first time in a while, she didn’t feel uncomfortable or defensive when he looked at her.  
  
Veronica found herself hoping that Logan went straight home after their great hospital adventure, that he hadn’t planned on calling Danny to see if she needed a ride. She still didn’t trust that woman.   
  
She sighed, curling on her side. “Just you and me, boy,” she said quietly, staring at her dog. “It’s a bit lonely, right?”  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang, and Veronica jumped, turning to her side. She picked up her cell, quickly answering it. “Hello?”  
  
“Do you think it’s our fault?”  
  
Veronica frowned, slowly sitting up. “Logan?”  
  
“Do you?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
He sighed on the other end. “This is the second- no, _third_ time...we were in the bathroom consulting our feelings- shouldn’t we have been out in the party, looking for a rapist?”  
  
Veronica sighed, gathering her knees up to her chest. “Logan, I think the rapist knows who we are by now. He was probably waiting for us to get distracted to strike. If he _did_ strike. It could’ve been just a random date rape scenario.”  
  
“This is- we can’t win,” Logan laughed. “When...when we wake up tomorrow, another rape will have happened. Another rape will have happened and we’re nowhere close to finding out...”  
  
“Logan, calm down,” Veronica said firmly. “There isn’t going to be another rape.”  
  
“But there _will_ be,” he said quickly. “There will be and it’s going to be our fault because we didn’t work hard enough or fast enough or whatever the fuck. How are we going to catch this guy, Veronica?”  
  
Veronica shrugged as though he could see her, falling back on her pillow. “We keep trying. We can’t give up, because that’s what he wants us to do.” Logan didn’t say anything, and she sighed, closing her eyes. “It’ll be fine, Logan. Get some sleep, okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” he said quickly.  
  
“Seriously, Logan. Just get some sleep. Don’t think about it, because it’s going to kill you, okay? Just sleep.”  
  
“I will,” he said hurriedly. “I’ll...I’ll take some pills or something and I’ll sleep. I promise.”  
  
She nodded. “Good,” she said, sighing as a hint of drowsiness snuck in.   
  
“Okay. Good night.”  
  
Veronica stifled a yawn, stretching an arm over her head. “Night, Logan.”  
  
“Love you.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes shot open as Logan hung up. She frowned, glancing at her phone. Did he just say what she thought he said? Did it slip out? Did he mean it? Her eyes narrowed as if her phone was the offender, her frown growing.  
  
Suddenly, her phone rang again.  
  
She brought the Sidekick to her ear, pressing the appropriate button. “Yes?”  
  
“I-I didn’t...it slipped out,” Logan chuckled. “I didn’t mean it, Veronica. It was impulse. Robotic.”  
  
Veronica found herself smiling before she could stop herself, covering her eyes and embarrassed for them both. “I figured.”  
  
“I didn’t mean it,” he repeated, firmer this time. “Don’t get the wrong idea.”  
  
“Got it,” she said shortly, trying to fight back the grin as if he could see her. “You’re just tired. Go to bed.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
After a long moment, Logan hung up.  
  
Veronica removed the phone from her ear, staring at it. With a small laugh, she tossed the phone across the bed and rolled on her side. She closed her eyes, trying not to think of Logan Echolls and his mouth. If anything, Logan was an honest man, whether he wanted to be or not.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What aren’t you telling me, Logan?"

**_Now..._**  
  
Veronica pulled up in front of the Casablancas’ estate, observing the handful of cars parked haphazardly on the sprawling lawn. Three o’clock in the morning and they would be having a party. Of course. At least she knew Logan was there, his XTerra was the only car parked neatly in front of the garage.   
  
She glanced down at her outfit, realizing just how bad this situation could go. She wasn’t sure who was in there, but waltzing inside in a tight black lace mini dress and black fuck-me pumps wouldn’t make the walk any easier. Hopefully, Logan would open the door and guide her in before Dick saw.  
  
Veronica glanced at Backup in the backseat, giving him a smile before climbing out of the car. As she made her way up the stone pathway, she was certain that she was insane. She should’ve waited until the morning to call him- even if the information needed to be exchanged, she was sure she could’ve waited. Then again, she had to tell him her plan before he found out the hard way. Or maybe she just wanted to see him after he chose to ignore her for two weeks. She didn’t know what she was doing anymore.  
  
The doorbell was rung, and she knew it was too late to turn back.  
  
The door was flung open, and Veronica’s eyes widened as she came face to face with Kendall Casablancas. Kendall seemed just as impressed, looking her up and down in slight disgust. Veronica forced a smile on her face, crossing her arms over her chest. “Kendall-”  
  
“I _have_ that outfit,” Kendall interrupted curtly. Veronica’s mouth opened, and Kendall rolled her eyes, looking down the hallway. “DICK! Your stripper’s here!”  
  
“No-” Veronica said loudly as Kendall walked away. She inhaled sharply as Dick came running down the hallway, forcing a blank look on her face.  
  
“I didn’t order a strip-” Dick was cut off by the extreme shock that took over his face, a pleased smile curling on his lips. “Veronica Mars! What a surprise- came to join our party? All the boys are here-”  
  
She sighed, tightening her arms around her chest. “I’m here to see Logan, Dick.”  
  
His eyebrows rose. “I see that. Dressing all _sexy_ for your ex...”  
  
“Dick, I was on a _case_.”  
  
“Sure, you were. You and Logan are a little bit kinky, huh?”  
  
Veronica’s lips pressed together as she fought to keep her composure. “Where’s Logan, Dick?”  
  
He pointed up the stairs vaguely. “Last room on the right. Are you sure you don’t wanna party with us?”  
  
She forced a tight, cold smile. “Yeah, maybe the next time I’m drugged and unconscious, how about that?”  
  
He had the decency to look abashed for a mere moment before grinning. “So, that’s a yes?”  
  
“No.” She pushed past Dick into the mansion, walking quickly past the living room before the guys could notice her. It was an effort made in vain, however, because as soon as Casey noticed her, the hoots and hollers started.  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes, jogging up the stairs. They could think whatever they wanted to about her, she just didn’t care anymore. She just hoped they didn’t decide to come to her when they had a problem in the near future- she was certain she was going to tell them to fuck off, no matter how much money they could’ve thrown at her. At least there was some solace in the fact that Logan wasn’t hanging around those idiots.  
  
Logan grinned, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom as he absently turned the television off. He titled his head, adjusting the cell phone against his ear. “Gee, Danny, if I didn’t know any better, I would think you were asking me to the prom.”  
  
Danny laughed on the other end. “Maybe I am, I never went to my own prom, you know.”   
  
“I’m not a very good date. Or patient. I don’t wait until midnight to try to get into your pants, so, you’ve been warned.”  
  
A long pause. “Well, luckily, I’m not a patient person, either.”  
  
His eyebrows rose in amusement. “ _Really_. So, what would that give me? Two, maybe three hours?”  
  
“Try two minutes after picking me up.”  
  
“I can be there in five minutes,” She laughed loudly on the other end, and his smile grew. “No, really. You wanna go out or something? Hang out? A couple of drinks, maybe dinner...”  
  
“You mean a _date_?”  
  
He frowned slightly, wondering why he didn’t use that word to begin with. He wondered if Dick was right, if he was waiting too long to jump back into that dating pool. Dick kept telling him all he needed was two weeks to get over it, but now, he was going on two months. He was certainly getting antsy, two months was a long time to go without sex or any kind of physical contact, but something in him was worried about Veronica finding out.   
  
Before he could start feeling too guilty, he remembered the fact that Veronica had gone out on a date with some co-ed named Simon from her psychology class. Wallace was indeed no help to Veronica Mars when he was teetering on “drunk as hell.” If she was so willing to move on, he didn’t know what he was waiting for. “Yes. A date. You and I.”  
  
“All right. How about this Thursday, after I get off?” she paused, and he laughed, getting a giggle out of her. “Work! After I get off _work_ , you perv!”  
  
“Fine, it’s a date,” he paused dramatically. “So, am I getting sex or what?”  
  
She laughed. “What kind of whore do you take me for?”  
  
“I’m just saying! What if I totally disappoint? It’ll be damaging to my already fragile ego.”  
  
“Well, you're a good dancer, so I know you'll know what you're doing. You like to keep eye contact, so I know you'll be attentive,” Danny paused. “And I know you like to have fun, so, why not?” she sighed. “I’m all talk, Logan Echolls. You’re gonna have to wait until date number three, or something.”  
  
“I figured,” his head lifted at the sharp knock on his door, and he sat up with a sigh. “I’ll talk to you later, Dick’s holding a private kegger in his living room,” he hung up, throwing his phone on the bed before walking to the door. “You guys better be in togas, man!” he yelled before flinging the door open. There stood Veronica, dressed in her dark vixen attire, complete with red lips. An annoyed sigh escaped him, and his eyes narrowed. “You’re not my toga party...”  
  
She gave him a simple shake of her head. “Nope.”  
  
Logan stared at Veronica, hating her at that moment. He was ready to move on, and was making the honest effort, and yet, here she was, looking the way she did. Hot. Smoking. Total _mucho masturbation_ material. God damn her. “You’re probably lost. The Bunny Ranch is in _Nevada_...”  
  
Veronica’s eyebrows rose, and she nodded, a hint of a smile on her face. “Gosh, I _knew_ I should’ve taken that last exit...” she trailed off, glancing up at him. “Can I come in?”  
  
“What’s the password.”  
  
“ _Logan_.”  
  
He shrugged, holding the door open. “Good enough. Enter.”  
  
Veronica walked inside his bedroom, glancing around briefly. Sure enough, Cassidy was absolutely right. On the dresser were piles of papers and files, and there was an open phonebook off in the corner. She could understand the need for the truth. With a sharp intake of breath, she spun around to face him as he closed the door. “I’ll make it quick.”  
  
Logan leaned against the door, a small grin on his lips. “So, you’re just here for a quickie?”  
  
“Stop it,” she nervously pulled down her dress over her thighs when she caught him staring at her legs, the gesture getting his attention. “I’m trying out this whole honesty thing, and I wanted to tell you before you found out from someone else.”  
  
The smile was gone from his face now as he watched her face. “I’m listening.”  
  
“I’m going to go undercover at Club Thin, whether you like it or not,” his eyebrows rose, and she quickly continued. “I think these strippers are getting targeted at the Club and not the Wildcat, no matter what Lamb or the detectives are saying. Yes, they work at the Wildcat, but the drinks flow more freely at Thin and remember what happened to Jackie? She was just like these girls- she wasn’t pay attention to what she was drinking-”  
  
“What about the girl at that kegger?” Logan interrupted, still a bit stunned that she decided to tell him the truth before it got out of hand. He was almost proud of her, even if it did seem to make her a bit nervous. “She’s not a stripper, and she wasn’t at Thin.”  
  
“Slow down, Sparky, she _was_ ,” Veronica grinned, pleased, as she took a step towards him. “I have several of Allie’s friend who can vouch that she was at Club Thin just one day before the drugging, and she table danced. Men threw money at her as she danced. Like Amy.”  
  
“And Jackie,” Logan murmured.  
  
Veronica nodded, stopping right in front of him. “Exactly. Know what another term for stripper is?” Logan’s eyes narrowed, and her smile grew. “ _Stripteaser_. Neither Allie or Jackie were nude when they danced, but they showed skin. Weevil said Jackie was showing off her stomach playfully, while Allie’s friends said she just took off her cardigan.”  
  
Logan leaned closer against the door, inhaling Veronica’s scent. Was she purposely driving him nuts or was she just genuinely excited to have a solid lead in the case? Maybe both, she was tricky like that. “So, that means the list of victims could be more vast than we-”  
  
“No!” Veronica grabbed Logan’s shirt, tugging on it for emphasis. “According to all of Allie’s friends, she’s is- was- a confident, attractive girl. She never went more than two months without a boyfriend, and all the guys were crazy about her. She had that universally loved personality or something.”  
  
“Like you?”  
  
“I’m not done _talking_ ,” she sang, smoothing down Logan’s shirt. “He started with strippers, whose only crimes seems to be stripping for cash. If you don’t provide the dough, they don’t show skin. Now, he’s moving on to girls who wouldn’t dare to strip for money, but are sexually appealing. Girls who flaunt their sexuality in a way,” she licked her lips as she caught her breath before looking up at Logan. “This guy is going after girls who are teasing him. Mocking him, if you will. I’m convinced.”  
  
Logan was silent for a moment, angry at himself for getting so affected by Veronica. For wanting to grab her and kiss her at that moment. For finding her excitement and suddenly talkative state so damn attractive. He needed to get away from her. “But Allie wasn’t raped,” he muttered, slipping out of Veronica’s space.  
  
Veronica watched him move around the room, unable to stop from feeling slightly awkward. She hadn’t realized until then just how close they really wore, that she could’ve just kissed him if she wanted to. If he had wanted her to. He was looking good, if a bit pale, and the hair just a bit too long, but he was still attractive. Was this really why she came there? Just to see him? She felt so pathetic, especially considering he wasn’t showing any interest whatsoever in her.  
  
“She wasn’t raped because someone interrupted, I think,” she mumbled, throwing her hair over her shoulder. “Someone must’ve walked in or knocked or the guy just got freaked out and ran...”  
  
Logan smiled slightly, leaning against his dresser. “You decided to show up at three o’clock in the morning to tell me that?”  
  
She nodded slowly. “You needed to know- I didn’t really put it all together until I was in my car. I was just going to tell you about the club thing, then it all clicked.”  
  
“You think it’s a power thing.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Logan eyed her carefully, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well, then how do you know I’m not the rapist?”  
  
Veronica lowered her gaze, his question a quick and harsh reminder of their final fight as a couple. “I never thought you were rough with me for the power, Logan,” she said quietly.  
  
“Good.”  
  
She finally looked up at him, sighing. “I’m realizing that maybe we shouldn’t hold to heart everything that was said that night, you know?” he slowly nodded, and she shrugged. “You’re not a loser.”  
  
“I know,” Logan was quiet for a moment, watching Veronica carefully. “How was the date with Simon?”  
  
Veronica immediately flushed, lowering her head. She would figure out how he found out later, the abruptness of the question was enough to keep her stunned for at least a couple of hours. “Fine. It was fine. He’s going into forensics and he’s sweet. He’s from Ohio and he likes The Von Blondies-”  
  
He nodded slowly, refusing to let the unintentional sting of her words hit him. “Sweet, normal, dorky, and harmless...just your type.”  
  
She lifted her head, and the mask was back in place. “Jealous?”  
  
Logan simply shrugged. “It’s your life, _Ronnie_.”  
  
Her jaw clenched at the sudden iciness in his voice, and she tried to convince herself that it was the possessiveness sneaking in, that he wasn’t really trying to be an asshole and controlling. It was only jealousy. “You’re all Danny talks about.”  
  
“Yeah, well, I’m very charming. Are you going on another date with him?”  
  
Veronica was silent until Logan raised his eyebrows expectantly. “Tomorrow.”  
  
Logan sighed deeply, yet again growing angry at himself and his damn emotions. The disappointment hit hard, and the flash of shame in her eyes wasn’t enough to stop it. “At least his name isn’t Piz.”  
  
She ignored his last comment, watching his expression cautiously. “Come on, like you’re not dating? Messing around?”  
  
“Messing around, no. Dating, yes.” For a moment, he was elated as he saw the slight pain in her eyes, but then she blinked and it was gone, replaced by that familiar blank mask. “Danny couldn’t resist,” he added, his voice shaking despite the malice he tried to put in it.  
  
Veronica’s lips pressed together as she nodded slowly. “Enjoy it,” she said simply, turning and heading for the door.   
  
Logan’s eyes closed shortly, and he mentally smacked himself. “Hey,” Veronica turned her head slightly, waiting. “Keith is going away for a couple of weeks-”  
  
“I know. He has a case in New Jersey.”  
  
“Yeah. I...” Logan sighed, shrugging. “I don’t know how to do things with him gone.”  
  
Veronica nodded briefly. “I know. That’s why he told me to sub for him,” she turned, facing Logan completely. “We have to stop this, Logan. We have to stop hurting each other for the hell of it,” Logan didn’t reply, just continued to stare at her, and she shook her head. “We need to grow up.”  
  
Logan was stubbornly quiet for a moment, a frown on his lips. “You dated Simon first,” he mumbled.  
  
“Irrelevant!” she exclaimed, feeling the tension successfully bubble over. “I’m not your girlfriend anymore, Logan. I deserve to move on- I _need_ to move on!”  
  
He nodded quickly, turning away from her. “So do I.” A long pause. “And I reserve the right to make this guy’s life a living _hell_ for as long as you’re dating,”  
  
“Don’t you dare, I already have one dad,” Veronica suddenly laughed, shaking her head. “How immature _are_ you!”  
  
“What- because I don’t want you to date another guy? You’re flipping out because I’m dating Danny!”  
  
“That’s different- I _know_ her!” he laughed, and she glared at him before shooting her gaze to the pile of papers behind him. “At least it’s not a stripper, right?”  
  
Logan’s jaw clenched. “I’m doing it for Jackie.”  
  
Veronica’s eyebrows rose. “You’re dating the _bartender_ for Jackie?”  
  
“NO! I’m doing all of this for Jackie! You getting involved is seriously fucking me up! Now I gotta worry about you and her-”  
  
“Just don’t worry about me, Logan! I’m fine-”  
  
“I have to worry when you’re involved!” he yelled, pushing off the dresser. “This is all because of you, I’m involved in all of this because of _you_ -” he suddenly spun around, violently shoving all his files off the dresser. Veronica stepped back as he moved toward her, papers flying around the room. “I’m trying to figure this out before YOU get hurt!”  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, stepping back away from him. “I’m fine, Logan! I have Backup and the stupid alarm system-”  
  
“Stupid alarm system? The only reason I got the damn thing installed was because you wanted to live in that shitty apartment!” Logan gestured around vaguely, as if said apartment were somehow around them. “You think I moved into that hell hole for my health? You think I did that for _me_? I did that for YOU. Because YOU wanted it!” he pointed at her accusingly, anger flashing in his eyes. “I did it all because of _you_!”  
  
Veronica rubbed her lips together, feeling her lipstick get sticky from the friction. “You should’ve told me,” she whispered.  
  
Logan chuckled. “Yeah, ‘cause you would’ve listened, right?”  
  
She was silent for a moment, realizing how close he had been to grabbing her. For some reason, the dating talk set him off, but there was something else there. He didn’t really blow up until she mentioned the case again. Something was wrong. “What aren’t you telling me, Logan?” she asked quietly, glancing up at him.  
  
“About what?” he snapped.  
  
“About the case.”  
  
Logan shook his head, inhaling and catching her scent again. He was so close he could make out the shape of her bra against the lace, could see the flush on her cheeks from the short, fiery argument. “You have to go,” he said quickly, moving away from her.   
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed in confusion as he walked away. “Logan, what-”  
  
“If you stay, I’m going to grab you and not let go,” he interrupted, his voice shaking. “You look...I don’t...look, you really have to go, Veronica,”  
  
Veronica felt her heart begin to race once she figured out what he was talking about, her cheeks burning now as she realized why exactly he was so distant their whole conversation. “I thought you wanted-”  
  
“I was wrong. Like always. Leave.”  
  
“Logan-”  
  
“It’s late, Veronica, and we’re both tired. Go.” Logan waved vaguely at the door. “Bounce.”  
  
Veronica frowned faintly, inching for the door. “Why are you so nervous?”  
  
He laughed slightly, following her. “It’s been two months, V. I’m just a bit peckish, and you’re not helping. You wanna keep your damn scruples, fine, I’m honoring that decision,” Veronica slowly smiled, and Logan sighed, realizing he said too much. “Just go,”  
  
Veronica threw the door open, eyeing Logan. After all his sexual talk that made her blush and uncomfortable all those times, she finally had him. This was not going to slide. “Do you wanna _bang_ me, Logan?” he rolled his eyes, and she laughed, her smile growing. “Do you think I look hot right about now? Are you gonna take a cold shower when I’m gone?”  
  
“Good night, Veronica.”  
  
“Come on, tell me, are you going to hob your nob when I leave? Walk the dog? Wax the turtle?” she rubbed her hands together, grinning openly. “Pop your weasel? Jerk the gherkin? Are you going to find Nemo, Logan?”  
  
Logan pushed a giggling Veronica out of his room, shaking his head as a smile played on his lips. “Your creativity astounds me, Veronica Mars,” he said before slamming the door.  
  
“That’s what he said!”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan shoved his pen in his mouth, glancing over the various photographs spread out over the table. Tiny the bouncer allowed him to stick around after closing, just because Danny allowed it, and he was using the downtime to try to put two and two together. He was thankful that she had ordered everyone to stay away from him while he was working. Word had gotten around that he was working for the biggest private detective in Neptune, and no one wanted to mess with someone who was working on a case so near and dear.  
  
However, shockingly, none of the girls had figured out who Veronica was, and that was something of a miracle. She wasn’t at the club tonight, he knew that much. She had to work at the Hut, and he was relieved. There would be no awkwardness or tension, their schedules had worked out just fine for them.  
  
He glanced up as loud laughter rang through the empty club, Danny was busy joking around with a group of strippers and bouncers, while some other male employees swept and mopped. He met Danny’s gaze, and her laughter faded, giving him a shy smile. He quickly glanced back at his work, sliding the new picture in front of his notebook: Allie Mather.  
  
Logan thought about what Veronica had said, a sigh escaping him. He knew she was going to go undercover no matter what he said, but he was going to be sure to be there when she was.   
  
“Hey!”  
  
Logan looked up from his work, catching Danny dashing over to him. He smiled, leaning back in his chair as she nearly jumped on his lap, giving him a quick kiss. “Hey...are you almost done?”  
  
“Yep,” she wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head to stare into his eyes. “I’m almost done, and then it’s on to date number...” she held up two fingers dramatically, waving them with a flourish in front of his face. “Two.”  
  
He cringed playfully. “We gotta stop going on dates at two in the morning....I’m getting mixed signals.”  
  
“The wretched life you lead- what’s this?” Danny leaned over, picking up the photo of Amy. “This is your work stuff?”  
  
“Yeah,” Logan gently took the picture out of her grasp, setting it down on the table. “Okay, I want you to look at something,” she tilted back with a grin as he leaned forward, fixing the pictures. “Come on, Danny, look at them.”  
  
Danny turned completely, staring at the photos. “Okay. What am I looking at, other than my former co-workers and a handful of girls I don’t know?”  
  
He squeezed her hips gently, leaning forward and gazing at the pictures over her shoulder. “Call me crazy, but do any of these girls bear any sort of resemblance to Veronica?”  
  
Danny frowned, peering down at the pictures. She squinted, tilting her head to the side. “Um... _no_.” she paused, picking up the photo of Janelle Paterson. “This girl does. If Veronica had dark hair.”  
  
Logan nodded, grabbing the photo out of her hand. “That’s what I thought,” he murmured. She frowned, staring at him, and he shook his head, gesturing toward the other pictures. “You honestly don’t think any of these other girls look like Veronica?”  
  
She sighed slightly. “Why are we talking about Veronica?”  
  
“Because I think this whole thing might be more personal than I thought.”  
  
Danny laughed. “It _isn’t_!” He gave her a hard look, and she shook her head, gently holding his chin up so he was staring into her eyes. “If it was personal, the son of a bitch would’ve raped Veronica. He didn’t. End of story.”   
  
“I think there’s more to this,” Logan mumbled, turning to stare at the pictures again.   
  
“I think you’re wrong. Very wrong. And a little obsessed,” she smiled slightly. “I think _someone_ needs some ice cream and a massage...”  
  
Logan lifted his head, a faint laugh escaping him. “How do we go from CSI-ing to ice cream and massages?”  
  
Danny shrugged, jumping off his lap. “I’ve been craving it all night, and you’re really tense,” she leaned down, giving him a bright smile. “Kiss, please.”  
  
Logan grinned, leaning forward and kissing her softly. “Hurry up, I’m bored.”  
  
He watched her dash off, smiling slightly as he returned his attention to the work in front of him. The whole thing with Danny was relatively new. Straight up physical with dashes of emotional slipping in every so often. She was funny and bright and it was a nice change after all the tension and pain that came from dating Veronica.  
  
However, he found himself still missing her. He didn’t know how many times he had caught himself thinking about her, and just how many dates she had gone on with that damn Simon guy. If Wallace was to be trusted, that whole thing was a bust, a break-up waiting to happen. He hoped it happened sooner rather than later.   
  
Logan reached for the folder holding copies of Lindsay Morgan’s autopsy and crime scene photos, then stopped, realizing if he started looking at those, he wouldn’t be able to sleep. He didn’t know how Veronica did it.  
  
“Logan! I’m ready!”  
  
Logan grinned, quickly gathering his files and shoving them into his book bag. He couldn’t complain- he was getting out of Dick’s house, getting away from Dick and a clingy Beaver, not thinking about Veronica, and was getting free massages. Life was good.  
  
“What movie are we watching tonight?” he asked as he jogged to catch up with Danny.  
  
“ _Double Indemnity_!” she said with a smile as he appeared next to her.  
  
“Ooh, good one,” Logan said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “Let’s see if we can get through half of it this time...”  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
Veronica knew how they got into bathroom at yet another UCSD party. Logan had grabbed her arm and dragged her in there. That wasn’t the problem.  
  
The problem was why exactly he had dragged her in there.   
  
At the moment, he had her pinned against the locked door, his mouth furiously sucking on her neck, his hands pushing her skirt over her thighs. She gasped at the feel of his cold hands on her bare skin, her knees opening for him as he slipped his knee between her legs.  
  
“Logan,” Veronica gasped, biting back a moan as he moved his mouth down between her breasts. “Wait- let’s talk about this-”  
  
“Talk about what?” he mumbled, glaring at her. “I want to fuck you. The end.”  
  
She clutched at his hair before he could return to his task, holding him so they were staring at each other. “No. About the fight,” she grabbed his hand, the knuckles still red. “About _that_.”  
  
Logan’s jaw clenched as he glanced at his hand. Then, a smile was on his face as he straightened up, leaving a soft kiss on Veronica’s lips. “Maybe fighting just turns me on...”  
  
She moved her face away, the back of her head hitting the door. “You broke the guy’s nose, Logan.”  
  
“Yeah, well, he shouldn’t have said shit about my mother, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica nodded, running her hands down Logan’s chest. “What he said was rude, tasteless, and, generally, unforgivable. I know. But you shouldn’t have hit him,” Logan started to pull away, and she grabbed his shirt, pulling him back. “I know he got you angry, Logan, but if he presses charges-”  
  
“He won’t.”  
  
“What if he does?”  
  
Logan smirked, running his hands over Veronica’s breasts. “But he _won’t_. The fucker was drunk, he probably won’t even know why he has a broken nose in the morning.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes closed as Logan lifted her shirt up, his fingers brushing over her bra. “I’m not going to fuck you because you’re on some kind of high...” she warned him shakily.  
  
He grinned, pressing his mouth against her neck as he grinded his hips against hers. “No, you’re gonna fuck me because you’re so fucking turned on right now, right?”  
  
“Yes,” she breathed as he slipped one hand between her legs. She gasped, her eyes opening and locking on his. “Wallace is probably looking for us...”  
  
“Let him,” Logan muttered, smiling as Veronica started to undo his jeans. “I haven’t heard your phone ringing yet,” A sharp breath escaped him as she started to stroke him, and he quickly grabbed her hips, lifting her up against the wall.  
  
Veronica wrapped her arms and legs around him, inhaling deeply. “Logan, hold on-” he froze, waiting. “You don’t have to talk about this with me, okay? You can see a therapist.”  
  
“ _No_ ,” he said quickly, running his hand over her breasts. “Come on, Veronica,” he whispered, a smile on his lips. “I’m waiting...”  
  
“You need to talk to someone-” she stifled a groan as she slid on top of him, biting her lip as he immediately pinned her against the wall. “It doesn’t have to be me,” she gasped as their hips began to thrust, her hold on his waist tightening.   
  
Logan bit down on Veronica’s shoulder, switching his grip to her thighs. “I hated her...” he mumbled.   
  
Veronica’s eyes opened, and she pressed her cheek against his, holding onto his hair firmly. “Hated who?”  
  
“My mother,” he groaned, his hold on her legs tightening as he thrust harder. “I thought she had run away and left me, and it was so unforgivable...I hate her even more now for really leaving me alone.”  
  
“You’re not alone,” Veronica breathed, holding him closer. “She loved you, Logan...”  
  
“It doesn’t matter, you’re my family now,” Veronica gasped, and he moved faster with each word, the muffled music just outside the door nearly drowning him out. “You’re my family, baby. You’re my family...you’re my family.”  
  
“Logan,” she groaned, a sharp breath escaping her as she left quick kisses on his cheek. “I...”  
  
He lifted his head, pressing his forehead against hers. “You know that, right?” he whispered. “You know you’re my family, right?”  
  
She nodded, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. “I know...and you’re a part of mine.”   
  
Logan smiled, kissing her against as he continued to move, harder this time. “You’re my family...”  
  
Veronica moved her hips harder, ignoring her ringing phone as waves of pleasure coursed through her. “Yes,” she gasped as Logan moaned his mantra below her, his thrusts sharp and quick. “ _Yes_...”  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
“Give me a dance, Nurse Betty.”  
  
Veronica spun around, giving Logan a slight glare before glancing around the packed club. She didn’t even want to look at him, word got around in the damn small town known as Neptune, and she had no choice but to blame him for the sleepless nights she had been having. Random 09ers from their classes had questioned and voiced their concern over Logan dating a strip club’s bartender, and Dick made sure she knew about it every chance he got.   
  
She was sure she hated Logan Echolls- he just managed to make a crappy week worse. Logan continued to sit there like nothing, drinking his beer and staring at her with complete and utter impassiveness, and she had to resist the urge to smack him.   
  
“ _What_?” she snapped.  
  
Logan kept his eyes on Veronica, looking amazingly cute in her little nurse uniform, holding the twenty up. “Come on, people are watching,” he muttered, taking a long sip of his beer.  
  
Veronica swiped at his knees. “Spread ‘em,” she muttered. He did so obediently, and she slipped between his legs, carefully sitting on his lap. She moved her hips reluctantly, her hands resting on his thighs. “Why are you here?”  
  
He shrugged, glancing around the club. “Danny had the night off.”  
  
“Huh,” she frowned slightly, hoping the club was dark enough so he couldn’t see her fuming. “Did you sleep with her yet?” she asked tersely.  
  
“We’ve messed around, that's all.”  
  
Veronica stopped moving, and he grinned, glancing at the ceiling. “What constitutes messing around?”  
  
“Keep moving...” Veronica huffed, continuing her lap dance, and he spread his legs more, so they were barely touching. “Kissing, touching, groping...the usual.”  
  
Veronica frowned, leaning back and pressing her back against his chest as she rolled her hips, finally making complete contact. “Licking and stroking?” she asked quietly as she wound her arm over her head and around his neck.  
  
Logan tilted his head, smiling as her pink, glossy lips brushed over his. “A gentleman doesn't spill.”  
  
“Why are you such a _whore_?” she hissed.  
  
The glare was on his face now, and he grabbed her hips, stopping her cold. “Why do you care?” he eyed the bouncer heading in their direction and quickly released Veronica, allowing her to continue the dance. “What does it matter, we’re not together and you’re dating that fucking Simon guy.”  
  
“He was a bore,” she muttered, sliding down his crotch. “I dumped him.”  
  
Logan smirked, trying to distract himself from the magic she was working below. “Good.”  
  
“I knew you would be broken up over it,” Veronica stood, turning and facing Logan. She crouched down, running her hands down his stomach. “Once again- why are you here?” she said through gritted teeth, her fingers trailing over his thighs.   
  
He leaned forward, his eyes on hers. “I have a proposition for you.”  
  
Her eyebrows rose as she straightened up, and a smile played on her lips as she noticed him watching her every move. “Really?” she placed her foot on the edge of his chair, tilting forward and revealing the white garter belt on her thigh. He compliantly slipped the twenty between the cloth and her thigh, keeping his eyes on hers. “I’m listening...”  
  
Logan dug into his pocket, pulling out a ten. “Come here, then,” she sat on his lap, stretching her arms over her head and over his shoulders. “You’ve gotten really good at this,” he muttered as she started to roll her hips against his.   
  
“Amy’s been teaching me. Speak.”  
  
He glanced down, catching a great view as she continued to move against him. He caught a glimpse of a pink and white bra underneath her outfit, and he resisted the urge to ask her to show it to him. He couldn’t do that anymore. “You dance at Thin. I’ll be there. We don’t have to do this by ourselves, we can work together.”  
  
Veronica tilted her head back, meeting his gaze. “You’ll get angry and beat someone up. Then I’ll have to hurt you.”  
  
“I’ll refrain from violent outbursts.”  
  
Veronica considered this, realizing that there was really no other way. She could dance and continue being on the inside while Logan watched after her and looked around on his end. This was a win-win. And there was the fact that with him with her, he couldn’t be with Danny, so this was actually a win-win-win. “Okay. I’m in.”  
  
“You’re in?” Logan frowned slightly. “And here I thought I was going to have to pull out the fifties.”  
  
“What can I say, I’m easy to please,” Veronica thrust her chest out, and he gave her the tiniest of smiles as he slipped the ten under her bra strap. She sighed, sliding off his hips and adjusting her skirt. “I’ve got work to do.”  
  
He raised his eyebrows. “This wasn’t work?”  
  
Veronica didn’t answer him, fixing her wig. She bent down, fixing her heels, then her garter, making sure to position her body the way Amy told her to. Sure enough, Logan’s eyes were on her. She straightened up, glancing at Logan. “I’ll call you.”  
  
“Don’t, just show up at that Thin event at ten o’clock sharp.”  
  
Veronica smirked, flipping her fake curly blonde hair over her shoulder. “It’s a date,” she muttered before walking off.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan’s eyes only remained on Veronica now, and her eyes only stayed on his as she danced. She removed her skirt, keeping her eyes locked on his as she slid it down her legs and he could’ve sworn she was doing a dance just for him. She smirked and he managed a smile, raising his beer to her.

**_Now..._**  
  
Veronica frowned at Logan from her seat in Keith’s office, observing him as he stared at the usual rows of pictures intently. If he expected the rape victims to speak to him, he was going to be very disappointed. Sighing, she picked up a paper clip off the desk, flinging it across the office and out the door at him.  
  
A paper clip whizzed past Logan’s face and he blinked, watching it bounce off the desk. He turned his head, giving Veronica a look as he shook his head. “You have the maturity of a five year old.”  
  
“I’m bored,” she called back, leaning on her elbows. “This place has been dead.”  
  
He shrugged, returning his attention to the photos spread out in front of him. “It’s freakin’ September, Veronica. School’s back in session, there’s no time for people to get bored and suspicious of their loved ones.”  
  
Veronica didn’t respond, hating herself for wondering if he was making a pointed comment about their own relationship. Former relationship. It had been over two months, it was now definitely a former relationship. In case it wasn’t absolutely clear, Danny’s surprise visits to the office drove it home.  
  
She didn’t know how to respond to Danny when the woman tried to convince her that all of it wasn’t intentional. That it “just happened.” Veronica knew she wasn’t going to invite a fight by insisting that it was all planned, that Danny conspired all along to hook up with Logan. Even if she believed it to be just a bit true, she wasn’t going to start. She didn’t know Danny that well, and she was definitely not going to alienate Logan yet again by dissing his new girlfriend.   
  
“Yes.”  
  
Veronica frowned, staring at Logan from across the room. “Yes, what?”  
  
Logan didn’t look at Veronica, his eyes on his files as he tapped his pen along his chin absently. “Yes, we did. Once. Since you’ve been _dying_ to know.”  
  
A nervous laugh escaped Veronica. “I haven’t been-”  
  
“Yes, you have. I can see it in your eyes,” he paused, shifting his attention to the computer screen in front his him. He guided the mouse, making two quick clicks. “Your shifty little eyes.”  
  
“Logan-”  
  
“I know you, Veronica Mars,” he interrupted tersely. “You’re nosy as fuck.”  
  
She smirked slightly, climbing to her feet and walking towards the door. “Was it good?”  
  
He shrugged. “It was all right.”  
  
Veronica was unable to stop the smug satisfaction coursing through her at his less-than-enthusiastic response, but she was surprised by the small feeling of relief that accompanied it. His first time with this woman wasn’t as electrifying as his first with her. It didn’t leave him stunned or noticeably different. There was something remarkably wonderful about that.  
  
Logan lifted his head, catching her expression as she entered the room. “Don’t get cocky,” he muttered, quickly typing something into the system. “It’s different.”  
  
“Different how?”  
  
He faced her, eyebrows raised. “Want me to be honest?” Veronica shrugged, and he nodded. “My first time with Lilly wasn’t fireworks either. You put two experienced people together, who know what they like...” he sighed. “It takes time. With you, you knew nothing, so it was easier to please you.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed. “Are you saying I sucked in bed?”  
  
“No...” Logan gave her a dazzling smile. “But I made you the woman you are today. Thank me.”  
  
“I’ll thank you with my foot up your ass,” she walked around the desk, crouching down beside Logan. She stared at the photos, before glancing at the computer screen. He had two Google windows open, one with the name of one of the rape victims, the other on GHB. She frowned slightly, moving a photo to the side. “What’s with the collage, here?”  
  
Logan sighed, leaning back in his seat. “Do you think any of these girls look like you?”  
  
Veronica laughed, glancing up at him. Her smile faded as she realized he wasn’t joking, that he was being completely and utterly serious. “No.” He wordlessly held up the photo of Janelle Peterson, and Veronica’s eyes narrowed. “ _Oh_.”  
  
“Uh huh,” he licked his lips, picking up another photo. “Lindsay Morgan.”  
  
Veronica grabbed the photo out of his hands, staring at it. “I don’t see it.”  
  
“Neither did I, until...” Logan reached over, gently releasing Veronica’s hair from the clip holding it up. He carefully spread her straight hair over her shoulders, holding the photo beside her head. “There.”  
  
She gave the picture a side-long glance, frowning. “She looks nothing like me, Logan.”  
  
Logan shook his head, reaching over the table and pulling out a photo from a yellow envelope. Veronica inhaled sharply at the sight of a pale and very much dead Lindsay Morgan on a morgue slab, her green eyes dull as she stared up at nothing. Her brown hair was straight and looked wet, sticking to her forehead. Her mouth was slightly open, and harsh bruises decorated her neck.   
  
Veronica shook her head, ripping her gaze away from the image. “ _Logan_...”  
  
He grabbed another picture, holding it up. Lindsay Morgan, still on the slab, but now with her mouth and eyes closed. He frowned slightly. “You don’t think this looks like you when you’re sleeping?” A pause. “I mean, I think so, and I would know, right?”  
  
She gently removed the pictures from his grasp, placing them face down on the desk. “I think,” she said slowly. “You need to step away from this for a while because it’s really getting to you.”  
  
“No,” Logan said sharply, spinning around so he faced her completely. “Veronica, I have a feeling about this, and it’s bad. I think the rapist is someone we know- at least someone who knows _you_. Maybe this Simon guy?”  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes, letting out an exasperated laugh. “Logan!”  
  
“Dammit, Veronica, how well do you know him?” Logan shifted closer, staring at her hard. “This guy could be obsessed with you. You could be in danger.”  
  
“Maybe the rapist is _you_ ,” she said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
His lips pressed together as he sat back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. “Maybe,” he said shortly.  
  
“I was joking, Logan,” Veronica said quietly as she slowly stood. She gazed at him as he sat there stoically, suddenly wanting to climb on his lap and give him a tight hug like she used to. She quickly turned away, gathering up the photos on the desk and putting them into a pile. “Look, maybe you’re on to something, and maybe you’re not. Remember the last time I had a hunch?”  
  
“Yeah, I got arrested and Weevil’s crew beat the crap out of me. Thanks for that, by the way.”  
  
Veronica picked up the photos, sorting them into a neat pile before placing them back in their folder. “Why did you stop acting?” she asked softly.   
  
Logan shrugged, slouching in his seat. “I had other things to do.”  
  
“Did you ever really like it?”  
  
“It kept me busy.”  
  
She nodded quickly, occupying herself with the straightening up of the desk. “You had potential,” she said quietly.  
  
Logan glanced down at his lap, picking on a stray string of his t-shirt. “It wasn’t something I wanted to do for the rest of my life, Veronica.”  
  
“Fair enough.” Veronica nodded, reaching over and grabbing her pin out of Logan’s hand. She placed the pin in her mouth before gathering her hair up. “I have to get to work,” she said, the pin lodged between her teeth.  
  
He nodded, standing up as she pinned her hair loosely behind her head. “Are we still doing the Thin thing this weekend?” he asked quietly. Before he could stop himself, he had reached over, gently pushing a stray hair behind her ear.  
  
Veronica’s breath caught at the faintly intimate touch, and she quickly swallowed, moving out of his reach. “Yeah. Ten o’clock. I’ll have a purple wig on, so you should be able to spot me.”  
  
He smiled slightly as his cell started to ring. “Always gotta be different,” he murmured as he glanced down at the ID. Danny. He picked up, grinning. “Hello, hello.”  
  
She gave a quick nod, a strained smile on her face as she headed for the door. “Always.”  
  
“Hold on, Danny,” Logan watched Veronica go, taking a step toward her as he covered his cell phone with his hand. “Be careful!” he called.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica glanced around the nearly empty restaurant, crossing her arms over her chest. Who knew a serial rapist could scare townies into their homes this quick? The only current customers were a group of lawyers just off work, and a bunch of rowdy Hearst frat boys. Just the type of guys she was looking for.  
  
“Hey, baby! We need some service!”  
  
Veronica forced a tight smile, picking up a tray and walking towards the frat boys. She knew someone was going to get a pen in their palm if they called her anything but her name again. “What can I get for you?” she asked shortly, pulling out her notepad.  
  
A blonde, stocky guy grinned, wagging his finger at her. “You’re in my English Lit class...and you’re the chick who’s dating Aaron Echolls’ son. You went out with Simon, Tommy’s little brother.”  
  
“ _Was_ dating on both counts, and guilty as charged,” her eyes narrowed as she focused on the guy. “You’re Rich.”  
  
He raised his hands in the air. “Also guilty as charged- you guys serve beer here?”  
  
“Only with ID,” Six driver’s licenses were produced, and she collected them, briefly examining each. “Wanna start a tab?”  
  
Rich nodded, glancing at his friends. “Absolutely. Why did you dump Simon? The guy’s heartbroken.”  
  
“We didn’t click- why are you taking a sophomore lit class?” Veronica asked just as quick, returning their licenses.  
  
He grinned, embarrassed. “Forgot to take it sophomore year? I need it to graduate.”  
  
“Ouch.”  
  
“Yeah. Such is life,” he shrugged. “Your ex-boyfriend was pretty cool, he was the one that came to the parties with you, right? Veronica nodded, and Rich nodded in return. “Yeah, he always bought that stupid friend of his- he still comes with his little brother, I guess he’s thinking about transferring-”  
  
Veronica lifted her head, staring at Rich hard. “Which stupid friend?” she asked, although she already knew the answer.  
  
Rich frowned slightly. ”Rick?”  
  
Veronica jaw clenched as a sharp anger grew in her. Cassidy Casablancas was playing her. Dick knew all about Logan’s investigation, and yet Cassidy acted like he didn’t. She was going to kill him, then turn him in to the police. But first...  
  
“I’ll be right back with your drinks,” Veronica mumbled, turning on her heels and walking to the counter. She pulled out her cell phone, speed-dialing Logan’s number with the push of one button. Immediately, she got his voicemail, the inspirational message so very annoying at that moment.   
  
“...Leave a message.”  
  
There was a loud beep, and Veronica inhaled sharply. “Dammit, Logan- listen, I think Cassidy is the rapist. I’ll tell you more later, but-”  
  
“Veronica?”  
  
Veronica’s eyes closed shortly at the sound of the familiar voice, and she inhaled sharply. “I’ll call you back, don’t worry,” she hung up, spinning around and fixing a cold glare in Cassidy’s direction. “I know what you did,” she said quietly.  
  
He raised his eyebrows, his hands digging into his pockets. “What- you think I raped those girls?” Veronica nodded slowly, and Cassidy laughed, shaking his head. “Just because I went to a couple- no, _three_ of those stupid parties, I’m now a _rapist_?”  
  
“Why did you act like you never heard about Logan investigating those rapes?”  
  
“Because I _didn’t_? Dick doesn’t tell me shit, Veronica,” Cassidy sighed, glancing down at the ground. “I was really concerned about Logan, okay?” His gazed lifted, locking on hers. “And you need to stop jumping to assumptions- there was tons of people at those parties.”  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply. “A majority of the victims looked like me.”  
  
Shock filled Cassidy’s eyes, and he took a step toward her. “Really? Did you tell Logan?”  
  
“Logan told _me_.”  
  
Cassidy shook his head, a laugh escaping him. “Wow, no wonder he’s been acting so weird...” he frowned slightly. “Did you really think it was me, or were you just running out of options?”  
  
Veronica let out a sigh of annoyance, realizing there was no way Cassidy could’ve done it. He wasn’t old enough to get into Club Thin. Another dead end. “I’m guessing the latter. Sorry, Cassidy,” she suddenly frowned. Cassidy was ruled out, but that didn’t mean his brother was. “Can you vouch for Dick, Cassidy?”  
  
His eyes narrowed. “ _Veronica_. Do you honestly think Dick is smart enough to pull off all these rapes without getting caught? Come on. He barely holds himself together when Logan’s screwing around with his girl-” he cut himself off, giving Veronica a faintly sympathetic look. “Sorry.”  
  
Veronica nodded, allowing the sting of his words to pass. “Ancient history, Beav.”  
  
Cassidy coughed, rubbing the back of his neck roughly. “Are you all into this thing because what happened at Shelly’s party?” he grew alarmed at her look of dismay, and quickly continued. “I...a normal person wouldn’t be able to let it go...I know I wouldn’t.”  
  
“Maybe you’re right,” Veronica was quiet for a moment, thinking about how none of the victims remembered anything after getting their drinks. Some remembered feeling dizzy, but after that, nothing. Jackie herself claimed to remember nothing after dancing with Weevil early on in the night. “Cassidy...what happened to me before Dick brought us into that room?”  
  
Cassidy flushed slightly. “Uh...what do you mean?”  
  
“There’s a gap of information. No one was able to tell me what happened between the time Duncan took me away from Logan’s group, to when I was with Casey’s, and when I was with yours,” Veronica stared at Cassidy hard. “How did I get from the pool to the house to the bedroom?”  
  
Cassidy frowned. “How would I know?”  
  
“Because you were _there_ , Cassidy,” Veronica said sharply. “Tell me.”  
  
“Maybe it’s better that you ask Duncan,” Cassidy said quietly.   
  
Veronica was silent for a long moment, suddenly realizing how badly she wanted to solve this case, just because she couldn’t truly solve her own. She had tried to avoid it for too long, and now, here the truth was, smacking her in the face. She swallowed hard, crossing her arms over her chest. “You know what happened, don’t you?”  
  
He shook his head slowly. “I really don’t, Veronica. I didn’t see you again until you were getting shots fed to you by Dick and Sean. I swear.”  
  
Veronica lowered her head, nodding quickly. “I have to get back to work,” she mumbled, walking away from him and behind the bar. She pulled out her cell phone, quickly dialing Logan's number. As soon as the voicemail beeped- "Hey. About that last call...nevermind."  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
Veronica ran her fingers through her hair as she stared into the bathroom mirror, sighing slightly. She was still tingling from her and Logan’s quickie against the bathroom door, and she was hoping no one realized that she broke the towel bar when she grabbed onto it near the end.   
  
Logan appeared behind her, leaving a soft kiss on her shoulder. “You okay?” he whispered, nuzzling his nose between the crook of her neck. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  
  
She smiled, resting her hand on his when he wrapped his arm around her waist. “I think I hurt you more, tough guy...”  
  
He glanced at her in the mirror, cringing playfully. “Yeah, I’m not going to be able to explain those scratch marks to my coach.”  
  
“Yeah, like he wouldn’t be giving you high-fives.”  
  
Logan smirked, pulling away from Veronica. “I’m just thrilled to death that you came like that.”  
  
She shrugged, turned around and wrapping her arms around his neck. “The thrill of being caught, I guess,” she murmured, pressing her lips against his. He returned the kiss, pushing her against the sink as he pressed his hips against hers. She laughed, pulling away slightly. “Oh, we’re not doing this again...”  
  
“Why not?” he nearly whined, trying to pull her shirt up.  
  
Veronica grabbed his hands, pushing them away. “Because Wallace is probably freaking out!”  
  
Logan sighed, releasing her. “Fine. But I’m getting you when we get back home.”  
  
Veronica smiled as he kissed her cheek softly before heading for the door. “I’ll be right out,” she called, giving him a quick grin.   
  
He smiled back, blowing her a quick kiss before unlocking the door and swinging it open. He blinked as he came face to face with a line of girls, giving them a nod as he walked out. He shut the door quickly. “My girlfriend’s in there,” he informed them matter-of-factly, ignoring the looks he got as he walked away. “You might wanna try the other bathrooms...”  
  
Veronica stared at herself in the mirror, only ripping her gaze away to glance down at her stomach. She pulled up her shirt slightly before lowering the top of her skirt down, observing the beginnings of an ugly bruise on her hip. She frowned slightly, covering it up before facing the mirror again. She checked her make-up quickly, making sure her lipstick, eyeshadow and mascara wasn’t smeared before reaching over and turning on the water.  
  
She washed her hands swiftly, wiping them on her skirt as she walked over to the door. She grabbed her bag off the top of the closed toilet before swinging the door open and walking out. She gasped as she nearly slammed into someone, her shock turning into irritation as she realized who it was. “Hello.”  
  
Dick raised his eyebrows at her, cringing. “Hickey, dude. Hickey.”  
  
Veronica quickly moved her hair over her shoulders and effectively hiding her neck. “What are you doing here?” she mumbled, throwing her bag over her shoulder.  
  
“Logan invited me, remember? And I invited Beav and Casey and Sean and-”  
  
“And turned it into a 09er kegger,” Veronica finished for him curtly. She lowered her gaze, growing uncomfortable with the knowing leer Dick was giving her. “Can I pass?”  
  
“Sure,” he stepped to the side, allowing her space. “Had a good quickie? Didn’t know you had it in you, Ronnie.”  
  
Veronica shot him a glare as she walked past him. “That’s none of your business, Dick.”  
  
He laughed gleefully. “I’m afraid it is when half the party can hear you bumping and grinding...the things you say when you’re getting some love, Veronica!”  
  
Veronica didn’t respond, hurrying away as her face began to flush. She was going to kill Logan. Not only did he break some stranger’s nose, he managed to leave bruises on her and embarrass her in front of a bunch of even more strangers.   
  
She ignored the looks she got as she pushed through the party, feeling more and more like she was back at Shelly Pomroy’s party. Same disgusted looks, different place. Sean started to say something as she passed, and she shoved him aside as she made her way to Logan, who was busying chatting it up with Casey and some frat guy.  
  
“Veronica!”  
  
Veronica spun around, catching Wallace gazing at her with a glint of embarrassment in his eyes. Jackie was at his side, her arms around his shoulders as she shrugged sympathetically in Veronica’s direction. Veronica shook her head, turning around and continuing her walk of shame towards Logan.  
  
Logan gave her a big smile as she approached, raising his beer at her. “Hey, baby-”  
  
She grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the group. “I want to go home,” she hissed, staring at the floor. “ _Please_ , Logan.”  
  
He frowned slightly. “What? Why?”  
  
“Everyone is looking at me like I’m a whore. Let’s go home. Now.”  
  
Logan laughed, tilting his head in an attempt to get a better look at her face. “What- because we fucked in the bathroom? Everyone does it, Veronica.”  
  
She finally lifted her head, staring at him hard. “Not everyone’s loud with it, Logan. We, apparently, _were_ loud and...” she laughed dryly, shaking her head. “And now they’re stitching a scarlet letter for me as we speak.”  
  
“No one told me anything,” Logan huffed, a flash of annoyance in his eyes.  
  
“That’s because you’re a _guy_. As a girl, I’m labeled a whore, and I’m ready to leave. Are you coming with me?”   
  
Logan’s eyes narrowed as Veronica started to walk away, and he rushed over, grabbing her arm. “Veronica- what the hell?”  
  
Veronica shot him a glare, jerking her arm away. “I’m embarrassed, Logan. I’m embarrassed and I’m sore and now, I’m angry. I want to leave NOW.”  
  
“Veronica, what-” Logan watched in dismay as she stomped away, pushing past staring kids towards the door. He shook his head, handing Casey his beer before rushing after her.   
  
  
**_Now..._**  
  
Veronica stared at her phone, pacing her living room absently. Now or never. Now or never. It was six at night, he had to be home. If Meg picked up, she would just give Veronica his number at work. No big deal. Now or never.  
  
She inhaled sharply, dialing the Kane-Manning’s home number. One, two, after the third ring, the phone was picked up and promptly dropped. She frowned, waiting as the mini-chaos continued on the other end until there was a breathless-  
  
“Hello?”  
  
Veronica smiled at the sound of Duncan’s voice, dropping to the couch. “Hey, Duncan.”  
  
“Hey!” Duncan grinned, his eyes widening as Lilly stumbled her way toward the front door. “Veronica! What’s...Lilly! Dammit-” he raced after the baby, her blonde pigtails bobbing behind her.   
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Yep,” Duncan caught up with Lilly, scooping her up in his arms. “Meg’s out at some yoga class, so I’m stuck with my little girl. The kid’s just learned how to use those feet of hers for running.”  
  
Veronica’s eyebrows rose as Lilly babbled loudly on the other end. “Oh. Good. How’s the fam and their happy feet?”  
  
“They’re peachy keen, jellybean- guess what Lilly’s first word was?”  
  
Her nose crinkled up in disgust. “Peachy keen, jellybean?” she repeated.  
  
Duncan chuckled, shifting Lilly around so she was sitting on his hip. “Yeah, Meg says it all the time. Guess.”  
  
“Judging by the barely restrained and dorky excitement in your voice, I’m going to guess it was daddy. Am I close?”  
  
“Pretty damn, it was dada. Isn’t that great!”  
  
Veronica forced a smile on her face as if Duncan could see her. “Yeah, sure.”  
  
“Don’t sound so enthused, Veronica,” he paused, a frown growing on his face. “You didn’t call just to chat, did you?”  
  
“No,” Veronica said quietly, quickly continuing before the shame could fully hit her. “But I _am_ really happy that you guys are doing so well...”  
  
Duncan walked to his kitchen, ignoring Lilly as she started to sing nonsense at him. “Out with it, Veronica.”  
  
“Okay,” Veronica inhaled sharply, nodding once. “Shelly Pomroy’s party.”  
  
“Oh, God,” Duncan groaned, getting Lilly’s attention. She tried to cover his mouth, and he moved his face out of the way. “Veronica, I thought we were over that...”  
  
“We are! It’s just...” she trailed off, shrugging. “I still don’t know what happened before you and I...did Dick and Beaver take me after you and Logan had that little argument?”  
  
“Jeeze, you know Logan and I didn’t really hang out with Dick and Beav back then. The whole thing’s hazy to begin with.”  
  
Veronica swallowed hard, her free hand rubbing her knee, her nails digging into her work pants. “Just _think_ , Duncan.”  
  
Duncan frowned. “I told you what I remembered, Veronica.”  
  
“What about after you saved me from being a human salt lick? Before?” she asked, unable to keep the urgency from her voice.  
  
“I can’t believe you’re asking me this while I’m holding my daughter.”  
  
“I don’t remember, Duncan.”  
  
Duncan sighed, setting Lilly down in her playpen. He smiled at her briefly before walking over to his kitchen cabinet. He pulled out a small orange bottle, carefully opening it and taking out two white pills. “Veronica, maybe it’s best that you don’t know what happened.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes closed shortly, and she felt a sharp pain course through her knee before she realized she was cutting into her skin with her nails. “I’m sick of people telling me that. Just tell me what you remember.”  
  
Duncan swallowed the pills, reaching for his bottle of water on the counter. “You’re glutton for punishment, aren’t you?”  
  
“Obviously. Spill.”  
  
He sighed, glancing at his daughter quickly before turning his back on her. “Okay. Shelly Pomroy’s party...”  
  
  
 ** _Four years ago..._**  
  
Logan stared at Duncan hard as he downed the rest of his drink. “Bygones, dude?”  
  
Duncan nodded, removing the glass from his lips. “Bygones,” Logan grinned, raising his plastic cup, and Duncan knocked his empty cup against Logan’s affectionately. He frowned slightly, looking around the pool. “Where did Veronica go?”  
  
Logan rolled his eyes. “Who cares, man? She was fucking wasted, anyway.”  
  
“We gotta find her,” Duncan muttered, starting to push his way through the crowd.   
  
“Duncan!” Logan shook his head, running after him. “Listen, man, just let it go. You dumped her ass, she fucking turned on you-”  
  
Duncan spun around, facing Logan. “Lilly wouldn’t allow us to leave Veronica by herself and you know it, Logan.”  
  
Logan shrugged as nonchalantly as he could, avoiding Duncan’s stare. “Lilly’s _dead_ ,” he said quietly.   
  
Duncan grabbed Logan’s arm roughly, leading him through the crowd of 09ers. “Lilly’s dead, but Veronica’s been our friend forever. You can be pissed off later...just help me find her.”  
  
“Fine. We’re gonna call her a fucking cab and then I’m gonna get laid-” Logan cut himself off as Duncan froze in front of Shelly’s living room, glancing over Duncan’s shoulder. “Dude, wha-” he frowned, watching Veronica being passed around by Dick and Casey. “What the fuck is she _doing_?”  
  
Duncan’s eyes narrowed as Veronica made out with Dick, then Casey, and he let out a shaky breath. “Do you think she’s sober? She can't be-”  
  
“Of course she is!” Logan exclaimed, his eyes on Veronica. “Look at her! That _fucking_ -”   
  
“Logan, man, let it go, all right?” Duncan snapped, glaring at him.  
  
Logan shook his head wildly, his eyes drifting to Madison, who looked pissed beyond words. “No. No- she can't do that to you. She can't fucking _do_ that to you...”  
  
Duncan swallowed hard, licking his lips. “Dude. Please. Let it go, for me, man...” he let out another breath, closing his eyes as a wave of dizziness came over him. He grabbed onto Logan’s shoulder, holding on tightly as he let out a slight laugh. “Logan, dude, I think I’m wasted,”  
  
Logan glanced at Duncan, his glare softening as he caught the look on Duncan’s face. “Off of, what- _three_ drinks? You’re a fucking lightweight, man,”  
  
Duncan laughed, shaking his head. “We all can’t be lushes like you...” he waved off the scene before him, leading Logan toward the door. “We’ll check on her in five minutes.”  
  
“ _You’re_ checking on her.”  
  
“Yeah. _I’m_ checkin’ on her...”  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched. “That’s it?”  
  
Duncan shrugged, leaning against the kitchen counter. “That’s all I remember, Veronica,” he said quietly.  
  
“Did Logan do anything else to me that night?”  
  
He shook his head. “No. I think he left with some freshman soon after. I think.”  
  
Veronica nodded, slouching back on the couch, and Backup jumped up next to her, resting his head on her lap. “Did all this happen before or after the salt lick?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
She nodded again, running her hand through her hair. “Okay,” she sighed, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. So, that was it. She was never, ever going to know what happened after that. She just hoped Duncan was being completely honest with her. “Thank you, Duncan.”  
  
Duncan nodded, walking over to Lilly’s playpen. “Why in the hell would you bring that up after all this time?”  
  
“I just needed to know,” she whispered.  
  
“Okay...”  
  
Veronica rubbed Backup’s head gently, inhaling shakily as tears welled up in her eyes. “I’ll talk to you later, Duncan. E-mail me or something.”  
  
Duncan frowned at the sound of Veronica’s trembling voice. “Are you okay, Veronica?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Veronica closed her eyes, ignoring the tears that slipped down her face. “Bye, Duncan,” she said, her voice cracking. She quickly hung up before he could ask any more questions, throwing the phone across the couch and covering her face with her hands.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan grinned, pulling into the parking lot of Club Thin. He turned off his car, unbuckling his seatbelt. “Listen, why don’t you just drive over to Dick’s place after one? The club closes at three, but this whole thing should be over by one, right?”  
  
“The girls are supposed to be there until one-thirty, I think,” Danny said on the other end. “It’s a part time gig. And if Thin closes at two...”  
  
“Thank God for Lamb and his damn curfew,” Logan frowned, climbing out of his car. “I never thought I would ever say that.”  
  
Danny laughed. “Whatever. I’ll be over there at one- you better not be late.”  
  
“I wouldn’t even think of it. Talk to you later.”  
  
“Bye, baby.”  
  
Logan hung up on Danny, shoving the phone into his pocket. He jogged up the path, a smile perking on his face as he spotted Veronica’s purple wig. That was indeed a loud wig. She noticed him, stiffening up considerably as he approached, and he took the moment to observe and appreciate her choice of costume.  
  
Black bikini top with diamond-looking straps, and a sheer black skirt barely hiding her black thong underneath. She was definitely trying to torture him.  
  
Logan smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets. “You’re not a stripper, you’re a _dancer_!”  
  
Veronica smiled wryly, nodding once. “Cute.”  
  
“No, _you_ are. You look like a Dark Smurf,” he said with a grin. “Slutty Smurfette.”  
  
Veronica laughed before she could stop herself, shaking her head. “Glad to know you still hold your childhood cartoons near and dear- let’s go,” she turned, going toward the entrance.  
  
Logan followed her in, giving the bouncer a nod as he passed, and smirked when the bouncer did a double take upon glancing at Veronica. He kept his hand on her lower back, pushing her inside. “Go,” he said in her ear. “I gotta pay the fee,”  
  
She glanced up at him, a flash of worry in her eyes. “Logan.”  
  
“Go. Don’t take any drinks from anyone. Just do the undercover thing, and stay on a platform so I can see you,” he gently pushed her into the crowd. “I’ll be there in a minute,” he watched her and her purple wig disappear into the crowd, sighing as he faced the admittance girl. “Hi.”  
  
Veronica made her way through the crowd, smiling as she recognized a girl she knew as Raven, waving openly. Raven, looking as such in a black bodysuit and sleek black hair, held her hand out. Veronica took it, climbing on the platform with her, and a bouncer quickly supported her, making sure she got on the stage with little embarrassment and injury.  
  
“The place is packed!” Raven shouted in her ear as she continued to dance. “There’s no way this fucker is gonna get us tonight- did you see all the bodyguards around here?”  
  
Veronica quickly nodded, hesitantly starting her dance. “We’re completely safe,” she muttered.  
  
Logan pushed through the crowd, glancing up as he spotted a flash of purple. He grinned as he watched Veronica dance, stopping in front of her stage. She glanced down at him, blushing a deep red and he winked at her, backing away and towards the bar.  
  
Logan nodded at the other men at the bar, throwing down a five dollar bill. The bartender immediately slid a beer in his direction, and he took it, opening it up as he turned back toward the crowd. Veronica was still there, and he quickly counted all the girls dancing on the various stages. Ten. There were still ten girls. So far, so good.  
  
He downed his beer, setting it down and accepting the glass shoved into his hand. He watched Veronica dance, her hips swaying to the music as her hands ran down her breasts, down her stomach, and he couldn’t help the desire coursing through him. He shook his head, downing the glass and cringing at the bitter taste, the heat that ran down his throat and chest.   
  
Swallowing hard, Logan made his way back to the stages, observing each of the girls. He watched the men around them, the men eyeing the girls hungrily. None of them offered the girls drinks, they just held out money and waited for the girls to accept.   
  
He wondered if the rapist would strike here tonight, out of all nights, with all this muscle present. These girls were smart enough not to take anything offered to them, especially not after Amy and Lindsay Morgan’s cautionary tales. He wondered if this was going to be another dead end, if he and Veronica were wasting their time.  
  
A couple of hours later, there were still ten girls dancing. However, Logan’s eyes only remained on Veronica now, and her eyes only stayed on his as she danced. She removed her skirt, keeping her eyes locked on his as she slid it down her legs and he could’ve sworn she was doing a dance just for him. She smirked and he managed a smile, raising his beer to her.   
  
She was ballsy, he would give her that.  
  
His smile faded as he noticed a guy grab Veronica’s wrist as she was removing her skirt. She tried to pull her arm away but the man tugged, jerking her toward him and nearly off the stage. A bouncer was heading in their direction, but Logan was quicker, reaching the platform in record time.  
  
Logan grabbed the drunk’s shoulder, spinning him around and punching him hard. Veronica fell on her knees on the platform, crawling back as the drunk took a swing at Logan. Logan promptly ducked, and the drunk managed to hit another patron. Logan nearly lunged out of the way as the two men began to fight, and he slammed into the stage, holding his arms out.   
  
Veronica grabbed onto Logan’s shoulders as the fight raged on behind him, growing bigger and louder, and she jumped off the stage. Logan held on to her tightly as she slid down his body, pressing herself against him as the fight grew even more intense as bouncers and other club goers jumped into the mix.  
  
Logan inched them both toward the exit, muttering apologies to her as they pushed through the crowd of screaming and shoving clubbers. Veronica held onto his jacket tightly, stumbling a couple of times as he nearly dragged her towards the doors.  
  
Suddenly, a handful of police men stormed in, and Logan quickly spun around, going for the next exit. Veronica inhaled sharply as they were shoved and elbowed, Logan’s arms wrapped tightly around her as he forced his way to the other exit. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, and she hoped Logan was able to get them out of there alive.   
  
Logan’s hand hit the door and they were suddenly outside. Veronica inhaled sharply, coughing as the cool air hit her. She was holding onto Logan’s jacket so tightly, her knuckles were hurting, and she felt her chest grow heavy and her throat began to hurt with all the coughing she was doing. She doubled over, blinking back tears and it was then she realized Logan’s hand was rubbing her back and his jacket was around her shaking body.  
  
She coughed harshly, pushing him away. “I’m okay,” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. “I’m okay...”  
  
“Are you sure?” Logan asked quietly.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Logan nodded, sighing as he glanced at the sky. Sirens could be heard in the distance, and clubbers ran out of the club and toward their cars in a desperate attempt to flee the police. “Sorry.”  
  
Veronica shook her head quickly. “No. That asshole...thank you.”  
  
“Yeah,” Logan wrapped his arm around Veronica’s waist, leading her to the parking lot. “I’m going to take you home,” he murmured.  
  
Veronica licked her lips, leaning against Logan. She inhaled his scent, somehow made stronger in the cold, and swiftly shook her head. If he took her home, she was going to invite him in. If she would invite him in while she was shaking and scared and vulnerable and he was there and strong and holding her, things might happen.   
  
“No,” she whispered, pulling away from him as they reached her LeBaron. She ripped the wig off her head, running her hand through her hair. “I’m fine, Logan. Really.”  
  
His eyes narrowed. “Are you-”  
  
“Yes,” she said with a laugh. She slipped off his jacket, handing it to him. “I’ve been through worse, right? You just happened to be here. It’s a good thing.”  
  
Logan watched as Veronica climbed into her car, starting the engine. He made the universal gesture for her to roll down her window, and she did. He leaned down, his hands on her door as he stared into her eyes. “You call me when you get home, Veronica.”  
  
She smiled tightly, nodding. “Okay.”  
  
“I’m serious, Veronica.”  
  
“I know you are. I will,” Veronica reached over, squeezing his hand tightly. “Thanks for being here.”  
  
Logan gave her a small grin. “I was just here for the strippers...”  
  
“Ah, it all makes sense now,” Veronica released him, giving him a small wave. “I’ll call you in about twenty, okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” he gave her a small salute as she backed out of her spot, turning as she pulled out into the street. He watched her car disappear down the street, a shaky breath escaping him before he turned around, jogging toward his car.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan stumbled into the Casablancas estate, sighing deeply as he shut the door behind him. The night was a complete bust, and he was lucky he and Veronica managed to escape without injury or arrest. He heard a beep, and he pulled out his cell phone, walking up the stairs.   
  
A test message from Veronica. He wondered why she didn’t call as he clicked on the message, reading it quickly: **I’m home. I’m safe. Talk tomorrow.**  
  
He nodded to himself, shoving his phone into his jacket pocket. Maybe it was best that she didn’t call. Not when she was nearly driving him crazy. Hearing her voice might push him over the edge, might have made him tell her that he was going to drive over there and fuck her brains out. Yes, it was a good thing she didn’t call.  
  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair. All he needed was a really cold shower and a good night’s rest. He was going to be fine. He swung the door open, freezing at the sight of a barefoot Danny seated with her legs crossed on his bed. The only light was the small lamp by his bed, which she promptly turned off.   
  
“ _Shit_...” he muttered, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Danny grinned at him, barely visible in the moonlight. “I _guess_ that’s the right reaction...”  
  
Logan licked his lips, removing his jacket and tossing it on the dresser. “I forgot you were coming over,” he whispered, his eyes on her bare legs.  
  
Danny sighed, standing slowly as she stretched. “I figured. Cassidy was kind enough to let me in, and I’ve been bored out of my mind for the last hour. You need to get some books in here or something.”  
  
“I have a tv,” Logan managed as she sauntered over to him, his eyes on her body. The skirt she was wearing clung in all the right places and oh, god, this was going somewhere bad, he was sure of it.   
  
“I don’t watch that much tv, sweetie, you know that,” she said quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a soft kiss.  
  
Logan kissed her back, his arms moving around her waist. She was taller than Veronica. Not by much, but he didn’t have to bend down to kiss her. The kiss deepened, and he ran his hands down her bare arms, feeling her soft skin that was just like Veronica’s.   
  
He pulled away with a laugh, shaking his head. “We shouldn’t do this,” he mumbled. “I’m...I’m being weird tonight.”  
  
“I can fix that,” she said with a smile, kissing him again.  
  
“No,” he mumbled against her lips, groaning as she pressed herself against him. “I’m kinda drunk and I’m not ready-”  
  
“Oh, you’re ready,” Danny said, laughing as she led him to the bed. “You’re _very_ ready- I can _feel_ it.”  
  
Logan inhaled sharply as she kissed him again, inhaling vanilla and strawberries and it was almost all Veronica and in the night, he could ignore the dark hair and focus on the feelings she was bringing out of him. “God...”  
  
“That’s what I wanna hear.”  
  
Danny gasped as Logan shoved her on the bed, giving her a simple shrug. “Take off your clothes,” he said shortly, stripping off his shirt. If Veronica wasn’t going to give it to him...  
  
“Oh...” Danny grinned, removing her top and tossing it at him. “I’m going to take that as code for you think I’m totally hot and you thought about me and only me all night.”  
  
Logan blinked, for a moment seeing Veronica there, taking off her blank tank top and denim skirt as she grinned up at him from under that wild, wavy hair that wasn’t hers. He blinked rapidly, Danny back in his vision and he rubbed the corners of his eyes. “Take it however you want, just take off your fucking clothes,” he said shakily.  
  
Soon, his lips were hard against hers, and he could replace crimson for pink, dark for blonde, a foreign form for that familiar, small body. He could replace surefire pleasure for soft, breathless whispers and gasps as he pushed inside her, could imagine her thrusts as Veronica’s, He could stare into those eyes that could be blue in the dark and had to be Veronica’s and hope for the best in the absolute worst.   
  
Logan thought he was going completely mad as he moved, determined, inside her, and he heard Veronica’s high moan in his ears. He blinked, lifting his head to stare at her and saw Veronica writhing underneath him as her nails dug into his biceps, her legs around his hips as he pushed harder. She bit down on her lower lip, white teeth digging into pink, swollen lips, and he closed his eyes tightly.   
  
He opened them again, seeing Danny beneath him and he laughed, noting the incredible humor of it all. There was this girl who was moaning and groaning and moving just the right way and feeling just right and all he could think of was Veronica. All he could see was Veronica. All he wanted to see was Veronica. He was an asshole, but he was hoping this girl didn’t realize it. Not now.  
  
She screamed his name when it was nearly over, but all he could hear was Veronica’s voice ringing loud and clear in his mind.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pushed past the tenants of the complex, trying to see where the police were going to. Veronica's apartment. Their apartment. Jesus Christ.

**_Now..._** _  
  
Logan’s eyes opened slowly, and he blinked back the sun, trying to force away the shadows. There were birds chirping outside and he wanted so badly to find one of Big Dick’s shotguns and take them all out before he completely lost his mind. His head was pounding, and he just wanted to go back to sleep.  
  
A slim arm wrapped around his waist, and he felt a tiny body press against his side. “Logan...”  
  
He froze at the voice, feeling his skin begin to crawl. There was no way, it had to be- “Veronica?”  
  
A light giggle. “Jeeze, Logan, wishful thinking, much?”  
  
Logan lifted his head, inhaling sharply. He blinked, coming face to face with Lilly Kane, and he let out a strangled cry. She laughed, tilting her head as she gazed at him. “God dammit, Lilly,” he said, sharper than he intended.  
  
“Don’t get all Duncan on me,” she sang, her fingers walking up his bare chest. “I just came to say hi...”  
  
He sighed, flopping back on the bed. It was just like her to show up all of a sudden like this. Typical Lilly. “What do you want?”  
  
“I’m bored,” she pouted, running a sharp nail down his chest. “All this talk about rapes and murders and psycho killers...Aaron’s a nutjob, you’re all broody, and I’m dead- where’s the justice in that?” she inhaled deeply, catching her breath. Then, in an instant, the pout was gone, replaced with a wicked smile. “Wanna have a little fun?”  
  
Logan grabbed her hand, entwining her fingers with his. “Lilly, hold on-”  
  
She rolled her eyes, propping herself up on one elbow. “Come on, Logan. You know who raped those girls. Deep down, you know. Just admit it to yourself before he kills Veronica...” Lilly pretended to think about this, frowning. “Actually, that wouldn’t be so bad. I would have someone to talk to, at least.”  
  
“Naturally,” Logan sneered, glaring at her. “You’re so fucking-” A faint, low noise cut Logan off, and he sat up, frowning. “What the hell...” he trailed off, his eyes falling on Veronica sitting on the edge of the bed in a pale blue dress. She stared at him mournfully, her jaw clenched but her chin trembling. Tears streamed down her face, and her long hair hung in her face as she clutched her hands tightly in front of her.   
  
Logan’s eyes narrowed, and he slid forward toward her. “Hey, Veronica...” A harsh sob escaped Veronica, stopping him cold, and she finally met his gaze. Fresh tears welled in her eyes, and she shook her head shortly, her jaw clenching stubbornly. “Veronica.”  
  
She continued to cry, and Lilly shrugged. “She’s been like that all night. You really let her down, you idiot.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Logan muttered, reaching for Veronica. “Veronica...what’s-”  
  
Suddenly, Lilly climbed on Logan’s lap, a playful smile curling on her thick lips. “Don’t waste your time, she’s so hardheaded, lover. She won’t even admit to herself that you ruined her innocence, her confidence...her everything,” Amusement flashed in Lilly’s eyes then. “She’s_ so _melodramatic.”  
  
“No, I didn’t-” Logan was cut off by Lilly’s mouth against his, a kiss that chilled him to the bone. A kiss of death. He wasn’t sure whose death, but he felt it in his soul. A groan escaped him as she began to grind her hips against his, her mouth dipping to his neck.  
  
He gripped her hips, moving her just right. Sex. It always came back to sex. There was always sex in Lilly Kane, and he had managed to exorcize that into Veronica Mars. Was that why she was crying? Did he destroy her like Lilly said?  
  
He swallowed hard, his fingers digging into Lilly’s skin. “Veronica-” his head lowered and he froze, blinking as he registered the slight change in hair color, the change in smell, the change in shape. “What...”  
  
Veronica laughed as she threw her head back, slowly riding him. “Is this better? No more doom and gloom?” she breathed, pulling him down so his forehead was pressed against hers. “Is this how you want it?”  
  
“I want you,” he whispered, his lips brushing against hers. “Why were you crying?”  
  
She shrugged, her light smile discomfiting considering their current conversation. “I’m going to lose myself- how would_ you _feel?”  
  
“Let me fix it,” Logan demanded, gasping as her lips met his briefly. “Let me fix it, Veronica-”   
  
Veronica arched her back, getting a groan out of him. Her smile faded as she lowered herself down, her lips brushing against his. “Will you bleed for me?” she panted.  
  
His eyes narrowed. “What?”  
  
“Will you kill for me?” she said softly, her eyes softening with the plea. Her hand ran down the side of his face as her hips continued to roll against his. “Will you?”  
  
“Anything,” he whispered.  
  
Veronica stopped moving, a deep sadness filling her eyes. “You’ll die for me...” she murmured. “You kill, you’ll die. Why do you want to leave me?”  
  
Logan shook his head, gripping Veronica’s hips firmly. This was too confusing- she was all over the place, he didn’t even know what the conversation was about anymore. “Veronica, I don’t understand....” she frowned slightly, and he shook his head again, harder this time. “I-I just want you, Veronica-”  
  
Danny gave him a wry smile, cocking her head to the side. Logan blinked, jerking back. “You want Veronica? Too bad.”  
  
Lilly sighed, resting her chin on Logan’s shoulder as he continued to stare at Danny in shock. “I don’t trust her...” Lilly sang, shaking her head slowly.  
  
Logan blinked rapidly, feeling short of breath as Danny buried her face in his neck, kissing his skin harshly. Veronica appeared from somewhere across the room, her hair wavy and wild and her black miniskirt a bit too short.   
  
She smirked, sauntering over to him with that icy look in her eyes. “Wow. I should’ve known, huh?”  
  
Logan’s eyes narrowed, eyeing Veronica as she stopped in front of him, her red lips bright on her pale skin. “Veronica, no-”  
  
“You’re pathetic, do something or get over it,” she spat, glaring at him. “Wake up, Logan,” he blinked again, and she rolled her eyes, her face inches from his. “WAKE UP.”_  
  
Logan’s eyes shot open, and he immediately groaned, covering his face. “What the fuck was that?” he mumbled as he rolled over on his side, his hand hanging limply over the side of the bed. He sighed, smelling Danny’s perfume in his sheets and he wondered if they did anything last night- he remembered drinking, but after that...  
  
Veronica had been playing her own personal game of hide and seek with him since that night at the club, and it stopped being amusing after the first week. They were going on week three, and he hated to admit it, but he missed his Veronica. She was too nice now, too polite and too distant, and he wasn’t sure if it was the whole Danny thing or the Club Thin incident that brought it about. All he knew was that he preferred to be fighting with her than to have this, this awkwardness. He hated it.  
  
With a sigh, he rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes roughly as he snatched his cell phone off the dresser. He eyed the “one missed call” text, and quickly dialed his voicemail. He began to wonder how exactly he slept through his phone ringing, when a very familiar voice filled his ears.  
  
“Hey, Logan, it’s me. Listen, maybe we should talk? It’s been weird and I just don’t...God, I hope you’re not having sex with that woman- forget it. I’m just going to hack into your voicemail and erase this or something. God, I’m so stu-”  
  
A small smile fell on Logan’s lips, and it grew as he deleted the message. She was cute when she was flustered. He made a mental note to call her back as he threw his phone on the bed, running his hands through his hair. He laughed slightly, shaking his head as he rubbed his eyes. This was a new feeling. Veronica hadn’t made him feel like this in a long time. And all without even trying.   
  
The grin faded as he remembered his dream, and his three Veronicas. Pure, innocent, morose Veronica. Confident, sexual, and dark Veronica. Angry, strong, and spiteful Veronica. Everything he associated with Veronica broken and jumbled up into something impalpable and startlingly recognizable all in the same breath.   
  
He didn’t know who she was anymore, and he was surprised by how excited that made him. By how strong her pull was now. He saw his Veronica in her again, she came back the second they started screaming those truths and half-truths and complete lies at each other, but now, she was growing into someone new.  
  
More than ever, Logan missed that in Veronica. Her uncanny ability to roll with the punches and adjust herself to any situation. Everything was new again and he wanted to start over with her, of that he was sure. Of course, there was the fact that she probably didn’t want anything to do with him.   
  
Before the thought could fully depress him, he spun on his heels, walking to the bathroom.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Wallace glanced at the rows of food, letting out a low whistle. “V, you’re gonna hafta roll me out of here...”  
  
“Wallace,” Veronica said shortly, scooping a spoonful of scrambled eggs onto her plate. “Don’t embarrass me in front of the scouts, okay? You’re here for moral support.”  
  
She didn’t know why she was piling so much food on her plate, she was too nervous to eat. Her photography class had finally come in handy with her professor introducing her and four other students to a local scout. She was open to anything at this point, hell, she was willing to shoot naked, fat men if they asked her to. It couldn’t pay any less than her cases, that was for sure.  
  
Hopefully, she looked presentable. The Hut had some stupid charity event for the local hospital, and she had been stuck working two shifts back-to-back. That, piled with the awful singing that followed all night, was enough to give her a pounding headache. As long as her make-up looked good, she didn’t care.  
  
“If you wanted moral support, you should’ve brought Jackie. I’m only here because there’s free food.”  
  
“Jackie’s visiting her mom in New York,” Veronica said quietly, glancing over her shoulder at the double doors of the Hearst cafeteria. The scout needed to show up before she ran out of there to throw up. She shouldn’t be that nervous, why was she so nervous? It wasn’t like it would lead to anything major.  
  
Wallace froze, frowning slightly. “She didn’t tell me she was going away...”  
  
“That’s because you guys broke up,” she replied gently, giving him a sidelong glance as they moved down the table. “She left yesterday,” she paused, thinking of how to approach the subject gently. “Maybe you should just let it go, you guys broke up almost six months-”  
  
“It wasn’t a _mutual_ breakup!” Wallace exclaimed, shoving a grape in his mouth. “Girl, I’m not like you. You move on and I can’t do that. She still loves me, I know she does, and she keeps pushing me away.”  
  
Veronica was quiet for a moment, staring at her plate. “She’s confused and dealing, Wallace. You have to give her time.”  
  
Wallace shook his head stubbornly. “I just want to help her, V. She won’t let me help her.”  
  
“You can’t, she’s got to do it on her own.”  
  
Wallace watched Veronica’s blank expression for a moment, waiting for a flash of emotion anywhere, but it never came. He straightened up, nudging her. “Hey- does that mean I was your second choice? What’s up with that- I thought _I_ was your BFF.”  
  
Veronica glanced at Wallace, rolling her eyes at his indignant expression. “Wallace, it’s not my fault you and Logan are bosom buddies now. You committed the act of betrayal first.”  
  
“We play video games sometimes! How’s that betrayal? Besides, Dick is there, too.”  
  
Her eyebrows rose in disbelief. “Dick. You hang out with _Dick_?”  
  
Wallace snorted, grabbing a bottle of orange juice. “No, I hang out with _Logan_. Dick just happens to show up. Besides, Logan and I haven’t hung out in a while, not since Dan-” he cut himself off, shrugging. “He’s been busy.”  
  
“Does he talk about me?” she asked quietly.   
  
“Sometimes.”  
  
Veronica nodded slowly. “Bad? Good?”  
  
“He asks how you are, that’s it,” Wallace smiled slightly. “But you know that’s guy code for he misses you, right?”  
  
She frowned, considering this. Logan didn’t really make anything known to her anymore, aside from the occasional smirking offer of sex which she always refused, and the quick discussions about the rape. That was it, just meaningless teasing and work. She had left that voicemail and he still hadn’t called back, so maybe he had just ignored it like she hoped he would. “He’s with Danny.”  
  
“Just sex.”  
  
Veronica cringed, cradling the apple juice Wallace balanced on her arm. “Wallace...”  
  
“No, seriously. He hates being alone, you know that. It’s just physical,” Wallace laughed at Veronica’s horrified expression, shaking his head. “There’s nothing behind it, V! It’s like shaking someone’s hand.”  
  
“Boys are disgusting,” she muttered as they walked to their table.   
  
Wallace grinned, nudging her with his shoulder before they sat down. “Veronica, he’s not into this girl, I’m telling you right now. Dick’s shown more interest in her than Logan does. He treats her like a buddy. She’s one of the guys.”  
  
Veronica’s nose crinkled up slightly. “ _Not_ helping...”  
  
He rolled his eyes, scooping up eggs onto his fork. “You need to moonwalk your ass into 2007, Veronica Mars. Sometimes it’s not about love and butterflies, you know?”  
  
Veronica didn’t answer him, chewing on a slice of apple when her phone started to beep. She pulled it out of her bag, glancing at the screen. She had a new text message. “It’s probably my professor telling me they didn’t want to see me after all,” she said glumly.  
  
Wallace shrugged. “At least we got free food.”  
  
She sighed, clicking on the message. She swallowed hard, reading Logan’s message from just one minute ago. One sentence, four words, and she felt everything turn upside down all over again.   
  
**I miss you too.**  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan ran a hand through his hair roughly, stumbling down the hallway and sighing at the smell of bacon. His okay mood had quickly deflated to a sour one when he had realized how early it was, not even nine o’clock. Stupid nightmare.  
  
He tried not to think about the text he sent Veronica, not wanting to think of the rejection she was sure to give him once she read it. What was done was done, he made the first move. If she didn’t respond, then that was it. It was officially over.  
  
A loud thump caught Logan’s attention, and he stopped in front of Cassidy’s room, frowning. He opened Cassidy’s door slowly, trying to look inside. “Hey, Beav-” The door was slammed in his face. He blinked, glaring at the closed door. “Dude, what the fuck?”  
  
“Go away!” Cassidy yelled behind the door.  
  
“You okay?” Logan called.  
  
“I’m fine! Go away!”  
  
Logan stared at Cassidy’s door for a long moment before continuing his walk down the stairs to the Casablancas kitchen, stopping as he spotted Dick and Danny sitting at the counter, eating breakfast. His eyes narrowed, red hot alarms blaring before he could fully silence them, and he forced a tight smile on his face. “Hello...”  
  
“Greetings and salutations,” Danny said with a smile, gesturing at a full plate of food. “I made us breakfast.”  
  
Dick raised his glass of soda at Logan. “ _Dude_ , I just got home. I’m dying.”  
  
Logan slowly relaxed, noticing Dick still had his jacket on, and Danny was in her clothes from last night. He didn’t know where the sudden paranoia came from, or why he even cared. He wasn’t even sure if it would really bother him if something really was going on with those two. He grinned as he slid into his seat. “Where the fuck were you all night?”  
  
“Well, I didn’t want to sit around listening to your lovemakin’, so I went to the Hut and watched a bunch of losers sing Karaoke for charity,” he rolled his eyes. “Some all-nighter crap, sixty bucks a seat and a waste of my money. At least I got free beer.”  
  
Logan chewed on his eggs, amusement flashing in his eyes. “You actually went to a charity event. Of your own free will.”  
  
“I was bored!” Dick exclaimed. “There were some hot chicks there singing Britney Spears, so that was a bonus,” he paused, eyeing Logan. “Veronica was looking hot last night, too.”  
  
Logan glanced at Danny, who continued to eat her food, skimming through a magazine. If she had heard, she wasn’t showing it. “Was she?”  
  
“Oh, yeah...our Ronnie’s a fucking babe, dude. I was moved by her work, if you know what I mean.”  
  
“Don’t,” Logan warned him, jabbing his fork in Dick’s direction. “Did you get laid?”  
  
Dick frowned. “Nah...but it looks like Cassidy did, huh?” his eyebrows rose. “Heard some noises going on in there when I got in.”  
  
Danny smiled slowly. “He’s a cute kid...”  
  
Dick gave her a pointed look. “ _I’m_ cute. Beaver is awkward.”  
  
Logan watched as Danny gave Dick an icy glare before returning to her magazine, and he had to smile. She really couldn’t stand him, maybe he misread the whole thing completely. “Dick. Dude, go shower, man. You smell like smoke and beer.”  
  
“I can take a hint,” Dick stood, stretching. “I’ll leave you two to talk dirty to each other...”  
  
Logan watched Dick leave, waiting until he heard his door slam to face Danny. He gave her a slightly abashed smile. “What happened last night?” she grinned slowly, and he laughed. “I don’t remember.”  
  
“What do you mean, you don’t remember?” she asked quietly, her smile fading.  
  
He shrugged. “I was drinking, and I don’t...” he trailed off, shrugging again.  
  
“Well,” Danny sighed, leaning back in her chair. “You were sleeping and called me Veronica, and Lilly, which really freaked me out. But, since you were clearly dreaming and have a lot on your mind, I let it slide,” she was quiet for a moment, a small smile perking on her face. “Considering we didn’t have sex last night, I guess you owe me...”  
  
“We didn’t?”  
  
She shook her head. “You got shitfaced and I had to clean up the mess. Love me.”  
  
Logan ignored her last comment, sighing. “I haven’t been in the mood.”  
  
“You haven’t really been in the mood since that last...” Danny shook her head again, frowning. “I don’t know what happened at Thin that night, but whatever. It’s been almost two weeks, my dear.”  
  
“Sorry,” he mumbled, raking his fork through his eggs. The front door slammed, and he frowned, glancing at the entrance. Cassidy stumbled into the kitchen, looking more than a little freaked out as he took a seat next to Logan. Logan eyed him, throwing a piece of bacon into his mouth. “Morning,”  
  
“Morning,” Cassidy whispered, shaking his head as Danny tried to slide her plate in front of him.  
  
Danny suddenly gasped, jumping to her feet. “Ooh, I gotta go. I have to interview a new bartender, and I gotta hustle,” she scurried around the kitchen table, holding her face out in front of Logan. “Kiss...” he leaned forward, kissing her cheek softly, and she grabbed his face, planting a hard kiss on his lips. “Okay, I’m outtie,” she muttered, rubbing her lipstick off his lips. “I’ll call you.”  
  
“Have fun,” Logan murmured, watching her go. The door slammed, and it was then he faced Cassidy, sighing. Cassidy didn’t notice, finally reaching over and placing a piece of toast into his mouth. “Was she hot?”  
  
“Danny?”  
  
Logan grinned, leaning over. “No...the girl who was in your room.”  
  
Cassidy’s head lifted, and a brief moment of panic was in his eyes. He laughed, shaking his head. “Logan...”  
  
Both boys looked up as the sound of heels clicked above them. A moment later, Kendall appeared, dragging a large duffel bag. She seemed frazzled, tugging her hair into a loose ponytail as she walked to the fridge, opening it and pulling out a bottle of water.   
  
Logan’s eyebrows rose as he watched her. “Going somewhere?”  
  
Kendall shook her head, shoving the bottle into her purse. “I’m leaving. I-I have to get out of here.”  
  
“What?” Cassidy stood, rushing at her. “What- where are you going?”  
  
She frowned, taking a step away from him. “Away. You kiddies are of age, you’ll be fine.”  
  
“No,” Cassidy grabbed Kendall’s arm, jerking her to him, and Logan started to stand. “You can’t leave. You can’t just leave us, Kendall.”  
  
Kendall pulled her arm out of Cassidy’s grasp, letting out an annoyed sigh. “I’m not your mother, Beaver.”  
  
“Don’t call me that!” Cassidy exclaimed, his face rapidly flushing. “You can’t leave- why are you leaving me?”  
  
Logan’s eyes narrowed as Kendall’s gaze seemed to soften then, and she gently touched Cassidy’s arm. “You’ll be fine,” she said quietly, giving him a faint smile as she picked up her bags, walking toward the door.   
  
Cassidy dropped into the nearest seat as the door closed behind Kendall, shaking his head. “They always leave,” he whispered mournfully.  
  
Logan snorted, reaching for Danny’s glass of orange juice. “It’s just Kendall- you won’t even notice she’s gone.”  
  
“They always leave...”  
  
Logan watched Cassidy, his eyes narrowing. “Who? The girls?”  
  
Cassidy’s head lifted, confusion in his eyes. “What girls?”  
  
A shrug. “The girls you _raped_...”  
  
Cassidy laughed, a cross between nervous and downright maniacal, as he shook his head. “What- I didn’t rape anyone! Jesus Christ, you and fucking Veronica...”  
  
Logan nodded, leaning forward in his chair. “You like Veronica, don’t you? She’s nice, right? Pretty, too, right?”  
  
“Veronica’s all right,” Cassidy muttered, eying Logan cautiously.   
  
Logan nodded again in mock understanding. “She was the only one who was really nice to you before Lilly died, and Mac’s all up in New York...I get it, really, I do.”  
  
“Get what?” Cassidy snapped. “What- you think I have a thing for Veronica? I don’t, Logan!” he laughed, rubbing his face roughly. “You think I’m a rapist and a killer. You think I’m obsessed with Veronica...you’re so far off.”  
  
“Am I?”  
  
Cassidy glared at Logan, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t give a shit about Veronica, Logan. She’s just another girl who happened to hang out with our group- that’s it. She’s cool, she’s Mac’s friend, and that’s it.”  
  
“Listen to me, Cassidy,” Logan said, his tone calm. “If I find out you’re the one behind all this, I will kill you.”  
  
“What?” Cassidy frowned, leaning back as if Logan would lunge at him any moment. “Behind what-”  
  
“Go near Veronica,” Logan continued, his voice shaking. “And I’ll kill you. Don’t go near her, don’t talk to her, don’t even breathe near her. If you even look at her the wrong way, I’m gonna kick your ass, do you understand me?”  
  
Cassidy leaned forward, his eyes pleading with Logan. “I had nothing to do with any of this, Logan. I would never hurt Veronica.”  
  
Logan ignored him, climbing to his feet. “Touch her, and I’ll fucking kill you. That’s a promise,” he muttered before walking out of the room.  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
“HEY!” Logan pointed at Casey. “Put down my mother’s vase, I am not fucking joking, man!”  
  
Veronica rushed past Logan, nearly dropping the pitcher of Long Island Iced Tea in her hands. A part of her wanted to smack Logan for even suggesting the idea of a get-together with all their friends, and she wanted to murder him for actually going through with it. Wallace and Jackie even drove down from San Diego for the event, only to have Wallace punch Dick for hitting on Jackie.  
  
To make matters worse, the party was grossly uneven. She had only her three friends of Jackie, Wallace, and Simon from Hearst, and the rest were Logan’s buddies. And so far, only half of the fifteen people invited got along, and the rest were split up into 09ers and Have-Nots. Just like old times.  
  
She inhaled sharply, dodging a loud and drunk Ashley, now being ruthlessly hit on by Casey. “Jackie, please don’t play with my camera- it’s really expensive!”  
  
Jackie frowned, setting down the camera before Veronica handed her the pitcher. “I’ll buy you a new one!”  
  
“Oh, to be rich...” Veronica muttered, picking up the camera and carrying it to the kitchen. She stood on her toes, putting it in the cabinet. A smile played on her lips as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close. “Hi, again,”  
  
“Hey,” Logan whispered in her ear, kissing her ear quickly. “I’m ten seconds away from telling them all to get the hell out.”  
  
“It was your idea, genius,” she whispered, tilting her head up.  
  
Logan grinned, kissing her softly. “I just wanted some fun.”  
  
“GET A ROOM!” Madison shouted from the living room, throwing a handful of pretzels at them.  
  
Veronica shot Madison a glare as Logan spun her around and pushed her towards the bathroom. She shook her head as Logan shut the door behind them, leaving the lights off. “I’m going to hurt that girl-” Logan was suddenly against her, his mouth on hers. She pulled away, laughing. “Logan...”  
  
“Come on, it’ll take us ten minutes,” Logan murmured in her ear.  
  
“After that thing at UCSD, I don’t think so.”  
  
He rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly as he kissed her forehead. “Fine, you fucking prude. We’re making out for five, though.”  
  
“Okay,” Veronica smiled as Logan kissed her cheek gently, his hands slipping under her shirt. She tried to drown out the loud voices in their living room, sighing faintly. “Lessons learned- never invite our friends over for a couple of drinks.”  
  
“We’ll invite only mutual friends and call it what it really is next time- a reason to get shitfaced and stupid,” Logan murmured against her ear, pushing her up against the bathroom door.   
  
“Don’t let Jackie talk to Dick...”  
  
“Unless we want Wallace to punch him out...”  
  
Veronica shrugged. “Maybe we’ll let that lesson remained unlearned,” Logan chuckled and she grinned. “We forget about the witches of Neptune...”  
  
Logan’s mouth brushed over Veronica’s skin as he pushed the collar of her shirt aside. “Shelly’s cool.”  
  
“Whatever, no 09er bitches.”  
  
“Fine,” Logan pulled away, giving her a slight smile. “Isn’t it more fun when we’re not fighting?”  
  
Veronica nodded, lowering her head. She suddenly remembered what brought about his need to party- Diane Sawyer had requested an interview, and when she tried to get him to vent about it, he had suggested their own tiny kegger. When she asked him to listen to her, he had immediately begun screaming. So, kegger it was. “Absolutely.”  
  
He sighed, resting his forehead against hers. “We can make it, Mars,” he whispered. “We really can. I think we can.”  
  
“I do, too.” she answered quietly, giving him a quick kiss before pushing him away. “We should get back out there-” A loud crash interrupted her, and she closed her eyes. “That better not be one of the glasses dad just bought us...”  
  
“I’m going out there,” Logan muttered, flinging the door open. “To be continued.”  
  
Veronica watched him go, a small smile creeping on her face as she combed her fingers through her hair. She leaned over, quickly checking her make-up in the mirror. She ran a finger over her bottom lip, evening her lipstick out.   
  
“Veronica Mars!”  
  
Veronica spun around, rolling her eyes at the sight of a very drunk Dick stumbling into the bathroom. “What.”  
  
“I gotta piss, get the hell out,” he mumbled, setting down his beer on the edge of the sink. Before either could stop it, it slid and fell onto the floor hard, the contents spilling. “Whoops.”  
  
Veronica let out a sigh, dropping to her knees and quickly stopping the mess with a towel. “Great job, Dick,” she mumbled, holding her hand out. “Hand me another towel.”  
  
Dick sank to his knees, roll of toilet paper in hand. “Here,” he slurred, giving her a grin.   
  
She didn’t return the smile, unrolling the paper on her hand before patting it on the floor. She tried to keep her eyes on her task at hand and not on Dick, whose beer-soaked breath she could feel on her cheek. Logan was screaming at someone in the living room over what was the best John Hughes movie, and after a moment, Wallace joined in. She never wanted more than at that moment to be in that conversation.   
  
She licked her lips slowly, running the towel up the remainder of the mess. “Okay, you’re all set-” Dick’s lips pressed against Veronica’s cheek, and she gasped, quickly shoving him away. “Dick!”  
  
“What?” he exclaimed, staring at her in shock. “It was just a friendly kiss!”  
  
“You are so drunk, it’s not even funny,” she snapped, climbing to her feet. “You’re lucky I’m not telling Logan.”  
  
Dick clumsily stood, glaring at her. “Dude, we weren’t making out- it was just a kiss on the cheek! Logan’s fuckin’ made out with Jackie, and you’re pissed over a kiss on the cheek?”  
  
“Dick-”  
  
“What- we’re not friends?”  
  
Veronica froze, seeing the look of hurt in Dick’s eyes. She frowned, suddenly feeling foolish. He was right, he hadn’t tried to make out with her, it was just a peck, and she had flipped out. Logan had definitely done worse with his girl friends. “Just don’t do it again,” she muttered. “We’re not friends like _that_.”  
  
“Sorry,” he mumbled.  
  
“It’s okay,” Veronica said quietly, pushing her hair behind her ear.   
  
“Oooh, I hope I didn’t interrupt anything,” Jackie purred as she made her way into the bathroom. She gave Veronica a grin, turning on the water. “Just kidding- ‘sup, Dick?”  
  
The guilt in Dick’s eyes was gone, replaced by an almost elated expression at the hint of attention from Jackie. “Hey, Miss Cook!”  
  
Jackie grinned, washing her hands quickly. “Don’t get too drunk, Wallace already hit you once tonight, okay?” she winked at him, wrapping her arm around Veronica’s waist and leading her out the door and down the hallway. “Logan’s getting shitfaced, and you’ve been _warned_ ,” she whispered in Veronica’s ear before releasing her and going back to her seat next to Wallace.  
  
Veronica walked across the crowded living room, sliding on Logan’s lap as he loudly discussed teen movies with Ashley. She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest as he continued to talk.   
  
Logan glanced down at Veronica, kissing her forehead softly as he wrapped his arms around her. “You okay?”  
  
“Dick’s drunk,” she mumbled.  
  
He chuckled slightly. “As he is ninety percent of the time, what else is new?”  
  
Casey let out a whoop, pointing at the televison. “Logan, bro- there’s your dad!”  
  
Logan and Veronica glanced at the television, spotting the latest airing of Tinseltown Diaries. Their group, with the exception of Wallace, Jackie, and Simon, cheered as Lilly came on screen, making herself known to America with a wicked grin. A second later, there was Duncan and Lilly, and their 09er friends raised their drinks to the Kanes, both long gone.  
  
“God bless her, that slut,” Madison muttered, taking a sip of her soda.  
  
Veronica glared at Madison before looking up at Logan, inhaling sharply at his expression. Completely blank, but there was a deep sadness in his eyes, replaced by rage when his father came on the screen once more. She tightened her hold around Logan’s waist, but his grip on her continued to weaken with each passing second.  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Logan pushed into the mob, trying to make his way to the front of the courthouse. Ever the showman, his father decided to hold a press conference in front of the very place he was acquitted, announcing his plans for the future.  
  
No matter how many times Geraldo Rivera called, he was not going to do a “reunion” interview with his father and Veronica. No fucking way.  
  
The paparazzi ignored him as he inched around the crowd, trying to get a good view of the stairs, where a stand was set up. Various news outlets were scattered about, and he quickly rushed past them. He didn’t know why he was here- he couldn’t stop his father from trashing Veronica. Stupid Bill of Rights.  
  
“Logan?”  
  
Logan spun around at the sound of the very familiar voice, his eyes widening. “Duncan?”  
  
Duncan grinned at Logan, giving him a wave. He gestured at his navy blue suit, raising an eyebrow. “How’s _this_ for creepy?”  
  
A smile fell on Logan’s face as he made his way to Duncan. “You’re an actual adult now, DK. Congratulations,” he nudged him gently. “Picked the wrong time to drop by,” Duncan shook his head, and Logan sighed. “Wanna get lunch or something?”  
  
Duncan watched the stairs of the courthouse calmly as the frenzy started, and Aaron could be seen with Meredith Rowley at his side. “I'm not staying, just visiting.”  
  
“What for? Business?”  
  
“Nope,” he glanced into the crowd, right at Aaron. "I wanted to be here when it happens.”  
  
Logan frowned slightly, unable to stop the unease from sliding up and down his spine. “When what happens?”  
  
Duncan met Logan’s gaze, a flash of guilt in his eyes. “I'm sorry, Logan,” he faced the stage again, shaking his head briefly. “I have to.”  
  
Logan wordlessly took off through the crowd, unsure of what he was running to stop. He shoved past cameramen and reporters, his heart racing as he spotted Clarence Weidman to the side of the stairs just as Aaron reached the podium.   
  
Clarence reached inside his jacket pocket, and Logan tried to climb up the stairs faster. “Dad-” Suddenly, there was a loud plop, and Logan felt something warm and wet on his face.  
  
Complete chaos interrupted, and Logan caught his father falling to the ground, blood staining the white steps as police officers rushed the stairs. Logan blinked, seeing Clarence calmly stalk off, disappearing into the frantic crowd. He spun around, watching as Duncan closed his eyes, breathing deeply as police officers pushed past him toward the mob.  
  
Logan’s shoulders slouched as he remained oblivious to the pandemonium going on around him, oblivious to Meredith watching the officers try to aid Aaron, only to roll her eyes and walk away, pulling out her cell phone. His eyes locked on Duncan’s, swallowing hard as, for just a second, murderous rage swept through him.   
  
The contentment in Duncan’s eyes was replaced with just a flash of remorse, not for Aaron, never for Aaron, but for Logan. Only for Logan. He wasn’t supposed to be there.   
  
Logan licked his lips, nearly throwing up as he tasted his father’s blood on his mouth. Duncan gave him a simple nod before turning and vanishing into the media frenzy. With a slight shake of his head, Logan turned, walking away from the crime scene, away from the screaming media and the medics barking orders. As he walked, the noise was drowned out by absolutely nothing. White noise.   
  
He couldn’t feel anything.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Dammit, _where_ are my pills?” Veronica nearly growled, glancing around the room. She stomped into the bathroom, grinning as she spotted the case on the edge of the sink. She snatched it up, glancing down at Backup next to her. “Did you do this?” she asked him with a raise of her eyebrow. “Is this how you get your kicks?”   
  
Backup merely reclined on the floor, closing his eyes.  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes, walking out of the bathroom. She moved down the hallway, shoving the case into her pocket when the front door flung open. She gasped loudly, readying herself to take off toward her bedroom, but froze when Logan walked in, shutting the door behind him calmly.  
  
“Logan?” she gasped again as she saw the blood decorating his face and shirt, and she rushed toward him. “Logan! What happened?”  
  
Logan wordlessly sat down on the couch, staring straight ahead.  
  
Veronica inched toward him, her brow furrowing in concern. “Logan. Is...”  
  
“It’s not mine,” he mumbled.  
  
She silently grabbed her glass of water off the coffee table, sitting down next to him and pouring just a bit on her fingertips. “What happened?” she asked quietly as she ran her wet hand over his face.  
  
“My father’s dead.”  
  
Veronica’s hand froze just below his mouth, her eyes clouding over. There was that initial shock, but after that...peace. She couldn’t even say she was completely surprised, she figured the Kanes would get him sooner or later. Just not as soon as this. “Good.”  
  
Logan nodded, pushing her hands away. “I know,” he blinked, turning to stare at her. “I didn’t...I’m not even sad. Just-” he cut himself off, swallowing hard. “I’m glad it’s over.”  
  
She watched his expression carefully, holding onto the glass with both hands. “Are you all right?”  
  
“Yes,” he lied, glancing at the ceiling. With a nod, he stood, shoving his hands in his pocket. “I have to go.”  
  
Veronica stood, walking after him. His nonchalant attitude didn’t fool her, not one bit. She needed to stop him before he did something bad. “Hold on, Logan-”  
  
“I’m fine, Veronica.”  
  
“Logan-”  
  
“I need to change,” Logan told her sharply, opening the door. “I just need to change.”  
  
She nodded as he walked out, slamming the door behind him. “Okay,” she whispered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica sighed loudly, trying to ignore her thin suitor, who continued to talk her ear off. It was like he singled her out every single time. “Uh huh,” she muttered as he continued to tell her about his real estate deal, boasting of all the money he was making.  
  
“Six figures, easy!”  
  
“Well, I’m a stripper, so...”  
  
He smiled, a smile so pathetic it almost made her heart ache. “I can get you out of that.”  
  
She shook her head, giving him a faint smile. “No, thank you, Andy.”  
  
His eyes lit up. “You remembered my name!” he exclaimed.  
  
Veronica glanced up at the clock above Danny’s head, sighing. Two AM. That’s it, she was done. “Andy, I gotta go,”  
  
“What?” he frowned slightly. “We just started talking!”  
  
“My shift is over,” she mumbled, adjusting her red wig as she started to walk away.  
  
Andy grabbed her arm, pulling her back to his side. Tiny immediately made his way toward them, but Andy ignored him. “I think I could make you very happy,” he whispered in her ear, his whiskey-soaked breath hot on her face.  
  
“Why? Are you leaving me alone?” Veronica snapped before she could stop herself, jerking her arm away. “You know what?” she said, feeling her frustration bubble over. “Leave me alone. I’m not interested, I’m _never_ gonna be interested. You don’t have a chance with me, Andy, you got it?”  
  
Before Andy could reply, she had spun around, walking past Tiny out of the club.  
  
Danny shook her head, wiping at the bar counter. “Give it up, Andy,” she called as he stomped away. “She’s just not into you...” A loud whoop caught her attention, and she looked up, her eyes widening as she spotted Logan stumbling in. “Oh, Jesus.”  
  
“Where are my girls?” Logan shouted, snatching an open bottle of beer off the nearest table. “My fucking stupid girls-” Anger flashed in his eyes for a moment as he glared at the strippers now watching him. “Why the fuck are you all so stupid?”  
  
Danny dashed around the bar, toward him. “Logan!”  
  
“Everyone’s crying because they’re getting raped,” Logan sang, glancing at the ceiling. “No one fucking realizes it’s their own fault- STOP STRIPPING! Get a real fucking job!”  
  
“Logan, that’s enough!” Danny shouted, glaring as she tried to pull him back. He jerked out of her grasp, shoving her away. She quickly regained her balance, stabbing a finger in his face. “Stop it right now.”  
  
“What- I can’t speak the truth?” he yelled back, meeting her glare. “Everyone here is fucking pathetic-”  
  
“You’re fucking drunk!” she said, shaking her head. “Get out and sleep it off!”  
  
Logan spun around, eying a regular customer, a trucker with a Yankees cap. “You’re all so fucking pitiful- there’s fucking people starving and getting killed and you’re wasting your fucking time on these sluts...go home to your fucking wives!”  
  
Danny licked her lips, crossing her arms over her chest. “Logan. Go home. Please.”  
  
“Home?” he laughed, downing the rest of the beer in his hand. “I don’t have a fucking home- I’m an orphan, don’t you know? So...so that’s why I’m gonna catch these- this FUCKER. I’m gonna catch this fucker for the sluts in this room.”  
  
A hand landed on Logan’s shoulder, and he spun around, glaring at the large man before him. “Don’t fucking touch me, paco!”  
  
A solid punch landed across Logan’s face, and he nearly flew into the wall. He straightened up at once, already all too accustomed to hits, and took a swing, getting in a weak punch. Almost immediately, the man he had called “paco” had his friends at his side, and they surrounded Logan.   
  
Logan laughed, glancing at the ceiling. “Wow, I’m just downright outnumbered, huh?” he licked his lips, swaying slightly before taking another swing.  
  
Danny gasped as Logan was quickly overpowered, turning toward Tiny as the men began a vicious beat down near the stage. “Stop them! They’re going to kill him!” she screamed at the bouncer, shoving him toward the mob. “Go!”  
  
Tiny jerked the men off of Logan and shoved them toward the exit, barking at another bouncer to help him. Danny rushed over, helping Logan to his feet. “Logan, what the fuck?” she said, her voice shaking.  
  
Logan laughed, spitting out the blood in his mouth. “That was stupid...”  
  
“Logan. Go home.”  
  
He blinked, sobering up at the sight of fear on Danny’s face. Just like Veronica when she broke up with him and he broke that lamp. Fuck him. “Okay,” he whispered, stumbling out of her grasp. “Sorry,” he glanced at a blonde stripper, who watched in shock from a few feet away. “Sorry,” he muttered, nearly dragging himself out of the club.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica walked up the stairs to her apartment, sighing loudly. “Status quo, status quo,” she mumbled, pulling her keys out of her pocket. Her phone started to vibrate in her jacket pocket, and she plucked it out, glancing at the ID. Logan, naturally.  
  
With a sigh, she answered. “Let me call you back, Logan,” she said before hanging up on him.  
  
She pushed her key into the door, turning the lock. Suddenly, someone pressed up against her, shoving her against the door. One hand clamped down on her mouth, the other on her wrist as she reached into her pocket. She tried to scream, and her attacker quickly tightened his hold on her mouth.  
  
“Open the door,” he whispered in her ear.  
  
Veronica’s eyes widened at the sound of Andy’s voice, but she turned the doorknob, opening the door and allowing Andy to push her inside. She turned off the alarm before he could ask her to, not wanting to anger him. He slammed the door behind them, keeping the lights turned off as he pushed her against the door. She let out a sharp breath, her nails digging into the wall in front of her as she blinked back tears.   
  
“You better not scream, Candy,” he muttered, slowly releasing her mouth. She could feel him smile against her neck. “I knew you were blonde...”  
  
She kept her other hand in her pocket as Andy pressed up against her, feeling the phone begin to vibrate as Logan called yet again. With the slightest of moves, she answered, hoping he could hear her.   
  
“Listen,” she said loudly, trying to keep her voice steady. “My boyfriend is coming right now and he’s big and he carries a knife- he doesn’t like anyone messing with me-” Her voice cracked then, and she closed her eyes, her jaw clenching. “And he’s going to kick your ass if you don’t get away from me! Please, leave me alone!”  
  
Andy sighed, his hand running down her stomach. He ignored her whimper, ignored the tears that fell down her face as his hands slipped under the band of her jeans. “I just wanted to love you, Candy...”  
  
“Fuck you,” Veronica hissed as she elbowed Andy hard, sending him back. She lunged for the alarm, her hand slamming into the emergency panic button. She stumbled, falling between the couch and the wall as Andy, anger in his eyes, rushed at her.   
  
Suddenly, there was a loud bark and Andy fell, screaming in pain. Veronica let out a scream that didn’t sound like her own as Backup jerked Andy away from Veronica, his sharp teeth digging into the man’s shoulder.   
  
Her feet kicked into the floor as she scrambled to get away from Andy and her protector, the sound of sirens echoing in her ears. She clutched the edge of the couch, holding on tightly as if her life depended on it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan pulled into the apartment complex, unable to ignore the blinking and flashing sirens around him. He jumped out of his car, not bothering to close the door as he raced past the community pool towards Veronica’s place.  
  
He pushed past the tenants of the complex, trying to see where the police were going to. Veronica's apartment. Their apartment. Jesus Christ.  
  
The way she sounded on the phone had chilled him to the bone and sobered him up quick. She was in danger, and he wasn’t there. He was sure he had a couple of highway patrol cars right behind him, but they could jail him up after he found Veronica.  
  
“Veronica!” he shouted, making his way to the building, praying she wasn’t on a stretcher or in a body bag. He just needed to see her.   
  
Suddenly, he stopped, spotting Veronica by the stairs, surrounded by cops. He inhaled sharply at the sight of her, alive and well. Shivering, her face tear-stained, but still standing. She caught his stare, her eyes widening and a shaky breath escaping her. Her chin trembled as she saw the fear in his eyes, and he let out a sharp gasp, relief surging through him.  
  
He ignored the policemen's yells and his own aching body, running past them toward Veronica. Her mouth opened at the sight of him racing toward her, but before she could say a word, he was there in front of her and getting closer, relief and love showing brightly on his face.   
  
In an instant, he had gathered her up in his arms and kissed her, and she found herself resisting for only a moment before kissing him back. She held onto his shirt tightly, ignoring the wounds on his face and the trembling of her hands and just grateful that he was there as he always promised to be.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica cursed herself again as those damn tears started to well in her eyes, and she tried to stop them but couldn’t, no matter how hard she tried. She knew what this all meant. He was there, with her. He had thought about it. He must have.

**_Now..._**  
  
Logan flinched as Veronica dabbed his brow with the wet cloth, fighting back the urge to insult her nursing skills as she wiped up the excess blood. But then, the cloth was removed and she was blowing gently on his cut, her eyes lowered so she didn't have to see him gazing at her.  
  
Awkward was the watchword, unfortunately.  
  
She was no longer in her stripper outfit. As soon as the cops left, she had changed into her pajamas, a simple purple wifebeater and white bottoms decorated with purple stars. Her hair was pulled up into a loose and messy ponytail, and Logan was thrown off by how long her hair had gotten. He ran a hand through his own hair, feeling the gelled mess on top. He needed a haircut, but she still looked beautiful.   
  
Veronica was grateful that he hadn’t mentioned the kiss since the police left nearly ten minutes ago. He hadn’t talked much since the kiss. It had ended and he had stayed and the police allowed him to stay and he kept his arm wrapped around her as she continued her statement. He kept his arm around her until they entered the apartment and it was then he seemed to realize what he was doing and released her.   
  
And now, here they were.   
  
“Stay still,” she murmured, setting down the cloth. She reached for a small bottle on the coffee table, picking up a cotton ball from the bag next to the bowl of water. “I'm going to have to put some disinfectant on it, okay?”  
  
“How are you?” he whispered as she poured a bit of disinfectant on the cotton ball. Backup rested at his feet, and he leaned down, absently petting the dog.  
  
Veronica smiled briefly, gently placing the wet cotton ball on his cut. “Fine. A little bit nauseous, but I’m fine,” she paused as their eyes met, and she quickly glanced up at the bruises decorating his left temple. “How are _you_?”  
  
“Sore.”  
  
She nodded, removing the cotton ball as she inspected the wound. “Why did you get beat up, again?”  
  
Logan shrugged. “I got drunk and acted stupid. You sobered me up,” he sighed slightly. “At least this is all over.”  
  
She turned away from him as she set down the cotton ball, dabbing the cloth in the bowl of water to busy herself. “I don’t think Andy is the rapist. He’s _a_ rapist, but not the one we’re after.”  
  
A laugh of disbelief escaped him. “Veronica, he tried to rape-”  
  
“He called me Candy.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Veronica glanced over her shoulder at Logan, giving him a knowing look. “He didn’t call me Veronica. Ever. He called me Candy, my stripper name. He doesn’t know who I really am,” she turned away again, staring at the table. “He was just a sad guy, and we’re back at our dead end.”  
  
Logan nodded, inspecting the harsh redness of his knuckles. “We have to be careful, it’s definitely personal. I’m convinced,” he stared at her back hard. “No more strip clubs for you, I don’t want you getting killed.”  
  
“Drama queen.”  
  
“Relentless nag.”  
  
A smile perked on Veronica’s face as she slid back to face Logan once more, wet cloth in hand. “Come here, your stupid-ass face is a mess.”  
  
Logan’s eyes closed as she lightly touched his face, the pads of her fingers soft and cool against his skin. As harsh and mean as she could be, she always touched him in that gentle way, and he found himself nearly melting into her touch. “Do you want to get married?” he murmured.  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes, silently crowning him the King of Inappropriate and Random Questions as she ran her fingers along the darkening bruise forming under the cut on his cheekbone. “Right now?”  
  
“If you want.”  
  
She smiled slightly, pressing the cloth against his cheek. The same question since graduation, he never relented. She had to wonder how he considered this to be the time for jokes, especially that specific one. “No, Logan, I don't want to get married.”  
  
Logan’s eyes opened, focusing on her. “You don't want to get married, or you don't want to get married to _me_?”  
  
“Both.”  
  
“Ouch. Why not?”  
  
Veronica laughed, shaking her head. “I’m never getting married, you know that. And we’re broken up.”  
  
“Bullshit and technicalities, respectively. Give me a better reason.”  
  
“Okay. Because you're moody and you're bossy and you smell,” she nipped at her lower lip, removing the cloth and checking on his wound. “Stay still,” she muttered, pressing the cloth against his cheek again.  
  
He was quiet for a moment, a frown playing on his face. Finally- “I don't smell.”  
  
“No, but the other two are true.”  
  
The frown on Logan’s face was apparent now as he thought about her response. “Well. For those same reasons, I don't want to marry you either.”  
  
She shrugged nonchalantly, even as her lips tightened into a thin line at the thought of their kiss outside her apartment. Of the heat that radiated between them, the heat that was still there as they sat inches from each other on the couch. “Fine.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“Good,” she sighed, glancing down to put some more disinfectant on the cloth. She pressed it against Logan's cut, a frown perking on her lips as she concentrated. Then, suddenly, Logan was leaning forward, and it was only when his lips brushed against hers that she pulled away, inhaling shakily. “ _Logan_.”  
  
“Sorry...” he muttered, glancing down at his lap. “Sorry. For everything.”  
  
Veronica didn’t looked at Logan, focusing her attention on the damp cloth in her hand. She knew he wasn’t just talking about the kiss. This was a start. Or possibly more, she had a feeling the kiss was the start. He had made his move, he still cared about her. “Same here.”  
  
He smiled slightly. “No, you’re not.”  
  
“For most of it, yes, I am,” Veronica finally met Logan’s gaze, her heart beginning to race at the look in his eyes. Intense, pure regret. She gave him a weak smile, and it was there. Love. His stare softened, and faintly returned the grin.  
  
Logan nodded once, looking away. “We’re in a tricky situation, aren’t we?”  
  
She nodded quickly. “We’ve never done anything the easy way,” she inhaled sharply, turning to face him. “Logan, maybe you should go.”  
  
He frowned. “What? Why?”  
  
Veronica shrugged, climbing to her feet and crossing her arms over her chest. “You have a girlfriend, and yet, you’re here. With me.”  
  
“She’s _not_ my girlfriend.”  
  
“What?” she laughed, shaking her head as she turned to face him. “What is she, then? A play thing? You’re not really helping yourself here.”  
  
Logan stood, eyes on her as he inched closer. “I just don’t want you to be here by yourself, Veronica.”  
  
She looked up at Logan, giving him the bravest smile possible. “I have Backup, and this trusty alarm system, both of which saved my life tonight. I’ll be fine.”  
  
He swallowed hard, glancing at the ground briefly as he tried to gather some nerve. They had failed each and every time because of the seemingly unavoidable lack of communication. No more. He couldn’t let it happen again. “I want to stay here. With you.”  
  
Veronica shook her head slowly, meeting his gaze. “I’m not going to be your one-night stand, Logan,” she said firmly, hoping her eyes didn’t betray her tone. As much as she wanted him to stay, as much as she wanted to find out what would happen if he did, she knew he couldn’t. Not like that. “Go get some sleep.”  
  
“Don’t talk to me like I’m a child.”  
  
“I’m not,” she shrugged helplessly. “You know why I’m kicking you out and you know I’m right. Now, get the hell out before I change my mind.”  
  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “We’re never going to discuss this,” he gestured between them with his free hand. “Are we?”  
  
She licked her lips slowly. “Not right now. It’s...”  
  
“Complicated,” he offered, and she nodded. He nodded in return, scratching the back of his head to buy time. “Confusing, even.”  
  
She nodded again. “I’ve had a long night.”  
  
“We both have...” Logan trailed off, a small smile playing on his lips. “Damn you and your morals,” Veronica simply shrugged, and he nodded again. “All right, then.”  
  
Veronica followed Logan as he walked to the door, staying just out of his reach. He flung the door open, and she pushed it open all the way as he turned to face her. She held on to the edge of the door, giving him a slight grin as she swung it absently. “Drive safely, stay under the speed limit-”  
  
He grabbed the edge of the door, the move jerking her forward slightly. “We should talk about this,” he said firmly.  
  
“Why?” she asked quietly, her smile fading. “It’s too confusing and who knows if we’re just acting on emotions that inevitably come when one is near death or witnesses death or-”  
  
Logan leaned over, kissing her softly. Veronica’s eyebrows rose as he stepped closer, jerking the door, and her, forward. She felt her body heat up and all doubts were washing away except for two. There was the fact that she still didn’t know if all this was the result of the night’s events, and the very huge, pink elephant named Danny still lingering. But he smelled good and she could feel how close he really was and she just wanted him to touch her-  
  
She pulled away, letting out a breathless laugh. “And I _repeat_...”  
  
“Did Simon kiss you like that?” Logan murmured, leaning his head against the door.  
  
“None of your business, and I repeat- drive safely, stay under the speed-” Logan leaned over once more, and Veronica’s hands slammed against his chest, pushing him away. “Out.”  
  
Logan licked his lips slowly, still tasting her. He rubbed his lips together, a small smile on his lips. “Veronica-”  
  
“Let’s sleep on it,” she said hurriedly, pushing him out the door. “Then we’ll talk. We’ll discuss this like rational adults and you really need to leave.”  
  
“Are you flustered?”  
  
“Logan!”  
  
Logan chuckled, reaching over and pushing a strand of Veronica’s hair behind her ear. “Fine, I’ll stop,” he grew serious for a moment, gazing at her. “Promise me we’ll talk about it.”  
  
“Yes,” Veronica said quickly.  
  
“Yes, what?”  
  
“Yes, we’re going to talk about this and about us and about everything. I promise,” she swallowed hard, nodding once. “Now, you have to get the hell out.”  
  
His grin grew, and he nodded quickly. “Okay. I’m going to hold you to that, Veronica Mars.”  
  
Veronica stared at Logan hard, feeling her heart grow heavy at the thought of all they really needed to discuss. “We’re _really_ going to talk about everything,” she said quietly.  
  
“Okay,” he whispered. With a sigh, he leaned over, kissing Veronica’s cheek softly. “Call me when you’re ready.”  
  
“Okay,” he started to pull away, and Veronica grabbed his shirt before she could restrain herself, jerking him to her. Their lips met clumsily, her hands holding on to his neck as she pulled him down. He inhaled sharply, holding onto the door before he toppled over, quickly regaining his balance. He pushed his lips harder against hers, and the hiss that escaped her sent shivers down his spine.  
  
Veronica pushed him away, nodding as she wiped her mouth. “Night.”  
  
Logan smirked, wiping her lip gloss off his lips as he backed out of the apartment. “Night,” he started for her again, and she slammed the door in his face, locking it shut quickly.   
  
They managed to kiss each other three times in a two hour period, and, unfortunately, she had managed to help him cheat on Danny three times. She frowned as she walked away from the door, pushing her hair behind her ears. He said Danny wasn’t his girlfriend- did that mean Wallace was right all along? Maybe she needed to listen to him more.  
  
Logan had kissed her three times, each one different. A rushed kiss. A slow, deep one that had heated her body up in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time. A hard, rough one that had tempted her into yanking him back into the apartment. She never wanted more to fuck him than she did at the moment, and she was glad that he was gone.   
  
Veronica inhaled deeply, glancing down at Backup, who was fast asleep on the couch. She rushed over to the door, setting the security system on. With a firm nod, she spun around, rushing for her bathroom. She needed a cold shower.   
  
* * * * *  
  
“So, I’m not sure where Mandy got the drink from, but I thought I saw her talking to this _one_ guy...”  
  
Veronica resisted the urge to roll her eyes, propping her chin on her hand as a freshman named Terri continued to ramble.   
  
Looking for any of Lindsay Morgan’s friends was frustrating. The news that she had attended Hearst for a semester was a welcomed jolt in the investigation, but any and all possibility for a break was ripped away when it became apparent that Lindsay was a loner at Hearst College.  
  
She had friends outside of school, mostly strippers and people from back home, but she also kept to herself. Everyone Veronica met said she was nice enough, a flirty girl with a contagious smile. But everyone also said she hung out with a lot of guys from the frat houses, and her only girl friend was this girl, Terri.   
  
So far, Terri wasn’t being much help in any way, shape, or form.  
  
“Terri,” Veronica interrupted, and the blonde’s mouth shut abruptly. “Can we get back to Lindsay?”  
  
“Oh!” Terri’s eyes darkened slightly. “I told her to get out of that business, but she needed the money. See what happened? I told her.”  
  
“Did she mention anyone coming to the club that creeped her out? Did anyone stalk her? Get too friendly?”  
  
Terri shrugged. “Not to me. She actually liked what she did. She didn’t want to do it forever, but she loved the money. It was paying for this Hearst thing, you know.”  
  
Veronica sighed, crossing out Terri’s name from her notes. Another dead end. “Did she do drugs? Drink lot?”  
  
Terri shook her head. “Lindsay wasn’t a druggie, it wasn’t her thing. As far as I know, she only drank to chill herself out before she went to work- all the girls did it. She drank more at Thin, though. Performance anxiety or something.”  
  
Veronica’s head lifted, and she stared at Terri hard. “How many times did she dance at Thin?”  
  
“A lot...she was a regular. The money was better there. There’s some deal between Thin and the Wildcat, the bartender at the strip joint is the recruiter-”  
  
“Danielle?” Veronica interrupted abruptly.  
  
Terri shrugged. “Sure.”  
  
“Did Danielle send Lindsay there a lot?”  
  
“Yep, because Lindsay wanted to go,” Terri sighed sadly. “It was better money, nearly double of what she made at the Wildcat. The chick tried to split up the shifts evenly, but Linds managed to worm her skinny butt into as many gigs as she could get.”  
  
Veronica frowned, thinking about this information. “So, Danny didn’t send Lindsay there because _she_ wanted to?”  
  
“Nope. Linds always said that the other strippers were mad at her because she took all the good shifts. But she needed the money.”  
  
“Did Lindsay have a boyfriend?”  
  
Terri paused, thinking. “She had a lot of boyfriends,” she said with a laugh. “She was one of those people who couldn’t survive without some companionship. She was a nut, I loved her so much.”  
  
Veronica glanced down at her notepad uncomfortably as Terri started to tear up. She checked her watch, inhaling sharply. “Um, it’s three, Terri.”  
  
Terri nodded, wiping at her eyes. “I have to get to class,” she stood, sticking her hand out. Veronica jumped to her feet, shaking Terri’s hand. “Thank you for doing this. It’ll mean a lot to her parents.”  
  
Veronica nodded, forcing a smile on her face. “I’ll do my best.”  
  
Terri nodded again, giving Veronica a brief, sad smile before taking off down the courtyard.  
  
Veronica watched Terri go before gathering her things. Even with this information, the case was going nowhere. It wasn’t anything she didn’t already know. If anything, Terri’s info pushed the case back even further- Lindsay Morgan had signed her own death certificate by forcing her way into that world, by being too comfortable in it. By being too trusting. If she had a lot of boyfriends like Terri said, then Veronica’s work was cut out for her. A handful of men had being thrown on her list of faceless suspects.   
  
She didn’t even have a reliable lead, a solid suspect. Her dad had told her not to get discouraged, but it was hard. She had nothing, and she wasn’t used to it. She was used to solving cases quickly, and this one just wouldn’t give. There wasn’t a method to this guy’s madness other than girls who looked like her. He wasn’t even going after just strippers anymore, just girls who looked like her.   
  
She wouldn’t admit to anyone just how scared she really was.  
  
“Veronica Mars!”  
  
Veronica spun around, smiling at the sight of Amy jogging over. She waved quickly, starting to walk toward her. “Long time no see.”  
  
“Agreed! Where have you been?” Amy asked with a grin, shoving her dark hair behind her shoulder.  
  
“Undercover, the Hut...same ol’,” Veronica paused, staring at Amy. She didn’t see a resemblance anywhere. Amy was tall and tan. Pretty in an exotic way. Amy looked nothing like her, in her opinion. Was there even a connection? Was she and Logan that far off?  
  
Amy waved her hand in front of Veronica’s face, laughing when she blinked. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?”  
  
“Sorry,” Veronica mumbled, rubbing her eye with the heel of her hand. “I haven’t been sleeping much lately." This was true. Not since that night. Maybe she was more afraid than she thought.   
  
“Are you any closer?”  
  
“To what?”  
  
Amy huffed impatiently. “To finding the fucker who-” she lowered her voice, flushing slightly. “Who raped me.”  
  
Veronica shrugged slightly. “Getting there.”  
  
Amy’s eyes lit up in surprise. “Oh! Good. Good. I’m glad.”  
  
Veronica nodded, throwing her bag over her shoulder. “I have to go, Amy,” she said quietly, walking past her to the parking lot.  
  
“Where are you going?” Amy called, spinning around to watch Veronica go.  
  
“I have to talk to someone!” Veronica called back, not bothering to look at Amy as she kept walking. Yes, she had the case, but at the moment, this talk was more important. She couldn’t help anyone else if she was drowning. She needed to get it done.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan sighed, using his tongue to move his straw to the corner of his mouth. Dick was currently kicking his ass in Mortal Kombat and not being modest about it, but he found himself not caring as his thoughts quickly shifted back to Veronica. He hadn’t seen or spoken to Danny in roughly three days, ever since the incident at the Wildcat, and he knew she was upset with him. Yet, once again, he found himself not caring all that much.  
  
Veronica hadn’t tried to get in contact with him in any way, shape or form in those three days. He tried not to think about it, it was just her way, and he had to respect that. She knew where to find him when she was ready. She knew how to reach him. It was her move, and all he could do was wait.  
  
Unfortunately, those three days apart had brought about an influx of thoughts and worries. Veronica was right, he needed to sleep on it all and he did and now reality was smacking him in the face. Yes, it felt good to kiss her again and he wanted more than anything to touch her again, but he knew that wasn’t going to solve anything. Their problems were still there.  
  
Logan knew he wanted to talk it out with her, knew she wanted to do the same. However, he couldn’t help but wonder if it was just a lost cause. The physical attraction was there and stronger than ever, but he couldn’t take another painful break-up. He always knew they would be on and off, but he had hoped it would always be mutual and then they would always find each other again. He didn’t want it to end like it did the last three times. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to survive another one.  
  
He didn’t want to get his hopes up, so he thought rationally. Getting back together with Veronica meant that she was in charge. She was the boss and he had to do what she said. Sex was when he was in control, but even that was a power struggle now. He didn’t want it to be a continuous battle- he wanted to be her equal. He wanted the fighting without the deep, emotional pain. He didn’t want to feel like less of a person around her.   
  
Deep down, this was all stuff he knew he had to tell her, but he also knew he would probably freeze and resort to insulting her instead.   
  
“So, you were at Ronnie’s place, huh?” Dick asked suddenly, pressing the buttons on his controller rapidly.  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Didja fuck her?”  
  
Logan frowned, moving the straw to the other side of his mouth. “Nope.”  
  
Dick smirked, glancing at Logan before crushing his opponent’s head. “But you jerked off later.”  
  
Logan paused, a small grin playing on his lips. “She’s mucho masturbation material, that girl...”  
  
“Hell yeah,” Dick reached for his soda, still playing with one hand. “But you better make sure Danny doesn’t find out, man.”  
  
“Ah,” Logan’s brow furrowed as he pressed his keys harder, trying to kill Dick’s man. “I think that story is reaching its denouement, man,” he laughed as Dick turned to face him. “Come on, it wasn’t a serious relationship...”  
  
Dick smirked, returning to his game. “She was a good lay though, right?”  
  
Logan shrugged. “She...she just wasn’t for me. She was fun, though. A lot of fun.”  
  
“But she was no Veronica. I knew that girl was wild.”  
  
Logan laughed, glancing at Dick. “Dude, why don’t you stop living through me and get yourself a girlfriend? You can’t hold out for fucking Madison forever.”  
  
Dick snorted, downing his soda. “I have a girlfriend.”  
  
“You do not!”  
  
“Sure, I do,” Dick glanced at Logan, laughing at his disbelieving expression. “Okay, fine. I don’t. Fuck you, dude.”  
  
Logan laughed, shaking his head. “I knew it. Good try, though,” The door bell suddenly rang, echoing through the mansion, and the two glanced at each other. “You get it,” Logan said, throwing his controller down. “If that’s Lamb, I’m jumping in the Bronco and taking off.”  
  
Dick smirked, jumping to his feet. “Running means you’re guilty, dude. Didn’t you learn that the first time?”  
  
Logan grinned, watching him walk to the door. “I learned not to kick Weevil in the face when the rest of his crew was five feet away...”  
  
“Valuable, yet useless,” Dick opened the door, his eyes widening at the sight of Veronica. “Ronnie!” Logan lifted his head, glancing over his shoulder at the door. “You’re looking hot today- what’s up!”  
  
“Thanks?” Veronica forced a tight smile, clutching the strap of her bag tightly. “Is Logan here?”  
  
“Yeah,” Dick held the door open for her, and she walked in, glancing around. “Dropped by for a quickie?”  
  
“Something like that,” Veronica mumbled, giving Logan a faint smile. “Hey,”  
  
“Hi,” Logan climbed to his feet, shoving his hands into his pockets. “What’s going on?”  
  
Veronica nodded toward the stairs, giving him a hard look. “Can we talk?” she glanced at Dick, who continued to grin obliviously. “Alone?”  
  
Logan nodded quickly, gesturing toward the stairs as he walked around the couch. “Let’s go,” Veronica started her walk up the stairs, and Logan followed, pausing to glance down at Dick. “Stay.”  
  
Dick’s eyes widened. “What-”  
  
“I fucking know you. Stay.”  
  
Dick rolled his eyes, making his way back into the living room. “Fine. But you better use some protection, dude.”  
  
Veronica’s lips pressed together tightly to avoid shooting back an insult down the stairs. She kept walking until she reached Logan’s bedroom, waiting for him to catch up with her. “I would’ve called, but I was doing something at Hearst...”  
  
“It’s okay,” Logan said quietly, opening the door. “I wasn’t busy. Obviously.”  
  
Veronica nodded, walking inside the bedroom. The room was dim, the curtains thick and blocking out any sunlight from getting in. He shut the door behind them, enveloping the room in darkness. Her breathing quickened as she felt Logan’s body brush against hers, and she wondered if he really thought she was here for sex, but then the lights were turned on, and she realized that she was standing in front of the light switch.   
  
Logan grinned slightly at her perplexed expression, raising his eyebrows. “What?”  
  
“Nothing,” Veronica set her messenger bag down on the dresser, giving Logan a slight smile. “How are you?”  
  
“Just dandy. Lamb’s left me alone for almost a week. Life is good,” he eyes her cautiously. “You?”  
  
“Status quo,” she paused, glancing up at him. “I’m here to talk.”  
  
“We _are_ talking.”  
  
“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”  
  
Logan sighed, leaning against the door. “I don’t suppose I can get an intense make-out before the talk, huh?”  
  
“No,” Veronica frowned, confusion filling her. Logan was ready to go with the big talk just days before, and now, he seemed to be dreading it. Knowing him, he probably took her request to sleep on it all too seriously, and now it was going to cost them. Damn him. “What’s wrong?”  
  
He shrugged slightly. “Nothing,” she stared at him hard, and he laughed softly. “Come on, Veronica, we both know how this convo’s going to end.”  
  
“Tell me,” she muttered.  
  
“Yelling, screaming, bloodshed, and the loss of lives. The usual, and it’ll totally suck and it’ll ruin my day.”  
  
Veronica laughed, shaking her head. “We’re just talking, Logan. I never said we would jump into this-” she cut herself off, sighing. Now or never. “Logan...how about we...” she trailed off, chewing on her lower lip. “How about we try again?” he inhaled sharply, and she quickly continued. “We can take it slow, start therapy-”  
  
Logan rubbed his eyes with his knuckles, sighing. “Veronica...”  
  
“Look, I’m not saying we should jump right back into a relationship, okay?” she said irritably. “I’m asking that we do this slow and I’m really putting myself out there and you’re just kicking me in the face here.”  
  
Logan’s gaze softened as he looked at her, and he nodded briefly. “I’m listening.”  
  
Veronica shrugged. “I-I just think...we can try again. Like we always do. But, this time we know our mistakes, and we still need to talk about a lot of things, but this can be a new beginning, you know?” she lowered her head, uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her. “We can work at it and grow and if we become a couple again, then so be it,”   
  
She lifted her head, forcing herself to meet his gaze. “Logan, I don't want to lose you,” she said, her voice shaking. “I miss you.”  
  
Logan sighed slightly, reaching over and pushing her hair behind her ear. Just when he thought he had it all figured out, she had to go and get all reasonable and emotional on him. “I miss you too, baby,” he whispered before he could stop himself.  
  
“Then why can't we give it another try?” Veronica asked quietly. “We know our mistakes now, we can make sure they don’t happen again,” she licked her lips slowly. “I don’t want you out of my life, Logan.”  
  
“I’m always going to be here, Veronica.”  
  
“Yeah, but,” she looked down at the ground. “I want you here. With me. And not with _her_.”  
  
Logan frowned slightly, shoving his hands back into his pockets. “You don’t think it’s too soon?”  
  
“It’s been almost three months...we’ve been dating- I just miss you, Logan,” Veronica nodded once. “There, I said it.”  
  
He laughed faintly. “Damn, Veronica. It’s not like you’re admitting to murder here, it’s okay.”  
  
Veronica lifted her head, gazing up at him. “I'm...I'm willing to fight for this, Logan,” she said seriously.   
  
Logan cringed inwardly, unable to stop the doubt from digging into him. “I don't know if we should.”  
  
Veronica’s lips pressed together, unable to restrain the sting of rejection from hitting her. “I thought you were the one that was all for this, Logan.”  
  
“I-I was. Three days ago.”  
  
“Then you thought about it,” she whispered.  
  
Logan’s eyes closed briefly at the sight of Veronica’s openly hurt expression. She looked like she was so disappointed, he thought he was done making her feel like that. Wrong, wrong, wrong. “Then I thought about it.”  
  
“Is it me?” Veronica asked before she could stop herself.  
  
“It’s not you,” Logan murmured, gazing at her. “It’s me. I guess I’m too much of a chickenshit to actually...go through it again.”  
  
Veronica crossed her arms over her chest tightly, effectively putting up the wall she had built so long ago. “So, that’s it. You just changed your mind,” she mumbled. He shrugged, and she nodded quickly. “Do you even love me?”  
  
Logan reached for Veronica, and she quickly stepped out of the way. “I never stopped,” he told her truthfully, reaching for her again.  
  
She moved out of his grasp, picking up her bag. “And yet, you find yourself not wanting to be with me, after all this,” she said, her voice shaking. Embarrassed tears began to fill her eyes, and she lowered her head, refusing to look at him. “I just made a complete fool- why didn’t you just call me earlier?”  
  
“I-I wasn’t sure...”  
  
“Yeah, well, you could’ve saved me the gas,” Veronica said sharply, finally meeting his gaze and freezing him with a cold stare.  
  
Logan’s head lowered as she moved past him to the door, swinging it open. He reached out, grabbing her arm. He panicked slightly at the icy look in her eyes that still shined through despite the tears threatening to spill over. “Veronica. Hold on,”  
  
“There’s nothing to say, Logan,” she said with a laugh, yanking her arm away. “At least I know where we stand, right?”  
  
“Veronica, _I_ don’t even know where we stand.”  
  
Veronica nodded quickly, blinking rapidly as she wiped at her eyes. “I understand, Logan,” she said quietly. “I really do. But...” she stared up at him hard, her lips pressing together. “Just stop wasting my time.”   
  
Logan grabbed her arm again, attempting to pull her back into the room. “Veronica, I’m not wasting your time! I just-”  
  
“You need to think about it,” she cut him off, nodding again. “Fine. Think about this,” she paused, inhaling sharply. “Do you think you can go a single day without thinking about me? Can you move on without wondering what if, ‘cause I know I _can’t_.”  
  
Before Logan could respond properly, Veronica had taken off down the stairs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica stared at the wall of her dark room, her jaw clenching stubbornly as it had every time she thought about Logan. She had slept on and off for most of the night, and at the moment, her eyes felt heavy. Backup slept at the edge of the bed, but she still felt lonely, she still felt the void. The bed was too big, too empty.  
  
There was also the fact that she was still scared of being in the apartment by herself, and even though Backup was a worthy protector, she still wanted an actual person there so she didn’t feel completely alone. She needed someone to talk to, and this time, Wallace wouldn’t cut it.  
  
She heard the front door open and the alarm start to screech its warning in the living room. Backup immediately woke, jumping off the bed and dashing out of the bedroom. She reached for her stun gun on the end table, blinking back the sleep from her eyes. A moment later, she heard the high beeps of six numbers, “Backup” backwards, and she relaxed, realizing- hoping- that it was Logan who had decided to pay a visit.  
  
Sure enough, a moment later, she heard Logan's low voice as he murmured something to Backup. She could see Backup's shadow and Logan's hand as he scratched the dog's head, and wondered why he was there, especially after their conversation earlier that day.  
  
Veronica released the weapon, her hand sliding back on the bed. A couple of seconds later, Logan's form appeared at the door, and she held her breath, waiting.  
  
“Veronica?”  
  
She didn't answer, cursing herself for remaining frozen on the spot.   
  
Logan walked inside the bedroom, closing the door behind him, and moved across the room to their bed. He stopped hesitantly next to her, waiting a moment before sitting on the edge, his hip brushing against her leg.   
  
“Logan...” she finally whispered as she sat up, trying desperately to keep the sadness from her voice. To keep the emotion from her voice, how much she had missed him. She hated being this fucking vulnerable, and he could probably hear the weakness in her voice loud and clear.  
  
“I'm right here, baby.” he said quietly, running his hand over her cheek, pushing her hair from her face.  
  
Veronica cursed herself again as those damn tears started to well in her eyes, and she tried to stop them but couldn’t, no matter how hard she tried. She knew what this all meant. He was there, with her. He had thought about it. He must have. “You came back.”  
  
“I always do,” Logan whispered, smiling down at her weakly even though she couldn’t see him, his fingers trailing down her jaw.  
  
She inhaled sharply, fighting back the tears in her eyes as she cupped the side of his face, bringing his mouth to hers. The kiss was too soft, too gentle, but she didn’t mind, sighing as he returned the kiss with just as much care, sliding closer to her.   
  
At that moment, she didn’t care about anything- not about their problems, the trial, the baby thing, Jackie, the case, Danny- none of it. All that mattered was that he was back, and he wanted to be there, and he was kissing her like he used to.  
  
Logan kicked off his shoes as Veronica leaned closer to him, and for a brief moment, he wondered just how vulnerable she was, if he was taking advantage of it. All doubt was gone when she moaned against his mouth and the sound was so heavenly in his ears.   
  
He moved his hands to Veronica’s waist, gently pulling her on his lap. She straddled him, their lips meeting again as his hands slipped under her shirt, feeling her cool skin as he slid the tank up her body and over her head. Her mouth lowered to his neck, and he gasped, running his hands down her bare back, his heart racing as he felt the heat radiating off her.  
  
Veronica gently grabbed Logan’s face, kissing him harder this time as she started to lower them both to the bed. He resisted, keeping them both upright as the kiss intensified and her hips started to move against his. His hands ran over her breasts, and she moaned in his mouth, gasping as he responded with his own strangled groan.   
  
He pulled away, pushing her hair off her face. “I’ve never stopped loving you,” he whispered breathlessly.  
  
“Tell me,” she responded quietly, running her hands down his chest. She pulled his shirt up his torso, allowing him to help her remove it. “Tell me.”  
  
“I love you,” he said firmly before pressing his mouth against hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled her closer, her breasts pressing against his chest and the kiss became more heated. He finally ripped his mouth away from hers, moving down her neck.  
  
She tilted her head back, and he leaned forward, his mouth on her chest as her hair brushed over his arm, her fingers digging into his shoulders. His tongue danced over her skin and she gasped, her hips jerking against his as desire overwhelmed her. The movement was enough to get a groan out of him, and he slowly shifted, flipping them both over.  
  
It had been too long, and Veronica felt like she was about to explode as Logan removed her pants and underwear, throwing them aside. He slid on top of her again, kissing her hard. Her hands slipped down between their bodies, clumsily unfastening his pants as they continued to kiss, the move made difficult by the fact that he was grinding his hips against her now sensitive skin.  
  
Sharp, hungry groans escaped Veronica’s lips as she managed to push his pants down, using her feet to push them down further until he took over. She could feel his erection and she was ready, so ready, but that didn’t stop her from reaching for the drawer.   
  
He seemed to get the hint, beating her to it and opening the drawer, feeling around. He didn’t break his gaze as he grasped the condom, pulling it back to his side. She smiled briefly at him before lifting her head, pressing her lips against his. He returned the kiss with as much love and tenderness as he could manage, and he could feel her respond, her breaths shaky as she kept kissing him.  
  
All doubts were gone as Logan slid inside her and Veronica let out a harsh moan, her eyes shutting tightly. She clutched at his back and moved with him, rejoicing at his gasps and groans and she knew he was there completely with her, his gaze intense and firm.  
  
And, for the first time in months, she let herself go.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica's eyes opened, her vision blurry from sleep. She smiled faintly, stretching out as she thought back on the previous night. He had certainly given her a night to remember, had satisfied her until her back arched and her toes curled and she was screaming out his name.  
  
The best part had to be when they were both half-asleep and spent, and his fingers brushed over her stomach as he held her. His gaze was full of love as he started to kiss her again, but it was the quiet she had appreciated the most, when they were just there, together, and nothing needed to be said.  
  
Pleasantly sore and Logan was back home. It was possibly the best night of her life.  
  
She sighed, turning to snuggle next to Logan. Cuddling wasn't the best part, but she could at least try to convince him again that it was a bonus. “Hey...good morn-” she froze, coming face to face with absolutely nothing.   
  
Logan was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She clutched the picture tightly, forcing herself to look away. She stared at Jackie hard, feeling an all-too-familiar rage growing inside her.

**_Now..._**  
  
Veronica slipped out of the bathroom, slowly tying up her cloth belt. She felt as if her sadness had thrown itself on her shoulders, making her feel like she needed to crawl to her destination. All she needed was a couple of hot showers to wash the reminders of Logan away. She just needed to not feel his mouth on her skin, his rough hands on her thighs, his breath on her neck.  
  
Somehow, she didn’t think a hot shower would wash away the breathless declarations of love that came out of his mouth. She could still hear him.  
  
Logan and Duncan had apparently gone to the same school of Fuck&Run, and she couldn’t help but feel just a bit resentful. At least this time, there wasn’t blood. And before she could get too bitter, she remembered that she was lucky. At least she remembered the night, and hadn’t woken up face down with her underwear ripped.  
  
Veronica sniffed loudly, wiping at her nose as she headed down the hallway. She missed her father, and made a note to call him once she had some breakfast. She actually missed Jackie, and made another note to text her later.   
  
She stopped halfway down the hallway, a sharp sound catching her attention. Whistling. She blinked, hearing the low riff of a guitar. Her eyes narrowed as she walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, the sounds of the Violent Femmes getting louder with each step.  
  
A surprised, slightly nervous smile perked on her lips at the sight of Logan in his boxers and his dark green robe that she couldn’t bear to throw out, with his back to her in front of the stove. His hair was a mess, ungelled and freshly washed and sticking up. Backup lay at his feet, watching him. Logan bobbed his head to the music as he turned off the stove.   
  
She slipped into the kitchen, tightening her robe over her body. It was then she noticed the plate in his hands as he flipped pancakes onto it. Pancakes. He was making pancakes, and he had definitely not abandoned her. Any sadness she had felt just seconds earlier was instantly gone, and she silently scolded herself for thinking he would ditch her after the night they shared.  
  
“Woman, woman, woman...she gotta knows she's it...” he paused, lifting his head. He glanced over his shoulder, giving Veronica a faint smile. “Ah- good morning.”  
  
Veronica smiled weakly, slipping into a seat at the table. “Morning.”  
  
He reached over, lowering the volume on the boombox resting on the counter. “I had to go food shopping, you obviously haven’t for the three months we were separated. I didn’t want to wake you...” he walked over to her, placing the plate down. “There’s bits of strawberries in there, just how you like it.”  
  
Veronica stared at the pancakes, her lips pressing together tightly as Logan kissed the top of her head before walking back to the stove. He brought the frying pan to the sink, humming softly to the music. She picked up a fork, cutting into the food. She should’ve been thrilled at the turn of events, but she couldn’t be.   
  
Logan sat down next to Veronica, fingering something orange and wrapped in clear plastic. After a moment, he sighed, sliding the pumpkin-shaped cookie in front of her. “For you,” he whispered, a small smile on his face. “Today is Halloween,” he informed her matter-of-factly.  
  
“I know,” she murmured, shoving a piece of pancake into her mouth. Logan reached over, picking up the bottle of maple syrup and pouring a bit on her pancakes. “I can’t remember the last time you cooked for me,” she said softly.  
  
“Yeah, it’s been a while,” he glanced down at the table, his fingers digging into the surface absently. “I guess I took you for granted for a while, there.”  
  
Veronica didn’t reply, swallowing slowly. She licked her lips, glancing at the half-full glass of apple juice on the table. “Can I have some?”  
  
Logan slid the glass in her direction, his smile growing. “You don’t have to ask, we share food all the time.”  
  
“Mm, it’s been a while,” Veronica said shortly, taking a sip of the juice. She didn’t know why she was so bothered by his behavior, his attentiveness was almost annoying. She felt like snapping at him for being so thoughtful and just downright perfect, and she didn’t know why. “Last night was fun,” she muttered.  
  
He laughed softly, reaching over and grabbing her fork. He cut himself a piece, placing the food in his mouth. “ _Fun_?” he said with a raise of his eyebrows. “Okay...”  
  
“What? It was fun. You were great and I’m satisfied...” she trailed off, shrugging as she returned to her food.  
  
“How Logan and Veronica got their groove back.” Logan’s smirk faded as he saw the dark look in Veronica’s eyes. “What? What’s wrong?”  
  
She shrugged again. “Why does something have to be wrong? We fucked last night, and now we’re having pancakes.”  
  
“We made _love_ last night, Veronica,” he corrected gently.  
  
“Whatever.”  
  
Logan leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest as he slouched down. “What did I do and how can I fix it?” he asked flatly.  
  
Veronica lifted her head, meeting his gaze. It was then that she realized what had been bothering her since she saw him. “You’re still with her. I’m officially the Other Woman. Something is _really_ wrong here,” she said quietly, dropping her fork. Logan’s mouth dropped, and she shook her head, standing. The chair scratched against the floor as she escaped the table, walking back toward her bedroom.  
  
Logan jumped to his feet, chasing after her. “Veronica,” she ignored him, walking faster, and he picked up speed, grabbing her hips and dragging her against his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist, trapping her. “Don’t do this,” he mumbled against her neck as she struggled. “Please, Veronica.”  
  
She finally faltered, her shoulders slouching as her hands fell. “You have to tell her, Logan,” she whispered, doing her best to ignore his faint kisses to her neck. “She deserves to know. You can’t lie to her.”  
  
Logan pulled away from Veronica, nodding once as he walked past her. “Fine.”  
  
She spun around, watching him go. “Where are you going?”  
  
“I’m going to break up with her!” he shouted from the bedroom.  
  
Veronica dashed after him, her eyes widening as he pulled his cell phone out of his jeans pocket. “Logan, no!” she grabbed the phone out of his hands, holding it tightly. “You’re going to break up with her over the phone? Are you nuts?”  
  
He cringed. “She’s gonna hit me. I don’t like being hit. This is safer.”  
  
She stared at him hard. “Do it in person. Be a man.”  
  
A sigh escaped him as he glanced at the ceiling. “Fine. I’ll be a man about it. I’ll do it today.”  
  
She smiled slightly. “Which means you’re going to wait about a week.”  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
Veronica nodded once, throwing his phone on her bed. “Good boy,” she grabbed his robe, jerking him to her.   
  
Their lips met awkwardly, and he adjusted himself accordingly, his arms wrapping around her waist. He backed her towards the bed, his hands drifting up her body and slipping her robe off her shoulders. A gasp escaped her lips as he ducked his head down, his tongue drifting between her breasts, and her hands ran and clutched at his hair as they fell back on the bed.  
  
“Logan...” she gasped as he slipped between her legs, removing his robe and tossing it to the side. He ignored her, sucking on her neck as he brought one of her legs over his hip. “Logan-” she grabbed his hair, yanking his head up. “Stop.”  
  
He licked his lips, catching his breath. “What?”  
  
“You need to get tested.”  
  
“What?” Logan laughed, his brow furrowing in confusion. “You didn’t have a problem with this last night.”  
  
Veronica tugged her robe back over her body, sighing as Logan propped himself up on his elbows. “Last night wasn’t well-thought out and I blame it on extreme emotions.” his eyes clouded over, and she rolled her eyes. “Logan, what’s the big deal? You get tested all the time-”   
  
“Yeah, for my _sanity_. And by habit. But I was safe with her, I was _always_ safe-”  
  
“And this is for _my_ sanity. I would do the same for you.”  
  
Logan’s lips pressed together tightly, and he rolled off of Veronica, staring at the ceiling. “Fine. I’ll get tested.”  
  
“Thank you,” Veronica rolled on her side, slipping her arm underneath her head. “I’m serious about the talking and taking things slow, Logan. I need to think about this.”  
  
Logan’s jaw clenched tightly. “I thought we had everything straightened out last night...but,” he glanced at her, shrugging. “You’re right. I know you’re right.”  
  
She smiled slightly. “You’re just an impatient person.”  
  
He returned the grin. “I guess so,” his smile faded as he turned to stare at the ceiling again. “Hey. How mean was I before we broke up? Be honest.”  
  
She sighed. “As mean as I was.”  
  
“Mutual destruction?”  
  
“Yep,” Veronica glanced at Logan, who continued to stare at the ceiling. “I’m sorry about the trial thing. I’m not sorry that I did it, but I’m sorry I hurt you.”  
  
“You should be.”  
  
“I know,” she paused, looking away. “Now I have a question for you, and I don’t want you to lie to me, okay?”  
  
Logan slowly turned, looking at Veronica. “Okay...”  
  
“What really happened at that party between you and Jackie?” Logan’s mouth dropped, and she shook her head stubbornly. “Something happened, I see it in Jackie’s eyes when I mention it, and I see it in yours right now. What. Happened.” he started to turn away from her, and she quickly continued. “I need to know or else we’re going to be back to square one, Logan.”  
  
He faced her, his eyes darkening. “You really want to know what I know?”  
  
Veronica nodded even though her inner voice was screaming “NO.” She wondered why he phrased it the way he did, why he was talking about it like he wasn’t there when it happened. But that didn’t matter. All that did was that he was going to tell her. All the questions would be answered and all her fears and worries would either be considered valid or silly in the long run. It needed to happen. “Yes.”  
  
Logan nodded once, staring at the wall. “Okay. After you left Dick’s party, I went back in there and partied with Jackie and Dick and the rest of the guys and tried not to think about you.”  
  
“And...”  
  
“And...” he sighed, closing his eyes. “I guess things got out of hand.”  
  
  
 ** _One year ago..._**  
  
Logan opened his eyes, groaning slightly. The sun hit him hard and he covered his eyes with both hands, groaning again. He swallowed, nearly gagging at the taste of liquor and God knows what else. He opened his eyes again, rubbing them with his hand. His head was throbbing something fierce, and he felt like throwing up.  
  
There was nothing like a bad hangover, but he was certain he was still a little bit drunk as he sat up.  
  
A girlish moan came from the left of him and he glanced over his shoulder, jumping at the sight of Jackie, half-dressed, next to him. “Jesus...” he breathed, his eyes widening as he turned to look at her.   
  
“ _God_.” Jackie mumbled next to him, rubbing her forehead roughly.  
  
“Jackie,” Logan choked, swallowing hard.  
  
Jackie froze, slowly turning. Upon catching Logan next to her, she inhaled sharply, quickly shutting her eyes. “Oh, fuck,” she breathed.  
  
Logan glanced around, picking up his shirt, which was thrown haphazardly across the bed. “Agreed,” he mumbled, putting his shirt on.  
  
She sat up slowly, trying to smooth down her hair. The effort was abandoned, however, when she realized she was without a top. She crossed her arms over her bra, turning away from Logan. “Can you find my shirt?” she said quietly.  
  
He nodded, silently sliding off the bed and doing a quick search. He found her shirt almost immediately, and tossed it to her side. She nodded, swiftly putting on her top without looking at him. “What happened last night?” he said quietly, sinking to the edge of the bed.  
  
“I don’t...I don’t know,” Jackie said, flinching as the beginnings of a headache began to hit her. “I don’t- we were drinking and having fun...” she trailed off, sighing regretfully. “I guess we had _too_ much fun.”  
  
“But you don’t remember?”  
  
“No. Do you?”  
  
“Fuck no,” Logan’s shoulders slouched as he tried desperately to remember. It was all nothing but a haze and all he could remember was Veronica’s angry eyes before she sped away. “We...we both don’t remember. Did anything happen?”  
  
“I don’t know!” Jackie snapped, crossing her arms over her chest again. She frowned slightly, blinking back the tears in her eyes. “Are you going to tell Veronica?”  
  
Logan laughed, glancing at her back. “Tell her what? ‘Hey, Veronica, I think I fucked Jackie but I don’t remember so don’t get mad?’ Don’t be stupid.”  
  
“She’s with Duncan, anyway,” Jackie mumbled.  
  
“Somehow, I don’t think she’s going to be that understanding if I bring that up.”  
  
Jackie turned, finally looking at Logan. “What are we going to do?” she asked in a quiet voice, clenching her jaw tightly in a weak attempt to keep from crying.  
  
“Nothing. We’re going to do nothing,” Logan stood, walking across the room. He took a seat next to Jackie, gently nudging her with his shoulder. “We’re...we’re just gonna forget about this. We don’t remember, so nothing happened. That’s it.”  
  
She slowly nodded, wiping at her eyes. “Nothing happened,” she repeated.  
  
“And we’re sticking to it,” Logan paused, waiting for the awkwardness to subdue. It didn’t and he knew they just needed to get away from each other. A few days apart and all would be back to normal. “Are we still friends?”  
  
Jackie turned, giving him a faint smile. “Of course.”  
  
He returned the smile, leaning over and planting a soft kiss on her forehead. “Good,” he nodded, climbing to his feet. “Do you...do you want me to drive you home?”  
  
She stood, licking her lips. “Yeah.”  
  
“Okay,” he started for the door, only stopping when he realized she wasn’t following. “What is it?”  
  
“We’re going to forget about this, right?” he nodded, and she nodded in return. “Want to get some breakfast?”   
  
Logan slowly smiled, holding out his hand. Jackie walked across the room, gently slipping her hand in his. Silently, they walked out of the bedroom, both hoping that they didn’t run into anyone on the way out.  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Veronica’s lips pressed together tightly, and she focused her attention on a mark on the ceiling as Logan sat up, crossing his legs on the bed. “You lied to me.”  
  
“I didn’t mean to.”  
  
She sat up, laughing uncomfortably. “But you continuously lied to me for almost two years. How could you have not meant to, Logan?”  
  
“It was a year ago, Veronica.”  
  
She turned to him, fire in her eyes. “It doesn’t matter!” he immediately fell silent, and she looked away, gathering her knees to her chest. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”  
  
He sighed deeply. “Because I couldn’t remember it? I don’t even know for sure if anything happened. Neither does Jackie...we just assumed. And promised to never talk about it.”  
  
“So, because you don’t remember it, that makes it okay?”  
  
“Veronica,” Logan said slowly, trying to keep his voice calm. “We weren’t together at the time.”  
  
“Is that why you two acted weird when we were together? Did you want to be with her?”  
  
He rolled his eyes. “No! I only wanted you, Veronica. You know that! Why would you even think-”  
  
“Because I _specifically_ asked you! I asked you repeatedly, and each and every time you said nothing happened!” Veronica said sharply, glaring at him. “I asked you and you looked me in the eye and denied it!”  
  
“Nothing happened while we were together, Veronica!” he exclaimed, his eyes widening. “It happened when we weren’t together, so it’s fucking irrelevant!”  
  
She swallowed hard, trying to stop that new information from playing on repeat in her head. “Then why tell me now!”  
  
“Because I don’t want you to find out from someone else when we’re okay and happy, that’s why!” he inhaled sharply, trying to calm himself down. “I’m telling you because we’re being honest with each other and I just don’t...I don’t want to keep lying to you,” he paused, frowning. “I don’t even know if I’m lying to you, I don’t remember...”  
  
Veronica’s eyes closed painfully, and she buried her face in her hands. “Can I trust Jackie?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And you?”  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
She shook her head, meeting his gaze. “Things have to change, Logan,” he eyed her cautiously, and she nodded once. “No more drinking until you pass out. No- you can’t drink unless I’m there or someone reliable is there, and I’m not talking about Dick. Do you understand? Can you do that?”  
  
Logan hesitantly reached over, grasping Veronica’s hand in his. When she didn’t pull away, he tightened his hold. “I can do it if you want me to.”  
  
“I don’t want you to do this for me, Logan,” she said firmly. “Do it because you want to change.”  
  
“I do.”  
  
She nodded quickly. “Okay. Okay, this is fine,” she inhaled sharply, nodding again as she tried to shove out any and all images of Logan and Jackie out of her head. “It’s in the past. It’s over. We just have to move on and forget about it.”  
  
He frowned slightly, unsure if she was just saying it to move on from the subject, or because she had gained a load of self-confidence and trust in the last ten minutes. Somehow, he didn’t think it was the latter. “Do you really mean that?”  
  
She nodded once more, smiling faintly. “If you can forgive me for the whole trial thing, then I think I can forgive you for this.”  
  
Logan gave her a tiny grin. “Thank you for not killing me,” he exhaled deeply, feeling as if a big weight had been lifted. That was it, that was all the secrets he had. He could now start anew. “Do you really forgive me?”  
  
“I have to, don’t I?”  
  
“No, you don’t.”  
  
Veronica licked her lips, pushing her hair off her shoulders. “Even though I feel like killing you for keeping this from me for so long, I still forgive you,” she inhaled sharply, the first absolutely truthful words to come out of her mouth feeling foreign. Yes, she had told him that she missed him and meant it, but this was different. She hadn’t run out to get revenge, hadn’t gotten angry and run away. She listened and moved on. It felt strangely liberating.  
  
“Thank you,” Logan paused, glancing at her. “I don’t want you to lie to me, Veronica.”  
  
She shifted uncomfortably, flopping back on the bed. “Logan, there’s some times I just can’t talk to you about. I have to keep some stuff confidential.”  
  
“I’m not talking about your work- I’m talking about everything else. If something’s bothering you, tell me. If you’re mad, tell me. Fucking scream at me, I don’t care. We’re allowed to fight.”  
  
Her lips pursed together stubbornly as she thought about it. Before any sort of refusal could leave her lips, she considered the fact that he wasn’t asking for much, just for some sort of respect. She knew he deserved it. “Fine.”  
  
He nodded, slowly reclining on the bed. “And while we’re on this honesty kick, I’m not going to move back in yet.”  
  
Veronica was glad that he wasn’t looking to see her shocked expression, and she quickly got herself together. “Oh. Okay.”  
  
“I really thought about this, Veronica. This is the way it needs to be. You wanna take things easy,” Logan said slowly. “And I don’t want to rush into things, then this is how we have to do it.”  
  
She smirked, nudging him with her knee. “You mean you want to court me, Logan Echolls?” she asked in a faux-Southern accent.  
  
“Well, if it pleases you, Miss Mars,” he replied in the same accent, finally looking at her. “Let me romance you a bit,” he said in his normal voice, gazing at her intently. “We rushed into things the first time. Let’s actually have some build-up.”  
  
Veronica sighed, rolling on her back. She knew exactly what that meant- no sex. At all. They were the only couple she knew to move backwards during a reconciliation. This was definitely going to suck. “Not a bad idea...” she said weakly.  
  
Logan propped himself on his elbow, looking down at her. “But let’s be realistic,” he said matter-of-factly, raising his eyebrows. “Five dates, and then we’re fucking, no matter what. Unless Armageddon hits, and then we’ll have to reschedule.”  
  
“Deal,” she said quickly, relieved.  
  
“Kiss on it?” she nodded, and he leaned down, kissing her softly. She lifted her head, pressing her lips against his harder, and he pulled away, giving her a faint smile as he stood. “Keeping with the taking things slow angle, I’m going to go home before I do something I regret.”  
  
Veronica frowned playfully. “But would you _really_ regret it?”  
  
“Nope!” Logan grabbed his jeans off the floor, slipping them on. “How about we go on a date on Tuesday? A movie, some ice cream...”  
  
She grinned as she sat up, watching him dress. “You’re really serious about the taking it slow thing, huh?”  
  
“Not really, I just want to rush the five dates so we can get to the good stuff,” he said, giving her a wink before pulling on his shirt. “Seriously. Do you want to go out or something?”  
  
“I would like that,” she said quietly.  
  
“Good,” he walked over to Veronica, giving her a soft kiss. “I’ll pick you up at eight.”  
  
Veronica grabbed his shirt before he could move away, pulling him back to her. “Nine,” she said, kissing him again. “I work until eight,” she kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Logan smiled against her lips, giving her a couple of small pecks on her mouth. “Nine-thirty, so you can get ready. You’re prissy like that.”  
  
“Prissy?” she pushed him back, shooing him away. “That’s it, get out.”  
  
He chuckled, heading for the door. “Adieu, adieu, fair Veronica.”  
  
Veronica saluted him awkwardly, grinning as he disappeared down the hallway. A moment later, the front door slammed, and she flopped back onto the bed. She jolted up as she felt a sharp pain against her head, and she glanced down, realizing she had hit her head on Logan’s phone.   
  
She picked the phone up, staring at it for a long while. She was tempted to start checking his text message, his received calls, his voicemail. Her lips pursed together as she pressed a button, the screen immediately jumping to the “received calls” window.   
  
Logan had decided to give everyone he knew special nicknames, she realized, and figured it must be his fad of the week. For a moment, she wondered if he did that so Dick wouldn’t snoop around and check to see he was talking to. Either way, the nickname thing was silly, but she recognized a few by Logan’s specific codification alone. Duncan was “DK,” Dick was “Big D,” Jackie was “Bella.” The very first call on the list was from someone he had tagged “mi amor,” and Veronica hastily pressed the “view” option.   
  
There was her phone number, and she suddenly felt ashamed. With a huff of breath, she exited out of the screen, tossing the phone on her bed.   
  
Veronica stood, not giving the phone another glance as she walked out of her bedroom.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan stared at Danny from the entrance of the Wildcat, shoving his hands into his pockets. She continued to work, laughing and serving drinks, and he wondered if then was the appropriate time to do it. Before he could overanalyze the situation, he reminded himself that there was never going to be an appropriate time, and he just needed to get it out of the way.  
  
She spotted him almost by accident, and he gave her a weak wave. She nodded faintly, setting down a bottle of whisky. He watched her talk to the new bartender she was training before walking around the counter and towards him.  
  
He inhaled sharply, clenching and unclenching his car keys. He just wanted to make this short and sweet. Hopefully she wouldn’t do something drastic, like start crying or beat the living shit out of him. “Hey,” he said as she approached.  
  
“Hi,” Danny tilted her head to the side, eying him cautiously. “Are you done avoiding me?”  
  
“Yeah,” Logan licked his lips, glancing down at the ground. “Sorry for that thing.”  
  
“You were drunk. It’s fine. I’ve seen worse,” she paused, catching the sharp dread in his eyes. “ _What_?”  
  
Logan sighed, glancing at Danny. “I don’t think we can see each other again,” he said quietly.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock, and he could see the exact moment when her heart broke. But, immediately, she straightened up, blinking rapidly as a mask of weak indifference slipped over her face. “Why not?”  
  
“I’m still in love with Veronica. I’m sorry.”  
  
Danny’s eyes darkened, and she crossed her arms over her chest defensively. “Why did you waste my time, then?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
She shook her head, letting out a laugh of disbelief. “Unbelievable,” she licked her lips, glaring at him. “You’re an asshole, you know that?”  
  
“I know, but I never meant to hurt you. It just happened.” he said quietly. Danny inhaled deeply, glancing at the ground. He watched her, her dark hair obscuring her face. She lifted her head, tears glistening in her eyes, and he had a moment of panic at the sight. Finally, he stepped forward, reaching for her. “Hey-”  
  
Danny stepped out of the way, anger flashing for a second in her eyes. “I think you should go,” she said shakily.  
  
“You’re...you’re a great woman, Danny. You deserve better than-”  
  
“Spare me,” she spat, glaring at him as she stepped back. “Get out before I sic Tiny on you.”  
  
Logan nodded, backing towards the entrance. “I really didn’t want to hurt you, Danny,” he tried weakly.  
  
“And yet, you did,” Danny snapped, shaking her head. “Get the fuck out.”  
  
Logan sighed, turning and walking out of the club. She looked genuinely hurt, and he realized that she had taken the relationship more seriously than he had thought. He tried not to feel bad about it, tried to tell himself it was for the best. She would get over it, she had to.  
  
With a shake of his head, he walked to his car, trying not to picture Danny’s shocked and pained face. Trying to keep it from playing on repeat. She would get over it, she had to.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica cradled her cell phone between her shoulder and ear, taking a quick sip of her diet soda. “Dad, I’m _fine_. I’m not going back to the club ever again, and at least we know that stupid alarm works.”  
  
Keith sighed on the other end. “I’m just glad you’re okay, honey.” he paused. “How’s Logan doing?”  
  
“He’s better. We’re trying again.”  
  
“Trying what?”  
  
“To be together?” she smiled slightly, flopping on the couch. “Bad idea?”  
  
“Well...” he was silent for a moment. “Veronica, I can’t tell you what to do, so if you think it’s the best thing for you right now, I’ll support you.”  
  
Veronica set her soda down on the coffee table, throwing her feet on the edge. “I think I need him, dad.”  
  
“I understand, honey.”  
  
She nodded, staring at the clock ticking in the kitchen. “So, Logan thinks this whole serial rapist thing is personal. He seriously thinks the guy is going after girls that look like me.”  
  
Keith was quiet for a long moment, and Veronica frowned, wondering if they lost connection. Before she could say a word, he spoke. “Is there any solid evidence supporting it?”  
  
“Well, the girls _do_ look like me, dad.”  
  
“Fine. I don’t want you anywhere near these clubs. You go to school and come directly home, unless you’re with Logan or Wallace. You call me every day-”  
  
“ _And_ this is _why_ I didn’t want to tell you.”  
  
“Veronica,” Keith said sternly. “I’m serious.”  
  
Veronica’s lips pressed together, and she nodded as though he could see her. “I know. I’ll be careful.”  
  
He sighed deeply. “Good. What are you doing this week?”  
  
“School, work, more school, and I’m going out with Logan,” she paused, fingering her star necklace. “And Jackie’s returning from her fabulous New York vacation tonight, so I think she’s coming over tomorrow to hang.”  
  
“Just be careful.”  
  
“I know...” A sharp, fast knocking echoed through the apartment, and Veronica glanced at the door. “Dad, I’ll call you back.”  
  
“Look through the window first.”  
  
“I know!” she said with a laugh, jumping to her feet. “I’ll talk to you later.”  
  
“I love you, honey.”  
  
She smiled, walking to the door. “Love you, too. Night,” she hung up on her father, tossing the phone on the couch. “Who is it?” she called, glancing through the curtain.  
  
“It’s Jackie!” came the shaky voice on the other end.  
  
Veronica grinned, unlocking and swinging the door open. “Hey! Welcome-” she cut herself off, noticing that Jackie didn’t look happy at all. In fact, her face was tear-stained, she was pale, and her trembling hands were clutching a piece of paper. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Jackie choked back a sob, handing Veronica the paper. “He...I don’t- I can’t be home, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica glanced at the paper, a sharp gasp escaping her. It was a photograph of Jackie, looking fast asleep. But she wasn’t asleep, she couldn’t be, not when she was wearing the same clothes she was the night she was raped. Her hair was wet and matted to her forehead, her eye makeup smeared. Her glittery top was pulled up, exposing her stomach, and her skirt was pulled down to show off her black thong.  
  
“Oh my God...” Veronica breathed.  
  
Jackie swallowed hard, reaching over and turning the photo around. Typed neatly on the back was one line, five words: _Was it good for you?_   
  
Veronica suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She clutched the picture tightly, forcing herself to look away. She stared at Jackie hard, feeling an all-too-familiar rage growing inside her. “We’re going to catch him, Jackie,” she said, her voice shaking. “We’re going to get him and we’re going to kill him.”  
  
Jackie nodded, the tears falling freely now as she stepped forward, and Veronica reached out, pulling her friend into a tight hug. She knew the embrace wouldn’t comfort Jackie, she knew all too well that nothing could or would comfort her now.   
  
Only one thing would, and that was getting rid of this guy once and for all. And she was going to make sure that they were both there to see it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know what this means?"

**_Now..._**  
  
“My room is right there, one door down, and some of my clothes are in the drawers. Don’t hesitate if you need anything,” Veronica set down the pile of blankets and pillows on the cot, turning and giving Jackie a faint smile that she hoped was comforting. “You can stay here as long as you like,” she smiled with faux cheerfulness. “Actually, this works out perfectly for me, I always wanted a roomie.”  
  
Jackie nodded, pulling the sleeves of her white sweater over her hands as she took a seat on the bed. “Thanks.”  
  
Veronica sat down next to her, unsure of what to say. Not much had been said ever since Jackie had came, and the photo had long since been hidden away in Veronica’s bedroom. Jackie definitely looked better than she did when she had first arrived- a quick shower definitely did wonders. “Where’s your dad?” she asked quietly.  
  
Jackie sniffed, using the moment to push her hair back. “He’s in Nevada for some ESPN thing. I didn’t want to worry Wallace, so I...I couldn’t go to Logan with this, Veronica.”  
  
“I know,” Veronica said with a slight laugh. “He would’ve started to punch random people and we _can’t_ have that,” her smile faded, and she licked her lips, trying to think of a way to fill the awkward silence. “Jackie. Tomorrow, we’re going to the sheriff’s department, okay?”  
  
Jackie quickly nodded, staring at her lap. “Thanks, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica smiled, letting out a sigh. “Trust me, it’s my pleasure. If this doesn’t get their investigation revved up, nothing will.”  
  
Jackie nodded again, slowly licking her lips. “Will it get better?” she asked quietly.  
  
“Once we catch that asshole, yes, it will.”  
  
“Do you think I deserved it?” Jackie laughed, shaking her head. “I don’t know what I could’ve done to deserve-”  
  
“You deserved it as much as I did,” Veronica said firmly, turning to look at Jackie. She ignored the look of slight confusion on Jackie’s face, quickly continuing before the girl could question her. “This guy is evil and he’s going to get what’s coming to him, Jackie. You didn’t deserve it, none of these girls did, I don’t care what they might have done.”  
  
Jackie stared at Veronica, thrown off by her sudden anger. Veronica was definitely taking this all more personally than she would’ve expected, and she wondered what exactly had happened in her absence. She had heard things from Wallace and Logan had mumbled some bits and pieces, and it was all finally coming together. Even though it sucked for Veronica, it was somewhat comforting for her.  
  
“Let me ask you a personal question,” Jackie said quietly. Veronica’s gaze softened, and she nodded. “Is the sex thing going to change?”  
  
“What- you mean wanting to have sex?” Jackie nodded. “Without wanting to throw up?” Jackie nodded again, and Veronica sighed, glancing at the ceiling. “Jackie, I don’t know. I...I got over it and moved on. I mean, I liked...” she trailed off, sighing again. The conversation had gotten too personal, but she figured she had no reason to be embarrassed- she and Jackie discussed everything anyway.  
  
Jackie seemed to read her mind, smiling slightly. “We don’t have to talk about-”  
  
“No, it’s okay,” Veronica said quietly. “I liked sex with Duncan, and I really like having sex with Logan. Most of the time, I don’t think, I just do.” she frowned slightly, a sad sigh escaping her. “It feels good, so I don’t think about it that much,” she glanced at Jackie, shrugging. “You just have to be lucky enough to find someone who’s willing to be patient.”  
  
Jackie smiled slightly. “Like Logan?”  
  
Veronica didn’t return the smile, shrugging. “Logan and I never really discussed it. I was comfortable with him, and lucky for me, he never had any rape fantasies, so...”  
  
“That’s not funny,” Jackie whispered.  
  
“I know. Sorry.” Veronica stood, combing her hands through her hair. “Get some rest. Tomorrow, we’re going to pay the little piggies a visit,” she gave Jackie a small smile, backing for the door. “I think we might be able to scare the investigation back into the Neptune police.”  
  
Just outside, Veronica’s cell phone began to ring, and her eyes widened slightly. “I should get that. See you tomorrow,” she said quickly, turning and rushing out of the room. She ran into the living room, snatching her phone off the couch. She glanced at the ID, and with a frown of confusion at the unknown number, she answered the phone. “Hello?”  
  
“Hey,” Logan said on the other end. “I did it.”  
  
“Did what?”  
  
“I broke up with her.”  
  
Veronica turned, walking toward her bedroom. Surprisingly, she was more than happy with that news. A part of her had thought he really was going to wait a week to do it, but he had been an adult about it. “How did she take it?”  
  
“Mm, she didn’t sic that walking brick wall after me, so that’s a plus.”  
  
“Definitely,” she paused, turning on her bedroom light and allowing Backup to walk in behind her. “Listen, our friend the date rapist just got a bit more creative. Jackie’s here, by the way.”  
  
A long pause. “I’m naive to think that the two things aren’t related, huh?”  
  
Veronica shut her door, turning off the lights before walking to her bed. “Unfortunately, yes. It looks like the guy snapped some photos of Jackie while she was passed out,” she yanked the covers off her bed, climbing inside and quickly covering herself. “He mailed one out to her, and on the back, there was a typed _Was It Good for You_.”  
  
“Do I want to see this picture?”  
  
She inhaled deeply, silently wishing that they were face to face so she didn’t have to verbalize anything anymore, so he could see it all in her eyes. She just wanted him to kiss everything away and whisper those meaningless assurances into her ear. Immediately, she felt guilty for wanting his comfort, especially when Jackie was the one who needed it.  
  
With a shake of her head, she pushed back all the guilt and doubt from her mind, focusing on the conversation at hand. “Well, there was a _reason_ she came to me and not you.”  
  
He was quiet for a long moment before he replied, “Is Jackie okay?”  
  
“She’s okay, just shaken up. She’s staying over, she doesn’t want to be alone and I don’t want her to be either.”  
  
Logan sighed. “When I’m done with this guy, they’re gonna need dental records to identify him, I swear to God.”  
  
Veronica was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. Finally, she went with the only thing that would relax him, maybe even make him laugh. “Gosh, Logan, you’re _really_ turning me on right now with all the Kill the Rapist talk...”  
  
After a long pause, Logan chuckled. “Really?”  
  
Her smile faded, and she licked her lips, already knowing the answer. Already feeling the answer. “Yes,” she whispered truthfully.  
  
Logan let out a shaky sigh. “Maybe I should let you go before this gets awkward,” he murmured.  
  
Veronica nodded, closing his eyes. “Hold on. What are you doing tomorrow?” she asked as casually as she could.  
  
“Working.”  
  
Her eyes opened and she frowned. “ _Que_? Working? You?” she gasped, a smile creeping on her face. “Is this like that Dawson’s Creek episode when Pacey got a real, adult job? Are you going to be a chef, Logan?”  
  
“Funny, smartass- and what have I told you about watching The N?”  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes. “It’s evil and a load of teenybopper propaganda.” she intoned.  
  
“That’s right. And you better not be watching Degrassi again.” she laughed, and he sighed wearily. “I’m working at the office. Keith told me to take appointments for him when he gets back, so I decided to do that. And I need the dough.”  
  
“You don’t need to do that, Logan. I’m going to be in tomorrow.”  
  
“So? I don’t mind hanging out with you.”  
  
Veronica’s grin grew, and she shook her head as if attempting to rid herself of it. “Where are we going on our date?”  
  
“Nuh uh. It’s a surprise.”  
  
She frowned slightly. “Does it involve reservations?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Does it involve the words Easy and Rider?”  
  
He chuckled. “Not yet. It’s a long drive, so wear comfortable clothes. Nothing tight or revealing or-”  
  
Veronica smirked, turning on her side. “Wishful thinking?”  
  
“More like willing torture,” he paused. “Did I leave my phone over there? I tried calling it...”  
  
“Yeah, you left it that night. It’s in my bag, I’ll bring it to the office tomorrow,” Veronica paused. “Whose phone are you talking on?”  
  
Logan sighed. “The Casablancas home line,” he was quiet for a moment, exhaling sharply. “I gotta go- I heard a click.”  
  
She gasped. “It might be the FBI.”  
  
“In that case, no, I do not want to overthrow the British Prime Minister and make Bono the King of England, and there are no blueprints.”  
  
Veronica smiled, rolling her eyes. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”  
  
“Night, Veronica.”  
  
“Night,” she hung up on Logan, tossing the phone on what was his side of the bed. She was still for a moment, staring at the wall, before turning on her back, closing her eyes.  
  
He was on her mind more and more, and she didn’t feel like she had to stop it anymore. She quietly hoped the five dates went by quickly, just because she couldn’t wait for him to touch her again. The spark had been gone for so long, and now that it was back, she couldn’t get enough of it.  
  
A part of her knew that they weren’t going to be happy forever, that this all was just a deluded attempt to stall until the next inevitable fight. They weren’t perfect or normal, she knew they would never be, but they could at least try to make it work. At the moment, that was enough for her.  
  
Veronica suddenly sat up, reaching over and turning on her bedside lamp. She picked up the photo of Jackie, staring at it. No clues at all- Jackie was in her guest bedroom, there was no sign of anything out of the ordinary outside of Jackie unconscious-  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she focused on the far left of the picture. The room was dimly lit, Jackie was there on the bed, and there was a shadow. Not the photographer, he was right over Jackie. No, this person was near the edge of the bed. Near the door?  
  
Janelle Paterson was right, there was someone else.  
  
Veronica licked her lips, staring at the figure at the edge of the bed. “What’s your story?” she whispered, frowning as the seconds ticked by. “Who are you?”  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Good morning, officers of the law!” Veronica sang as she walked into the sheriff’s department, dragging Jackie behind her. As she had outside, Jackie continued to look like a hostage, and Veronica had to retrain herself from snapping at the girl. If they were going to raid the building, they were going to have to do it right. If Lamb wanted to hang up on her, then she was going to get him and his attention.  
  
“Hello!” she moved to the front counter, tapping the bell rapidly until it got annoying. The police officers’ glares weren’t lost on her, so she gave them a bright smile and carried on. Being hard and snarky didn’t work, so now it was time to try something new.  
  
If being cheerfully annoying at eight in the morning didn’t get Don Lamb’s attention, nothing would.  
  
Inga wasn’t there, some new girl was, and she stared at Veronica in shock. “C-Can I help you, ma’am?”  
  
“No!” Veronica said loudly, continuing to ring the bell. “Lamb! It’s Veronica Mars!” she called, glancing at his office. “I need to talk to _youuuu_!”  
  
“Veronica,” Jackie said nervously, clutching her arm. “Did you have too much coffee?”  
  
“Yeah, but that’s _not_ the point here,” she shooed the receptionist away before ringing the bell a couple more times. “Hello!”  
  
Jackie tugged on Veronica’s arm, trying to pull her toward the front doors. “He doesn’t want to see us. Let’s just go. Please?”  
  
“Don’t worry,” Veronica whispered, giving Jackie a pointed look. “If I know Lamb, he’s going to be coming out of that door in ten seconds. Let’s see him avoid my calls NOW-” she returned her attention to her irritated audience, grinning happily. “I have important information!” she said loudly, putting on her best, clearest cheerleader voice. “Information! I! N! F! O! R!”  
  
The sheriff’s office door swung open, and Lamb’s head poked out, the glare already in place. Veronica’s grin grew to annoying heights, and she cocked her head to the side, holding up her cup of coffee. “Good morning, sunshine! The earth says hello!”  
  
“What in the hell-” Lamb started.  
  
“We should be _friends_!” Veronica said, hopping on her toes perkily. She hoped she creeped him out with the sudden comradery. “We’re fighting for the same cause here, Don! Since you didn’t help me the FIRST time I came in here reporting MY-”  
  
“Get in here!” Lamb barked, holding the office door open.  
  
Veronica’s cheerful demeanor immediately disappeared, and she raised an eyebrow at Lamb. He rolled his eyes, stomping back into his office. She turned to Jackie, giving her a smirk before grabbing her arm and leading her into Don Lamb’s office. “It’s duck soup...” she muttered.  
  
“Huh?” Jackie whispered, frowning.  
  
Lamb flopped into his chair, giving Veronica a cold glare as she entered. “I guess the hanging up wasn’t enough of a hint?” he snapped.  
  
“Nope,” Veronica slid into the seat across from him, waiting for Jackie to sit next to her to continue. “Like I said before you _rudely_ hung up on me an hour ago, I have important information involving the current serial rapist.”  
  
“Did you rehearse this speech?”  
  
Veronica ignored him, digging into her bag. “You seem to be _so_ busy, you’ve let this rape case slide. So, I’ve decided to help you out.”  
  
Lamb sighed, boredom already in his eyes. “We have no leads.”  
  
“No, but you have _Jackie_.”  
  
“A poor little rich girl _supposedly_ getting raped wasn’t high on our list of priorities, Veronica,” Lamb eyed Jackie suspiciously. “You can’t remember a thing, Miss Cook, and we have witnesses who said you were drinking a lot and being flirtatious with _many_ men the entire night. In fact, we have people who said you’re overtly friendly with men all the time. Excuse me for not buying your story.”  
  
Jackie’s eyes darkened as she focused on Lamb. “So, you don’t believe me because I liked flirting? Do you think I deserved it?” Lamb shrugged, and she scowled. “I was _raped_.”  
  
“ _Or_ , you were drunk and didn’t want to piss off your boyfriend,” he shot back, just as cold.  
  
Veronica stared at Lamb, trying to control the anger raging in her. He hadn’t changed, and she couldn’t say she was surprised at all. Wordlessly, she slammed a paper face-down on his desk. “That’s my information,” she said icily.  
  
Lamb met her stare, reaching over and picking up the paper. He leaned back in his seat, staring at the photograph. “What’s this?”  
  
“That’s Jackie the night she was raped. It was mailed to her.”  
  
His eyes lifted, annoyance flashing in them. “And you both touched the photo,” Veronica’s jaw clenched, and he rolled his eyes, throwing the picture on the table. “Good job. Really.”  
  
“The rapist is taunting us, Lamb,” Veronica said quickly. “He’s taunting everyone, and he’s going to get away with it if you guys don’t do something.”  
  
“And what if I don’t?”  
  
Veronica gave him a cool smile, leaning forward. “You know me well enough to know that I’ve made copies upon copies of that picture. If you don’t start stepping up, that picture will be mailed to every single news outlet with the story of how the local sheriff got a small lead and didn’t follow up on it. I’m talking CBS, CNN, Bill O’Reilly, Nancy Grace, NBC, everyone’s going to get it and an exclusive interview with Jackie and I.”  
  
Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped in exaggerated shock. “Imagine all those raped girls and reporters picketing in front of your building! My dad’s going to be sheriff again in no time!”  
  
Lamb snatched the photo off the desk, clutching it tightly. “Blackmailing an officer of the law is illegal.”  
  
“Yes, but so is rape, so get on it, will you?” Veronica stood, throwing her bag over her shoulder and giving him the coldest stare she could manage. “Nice talking to you again, Lamb.”  
  
Lamb jumped to his feet, glaring at Veronica as she pulled Jackie up. “Is this because I laughed in your face?” he asked with just a hint of a smile.  
  
Veronica was silent for a moment, glancing at Jackie, who watched her wearily. She met Lamb’s stare, smiling grimly. “You know it,” she muttered.  
  
He finally laughed, shaking his head. “You’re so petty.”  
  
“And you’re still an idiot,” Veronica snapped, leading Jackie to the door.  
  
Lamb followed her, folding the photo in half. “I’m gonna remember that when I arrest that boyfriend of yours, Veronica. Again!” he called.  
  
Rather than respond, Veronica glanced over her shoulder, winking at Lamb before disappearing out the door with Jackie.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica stared at Logan from her seat at Keith’s desk, propping her chin on her hand. He had been checking his voicemail for the last five minutes, silently pressing buttons. The phones were hardly ringing, and when they did, it was because of a random, typical adultery case.  
  
She had busied herself for most of the morning doing a pile of background checks and running license plates. Her father could proudly tell people how productive she was, and she had kept busy for the entire morning. Everyone wins.  
  
Logan suddenly sighed, jumping to his feet. “Come on, let’s go,” he said loudly.  
  
Veronica frowned, watching as he walked up to the office door. “What? Where?”  
  
“On our first date,” he said as if it should’ve been obvious.  
  
“I thought we were waiting-”  
  
“Fuck that, I’m bored,” Logan nodded toward the door, giving her a slight smile. “Your first date was supposed to be a visit to Cold Stone Creamery. The mystery’s gone, and we’re doing shit here, so let’s get some ice cream.”  
  
She laughed, climbing to her feet. “Logan, we have to watch the office.”  
  
“The office isn’t going anywhere- we’ll be back in two hours, I promise.”  
  
Veronica grinned, grabbing her jacket and bag and rushing for the door. “Okay. But we’re crazy, it’s freezing outside,” he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, swiping his own jacket from the couch as they walked toward the front door. “Can we go clothes shopping, too?”  
  
“Now, you’re taking advantage. That’s date number two.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Cold Stone Creamery was unusually packed for such a chilly day. Little kids ran around, their bored mothers chatting amongst themselves. Behind them all, Veronica stood watching it all, ignoring Logan as he played with her ponytail.  
  
Her eyes fell on a little boy with dirty blonde hair racing past, his sneakers lighting up with each step. For a moment, Veronica wondered what exactly she and Logan were scared of during that pregnancy scare. These kids seemed harmless. Annoying, but harmless. Some were even cute, when they weren’t screaming or spilling ice cream.  
  
She still didn’t want children, but the initial panic suddenly didn’t make sense. Whatever happened would’ve happened no matter what. She couldn’t explain it, but it all just seemed silly.  
  
Her eyes widened as the little boy suddenly kicked his younger sister in the knee. She glanced over her shoulder at Logan, who held the same horrified expression on his face. “Wow,” she mouthed with a grin.  
  
Logan frowned, winding her hair around his fingers. “I knew that kid was evil the second we walked in,” Veronica smirked, and he grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. “He kinda reminds me of Trina and I. Oh, the hate.”  
  
“Do you want kids?” she asked softly.  
  
He frowned slightly, wondering where that question came from. “Right now, no. Right now, I’m fixing to get snipped,” he paused, shrugging with an uncomfortable smile. “Can you imagine me as a dad? They’ll be more fucked up than that kid.”  
  
Veronica’s hand slipped to Logan’s wrist, squeezing tightly as she met his gaze. She had to listen to him instead of making a joke, she couldn’t knock him down for something like this. Yet, even though Veronica knew Jocelyn was right, she couldn’t help but feel awkward.  
  
The smartass comment was already on the tip of her tongue, but she quickly swallowed it. “You’re going to be a great dad Logan,” she said quietly. His gaze softened, and she felt her walls slowly crumbling as he looked, at that moment, genuinely touched by her comment. Slowly, she smirked, resting her head on his shoulder. “Of course, you act as old as that kid, so...”  
  
Logan grinned, tightening his hold on her waist. “Yeah, well, as long as I act like a man when it counts...”  
  
“You’re all man, trust me,” she whispered, and his smile grew as he leaned down, kissing her softly. He pulled away, sighing, and she grinned. “Keep kissing me like that, and we might have to get out of here,” she said quietly.  
  
“After four more dates,” he said, kissing her again.  
  
She turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down so their foreheads touched. “Now, I’m convinced you’re doing this to torture me.”  
  
“Mm, on date number five,” he kissed her again, letting his lips linger. “You can jump on me, violate me, and fuck my brains out-” he cut himself off, glancing up at the elderly woman in front of them, who was now giving them both a glare. “Sorry.”  
  
Veronica bit back a smile, running her hands down Logan’s chest before pulling away. “And the mood is gone,” she turned, gasping as she came face to face with Danny. “Oh.”  
  
“Wha-” Logan's smile faded as he spotted Danny, her gaze icy on him and Veronica. “Ah.”  
  
Danny frowned uncomfortably, glancing down at her cup of ice cream. She awkwardly gestured to the blonde girl beside her, then to Logan and Veronica. “Rachel, this is Logan and Veronica. My ex and his ex,” she glanced at Logan, her frown growing. “This is my cousin, Rachel. I’m visiting her.”  
  
Veronica waved to the blonde, quickly lowering her head. Logan squeezed her arm, and she looked up, nodding at the counter. “It’s our turn,” she said quietly. “Get me a Birthday Cake Remix,” Logan quickly nodded, seeming grateful to be out of that meeting as he walked away.  
  
Veronica frowned slightly, glancing at the ground as Danny and her cousin continued to stare at her suspiciously. She inhaled sharply, lifting her head and crossing her arms over her chest. “Listen, Danny...”  
  
“Give me a second,” Danny told her cousin quickly before facing Veronica, the icy stare already in place. “What- it just happened? You and Logan just happened?” Veronica’s eyebrows rose, and Danny smirked coldly. “Funny how that works, Veronica Mars.”  
  
“Sorry,” Veronica muttered as her arms tightened over her chest in a weak attempt to shield herself from Danny’s glare. “Logan didn’t want to hurt you, Danny.”  
  
“Whatever...I guess the best woman won,” Danny sneered.  
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed, and she could feel any and all guilt in her evaporate. “And all without even trying," she replied icily.  
  
Logan appeared at Veronica’s side, handing her a cup of ice cream. He forced a smile on his face that he hoped was friendly. “Doing okay?” he asked Danny quietly.  
  
“Like you care,” Danny said with a laugh of disbelief. She turned to her cousin, nodding toward the door. “Let’s go,” she glanced at Veronica, giving her the once-over, a frown puckering on her lips. “Bitch,” she muttered before walking away.  
  
Logan watched the two walk off, a glint of amusement in his eyes. “I guess we're not allowed back into the Wildcat,” he murmured.  
  
“Yeah, I wasn't planning to go back in there anyway,” Veronica dug her spoon into her ice cream before glancing at Logan’s cup. “What did you get?”  
  
He peered down at his own ice cream, shrugging. “Some strawberry cheesecake jumble. With chocolate syrup,” he started to walk out of the restaurant, waiting for Veronica to catch up with him to speak. “How’s Jackie doing?”  
  
Veronica licked the ice cream off her spoon, digging into the cup for a piece of brownie. “She’s all right. I left her with Backup and a ton of movies. She’s just really shaken up and I don’t blame her,” she paused, glancing up at Logan as they walked to his car. “I can’t imagine one of our friends doing this,”  
  
“Why would one of our friends do this?” Logan asked quietly, his eyes narrowing.  
  
She laughed, shaking her head. “Logan, you were convinced it was Beaver, like, a month ago!”  
  
“Yeah, but, he’s weird. He acts really weird,” he frowned, unlocking the doors of his car and opening the passenger side for Veronica. “Okay, private dick- who do you think is the rapist?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Veronica said softly, climbing into the car. He slammed the door shut, walking over to his side, and she watched him, a slight smile coming on her face. They were actually on a date. Yes, they were discussing work and there was no romance anywhere, but there was ice cream and it had to count for something.  
  
Logan climbed into the car, slamming the door shut behind him. “Casey?”  
  
“No, he has a rock solid alibi.”  
  
“Well, who says it has to be a guy?” Veronica frowned, and Logan pointed his spoonful of ice cream at her. “Dildo...”  
  
She shook her head, holding her spoonful of ice cream out in front of his mouth. “That’s it, you’re not watching _Nip/Tuck_ anymore,” Logan rolled his eyes as he took a bite of the ice cream, and she shoved the spoon into his mouth. “A girl wouldn’t do this to another girl, Logan.”  
  
“Says who?” he stared at the parking lot in front of them, fat drops of rain sporadically hitting the windshield. “People have problems. You should know that.”  
  
Veronica shook her head again, opening her mouth and waiting for him to offer up a bit of his ice cream. When he did, she swallowed, licking her lips. “I don’t think it’s a girl. It’s a guy, that’s my hunch. If there was a girl constantly at the Wildcat, we definitely would’ve heard about it by now.”  
  
“She wouldn’t have to be at the Wildcat, she could be at Thin.”  
  
She frowned, stabbing into her ice cream with her spoon. “It’s not a girl, Logan.”  
  
“Fine,” he turned toward Veronica, giving her a small smile. “Come here,” he muttered, leaning forward.  
  
She smiled, tilting forward as their lips met softly. A sigh escaped her as the kiss intensified, and she was grateful for the cups in their hands, which surely stopped any potential groping. She finally pulled away, letting out a sharp breath. “Nice.”  
  
“Thank you,” Logan was quiet for a moment, licking his lips. “What’s your thing with Jackie?” she turned, frowning, and he shrugged. “Why were you so upset when I told you I might’ve slept with her?”  
  
Veronica shook her head, focusing her attention on her ice cream. “It’s not important.”  
  
“Sure, it is,” he said softly. “Tell me so I can fix it.”  
  
She sighed, staring at her ice cream hard. “She’s pretty, and she’s funny, and she’s freakin’ hot, Logan. You do the math.”  
  
Logan laughed, giving her a sidelong glance. “So are you.”  
  
“That’s not the point,” she glanced at him briefly before looking away. “You guys have a lot in common and the same background and you laugh all the time...” she trailed off, shaking her head. “It’s stupid, Logan.”  
  
“You’re jealous,” he murmured.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Yes,” Logan reached over, gently pushing Veronica’s hair behind her ear so he could get a clear look at her face. “She’s just my friend, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica laughed softly, glancing at him as she pushed away his hand. “She’s your best friend, Logan. That should be me.”  
  
“You have Wallace!”  
  
“I never said my insecurities were reasonable!” Veronica frowned slightly, fumbling with her spoon. “I just...I want to be that for you. I want to be that person like Jackie is, and I felt like...” she inhaled sharply, gathering up all her nerve. “It was like you rejected me or something. I felt like you didn’t see me like that.”  
  
“Like what?” Logan asked, confusion in his eyes. “Hot? Funny? I do-”  
  
“You didn’t see me as your best friend,” he laughed, leaning over and kissing her softly. She returned the kiss briefly before pulling away. “I want to be that, Logan,” she whispered. “I want to be everything for you,”  
  
“You are everything,” he said, kissing her again. “You are everything and I don’t want anything else, I promise you.”  
  
Veronica pressed her hand against his cheek as their lips met again, sighing as her hand trailed down his neck. “Tell me again,” she breathed, and he didn’t respond, pressing his lips harder against hers.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jackie glanced up at the door as Veronica stumbled in, shaking rain from her hair. “It’s about time, you were gone forever-” her eyes widened as she spotted the large, dark stain on Veronica’s sweater. “What happened!”  
  
Veronica gave Jackie a breezy smile, shutting the door behind her and locking it. “We went out for ice cream...”  
  
Jackie raised her eyebrows as Veronica dropped her bag on the floor, setting the alarm. “Did you have a food fight, too?”  
  
“No, but it _did_ get in the way of all the groping,” Veronica turned, lowering her head as she felt her face heat up. “How was your day?” she asked as she walked to the kitchen.  
  
“Fine, I put your mail on the table. Backup and I had a DiCaprio marathon, he totally loved _Catch Me If You Can_ , I was partial to _Romeo and Juliet_...” Jackie trailed off, laughing as Veronica continued to smile as she pulled off her jacket. “I think someone’s in _love_.”  
  
“Maybe,” Veronica sighed, throwing her jacket on the counter. “He makes me feel so...so...”  
  
“Alive?” Jackie offered gently. Veronica’s face flushed, and Jackie nodded. “Wallace made me feel like that. You get the butterflies and the giggles and the blushing-”  
  
Veronica laughed, picking up her mail. “We were so pissed off at each other for such a long time, I forgot what it was like,” she glanced up at Jackie. “Logan says hello. He would’ve dropped in, but he forgot to shut off the office lights and he didn’t want my dad to kill him, so...”  
  
“I’ll call him later,” Jackie returned her attention to the television, flipping to another channel. “I took a nap after you left for work, and when I woke up, I felt better.”  
  
“It’s the first day of your new life, Jackie Cook,” Veronica picked up an envelope, frowning as she eyed her neatly typed out name and address on the front. No return address. She tore open the envelope, pulling out the single sheet of paper.  
  
She stared at the photograph, feeling her throat close up as sharp, slightly panicked gasps gathered in her. The photo was of herself, sleeping, the only light coming from the outside in breaks in the curtains. It was an old picture, when she had short hair, and she spotted the outline of Logan’s arm beside her, his fingers grazing her hip. It was definitely their bedroom, that was definitely a picture of Lilly on the end table, definitely Logan’s watch next to her cell phone.  
  
Veronica blinked rapidly, trying to stay calm. She ripped her gaze away from the picture, glancing at Jackie, who continued to watch television obliviously. Slowly, she shook her head, pulling her cell phone out of her jacket pocket and walking past Jackie into the bathroom.  
  
Silently, she speed-dialed Logan’s number, shutting the door behind her. She took a seat on the edge of the toilet, her leg bobbing anxiously as she waited.  
  
After a moment, Logan picked up, clearing his throat. “Miss me already?”  
  
Veronica didn’t smile, swallowing hard. She gasped, the sharp intake of breath hurting her chest. “It’s someone we know,” she said quietly. “I’m convinced.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“He was in our apartment, Logan. He took a picture of us while we slept,” her lips pressed together tightly, and she shook her head as if to rid herself of the fear. “This just got bad. Worse than before.”  
  
“He’s just trying to shake us up, Veronica,” Logan said firmly. “He’s trying to scare you.”  
  
“Yeah, well, it’s working,” Veronica said shakily.  
  
“Want me to come over?” he was quiet for a moment. “No, fuck it. I’m coming over.”  
  
Veronica shook her head hard. “Logan, no. I’m fine. I’m fine. The alarm’s on, I have Backup, and Jackie’s here. We’re fine.”  
  
Logan sighed. “Veronica...”  
  
“Logan, I’m fine,” she said, sharper than she intended as her defensive mode swiftly kicked in. Logan was absolutely right, the guy was trying to scare her, but she wasn’t about to let him. There was no way.  
  
Veronica’s eyes suddenly widened as the figurative little light bulb in her head turned on, clear and bright. There was a reason the rapist was stepping up in his game, a reason why he stopped preying on strippers and a big reason why he decided to mail that photo of Jackie. Why he decided to mail that photo of Veronica, when it had nothing to do with any of this. They were getting closer to the truth. Even if they didn’t know it, they were.  
  
She licked her lips, clutching the photo tighter in her hands. “Really,” she said, softer, calmer this time. “I just needed to talk to someone and I didn’t want Jackie to freak out. Sorry.”  
  
“I can come over.”  
  
“You come over, it counts as date number two.”  
  
“I’m not joking around.”  
  
“Neither am I,” Veronica stood, crumbling up the photo and tossing it into the wastebasket. “Logan, don’t worry, okay? It’s like you said, he’s trying to scare me, and I’m not going to let him,” she walked to the mirror, staring at her reflection and hoping her eyes didn’t betray her when she went back out to Jackie. “You know what this means?” she asked quietly.  
  
“What does it mean?” Logan asked, a sharp tinge in his voice.  
  
Veronica smiled grimly at her reflection, tucking her hair behind her ear. “It means we’re closer than we think. And he knows it.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He kissed her roughly, hurting her and knowing she was hurting him and there was going to be bruises but he didn’t care. This was loving Veronica Mars, and he wanted all of her.

**_Now..._**  
  
Veronica smiled, ignoring the doorknob pressing against her back as Logan’s mouth dipped down to her neck. A gasp escaped her as he ran his tongue down her skin, and she felt him grin against her. She jolted forward, spinning them both around and pushing him against the door, her hands running down his torso. Logan smirked, kissing her cheek softly before turning, pinning her against the wall. He stepped down one step, trapping Veronica between his knees as their lips met briefly.  
  
“We have to stay quiet,” Veronica whispered against his lips, strategically pressing herself against the length of his body as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “The people downstairs have been complaining. They say I walk up the stairs too loud.”  
  
“Well, you _are_ a bit manly when you walk- ow-” Logan cringed as Veronica bit down on his bottom lip, and he inhaled sharply, pressing his hips against hers.  
  
She gasped, closing her eyes as his hands ran down her breasts, and she clutched at his shirt, pulling him closer to her. He pressed his forehead against hers, his fingers running over her nipples softly. Her eyes opened and locked on his as he watched her expression carefully, and she felt her body heat up from the look in his eyes. Lust. Barely restrained lust.  
  
“Slow down,” Veronica panted, licking her lips. “Slow down-”  
  
Logan lifted his hands away from her body, holding them up in the air as he leaned down, kissing her. The kiss was slow and deep, his tongue slipping inside her mouth and she moaned, her head falling back and hitting the wall. His carefully measured and intense kiss deepened as he pressed against her, his hands still in the air.  
  
Finally, Veronica gasped, forcing herself to push him away. “Okay, enough,” she breathed, rubbing at her faintly sore bottom lip in an attempt to distract herself from the tingling going on throughout her body.  
  
Logan sighed, leaning against the banister. “Two more dates to go,” he muttered, adjusting his green sweater. “What was I thinking making this rule?” he shook his head woefully. “I’m such a dumbass.”  
  
“Your codeword is endurance, remember?” she said quietly, combing her fingers through her hair.  
  
He eyed her, giving her the once-over quickly. “I’ll show you endurance.”  
  
“Stop it. It was your idea.”  
  
“I know, Veronica,” Logan frowned, running his hands through his hair. “And yet, I’m dying knowing I could’ve been fucking you right now.”  
  
Veronica sighed, glancing upwards. “Sadly, it’s just not meant to be. Jackie’s still staying over,” she grabbed his shirt, jerking him toward her. “Is dry humping like teenagers out of the question?” she whispered against his lips before kissing him softly.  
  
“Yes,” he groaned, pulling away and wiping her lip gloss off his mouth. “Fuck _me_...”  
  
A wry smile played on her lips, then. There was definitely some comedy in all of this. Neither of them were patient people, especially when it came to sex, and this whole waiting game was just painful. The fact that he was starting to look healthy again wasn’t helping matters, and neither was his jeans. Desire was the watchword. Fuck normal. “Not yet.”  
  
“Ha, ha,” Logan licked his lips, nodding at the apartment door. “Are you going to show me the picture?”  
  
She shook her head. “No. I threw it out,” his eyes widened, and she quickly continued. “There was no point, I touched the photo, so the prints are fucked. Think- who has been in our apartment in the last year? Who has slept over?”  
  
“Um, everyone?” he shook his head, holding his hand up and beginning to tick off names. “Wallace, Jackie, Dick, Cassidy, Mac, Casey, Gia, Cora, Duncan, Meg- why the _fuck_ do we have so many friends?”  
  
“Excuse me, they’re mostly your friends, and I don’t think any of these people would make the effort to do anything after crashing-” Logan started to nod, and Veronica’s lips pressed together. “Except when one of them is taking your picture while you sleep and of _course_ , it’s one of our friends, Logan.”  
  
“I don’t want it to be one of our friends,” he said quietly. “I really don’t.”  
  
“Neither do I.”  
  
Logan chewed on his bottom lip, shoving his hands in his pockets. “The conclusion of this wretched tale is going to suck, isn’t it?”  
  
Veronica shrugged, at a loss for words, before turning around, digging into her purse for her keys. She smiled slowly as she felt Logan press up against her, his hands running over her stomach. “Stop for two seconds, okay?” she muttered, pulling her keys out. He let out a low growl, and she bit back a smile, elbowing him back. “Okay, tiger-”  
  
“You smell good,” he whispered against her neck before kissing her skin softly.  
  
“Thank you,” she unlocked the door, gasping as Logan’s hands slipped under her shirt. She grabbed his wrists, pushing his arms away. “Stop- we can’t, anyway.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
She turned to face him, laughing as she spotted the slight pout on his face. “One, it was your stupid idea to hold out after sleeping together. Two, Jackie’s still staying over, and I don’t think she would appreciate the inevitable grunting and moaning.”  
  
He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. “It’s not my fault you’re a screamer.”  
  
“I’m not _always_ a screamer,” she said, a frown forming on her lips.  
  
“No, but you’re always a screamer with _me_.”  
  
Veronica smiled slightly, holding the door open. “Come inside for some coffee.”  
  
A smile perked on his lips, and he glanced at her suggestively. “Is that code for ‘let’s have sex?’ If it is, I’m gonna find it hard to refuse...”  
  
She smirked, as she swing the door back and forth. “No, it’s code for ‘come inside for some coffee.’ It’s late, and I don’t want you to crash your precious tank.”  
  
“I’ll pass,” Logan reached over, pulling Veronica to him. He kissed her softly, running his hands over her hair. Her arms wrapped around his waist, and she clasped her hands together, holding him close. With a smile, he pulled away, staring down at her, and she grinned back. “You’re beautiful, Veronica Mars,” he sighed, kissing her cheek.  
  
Veronica groaned playfully, shoving him away. “You’re not going to get into my pants that way. Where’s the insults? The offensive, sexual banter? The hateful glaring that won me over so many times?” she frowned, shaking her head. “You’ve really lost it, Logan.”  
  
He smirked, leaning down and kissing her again. “Are you implying some rough sex here, Mars?” she rolled her eyes, and he rested his forehead against hers with a sigh. “I always knew you were kinky,” he breathed as he pressed his lips against hers.   
  
She shrugged, pushing him away. “It’s always sex with you. Go home before I make you stay,” he tipped his imaginary hat to her before turning and walking down the stairs.  
  
Veronica smiled, waiting until he had disappeared before walking inside her apartment, shutting and locking the door behind her. She needed to take a cold shower and relax- Logan had definitely gotten her worked up, and she could safely say when they finally got physical again, things were going to break. However, she wasn’t sure if she was going to mind.  
  
“Had fun?”  
  
Veronica turned, spotting Jackie on the couch, holding a piece of paper in her hand. She sighed, giving Jackie a smile and hoping her face wasn’t flushed. “Yes. What are you still doing up?”  
  
“I went to get a glass of water, and I heard you guys. Your walls are as thin as paper,” Jackie held up the paper, revealing the picture of herself, unconscious. “Did you notice this?” she asked quietly, pointing to the shadow in the corner.  
  
Veronica frowned, moving to the couch and dropping beside Jackie. “Yeah. Do you remember anything?”  
  
Jackie shook her head slowly, clutching the paper tightly in her hands as she stared at it. “There was someone else there...and they didn’t help me.”  
  
Hesitantly, Veronica rested her hand on Jackie’s shoulder, gently removing the picture from her grasp. “We’re going to catch him, Jackie. Them. We’re going to catch them and they’re going to pay.”  
  
“Why if you don’t?” Jackie sniffed, staring at Veronica hard. “What if you don’t and they keep doing this? What’s going to happen, then?”  
  
“Then...” Veronica sighed. “Then we’re going to move on,” she forced a smile on her face. “But that’s not going to happen, because we’re going to catch the bastard, okay?”  
  
“Logan’s going to kill this guy, isn’t he?” Jackie asked quietly.  
  
Veronica frowned, an uneasy silence coming over her. That question had been brought up way too often during the past year, and Jackie was forcing it to the surface once again. And, once again, she found herself realizing that Logan committing a murder in rage wasn’t so unlikely after all.   
  
In fact, she was convinced that if he came face to face with the rapist, Logan was definitely going to kill him. Yet, as she thought about it, she knew she wouldn’t mind for this guy to die a painful death, but she was scared of losing Logan. If he killed the rapist, he would be gone forever. Everything would change, and she wondered how cold-hearted she actually was for hoping Logan didn’t kill the rapist for selfish reasons.   
  
It had nothing to do with justice or vengeance, it all had to do with Logan staying with her. If he killed, he was gone. She wasn’t about to allow that to happen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan forced a smile on his face, reaching over the table for the salt shaker. He had no idea how a romantic dinner for two at the Hut after Veronica’s shift had turned into a huge midnight dinner with all of their friends. He had been hoping to have a long, one-on-one discussion with Veronica, but, currently, that was out of the question.  
  
He started to wonder if they all called each other with the plan of sabotaging their dinner, but he knew that was reaching. It was all just an odd, awful coincidence. They were by themselves, then Dick and Cassidy showed and pulled up chairs. About ten minutes later, Wallace showed with Amy and Jackie, then Gia followed. Then there was Casey and Shelly, and Logan wondered when the hell they all decided it was a good idea to come to the Hut. Five minutes ago, Carmen arrived for some take-out and stayed for the lively conversation.  
  
No one seemed to really care that they were interrupting a date, no matter how many not-so-discreet hints Logan dropped.  
  
He frowned, slouching in his seat before stabbing his fork into his chopped steak. He shook some salt into his food, sighing when Veronica grasped the shaker, pulling it out of his hand. “Let me have some salt, please.”  
  
“There’s enough salt on there to kill you,” Veronica leaned back as Logan wrapped his arm around her chair, resting her hand on his knee as their friends continued to talk and eat around them. “So much for a quiet dinner, huh?” she asked quietly, playing with her salad.  
  
Logan’s eyes widened as Casey grabbed a breadstick from his plate. “Yes, please, TAKE my food. Money no object, man.”  
  
“Chill out, man,” Casey said loudly, chewing slowly. “It’s just food.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s MY food.”  
  
Veronica grasped Logan’s hand in hers, squeezing tightly before releasing him. “Relax,” she said through gritted teeth, jerking her chair closer to him when Gia’s elbow nearly hit her face. “At least we’re not on their tab.”  
  
“Mm,” Logan grabbed Veronica’s hand, kissing her knuckles softly. “This still counts as date number four.”  
  
“Agreed,” Veronica’s mouth dropped as Dick reached over the table, snatching a piece of chicken off her plate with greasy fingers. “Dick!” she exclaimed, shoving her plate away in disgust.  
  
“Sharing is caring, right, Logan?” Dick said with a grin, shoving the meat into his mouth.  
  
Logan shot Dick a look, sliding his plate in front of Veronica. “Right,” he muttered.  
  
Casey shook his head, wiping his mouth with his napkin. “Honestly, I had no idea Susan Knight was pregnant- where was I?”  
  
“Off getting drunk and playing Halo?” Logan offered with a dry smile.  
  
Cassidy shook his head. “We all can’t have Duncan and Meg’s happy ending.”  
  
Gia sighed happily with a smile. “They were so cute when they came to Thin. They must have the prettiest daughter.”  
  
“Cute kid,” Logan said quietly, reaching for his glass of soda. “She looks just like Meg.”  
  
“Hey, did you ever wonder who your little one would’ve looked like, dude?” Dick asked loudly. “Hopefully Ronnie, right?”  
  
The table fell silent, and Jackie stared at Dick in shock, her fork frozen just short of her mouth. Wallace frowned, confused, and Logan forced a tight smile on his face, even though his eyes were clearly warning Dick to shut up. “I wouldn’t know, Dick.”  
  
“Didn’t you say you hoped-”  
  
“He hoped nothing,” Veronica said loudly, shooting Dick a glare.  
  
Wallace’s brow furrowed as he leaned over the table towards Veronica. “You were pregnant, V?”  
  
Veronica laughed, shocked at herself for being so blatantly edgy as Wallace continued to stare at her. “No!”  
  
Logan shook his head, glancing at Wallace nervously. “She was never pregnant. Dick’s being drunk and stupid. As always.”  
  
Dick frowned, glancing from Veronica to Logan. “No, I’m-”  
  
“So,” Jackie said loudly, dropping her fork on the table. “It looks like the Neptune police is finally stepping up on the whole rape thing.”  
  
“Thank God,” Amy muttered.  
  
Casey shook his head, giving the two girls sympathetic looks. “Hopefully, the guy will burn. There’s no way he’s going to be let out on, what, sixteen counts? There’s no way.”  
  
“They’re not going to catch him,” Dick said matter-of-factly, rolling his eyes at the dirty looks he got from Veronica, Jackie, and Amy. “Dudes, the police doesn’t care. All these chicks were strippers- they don’t give a shit about stuff like that.”  
  
“I’m not a stripper,” Jackie said icily.  
  
“Neither was the girl at that party,” Veronica added. “He’s not going after strippers any more.”  
  
“Whatever,” Dick said loudly. “He’s not getting caught.”  
  
Logan reached over, sneakily grabbing Amy’s beer and taking a sip before any of the waiters could catch him. “If the cops don’t catch him, I will. And I’m sure I won’t have any problems convincing the PCHers to help me.”  
  
Amy snatched her beer bottle back, wiping the mouth with her napkin. “I don’t give a shit who gets this asshole as long as someone does.”  
  
“If these girls were more careful, they wouldn’t have been raped,” Cassidy said quietly.  
  
The table once again fell silent, and Veronica frowned, tilting her head to look at Cassidy properly. She didn’t want to have the red lights going off in her head at his comments, but there they were, bright and clear. “Are you saying that these girls deserved it because they were having fun?”  
  
“No!” Cassidy exclaimed, his eyes widening. “I’m saying that if they paid more attention, stopped drinking random crap, and didn’t get stupid drunk, they wouldn’t be in this position.”  
  
“What about me?” Jackie demanded, her eyes flashing with anger. “Do you think I’m a whore?”  
  
Wallace gently grasped Jackie’s hand, inhaling sharply. “Okay, how about we change the subject? How about those Pirates, huh?”  
  
Cassidy licked his lips nervously as Dick started to laugh. “I’m just saying, these girls...they should’ve been more careful. What...what happened to you guys sucks, but those other girls-” he cut himself off, trying to find the right words and failing miserably. “I mean, look at that stripper that was killed-”  
  
“Wait a second, hold on-” Amy eyed Cassidy, pointing at him with her beer bottle. “You think Lindsay deserved to be murdered?”  
  
“No!”  
  
Logan chuckled, leaning back in his chair. “Beav, quit it before they castrate you.”  
  
Cassidy frowned. “I’m not saying anything wrong! I know I’m right- look what happened!”  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes, ignoring Logan as he rubbed her knee soothingly. “I don’t care if a girl is a stripper or a prostitute or Mother fucking Teresa, not one of them deserved to be raped,” Cassidy started to open his mouth, and she quickly continued. “I don’t get how a girl being sexually open should be held responsible for some idiot’s-”  
  
“I like sexually open girls,” Dick said with a grin, and Logan smirked, shaking his head.  
  
Jackie pointed at Dick. “See? This is why guys have such a warped view of women. There’s this whole Madonna/Whore complex going on. We’re looked at as toys and-”  
  
Wallace glanced at Logan, frowning unhappily. “How did we get into this convo?”  
  
Logan shrugged, playing with his napkin as the girls continued to loudly debate with the Casablancas brothers. “I just wanted to have a quiet dinner with my girl...”  
  
“Hold on, let’s be honest, ladies,” Dick said loudly, glancing at every girl at the table. “You guys like to give us men mixed signals, am I right or wrong? One second, you’re all over us, the next, it’s all about the cold shoulder.”  
  
“No means no!” Veronica exclaimed, her jaw clenching as the men at the table began to groan. She turned, giving Logan a surprised look. “You don’t think no means no?”  
  
“Sure, it does. Except when it means yes,” Logan said calmly. Her eyes widened, and he sat up in his seat, suddenly aware that everyone at the table was paying close attention to what he was saying. “Baby, how many times have you shoved me away, only to jump me, like, five minutes later? You guys like to play hard to get, and that’s why I have the Three Times No Rule.”  
  
Amy raised her eyebrows. “The Three Times No Rule?” she repeated.  
  
Logan nodded, leaning forward. “It’s simple. A girl says no once after being forward with me, I keep going. Another instance of rejection, and I continue, but a bit more cautious now. On the third no, I know to back off. It works, and you girls can’t tell me that it doesn’t. There’s no confusion, and everyone walks away unscathed.”  
  
Wallace slowly nodded. “I can stand by that rule.”  
  
“It’s worked for me every time,” Logan said with a faint smile.   
  
“Luckily, you’re with a girl who’s a sure thing,” Veronica said dryly.  
  
Logan’s smile grew. “Exactly!” she frowned, and he chuckled, leaning over and kissing her softly. “Don’t get mad...”  
  
“I’m not,” Veronica shoved him away, crossing her arms over her chest. “No one deserves to be raped. Especially those girls.”  
  
“No one is saying they did,” Wallace said quietly.   
  
“No one except the Beav,” Dick said gleefully.  
  
Cassidy shot him a glare. “I never said that!” Veronica started to roll her eyes, and he turned, pleading with her with his eyes. “I didn’t mean it like that, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica quickly nodded, leaning back into her chair. “Of course, you didn’t.” he flushed, and she sighed. “I know you didn’t, Beav. The conversation’s over, let’s move on.”  
  
“Actually, let’s leave,” Logan stood, throwing down his napkin. “Pals and gals, it’s been fun, but I think Veronica and I will be leaving.”  
  
Veronica jumped to her feet, smoothing out her skirt as Logan downed the last of his soda. She held back the “thank God” that threatened to fly out of her mouth, instead offering the group a smile. “Have a good night, and don’t kill each other,”  
  
Logan grasped Veronica’s hand, leading her to the front. He quickly paid their bill, sighing as the hostess ran his credit card through. His eyes fell on Veronica, still staring at their table from across the room. “What’s up?”  
  
She shrugged, a frown playing on her lips. “The Beav was awfully nervous tonight, wasn’t he?”  
  
“Only when the rape thing came up,” Logan muttered, swiping a pen off of the table and quickly signing off his name. “Tip?”  
  
“Ten dollars,” he glared at her, and she nudged him gently. “Don’t be cheap,” he rolled his eyes, adding the tip in. She sighed, her head tilting to the side as she stared at Cassidy, who continued to eat quietly as everyone chatted around him. “He’s too...I don’t know. It’s too obvious. It’s too easy. And there’s too many holes.”  
  
Logan wrapped his arm around Veronica’s shoulders, leading her out the door. “Absolutely. But all those holes would be filled if he had a partner.”  
  
“Like the person who was in the photo?” Logan frowned, confused, and Veronica licked her lips, wrapping her arm around his waist as they walked to his car. “In the picture the rapist, or his accomplice, sent Jackie, there was another person in the room, near the door, I think.”  
  
He frowned, thinking about this information. That bit alone opened up the list of suspects to impossible heights, and he wasn’t sure of how they were going to find this guy now. “So, what do you think?” he asked quietly, holding the car door open for Veronica.   
  
She climbed into the car, shrugging. “It still has to be someone I know. Who, I don’t know,” Logan closed the door, and she watched as he walked around to his side. She buckled her seat belt, running her hands through her hair. “We’re close, though. I can feel it. We’re so going to just stumble upon it. I can feel it.”  
  
“I actually hope you’re right,” Logan said quietly, starting the car. “And I also hope the cops find the dude before I do,”  
  
Veronica stared out the window as Logan started to drive, resting her head against the window. The conversation had pumped up her resolve, and all she wanted to do was go home and reexamine all her notes and start researching again. “Can you just drop me off, Logan? I’m really tired.”  
  
Logan didn’t bother to hide the surprise in his eyes, but quickly hid it, focusing on the road. “Oh. Okay,” he paused, glancing at Veronica. “You’re going to go home and work on the case, aren’t you?” she nodded shortly, and he sighed. “You could’ve just told me that.”  
  
“I know, but I didn’t want to hurt your feelings,” she said quietly. “I can work better without the distraction.”  
  
“I’m a distraction?”  
  
“Yes. Especially when you look like you do tonight.”  
  
Logan slowly smiled, wondering if she intended the blatant compliment. He glanced at Veronica, and found her staring back, a faint grin playing on her lips. After a moment, he shrugged, turning onto her street. “Who am I to argue the truth?” he said, trying to keep his tone light. “I am hot, after all.”  
  
“You are,” Veronica said softly, in no mood for the banter. Logan glanced at her and she ignored him, continuing to stare out the window. Finally, he turned back to the road without another word, and she was grateful.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica made her way up the Casablancas’ driveway, clutching the bags in her hands tightly. She jerked her shoulder, the move only making the overnight bag flung over her back more uncomfortable. She was late, but at least she was there. The cookies had taken longer to cook than she expected, and she wanted to smack herself for agreeing to cook for their fifth date.   
  
Excitement coursed through her at the knowledge of what was going to happen later. Her body couldn’t take the tension anymore, and it was going to be a welcome release. Jackie’s presence made her apartment an undesirable location, so the Casablancas estate had to do. She wasn’t about to go to the Camelot, and neither of them could currently afford the penthouse and room service at the Grand. The Grand was out anyway, as she wasn’t about to borrow money from Jackie.   
  
At least the Casablancas’ home was huge, and they would hopefully be uninterrupted the entire night.  
  
She rang the doorbell with her knuckle, hoping her hair and make-up was perfect. She glanced down, mentally ticking off the necessary items. Food? Check. Utensils? Check. Sexy underwear? Check. Whipped cream in a can for later? Check, check, check.   
  
The door opened, and the smile on her face faded at the sight of Dick. “Hey,” she said blandly.  
  
“Ronnie!” Dick exclaimed, swinging the door open wide. “Did you come to hang out?” he glanced at her bag, spotting the plastic containers and objects wrapped in aluminum. “How Betty Crocker of you...”  
  
She shook her head slowly, glancing up the stairs. “Is Logan here?”  
  
Dick’s face fell, and he nodded quickly, stepping aside. “He’s upstairs brooding, he thought you weren’t showing up,” he muttered.  
  
Veronica walked inside, glancing around the house. A game system was spread out over the living room floor, and there were two glasses on the coffee table. As if on cue, Cassidy walked into the room, carrying two plates of pizza. “Hi, Cassidy,” she said quietly.  
  
“Hey,” Cassidy replied, unable to keep the surprise off his face. He glanced at her bag, raising his eyebrows. “Staying over?”  
  
She shrugged. “Maybe. Probably.”  
  
Cassidy eyed Veronica, then quickly glanced down, her sudden blushing causing him to flush as he realized what that meant. “Well, I...we-” he lifted his head, giving Veronica an embarrassed smile. “We’ll leave you guys alone, tonight.”  
  
Veronica smiled slightly, nodding. “Thanks.”  
  
Cassidy nodded toward the stairs before taking a seat on the couch. “He’s upstairs, Veronica.”  
  
Dick stepped forward as Veronica started for the stairs, giving her a grin. “Are you sure you don’t want to play some Halo with us, V?”  
  
She forced a tight smile on her face, shaking her head. “Not right now, Dick.”  
  
He shrugged, stepping out of her way. “Your loss!” he called as she started to climb the stairs.  
  
“I bet...” she mumbled as she walked to the second floor. She walked the familiar path to Logan’s bedroom, which, hopefully, would soon be his former bedroom. For a moment, she wondered why she suspected Cassidy, he seemed so harmless. Then again, Aaron Echolls seemed really harmless before the abuse and the murder was exposed.  
  
Veronica reached Logan’s room, the faint sounds of Radiohead wafting out into the hallway. She knocked on the door with the toe of her shoe, holding her breath as she waited. After a long moment, the door opened a crack, then swung open completely. She smiled at Logan’s rumpled form, biting back the urge to scold him for laying down in his good clothes. He looked cute no matter what.   
  
“Hey,” she said quietly.  
  
“Hey,” Logan mumbled, holding out his hands. She handed the bags of food over, and he walked into his room, setting them down on the dresser. “I thought you weren’t showing up.”  
  
“Sorry for not calling, I was rushing to get here,” she said softly, hanging by the door and watching as he stretched, running his hands through his hair.  
  
“Well, I’m glad you showed. It would’ve sucked to be ditched tonight,” he said with a smile, turning and walking back towards her.  
  
Veronica licked her lips slowly, eyeing Logan. He stared back, digging his hands into his pockets and then pulling them out again before crossing, then uncrossing, his arms over his chest. She felt her heart racing as his face began to flush, and she knew he was thinking the same thing: Who was going to make the first move?   
  
She wondered if they were going to eat first, if he wanted to be romantic and slow. For a moment, she wondered if she had a one-track mind, if maybe he had something to say. “So...”  
  
“So,” Logan repeated, nodding once. “I was thinking-”  
  
Patience was never one of Veronica’s strong points.  
  
“No more thinking,” she muttered, rushing into the room. She yanked Logan into her arms, kissing him hard.   
  
It only took Logan a moment to respond, kissing her back as his hand hit the door, closing it with a crash. He jolted forward, slamming her into the wall and she cried out, the pain quickly forgotten as he forced his knee between her legs, his hands running and groping their way down her body. He removed her sweater, tossing it to the floor. He stared at her form for a moment before pressing up against her again, his mouth falling on her bare shoulder.  
  
Veronica’s arms wrapped around Logan’s neck, and she left quick, wet kisses on his neck as he began to suck on her skin, his teeth scraping along her collarbone. She sighed, rubbing herself against his thigh and whimpering at the sensation that came from it.   
  
A groan escaped him and he pressed his lips against hers, nearly crushing her against the wall. She inhaled sharply through her nose, clawing at his chest and tugging his shirt up his body. The material was removed and discarded to the floor quickly, and he pulled her into his arms, kissing her hard.   
  
Logan’s mouth found her neck, moving down hurriedly between her breasts, over her stomach, and his tongue danced over the skin just below her belly button as he unbuttoned her jeans, yanking them down roughly and bringing her underwear with it. She stepped out of her pants clumsily, using Logan's shoulders for support until he threw them aside, his hands running over her thighs before he jerked her body to him.  
  
Veronica gasped as his mouth fell on a place it hadn’t been for a long time, her fingers digging into his hair and gripping tightly. She slumped against the wall, her hips jerking out as his tongue played with her clit, delivering long, hard strokes. A cry escaped her, and her eyes closed, each caress and flick of his tongue sending waves of pleasure up and down her body.  
  
His hands traveled up Veronica’s body, cupping and squeezing her breasts over her bra. His fingers slipped underneath her bra, pulling the material down and exposing her breasts. He glanced up at her, spotting her flushed face and smiling against her thigh. “Feels good?”  
  
“Yes,” she breathed, her eyes still closed. “Don’t stop,”  
  
“Say please,” he said in a low voice, his thumb running over her clit. “Come on...”  
  
Her eyes opened, and she glared at him as he climbed to his feet, a grin on his face. “Fuck you, Logan.”  
  
“There’s my girl,” he said, pleased, before pulling her into his arms.  
  
Veronica felt her face heat up as they kissed, tasting herself on his tongue, and hoped he couldn’t sense her embarrassment. She didn’t want to be self-conscious during this, she couldn’t be. She needed to be the confident woman he loved, she needed to be sexual and open and not shy because this definitely wasn’t the time or the place for silliness like that.   
  
“Fuck me, Logan,” she said against his lips, and tried to stop herself from blushing as he pulled away to stare at her. “Fuck me,” she repeated, louder and unwavering this time as she cupped his cock through his jeans, her fingers running along the length of him.   
  
She needed to get him ready, and quick. Her hand pressed against his crotch harder, getting a hiss out of him, and she closed her eyes, trying to stop her body from shaking. She was wet and ready and she needed to even the field a bit- she didn’t want to come before he was even inside her. It would be awkward, to say the least.  
  
And she wasn’t about to beg.  
  
Her eyes locked on his, the heel of her hand pressing against his cock hard. “Logan.”  
  
Logan was still and frustratingly quiet, watching her as if he was anticipating her next move. As if he were challenging her to make her next move. She responded with determination, unzipping his jeans and yanking them down swiftly before squeezing his hard cock roughly.  
  
He groaned and almost immediately, her mouth was on his. She started to stroke him, her tongue mimicking her movements below, and he gasped, shivers running down his spine at the feel, the sight, the touch, of this new Veronica. He had expected a bit of apprehension, but not this. She knew exactly what she wanted and it was safe to say he was thoroughly turned on by it.   
  
With a groan, Logan reached down, grabbing Veronica’s waist and lifting her up along the wall. She already knew that dance and immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, settling comfortably on his hips. They stared at each other for a long moment, and he sighed, pushing her hair behind her ear as she started to grind against him.  
  
He grasped his cock, kissing her hard as he guided himself inside her. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he sank in deep, his breath catching as she tightened around him with a sharp cry. “God...” he breathed.  
  
Veronica started to move her hips, her body already heating up and tensing and she didn’t know how she was going to last. She had missed Logan and she missed making love to him and being loved by him, but she had missed fucking him even more. He was moving steadily and hard and there was a little pain but it all felt too good and she didn’t want him to stop. She was going to kill him if he stopped.  
  
She grit her teeth, pushing against him and diving down hard on him, smiling when he groaned in response. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him against her as they moved recklessly, soft cries escaping her between the gasps every time he thrust inside her.  
  
Logan’s grip shifted to her ass as she moved harder, unrelenting and rough. He pressed his forehead against hers, forcing her to look at him and when she did, he felt everything in him nearly spill over with the intensity of it all. She was moaning in his mouth and he was gladly taking and giving in return, anything to please her.   
  
He slammed her against the wall, a sharp pant escaping him when she cried out, her hand hitting the wall hard. He moved harder, faster, grunting in pleasure and just a bit of pain when her hips drove out, meeting each and every one of his thrusts.  
  
“Fuck,” Veronica gasped, the back of her head hitting the wall as he continued to move hard. “Logan-”  
  
“Almost there,” he panted, moving one hand between their bodies, his fingers pressing down against her clit.  
  
She cried out loudly, grasping his hair roughly as she forced his mouth onto hers. His fingers moved fast and hard, and she nearly screamed as her orgasm washed over her, her moans filling the room as he moved faster, meeting every one of her frantic thrusts.  
  
Logan lifted his head, watching Veronica as she continued to groan and arch in his arms, and then her eyes opened, locking on his. He inhaled sharply as she pressed her lips against his, her tongue thrusting into his mouth. He kissed her roughly, hurting her and knowing she was hurting him and there was going to be bruises but he didn’t care. This was loving Veronica Mars, and he wanted all of her.  
  
Veronica lunged forward, grabbing Logan’s face roughly and forcing him to look at her before thrusting down once, twice, hard, and it was then he came, shutting his eyes with a groan. Her nails dug into his skin and his eyes opened, locking on hers as his hips jerked up hard against her. She bit back a moan, sharp breaths escaping her as he thrust into her once more, deep.  
  
She nearly collapsed in his arms, letting out an exhausted breath as she rested her forehead against his shoulder. “Wow,” she breathed, her lips brushing against his skin and tasting his sweat.   
  
Logan chuckled, giving her ass a quick squeeze as he slowly relaxed. “I forgot how much fun fucking you was...”  
  
“Yeah,” she sighed, lifting her head and staring down at him. “On a scale of one to ten...”  
  
“Can we just enjoy the moment?” he muttered, kissing her softly. “Enough with the quips, okay?”  
  
She smiled slightly, running her hands down his face. “You’re going all girl on me, now? Are you going to make me a sandwich and-”  
  
“Stop,” he said softly, his warm gaze freezing her. “Stop,” he repeated, kissing her again.  
  
Veronica let out a tiny moan, closing her eyes as he kissed her slow and deep, pressing himself against her still-tingling body. She was surprised with herself- any joke that had been about to come out was forgotten in his kiss, lost in his touch. It was then she noticed the tenderness in his touch, the love in his eyes that was suddenly better than any fuck they could’ve had.   
  
Logan pulled away with a sigh, smiling faintly. “That’s better,” he whispered.  
  
She licked her lips, feeling her face heat up and she hated herself for a moment for being so moved by his attention. “Logan...”  
  
“I know I was good,” he said, his smile growing as he released her, gently lowering her to the ground. “You were passable.”  
  
Veronica blinked, a grin playing on her lips as he stepped back, yanking up his jeans. “And modest, too!” she exclaimed, pushing her hair over her shoulders. “I’ll be right back,” she said, picking up his sweater off the floor and slipping it on. It fell to her knees, and she shoved the long sleeves to her elbows, walking to the door.  
  
“Where are you going?” Logan asked quietly, frowning. “We’re not going to eat?”  
  
She gave him a smile, swinging the door open. “I’m just going to clean up a bit. You should, too.”  
  
“You’re such a girl,” he muttered, walking to the dresser and peering inside the bags.  
  
“Excuse me,” she said, slightly amused. “Exactly who decided to come in me, again?”  
  
“Well, I hope it’s just me. Otherwise, that’s disgusting,” Veronica laughed, and Logan looked up, giving her a grin. “Go. Bounce.”  
  
Veronica walked out of the bedroom, poking her head back inside quickly. “When I get back, we are going to do some intense eating and cuddling, Echolls. Where’s the bathroom?”  
  
“Second on your left,” Logan smirked, plucking a piece of cookie from a plastic bowl. “I’m looking forward to the eating,” he said, shoving the cookie into his mouth.  
  
She smiled, heading down the hallway. Even if he didn’t say it, she knew he liked the cuddling, too. She was going to give him a lot of it, he was going to be so sick of her. Her smile grew as she realized she felt exactly as she did when they first got together, and maybe that fight needed to happen for them to get back to this. She had no regrets.  
  
After cleaning herself up, Veronica walked down to the first floor, making her way to the kitchen. She managed to make it past Dick and Cassidy without them noticing- Playstation was indeed a great invention.   
  
She opened the refrigerator quietly, pulling out two cans of Sprite. She set them on the counter, grabbing a glass and turning on the faucet. A sigh escaped her as she drank, running her free hand over the back of her neck and collecting the faint sweat there.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Veronica set down the glass, her lips pressing together tightly as Dick appeared beside her, pulling a beer out of the fridge. “I'm just getting some water, Dick.”  
  
“Why? Did you finally swallow?” she spun around to face him, fire in her eyes, and he laughed. “Come on, Ronnie! It's just a joke!”  
  
Veronica turned around violently, grabbing the cans and stomping out of the kitchen. She let out a shuddering breath, running up the stairs and out of Dick’s sight, although she could still feel his eyes on her. She knew she should’ve put her jeans back on.  
  
Hell, she knew they should’ve gotten that room at the Camelot.  
  
Logan glanced up as the bedroom door swung open, and Veronica rushed inside with two cans of soda, slamming the door and locking it behind her. “You okay?”   
  
“Yep,” Veronica said shortly, giving him a tight smile. Nothing was going to erase her good mood. Nothing was going to ruin this night. Nothing. “Let’s eat.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica shook her head slowly. Yes, it was what needed to be done. She knew that. She had done enough stupid and dangerous things in the name of truth to know that. However, that didn’t comfort her as she thought about Logan doing the same thing. She had never done anything that extreme, and here Logan was, being thrown into the lion’s den. He wasn’t prepared, she knew he wasn’t.

Veronica unbuttoned Logan’s jeans, sliding the zipper down as he continued to whistle, his eyes on the headboard above his head. If he was going to pretend to be bored, fine. She’ll bite. “Y’know,” she said with the faintest of smiles, “We could _always_ call Kendall in here if you’re going to whistle the _Three’s Company_ song-”  
  
“Nope, she’s gone.”  
  
She frowned, pushing his jeans down slightly. “Huh?”  
  
“She’s gone. Nearly ran out of here. Something spooked her, I think the IRS called or something,” Logan sighed, lifting his head. “Bored, Veronica. _Bored_.”  
  
She smirked slightly, entwining her fingers with Logan’s before pinning his arms against the mattress. “Couldn’t have happened to a nicer gal. Pucker up,” she ordered firmly. He obeyed, and she leaned down, kissing him gently. He opened his mouth, and she chuckled, kissing him harder. Finally, she pulled away, sighing. “Say please.”  
  
A smile played on Logan’s lips as he placed his feet flat on the mattress and lifted his hips, getting a gasp from Veronica. “You’re pushing it- are you spending the night?” he asked quietly. “Why don’t you let go of my hands, little lady?”  
  
“Because I’m the Dude?” she gave him a look, and he rolled his eyes, returning his attention to making her moan using only his hips. She gasped again, pressing her knees against the mattress and lifting herself up so he couldn’t reach. “And I am staying, but I have to cut out early, I don’t want Jackie waking up with me gone.”  
  
“How is she?”  
  
“Fine. She’s doing great, actually.”  
  
Logan nodded, licking his lips as he tried to force any thoughts involving Jackie and guilt from his mind. Now was definitely not the time for it. “Her dad still gone?”  
  
Veronica nodded quickly, lowering her head and kissing his cheek softly. “He’s coming back tomorrow afternoon. I told her she could stay longer, but I think she thinks we want her gone.”  
  
Logan’s eyes narrowed. “ _We_?”  
  
She shrugged, releasing one of his hands. She ran her free hand down his chest, scratching skin as she made her way down his body. “She knows we’re in the process of getting back together, and you moving back in is inevitable,” he started to frown, and she felt her face begin to flush. “You _are_ moving back in, right?” he continued to stare at her blankly, and she inhaled shakily, suddenly feeling so very embarrassed. “Of course, you wouldn’t. Sorry for-”  
  
He laughed, shaking his head. “I’m just messing with you-” she scowled, pinching him hard, and he laughed louder, grabbing her wrist. “Stop- that hurts!”  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes, yanking her arm from his grasp. “Your sense of humor is great, really, Logan,” Logan snickered, and she smirked, sliding her hand between their bodies and gently squeezing his cock. He moaned faintly, and her eyebrows rose. “Think you’re funny now?”  
  
“Oh, I’m hysterical,” Logan’s free hand ran down Veronica’s body before gripping her hip. “What are you waiting for?”  
  
“I want you to beg,” she whispered, leaning down and planting a light kiss on his lips.  
  
“No, because you would take advantage,” he ran his thumb over her skin, glancing down between their bodies. “Come on,” she smirked at him, and he sighed, abruptly turning and flipping them off. He grinned at Veronica’s surprised yelp, quickly grabbing her wrists and pinning her hands over her head. “You know, I let you win at poker, but this...this I can’t stand for.”  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes, pulling her leg out from underneath his body. She wrapped it around his waist, trying to pull him closer. “I’m getting impatient.”  
  
“Yeah, you weren’t when you were torturing me.”  
  
“But I am now,” she pouted faintly, giving him the best sad eyes she could manage. “Logan...”   
  
He leaned down, kissing her slowly as he released her hands. He placed his hands above her head, pressing himself against her as Veronica’s hands slid down between their bodies, clutching his hard cock. He gasped, and she smiled, kissing him harder as she coaxed him inside her. Immediately, he gasped louder, burying his face against Veronica’s neck.  
  
Veronica laughed, wrapping her arms around Logan’s shoulders. “What’s wrong?”  
  
He chuckled, kissing her neck as he started to thrust slowly. “You’re just really...”  
  
“Eager?” she offered.  
  
“ _Tight_ was what I was going for, but eager works, too,” Logan propped himself on his elbows, dipping his head so he could kiss her again.  
  
She pulled away, her mouth opening slightly as he slid inside her deeply, and she spread her legs to accommodate him. “Did you like the food?”  
  
He frowned slightly. “Random...”  
  
“It’s been a while since I’ve really cooked, Logan.”  
  
“Yes. I loved the food,” a slight groan escaped him as she lifted her hips, and he moved onto his knees, thrusting inside her just a bit harder. “I’m loving this even more...”  
  
Veronica’s eyes closed as her back arched, her nails digging into Logan’s skin. “God,” she hissed, starting to move faster beneath him. “Harder-”  
  
“Already?” he breathed, kissing her neck slowly. “We just got started.”  
  
She moaned, her body heating up when he gasped above her at the sound. His head dipped down between her breasts, and she licked her lips, pushing her chest up as he began to run his tongue around one of her nipples. “Stop playing with me-”  
  
Logan shushed Veronica, fucking her just a bit faster, enough to get her gasping. “Relax. I’ll get you there-” A sharp knock at the door made them both jump, and Logan glanced over his shoulder, glaring at the door. “Who the fuck is that?”  
  
Veronica propped herself up on her elbows, looking past Logan’s shoulder at the door. “Ignore it,” she ordered quietly, wrapping an arm around Logan’s back as she started to thrust faster.   
  
He inhaled sharply, meeting her thrusts. A moment later, there was another knock, and Logan muttered a curse, glaring at the door. “WHAT.”  
  
“Dude, open up!” Dick yelled from the other side.  
  
“I’m busy!” Logan barked, stiffening up as Veronica flopped down on the bed, covering her face with her hands.   
  
“Dude, you got a phone call!”  
  
“I’ll get it later!” Logan snapped, glancing down at Veronica. He leaned down, kissing the back of her hand softly. She removed her hands from her face, giving him a weak smile.   
  
“Yeah, well, you shouldn’t have left your phone downstairs!” A long pause. “I guess I’ll just tell Mr. Mars that you’re too busy with Ronnie-”  
  
“Get the phone!” Veronica hissed. She gasped as Logan pulled out of her, stumbling off the bed and yanking up his jeans. She sat up, looking around for Logan’s shirt as he headed for the front door. “Logan-” he flung the door open, and she inhaled sharply, quickly covering herself with the comforter. “ _Logan_!”  
  
Logan glanced at Veronica, quickly closing the door so only he was visible. He glared at Dick, holding out his hand. “Thanks.”  
  
Dick smirked, observing Logan’s unruly hair as he handed over the phone. “What’s up?” he said casually, trying to glance over Logan’s shoulder into the room.  
  
“Right now, nothing at all,” Logan muttered, slamming the door in Dick’s face. He sighed, placing the phone to his ear. “Hello?”  
  
“Logan!” Keith said on the other end, car horns blaring behind him. “We have to make this quick...bad reception...Veronica.”  
  
Logan’s brow furrowed, and he sat on the edge of the bed. “What about Veronica?”  
  
“Lead...speak...Veronica!”  
  
Veronica crawled over to Logan, wrapping her arm around his waist. “What’s he saying?” she whispered. “Don’t tell him I’m here. I don’t want him knowing about this booty call-”  
  
Logan shook his head, waving his hand to silence her. “Keith, I’m putting you on speaker, okay?” he pressed the appropriate button, holding up the phone. “Veronica’s here, Keith.”  
  
Veronica shot Logan a look, reminding herself to thank him fittingly later. “Hi, dad.”  
  
“Hi, honey-” Keith said, the noise cutting off around him. “I...a lead...see...two days.”  
  
“What’s the lead?” Veronica asked, climbing on her knees and resting her chin on Logan’s shoulder.  
  
“Tell...home.”  
  
Logan rolled his eyes. “We’ll talk to you when you get back, Keith. Night.” he hung up on Keith, tossing the phone on the bed. He glanced at Veronica, his eyes widening at the dirty look she was currently giving him. “What?”  
  
“You just hung up on my father.”  
  
He stared at Veronica in shock as she sat back on the bed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Are you kidding me? You’re actually mad at me?” She didn’t respond, and he sighed, irritated. “Come on, Veronica!”  
  
She glanced down, pulling the comforter over her body as Logan leaned over, leaving soft kisses on her neck. “Stop. You can’t disrespect my dad-”  
  
“I’ll buy him dinner, how about that?” he whispered, pushing her hair aside. “I’ll buy him a car...”  
  
She smiled faintly, her hand resting on his shoulder as he continued his task. She wanted to enjoy what he was doing, but all she could think of was Dick at the door, of what he had said earlier. “You can’t afford a car.”  
  
“I meant I would buy him a Hot Wheels, but whatever,” Logan grinned, tilting his head so he was looking at her. He kissed her softly, running his hand through her hair. He pulled away when she didn’t kiss him back, licking his lips. “What?”   
  
Veronica shrugged. “Nothing.”  
  
“You’re distant all of a sudden.”  
  
She stared at Logan, sighing. “Dick gives me bad vibes, Logan.”  
  
Logan laughed slightly. “Dick gives _everyone_ bad vibes, Veronica.”  
  
She shook her head, resting her hand on his knee. “He makes really inappropriate comments to me, Logan,” she said slowly.  
  
He frowned. “What are you trying to say? You think Dick’s the rapist?”  
  
Veronica shook her head quickly. “No, it’s just-”  
  
He chuckled. “Come on, Veronica- Dick can’t even set his own watch-”  
  
“It’s inappropriate,” Veronica cut him off sharply. Logan’s gaze hardened, and she quickly continued. “Logan, I’ve put up with Dick because he’s your friend and I’m not going to be psycho girlfriend and tell you not to see him. But,” she met his stare firmly. “If you want me to even _tolerate_ him, he’s going to have to stop with the sexual remarks. I’m serious, Logan.”  
  
“What’s he saying to you?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter. It just needs to stop.”  
  
Logan slowly nodded, watching Veronica’s frustratingly blank expression carefully. He wanted to know exactly what Dick was telling Veronica, but if she wasn’t going to spill, he wasn’t about to force her. “He’s making you that uncomfortable?” Veronica slowly nodded, and he nodded in return. “Fine. I’ll talk to him.”  
  
Veronica sighed, giving him a faint smile. “Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” he leaned over, kissing her softly. “Can I fuck you, now?”  
  
She frowned, pretending to think about it. “I guess-” her eyes widened as he nearly tackled her onto the bed, a laugh escaping her as he pressed his lips against hers.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica zipped up her pink hoodie, pulling it down over her jeans as she walked over to Logan’s bed. He was as unconscious as could be, his arm thrown over his pillow and obscuring his face. She glanced at the clock on the end table, letting out a tired sigh. 5:39 in the morning.  
  
She leaned over, kissing Logan’s cheek softly. He inhaled sharply, his eyes opening. She smiled, running her hand down his back. “Good morning. Go back to bed.”  
  
“Where are you going?” he muttered, stifling a yawn.  
  
“Home. Go back to bed, I’ll call you later,” Veronica whispered, kissing his cheek again.  
  
Logan sighed, rolling on his back. “I feel so used,” he said sleepily, his eyes closing once more.  
  
She smirked, patting his chest softly. “You’re such a baby,” she said, straightening up. She grabbed the bag containing empty food containers and headed for the door. She opened the door, running her free hand through her unruly hair. “I’ll call-”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Veronica halted just in front of the door, licking her lips slowly. Those three words still did something to her, something she couldn’t explain. It still made her want to laugh and cry and run away all at the same time. It still made her feel elated and alive. And, more than ever, she wanted to respond, wanted to give him that confirmation.  
  
Instead, she bent over, scooping up her overnight bag before walking out of Logan’s bedroom.  
  
She walked down the hallway towards the stairway, frowning at the sounds of a television blaring behind a door near the bathroom. The television was way too loud, especially that early in the morning. She set her bags down, peering at the partially opened door.  
  
Veronica glanced around the empty hallway, looking over her shoulder before stepping forward, pushing the door open slightly. She slipped inside, glancing around the room. A computer next to the messy bed, the loud television across the room, and on the dresser, a picture of Cassidy and Mac.  
  
Cassidy’s room was nothing special- no posters or baseball pennants decorating the walls, no Neptune High memorabilia anywhere. The walls were impeccably clean, as was the carpet. The only mess was the bed. In fact, with the exception of Mac’s photo and various postcards from New York on the mirror, she wouldn’t have suspected anyone actually lived in the room.  
  
Veronica walked over to the dresser, glancing at the postcards. All from Mac. Behind the silver-framed photo was one framed in oak- the entire group at graduation. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the picture, noticing something was off. Yes, the whole group was there- Wallace, Logan, Jackie, Dick, and so on- but the framing of the photo was off. Wallace was cut off, only have his face showing, and the picture seemed to focus on the three girls in the middle.   
  
Mac, Jackie, and herself.  
  
Logan was right there, next to Veronica, his arm around her, but he was almost cut off, as well. If he wasn’t pressed against Veronica’s back, he would’ve been out of the picture entirely. Dick was perfectly visible, right behind Veronica and between her and Jackie.   
  
A frown played on Veronica’s lips as she glanced down, noticing the partially opened drawer. Her brow furrowed as she tilted her head, trying to peer inside the drawer. Her fingers touched the edge of the oak and curled as she started to open it.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Veronica jumped with a gasp, spinning around. Cassidy stared at her warily, his eyes narrowing. “Cassidy.”  
  
“What the hell are you doing in my room?” Cassidy demanded, stomping over and slamming the drawer shut.  
  
“I was looking for the bathroom,” Immediately, Veronica mentally smacked herself for such a weak line. However, she excused herself just a bit because Cassidy’s stare was just so damn unnerving, and she wanted to get the hell out of there. Damn her curiosity.  
  
Cassidy frowned as Veronica inched away from him, towards the door. “Well, it’s not,” he paused. “The bed should’ve clued you in.”  
  
Veronica managed a laugh, shrugging. “Sorry,” she spun around, heading for the door.  
  
“Find anything interesting?”  
  
She froze, forcing a tight smile on her face as she turned, facing Cassidy. “No. I...I was just...” she trailed off, managing another nervous laugh as she backed out the door. Cassidy followed, his eyes watching her expression carefully. “I heard the television and you know how nosy I get...”  
  
“Curiouser and Curiouser,” Cassidy said icily before slamming the door in her face.  
  
Veronica blinked rapidly, staring at Cassidy’s door for a long moment before leaning down and picking up her bags. She headed for the stairs quickly, suddenly wanting to get out of the Casablancas’ house as soon as possible.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan ran his hands through his hair, smiling at Veronica’s reflection in the mirror. “You can pout all you want, I still have to go,”  
  
Veronica frowned as Logan opened the bedroom door. Immediately, Backup came running in, nearly jumping on Logan. “It’s your first day back home and you’re leaving early? Where’s the romance?”  
  
“Hey. I didn’t complain when you skipped out after we officially reconciled-”  
  
“Um, you whined like a baby.”  
  
“Whatever, I have to go,” Logan smirked, rubbing Backup’s head enthusiastically. “I know someone missed me a hell of a lot, huh? Didn’t you, boy?”  
  
Veronica picked up Logan’s shirt from the night before, slipping it over her naked body. “We had a night of awesome, fantastic, _perfect_ sex...and you want to leave? Are you dead inside or something?”  
  
He shrugged, pushing Backup away and reaching for his green shirt. “I think I showed you I wasn’t dead _anywhere_ last night,” she rolled her eyes, and he grinned. “I’ll be back later.”  
  
“No. Stay here. We can have breakfast,” Veronica stood, pulling her hair out from underneath Logan’s shirt. She walked towards him slowly, reaching over and grabbing his white wifebeater. She tugged on it, trying to pull him towards her. “I’ll cook you breakfast. I’ll _feed_ you breakfast.”  
  
He stared at her, a certain glint in his eyes. “Nah, I don’t want to get food poisoning,” her mouth dropped, and he mimicked her, stepping out of the way as she took a swing at his arm. He dashed out of the bedroom, his green button-down trailing behind him.   
  
Veronica immediately followed, grabbing his shirt and jerking him back to her. “I’m going to let that slide because you were a good boy last night.”  
  
“Mm, you were a bad girl,” he retorted, quickly regaining his balance. “Maybe you should be spanked-”  
  
“Maybe,” she grabbed the sides of his face, kissing him hard, and he quickly responded, wrapping his arms around her waist. He backed her into the wall, pressing his hips against hers as the kiss intensified.  
  
“Stay,” she mumbled against his mouth, her arms moving around his neck.  
  
“I have to go clean up the office,” he breathed, resting his forehead on hers, his tongue running over his bottom lip. “Your dad’s coming home today-”  
  
“I promise to let you do things to me...”  
  
He chuckled. “I was doing things to you all night. Now, fun time’s over, my naughty girl,” he pulled away completely, giving the hallway a short wave. “Go shower.”  
  
Veronica bit back a smile, walking behind him as he headed for the door. “Are you saying I _smell_?”  
  
“You smell like me, which I love,” he spun around, yanking her to him. “Eat something, you're going to die of starvation.”  
  
“Mm,” she kissed him softly before moving her mouth to his neck. She smiled at the low sound that came from him, and she backed into the arm of the couch, sitting on it. “Let's just stay in bed all weekend.”  
  
Logan grinned as she wrapped her legs around his knees, and he sighed, running his hands over her thighs. “I would love to...but you know we have things to do,” he glanced over her shoulder at the end table, which was short one lamp. “Did we break the three hundred dollar Grecian lamp that Gia bought us? The housewarming present?” She smirked, and he pumped a fist in the air. “Awesome- I hated that lamp!”  
  
She rolled her eyes, jerking him into a hard kiss, her tongue meeting his. She pulled away with a gasp, smiling as he lowering his mouth to her neck. “I can’t believe you’re leaving, after we re-christened the entire apartment.”  
  
“ _That_ was awesome.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes closed as his lips brushed over the spot underneath her ear. “With that said, do you still hate, as you so elegantly called it, the shitty-ass apartment?”  
  
“I like the shitty-ass apartment,” Logan mumbled, lifting his head to stare at her. “Really, I do.”  
  
She nodded, pulling him into another kiss. It was softer this time, slower, and she gasped as he pressed against her. She spread her legs so he could fit better, and he let out a shuddering sigh, pressing his lips harder against hers. Her hands slid down his chest, going for his jeans.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and both froze before slowly pulling away. Logan looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening at the shadow. “Holy crap, it's your dad- I freakin' told you, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica licked her lips, her eyes on the door. “Shut up,” she whispered.  
  
Logan frowned as Keith knocked again, his brow furrowing. “Can he see us?”  
  
“Yes, I can see you- get your hands off my daughter, Logan.”  
  
Logan lifted his hands in the air, backing away from Veronica. Veronica jumped to her feet, quickly dashing to the door and opening it. “Hi, dad. Welcome home,” she mumbled, giving him an embarrassed smile.  
  
Keith gave Veronica a warm smile, glancing down at her. “Hi, honey,” the smile faded at what she was wearing, and he glanced over her shoulder at Logan, who was a bit too interested in buttoning his shirt. “Put some clothes on, please.”  
  
She nodded quickly, holding the door open as Keith walked in. “You just got back and you’re already ordering me around,” she headed for the bedroom, sighing. “In my own home.”  
  
“That’s what fathers do, Veronica,” Keith called after her, glancing around the messy apartment before stopping in front of Logan. “Logan.”  
  
Logan gave Keith a short wave. “Welcome back, Mr. Mars.”  
  
Keith nodded to Logan briefly. “I could say the same to you,” he said, allowing a small smile to cross his features. After a moment, Logan grinned back before looking away. “This place needs to be cleaned.”  
  
“We’re getting around to it.”  
  
Keith glanced at Logan, resisting the urge to ask what they’ve been doing out of fear of the answer. He grinned as Backup came running in, leaning down and petting the dog. “I’ve missed you most of all, boy!”  
  
Veronica yanked her white sweater over her jeans, shaking her head in disbelief as she walked back into the living room. “This dog gets more affection than I do.”  
  
Keith smiled, wrapping his arm around Veronica’s shoulders and pulling her into a tight hug. She smiled, hugging him back. “I missed you very much, Veronica,” he kissed the top of her head before releasing her. He glanced at Logan, standing by awkwardly, before turning his attention to Veronica. “I have assignments for both of you.”  
  
Veronica sighed, giving Logan, then her father, a charming smile. “My father, always leaving work behind. He’s so caring and warm...”  
  
“That’s me,” Keith handed Veronica a piece of paper, shooting her a look. “I’m giving, too.”  
  
She glanced at the paper, her eyes widening as she read the messy scrawl. “Sophia and Jeffrey Morgan- are they Lindsay Morgan’s parents?”  
  
Keith nodded, tapping the edge of the paper. “They have kept a low profile since their daughter’s death...but I found them, baby. They moved right into a cozy home near the beach, a friend of a friend’s place, and are busy breathing down Lamb’s neck.”  
  
“I like them already,” Veronica said with a grin, folding the paper and shoving it into her pocket.   
  
“A teacher and a painter- they can’t be bad people,” Keith glanced at Veronica. “If you’re game, you could possibly give them a call and drop by?”  
  
Veronica gave Keith a playfully suspicious look, crossing her arms over her chest. “Excuse me, what exactly will _you_ be doing? What are we paying you for?”  
  
Keith raised his eyebrows at her remark, a small smile coming on his face. “I will be here, keeping an eye on the Hearst campus, and watching our dear sheriff,” A long pause. “Also, the Morgans didn’t want to talk to me. I’m very popular in Google, apparently.”  
  
“Ah,” she replied with a grin, nodding quickly. He mimicked her, and she smirked, lowering her head. She had almost forgotten how much she missed her father. “I’ll check it out,”  
  
Keith nodded, looking at Logan. “I also have a job for you.”  
  
Logan didn’t bother to hide his surprise, pushing off the wall and digging his hands into his pockets. “What is it?”  
  
“I did some researching, talked to a bunch of undergrads at Hearst, checked out where one would get some illegal party drugs-”   
  
Veronica raised her eyebrows. “Like GHB?”  
  
“Exactly,” Keith reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out another piece of paper. “Strangely, most of them were willing to talk once I flashed a hundred and my old badge at them,” he said with a grin.  
  
“And?” Veronica said abruptly.  
  
“And,” Keith continued, giving Veronica a look. “There’s a woman near the campus who does deals. Goes by the name Regina Kidd,” he glanced down at the piece of paper. “Also known as Mindy Keller, also known as Jenny James, also known as Liz Santiago, also known as Mimi Lawson,” he caught his breath, glancing at his daughter. “But she’s currently Regina. That’s what the kids call her, so will we.”  
  
“What does this have to do with me?” Logan asked quietly.   
  
Veronica nodded quickly, at once impressed with her father and scared for what he was proposing. “He wants you to score some drugs,” she said softly.  
  
“No,” Keith said firmly. “I want him to _look into_ scoring some drugs.”  
  
Veronica glanced at Logan, who looked at her with a hint of worry in his eyes. She shook her head, facing her father. “Why not me?”  
  
“Because you’re my daughter, that’s why,” Keith said, giving Veronica a hard look.   
  
She shook her head again, crossing her arms over her chest. “I don’t agree with this,”  
  
Keith looked at Logan. “Logan, it’s up to you. These guys know I’m bad news. You, all anyone knows about you is that you’re the son of a murderer and a movie star. They’re almost expecting you to give them a call.”  
  
Logan smirked. “That’s comforting.”  
  
Keith didn’t smile, staring at Logan hard. “I honestly think this is where our guy is getting his supply. He wouldn’t have enough time or energy to smuggle it from Mexico. He’s getting it from a close source. We need some names.”  
  
“I’ll do it.”   
  
Veronica stared at Logan in disbelief, her eyes wide. “Logan!”  
  
Logan glanced at Veronica before holding out his hand. Keith handed over the piece of paper, and he glanced down at it. He silently read the address and the phone number scrawled out in red pen. “Veronica, you said it yourself- we’re closer than we think.”  
  
“Yeah, and these guys could be dangerous,” she argued. “At least take some protection.”  
  
Keith shook his head. “They’ll search him once he reaches the door. He has to do this alone.”  
  
Logan pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, quickly dialing the number on the bottom. Veronica opened her mouth to respond, and he quickly shot her a look before turning away from her, waiting.   
  
After a long moment, a woman answered, faint piano music behind her. “Yes?” she said with a hint of a Southern accent.  
  
“Yeah,” Logan said loudly and as arrogantly as he could, lifting his head. He leaned against the wall, his eyes on Veronica. “Logan Echolls. Is Regina there?”  
  
“Speaking.”  
  
“My friend told me you have connections to some... _recreational_ fun. Some magic. I’m looking for a hook-up, some hardcore stuff if you got it.”  
  
Regina was quiet for a moment, and the music was stopped completely. “Do you need my address?”  
  
“Nah, my friend gave it to me.”  
  
“Fine. Stop by tonight. Alone.”  
  
She hung up, and Logan’s eyebrows rose as he glanced at his cell phone. He looked up, smiling at Keith, then Veronica. “It’s done,” the smile faded when he saw the look of complete unhappiness, and just a bit of worry, on Veronica’s face.  
  
Veronica shook her head slowly. Yes, it was what needed to be done. She knew that. She had done enough stupid and dangerous things in the name of truth to know that. However, that didn’t comfort her as she thought about Logan doing the same thing. She had never done anything that extreme, and here Logan was, being thrown into the lion’s den. He wasn’t prepared, she knew he wasn’t. “I don’t think this is a good idea.”  
  
“Honey,” Keith interjected gently, staring at her. “I’m going to be right downstairs. Logan’s going to be _fine_ , I wouldn’t send him in there if there was any chance he could get hurt.”  
  
“Fine,” Veronica nodded, spinning on her heels and walking to the bathroom.   
  
Keith and Logan glanced at each other as the door slammed behind Veronica. Keith sighed, shaking his head. “Really, she’s just mad because she wants to do it,” he paused. “And she’s worried.”  
  
“Understandable,” Logan mumbled, shoving his phone in his pocket.  
  
“Yes, but you’ll be fine. I promise.”  
  
Logan swallowed hard, nodding quickly. “Yeah.”  
  
* * * * *   
  
Logan slouched in his head, glancing at the wet street in front of Keith’s car. Two o’clock in the morning, and he was surprisingly tired. He was also jittery with nerves, and he didn’t know why. This was the ultimate rush, he knew he was going to love it, but, at the moment, he was sick to his stomach.   
  
This was definitely a bad neighborhood, and so close to Hearst. He had no idea things were this seedy in Neptune, and for a moment, he wished he had remained so ignorant. “So, I’m really doing this, huh?” he asked quietly.  
  
“Yep,” Keith responded, pulling out a small object and looking at the cars passing by. “Here,”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
Keith stared straight ahead, holding up the tiny piece of equipment. “It’s a small microphone- you’re going to place it under your watch,” Logan held out his arm, and Keith carefully fixed the microphone under the face of his watch. “If they search you, the tap won’t be seen, and there won’t be any trouble.”  
  
Logan watched Keith work, tilting his head to get a better look. “But you’ll hear everything?”  
  
“And I’ll be recording everything, too,” Keith secured the object underneath Logan’s watch firmly. “You’re looking for a black book of some kind. Anything with names, numbers, addresses of clients. Regina keeps a stack of them- you’re looking for the most recent one. If you take one, she won’t miss it- she’s incredibly anal and has copies upon copies. Most likely, she’ll think one of her own grabbed it.”  
  
“Charming.”  
  
“Yes,” he glanced at Logan. “She’s a tricky woman. She has many homes and aliases, and she’s managed to evade the authorities for years. She’s also very dangerous, and that’s why we’re just going after the book, and not her personally. We’re going to leave her alone, the FBI will deal with her.”  
  
“Okay. I’ll be back,” Logan started to open the car door, stopping when Keith grabbed his arm. “What?”  
  
“There’s some danger involved,” Keith said quietly.  
  
“What kind of danger?”  
  
“Guns and knives danger. Serious danger. Drug den danger,” Logan’s jaw clenched, and Keith sighed. “I didn’t tell you before because Veronica was right there and I didn’t want to worry her more than she already was.”  
  
“Yeah, well, you’re worrying me right now, Keith.”  
  
“Don’t be, you’re going to be fine,” Keith said firmly. “You’re an actor, Logan. Just be the best arrogant son-of-a-bitch you can, and don’t show them your fear. Just stay cool.”  
  
Logan nodded, swinging the door open. “Got it,” he muttered, stepping out of the car.  
  
“Logan.”  
  
Logan stopped, glancing back into the car. “Yeah.”  
  
Keith gave him a look that was oddly comforting. “I’m going to be right down here.”  
  
Logan nodded, slamming the door behind him. He headed to the large tenement house, glancing up at the dirty windows as he climbed the stairs. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the small piece of paper.   
  
Apartment 2B.  
  
He walked inside the apartment, moving down the empty hallway. He had never seen anything this dirty, and he was almost amazed. He thought the building where Mars Investigations operated was bad. Not anymore. His eyes quickly read the graffiti on the walls as he climbed the stairs to the second floor, trying to distract himself.  
  
He just wanted to finish this and go home to Veronica. That was all.  
  
Logan stopped in front of the door with the label of “2B,” inhaling sharply. A steady bass vibrated through the door, and quiet talking could be heard on the other side. He nodded once, twice, before knocking. There was silence, and then footsteps.  
  
The door was swung open, and a tall man with a dyed-red goatee stared at him suspiciously. “Name,” the man demanded sharply.  
  
Logan cleared his throat, glancing over the man’s shoulder into the apartment. A group of people were inside, mostly woman, staring back at him. He fixed a bored look on his face, sighing deeply despite the hard pounding his heart was doing against his chest. “Echolls. Logan.”   
  
The man stared at him, looking him over, and Logan met his gaze steadily. Then, after a long, uncomfortable moment, the door opened completely, and the man stepped aside. Logan licked his lips anxiously, swallowing hard as he walked inside.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was a suspect, and she didn’t care who they were.

Veronica walked up the stone path to the Casablancas Estate, glancing at her watch. She was sure she was lacking common sense, going to the Casablancas place by herself, especially this late at night. She had planned on putting it off until morning, but the sooner Logan had his stuff out of their house and back in their apartment, the better.  
  
More than anything, she was here because she didn’t want to think about her father, Logan, and what questionable activity her father was currently having Logan do. She just wanted both of them to come home safe, she didn’t want to get the midnight visit from Sacks.   
  
She was used to doing dangerous stuff, and she was more than used to worrying over her dad and Logan doing even more dangerous and stupid things, but, somehow, this was different. Her father wasn’t going to be at Logan’s side and Logan wasn’t going to have any protection other than his wits. She couldn’t even give him her taser, he couldn’t even bring his knife. She didn’t know what was going on, her dad hadn’t called her and Logan hadn’t texted her in the last hour or so. The wait was killing her, but being in the dark was even worse.  
  
So, she decided to busy herself.  
  
And if Beaver even tried to mess with her, he would get a taste of Mr. Sparky.  
  
She stopped in front of the door, sighing deeply. Now or never. Hopefully, they would both leave her alone so she could do what she had to. After a long moment, she rang the doorbell, hoping, for the first time, that Dick would answer the door. The lesser of two evils.  
  
Veronica stared at the door, sighing as a wave of nausea rushed through her. For some reason, the Casablancas’ front door reminded her of the guest bedroom door that morning when she woke up without her underwear. She felt like throwing up and didn’t know why.  
  
The door swung open, and Dick blinked in surprise, staring at her. “Veronica?” he muttered almost suspiciously, holding the door open. “What the hell are you doing here?”  
  
Veronica smiled at Dick, moving inside the mansion. She didn’t know if she was going crazy or not- as hard as she tried to keep the smile on her face genuine, it wavered, mainly because of the chills that ran up and down her body. Dick had done nothing wrong, yet she felt like throwing up. She hadn’t felt that way since Lilly’s murder, since her own rape, where everyone and anyone was a suspect. For a moment, she felt bad, just because Dick didn’t do anything but say her name.   
  
She knew she was being paranoid, but all she could think about was Shelly Pomroy’s party and the shots and the bedroom and Jackie all alone and the rapes and Logan was getting GHB from a woman the rapist did but Dick didn’t buy the GHB, did he? It was Logan, Logan bought the GHB that got her raped and she felt like throwing up and why was she thinking about it now, right now, when she was over it and it was done and bygones be-  
  
“Logan’s doing something for my father,” she said quickly, effectively shutting her panicking conscience up, “And I need to keep my mind off some things, so here I am, official stuff mover.”  
  
He closed the door, running a hand through his rumpled hair. “What are you doing?” he mumbled.  
  
She frowned slightly, eyeing him. “Did you just wake up, Dick?”  
  
“Yeah...”  
  
She shook her head, a small smirk on her face. “You need to get a job- where’s Logan’s room again? I don’t remember.”  
  
“You don’t remember?” he repeated, his eyes narrowing.   
  
“No,” she said slowly. “I hardly come here, Dick. Remember? We’re not friends.”  
  
“Oh. Last door, upstairs,” Dick smiled, following her as she walked up the stairs. “You’re gonna hang?”  
  
Veronica grinned despite the pure annoyance now coursing through her, jogging up the stairs faster. There were times she was able to tolerate Dick and his nosiness and his general “jackassery,” however, this wasn’t one of those times. “No, because we’re _not_ friends,” she said curtly, turning to the left.  
  
Dick grabbed her waist, gently steering her to the right. “Over there-” she jerked out of his grasp, and he frowned. “What the hell?”  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, moving past him down the hallway. She couldn’t stop the shivers that ran through her, and she wanted no more than to get out of there. Maybe she did need therapy, maybe she couldn’t stand it anymore...maybe this rapist needed to be caught and killed so they could all move on with their lives.   
  
Maybe she and Logan could move far, far away so she didn’t have to be around Dick and his ilk anymore.  
  
“Don’t touch me, Dick,” she said sharply, giving him a look of warning. She hated him even more now for following her around like a puppy, and having the audacity to look confused at her words. They all did what they did and had the nerve to still hang around Logan and look at her like _she_ was crazy. She was angry, so angry, and she didn’t know why. “I’m just here to get the boyfriend’s stuff.”  
  
Dick watched her stalk off before following, frowning in confusion and just an inkling of hurt. “What? Why can’t I touch you?”  
  
She spun around, a glaring already forming. “You know why.”  
  
He suddenly grinned in disbelief, holding his hands up in defense. “What- Shelly’s party? You’re thinking about that _again_?” Veronica didn’t respond, and he laughed. “Veronica, you’re fucking warped! You’re dating the guy who bought the drugs! Isn’t there something wrong with this picture?”  
  
“Fine,” Veronica said sharply, shoving her hair behind her shoulder. “Look, I don’t want to fight- I’m in a bad mood, I’m having a bad night, and I just want to grab Logan’s things and go, okay?”  
  
“We’re back to hating each other, huh?”  
  
She blinked, at a loss for words. There he was again, confusing her by doing a complete turn. He went from asshole to hurt in two seconds flat, and she didn’t know which was genuine. Hell, she was with Logan for over two years and still didn’t know what was genuine and what wasn’t.   
  
It was time to set this guy straight, time for her to draw the lines. Somewhere along the way, Dick had gotten confused over their relationship. Somewhere, Dick had actually thought they were friends and not acquaintance. Somewhere, Dick had forgotten that the thought of him even looking at her made her want to vomit. No more.   
  
Everyone was a suspect, and she didn’t care who they were.  
  
Finally, she fixed a cold stare on Dick before turning and walking into Logan’s bedroom. “Don’t be an idiot...we _never_ stopped hating each other, Dick.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
This was the nicest drug den Logan had ever seen...not that he had seen many.  
  
He glanced around the room as the door was shut and locked behind him, taking in the nice couches and expensive looking furniture and the wine glasses and the flat screen television. The women lined up on the couch watched him with equal fascination, more than their male acquaintances, who looked at him with indifference as they smoke and drank.  
  
The music playing was quiet, almost seductive with its slow, throbbing bass; and Logan silently noted that was considered “music to screw to,” or, at least that’s what Danny called it. It was all irrelevant, however, since any and all screwing that might have been going on was halted by his presence. The room was dimly lit, and it just made the silence all the more eerie. Even if something bad did happen, Keith was two floors down and Logan doubted the man could run that fast.  
  
Almost immediately, and as if on cue, he was shoved against the wall, and he flinched as the bouncer-type man started frisking him. “Easy,” he muttered, keeping his hands in the air. The man didn’t answer, digging his hands into Logan’s jacket pockets. The man pulled out Logan’s cell phone and wallet, glancing at his driver’s license before looking through the wallet. “It’s just my wallet, dude.”  
  
The man held up a small photo of Veronica standing in the elevator of the Grand in her black graduation dress, his eyebrows rising. “This your girl?”  
  
For the first time ever, Logan regretted having that picture in his wallet. Her dress was tight in all the right places and showed enough skin to drive him crazy every time he glanced at it, but her hair and make-up and smile were too perfect and this guy was leering at her like she was a Playboy playmate. Logan wanted to murder him. “Yes.”  
  
“She’s fucking hot, man.”  
  
Logan shot the man a look as he fixed his jacket. “I know,” he said shortly, but the man ignored him, shoving the photo back in its slot before pulling out Logan’s credit cards. “Trust me, there’s nothing interesting in there-”  
  
“You have a Black AmEx?” the man asked gruffly, turning the card over in his hand.  
  
“Yes, give it back.” Logan turned, watching carefully as the man put the card back into his wallet before handing it back to him. The man stared at Logan hard, and Logan glared back, shoving his wallet into his back pocket. “Can I have my cell phone back?”  
  
The man smirked, glancing down at Logan’s phone. He scrolled through Logan’s phonebook, moving down the list of names. “You only got, like, seven people in here- you a loser or something?”  
  
“Or something,” Logan replied snottily, glaring at the man. “Give me my phone,” The man stared at Logan almost menacingly, and Logan met his gaze. “Give it _back_.”  
  
A laugh escaped the man as he tossed Logan’s phone back to him. “You think you’re some bad ass, huh?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Logan frowned, keeping his eyes on the bouncer. The guy had no problems mocking him, it was almost as if he were itching for a fight. He wasn’t going to bite, not without back-up. He could see the gun handle sticking out of the man’s waistband, and he wasn’t going to take the chance just because of a few dirty looks.   
  
“Enjoying yourself?”  
  
Logan glanced to the side, spotting the tall blonde walking across the room, her eyes locked on him. Tight jeans, tight tank, knee-high boots, sharp features, almost perfect body- Regina Kidd looked like something out of a comic book. She didn’t look like a drug dealer at all, and he supposed that was the point. Her eyes were an icy blue, her mouth full and perking with a smile even as her eyes remained blank. It was disconcerting.   
  
“Regina?” She nodded, and Logan swallowed hard. He forced a smirk on his face, crossing his arms over his chest. “Usually, it’s my girlfriend doing the groping along with the third degree, but I can’t complain.”  
  
“Your girlfriend?”Regina frowned, sitting on the edge of a couch and crossing her legs. “Veronica Mars?” Logan’s smile faded, and a smirk grew on her lips. “And you are Mister Logan Echolls of Neptune, California, formerly of Studio City, California.”  
  
He chuckled nervously, realizing that the Southern accent she had on the phone was gone. Her voice was deeper, more seductive, and without a hint of an accent. Suddenly, he wanted to get the hell out of there, more than he did before. “You know my social security number, too?”  
  
“Maybe. I also watch a little television. Tinseltown Diaries is one of my favorite shows,” Logan continued to look befuddled, and her smile grew. “Just kidding. I do background checks on all potential clients. And the frisking is required-” she nodded towards the bouncer behind Logan. “That’s Trey.”  
  
Logan nodded, uncrossing his arms and glancing at the man behind him. “We’ve met.”  
  
Regina didn’t acknowledge Logan’s response, swiping a small black remote off the couch. She pressed a button, changing the song, all while keeping her eyes on him. Logan couldn’t help but be just a bit unnerved by this blonde beauty. Her eyes were cold, almost emotionless, and he doubted the news of her business aiding in the rapes of college girls would even make her flinch.  
  
“Let’s get down to business, Mr. Echolls,” she glanced over to the couch lined against the wall, smiling at the women sitting there. “I’m not sure if you’re going into this with Miss Veronica or you’re just looking for some fun on the side. Either way, my girls are ready and willing to accommodate your every need. They’re all tested on a regular basis and protection is required at all times. We do full service, out-calls, doubles, PSE-”  
  
“Whoa, hold on,” Logan interrupted, holding his hands up. “I’m not here for a hooker.”  
  
“ _Escorts_ ,” she corrected him firmly. “My girls are escorts.”  
  
“Whatever,” Logan glanced at the girls, half of whom were now glaring at him. “No, I’m here for some...” he trailed off, licking his lips. “I’m interested in checking out your merchandise.”  
  
Regina stared at Logan blankly, her fingers running over her silver necklace. “What? Do you mean drugs?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Regina shook her head slowly. “I have no idea of what you’re talking about, Mr. Echolls. I don’t sell drugs.”   
  
She stood, walking towards Logan, her eyes locking on his. She lifted her hand, raising the volume of the stereo. He eyed her suspiciously as she stopped right in front of him, her lips brushing over his as she tilted her head, pressing her mouth against his ear. He froze, waiting, and felt his stomach tighten when he heard the one word that came out of her mouth.  
  
“Strip.”  
  
Logan moved his head away, and she stared at him impassively, shrugging. “Why?” he asked quietly, hoping he was heard above the booming music.  
  
“Bug?” she mouthed, backing away from him.  
  
Logan watched as Regina sat on the edge of the couch, her eyes locking on his as she crossed her legs. He inhaled shakily, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the coffee table. “Are you sure this isn’t for your pleasure?” he joked weakly, starting to lift up his shirt.  
  
“You’re too young for me,” she replied with just a hint of amusement.  
  
“Fair enough,” he held his shirt up, waiting. Regina lifted her finger, spinning it in circles, and he nodded, slowly turning. Everyone’s eyes were on him and he wanted to get out of there. This woman was bad news- she already knew the ropes and he couldn’t imagine what they were going to do to him if they found the bug.  
  
With a sigh, Logan faced Regina, lowering his shirt. “Good?” She shook her head, pointing at his pants. He laughing, glancing at the ceiling. “It’s not happening, I’m not wearing-”  
  
“Just enough so I can be sure.”  
  
Logan’s eyes locked on Regina’s for a split second and something flashed in her eyes. She was challenging him. His jaw clenched as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, lowering them to just below his hips. He turned once, then yanked his jeans up. “I’m clean.”  
  
“That you are,” Regina stood, beckoning him over with her finger. “Come with me...”  
  
Logan glanced at Trey the bouncer briefly before picking up his jacket. He threw it over his arm, smirking at Trey before following Regina. She offered him a smirk, walking backwards down the hallway as she kept her eyes on him, and Logan couldn’t stop his skin from crawling. Something was just so off about this woman, and he didn’t get how anyone managed to stay in there long enough to score some drugs.  
  
Regina finally turned, walking to the last door on the left of the hallway. “What’s your poison?”  
  
“GHB.”  
  
She froze, her hand on the doorknob. She turned her head, a faint smile playing on her lips. “That seems to be the drug of choice in this town.”  
  
“I guess.”  
  
“I would’ve pegged you to be a pills type of guy...cocaine, maybe?”  
  
“Not anymore,” Logan said quietly, watching as she reached into her bra, pulling out a small key. “Paranoid?”  
  
She chuckled, shoving the key into the keyhole and turning it swiftly. “Just cautious.”  
  
He nodded, waiting as Regina swung the door open. She gave him a cold smile, walking inside. He followed, stiffening when he saw how dark the room was, and he silently prayed that they were the only two inside.  
  
Regina gestured to the large bed across the room as she walked to the dresser against the wall. “Have a seat.”  
  
“I prefer to stand.”  
  
She laughed, wagging her finger at him. “Oh, to be rich, young, and jaded...”  
  
He met her gaze, cracking an icy smile. “Just cautious.”  
  
Her smile faded abruptly, and she turned, leaning against the dresser. “So, tell me, Logan Echolls of Neptune, California- how was it to know your father was assassinated?”  
  
Logan swallowed hard, not expecting the conversation to go in this direction. She knew way too much about him, media circus be damned. He definitely wasn’t in his comfort zone, and he resisted the urge to mess with his watch out of fear that the bug would fall out. “Well, I’m here, aren’t I?” he said, his voice trembling slightly.   
  
Drugs weren’t sounding so bad right about now. For just a moment, he wondered if he would be able to get away with scoring some without Keith finding out. Before the idea could sound too appealing, he remembered how disappointed Veronica looked every time he got ridiculously drunk, and immediately rid the thought from his mind.  
  
He glanced around the room, his eyes falling on a pile of small notepads on the dresser. She couldn’t be that stupid, could she?  
  
Regina cocked her head to the side, staring at Logan. “I can give you two doses- each one is enough to give about two people a good high,” she reached into her pocket, pulling out a tiny little green tube and holding it up. “It’s small, but it’s strong stuff.”  
  
“How much?”  
  
“Five hundred each,” she smirked at his shocked expression, shrugging. “I told you, it’s good stuff. It’s get anyone off. About half a bottle for each person wanting to party should do it.”  
  
Logan cleared his throat, keeping his jacket wrapped over his arm, and he took a moment to pick a piece of lint off the sleeve. “What about a small person? My girl’s tiny, really tiny, and she’s skinny- she’s like ninety-something pounds...” he trailed off, shrugging. “I don’t want to have to take her to the hospital or anything.”  
  
She sighed deeply, clearly thinking about his question. “I tell all my clients to be cautious. These drugs are to be used sporadically only for the amount suggested.”  
  
“What if I give my girl the whole vial?”  
  
A small, knowing smirk. “Then I guess you should be prepared to call 911.”  
  
Logan nodded, a brief moment of triumph coursing through him .That was it, that was exactly what the rapist was doing. One vial of GHB and these girls were gone. If Regina was telling the truth, and she told every one of her clients how to use the GHB, then the rapist definitely knew what he was doing. It was a conscious decision and it was going to make Logan’s beat down of him all the more sweeter. “I’m not buying anything until I see it.”  
  
“You’re looking at it.”  
  
He didn’t budge, meeting her stare. “I’m looking at your stash. I’m talking about what you’re going to sell me.”  
  
Regina’s eyebrows rose. “You don’t trust me?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
She grinned brightly now, shoving the vial back in her pocket. “You’ve done this before?” Logan shrugged, and she shook her head. “Fine, wait here,” she muttered, heading for the door.  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows, his eyes following her across the room. “You’re gonna leave me here by myself?”  
  
“I trust you,” she purred, opening the door. “You’re not that stupid.”  
  
He merely smiled, giving her a little wave. She didn’t respond, disappearing out the door, and he finally exhaled, his shoulders slouching. He had less than ten seconds to do what he had to do- any of her goons could walk in at any second, and he needed to get out of there.  
  
Logan rushed to the dresser, glancing at the pile of notepads. He opened the one on top, skimming the pages. April. These were all deals done in April. No good. He lifted the notepad, opening the one beneath it. All he needed was the most current book. He glanced at the door briefly before returning his attention to the notepad. November. Perfect.   
  
A grin perked on the corners of his lips as he snatched the notepad from its place on the stack, shoving it between the folds of his jacket. He put the other notepads were it was, inspecting the stack to make sure it all looked the same.  
  
Regina’s heels clicked closer to the door, and Logan quickly slid to the other side of the dresser, picking up a framed photo of a small, dark-haired boy. His eyebrows rose at the sight of a mini, male Regina, smiling back at him.  
  
She froze at the door, her eyes narrowing. “What the hell are you doing?” she asked loudly.  
  
Logan held up the picture, his other hand clutching his jacket, and the notepad, tightly. “Who’s this?”   
  
Regina stomped across the room, snatching the frame from his grasp. “That’s my son,” she muttered, setting the picture down. Her gaze lifted, and she fixed Logan with a stony glare. “I have to pay for private school somehow.”  
  
Any and all pity for this woman was gone when Logan reminded himself that she was a fucking drug dealer, and her merchandise got over fifteen girls raped during the past year. The woman inadvertently got Jackie raped. “Yeah, I don’t care,” he replied icily, nodding at the two bottles in her hand. “What you got?”  
  
Regina’s jaw clenched as she held her hand up, two small red vials resting on her palm. “One grand, cash only.”  
  
Logan barely glanced at the vials, staring her down. He couldn’t show any fear, any clue that his heart was pounding in his chest, that he wanted to get the hell out of there. He couldn’t show any guilt, any hint that he had her notebook. “I changed my mind.”  
  
Her eyes narrowed. “What?”  
  
He gave a simple shrug. “It’s too strong. It’ll kill my girl.”  
  
Regina licked her lips, crossing her arms over her chest. “You could’ve told me that _before_ I got the stuff.”  
  
Another shrug. “Yeah, well, it occurred to me when you were giving me that Lifetime Movie of the Week story.”  
  
Regina slowly smirked, shaking her head. “If you’re not planning to give me any business, then I suggest you get out, Logan Echolls of Neptune, California.”  
  
“Why do you keep saying that?”  
  
Her gaze was cold now, and she smiled in a way that chilled him. “Just in case I need to remember it.”  
  
Logan finally ripped his gaze from hers, heading for the door. That was it, he felt like throwing up, he needed to get out of there, she was too crazy and he just wanted to leave. “Sorry for wasting your time,” he mumbled.  
  
“I’m sorry, too,” she said coolly.  
  
He ignored her, walking down the hallway towards the front door. She was right on his heels and he clutched the book tighter holding his jacket closer to his stomach. Trey the bouncer eyed Logan as he nearly sped for the door, the man’s hand reaching inside his pocket.  
  
“Nice meeting you, Logan Echolls of Neptune, California,” Regina purred, perching herself on the edge of a couch, wrapping her arm around a nearly prostitute’s shoulders.  
  
Logan inhaled sharply as Trey stepped in front of the door, stopping him cold. “I’m leaving, dude.”  
  
Regina gave Logan a dismissive wave, glancing at Trey. “Let him go. I’m already bored.”  
  
Trey stepped out of the way, and Logan nodded, flinging the door open. “Have a great night,” he muttered.  
  
“Oh, Logan?” Regina sang.  
  
Logan froze, glancing over his shoulder at her. “Yeah?”  
  
She smiled slowly, like a cat eyeing the canary in the cage. “Anytime you need some...personal service, come see me.”  
  
He licked his lips, quickly nodding. “Yeah,” he nodded again before shutting the door behind him.  
  
Keith sat up in his seat, leaning over and glancing out the passenger window. Logan had handled himself very well, better than he had thought. He just hoped Logan got the information. He frowned, starting the car and squinting at the front entrance. One...two...three...four...  
  
If Logan wasn’t outside by the time he counted to ten, he was running in there.  
  
Then, as if on cue, the front door opened, and Logan nearly stumbled out, glancing over his shoulder. He walked fast to the car, quickly climbing inside and locking the door behind him. “Go,” he ordered firmly. “Go.”  
  
Keith nodded, speeding down the street. He glanced at Logan out of the corner of his eye. “You okay?” Logan nodded quickly. “Did you get it?”  
  
With a slight grin, Logan pulled the notepad out from underneath his jacket, wiggling it at Keith. Keith grinned, and Logan nodded. “I think I pissed my pants, dude,” he said with a laugh. “It was a rush.”  
  
“Still wanna be a detective?”  
  
“Nope!” Logan said in faux-cheerfulness, and Keith laughed, heading for the apartments. “Are you keeping the book?”  
  
Keith nodded briefly. “For now. I just want to go through the names, do background checks on the regulars. Then, I’ll give the book and the list to you and Veronica and you can see if there’s anyone you know on there.”  
  
“Considering our friends, I think we’re going to see a lot of familiar names.”  
  
Keith was quiet for a moment, deciding he was going to ignore that piece of information. “It’s late. I’ll drop you off and you can get some well-deserved rest.”  
  
Logan nodded, turning his head and staring out the window. He watched the buildings and cars fly by, a deep sigh escaping him. He wondered if things had been different if Keith hadn’t involved him to begin with, if Keith had just done it all by himself. Deep down, he knew he had to get involved- Keith trusted him, neither of them were about to let Veronica do it, and there was no other way.  
  
Then again, now, he had to be constantly looking over his shoulder.  
  
He never wanted to get out of Neptune more than at that moment.  
  
It wouldn’t be so bad moving, he thought. He still had a bit of his mother’s money and Veronica was saving up- they could easily get an apartment in Vegas or New Mexico or even Chicago, if they saved enough.   
  
He licked his lips, his eyes closing. The Echolls family lawyer had called him a week before, telling him that his father had left him a sizable amount of money in his will. He chose not to tell Veronica or Keith because he wasn’t sure if he was going to accept it or not. The lawyers told him he could disclaim and it would all go to Trina, although he doubted she needed even more plastic surgery.  
  
If he took the money, he and Veronica were set for life, and they could finally get out of Neptune. If he didn’t, they were stuck. If he didn’t take it, he kept his dignity. If he did, he would have to admit he still depended on his father, he would have to admit his father still owned him.  
  
Then again, maybe this was a final attempt from his father at making things right. His lawyers did say that Aaron had made the final revisions two days before his murder. He had lowered Trina’s amount and doubled Logan’s. He also gave Logan the rights to any and all royalties that came from his movies, books, and use of his likeness.   
  
Deep down, Logan knew why Aaron did this- he didn’t want Trina selling his name and story to E!, Entertainment Tonight, Dateline, and so on. He knew Logan would just bury his name and let the public think what they wanted, all in the name of privacy.   
  
Logan had to laugh- his father was a sneaky asshole, to the very end. Even a final act of kindness had to benefit Aaron in some way.  
  
No matter. He and Veronica would be rich and set. He would pay for the rest of her college, he would buy her a new damn car, get Keith a better place to run his business, and they would more far, far away. If Veronica wanted to. He wasn’t even sure if she wanted to leave Neptune.  
  
“Logan.”  
  
Logan frowned, opening his eyes. He inhaled sharply, sitting up and arching his back. “When did I fall asleep?”  
  
Keith watched with a hint of amusement as Logan ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more than it already was. “About ten minutes ago,” he nodded out the window. “We’re home.”  
  
Logan blinked, reaching down and grasping the notepad. He held it out, and Keith took it, giving him a nod of approval. “See you later, Keith.”  
  
“Have a good night, Logan.”  
  
“You too,” Logan mumbled, opening the door and climbing out of the car. He gave Keith a short wave before heading up the stairs to the apartment. At the top of the stairs he stopped, frowning, and wondering why Keith would assume he was back living with Veronica.  
  
Before he could fully begin to verbalize, Keith’s car had sped away. Logan shook his head, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the key. Veronica never did get the locks changed.   
  
He moved inside, blinking in surprise at the darkness that hit him. The alarm started to scream its warning, and he quickly punched the code as Backup came running into the living room. He reached down, petting the dog absently as he set the alarm again before shutting the door behind him. Silence filled the living room once again, and he sighed.  
  
Backup didn’t follow him as he walked to the bedroom, and Logan glanced over his shoulder, eyeing the dog. “What- did you two have a fight or something?” Backup ignored him, climbing on the couch and shutting his eyes.  
  
Logan opened the bedroom door, slipping inside and shutting it behind him. “Veronica?” he called quietly.   
  
“Mm.”  
  
He threw his jacket on the dresser, sighing as he pulled his sweater over his head. “You okay?” he asked, glancing at the bed as he kicked his shoes off. He could vaguely make her out there, stretched out on his side of the bed, clutching her own pillow to her chest.   
  
“Yeah,” she sighed, rolling over to her side of the bed and throwing her pillow next to his as she propped herself up on one elbow. “How did it go?”  
  
“I’m here, aren’t I?” he grinned even though she couldn’t see him, glancing around. “My stuff’s here.”  
  
“I got your _stuff_ from Dick’s.”  
  
Logan smirked. “Ah, my condolences,” he paused, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Did you see my pajama pants anywhere in the mess?”  
  
Veronica slid over, resting her chin on his shoulder. Relief. Relief is what she felt- he wasn’t broken or hurt or scared, he was home. Her father was safe. “No. It might be in the duffle bag. It’s late, Logan.”  
  
“I don’t have any boxers on, baby.”  
  
She sighed, pressing her cheek against his shoulder, kissing his skin softly. “So?”  
  
Logan leaned over, kissing her quickly. Even a not-so-subtle hint for sex couldn't distract him from the edge in her voice. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Veronica didn’t respond, reclining once more on the bed and pulling the thick comforter over her body. Logan followed, wrapping himself up in the covers, then pulled her over to his side, his lips on her neck. “I’m just feeling weird,” she whispered, spreading her legs as he slipped between, a thankful distraction. “I got really nasty with Dick and he was actually being nice...” she trailed off, her hands slipping down his torso.  
  
He was quiet for a moment, waiting as she undid his jeans, lifting himself up so she could pull them down. “And...” he prompted gently, leaving a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
“And, I don’t...this is all hitting me and I just feel weird,” she lifted her head, kissing him softly as she started to stroke him. “Tell me about the trip,” she breathed against his lips.  
  
“The girl was really creepy,” he gasped, pulling her leg over his hip. “She was creepy and I was creeped out and there were hookers. I got the book, though.”  
  
“Good,” Veronica wrapped her other leg around Logan’s waist, lifting her hips. Logan nodded absently, slipping inside her almost immediately and she gasped, her eyes shutting. He felt just like she did after a dangerous case- tense, hot, in need of a release. She knew he did. “Good...”  
  
Logan licked his lips, moving slow inside her. “What’s wrong with you?”  
  
“I just want it to be over,” she whispered against his skin, her hands on his ribs, her fingers digging into his skin as she coaxed him with her hips, her hands, her mouth. “I don’t want to remember anymore, Logan...”  
  
A frown was on Logan’s lips now as he moved his mouth to her neck, kissing her firmly. So, that was it. She wanted sex to forget everything. She wanted to forget her rape. All the rapes. She wanted to move on and she wanted him to get her there. “What happened at Dick’s?” he whispered against her neck, nipping at her skin until she gasped.  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” she said firmly, moving harder beneath him. He groaned, and she arched, her hips moving faster. “I don’t trust them, Logan, I don’t trust them...”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Dick, Beaver, Casey- I don’t trust any of them,” she moaned, kissing him hard. He kissed her back, his hand pressing against her thigh. A hiss of breath escaped her when he started to suck on her neck, and her nails dug into his ribs, getting a sharp grunt out of him. “I don’t trust them, Logan. I don’t trust anyone...”  
  
Logan inhaled sharply. “What happened at Dick’s?”  
  
She shook her head, pressing her lips against his cheek. “Nothing...God-”  
  
He stared down at her, watching as she tried her damnedest to get into what they were doing, to enjoy herself. He could almost see the thoughts racing through her head, all the worries and pain and memories. She just wanted to feel good, so she could forget. He could relate. Slowly, he leaned down, knowing what to do. He knew exactly what he was going to do.  
  
“I’m going to kill him, Veronica,” he whispered in her ear, the words so foreign in his mouth as he moved harder, faster. “I’m going to kill him.”  
  
Veronica gasped before she could stop herself, a wave of pleasure passing over with his words. “Tell me-” she panted.  
  
“I’m going to fucking kill him...he’s going to pay...I’m going to kill him-” Logan said, louder now, more confident, as their hips thrust out in unison.   
  
“Tell me...”  
  
“He’s going to pay, I’m going to kill him, I’m going to hurt him-” Logan repeated through gritted teeth, gripping her thigh harder, his hips moving faster and her moans heavenly in his ears.   
  
This was what she was getting off on, and he knew the feeling well. Pain for the wicked. Justice. Vengeance. There was no more shades of grey. Black and white. Good and evil. Rapist or not. Criminal and victims. That was it. No more. Good and evil. There was Logan and the person he was going to kill. That was it.   
  
Veronica cried out, her hips slamming against his as he continued to promise her things he could definitely deliver on but things she didn’t want, taking them all in because they were words that promised an end and a new beginning for Jackie, for Amy, for all these girls, for herself.  
  
“I’m going to kill him, Veronica-”  
  
She grasped the sides of his face, pressing her forehead against his. “Tell me you love me,” she demanded breathlessly, feeling herself begin to break apart.  
  
Logan moved harder, kissing her and swallowing each moan that came out of her mouth. She clenched around him, and just when he was sure she was there, he broke their kiss, shuddering with his own orgasm with every frantic gasp that escaped her. “I love you,” he said, his voice shaking.  
  
Veronica’s back arched, her toes curling and final moans filling the room as she came, her orgasm shaking and stunning her. She wrapped herself around him, a pained moan falling from her lips as he slowed down, jerking once more inside her. “God...” she whimpered, falling back on the mattress.  
  
Logan grinned, kissing her neck softly. “It was that good, huh?” she didn’t respond, closing her eyes as she fell limp underneath him, her legs unwrapping from his waist. He slid off her, catching his breath as he pulled her against him, wrapping his arm around her waist. “What happened at Dick’s, Veronica?” he whispered in her ear.  
  
“Nothing,” she murmured, clutching his hand in hers. She brought his hand to her lips, kissing his knuckles softly. “I just wanted to feel good.”  
  
“Mission accomplished?”  
  
“God, yes,” she smiled as he chuckled against her neck, turning so they were face to face. “Are you really going to kill this guy?”  
  
Logan nodded grimly, staring into her eyes. “Yes.”  
  
“Don’t.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
Veronica gathered Logan in a weak hug, and he leaned back, bringing her with him. She slid on top of him, pressing her lips against his collarbone. “I don’t want to lose you,” she whispered. “Please don’t kill the rapist. Please.”  
  
Logan slowly nodded, running his hands down her back. He didn’t give her a response, there was no way he could make a promise to her that he couldn’t keep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan stumbled into the apartment, grasping the box in his hands tightly as he slammed the door shut with his foot. “Guess what I got...”  
  
Veronica chewed on her bottom lip from her place on the couch, her attention on her laptop. “Did you get me a pony?” she mumbled.  
  
“Nope,” he waited until she was looking to lower the box, pulling out a handful of silver garland. “Merry fucking Christmas!”  
  
She rolled her eyes, turning back to her laptop. “December _just_ started, Logan.”  
  
“Yeah, I know, I’m still digesting your dad’s stuffing,” he slid the box against the wall before facing Veronica, stripping off his jacket. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Waiting for Mac to give me some info on the Morgans- oh!” Veronica’s eyes lit up, frantically clicking. Logan flopped on the couch, and she moved, throwing her legs on his lap. She read Mac’s information, her heart dropping. They had moved. The Morgans had moved out of Neptune. She groaned in frustration, closing her laptop. “Damn it straight to Hell,” she said through gritted teeth.  
  
“Atta girl,” Logan mumbled, slouching in his seat and closing his eyes. “You tell that computer...”  
  
“No! The Morgans are gone,” she grumbled as she set her laptop on the coffee table before sliding on Logan’s lap. “They moved to a place in Napa,” she lowered her voice seductively, planting a small kiss on his lips. “Wanna go visit Duncan and Meg?”  
  
He remained unaffected by her kisses, his eyes still closed. “Not really.”  
  
She scowled, climbing off his lap and stomping to their bedroom. If he was going to be a big baby, fine. She would do all the work herself. She shut the door behind her, snatching her cell phone off the dresser and dialing Duncan’s number. After a moment-  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hey, Duncan.”  
  
“Veronica! Hey!” Duncan grinned, glancing out his office window at the street below before throwing his briefcase on his desk. “I just got in- what’s up?”  
  
She sat on the edge of the bed, fumbling with her pajama bottoms. “Are you busy?”  
  
“Nope- talk.”  
  
She nodded quickly. “Okay, see, I was wondering if Logan and I could crash with you guys this weekend. I’m on a case and my client lives up in Napa-”  
  
He sighed, running his hand over his tie as he took a seat at his desk. He set his cell phone on his desk, putting it on speaker. “It’s always work with you- of course, you guys can stay.” his eyes lit up. “Hey- you guys can help us with Lilly’s second birthday party!”  
  
Veronica cringed, mentally smacking herself and wondering how exactly they got pulled into things like this. “Isn’t Lilly’s birthday in the spring?”  
  
“Yeah, but dad and Celeste are going on their annual European vacation and I can’t get off work for, like, three months, even if my dad is my boss. Celeste insisted that we stop being difficult and we just can’t anger Celeste, can we?” he chuckled faintly. “Besides, dad doesn’t want to miss any of Lilly’s birthdays, so...”  
  
Her lips pressed together as she thought of the options, and realized there was only one. “Of course, we’ll help with Lilly’s birthday,” she intoned.  
  
“Excellent! I’ll tell Meg to get the room ready.”  
  
“Thanks, Duncan,” Veronica mumbled. “We’ll be there Friday morning.”  
  
He nodded, leaning back in his seat. “Cool. I’ll take the day off.”  
  
Veronica nodded with a sigh. “Okay, see you Friday. Thanks again,” she hung up on him, another sigh escaping her.   
  
Slowly, she stood, walking out of the bedroom. She fixed a bright smile on her face when she spotted Logan still on the couch, his eyes closed. She needed to give as much sugar and sunshine as she could manage, just because this news wasn’t going to make him happy.  
  
Veronica slid on Logan’s lap, kissing his neck softly. “Guess what we’re doing this weekend?” she murmured, her lips brushing over his skin as she worked her way to his mouth.  
  
He finally kissed her back, a smile perking on his lips. “Putting all that lingerie you have to good use?”  
  
“Nope,” she kissed him firmly, wrapping her arms around his neck. “We’re going to Napa for Lilly’s birthday.”  
  
Logan froze, his eyes opening. “What? Why?” he exclaimed, sitting up.  
  
“The Morgans are there,” Veronica said quickly. “They’re there and Duncan’s giving us a place to stay,” she sighed at his glare, smacking his arm as she slid off his lap. “Stop being anti-social! It’s only for two days!”  
  
“It’s, like, a six-hour drive, Veronica,” Logan snapped.  
  
“Don’t be a baby,” she said as she stood, grabbing Logan’s hand and jerking him to his feet. “It’s all for the case, we need to go,” she led him to the bedroom, frowning when he fought her. “Come on! We’ll have sex in the car!”  
  
“I don’t want to have sex in the car!” he nearly whined, digging his heels into the floor.   
  
“Logan!” Veronica spun around, fixing him with a hard stare. “Stop being so depressing. We’re going and we’re going to nail this rapist if it’s the last thing we do. If the Morgans can help us, then so be it.”  
  
He met her stare. “I don’t mind the Morgans- in fact, I would love to meet the Morgans, but I don’t want to have to endure a little kid’s birthday party to do it.”  
  
She nodded. “So, you don’t want to go to Napa?”  
  
“No, and I would love it if you could respect my opinion.”  
  
“Well, too bad because I already called Duncan and confirmed it,” her eyes widened at his glare and she immediately spun around, heading for the bedroom.  
  
Logan shook his head, quickly following her. “Yeah, remember when we said we were going to communicate more?” he called.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m trying to find out who killed your daughter because I think it’s the same person that raped my friend. And he’s the same person that’s coming after me."

Veronica frowned, digging through her fruit salad with her plastic fork. “Why don’t they ever give enough grapes?”  
  
Logan’s eyes remained on the road as he drove, lazily chewing on his gum. “Because they hate you.”  
  
She glared at Logan for a long moment before sighing, throwing her feet on the dashboard and slouching down in her seat. Two hours into their drive to Napa, and they were already getting on each other’s nerves. Then again, Logan had been in a bad mood since that morning, and not even a promise of an intense handjob could deter him. “I can’t believe you’re still mad at me.”  
  
“Veronica, I don’t _want_ to go to Napa.”  
  
“Lilly’s going to love that toy you bought her,” Veronica said, ignoring Logan’s last comment.   
  
He shot her a cold look. “Listen to me and read my lips- I don’t want to go to Napa, and I’m pissed that you’re forcing me.”  
  
She sighed faintly. “Logan, it’s not that serious,” he frowned, and she laughed. “ _Logan_! What’s the big deal?”  
  
Logan shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
  
Veronica’s smile faded as she stared at Logan, noticing that he suddenly looked a lot sadder. “What’s wrong?” she asked quietly.  
  
“Veronica,” Logan said as firmly as he could, his jaw clenching as he dodged a black Focus. “Napa sucks. Napa means having to be reminded of everything we don’t have, okay?”  
  
She shook her head slowly, unable to understand him. All of their conversations, all of their talks about money and their living conditions, it all led to the same thing. He insisted he could go without the wealth, even if he pouted at times. Now, he decided to change his mind on the subject?   
  
“Logan,” she said slowly, turning to face him. “You said that you didn’t care about money-”  
  
“I’m not talking about money, Veronica,” he said tersely, growing frustrated that she just wasn’t getting it. “I’m talking about all the crap that Duncan and Meg have- they’re fucking perfect. They’re nearly married. Happy. A house in the suburbs, probably with a white picket fence and a stupid dog. They have a kid, Duncan has a career, Meg’s happy being a housewife-”  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched as Logan went through his tirade, feeling her stomach tighten. So this is why he always acted weird around Meg and Duncan- he wanted that. She had known it, for a while now. Logan was the one who wanted to marry Lilly a week after meeting her, after all. “We’re not like them, Logan.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“We’re not like other people, Logan,” she said shakily. “We don’t want the same things-”  
  
“ _You_. You don’t want the same things,” Logan inhaled sharply, blinking rapidly. He didn’t want any of this to come out, not when they were driving, and for a moment, he estimated the damage to his body if he were to throw himself out of the truck. “I’ve wanted to...I’ve asked you to marry me dozens of times, and...” he trailed off, shaking his head.  
  
Veronica flushed, quickly lowering her head. He was bringing up the marriage thing again. Impulsive, quixotic Logan. “You were _joking_ ,” she said slowly, carefully. “You were joking when you proposed. All those times.”  
  
He sighed, nodding once. The topic was tiring enough in his head, he didn’t want to go through it out loud, with Veronica as a referee. “Yeah. I sure was.”  
  
She was quiet for a moment, licking her lips faintly. Before the silence could get too awkward, she found herself digging through her salad once more. She stabbed a piece of watermelon on her fork before holding it up in front of Logan’s face. “Here,” he stared at the piece of fruit, so she held out her napkin, waiting for him to spit out his gum.  
  
Logan gave Veronica a hard look, disposing of his gum. Remember nothing. It was Veronica Mars’ way. So be it. “Stop acting-” he ate the piece of watermelon, chewing quickly. “Like my mother. It’s not hot.”  
  
She pouted slightly, silently relieved that he allowed the previous topic to be swept under the imaginary rug. “You haven’t had anything to eat today. I don’t want you passing out at the wheel.”  
  
He let out a faint laugh. “Yeah, if I were eighty pounds,” he stopped at a red light, letting out a sigh. “It’s only two days...”  
  
“Right,” Veronica nodded, digging through her salad once more as the car started to move. “One night, one full day, and then we go home the next morning. It’s duck soup,” she frowned, closing her container and setting the food down on her lap. “Logan, let me ask you a question.”  
  
“If this has anything to do with Jackie and I, I’m not answering it, Veronica.”  
  
“No. But you have to promise not to be mad.”  
  
Logan chuckled slightly. “I’m not falling for that again...” he glanced at her, rolling his eyes when he caught her hard stare. “Fine. I promise within reason.”  
  
Veronica shrugged. “Good enough,” she sat back in her seat, inhaling deeply. It was something that had been nagging at her since it happened, and now was probably the best time to ask about it, especially considering Logan wasn’t stupid enough to throw himself out of a moving vehicle. At least, she hoped he wasn’t. “Were you sad when your dad died?”  
  
His jaw clenched as the words left her lips, and he silently reminded himself that it wasn’t a personal attack, just a question. “When my dad was _killed_?” he asked quietly, his tone measured.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Logan shrugged, staring straight ahead at the road. “He was my father, Veronica.”  
  
She waited for him to continue, then frowned when he didn’t. “And?” she prompted gently.  
  
“That’s it. He was my father.”  
  
Veronica nodded once, glancing down at her lap. She supposed that she would’ve said the same had anyone asked her about her mother, but she was still disappointed that he wasn’t willing to share.   
  
She really wanted to understand where he was coming from in this situation. She had thought about getting The Call ever since her mother skipped town with her college money in tow. Ever since then, she had wondered how she would react if her father told her about her mother’s death. Maybe, deep down, she was hoping Logan would enlighten her on the emotions one feels in those sort of situations. Unfortunately for her, Logan was just as emotionally stunted as she was, and she felt slightly foolish for even thinking that they would have a deep conversation on such a topic.  
  
Logan glanced at Veronica, his stomach twisting at the sight of her sitting there, looking depressed. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, not so soon after getting back together. They were still supposed to be in the honeymoon stage, not this. “Veronica...”  
  
Veronica lifted her head, giving Logan a tight smile. “Stop with the guilty voice, I’m fine.”  
  
“You’re not.”  
  
“Really, I am. It’s none of my business.”  
  
He nodded, clearing his throat. He had wanted to do this in front of her father, just in case Keith wanted to throw his two cents in. However, since they nearly stumbled onto the topic, now was probably the perfect time. Now or never. “Speaking of my father...”  
  
She gave him a slight grin. “These type of conversations never go well, considering your dad was a murdering-”  
  
“We’re rich,” Logan said abruptly. Veronica turned, staring at him hard, and he nodded once. “Well, _I’m_ rich. Ridiculously rich. Champagne wishes and caviar dreams rich,” he laughed faintly, nervously, as he glanced at her frustratingly blank face. “But since we’re together, what’s mine is yours, so we’re rich. We’re rich, baby.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed as she took in what he was saying. If this was his idea of a joke, she was going to smack him. “What in the hell are you talking about?”  
  
“My dad, in his will, left me a lot of fucking money,” Logan laughed as the words finally left his mouth, and the truth finally hit him, days after signing the papers. “He changed his will, like, a day before he was killed. He left me almost everything. My dad’s lawyers were ice cold- they made sure the royalties weren’t touched- there’s nothing better than being infamous in Hollywood-”  
  
“Logan.”  
  
“Hold on. So, I signed the papers, and Trina got her cut- she’s probably getting a nosejob as we speak. But, really, that doesn’t matter. We’re set. For life. We can get out of Neptune.”  
  
Veronica swallowed hard as her heart began to race. He couldn’t have been lying, there was no way. He was too nervous and too giddy and there was no way in hell that he was this good of an actor. “But...the trial-”  
  
“Irrelevant! He had a lot of money hidden and saved, and the _royalties_ , Veronica. Do you have any idea how many actors get by just on royalties?” Logan shook his head, laughing. “God, Veronica- when we got back together, I made a promise to myself that I was going to get us the hell out of Neptune, because you deserved better. You deserved to live a better life, and I can do that now.”  
  
He swallowed hard, refusing to look at her. “I can get us a nice place, you can get rid of the rust bucket, we can get your dad a new office-” he gestured out the window, at the beach. “I could probably own a piece of that-”  
  
“Logan-”  
  
“Let me _finish_ ,” Logan said quickly. “Sure, it’s probably hush money, but it’s going to help us out. We can live large. So, I want to do that, Veronica. I don’t want to be a fuck-up anymore. I can provide for you and you can have your own business if you want. College? Paid for. Condo on the beach? Just say the word,” he slowed the car down, finally glancing at Veronica’s increasingly red face. “Anything you want, I’m going to give it to you.”  
  
Logan inhaled deeply, catching his breath. Veronica was quiet, a little bit too quiet, considering the news. He found himself growing nervous, wondering if maybe it was a bad idea to make this decision on his own. Maybe the news wasn’t as great as he had managed to convince himself it was.   
  
“Veronica?” he murmured, glancing at the road to make sure he wasn’t about to hit anything.  
  
Veronica nodded once, licking her lips slowly. “Pull over,” she demanded quietly.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Pull over!”  
  
Logan quickly signaled, pulling over to the side of the road. She nodded once, twice, twisting as she unbuckled her seatbelt. He turned the ignition off, unbuckling his seatbelt as he readied himself for the fight. “Veronica, listen to me-”  
  
He was cut off by Veronica lunging across the car and kissing him hard. He inhaled sharply, his elbow slamming against the door as she climbed over onto his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck. “Veronica-” he choked, frozen in place.  
  
“Touch me,” Veronica breathed, pressing her lips against his. She moaned slightly when his hands drifted up her thighs, pressing herself against him. She didn’t know how long he had known about the news, and she really didn’t care.   
  
A part of her knew it was superficial, but the more rational side of her knew that Logan was absolutely right. This was going to be their way out. This was going to be their escape. He had genuinely thought about her over what he wanted, and that had just about blown her away.  
  
Logan pulled his mouth away from hers, smiling slightly. “I’m guessing this is a happy reaction?”  
  
She nodded, kissing him again. “You- are- so- unbelievable-” she said between kisses, her hands sliding down his chest. “Oh my God, you’re so hot right now.”  
  
His grin grew as he glanced down, watching as she started to unzip his jeans. “So, money gets you hot, huh?”  
  
“Ambition does,” she said breathlessly, her mouth dropping to his neck. “Philanthropy does,” she left a wet kiss on his skin, gasped when he groaned beneath her. “A future does...”  
  
He licked his lips, running his hands down her back. “We’re going to get caught-”  
  
“All we need is twenty minutes. A new car gets me hot. My dad getting a new office for nothing in return gets me hotter. A moment of selflessness-” she cut herself off, lifting her head and nodding once. “Backseat. Now.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Dad?” Veronica covered her ear with her fingers, her brow furrowing. “Yeah, we’re almost there. Just calling in,” she glanced at Logan, a smirk falling on her lips at the sight of the pleased grin on his face. “We have to tell you something when we get back,” she rolled her eyes at her father’s reply. “No, we’re not eloping. We’re not that stupid.”  
  
Logan glanced down at the Mapquest printout of the instructions to Duncan’s home, letting out a low whistle as the row of European-style houses appeared down the road. “Why didn’t we ever look into homes here? We’re pretty stupid, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica ignored him, turning back in her seat. “We’ll be home in two days, dad. Don’t get into any trouble. Love you,” she tilted her head, looking at Logan. “And we never looked into homes in Napa because we were poor and fighting.”  
  
He glanced at Veronica as she hung up, his smile growing as he pulled into the Kane estate. “Rich sex is hot.”  
  
Veronica laughed, shaking her head as Logan pulled to a stop. “One-track mind, Echolls.”   
  
“No, really, I forgot how great it is.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, unbuckling her seatbelt. “I’m going to kill you if you start bragging to Duncan, I swear.”  
  
Logan watched as she climbed out of the car, grinning brightly. “No quip?” he called, and she slammed the door shut.  
  
Veronica ran her hands over her hair, hoping she looked presentable. She adjusted her jacket, quietly estimating how long it would take to go and interview the Morgans, all without ruining the birthday party. Any way that was quick and painless was fine by her.  
  
She reached the front door, her eyes widening when she felt Logan’s arms wrap around her waist. “You better behave,” she hissed, trying to pry his arms off her.  
  
“You weren’t so prudish in the backseat,” he murmured against her neck, reaching past her to ring the doorbell. “I seem to recall a lot of fucks and God-calling. Call me God again.”  
  
“Logan!” Veronica exclaimed, stopping his hand before it slipped under her shirt.   
  
Almost immediately, the door swung open, and Logan quickly pulled away from Veronica. Meg gasped, her eyes lighting up. “Hi!”  
  
A second later, Duncan appeared behind Meg, Lilly in his arms. “Hey, guys!” he said with a grin.  
  
Veronica and Logan mimicked Duncan and Meg’s bright smiles. “Hey!” They both replied in unison.  
  
Meg held the door open wide. “Come in!” she hugged Veronica as they entered, kissing Logan on the cheek in the ultimate test of multi-tasking. “You guys made good time, when did you leave?”  
  
Veronica shrugged, glancing around the vast hallway as Duncan yanked Logan in for a quick hug. “Seven in the morning...” she trailed off, her eyes panning along the Kane-Manning home. Perfection. The house was perfection. White, and clean, and stylish. She didn’t know what to expect, something more dull, maybe, but it was clear Meg had a hand in decorating the place. “Wow.”  
  
“I knew you would like it!” Meg exclaimed, wrapping her arm around Veronica’s waist. “Come on, you have to see the bathrooms.”  
  
Logan let out a laugh at the look Veronica shot him as Meg led her away. Pure terror. He waved before facing Duncan, clapping once. “Well,” he glanced at Lilly, offering the child a smile. “You’ve grown a foot since I’ve seen you, kiddo.”  
  
Duncan beamed at his daughter, kissing the top of her forehead as she played with his shirt. “She’s gonna be tall. The doctor said so,” he bounced Lilly in his arms, tilting back so he was staring into her eyes. “Lilly, wanna go with Logan?”  
  
The child shook her head, blonde pigtails flying. “No...”  
  
Duncan chuckled. “It’s her favorite word. She’s usually really quiet, but she seems to like the word,” he gave Logan a slight grin. “Don’t take it personally.”  
  
Logan shook his head quickly, quietly grateful that Duncan didn’t have the opportunity to pass off his daughter. “I won’t.”  
  
“Come on,” Duncan nodded toward the stairs. “Let’s check out your new, weekend digs.”  
  
Logan was silent as Duncan led him up the stairs, rambling about his job and the renovations being done to the house. He wondered if Duncan had any guilt whatsoever for murdering Aaron, and the way he kept chatting told Logan that there was no remorse whatsoever, and it was kind of chilling. However, he supposed that was how the Kanes operated.  
  
As Duncan described the new car he was in the process of buying, Logan couldn’t stop the pang of envy that coursed through him with each word out of Duncan’s mouth. Even with the history and the bad times, it was so easy for Duncan to move on. Pop a pill, live a new life. Even Meg appeared to have selective memory- maybe denial wasn’t such a bad thing.  
  
For a moment, he tried to see himself and Veronica in their friends’ shoes, happily showing off their new home to Wallace, Jackie, and Keith. Yet, this time, he didn’t feel the sharp ache of disappointment when he couldn’t picture it. Maybe Veronica was right- they weren’t like other people.  
  
“I’m so jealous of you,” Logan mumbled before he could stop himself, sighing as they reached the top of the stairs.  
  
Duncan nodded once. He didn’t bother to ask Logan to elaborate, or to even think about what Logan said. It wasn’t their way. Stay silent, don’t mention the past, remember nothing. “I know,” he replied quietly. He smirked slightly, shifting Lilly to his other arm. “Dude. Wipe that lipstick off your mouth.”  
  
Logan’s hand flew to his mouth, and he quickly rubbed at his chin. “Oh...”  
  
In one of the Kane-Manning bathrooms, Veronica resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Meg continued to talk about the new widescreen television they were having delivered on Monday. Silently, Veronica compared the Meg she saw in Neptune with the one she was currently in the company of. Meg was brighter, happier, and she looked comfortable.   
  
Meg was home, and in her environment, and Veronica had to admit that she was just a little bit jealous. Before it could fully hit her, she reminded herself that she and Logan were closer to having that sort of life, that they could finally have more. They were closer to a better future than they thought.  
  
“Meg,” Veronica spoke up, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Where’s our bedroom?” she laughed slightly. “I’m really tired...”  
  
“Oh, we’re going soon,” Meg spun around, holding up a purple hand towel. “Guess how much this cost,” she demanded.  
  
Veronica stifled a sigh. “Twenty bucks?”  
  
“Two hundred, but it was for the set. Expensive, I know, but it’s one hundred percent Egyptian cotton.”   
  
Meg threw down the cloth, the gleeful look suddenly gone from her face, and Veronica blinked in surprise.  
  
“Or so Celeste told me,” Meg said flatly, rolling her eyes. “She treats me like a nineteen-year old Martha Stewart. Wait until she finds out I haven’t washed, cleaned, or cooked a thing since we moved here,” she entwined her arm around Veronica’s, leading her out of the bathroom. “She’s such a witch.”  
  
Veronica laughed slightly, glancing up at Meg. “What the hell was that?”  
  
Meg’s eyes twinkled as she led Veronica towards the stairs. “Duncan wanted me to freak you out a bit, he told me to act like a Stepford Wife. Sorry. We don’t have many visitors...” she trailed off, glancing at Veronica. “You might be on a case, but you better be back in time for the cake cutting,” she said firmly as they climbed the stairs.  
  
Veronica’s lips pressed together tightly, and she nodded. “Duncan told you?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Logan suddenly appeared from a bedroom, his eyes lighting up. “Dude. We have a huge ass bathroom.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed. “Did you just call me dude?”  
  
Duncan appeared behind Logan, shifting an increasingly fussy Lilly to his shoulders. “Make yourselves at home. Veronica, there’s a computer in there if you need to work,” he gave Veronica a pointed look. “And behave.”  
  
Veronica gave Duncan the sweetest, most innocent smile she could manage as he and Meg left the room. When they were gone, she turned, rolling her eyes as Logan took a flying leap backwards onto the bed. “Logan,” she muttered as she shut the door. “At least pretend to have some composure.”  
  
He grinned, holding out his hand. “Let’s get a bed like this when we move into our new place, okay?”  
  
She took his hand, allowing him to pull her down on the bed. “Egyptian cotton?”  
  
Logan lifted his head, a grin playing on his lips. “I had no idea you were into material possessions.”  
  
“I’m not, Meg just informed me that it’s Celeste’s preferred brand of living.”  
  
“Huh. So I guess we’re seeing the softer side of Sears,” he kissed Veronica gently, his hand slipping down to her hip. “Wanna take a shower?”  
  
Veronica smiled, rolling on Logan’s chest. “I should, but you can’t join me,” he started to protest, and she silenced him with a firm kiss. “I actually want to get clean, Logan.”  
  
Logan frowned, closing his eyes. “Fine. Whatever.”  
  
“Don’t get mad, you know you’re going to be fast asleep in, like, ten minutes,” she climbed off of Logan, and the bed, adjusting her shirt. “Before you pass out, can you get our bags from the car? All my shower stuff is in there.”  
  
He sighed, sitting up. “Fine,” he slid off the bed, heading for the door as Veronica stretched. “I’m just saying, you owe me a handjob,” he held up his hands defensively. “I’m just saying.”  
  
She laughed slightly. “What- a quickie in your truck didn’t do it for you?”  
  
Logan gave her a pointed look, swinging the door open. “I’m just saying...”  
  
Veronica smirked, watching as he walked out of the room. With a shake of her head, she moved toward the bathroom, hoping there was no Egyptian cotton anywhere in the vicinity.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica pulled her hair into a ponytail, glancing down at Logan. He slept soundly on his stomach, his arm flung over the side of the bed. She smirked at his messy hair before glancing into the mirror, inspecting her makeup.   
  
She ran her fingers through her hair before walking over to the bed. She leaned down, kissing Logan’s cheek softly. “I’m going,” she whispered, rubbing his back as he started to stir.  
  
He inhaled sharply through his nose, his eyes fluttering open for a moment. “Hold on, I’ll come with you,” he mumbled.  
  
“Nope. Go back to bed, I’ll be back soon.”  
  
Logan’s eyes opened, and he sighed. “Let me come. I need to see her parents.”  
  
“Logan,” Veronica said gently. “If you go, it’s going to look suspicious. They’re going to be overwhelmed. I have Mr. Sparky, and my cell, so don’t worry about me. I’m going to get some information, no matter what.”  
  
He was silent for a moment, a frown on his lips. Finally, he sighed again. “You need the keys?”  
  
She held up her hand, jingling Logan’s car keys in front of his face. “Got them. I’m going to get breakfast, visit the Morgans, and I’ll be back by two, I promise.”  
  
“Be careful,” he mumbled, his eyes closing once more.  
  
Veronica nodded as though he were paying attention, patting his back lightly before straightening up. She grabbed her messenger bag off the floor, throwing it over her shoulder as she walked to the door. “I’ll be back.”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
She nodded quickly, opening the door. “Call me if you need anything.”  
  
Before Logan could respond, she made her escape, shutting the door behind her. She walked quickly down the stairs, her breath catching as she spotted Meg walking sleepily through the kitchen. No, she wasn’t avoiding Meg, but she did want to finish this thing as soon as possible. If the Morgans had any sort of clue or information about the case, it would be worth it.  
  
Veronica slipped out the front door, shutting it as quietly as she could. She made her way down the path to the driveway, unlocking the doors to Logan’s XTerra. A sigh escaped her as she pulled her Sidekick out of her bag, looking through it for the Morgan’s address.  
  
Their place was close to Duncan’s home. She had seen the street as they drove up to the house, so it was all too easy. That is, unless the Morgans decided to be less than welcoming.  
  
A short drive later, and she was in front of the Morgan’s home, a modest one-story. There were no cars in the driveway, so she assumed they must’ve been out. With a disappointed sigh, Veronica pulled to a stop one house away, slouching down in her seat.  
  
She glanced at the rearview mirror, watching the street intently. Mac had claimed that there were no charges made for plane tickets or out of state vacations, and now wasn’t the time for her hacking skills to be completely wrong.   
  
Her mind drifted to the year that was, and for a moment, she wondered why these things always seemed to happen to her. Her inner voice began to ask exactly what was wrong with her, why so many people hated her. She knew she had become a meaner, colder person as the years passed by and the hits kept coming. Hopefully, it wouldn’t always be that way. If she were lucky, the bad luck will just stop coming her way.  
  
Inwardly, she knew money didn’t change a damn thing, that it wouldn’t grant happiness, but this was an exception. She was already happy, Logan was already happy, but this inheritance would make them happier, and better off. She still couldn’t believe that it had happened. It was the one bright spot in an otherwise shitty year.  
  
She straightened up as she spotted a black BMW as it pulled in to the Morgan’s driveway. After a moment, a tall woman will short, auburn hair stepped out of the driver’s side, chatting on her cell phone. The woman removed a couple of bags from the passenger side, shutting the door with her hip. She turned toward the house, then stopped in her tracks when she spotted Veronica’s car.  
  
Veronica sighed deeply, opening her car door. Damn this woman and her observant nature. She forced a smile on her face, shutting her door as she started to wave. “Hi!”  
  
The woman frowned as Veronica made her way over. “Can I help you?”  
  
“Are you Sophia Morgan?”  
  
“Yes...how can I help you?”  
  
Veronica hoped her smile was nonthreatening and genuine as she stopped in front of Sophia. “Are you Lindsay’s mother?”  
  
Sophia seemed to pale then, and she inhaled sharply, quickly nodding. “Yes. Yes, I am,” she said shakily.  
  
Veronica nodded once. “I’m Veronica...my boyfriend was one of Lindsay’s friends. I was wondering if we could talk.”  
  
Sophia’s eyes softened faintly, and she slowly shook her head. “Miss Veronica, I’m not talking to anyone, especially not when my husband is away. You’re welcomed to come back when he returns-”  
  
“I...” Veronica shook her head slowly. “I don’t have time, Mrs. Morgan. I’m trying to find out who killed your daughter because I think it’s the same person that raped my friend,” she met Sophia’s gaze grimly. “And he’s the same person that’s coming after me. We’re all connected, and I think it’s really important that we have a talk about Lindsay.”  
  
Sophia eyed Veronica for a long moment before nodding. “Come in,” she said faintly, digging her keys out of her purse.  
  
Veronica followed Sophia inside, glancing around the house. Clean and white, just like Duncan’s. But there were pictures upon pictures of one Lindsay Morgan decorating the walls- baby photos, dance recitals, pageants, graduations, Halloween costumes, yearbook photos- all with Lindsay’s bright eyes and big smiles, and for the first time, Veronica saw what Logan was always talking about.  
  
Lindsay Morgan looked just like her all those years ago.  
  
She cleared her throat, following Sophia as the woman walked into her kitchen. “Mrs. Morgan, I promise not to take long. I just have a couple of questions.”  
  
Sophia set down her bags, her face blank. “You said your boyfriend was one of my daughter’s friends. How well did he know her?”  
  
Veronica sighed shakily. “I think he might have been the last person to see her alive. In the strip club?”  
  
Sophia nodded quickly, lowering her head. After a moment, she looked up at Veronica, blinking back tears. “Was she okay? Was she happy?”  
  
A pang of guilt rushed over Veronica at the intensity of Sophia’s questions. She definitely wasn’t expecting that to come out of the woman’s mouth, and the guilt raged on as she realized she was going to have to lie to a grieving mother. “She was smiling and laughing,” she said quietly. “My boyfriend said she looked very, very happy.”  
  
Sophia nodded, wiping at her eyes. “What did you want to know, Miss Veronica?” she asked quietly.   
  
Veronica leaned against the doorway, shoving her hands in her coat pockets. “Um...don’t take this the wrong way, but if you guys have money, why was Lindsay working at a strip club?”   
  
A sad smile graced Sophia’s face as she sank down into a stool next to the kitchen counter. “Linds was too proud to take our money, she’d been working since she was allowed. She was so damn proud.”  
  
Veronica licked her lips slowly, silently trying to figure out how she was going to word these questions without pushing Sophia Morgan over the edge. “Mrs. Morgan, did Lindsay have any suitors? Any casual boyfriends that might’ve been obsessed with her?”  
  
Sophia laughed slightly. “Linds was boy crazy, but she had settled down with this one boy in Neptune-”  
  
“What?” Veronica froze, blinking rapidly. Lindsay’s friend had told her there were no boyfriends, that Lindsay had a lot of boyfriends, and now this. “Wait- what?”  
  
“She always told me about some boy she was seeing,” Sophia said with a faint smile. “She said he was kind of possessive, a little bit jealous and private, a little bit narcissistic. She always complained about his fickleness and his partying, but I always thought it was just puppy love. They fought because they loved each other, Linds was so into him.”  
  
Veronica rubbed her eyes, shaking her head slowly. “Okay, wait. Mrs. Morgan- did Lindsay ever mention her boyfriend by name? What he looked like? Do you have a picture of him?”  
  
Sophia shook her head. “Linds had begun her college life, it wasn’t part of her life with us. I think the stripping made her more paranoid...she really didn’t want us to know about it,” she chuckled. “Imagine finding out that your daughter was a stripper when you go to ID her body...”  
  
Veronica shifted uncomfortably, trying to keep track of what Sophia was saying. “So, Lindsay never mentioned the boyfriend by name? At all?”  
  
“No, he was just The Boyfriend. Or The Boy,” Sophia frowned. “Didn’t your boyfriend meet him? He must’ve, Lindsay talked about The Boy constantly.”  
  
“No. No, he didn’t,” Veronica licked her lips, cursing herself for being thrown into such a tizzy. “T-Thank you, Mrs. Morgan. I have to go.”  
  
Sophia stood as Veronica started to back toward the door. “Miss Veronica,” she called. Veronica froze, staring at Sophia expectantly. “I...I miss my daughter, and...” she trailed off, laughing sadly. “You look so much like her, when she was young,” she took a step toward Veronica, her eyes pleading. “I’ve been so lonely since my daughter...”  
  
“Mrs. Morgan, I have to go,” Veronica said, sharper than she intended. This was getting too personal, she hadn’t expected this, she wasn’t prepared for any of this. She just needed to get out.  
  
“Please. Can you have a cup of tea with me?”  
  
Even as her conscience was screaming NO, Veronica nodded slowly. “Yeah.”  
  
Sophia nodded, blinking back tears. “I’ll make us some...” she murmured, moving toward the sink.   
  
“Do you have a bathroom, Mrs. Morgan?” Veronica asked quietly.   
  
Sophia nodded, her back to Veronica. “Down the hall, on your right.”  
  
Veronica licked her lips slowly, backing out of the kitchen. She shoved back the urge to go running out the door, knowing full well the woman probably couldn’t take another person, even a total stranger, leaving her.   
  
She glanced at the pictures on the wall, sighing heavily. She just needed to throw some cold water on her face, and she would be fine. The shock wasn’t going away, and now it was mixing with rage. Terri had lied to her, she had thrown her off completely.  
  
Veronica suddenly stopped, her eyes on one large picture. On the bottom of the photo was “Freshmen Fun in TJ” in black marker. A group of young girls wearing tank tops and Hearst sweat shirts stood in front of a grungy-looking bar, smiling happily for the camera.  
  
This had to be a dorm group, Veronica figured as she stared at the picture. Lindsay was up front and center, her arms around Terri. So, at least that checked out- they really were close friends. For a moment, Veronica wondered when exactly Lindsay shifted away from these girls, why she was only close to Terri and this supposed boyfriend at the time of her death.   
  
These thoughts were immediately pushed aside by the sight of Janelle Paterson, smiling happily and almost hidden by Terri’s Hearst baseball cap.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica slammed her bag down on the table, getting Terri‘s attention. “Why?” she demanded gruffly. Terri stared at her blankly, and Veronica almost hated Lindsay’s friend then. “Why didn’t you tell me Lindsay had a boyfriend?”  
  
Terri blinked rapidly, lowering her bottle of water. “What?”  
  
“I specifically asked you if Lindsay had a boyfriend, and you told me she had a lot. You implied she slept around,” Veronica paused, trying to calm herself down. “Yet, I go to visit her parents, and it turns out she had a steady boyfriend. What- you didn’t think I would check out your info?”  
  
“Veronica-”  
  
“You lied to me,” Veronica spat angrily, oblivious to the stares she got from the Hearst students around them.  
  
Terri straightened up in her seat, growing increasingly nervous. “He’s some rich guy, I never got his name. He only rang her at night- he sounded like a total skeezeball...” her eyes narrowed. “What does it matter?”  
  
“It matters because now my case is blown,” Veronica replied bitterly. “Now, I don’t know whether Lindsay’s murder is a result of a rapist, or just a jealous boyfriend who snapped because his girlfriend was a WHORE.”  
  
Terri finally stood, her eyes flashing with anger. “Don’t you dare talk about Lindsay like-”  
  
Veronica didn’t back down, her gaze ice cold. She even straightened up more, trying to make herself as strong as possible. “Like what? Are you afraid of the truth? Lindsay was a sweet girl, I’m sure, but she also slept around and people are crazy...” she trailed off, shaking her head. “Nevermind. Forget it,” she laughed darkly, turning to walk away.  
  
“I didn’t tell you so you could keep investigating!” Terri exclaimed, letting out a shuddering sigh as Veronica stopped in her tracks. “If there...Lindsay’s killer needs to be found,” she blinked back the tears in her eyes, glancing down at the ground. “She was my best friend, Veronica.”  
  
“That still doesn’t explain why you lied to me about this, and about her connection with Janelle Paterson,” Veronica said coldly.  
  
“There’s no connection- Janelle and Lindsay weren’t friends.”  
  
Veronica shook her head slowly. This girl just wasn’t getting it. “That may be true, but that still doesn’t explain why you didn’t tell me. It’s all stuff I could’ve used. So, congratulations, you’ve set me back several months in my investigation.”  
  
Terri frowned as Veronica started to walk away again. “I want this to be over!” she said shakily. “My best friend was murdered, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica stopped, turning to face Terri once more. “My best friend was killed, almost five years ago,” she said quietly. “She was killed because she kept too many secrets and had too many enemies. She finally pissed off the wrong person. Lindsay reminds me of her, actually.”  
  
She let out a shuddering sigh, angry at the tears that started to well in her eyes. “Did you even know the real Lindsay, Terri?” Terri was silent, her mouth open in shock, and Veronica nodded once. “I thought so.”  
  
“Veronica, I’m so-”  
  
“Don’t say you’re sorry. You’re not the one that killed Lindsay and raped my friend,” she shook her head, turning her back on Terri one last time. “I’m going to find this guy, but I just wanted you to know how much you screwed me.”  
  
Terri didn’t bother to wipe away the tears streaming down her face, sinking down in her seat. “I’m sorry, Veronica.”  
  
“Sorry isn’t going to help me now,” Veronica muttered, heading down the Quad, toward her car.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trust me, you can't do this 24/7, it's going to kill you."

Keith frowned, glancing at the notepad in his hands, then the notes he made on a torn piece of paper. “We have Dick Casablancas, Casey Gant, half of the Neptune High football team, Madison Sinclair going against the grain with some marijuana, and-” he smirked slightly as he continued to read, leaning back in his chair. “Our mayor seems to have a coke problem! _Hello_!”  
  
“You have _way_ too much power right now,” Veronica smirked from her seat on the Mars Investigations couch, glancing up at her father before returning her attention to the laptop in front of her. “Maybe you should work for the Enquirer, dad.”  
  
“Maybe, honey...maybe.”   
  
Veronica was quiet for a moment, staring at the open folder on her desktop of the rape case. There were too many suspect files, including one for “John Doe,” Lindsay Morgan’s mystery man. She licked her lips slowly, thinking of all the information they had.  
  
The rapist drugged the girls with GHB in Club Thin or at the Wildcat. The majority of the girls were strippers, and nearly all had gone to Hearst College. The drinks were sweet and tasted like bubble gum or cotton candy- girlie drinks. The rapist obviously used a condom, and possibly took pictures of his conquests for sport.  
  
The rapist also possibly took pictures of her as she slept, with Logan right there next to her.   
  
The rapist also possibly drugged her at Club Thin that one night. Or, maybe he was going after Gia Goodman.  
  
All the girls looked like Veronica, in some way.  
  
Veronica let out a sharp breath, covering her face with her hands. The mere thought of it all just creeped her out, and she wanted more than ever to get rid of this guy. More importantly, she wanted to get the rapist before Logan did.  
  
Her mind drifted back to the all the drugging that had taken place, and how exactly all of these girls managed to drink something given to them from a stranger. That is, unless the rapist drugged them with their own drink...  
  
She shook her head, opening up a new folder. After a long moment, she typed “Danielle Owens” in capital letters, before reminding herself that this new addition wasn’t personal. Yes, she was Logan’s ex, Logan’s very angry ex, but she was also the bartender at the Wildcat. She should’ve been the first person on the list, and she definitely had the resources to drug the drinks, and the girls would trust her. It wasn’t personal, Danielle had to be on the list. She had to be involved.  
  
“ _Ho_! Channel Nine’s Martina Vasquez likes to smoke some-”  
  
Veronica laughed, staring at her father. “Dad! Please, have some control.”  
  
“Okay, okay...” Keith frowned, his eyes narrowing. “Logan Echolls.”  
  
She looked up, her smile fading. “What?”  
  
“There’s a charge on here, for Logan,” he glanced back at the notepad, flipping through the pages. “The first week of November. Some GHB, some cocaine, some pot...” he trailed off, his eyes on Veronica. “I don’t think I have to ask...”  
  
Veronica shook her head, trying not to let her father see her confusion as she processed this newest information. “ _No_. Logan’s clean.”  
  
“Are you-”  
  
“Dad,” she interrupted firmly. “I wouldn’t be with him if he wasn’t.”  
  
Keith slowly nodded, glancing down at the notepad. “Okay.”  
  
The front door opened, and Logan walked in, several plastic bags in his hands. “Those Italian restaurants are warped, man,” he grumbled, shutting the door with his foot before moving into the office. “I walked in, flashed the AmEx, and this dude’s trying to tell me that eighty bucks for three meals is their _new_ price. How stupid does he think-”   
  
He stopped in the middle of his rant, glancing from Veronica to Keith as they stared at him. “Oh my God- what?”  
  
Veronica gave him a warm smile, placing her hands on her knees. “Logan, are you a druggie?”  
  
“Today?”  
  
She laughed nervously, glancing at her father, who looked less than amused by Logan’s joke. “In the last month or so?” he stared at her, confused, and she shrugged. “I’m not talking alcohol. I’m talking hardcore drugs.”  
  
“Coke? Pills? Like that?” Logan asked, and she nodded. He frowned, pulling out an round aluminum container and passing it over to Veronica. She grinned, immediately opening the container. “I’ve been clean for almost two years,” he mumbled, pushing back the sudden paranoia coursing through him. “Why?”  
  
Keith took his pan of food out of Logan’s hands. “According to Regina Kidd’s notes, you bought drugs from her on November sixth.”  
  
Logan laughed slightly. “From that lunatic? Um, _no_.”  
  
“I thought so,” Keith smiled. “Ritchie Rich is high on life, though, isn’t he?”  
  
A smirk fell on Logan’s lips as he took a seat next to Veronica, opening up his plate. Keith had reacted well to the news of Logan’s new wealth, and he was especially glad that Keith wasn’t like his daughter and kept his congratulations down to a single handshake. Neither had told Keith that Logan was planning on getting the man a new office, and hopefully, it stayed that way until the deal was done. “I prefer Mr. Stinking Rich, but I’ll let it slide.”  
  
“How about we settle on Logan?”  
  
Logan grinned, looking up at Keith. He was surprised when he caught Keith staring at him warmly, and his smile faded as the shock hit him. He returned the smile awkwardly, before turning back to his food, unnerved. “Fine by me,” he mumbled.  
  
He glanced at Keith out of the corner of his eye, blinking in surprise when Keith’s grin grew as he returned to his work. He didn’t know why he was so nervous by the attention Keith was giving him, it was nice, actually. Maybe, it was because no one had looked at him like that, not even his father. Especially not Jake Kane. The look itself was almost foreign, and Logan only recognized it from the many times Keith had given it to Veronica. Warm. Caring. Affectionate. Fatherly.   
  
It was new.  
  
Veronica nudged Logan’s knee, smirking when he jumped. “Earth to Echolls- here,” she held up a fork full of lasagna in front of Logan’s mouth, waiting for him to take it.   
  
“Thank you,” Logan mumbled, quickly chewing the food as Veronica returned to her food.  
  
Veronica swallowed the lasagna in her mouth, giving Logan a smile. “No, thank _you_ for dinner,” she leaned over, and he left a quick, if distant, kiss on her lips. “Don’t get paranoid about the drug thing, it was just a question,” she said quietly.  
  
Logan shook his head quickly, digging in to his spaghetti. “It’s not that. It’s just...” he trailed off, frowning. “I didn’t buy anything from Regina, so...who’s using my name to buy drugs?”  
  
Veronica lifted her head, glancing at Logan. Anxiety flashed in his eyes for a moment, and she swallowed the food in her mouth, looking over Logan at her father, who was now looking more than a little perplexed. She inhaled sharply, forcing a tight smile before she was tempted to scream in frustration. “Well, it’s a quirker, huh?”  
  
* * * * *  
  
A sigh escaped Veronica as she moved out of the bathroom, rubbing her damp hair with a towel. She nearly tripped over Backup, who decided to fall asleep right by the door. “Have some consideration, buddy,” she mumbled, stepping over him on her way to the living room. “Other people live here, too...”  
  
The smell of freshly baked cookies made her smile, and she rushed over to the kitchen. She headed for the plate on the counter, eager to see how many Logan swiped when she went to shower, and was disappointed to see the plate untouched.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder at the living room, where Logan sat on the couch, as he had since she left him, with the pictures of all the raped girls in front of him on the coffee table.  
  
Logan’s obsession with the case was really becoming worrisome. She had decided long ago not to get too involved, just because she knew she would break apart if she did. She refused to get as she did with Lilly’s case, even though her paranoia since then hadn’t dulled.   
  
However, Logan was another story. He was more attentive with her, but she still knew the case was getting to him. Every time the rapist was mentioned, he got tense, and she knew he was going to do something if and when the guy was found, for Jackie. And for her. He sighed wearily, scratching the back of his neck, and Veronica couldn’t help but notice just how tired he looked.  
  
Veronica licked her lips, dropping the wet towel on a nearby chair before walking towards him. “You know, Wallace isn’t going to eat those snickerdoodles by himself...”  
  
“I’ll have some in a minute,” Logan mumbled, propping his elbows on his knees as he stared at the photos. Veronica went unnoticed as she sat beside him, resting her head on his arm. “I don’t get it...”  
  
“Get what?” Veronica asked quietly, resisting the urge to remind Logan that all the staring he was doing was bordering on creepy. She was certain he wouldn’t appreciate the humor at that moment.  
  
He tapped on Jackie’s picture, shaking his head. “Jackie. How does she fit?”  
  
Veronica lifted her head, a frown playing on her lips. “The rapist has a thing for me. She’s my friend,” she said softly, picking up Jackie’s photo and turning it face down. “She’s close to me.”  
  
Logan shook his head, frowning. “There has to be something else. The guy just would’ve gone after you. There has to be more to this-” he reached over to the coffee table, grabbing Veronica’s laptop and pulling it onto his lap. He opened it up, nodding. “Hold on-”  
  
Veronica gently removed the laptop from his lap, setting it aside as she took the computer's place. “Logan, take a break.”  
  
He let out a slightly frustrated sigh, attempting to pick up the laptop once more. “Veronica, I just need-”  
  
“Trust me, you can't do this 24/7,” she said softly, leaving a light kiss on his lips. “It's going to kill you.” He opened his mouth to respond, and she silenced him with another slow kiss. She was grateful when he responded, his arms wrapping around her waist, and she leaned into his hold, pressing herself against his chest. “Logan...”  
  
“Veronica-”  
  
She kissed him again, harder this time, as her hands slid down his chest. She was going to make him forget, if only for an hour. He couldn’t kill himself over it all, he won’t be able to change anything but the future. He needed to understand that. “Fuck me, Logan. Please.”  
  
Logan pulled away with a sharp breath, resting his forehead against hers. “Baby, I can’t-”   
  
Veronica pushed her hips against his, her heart racing at the gasp that came from Logan as he started to harden against her. “Just give me an hour of your time,” she whispered against his lips, running her hands through his hair. “Put it away for an hour,” she started to move her hips against his, biting her lower lip as pleasure began to course through her. “Just for an hour.”  
  
He inhaled sharply, his hands moving to her waist, sliding to a stop at her hips. “Veronica-” he groaned, his head falling back on the couch.   
  
She swallowed hard, her hands resting on his shoulders, her fingers clutching his shirt as she continued to rub against him, gasping when his hips started to move against hers awkwardly. He was protesting, but he was acting like a willing party, and she couldn’t help but be just a bit confused. His hand pressed against her lower back, pushing her against his chest, and she finally groaned at the abrupt friction he forced on her, her lips meeting his briefly.   
  
Veronica pulled away with gasp, her nails digging into the material of his shirt. “We’re back to dry-humping?” she teased breathlessly.   
  
Logan kept his hand against her back, moving her against him just right. “It wouldn’t be the first time-” he panted, his other hand clutching her thigh as her hips jerked against his. “God, Veronica- I can’t-”  
  
“Don't let it get personal,” she groaned, pushing her lips against his.  
  
He jerked back, his head hitting the back of the couch as his eyes narrowed. “How can I not?” he shook his head, clutching Veronica’s hips and stopping her cold. “Stop.”  
  
Veronica grabbed the sides of Logan’s face, kissing him softly. “I don’t want to lose you,” she said before she could stop herself, shutting her eyes painfully as the words left her mouth.  
  
Logan relaxed under her hold, a sigh escaping him as he wrapped his arms around her. “You’re not going to lose me, baby,” he murmured against her cheek. “I just need....” he trailed off, leaving a kiss against her skin. “We have to get back to work.”  
  
She nodded, unbuttoning his shirt as she left slow, soft kisses on his mouth. “Just one hour of alone time, then it's back to work. I promise.”  
  
He finally kissed her back, his eyes closing. “One hour?” he whispered faintly.  
  
“One hour.”  
  
Just over an hour later, Veronica sat on the couch, alone as Logan cleaned himself up in the bathroom. She pushed her damp hair off her face, slouching on the couch as an exhausted breath escaped her. One-on-one time was just what they both needed, and Logan didn’t even reach for his work afterwards. It was nice to have him hold her for a bit afterwards. It felt like they were slowly going back to normal.  
  
Her eyes fell on her laptop, resting on the table where she had nearly thrown it after Logan almost flipped her over onto it during their rather intense fucking. Her desktop was visible, and her eyes fell on the list of suspects folders decorating her wallpaper of herself, Logan, Wallace, and Jackie on the beach.   
  
Veronica stared for a long moment on the folder for Danielle, mentally reviewing what was in there- background check, working hours, personality traits, connections to the victims...  
  
“Okay, I think I’m ready for some of those cookies.”  
  
She lunged forward, shutting the laptop quickly before giving Logan a bright smile. Out of sight, out of mind. She wasn’t sure if he would be too pleased knowing she had a file on his ex. “I guess sex gets you hungry, right?”  
  
He smiled slightly, holding out his hand. She took it, and he lifted her to her feet. “Obviously. Join me?”  
  
“Of course,” she kissed his fingers before leading him into the kitchen. “Let’s get some milk and watch a movie, okay?”  
  
* * * * *  
  
 _Veronica blinked, trying to focus through the smoke surrounding her. She glanced down at her clothes, frowning at the sight of her Pep Squad uniform, and her long blonde hair, falling over her chest. She rubbed at her eyes, spotting a very familiar uniform, long blonde hair cascading down the girl’s back. “Lilly?”  
  
Lilly spun around, giving Veronica a bright smile as Veronica rushed over. “Hey, Miss Sexy!”  
  
Veronica grinned, hugging Lilly tightly. “Lilly- where have you been? I missed you...”  
  
“I ran away, duh!” Lilly laughed, pulling away. “Have you seen Logan?”  
  
“No- isn’t he in Mexico?”  
  
Lilly frowned slightly. “No, I don’t think so...” she trailed off, her eyes lighting up. “So, how’s the case going?”  
  
Veronica’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What case?”  
  
A laugh escaped Lilly, then. “You’re so silly! The rape case, hello!”  
  
Veronica blinked rapidly, rubbing her eyes as the smoke started to burn her eyes. “What- Lilly-”  
  
She removed her hands from her eyes, gasping at the change of scenery. She was in her apartment, but it was horribly dark. Shadows were everywhere, and the only light in the living room seemed to shine on her. Her eyes fell on her clothes, jeans and a pink sweater. She touched her hair, relieved when she felt her current style.  
  
“So, here’s the deal,” Lilly took a seat next to Veronica, smoothing out one of her pigtails. “You’re_ so _very close on solving this case,”  
  
Veronica frowned, glancing at Lilly. “But, we don’t have any leads...”  
  
Lilly raised her eyebrows. “Oh, now you remember the case? You’re such a ditz.”  
  
Veronica shook her head slowly. “Maybe if I forgot it-”  
  
“It would just go away?” Lilly shook her head. “Not likely, sweetie- this guy totally wants you. Lucky for us all, Logan’s around to kill the guy if he touches you,” she giggled, excited. “Logan’s so going to get him- it’s going to be totally awesome.”  
  
Veronica let out a shuddering breath, facing Lilly. “Do you know who did it?” Lilly slowly nodded. “Am I going to get out of this okay?” Lilly didn’t respond, staring at Veronica solemnly. Veronica’s face nearly crumbled, and she shook her head, getting herself together. “Can you at least tell me who did it?”  
  
Lilly nodded, leaning over and gently tilting Veronica’s face toward hers. She whispered in Veronica’s ear, and Veronica frowned, trying to hear as static filled her ears.   
  
“Lilly, speak louder,” Veronica murmured, and Lilly spoke again, once again drowned out by the static.  
  
Lilly pulled away as the static faded, running her fingers down Veronica’s face. “It’s going to be okay, Veronica Mars,” she said soothingly, leaning over and kissing Veronica softly on the lips.  
  
Veronica closed her eyes as a chill filled the room when Lilly’s lips touched hers. “I love you, Lilly.”  
  
Lilly moved back, a frown forming on her lips. “Do you hear something?”_  
  
Veronica’s eyes shot open at the sound of Backup’s bark, and she blinked rapidly, sitting up. Her eyes focused on the open door, catching Backup’s tail as he barked again. She looked around the bed, her eyes settling on Logan’s empty side of the bed. Backup barked again, and she jumped as Logan yelled for the dog to quiet down.  
  
She pushed her hair back behind her shoulders, glancing at the night stand. Her laptop was missing.  
  
“ _Shit_ ,” she hissed, sliding out of bed and rushing out to the hallway. “Logan!” she called, moving into the living room. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of Logan there, already dressed, his eyes on the open laptop in his lap. “Logan.”  
  
Logan slowly lifted his head, focusing on Veronica. “Why do you have a file on Danny?” he asked evenly.  
  
Veronica stiffened up, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. “She’s a suspect.”  
  
“Says who?”  
  
She let out a laugh of disbelief at the sharpness of his voice, taking a step towards him. “Says _me_ , I’m the detective, remember?”  
  
Logan licked his lips, shutting the laptop and placing it next to him. “I thought you said not to make this personal.”  
  
“I’m not.”  
  
He smiled slightly, not a kind smile, as he stood. “So, you adding Danny to the list of suspects has nothing to do with that fact that she used to date me?”  
  
Veronica raised her eyebrows, straightening up as he inched closer. “No. She’s a bartender at the strip club. She should’ve been the _first_ suspect on our list,” he laughed, and she shook her head. “What’s your problem, why are you so protective of her?”  
  
“She didn’t do it, Veronica,” Logan said firmly. “She’s been trying to help us, remember? We can trust her.”  
  
“I don’t trust anyone,” Veronica said icily.  
  
“Do you trust me?” he asked quietly. She didn’t respond, and he nodded slowly, glancing down at the ground. “You really don’t, huh.”  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, lowering her gaze. This definitely wasn’t how she wanted to wake up, not after the evening they had. “Sometimes, I trust you.”  
  
“You should trust me all the time, Veronica.”  
  
She was silent for a moment as tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn’t stop the shame that coursed through her then, and she didn’t know why she was feeling that way. “I can’t. I can’t trust anyone...I’m not that kind of person, Logan.”  
  
Logan’s head lifted, and he stared at Veronica hard. “You should trust me and my word.”  
  
Veronica’s head jerked up, and she blinked back the tears in her eyes as a sudden anger swelled in her. “What- so just because you think Danny’s innocent, I should, too? You think I should trust her?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Like you trust Dick?”  
  
Logan laughed slightly, his eyes narrowing. “What the hell does Dick have to do with this?”  
  
“What the hell does _Danny_ have to do with this?” she shot back, giving him a glare. “Everyone’s a suspect, Logan! I have to consider everyone, not just people who you don’t like,” she started to move past him, inhaling sharply when he grabbed her arm, yanking her back. “Logan-”  
  
“Hold on,” he moved her against the wall so she couldn’t escape, his eyes on her. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”  
  
Veronica laughed, jerking out of Logan’s grasp. “It means nothing, Logan. I’m going to go shower,” she tried to move past him, and he slammed his hand against the wall, blocking her exit. She chuckled dryly, shaking her head. “Okay, now, you’re _really_ pissing me off, Logan.”  
  
Logan didn’t budge. “Explain yourself,” he said shakily.  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes cold. “Fine. One of your friends did all of this, Logan. That’s what I meant. One of _your_ friends is doing this, and you better be prepared, because this person is going to try to hurt me.”  
  
“I _am_ prepared-”  
  
“Are you?” Veronica said, her eyebrows rising. “You don’t act like it. You’re defending Danny, even after all signs point to her being involved in some shape or form and NO, I’m not saying this because I don’t like her-”  
  
Logan licked his lips, fighting back the urge to roll his eyes. “Veronica-”  
  
“No!” she exclaimed as her heart started to race, anger filling her. “You blindly defend these people- you don’t get it, do you?” she shoved his arm aside, moving toward their bedroom. Her anger grew as she heard him following her. “All you do is give loyalty to people who haven’t earned it-”  
  
“What about you?” he snapped, right on her heels. “You can’t even trust me! Your own boyfriend! What- is Wallace on your list, too? Do you think he did this? I’m surprised he’s not on your list-”  
  
“This isn’t about me!” Veronica hissed, spinning around. “This is about you! You get all pissed because I’m suspicious of someone you barely know, yet whom you consider to be a friend- God, Logan, you trust Dick Casablancas!”  
  
“Dick is my friend!”  
  
“Oh, yeah, he’s such a good friend,” Veronica spat angrily. “He’s such a good friend that he tried to get Beaver to rape me-”  
  
Logan's eyes narrowed. “What?”  
  
She inhaled sharply as her words caught up with her, slowly panicking at the sight of Logan’s stunned face. He wasn’t supposed to find out. This wasn’t something he was ever supposed to find out about, and she blew it. “Logan, hold on-”  
  
He waved her off, his eyes on her. “No- what the fuck did you just say?”  
  
“It’s nothing-”  
  
“Like hell it’s nothing!” Logan swallowed hard, feeling a pure, rare anger surging through him, like the last time he and Veronica really fought. He blinked rapidly, grabbing her arm as if she would try to run away. “Dick tried to get Cassidy to rape you? When? At Shelly’s party?”  
  
Veronica stared at Logan's increasingly red face, and she quickly jerked out of his grasp. “Logan-” he started to laugh, and she grasped his arm, trying to get his attention. “Logan- no. Just calm down, okay? It was, like, four years ago.”  
  
He stared at Veronica hard, unable to understand how she was brushing this off, unable to understand how she hid this from him. He had partied with Dick and Beaver, hung out with them, drank with them...after they had done this?   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” he muttered, his voice shaking.  
  
She inhaled deeply, trying to force back the sob that threatened to break through. She couldn’t crumble, not here, not in front of him. “Because I didn’t know what you would do with that information.”  
  
“Does your dad know?”  
  
“No,” she met his gaze, her grip tightening on his arm. “And he’s not going to know. Do you understand me, Logan?”  
  
Logan didn’t respond, his jaw clenching as he processed the information. He yanked his arm away, his hands tightening into fists. “Did they touch you?” he asked quietly.  
  
“W-What?”  
  
“DID THEY TOUCH YOU?”  
  
She jumped at his shout, letting out a shaky breath. “Logan, just calm-”  
  
Logan shook his head, taking a step forward, then, a step back. “Did they fucking touch you, Veronica?” he asked, his voice trembling with rage.  
  
“No,” she whispered. “No. I- Duncan came in...he was the only one. I think.”  
  
He laughed coldly, shaking his head as she touched his arm gingerly. “I’m going to fucking kill them-” he muttered, pulling out of her grasp.  
  
“NO!” Veronica shook her head as Logan spun around towards the front door, grabbing his arm again. “Just let it go,” she said firmly, pulling him back. “I'm over it.”  
  
Logan spun around, fire in his eyes. “He fucking tried to rape you-”  
  
“And you used me as a salt lick!” she snapped back before throwing his arm down. “It's in the past, I don't want to remember it, just let it GO.”  
  
Logan stared at Veronica, breathing hard as she blinked back tears in front of him. He wanted to hug her and comfort her, but he knew, deep down, she would never allow it. She stood almost a foot away, her body’s tense even as she shook with unshed tears, not allowing him near her. His gaze shifted to her face, inhaling sharply at the sadness in her eyes.  
  
He nodded once, spinning on his heels and stomping toward the door.  
  
Veronica blinked, rushing after him. “Logan! Where are you going?”  
  
“Somewhere,” he muttered, picking up his car keys and flinging the door open.   
  
“What are you going to do?” she asked fearfully.  
  
Logan didn’t respond, the door slamming behind him as he walked out of the apartment.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The bell was annoying as all hell, especially after the tenth time.  
  
Dick jogged to the door, rolling his eyes as the doorbell continued to chime, now persistently. “God damn, I’m coming! You better be a hot chick!”   
  
He swung the door open, and was immediately met with a fist to his face.  
  
Dick fell to the floor, and Logan stormed in, leaning down and grabbing Dick’s blue polo shirt. Logan pulled Dick up violently, throwing him into the wall. He grabbed Dick’s shirt, slamming him against the wall. He lifted his fist, readying another punch.   
  
“Logan!” Dick exclaimed, blinking rapidly as blood dripped from his nose. “What the hell?”  
  
Logan clutched Dick’s shirt tighter, breathing hard. “You fucking hurt Veronica-” he said through gritted teeth.  
  
“W-What?”  
  
“You tried to rape her!”  
  
Dick’s eyes narrowed, and he tried to pull out of Logan’s grip. Logan slammed him against the wall again, and Dick inhaled sharply. “Is this about Shelly’s party?” Logan raised his fist, and Dick immediately held up his hands in defense. “Whoa! WHOA!”  
  
“I’m going to murder you,” Logan hissed, shoving him against the wall again. “You and that fucking pussy you call your brother-”  
  
“We didn’t touch her, dude!” Dick exclaimed, his eyes widening in panic. “Yeah, we put her in that room...dude, we left her there! We were just joking around, she was fucking slutting it up with everyone. You saw it!”  
  
Logan’s grip loosened on Dick’s shirt, just a bit. “Veronica said-”  
  
Dick held his hands up, licking his lips nervously. “Dude. I swear to God, we didn’t touch her. We were just drunk and fucking around,” he swallowed hard as Logan’s glare stayed on him. “Logan, man, we all make mistakes...we were, like, sixteen, dude. We were fucking stupid.”  
  
“ _Dick_ -”  
  
“You used her as a fucking salt lick, dude!” Dick interrupted, sighing in relief as Logan finally released him. “Logan, man, I’m not saying what we did was okay- we were just stupid that night. We all were. We can’t take it back, dude...it was a long time ago, man.”  
  
Logan ran his hands through his hair, glancing at the ceiling. “You tried to get Cassidy to rape Veronica...right after I had people lick salt off her body,” he laughed bitterly, shaking his head. “Oh my God...”  
  
Dick stared at Logan in shock as Logan crouched down, burying his face in his hands. “Logan...”  
  
Logan lifted his head, his eyes on Dick as he straightened up. “I think we’re all lucky Veronica’s such a forgiving person,” he said shakily, stumbling towards the door. “I wouldn’t fucking be.”  
  
Before Dick could respond, Logan had walked out, disappearing down the driveway.  
  
Logan drove back to the apartment complex silently, not bothering to answer his ringing cell phone. His mind raced with images of Veronica laying unconscious on that lounge chair, of Veronica stumbling around, at the thought of Dick and Cassidy near her while she was unconscious.  
  
Everything really _did_ come back to haunt you...  
  
He found himself blinking back tears, wishing things had ended up different. Wondering if things would’ve changed if they hadn’t abandoned each other after Lilly’s death.   
  
No matter. It was no use thinking about it now. Nothing could be changed, it was all set in stone. All he could do was move on, like Veronica did. He had to, even if he couldn’t understand how she managed to look him in the face without hating him every single day.  
  
Logan closed the door of his apartment slowly, glancing around the seemingly empty apartment. “Veronica?” he called softly, locking it.   
  
He moved into the living room, glancing around. The plate of cookies were still on the table, and her laptop remained on the couch where he had put it.   
  
Logan made his way to the bedroom, sighing as he spotted Veronica on the bed, already dressed and curled up in a ball. Backup lay at the foot of the bed, and Logan wondered if he was in attack mode. “Veronica.”  
  
“Did you kill him?”  
  
A laugh escaped Logan as he walked to the bed. “No...I punched him, though,” he paused, wondering if she would allow him to lay down next to her. She didn’t move, so he considered it an invitation, slowly reclining next to her.   
  
He stiffened as she turned, nuzzling close to him. His eyes closed painfully as she rested her head on his chest, unable to stop the thoughts from running through his head. He was unworthy of this woman, she cared about him even after all the crap he had done to her. She forgave him for the unforgivable, and he never loved her more than he did, then.  
  
“Did it make you feel better?” she asked quietly.  
  
“Did what?”  
  
“Punching Dick.”  
  
He smiled slightly, hesitantly resting his hand on her hip. “A little bit.”  
  
Veronica nodded, shifting as he turned on his side, facing her. She met his gaze, angry at herself as she started to tear up again. “I’m over it, Logan. Really.”  
  
Logan reached over, gently running his thumb over her cheek and catching a stray tear. “No, you’re not. And it’s okay,” he was quiet for a moment. “Veronica, baby, I’m so, _so_ sorry.”  
  
She smiled slightly, grasping his hand in hers. “Don’t worry about it,” she whispered. He nodded, blinking back tears, and she laughed faintly, kissing him softly. “Logan, don’t start crying, please.”  
  
“I’m so sorry-”  
  
“Logan,” she said with a dry chuckle. “I _can’t_ cry anymore- please, stop.”  
  
Logan shook his head, pulling her to him. He kissed her firmly, sighing when she kissed him back. He slid on top of her, the kiss intensifying as her hand slipped under his sweater. He stopped her, pressing his lips against her cheek. “I have to go after this guy now, Veronica. I really do.”  
  
“I know,” she said softly, her mouth on his neck as she tried to pull at his shirt. “But make up with me first...”  
  
“Veronica,” Logan squeezed her wrist, getting her attention. “I have to make this personal.” Something flashed in her eyes, something he couldn’t quite place, and he let out a shuddering sigh, kissing her cheek softly. “I love you so much,” he breathed. “I never, ever want to hurt you, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica closed her eyes at his words, unable to stop the tears from falling now. “Logan...”  
  
“Veronica, I promise, when this is all over,” he murmured against her skin. “We're going to go away for a little while. Just you and me. We'll go to Catalina or something,” he sniffed, pulling back to stare into her eyes. “Want to go to Puerto Rico?”  
  
She wiped at her face, a cross between a laugh and a sob escaping her lips. “I've never been...”  
  
“Good,” he said, his voice shaking. “It's beautiful. We'll go and we'll have fun. Just us.”  
  
She pulled away, clutching, then releasing, his sweater. She needed to tell him before he went off. He needed to hear it, she needed to say it. Deep down, this needed to happen. “Logan...I-I lo-”  
  
“It’s okay,” he interrupted, hugging her tightly. “I know. You don’t need to say it.”  
  
Veronica closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him firmly. They lay there for what could’ve been seconds, minutes, hours, just holding each other. Neither spoke, but as Logan’s fingers rubbed against her hip and his lips brushed over hers as a kiss slipped in here and there, Veronica was convinced that everything would be all right.   
  
She knew they were going to be just fine.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica walked out of her criminology class, a tired sigh escaping her. That test had taken a lot out of her, it was harder than usual.  
  
Then again, it was probably because she was too exhausted. Emotionally, at least.  
  
She dug through her bag as she walked down the hallway, heading for the exit. She frowned as she searched for her phone and car keys, praying silently that she didn’t drop them in the mad rush to get out of the classroom.  
  
A triumphant grin fell on her lips as she felt her car keys, and she pulled them out, continuing the search for her phone.   
  
She wondered if Jackie and Wallace were in the mood for pizza. Hopefully, they were both out of their classes for the day and were willing to entertain her while Logan helped her father repaint the office. It would be a nice break away from the case.  
  
Veronica walked out of the building, nearly slamming into a woman. “Oh- I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed, trying to catch her bag as it slid down her shoulder.  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” the woman muttered, moving around Veronica.  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply at the sight of an all-too-familiar brown bob, spinning around. Her mouth suddenly felt dry as the tiny woman walked away from her. She tilted her head, staring hard at the woman’s back. “Janelle?” she called loudly. “Janelle Paterson?”  
  
Janelle slowly turned, and there was panic in her eyes.  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched, and she shook her head as the double doors shut in her face.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica inhaled sharply, feeling her heart stop as he started to smile at her, not a normal smile. Not even a human smile. She should’ve figured it out earlier, it all made sense. It all made so much sense.

“Who the hell are you?”  
  
Veronica jerked Janelle into an empty classroom, shutting the door behind her. “Janelle. You know exactly who I am- I’ve been terrorizing your friends for the last few months. I’m investigating your friend’s death-”  
  
Janelle shook her head, pushing her short hair behind her ears. “Lindsay _wasn’t_ my friend.”  
  
“Irrelevant,” Veronica snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. ”Where the hell have you been?”  
  
A simple shrug. “I took some time off. It’s not my fault my friends withheld info.”  
  
Veronica laughed faintly, glancing at the ceiling. “Yeah, I _totally_ get the need for a _vaycay_ , a random rape would do that-”  
  
“Listen, you don’t know-”  
  
“I know _exactly_ what you’re going through,” Veronica said through gritted teeth, stabbing a finger at Janelle. “Which is exactly why I’m so damn pissed off- I’ve been working on this case forever, and you could’ve helped me.”  
  
Janelle’s eyebrows rose in slight surprise. “Wound up, much?”  
  
Veronica’s eyes shut shortly as she slowly counted to ten. “Janelle. This case is very, very personal to me. My friend was one of the victims, and I have reason to believe that I’m next,” She opened her eyes, meeting Janelle’s gaze. “I don’t know what you think you know about me. Hell, I don’t even _care_ what you think of me- I just need you to help me.”  
  
“Who _are_ you?” Janelle asked coldly.   
  
“Veronica. Veronica Mars, and, like I said, you know _exactly_ who I am.”  
  
Janelle frowned slightly. “You’re the girl who’s dating the actor, right?”  
  
“He’s not acting, anymore-” Veronica blinked rapidly, cursing herself for getting thrown off topic. “Look- what does that have to do with anything? We have to talk. Now.”  
  
Janelle crossed her arms over her chest, a frown on her lips. “Let’s talk, then.”  
  
“The night you were raped. Tell me what you remember.”  
  
A sigh escaped Janelle, and she leaned against the wall wearily. “I went out with a bunch of girls from my dorm. We partied, went to a couple of different places.”  
  
“Where?” Veronica interjected quickly.  
  
“Um...some frat party,” Janelle paused, a frown twitching on her lips as she struggled to remember. “A bar in downtown Neptune, we had our fake IDs, so that was a must. We did Club Thin, and met a bunch of hot townies there, and we that’s where we got separated. My friends said I was making out with some guy, then I disappeared-”  
  
“What did the guy look like? Did they go to the police?”  
  
“I don’t know, they never told me. No one went to the police but me,” she sighed slightly. “Then poor Amy got raped...”  
  
Veronica frowned, her lips pressing together tightly. Nothing. Janelle Paterson offered her nothing. “Janelle, did you buy your own drinks during the night? Amy said she was given a sweet drink by a stranger, right before she was raped. So was I.”  
  
Janelle shrugged. “I guess it was sweet. I only drink really girlie drinks, so I wouldn’t have known the difference.”  
  
Veronica nodded. “According to your police report, there was someone else in the room while you were being raped. Did you see this person clearly?”  
  
The girl shook her head. “No...it was all a blur. The fucker was on top of me, and the other person was near the door. I started struggling, so they knocked me out,” a sigh escaped her. “If I had just played dead, I probably would’ve gotten a better look.”  
  
“Coulda, woulda, shoulda,” Veronica said quietly. “If you knew what I was doing, why didn’t you come see me first thing?”  
  
Janelle was quiet for a moment, a flash of pain in her eyes, then. “I just want to forget this ever happened, Veronica Mars,” she sighed wearily. “Are we done, here?”  
  
“One more question,” Veronica licked her lips, stepping forward. “Lindsay Morgan-”  
  
“Lindsay Morgan _fucked_ my boyfriend,” Janelle sneered, swinging the door open. “She was a fake, two-faced little slut and I’m glad that bitch is dead-”   
  
Veronica swallowed hard, unable to stop the glare that formed on her face. “Yeah, well, Lindsay might have been a slut, but she was also someone’s daughter, Janelle-”  
  
“Whatever. If she had been a good person, she wouldn’t have died the way she did, now would she?” she stared at Veronica blankly. “Can I go?”  
  
“Y-Yeah.” Veronica stepped out of the way, allowing Janelle to rush out. She stood there for a moment, reviewing Janelle’s info, or lack of it, in her head. So far, the only thing that was revealed was that Lindsay Morgan slept around more than she had thought. This girl reminded her more and more of Lilly with each passing second.  
  
She shook her head, slipping out of the classroom. Pizza with Wallace and Jackie wasn’t even on her list of things to do at the moment. She just wanted to go home, but she had some serious Christmas shopping to do. She pulled her keys out of her jacket, attempting to push past people on her way to her car.   
  
Veronica knew she had gotten more paranoid as the months went by, and for a second, she wondered if she had been too harsh on Janelle. She could understand Janelle’s emotions more than anyone, probably, but she also didn’t understand why Janelle was so reluctant to help her, why Janelle didn’t seem to care about finding out the truth.  
  
She pulled her cell phone out of her bag, glancing down at the screen. One missed call.  
  
Veronica frowned slightly, hoping it wasn’t Logan calling to check up on her. She pressed the appropriate button to her voicemail. She leaned against the hood of her car, waiting, as the automated voice began to talk, then-  
  
“Veronica. It’s Jackie...”  
  
Veronica straightened up slightly at the sound of Jackie’s almost panicked voice.   
  
“I- I think...” Jackie laughed anxiously. “Please call me. We need to talk, okay?”  
  
Veronica swallowed hard as the message ended, and she quickly began to dial Jackie’s number, when a new message popped up. She blinked, opening it. It was a message from Jackie, sent just seconds ago, and she rushed to read it.  
  
 _I’m okay. Just need to be alone._  
  
She frowned, dialing Jackie’s number. After a moment, her voicemail picked up, and Veronica waited until the beep to respond, “Jackie, it’s Veronica, I got your messages. Just called to check up on you, you sounded pretty freaked out. Call me if you want company- don’t be alone around Christmas, okay?”  
  
Veronica hung up, shoving her phone back into her bag. She knew exactly how Jackie felt- at the worst times was when the bad hit, she couldn’t remember how many times she had attempted to call Duncan after her rape. However, this was certainly a different circumstance.  
  
“Veronica!”  
  
Veronica lifted her head, forcing a smile on her face as Amy jogged over. “Hey, Amy.”  
  
“Hey!” Amy pushed the sleeves of her red sweater up to her elbows, blowing back her dark hair, which fell in her face. “I just wanted to-”  
  
“I’m still working on the case, Amy,” Veronica said irritably, running her hand through her hair. “I’m trying really hard to catch this guy, okay?”  
  
Amy blinked in surprise, laughed slightly. “O-kay...go team! I was just trying to wish you a Merry Christmas,” her smile faded. “And, I wanted to thank you for doing this for me,” she reached into her purse, pulling out a small, wrapped box and handing it to Veronica, “And to give you this,”  
  
Veronica’s gaze softened as she stared at the box, suddenly feeling guilty. “Amy, I-”  
  
“It’s okay, I know the holidays are stressful,” Amy said quickly, fingering the silver charm bracelet on her wrist. “I have one myself and I thought I would- solidarity, or sisterhood without the traveling pants or something,” she shrugged, giving her a short wave. “Happy holidays,” she forced a smile on her face before making a haste exit.  
  
“Amy!” Veronica called after the girl, sighing in disappointment when Amy didn’t acknowledge her, disappearing into the crowd. She glanced down at the box, her lips pressing together tightly as she unwrapped the gift. She opened the box, another sigh escaping her when she saw the present.  
  
It was a simple charm bracelet, an exact replica of the one Amy wore, with a single charm on it. A heart.   
  
Veronica ran her fingers over the charm, spotting engraving on it. She picked it up, her jaw clenching as she read the one word carved on the silver, and she almost kicked herself for tearing up at the sight of it.   
  
_Survivor_.  
  
She yanked the bracelet from its place on the box, fastening it on her wrist with shaking fingers. After a long moment of staring at it, she plucked her phone from her bag, dialing Amy’s number. The call immediately went to voicemail, so Veronica assumed she was in class.  
  
After the greeting was done and the beep chimed, Veronica shook her head, opening her door and climbing inside. “Amy...” she trailed off, unsure of what to say, then. An apology wasn’t going to work, then, and an explanation wouldn’t change a thing. Finally, she settled on “Thank you,” before hanging up.  
  
Veronica swallowed hard, starting her car. Her eyes fell on the simple charm bracelet, and she knew then that, like Lilly’s necklace, this was going to be something she never took off. Ever.  
  
* * * *  
  
The front door opened, and Logan slid in, carrying several bags of professionally-wrapped gifts. He glanced down at Veronica, sitting on the floor and still in her pajamas at one in the afternoon, and sighed. She looked just like a child, sitting in front of the Christmas tree with one of his gifts in her hands, and he would’ve thought it cute if he weren’t in such a crappy mood.   
  
She was caught mid-shake, and quickly dropped the box, giving him the most innocent smile she could manage. “Merry Christmas Eve!”  
  
“Hey,” he mumbled, setting down the gifts in front of the tree, and Veronica nearly snatched them up, setting aside the ones that weren’t for her. “Did you just get up?”  
  
Veronica grinned, adjusting the presents underneath the Christmas tree. “Excuse me, I got _seriously_ laid last night. I think I’ve earned some late sleeping, thank you very much-” Her smile faded as she spotted Logan’s troubled expression. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Logan shook his head, glancing down at his phone. “Have you talked to Jackie recently?”  
  
She nodded, picking up a box with her name on it. She shook the box, listening carefully, before determining the gift as shoes of some kind. “Yeah, she left me a voicemail last week. Why?”  
  
“She’s not returning my calls,” he frowned slightly as his brow furrowed in thought. “You don’t think that’s odd?”  
  
“No, she said she needed some time alone,” she said quietly. “It’s been a hard year for her, Logan.”  
  
“I know,” Logan said quickly, moving towards the bedroom. “It’s been a hard year for all of us, Veronica."  
  
Veronica watched him walk down the hall, frowning. “Where are you going?” she called.  
  
“I’ll be right back!”  
  
Veronica glanced down at the gifts, eying one wrapped in pink paper with white dogs on it. _Definitely_ one of her gifts.   
  
Logan moved into the bedroom, making his way to the dresser. He glanced over his shoulder at the hallway. Veronica still sat on the floor, her back to him as she continued her investigation of her gifts. A smile played on his lips at the sight, his mood elevated slightly as worries of Jackie’s well-being were quelled for the time being.  
  
He glanced once more at Veronica before pulling a small, velvet box out of his jacket pocket. He fingered the black velvet, trying to ignore the racing of his heart as he opened up the box. It was your basic, everyday diamond ring, with a platinum band. Remarkably simple, with a round diamond.   
  
Not at all intimidating.   
  
Sure, it was an impulsive buy, but it was also one he had thought about for a while. Veronica had thought he was joking all those other times, but maybe it was because he didn’t have the proof to go with it. She said they weren’t the marrying kind, but he could at least try to prove her wrong. He could make an honest, happy woman out of her, if she would let him.  
  
Logan nodded, shutting the box. It was just a gift, only a question. If everything went well for them, he would ask her at midnight. He tried to tell himself that it was just a question. If she said no, then it was no big deal. It didn’t change a thing. They were only twenty, after all. He also should’ve gotten Keith’s blessing, but it wasn’t something to think about at the moment.  
  
He slipped the box into the dresser, pushing it underneath his socks, somewhere Veronica never looked.  
  
“Are you hiding something from me?”  
  
Logan jumped, spinning around. Veronica was still in the living room, her back to him. “What?”  
  
She turned her head, a grin on her lips. “Are you hiding a gift from me?”  
  
He returned the smile, moving back into the living room. “Maybe, possibly...” he trailed off, shrugging as he took a seat beside her. “Probably not.”  
  
Veronica nodded, glancing at him. “I figured. As long as you’re not giving me the ol’ hole in a box trick, I’ll accept any surprises.”  
  
Logan snatched the box she was shaking out of her hands, setting it down. “Damn. There goes the big reveal-” Veronica picked up the box again, and he grabbed it back, putting it behind the tree. “It’s recordable CDs! Good God, woman, get away from the presents!”  
  
She grinned, grabbing the sides of Logan’s face and kissing him firmly. “I just get so excited! It’s my favorite holiday,”  
  
“I know,” he murmured, allowing her to kiss him again. “Are we happy?”  
  
Veronica laughed slightly, running her hands over his shoulders. “Random?” He shrugged, and she mimicked him. “I like to think we are.”  
  
He nodded, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. “Veronica, I love you so much,” he whispered.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“No, I really need to tell you,” he said quickly. “You’re...you’re the one for me, okay?”  
  
She glanced down at her lap, feeling her face begin to heat up. “Logan...”  
  
“I just wanted you to know.”  
  
Veronica lifted her head, giving Logan a smile. “I should go shower. And get dressed,” she continued to flush under his gaze, so she playfully pushed his face away with her hand. “Stop it. Go make yourself useful and feed Backup.”  
  
Logan grabbed Veronica’s hand as she started to stand, pulling her back down again. “Hold on,” he said quietly, moving his arms to her waist as he pulled her on his lap. “Just sit here with me for a bit.”  
  
She smiled, leaning over and pressing the switch that turned on the Christmas lights. “There,” she said proudly, her grin growing as Logan pressed his lips against her shoulder. She leaned back against his chest, loving how perfectly she fit in his arms. She twisted her body so he could stretch his legs out, then wrapped her arm around his waist. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”  
  
“You’re beautiful,” he said softly as he tilted Veronica’s face toward his. He kissed her gently, sighing as her fingers ran down the side of his face. “I love you,” he whispered, turning as he started to lower her to the carpet.  
  
“Logan, hold on,” Veronica said breathlessly as he began to kiss her neck. “I haven’t even showered today-”  
  
“I don’t care...”  
  
She laughed slightly. “I _do_!” her hands pressed against his chest as she tried to gather herself on her elbows. “We have to go over to dad’s soon, Logan.”  
  
Logan sighed, resting his forehead against hers. “You’re really intent on cock-blocking me, aren’t you?” he smiled as she chuckled. He frowned slightly as his thoughts suddenly went back to Jackie. “Are you sure Jackie’s all right?”  
  
Veronica shrugged. “She just needs time, Logan. Give her space.”  
  
He nodded, sitting up and pulling Veronica on his lap. “This case is going to kill me, Veronica,” he murmured against her neck, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist.   
  
“You can’t let it,” she whispered, rubbing his back soothingly. “You really can’t, Logan. Trust me.”  
  
He nodded again, a sigh escaping him. “We’ve got nothing. It’s someone we know, but we’ve got nothing. This guy’s coming after you, but we don’t even know for sure...and Jackie? She’s just so random, it’s like the guy just freaking picked one of your friends-”  
  
Veronica stopped rubbing his back abruptly, and she could’ve sworn the little lightbulb was lighting up above her head. “Logan, wait.”  
  
Logan lifted his head, staring at Veronica hard. “What.”  
  
She swallowed hard, cursing herself at that moment. It was definitely something she should’ve brought up earlier, but with all the chaos that was happening, it had completely slipped her mind. “Jackie wasn’t the only one,” she said quietly as Logan’s gaze darkened. “At the club, back when Duncan and Meg visited, I think I was drugged,” she quickly continued when Logan’s jaw clenched. “Gia handed me her drink, and I think the rapist might have been wanting to drug her.”  
  
“Is that the night you were acting weird?” he asked softly.   
  
Veronica nodded. “We have to find out who gave her that drink.”  
  
Logan slid Veronica off his lap, swiftly climbing to his feet. That was it, they were so much closer to figuring this out than they had thought. It was all about finding out who tried to drug Gia. “I’m going,” he said gruffly.  
  
“What?” Veronica blinked rapidly as Logan headed for the door. Hopefully, he wasn’t going to punch Dick out again. “What? Where are you going, Logan?”  
  
“To find Gia,” he grabbed his car keys. “We have to have a little talk.”  
  
Veronica climbed to her feet quickly. “Let me come-”  
  
He pointed at her, shaking his head. “No, stay here. Lock the door behind me,” Veronica started to protest, and he quickly cut her off. “Veronica, I’m scared enough as it is. Just stay here and lock the door behind me,” he swung the door open. “I’ll be back soon- just promise me you’re going to stay put.”  
  
She slowly nodded, knowing then that he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. “I promise.”   
  
Logan stared at her hard, opening his mouth to speak. Then, he seemed to rethink it, slipping out the door. “Lock the door behind me,” he said softly.   
  
Veronica moved to the front door, locking it as Logan disappeared down the stairs. A moment later, she heard his engine started, and seconds later, the XTerra was out of sight.  
  
She glanced at the tree, the bright, multi-colored lights flashing, and a weary sigh escaped her. She shook her head, walking towards the bathroom, just because she knew it was better than standing around and worrying about things she couldn’t stop.  
  
As long as Logan got home before dark, she would be fine.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica dodged Backup as she moved out of the bathroom, trying to keep her mind on the music playing from the living room, rather than on the thought that Logan would be in danger. He had been gone for a couple of hours already, and the sun was already setting. It made her nervous. The dream with Lilly had stuck with her, and she couldn’t shove back the thought that something bad was going to go down.  
  
She slipped on a tank top, humming along with the song that played as she put on her jeans. She made her way to the closet, glancing inside for the navy hoodie she had just bought the week before. An annoyed sigh escaped her as she pushed hangers aside in an attempt to find the sweater.   
  
Finally, she gave up, picking up a pink sweater and slipping it on. She glanced around the bedroom, her brow furrowing as she thought about the hoodie. “Where are you, sucker?” she muttered, her eyes panning the room.  
  
Veronica frowned, moving over to the large dresser by the closet. She opened up a drawer, glancing inside. Her tongue clicked on the roof of her mouth as she pushed aside Logan’s things, wondering if she placed it in there by accident when she did the laundry.  
  
Something hard knocked against her hand, and she froze, her eyes narrowing as she picked up the small, black box. Her breath hitched at the sight of it, and she swallowed hard, holding it tightly in her hand. It couldn’t be what she thought it was. It just couldn’t, not after the conversation they had in the car during their trip to Duncan’s place.  
  
She opened the box, gasping at the sight of the ring, and it dropped out of her hands, clattering to the floor. Another gasp escaped her, and she scrambled to pick the box up, slamming it shut and shoving it back underneath the pile of socks.   
  
Veronica slammed the drawer shut with shaking hands, turning her back on the dresser. “Oh, my God,” she whispered, cringing unconsciously. “Oh my God-”  
  
Her phone chirped loudly, and she jumped, staring at it. She cursed silently as she walked to the phone, hoping she could keep her voice even enough. She glanced at the screen, sighing in relief when she saw her father’s number. “Hello?”  
  
“Hey, honey, does fruitcake sound-” Keith was quiet for a moment. “You okay?”  
  
Veronica laughed slightly. “Yeah, perfectly fine. Why?”  
  
“You sound nervous.”  
  
She shook her head, inhaling sharply. “Logan’s...Logan’s been out for a while. I’m getting a bit edgy- we’re still coming over, don’t worry.”  
  
“Honey, if you’re scared, I can come over. I’m just at the store-”  
  
“Dad,” Veronica interjected, forcing a tight smile on her face, as if he could see her. “I’m _fine_. Don’t worry about me.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes! Dad, I’m a big girl. I have Backup,” she glanced at the dog, who sat on the bed, staring at her expectantly. “A lazy dog, but one nonetheless-”  
  
There was a sharp knock at the door, and she lifted her head, glancing down the hallway. “Dad, I’ll call you back, someone’s at the door.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan didn’t know why he stopped at the Wildcat in the middle of his search for Gia Goodman. Actually, he did. There were still three rape victims still working at the club, and they had all told him the same thing- they didn’t know who gave them the drugged drinks.   
  
It was worth a shot.  
  
What he didn’t understand was why exactly he decided to visit the bar, instead of just rushing out of the club before security was sent on him. However, when Danny spun around and stared at him, shocked, he knew why. Deep down, he knew why. He had to prove Danny innocent. “Merry Christmas,” he murmured.  
  
Danny quickly recovered from her shock, glancing down at the counter as she wiped the surface down with a rag. “It’s Christmas Eve, asshole.”  
  
Logan glanced at her, a weary sigh escaping him. She was going to make this harder for him, obviously. “Danny, just humor me a little bit, okay?”  
  
She shot him a glare, her cleaning halted. “Give me one good reason.”  
  
He forced a tight, cold smile on his face, resting his elbows on the counter and leaning over. “Okay, well, Veronica’s got you as her number one suspect in this rape case, so I _personally_ think you should start talking and prove her wrong.”  
  
Danny’s mouth twitched as she considered the options, then nodded. “Hurry up,” she said shortly, throwing the rag aside. “And make it quick before I get Tiny.”  
  
“Hey, I know I did you wrong, okay?” Logan said sharply before he could stop himself. “I said I was sorry. Can we at least try to be civil? We were pretty good friends, once upon a time.”  
  
Danny’s eyes softened then, and she nodded quickly. “Yeah. Go ahead.”  
  
Logan nodded, slowly relaxing as he glanced down at the counter, his finger running over the surface absently. “My friends...how many of them are frequent guests here?”  
  
“God, Logan, I don’t know,” Danny sighed. “A lot of people come here.”  
  
He shrugged. “How many are regulars?”  
  
She met his gaze, leaning over. “Let’s put it this way- a lot of fucking townies come here.”  
  
Logan chewed on the inside of his cheek, thinking about what they knew about the rapist. His eyes lit up as he remembered Veronica’s current information. “How many sweet drinks do you sell? Those girlie drinks?”  
  
She laughed slightly. “A _lot_!” she waved around the bar casually. “Come on, Logan. All those guys are trying to impress my girls. If you’re still on this case, you’re asking the wrong questions, my friend.”  
  
He gazed at her, a smile perking on his lips at the sight of her, relaxed, in his presence. She returned the smile, and he quickly looked down. “What are the right questions?” he asked quietly.   
  
“Why hasn’t this guy been caught?” she shrugged slightly. “Is he that good, or is everyone missing the obvious clues?”  
  
He stared at her hard, trying to figure out where she came up with a question like that. Finally, he nodded. “Okay, thanks. Merry Christmas, Danny,” he said softly, turning to leave.  
  
Danny straightened up, blinking rapidly. “Logan!” she called.  
  
Logan turned, slightly. “Yeah?”  
  
“What’s the rush?” she asked quickly, fidgeting slightly. “It’s been a while. Have a drink with me.”  
  
He shook his head. “I can’t, Danny- I really have to get something done.”  
  
“Logan, it’ll take five minutes.”  
  
“Danny-”  
  
“Listen,” Danny interrupted. “I’m sure Princess Veronica will be fine. Have a drink with me. Five minutes won’t kill you.”  
  
Logan paused, rubbing his lips together. He glanced at Danny, who pressed her hands together in front of her chest in a silent plea. Finally, he nodded, making his way back to the bar. “Fine. One drink, five minutes,” he said firmly. “Nothing strong.”  
  
She smiled slightly, revealing a clean glass as Logan pulled his cell phone from his jacket. “You got it.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica made her way to the front door, her thumb running over the smoothness of her taser. She kept the taser behind her back, flipping it on. It was dark, already, and she wasn’t taking any chances. Backup was right behind her, staring at the door intently.   
  
“Who is it?” she called.  
  
“Ronnie, open up!”  
  
She opened the door, rolling her eyes at the sight of Dick. “Dick,” she muttered, turning off the taser. “What do you want? Have you seen Logan?”  
  
Dick glanced around, offering her a small smile. “Yeah, Merry Christmas to you, too. Logan wanted me to pick you up.”  
  
She frowned slightly. “Huh?”  
  
He shrugged, glancing at Backup as the dog began to bark. “He’s at the Wildcat. He said he was running late, and he got nervous. Told me to come get you, to ease his mind.”  
  
“What about my dad?” she asked, yanking Backup back by the collar.  
  
He grinned, confused. “What _about_ your dad?”  
  
“Nevermind,” Veronica sighed, stepping aside and allowing Dick to come inside. “Hold on, let me get my coat-” Backup continued to bark, and she frowned. “What’s wrong with you, boy?”   
  
Dick glanced around the apartment, forcing a tight smile on his face. “Yeah, you sure cleaned this place up...”  
  
“Shut up,” she grabbed Backup's collar as the dog continued to bark, dragging him to the bathroom. “You know the rule, buddy. I leave, you go in there,” she said quietly, urging him into the bathroom. She shut the door before walking back to the living room. “Where is he? Why did he send you?”  
  
“Logan?” Dick asked, and Veronica nodded. “I told you, he’s at the Wildcat. Questioning some strippers or something,” he grinned at the look of suspicion on Veronica’s face. “Ronnie, I know we’re supposed to hate each other or whatever, but Logan _trusts_ me. He told me to take you to my house. He's really paranoid now.”  
  
Veronica nodded, walking down the hallway. It would be like Logan to send Dick of all people to pick her up, he probably didn’t know her father was only ten minutes away. “Let me get my stuff.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan glanced around the Goodman home from his place on the white couch, wiping at his eyes wearily. Whatever Danny had given him, it was certainly stronger than he had thought. For a moment, he wondered if she had drugged him, then quickly rid the theory from his mind. He had seen her mix the drink with his own eyes- she just gave him too much vodka, that was it.   
  
Woody Goodman had engaged him in a very animated story about bettering Neptune’s schools, and he had listened as well as he could, even as Gia’s little brother stared at him warily from across the living room.  
  
After ten minutes of this, Logan had insisted that Woody get Gia, immediately. Enough was enough.  
  
Gia grinned brightly as she walked into the living room, giving Logan a slight wave. “My dad said you were drunk!” she said loudly.  
  
“No...just tired,” Logan forced a smile on his face, standing. “Merry Christmas, Gia.”  
  
“Happy holidays, Logan!” she took a seat on the edge of the couch, staring at him expectantly. “This is such a surprise- you want to bake cookies with us? You can totally have the snowmen.”  
  
He blinked rapidly, thrown off by the change in conversation. “No. No, Gia, I just need to ask you something.”  
  
She frowned slightly. “This isn’t going to be a bummer, is it? Any time someone says they need to talk to me, it’s always sad-”  
  
“ _Gia_.”  
  
She rolled her eyes. “Fine. Hit me.”  
  
“Don’t tempt me,” he muttered, facing her. “Listen, I know this was a long time ago, but if you could remember anything, it would help me out so much,” she gazed at him, waiting, and he nodded, continuing. “Okay. Remember that night we all were at Club Thin, when Duncan and Meg were there?”  
  
Gia gasped, waving her hands in front of her chest. “Oh my God! Wasn’t that totally fun? We had a blast! Do you guys want to do it again?”  
  
“ _No_. Listen-”  
  
“Logan, we should all totally hang, again. My dad says you guys are a great influence on me, because I get to be more outgoing and you and Veronica are so open, it’s a good idea to-”  
  
Logan stared at Gia hard. “Gia. Focus. Do you buy your own drinks at the club?”  
  
“God, no. I never, ever buy my own drinks, my mom said, as a lady, I should always let the guy-”  
  
He blinked, trying to keep from going off on her. “Gia. _Focus_.” Her mouth clamped shut, and he continued. “This is really important, and it concerns you, so pay attention. While we were at the club, you shared one of your drinks with Veronica, remember?”  
  
She frowned slightly. “Vaguely...”  
  
He nodded. “Okay, that’s good enough. Who gave you the drink at Club Thin? The one you gave to Veronica,” he paused. “The one that tasted like candy.”  
  
Gia sighed loudly, glancing at the ceiling. “God, I don't remember, Logan. It was ages ago-”  
  
“Gia, please. I need to know- someone had to have been buying you drinks, you said you never buy drinks. Who was buying you drinks all night?”  
  
“Dick.”  
  
Logan blinked rapidly at the reveal of this information, his eyes on Gia as his heart dropped. Chills ran down his spine, and he suddenly felt dizzy. “W-What? Are you sure?”  
  
She nodded quickly. “Uh huh, Dick was buying me drinks all night- he’s so cool. He’s always buying the girls drinks. That night Jackie was...” she trailed off, frowning. “That night, he was buying her all these expensive drinks.”  
  
“Oh my God,” Logan muttered, his shoulders slouching. After all this time, the thought had been in the back of his head, but he never, ever thought it would be true. Not even after Veronica told him what Dick had done, he never thought... “I have to go,” he mumbled, stumbling for the door.  
  
Gia stood, frowning in confusion. “Are you sure you don’t want some cookies?” she called.  
  
Logan ignored her, rushing out of the house and straight for his car. He tugged his keys out of his jacket, nearly ripping the door open as he threw himself inside. He started the car with shaking hands, inhaling sharply as he picked up his phone, dialing Veronica’s cell phone.  
  
He backed out of the Goodman’s driveway, taking off down the street. “Veronica, pick up,” he said, his voice trembling as the phone started to ring. “Pick up, baby-”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dick glanced around the apartment, his eyes on the stereo system on a shelf against the wall. The annoying Christmas music continued to play in the apartment, and he moved over to the stereo, raising the volume. The music was blaring now, and he nodded, making his way over to the Christmas tree.  
  
He stared at the blinking tree, at the small bundle of presents underneath it. He picked one up, a small, rectangular package. “For Veronica...love always and forever, Logan,” he read loudly. He snorted, throwing the present down. “That's so gay.”  
  
Veronica forced a smile as she walked back into the living room. She threw her phone and jacket on the couch before walking over to the tree, bending down and rearranging the gift. “And that's _why_ you don't have a girlfriend, Dick,” she said primly.  
  
“I have a girlfriend,” he protested.  
  
“Oh, I’m sure-” Veronica glanced up as her phone started to ring, and she started towards it.  
  
“Hey, Veronica?”  
  
She stopped, turning to face Dick. “Yeah?”  
  
He shoved his hands in his pockets, frowning. “How’s Logan really doing?”  
  
Veronica laughed, picking up her jacket as the phone chimed, telling her she had a new voicemail. “Logan says he's fine, but I think he's lying because he doesn't want to upset me around Christmas. He's a good actor when he wants to be.”  
  
Dick nodded slowly, watching as Veronica slipped on her jacket. “You know who else is a great actor?” he licked his lips, watching Veronica carefully. “Me.”  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes, glancing at him. “What are you talking about, Dick?”  
  
He shrugged. “Gee, I don't _know_ , Ronnie...”  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, feeling her heart stop as Dick started to smile at her, not a normal smile. Not even a human smile. She should’ve figured it out earlier, it all made sense. It all made so much sense. “Dick...”  
  
“Deep down, I think Logan knew,” Dick said quietly, inching towards Veronica. He chuckled faintly. “You know who knew?” the smile faded. “Jackie. Jackie, she figured it out.”  
  
She blinked rapidly, frozen with shock. Jackie. That’s what Jackie was calling about. Where was Jackie? She needed to find Jackie, needed to find Logan, needed to find her father...she needed to get out of there, she needed to get out, she needed to go...   
  
“You raped those girls...Jackie.” He stared at her, a smile on his lips, and she laughed in disbelief. “You killed that stripper. You tried to rape Gia- you couldn’t have...you-”  
  
Dick grinned proudly, but the smile was still cold. “Who knew acting dumb would get you this far in life?”  
  
Veronica exhaled sharply, her eyes on Dick, still smiling across from her. She needed to stay calm, even as her heart raced and she felt dizzy. She needed to stay calm- she didn’t answer her phone, and whether it was Logan or her father, they were going to rush over there. She was sure of it. “Shit...” she muttered.  
  
“You got that right, baby.”  
  
Dick grinned at Veronica, and she smiled back, nodding to herself. Then, abruptly, she took off toward the door, and Dick was right behind her, knocking her to the ground. She kicked out, connecting with his stomach and he fell off her.   
  
She managed to gather herself on her hands and knees, crawling for the door, and Dick grabbed her ankle, pulling and bringing her crashing to the floor. Her head slammed against the floor, and she cried out in pain, her nails digging into the carpet as he dragged her away from her exit.   
  
He climbed on top of Veronica, trying to pin her down and she fought back, fists and nails and knees, trying to get him off her. She managed to scratch his face, and he punched her hard, his knuckles connecting with the side of her head. She cried out, blinking back the spots in her eyes as he tried to hold her down.  
  
“HELP!” Veronica screamed, but she was drowned out by the soaring bridge of “I’ll Be Home for Christmas,” and Backup kept barking from inside the bathroom.  
  
She tried to scream again and Dick covered her mouth, attempting to pull her to her feet. Her back arched as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, and he clutched her hair, bringing her head up and slamming it into the floor.  
  
Veronica let out a sharp cry of pain, but she still fought back, weaker this time. Her hands batted at his shoulders, pushed at his chest, and he shoved her hands out of the way. She inhaled sharply, blinking back the tears of pain in her eyes as she opened her mouth to scream again.  
  
Dick’s eyes darkened dramatically as he tugged on Veronica’s hair, nearly pulling strands out. He bashed her head once again against the ground and she crumbled, her eyes slowly closing as she fell unconscious, the world around her going black.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m going to fucking kill him, so you need to call the police, okay? You need to call them because there’s going to be a mess."

**_Now..._**  
  
“Okay, here’s the thing,”  
  
Veronica’s eyes slowly fluttered open, then closed again. She could hear Dick talking somewhere next to her, and she felt like her ears were plugged up. Her head hit something, and she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut tight. She kept moving, her body jerking around, and it took her a moment to realize she was in a moving vehicle.  
  
She let out a shuddering sigh, hoping it was all just a really horrible nightmare.  
  
Of course, it wasn’t. It all came rushing back, the attack at the apartment, the realization that Dick Casablancas was as close to a sociopath as one could get, the fact that Jackie was quite possibly dead, and, the absolute kicker- Logan was going to come home, and she would be missing. He wasn’t going to know where to find her.  
  
“I didn’t want it to go down like this, Ronnie. Really, I didn’t...”  
  
She let out a soft groan, frowning slightly. He was still talking. Her seatbelt was in place, and her head rested against the cold window. Her arm and head hurt badly.  
  
Veronica wondered just how she was going to get out of this. She cursed herself for opening up the door to begin with, for trusting Dick when she should’ve had Backup go for his throat. Maybe she wanted to believe Dick wasn’t capable of it, wasn’t capable of any of it, but she was wrong. She was dead wrong, and she was terrified.  
  
“I was willing to let it go but Jackie...that bitch had to open her mouth and I knew you weren’t going to let any of it slide,” he sighed deeply. “I was just having some fun. It was a game and Jackie had to fuck it up.”  
  
Veronica shifted painfully, gasping at the sharp pain that shot down her arm. She opened her eyes, then shut them as a passing car’s headlights shone directly in her eyes.   
  
“I have nothing to lose, Veronica. I can take care of you and Jackie. But it _really_ didn’t have to end like this.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes opened, and the dashboard in front of her tilted and swirled as her head pounded. “You raped Jackie-” she choked, trying to look at Dick.  
  
“You’re awake!” Dick grinned at Veronica, raising his eyebrows. “Good, I thought I was just talking to myself.”  
  
“You- you raped Jackie...”  
  
He shook his head slowly, turning towards the row of houses leading to the Casablancas estate. “I just wanted to give her a go.”  
  
She chuckled weakly at his casual response, her eyes falling on her wrists, which were bound tightly on her lap. Of course. She tried to determine how bad she would be injured if she attempted to jump out of the vehicle with her hands bound, before deciding it couldn’t be any worse than being raped and killed by her boyfriend’s psycho friend.  
  
Her eyes drifted to Dick, and, of course, he was watching her steadily. Even if she tried to escape, the odds were great that he would just slam her head against the window, and she had enough head wounds for a lifetime.   
  
“She actually liked you, Dick,” she said quietly. “She liked you and you did this-”  
  
“Come on!” he exclaimed loudly. “Jackie was such a cock tease, Ronnie- always flirting and wearing those tight outfits...she was begging for it.”  
  
“Jackie wasn’t _begging_ for anything. You drugged and raped her,” Veronica said, trying to keep her voice firm. Firm, but neutral. The last thing she needed was to be stuck in a moving car with a pissed off Dick Casablancas. “You raped her and left her there.”  
  
Dick laughed slightly, shaking his head. “Whatever. Logan's a pussy for not hitting that.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes shut as a sharp ache ran down her arm, and she let out a shuddering sigh. “Logan...Logan would’ve treated her right. You...you didn’t even try- you just _drugged_ her-”  
  
Dick smirked slightly, pulling in the Casablancas’ driveway. “It wouldn’t have been the first time, Ronnie,” she stared at him, confused, and he sighed, glancing at the ceiling of the car. “Wow, Logan really didn’t remember, huh?” Veronica was silent, and he smirked. “Remember that night you went totally psycho with the beer bottles?”  
  
  
 ** _Then..._**  
  
Dick looked up as Logan stomped back into the party, a scowl on his face. Dick laughed when Logan finally reached their group in the kitchen, lifting his arms up. “Logan! What happened!”  
  
“She’s fucking nuts,” Logan muttered before accepting the drink Dick passed over to him.   
  
“Who?”  
  
“Veronica!” Logan glanced over the mess of beer bottles on the floor before shifting his gaze to Jackie, who was busy trying not to look at him. She looked mildly embarrassed- Hurricane Veronica must’ve sobered her up just enough. “Hey.”  
  
Jackie’s eyes lifted, and she forced a faint smile on her face. “Hey, yourself.”  
  
Logan shrugged slightly. “She’s _really_ mad.”  
  
“No kidding,” Jackie said with a faint laugh. “I freaking made out with her boyfriend-”  
  
“I’m _not_ her boyfriend,” Logan interrupted miserably, sighing as he remembered the argument he and Veronica had outside of Dick’s party. “Duncan is, remember? I’m the _Secret Lover_.”  
  
Jackie gave Logan a knowing look before sighing. “Same difference, Logan.”  
  
He grinned tightly, running a hand through his hair before downing his drink. “Don’t worry about it. She’ll cool down, and I’ll talk to her then. We didn’t do anything wrong, Jackie.”  
  
Dick glanced at the two, who continued to stare at each other. He didn’t know what Logan was waiting for- Veronica was frigid enough, Jackie was just what he needed. “So,” he said loudly as he fixed Logan another drink. “Are you guys gonna...you know?”  
  
Logan snorted, grabbing the cup before Dick finished pouring the liquor in. “Dude, I just want to have a good time-”  
  
“With us! Of course! Fuck Veronica Mars!” Dick interrupted, pulling out another cup.   
  
A frown played on Logan’s lips, and he shrugged. “Yeah. Fuck Veronica Mars,” he muttered, downing the drink and slamming the cup down.  
  
“That’s the spirit, bro!” Dick glanced up, watching Logan and Jackie, who were currently ignoring him. They were side by side, their heads bowed and close together, their foreheads almost touching as they talked.   
  
Dick reached into his pocket, his eyes still on the two, pulling out a small, green vial. He dipped the contents into the blue cup, before pouring a bit more vodka on top. “Hey, Jackie!” he called, getting her attention. He raised the blue cup, leaning over the counter. “Drink up, baby.”  
  
Jackie grinned, taking the cup out of Dick’s hand. She glanced into it, her eyebrows rising. “Thanks, Dick. I think I really need this right now.”  
  
Logan’s gaze shifted from Jackie, to Dick. “Hello? I just got attacked by my ex- where’s my drink?”  
  
She smiled sweetly at Logan. “Don’t be jealous, Dick loves me.”  
  
Dick nodded quickly. “Yep, I love her, man.”  
  
Jackie smirked, raising her glass in Dick’s direction. “Thank you!”  
  
Dick smiled back, readying another drink for Logan. “No problem- anything for Jackie Cook. We’re gonna party tonight!”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dick dumped Jackie's body on the bed in the guest bedroom, laughing as she groaned, but barely moved. He brushed a strand of hair from her forehead, frowning when she didn’t stir. “This isn't gonna be funny unless you wake up, Jack...”   
  
“Dick!” Cassidy poked his head into the room, frowning as he turned on the lights. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Shut the lights off, dude!” Dick snapped, and Cassidy quickly did so. “I’m just having some fun, so shut the hell up.”  
  
Cassidy moved into the room, barely glancing at Casey, who was right behind him, Logan leaning on his shoulder. He blinked, focusing his attention on Logan, who didn’t look so well. Logan was pale, slight perspiration on his forehead, and Cassidy had to admit it was a bit alarming. “Logan-”  
  
Logan coughed harshly, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. He stumbled forward, and Casey quickly tightened his hold, while Cassidy lunged forward, his hand pressed against Logan’s chest. “I’m fine,” Logan snapped, although he made no effort to move away from Cassidy and Casey’s grips. “Listen, _listen_ \- Jackie’s sick-”  
  
At the sound of Jackie’s name, Cassidy turned toward the bed, his eyes on the girl, still unconscious. “Dick- she’s not moving,” he said shakily.  
  
Dick held his hand over Jackie’s nose, shrugging. “She’s breathing, Beav. She’s fine,” he lifted Jackie’s limp arm by her wrist, before letting it drop back on the mattress. “Just really _easy_ ,” he lifted his head, grinning at Logan, who continued to stumble over his feet as Casey dragged him in. “Logan! What’s up, man?”  
  
“I don’t feel good,” Logan slurred, falling on his knees in front of the bed and nearly taking Casey out with him. “I-I have to call Veron...”  
  
“No-” Dick moved towards Logan, snatching the cell phone from his hand and setting it on the night stand. “Dude, fuck Veronica. Let’s have some fun.”  
  
Logan shook his head, his forehead falling on the mattress. “Jackie’s really sick-” he groaned.  
  
“She’s fine!” Dick protested, kneeling down beside Logan. “You’re fine, too, don’t worry about it, man.”  
  
Cassidy’s frown grew as he watched the show unfolding in front of him, his jaw clenching. “Dick, he looks really bad. Don’t be a jerk...”  
  
“Shut up, Beav,” Dick snapped. He glanced at Cassidy before helping Casey get Logan on the bed. “It’s his fault for fucking around with Veronica to begin with- I didn’t get him drunk, did I?”  
  
“Who cares? He looks freaking sick! And Jackie needs a doctor!” Cassidy exclaimed.  
  
Dick ignored him, walking around to Jackie’s side. He glanced down at her, grinning as he pulled up her shirt. “I knew Miss Cook had a slamming body!”  
  
“Man,” Casey mumbled, shaking his head as Dick made an attempt to glance at Jackie’s bra. “This isn't right, Dick.”  
  
“It's just a joke!” Dick said with a faint grin. “They shouldn't have drank so much.”  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Veronica stared at Dick, swallowing hard as he pulled into a stop in front of the estate. “I can’t believe you’re actually bragging about this,” she muttered, laughing in disbelief.   
  
There it was. Almost two years of Logan hiding that night from her, almost two years of Veronica being afraid of exactly what went on with Logan and Jackie. And, after almost two years, it was absolutely nothing. Nothing had happened, at least not between Jackie and Logan. They were drugged, and she wondered if they were the first after that night at Shelly Pomroy’s party.   
  
“You drugged them. You-” she cut herself off, letting out a shuddering sigh as she tried to keep her composure. “Why are you telling me this?”  
  
Dick shrugged, shutting the car off. “Why not? I’ve got nothing to lose, babe,” he glanced at her, sighing. “Veronica, you’re the big fucking detective- I’m pretty damn shocked you didn’t figure any of this out earlier.”  
  
Veronica ignored him, inhaling sharply as a sudden anger grew in her. “You like drugging girls? You like raping them?” she spat out, a glare on her face now. “What is it? Do you get some sick thrill out of it?”  
  
He shrugged again. “Logan got this big rush out of sex...I guess this was my calling.”  
  
She stared at him in disgust, refusing to let him see her fear. He couldn’t. He already had the upper hand, she couldn’t let him win this round, no matter what he said. “You’re sick.”  
  
  
 ** _Two years ago..._**  
  
Dick rolled his eyes as Jackie continued to chat annoyingly at him, swirling his drink around with a flick of his wrist. He had drugged her once, and it had shut her up nicely. A smaller dose would do for tonight, though. He had to see if he could get away with it a second time. “Great story, Jack.”  
  
“ _JACK-IE_!”  
  
Dick glanced up, spotting Wallace waving his arms around up over his head from across the room. “No class. Your boyfriend’s got no class.”  
  
“Yeah, well, that’s my cue,” Jackie sighed, glancing at the ceiling. “I should get back to the guys before Wallace has an aneurysm,” Dick groaned, and she smirked. “I don’t care what anyone says about you, Dick, you’re pretty awesome.”  
  
He snorted, glancing down at his cup. “Yeah, tell Madison that...”  
  
Jackie laughed, shaking her head. “You’re fighting a losing battle with that girl- I already told you,” she touched Dick’s wrist, offering him a kind smile. “See you at the after-parties, Dick.”  
  
“Hold on,” Dick grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. “Don’t just ditch me like that-” he handed her the cup of soda as Casey, Madison, and Gia approached. “Have a drink with us first.”  
  
* * * * *   
  
Jackie stumbled her way through the Presidential Suite of the Neptune Grand, making her way to Wallace, Logan, and Veronica, all by the minibar. She smiled as Wallace handed her his glass of rum and coke before fixing himself another. “Thank _yooooou_ , Wallace Fennel.”  
  
“You’re _weeelcome_ , Jackie Cook,” Wallace replied with a grin.  
  
She drank half the glass, glancing at Logan, who was busy kissing Veronica’s cheek, slow enough to make her blush behind her blonde curls. “Get a room,” Jackie said with a faint laugh, glancing at her glass.  
  
“We _have_ one,” Logan shot back just as quick, giving Jackie a grin. “Don’t be jealous.”  
  
Jackie raised her eyebrows, swaying slightly until she leaned against Wallace for support. “Jealous? _Moi_? Nuh uh,” she grinned, puckering her lips. “Look at me, I’m totally hot tonight” she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively. She blinked back the blurriness in her eyes, puckering her lips again.   
  
Logan smiled slightly, glancing from Jackie to Wallace. “She's _blitzed_ , dude...”  
  
  
 ** _Now..._**  
  
Veronica laughed, shaking her head. “You _drugged_ her at the prom. No wonder she was acting funny.”  
  
A smile fell on Dick’s face, then. A pleased, almost all-too-smug smile. “I’m so fucking shocked it took you this long to catch on, Ronnie. I guess you’re not as good of a detective as I thought you were.”  
  
“No, I just didn’t want to believe Logan was going to have yet another person let him down,” she said coldly.  
  
Dick sighed, rolling his eyes. “ _Logan_. Do you know how sick I am of hearing about Logan? Logan this, Logan that- I fucking worshiped that dude for years. I was his little cheerleader when he wanted to fuck all those girls after Lilly got knocked off, and he runs to Duncan for advice. I tried to keep him the hell away from you, and he tells me to go to hell. I had his back, and what does he do? He fucking ditches me for you. For you, the fucking _slut_. Logan’s fucking ungrateful, you know that?”  
  
He was quiet for a moment, his eyes clouding over. “We used to be good friends, Ronnie. You, Logan, and I. Then, you had to fuck it all up-”  
  
“Hardly,” Veronica snapped, her gaze lowering to her lap. Her jaw clenched, and she shook her head, trying to loosen the ropes around her wrists without catching Dick’s attention. “For some reason, Logan respected you. I always knew better.”  
  
“You _did_ , didn’t you?” Dick sneered suddenly, glaring at her. “Too bad you were too stupid to figure it all out- you wouldn’t believe all the crap I...” he trailed off with a sigh. “Logan would’ve appreciated it.”  
  
“No, he wouldn’t.”  
  
“Oh, yes, he would’ve. A couple of years ago, before you came along and pussy-whipped him, he so would’ve.”  
  
She laughed bitterly. “You’re so delusional. Logan was never a monster like you.”  
  
Dick smiled coldly. “Fuck you, Veronica. Miss High-and-Mighty. You always thought you were better than me, but I know what a fucking slut you were.”  
  
She nodded slowly, staring straight ahead. Dick was riling her up, he was trying to rile her up, and she knew why. He was trying to brag about all his exploits, all the things that he thought made him clever and smarter than everyone, and she wasn’t allowing him to. It was pissing him off.  
  
Her anger was clouding her judgment now, she knew it was, but this knowledge didn’t stop the next words from coming out of her mouth. “Go ahead. Keep talking. I’ll need to remember your confession when the police question me,” she said icily.  
  
Dick smirked, turning and facing Veronica completely. “Oh, you actually thought you were going to get out of this?” he grinned, unbuckling her seatbelt as she turned to stare at him. “Silly, silly Ronnie.”  
  
Veronica was silent, trying to stay calm. He was just talking to talk, he had to be. She refused to believe he was actually going to kill her. Yes, it was the only logical route, especially after Jackie apparently had told someone about what he did. He kept saying he had nothing to lose, he definitely could kill her- he was going away for a long, long time anyways.  
  
Somehow, she knew it was all going to end this way.  
  
Veronica stared at Dick hard, her jaw clenching. She wasn’t going to let him see how scared she was. He wasn’t going to see her cry. “Fuck you, Dick. You’re going to rot in prison-”  
  
Dick lunged forward, grabbing Veronica’s hair. She gasped loudly, her hands slamming against his chest as she struggled against him. He tried to drag her out of the car, and she gritted her teeth, slamming against the door in her attempt to move away from him.   
  
Finally, he punched her hard, and she let out a groan, slumping down in her seat. She saw spots in front of her eyes, and a slight cry escaped her as he dragged her out of the car.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan ran up the stairs leading to his apartment, cursing loudly as he tripped along the way.   
  
Twenty-two minutes. Twenty-two minutes had passed from the time he had left Gia’s house to now. Twenty-two minutes since Veronica didn’t answer her phone, and twenty-two minutes since he left a frantic voicemail and didn’t get a reply.  
  
It was safe to say that Logan Echolls was scared shitless at the moment.  
  
He nearly slammed into the door, crying out in shock as he stumbled inside. The door wasn’t locked. Veronica never left the door unlocked, and yet, now it was, and Christmas music was blaring too loudly in the small apartment.   
  
The alarm wasn’t screaming as it usually did, Logan noticed as he straightened up. The lights in the living room and bedroom were still on, as were the Christmas lights. Backup was barking harshly somewhere in the apartment, and it took a slam for Logan to realize that the dog was in the bathroom, struggling to get out.   
  
Something was terribly wrong.  
  
He glanced around the living room in horror, observing the damage. There were presents scattered about, and a couch cushion was laying haphazardly on the carpet, as if someone had fell or made a grab at it. His eyes fell on the floor, just in front of the door, and he saw it. Blood. It had to be blood.   
  
Logan let out a shuddering sigh, the worst already racing through his mind as he stared at the stain. Maybe he just hit her, maybe he just hit her and that was the blood. He wouldn’t be stupid enough to murder her in her own apartment, then dispose of the body. No- there would be too many witnesses-  
  
He jumped as Backup slammed against the bathroom door once more. He rushed down the hallway, turning the knob. “Relax, boy!” he called, swinging the door open.   
  
Backup stormed out of the bathroom, and Logan slammed against the wall, just in case the dog decided to attack. Instead, the dog growled, heading for the living room, and Logan followed, watching him carefully. He kept his distance, just because Backup looked downright pissed, and he didn’t need a pitbull attack to top off his very sucky Christmas Eve.   
  
He needed Backup to calm down so they could go. He wasn’t sure where they were going, but they just needed to go. They needed to find Veronica before it was too late.  
  
Backup looked around the living room, low growls coming from him. The dog started toward the kitchen before halting abruptly. He returned to the living room, glancing around before stopping just in front of the bloodstain on the rug, a soft whimper coming from the dog.  
  
“He took her, didn’t he?” he asked shakily, as if the dog would answer. “What happened- you couldn’t protect her?” He leaned down, absently rubbing Backup’s head. Backup licked his hand, and he wasn’t sure why the gesture was so comforting, yet, somehow, it was. “We’re gonna find her, come on,” he muttered, straightening up and heading for the door.   
  
Logan glanced over his shoulder, his lips pressing together tightly as Backup followed closely. He closed the door, locking it with shaking hands. He was determined to bring Veronica back home. Even if he killed him, Veronica was going to come home and celebrate Christmas.  
  
He walked down the stairs to his car, and Backup followed. The dog was silent but strong, and Logan tried to transfer some of that energy into himself. He was going to need it.   
  
Logan silently opened the passenger side door, and Backup jumped inside, immediately moving to the backseats. He watched the dog for a long moment before shutting the door, heading over to the other side. He climbed in, starting the car and cursing his shaking hands.  
  
He jumped as his phone chirped, and he dug it out of his jacket pocket, quickly answering. “Veronica?” he said weakly.  
  
“Logan!” Keith exclaimed on the other end. “I’m late, I know- Veronica didn’t call me back, but you guys head over to the house-”  
  
Logan clutched the phone tightly in his hand, his jaw clenching as Keith continued to talk. He grew angry at himself when those damn tears started to well in his eyes. Scared. He was scared for Veronica, scared for what Dick was going to do to her, scared for Keith, scared for himself if Veronica was gone.  
  
“Keith,” he said weakly, flinching at the sound of his own voice.  
  
He sounded like a little kid, like a weak, sniveling little kid, and he knew that alone would’ve gotten him a beatdown in the Echolls household. But this wasn’t the Echolls home and he was an adult and he was scared and he hated himself for being so frightened then, and for showing it at the mere sound of Keith’s voice, Keith’s safe and warm voice.  
  
Keith was quiet for a long moment, listening to Logan gasp and gulp air on the other end. “Logan. What’s wrong?” Logan didn’t respond, still gasping, and Keith inhaled sharply. “What’s _wrong_ , son?”  
  
“He fucking took Veronica,” Logan said, his voice trembling. He coughed as tears started to run down his face, and he angrily wiped at them. “He fucking _took_ her-”  
  
“Who? Slow down, Logan- who took Veronica?”  
  
“Dick...Dick fucking Casablancas took Veronica. He took her and he hurt her-” Logan inhaled sharply, shifting the car into drive. “I’m gonna fucking kill him, Keith,” he said, his words rushed and filled with rage now. Backup barked behind Logan, and he ignored the dog, backing out of his parking space. “I’m going to kill him.”  
  
“No- Logan, slow down.”  
  
Logan was silent for a long moment, a sudden composure falling over him and covering the rage surging in him. “I’m going to _kill_ him, Keith,” he said calmly, sniffing loudly. “I’m going to fucking kill him, so you need to call the police, okay? You need to call them because there’s going to be a mess.”  
  
“Logan, _no_. Logan, you stay right there in the apartment and wait for me. Do you understand?”  
  
Logan sped off towards the Casablancas estate, his jaw clenching. “I’m going to fucking kill him, Keith,” he said, determined, before hanging up on Keith and throwing his phone on the passenger side seat.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Dick dropped Veronica on the floor of the game room, sighing as he stared at her. She was still beautiful, even with blood on her nose and mouth, and the bruising already forming over various places on her face. She brought it all on herself, really. She and Logan brought all of this on themselves.   
  
She wouldn’t understand any of it, why he chose all those girls who looked like her. She would refuse to understand. Veronica Mars was the queen of denial, so it wouldn’t make any difference now, none of it would. It was all over. Nothing mattered anymore.  
  
“I’ll be right back,” he muttered to no one in particular, heading for the door.  
  
“DICK!”   
  
Dick stopped, stiffening at the sound of Cassidy’s voice. “In here, Beav!”  
  
Veronica moaned, her eyes fluttering open. She spotted a shadow near the open door, and she shuddered as she realized that it was Dick.   
  
Her future was looking more and more bleak with each passing minute. The Casablancas estate was in a secluded area- Dick could dump her in some remote place, and they wouldn’t find her for days. He would be long gone by then. She didn’t want to end up like Lilly, with an unsolved murder for months. If she died, she needed people to know who did it.   
  
She blinked rapidly as a realization suddenly hit her. Dick had used Logan’s name to get drugs, he had raped girls that looked like her- Dick was probably going to frame Logan for this, for all of this. And, knowing the justice system in Neptune, they would probably nail Logan good.   
  
She couldn’t allow this to happen.  
  
A gasp escaped Veronica as she glanced around the room, looking for a phone. Nothing. She shook her head, struggling with her restraints weakly.  
  
Cassidy entered the game room, clad in a grungy t-shirt and jeans, rubbing at his eyes. “Dick, where did you-” his eyes widened at the sight of Veronica on the floor, and he rushed toward his brother, grabbing Dick’s arm. “You said you were going to stop!” he exclaimed. “You _told_ me you were going to _stop_! Let them go!”  
  
“Them?” Veronica muttered faintly, her arms falling slack on the carpet. This only meant one of two things- Dick had another girl to play with, or Jackie was still alive.  
  
Dick jerked out of Cassidy’s grasp, shoving him towards the door. “Shut the fuck up!” he snapped, shoving at Cassidy again. “She’s in the fucking guest room- go get her!”  
  
Cassidy ignored his brother, staring at Veronica in stunned silence. He stepped towards her, and Dick shoved him back again. Cassidy jerked away, a glare on his face. “You _promised_ me,” he said, his voice shaking.  
  
“Yeah, well, if I’m going down, so are you, little brother, so you better fucking get that bitch before you join them.”  
  
Cassidy flinched at Dick’s words, shaking his head miserably. “I-I didn’t do any of this-”  
  
“But you knew about it, and that’s just as bad,” Dick said icily. “Now, get that slut and bring her in here so our Ronnie has a friend.”  
  
Cassidy opened his mouth, then seemed to rethink what he was about to say, rushing out of the room.  
  
Dick faced Veronica once more, raising his eyebrows. “Enjoying yourself?”  
  
She inhaled sharply, struggling to sit up. “So, Beaver helped you, huh...”  
  
He laughed slightly. “No, he’s too much of a pussy for _that_ ,” his eyes darkened. “But he’s family. And family secrets stay with the family, if you know what I’m saying.”  
  
Veronica gasped as Dick lunged forward, jerking her forward. She dug her heels into the carpet before realizing that he was just putting her in a seated position. She shuddered, jerking out of his grasp and hitting the wall. “You’re insane.”  
  
Dick pouted slightly. “Come on, Veronica- we liked each other once upon a time! We liked each other and we hung out...we had a thing, remember?”  
  
“We didn’t have a _thing_ ,” she hissed through gritted teeth. “You fucking asked me out, I told you I was with Duncan, so you threw a hissy fit and hooked up with Madison-”  
  
“While that was _so_ disappointing for me when I was thirteen, that wasn’t what I was talking about,” Dick said calmly.  
  
Veronica shook her head slowly. “We never had a thing.”  
  
“Damn,” Dick said, his voice even. “And here I thought you would remember something like that.”  
  
“Like what?” she asked icily, and she couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down her spine at his smile.   
  
  
**_Four Years Ago..._**  
  
Veronica stumbled towards the front door, pushing past her former friends in her attempt to escape. Her vision was cloudy, everything was tilting and twirling, and she just wanted to get home. She felt sick and hot and she was sweating and she just wanted to get home.  
  
She gasped as she felt against someone, tilting and nearly slamming into the wall. “Duncan...” she slurred, her forehead pressing against the cold wall. The person grabbed her waist, and she let out a faint sigh. “Logan?”  
  
“Veronica Mars!” Dick said loudly, laughing as she slumped against him for a moment. “What’s going on?”  
  
“I have to go home...” Veronica whimpered, her fingers clawing against the wall as she struggled to reach the door. “Call my dad, please...”  
  
“Where are you going, Veronica?” Dick shouted, wrapping his arm around her waist. Veronica’s head fell against his chest, and he grinned. “Flying high, babe?”  
  
“I feel sick,” Veronica slurred, clutching at Dick’s shirt. “Call my dad...Duncan...”  
  
Dick glanced over his shoulder, opening up a nearby bathroom door. He pulled Veronica inside, shutting the door behind him. “You want some water?”  
  
Veronica nearly sobbed, rubbing at her eyes. “I feel sick-”  
  
“Don’t worry, Ronnie, Dick’s gonna take care of you-” she tilted forward, right into Dick, and she sent them both against the toilet. Dick slumped down on the toilet seat, holding on to Veronica’s waist. “Easy, little lady-”  
  
She gasped, her head sliding down his torso as she slid to the floor. “I need to go home-”  
  
“You’re home,” he murmured, his cock hardening at the sight of Veronica there, on her knees, between his legs. She clutched his legs, trying to pull herself up, and he ran a hand through her hair. “Relax, Veronica...”  
  
Veronica shook her head weakly, leaning the side of her face against his thigh. “Dick...”  
  
“You’re way too hot to have people hating on you, Ronnie,” he unzipped his pants, glancing at the door quickly. “Come here, Ronnie...”  
  
Veronica tried to lift her head, gasping when he pushed her head down towards his crotch. “Dick- no-”  
  
“It’s okay, Veronica,” he muttered as he moved her head down. She struggled for a moment, and he was sickened for just a second, but he shoved the thought aside. She whimpered below, and he exhaled sharply, imagining her cries were ones of pleasure.   
  
  
**_Now..._**  
  
Veronica let out something that was a cross between a sob and a groan, glancing down at her lap. “You forced me...” she trailed off, remembering the awful taste in her mouth the morning after. Liquor. Something sour. Something else.  
  
The mind played funny tricks on people, she realized. The mind often told the body things the mind didn’t remember. She was drugged, didn’t remember a thing, yet she always found herself wary of being touched by strangers. She was always anxious around house parties, never drank certain kinds of shots, never listened to certain songs, and never, ever felt comfortable enough to go down on her boyfriend, no matter what else she did with him.  
  
All these years, she refrained from doing certain things, all because each and every thing made her sick to her stomach, and now, she knew why. She knew why, the missing piece was there, and she felt like dying.  
  
“You did great,” Dick reassured her shortly.  
  
Veronica’s head bowed, and she couldn’t stop it, now. She couldn’t stop the sobs that rushed through her. “Oh, my God...”  
  
“Logan was never there first for anything, was he? That must suck.”  
  
“Why?” she cried, her head dipping behind her forearms as she continued to sob. “ _Why_?”  
  
Dick watched her, a sigh escaping him. “I always had a thing for you, Veronica. You _knew_ that.”  
  
Veronica head jolted up at the sound of another cry, and she gasped as Cassidy reappeared, dragging a very much alive and very much hysterical Jackie into the room. She watched as Cassidy nearly flung Jackie to the floor, all the while muttering apologies. “Jackie-” she said shakily.  
  
Jackie let out a slight sob, crawling over to Veronica. “Veronica!” she cried, holding on to Veronica’s arm tightly.  
  
Veronica leaned against Jackie, eying the bruise right above Jackie’s eye. Her eyes panned over to Dick, still watching her impassively, and a glare formed on her face, through the tears. “I hope Logan kills you,” she said, her voice trembling with rage.  
  
Dick didn’t react, climbing to his feet. He glanced at Cassidy, nodding towards the door. “Help me get the stuff,” he muttered, walking out of the room.  
  
“What stuff?” Jackie whispered.  
  
Cassidy hesitated, looking down at the two girls. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled before following Dick out. A moment later, the door was shut and locked behind him.  
  
Veronica inhaled shakily, glancing over at Jackie. “Jackie-”  
  
Jackie lunged forward, embracing Veronica tightly. “Oh my God, Veronica- I tried to call you...I tried! Dick- Dick, he came over and he wanted to hang. We were watching tv and he said something about Club Thin, and I don’t know what happened, I just remembered something. I remembered something about that night and,” she gasped, catching her breath. “I excused myself, but I must’ve acted weird, ‘cause when I got off the phone, he was outside the bathroom door, and he attacked me.”  
  
“How long have you been here?” Veronica asked quietly.   
  
“I-I don’t know...days.”  
  
Veronica lifted up her hands, gesturing towards her wrists. “Untie me,” she ordered softly. Jackie nodded, undoing Veronica’s restraints. Veronica glanced around the game room, trying to see through the darkness. A small smile fell on her lips at the sight of a window right above the floor. “Well, Dick isn’t so smart after all...”  
  
Jackie sniffed, unraveling the ropes. “What?”  
  
“Well, first he leaves us alone in the same room, when he would’ve had better odds if we were separated,” Veronica grinned even thought she wanted to die, smiled even if she wanted to sob, nodding towards the window. There was always a silver lining. “Then he leaves us in a room with a window. All we need is one window,” she rubbed her wrists, flinching at the feel of her raw, sensitive skin. “We’re going out that way.”  
  
Jackie climbed to her feet, helping Veronica up. “Oh my God,” she laughed slightly as they inched toward the window. “We’re getting out-”  
  
“Not yet, hold on-” Veronica frowned, feeling for a latch. “We have to do this quickly. I can probably hot-wire Dick’s car, but we have to be quick,” she groaned quietly as the latch didn’t move. “It’s stuck.”  
  
Jackie’s face fell, and she shook her head. “Try again.”  
  
“Jackie, it’s stuck.”  
  
Jackie glanced around, frowning. Then, she unbuttoned her blue cardigan, handing it over to Veronica. “Wrap it around your feet, and kick at the glass.”  
  
Veronica grinned at Jackie, plopping down on the floor and wrapping the sweater around her feet. She glanced up at Jackie, who was rubbing her bare arms. “Yeah, you’re _so_ going to regret that when we’re running-”  
  
“Whatever,” Jackie pulled her blue tank down over her hips, gesturing towards the window. “Just do it.”  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, kicking out against the glass. The glass gave a bit, and she glanced up at Jackie. “I guess I can’t do this half-assed.”  
  
“No, but we’re going to have to haul ass once you do it- hurry up,” Jackie hissed, glancing at the door.  
  
“Get ready-” Veronica’s jaw clenched as she slammed her feet against the window hard, her eyes shutting as the glass cracked. She kicked out again, her legs going through the window. She quickly brought her legs back into the house, unwrapping the cloth from her feet.   
  
Jackie jumped at the sound of something being dropped outside the door. She blinked back tears, rubbing her hands over her arms anxiously. “Veronica, let’s go.”  
  
Veronica wrapped the cloth around her hand, pushing out the shards of glass. Dick and Cassidy could be heard right outside the door, and Veronica grabbed Jackie’s hand, jerking her down. “Okay, you have to go.”  
  
“What?” Jackie said, her eyes wide. “No! You have to come-”  
  
Veronica wiped at Jackie's face, gesturing toward the open window. “Don’t worry, I can talk my way out of this, but you have to go get help. Go _now_.”  
  
Jackie glanced at the door as it was unlocked, then back at Veronica fearfully. “Veronica!”  
  
“GO, Jackie!” Veronica exclaimed.  
  
Jackie’s face crumbled, but she moved towards the window, sliding out carefully. Veronica guided Jackie out, her eyes on the door, and she hoped she really could talk her way out of a murder for as long as needed.  
  
The door opened, and Veronica jumped to her feet, stepping in front of the window. “God, what took you guys so long?” she said loudly, ignoring the shake of her voice. “I mean, I untied myself and everything!”  
  
Dick’s eyes narrowed. “Where the fuck is Jackie?”  
  
Veronica shrugged. “Bathroom?”  
  
Dick grabbed Cassidy, shoving him towards the door. “Go find her!” he yelled.  
  
Veronica shook her head as Cassidy ran out of the room. “Still can’t keep a girl, Dick...” she stiffened as Dick reached for her, and her jaw clenched as she readied herself for the hit.  
  
Logan dashed up the Casablancas’ lawn, glancing around for any movement. He had parked his car just in front of the gate, just in case Dick or his brother were roaming around. At least this way, they wouldn’t see him before he saw them.  
  
He ducked as the front light of the house went on, hoping he wasn’t seen. After ten seconds of nothing, he straightened up, continuing his jog towards the house.   
  
He ran up the lawn, crying out in surprise as someone suddenly slammed into him. They tumbled to the ground and Logan got on his feet, readying himself for a fight, but stopped when he heard the panicked screaming coming from his attacker. “Jackie?”  
  
Jackie climbed to her feet, gasping loudly. “Logan?”  
  
“Oh my God-” he yanked her into a tight hug, never more relieved at the sight of her. He pulled away, running his hands down her bare arms. “Veronica. Where’s Veronica?”  
  
“She’s still inside!” Jackie cried, tears running down her face. “She told me to get help, but she's still inside! Dick raped me-”  
  
“I know- come here,” he grabbed her arm, pushing her in the direction of his car. “Get in my car, Backup’s there. My phone’s in the car, call Keith,” he said firmly. “Call Lamb, call the police, whoever.”  
  
“That's not going to be necessary, Logan.”  
  
Logan and Jackie looked toward the sound of the voice, and Logan's heart dropped at the sight of Cassidy, pointing a gun at him. “Beaver...”  
  
“It's Cassidy.”  
  
“Cassidy,” Logan tried again, pushing Jackie behind him. He walked toward Cassidy slowly, hands in the air. “Why, man?”  
  
Cassidy backed up, cocking the gun. “Stop right there, Logan,” he said, his voice shaking.  
  
Logan froze, keeping his hands in the air. Jackie clung to the back of his shirt, and he wished she would just make a run for it. It would distract Cassidy long enough for Logan to attack him. “Cassidy. Why?”  
  
Cassidy’s face crumbled then, and he inhaled sharply, gathering some composure. “Dick fucked up really bad, and he doesn't want to go to jail...”  
  
“Man, come on!” Logan protested loudly, taking another step towards Cassidy. Cassidy put his finger on the trigger, and Logan froze. “He raped all these girls! He raped Jackie!”  
  
Cassidy shook his head miserably, nodding towards the house. “Let's go, Logan.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Enjoy it, Veronica Mars. You’ve earned it, sister."

**_Now..._**  
  
Veronica watched Dick carefully, her eyes on his as he stared at her from his place on the couch. She sat on the carpet of the living room, her jaw still throbbing from the hit he sent at her face. He was too calm, running a hand through his hair as he played with the gun in his other hand, waving it around.   
  
Over five minutes had passed since Cassidy ran after Jackie. There were no gunshots, so Veronica had hoped for the best. Maybe Jackie got away, maybe she was able to run faster than Cassidy. Either way, she hoped Jackie was long gone. At least one of them deserved to get out of this mess alive.  
  
“You’re going to rot in jail,” she said stonily.  
  
Dick winked at Veronica, a small smile on his lips. “Babe, I’m white and rich- do you _honestly_ think I’m going to jail?”  
  
“Logan’s probably called the cops by now, Dick. It’s over,” Veronica let out a shuddering sigh, glancing out the window briefly. “You raped Amy.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“The _stripper_ ,” she said through gritted teeth. “The stripper at Thin.”  
  
Dick’s eyes widened in realization. “Ah, her! She had a fucking slamming body, Ronnie. Logan would’ve appreciated the beauty.”  
  
She shook her head, a dry laugh escaping her. “God, you’re so delusional...Logan’s nothing like you. _Nothing_. You’re a rapist and a murderer. You killed Lindsay Morgan.”  
  
He rolled his eyes. “Yeah. That, that was an accident.”  
  
She raised her eyebrows in disbelief. “So you, what, tripped and fell on her throat?”  
  
A cold, bitter smile. “Once again, the object of my affection decided that _Logan_ was more appealing than me. Even drugged, Logan was a better choice. We got into a fight in the men’s room, and...” he trailed off, shrugging slightly. “Rough sex is brutal.”  
  
“You don’t care?”  
  
Dick frowned slightly. “I got over it. She was a fucking slut.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes narrowed. “She was someone’s daughter, Dick.”  
  
“She was also a _whore_.”  
  
She shook her head, her jaw clenching. She ignored the sharp pain that ran down the side of her face, glaring at him. “You- you’re-”  
  
“I’m what, Veronica? An asshole?” Dick smirked, waving the gun at her. “Sticks and stones, but I have a gun. Remember that.”  
  
Veronica was silent for a moment, considering her options. He would probably rape and kill her, so maybe getting him to kill her wasn’t such a bad idea. Suicide by murderer. Her worst fear was having her father forced to identify her nude, mutilated corpse, so if she could just get Dick to shoot her in the face, maybe his plans will be thwarted.  
  
“Shoot me, then,” Veronica said quickly. “Kill me, if you hate me so much.”  
  
“No, Veronica, we’re going to have some fun, first,” he grinned slightly. “Your mouth worked wonders, I’m curious to see exactly what’s keeping Logan around.”  
  
Her mouth clamped shut as vomit threatened to crawl up her throat, and she inhaled sharply, her eyes shutting for just a moment. “Fuck you, Dick,” she muttered.  
  
The door opened, and Dick glanced over, laughing at the sight of a fearful Jackie being led into the house, and, right behind her, Logan. “Holy shit- look! Jackie's brought a friend!”  
  
Veronica gasped, tears welling in her eyes as an overwhelming relief fell over her. Logan was there. Logan had come and he had probably called the police and everything was going to be just fine. “Logan...”  
  
Cassidy appeared behind the two, shutting and locking the door behind him. “She didn’t get far,” he mumbled, holding the gun at Logan’s back.  
  
Logan’s eyes widened at the sight of Veronica on the floor, and immediately started towards her. “Veronica-”  
  
Dick stood, pointing his gun at Logan’s face. “Logan, don’t be a stupid asshole, okay?”  
  
Logan jerked Jackie to him, wrapping his arms around her protectively. He blinked rapidly, tightening his hold on Jackie as he gazed at Dick. This was his best friend- a rapist, a murderer, a bonafide sociopath. Dick had raped Jackie, raped all those girls, terrorized Veronica for months. This was the same guy Logan had partied with, shared beers with, joked around with. His friend since junior high. This was the kind of person Logan Echolls considered to be his friend, and the thought sickened him.  
  
“Why, Dick?” he asked shakily. “You're going to go to jail, man.”  
  
Dick snorted. “For what? A bunch of sluts? No one cares, man...”  
  
Logan’s anger was bubbling over now, and he shook his head, inhaling sharply. “You were supposed to be my friend-”  
  
“I _was_ your friend,” Dick interrupted icily. “Until you fucking ditched me for the slut over there. I don’t forget that kind of crap, dude.”  
  
“He raped Jackie!” Veronica yelled suddenly, glaring at Dick. “He drugged you and Jackie! He drugged Jackie at the prom!”  
  
Hate was in Veronica’s eyes, then, something Logan never wanted to see. All that time of her begging him not to kill Dick, and now, he was certain she would actually cheer him on if he decided to do so. That alone made him hate Dick more than ever.  
  
Rage flashed in Logan’s eyes then, his attention focused on Dick. “She liked you,” he muttered. “Jackie was the only fucking person who really liked you and you screwed her over!”  
  
Dick’s face was blank, and he shrugged. “She was also a great lay.”  
  
Logan stiffened as Jackie sobbed in his arms, and he ran a hand over her back soothingly. “I’m gonna fucking kill you, Dick,” he said matter-of-factly. Calmly. “That’s a promise,”  
  
“And yet, I’m the one with the gun?” Dick replied, a look of fake confusion on his face. He nodded at Cassidy, picking up a piece of rope from the couch and throwing it at him. “Tie this sucker up, I’m going to take care of him.”  
  
Cassidy shook his head, holding on to the rope tightly. “Dick-”  
  
Dick glared at his little brother. “Do it, Beaver.”  
  
Cassidy nudged Logan’s shoulder with the barrel of the gun. “Let her go, Logan,” he said quietly.  
  
Logan slowly released Jackie, and Dick lunged forward, grabbing Jackie’s arm and throwing her down next to Veronica. Logan flinched at the sight, inhaling sharply as he lifted his hands in the air.   
  
He had to keep still, he couldn’t take both Dick and Cassidy, he knew that. Especially not when they were both armed. He needed to wait for the perfect moment. When one left the room, that was going to be it. The girls would have the common sense to run, so it was almost perfect.  
  
“Hands behind your back, Logan,” Cassidy said weakly.  
  
“Don’t do this, Cassidy,” Logan said quietly, his eyes on Dick as the man stalked around Jackie and Veronica. Veronica pulled Jackie to her, and Logan’s eyes narrowed at the sight. They were both scared, and for that alone, he knew he was going to kill Dick Casablancas. “No one’s going to arrest you- I’ll cover for you, I promise-”  
  
“Shut up,” Cassidy interrupted, his voice shaking as he tied Logan’s hands behind his back.  
  
Logan’s jaw clenched as the ropes were wound around his wrists. He stiffened as he realized Cassidy wasn’t really tying his hands together, just wrapping the rope around loosely. The ends of the rope were tucked between Logan’s wrists, and Cassidy pressed Logan’s fingers against the rope, to hold it together.  
  
Logan glanced over his shoulder, staring at Cassidy in shock. Cassidy gazed back, his eyes filling with tears as he backed away from Logan. He lowered his head, blinking rapidly. Logan moved his wrists slightly, feeling how loose the ropes actually were. He just had to let them go, and they would fall.  
  
Dick glanced at Logan, staring him in the eyes. “It didn’t have to be this way, dude,” he said solemnly, nodding toward the hallway. “Let’s go.”  
  
Cassidy wordlessly pushed Logan forward, and Logan stared straight ahead, moving towards Dick.   
  
Veronica watched the three men, dread filling her. Dick was going to kill Logan. Logan was going to die. Dick was probably going to put a bullet in the back of Logan’s head, and he would then take her and Jackie in the woods. They were going to die. “Logan-”  
  
“It’s gonna be okay, baby,” Logan said quietly.  
  
“What are you going to do to him?” Veronica demanded, staring up at Dick as he backed up towards the hallway.  
  
“Shut up,” Dick snapped, pointing the gun at Logan’s chest. “Move it, Logan.”  
  
Logan walked past Veronica and Jackie, his eyes locking on Veronica’s for only a moment. Veronica’s eyes drifted down to his arms, bound by the ropes that Cassidy had thrown at him, only they weren’t really tied. Logan was holding on to the ropes.   
  
She let out a shuddering sigh, slowly releasing Jackie. She slid against the couch, her hand clutching a throw pillow. “Logan.”  
  
Logan wasn’t looking at Veronica now, standing by Dick’s side. “Everything’s going to be fine, Veronica,” he said, his voice drowned out by the sound of a helicopter overhead.   
  
Then, a moment later, sirens. Off in the distance, there were sirens. Someone was coming.   
  
Veronica stared at Logan and Dick, and then she saw it. The in. Dick glanced toward the window, his attention momentarily captured, and she inhaled sharply. Anything to get Dick’s attention away from Logan, away from Logan’s hands. “HELP!” she screamed.  
  
The second Dick glanced at Veronica was enough for Logan. He let go of the ropes, lunging at Dick. He grabbed onto Dick’s wrist, trying to pull the gun out of his grasp.   
  
The gun went off, and Jackie screamed, covering her head. The bullet hit a window, and it crashed. Logan and Dick slammed into the wall, the gun still in Dick’s hand. Dick pressed his weight against Logan, slamming him against the wall, trying to weaken him. Logan’s teeth clenched as he held on, swinging Dick away from the wall. They stumbled into the hallway, both trying to gain control of the gun.  
  
Veronica grasped the pillow, swinging it and hitting Cassidy directly in the face. Cassidy stumbled back, and Veronica used the moment to grab Jackie’s arm, yanking the girl to her feet. “Come on, we have to go,” she said shakily.  
  
Cassidy pointed the gun at the two, shaking his head. “No,” he said firmly.  
  
Veronica held on to Jackie, straightening up in a faint attempt at looking strong. “Just let us go, Cassidy. It’s _over_.”  
  
Cassidy glanced out the window, at the sirens getting louder. A moment later, lights could be seen, pulling up in front of the gate. “You guys have to hide,” he said quickly. “Dick’s going to come back soon, so you have to hide.”  
  
“Run out with us,” Jackie said desperately. “Please, run out with us.”  
  
Veronica stared at Cassidy hard, realizing as she saw the utter despair in his eyes that he was a victim, too. He had known this whole thing and it had been killing him. “It’s going to be okay, Cassidy,” she said quietly.  
  
He shook his head again, blinking back the tears in his eyes. “Dick goes to jail, I’m alone, Veronica,” he said softly. “Kendall left me, now Dick’s going to leave-”  
  
“He left you when he started raping those girls, Cassidy,” Veronica said sharply. “Are you just going to let him kill us?”  
  
“I don’t want him to-”  
  
“Then don’t!” she said loudly, holding on to Jackie’s arm tighter. “Take a stand! Prove to your damn brother that you’re more than that! Be strong!” Cassidy shook his head miserably, and Veronica hated the lost look in his eyes. “Cassidy, walk out with us. Right now.”  
  
Logan inhaled sharply, sending a hard punch to Dick’s face. The hallway was dark, way too dark to see a thing, and Logan had to focus on keeping them both in one area. Dick quickly recovered, throwing Logan against a nearby wall.   
  
Logan gasped as Dick pressed his forearm against Logan’s throat, the other hand still trying to get control of the gun. Dick applied pressure to Logan’s throat, and Logan’s jaw clenched as he tried desperately to breathe. “Dick-” he choked.  
  
“Fuck you, Logan-” Dick hissed, banging Logan against the wall once more. Logan let out a strangled cry of pain, and Dick forced even more pressure on his neck. “You think you’re better than me? You’ve always thought you were better than me-”  
  
“Smarter-” Logan was cut off by Dick’s arm, harder against his throat, and he couldn’t even breathe anymore. His feet slid and kicked out helplessly as he tried to slide out of Dick’s hold, but it was useless.  
  
Dick’s eyes were wild, now, and the sirens were getting closer. The hallway was lit up by car headlights, flashing red and blue lights. Logan gasped, weakly trying to pull the gun out of Dick’s grasp, but Dick held on.  
  
“Dick-”  
  
“You think you’re fucking better, just because you’re fucking that slut- she thinks she’s better than everyone, doesn’t she?” Dick said through gritted teeth. “You’re fucking perfect together, King and Queen of the fucked up Prom...”  
  
“I- can’t-”  
  
“You think you’re so great, but here’s a big fucking wake up call,” Dick leaned forward, his lips pressed against Logan’s ear. “Shelly’s party...she could’ve gone after you, but she didn’t. The fucking slut blew me first-”  
  
Logan froze, one hand on the gun, the other on Dick’s elbow, trying to push his arm away. He couldn’t be hearing correctly. First the rape that never really happened, and now the rape that did. And everything made so much sense, now.   
  
Dick raped Veronica. Dick raped Veronica. Dick raped Veronica. Dick raped Veronica. Dick Casablancas fucking raped Veronica.   
  
“She won’t swallow for you, but she fucking did for me. She did it like a pro-”  
  
Logan let out a garbled roar, shoving against Dick hard. Dick slammed against the other wall, the gun flying out of their hands and somewhere down the hall. Logan doubled over, coughing hard and feeling the tears springing up in his eyes. He felt like he had swallowed fire, but that was nothing compared to the rage he was experiencing.  
  
Dick had straightened up, but Logan was faster, nearly flying across the hall and slamming his fist against Dick’s face. Logan was dizzy and hurting, but it didn’t stop him from throwing Dick to the ground, throwing all his weight into the kick he sent at Dick’s ribs.  
  
“Fuck you-” he rasped, blinking back burning tears. “Fuck you-”  
  
Dick suddenly shoved Logan away, and the loss of balance was able to allow Dick another shove, and Logan went flying to the wall. A flash of blue and red was enough for both men to see the gun, right in front of a door.  
  
Logan got on his knees, scrambling for it, but Dick was just as quick, picking up speed. Logan inhaled sharply as Dick moved ahead of him, and he grabbed onto Dick’s ankle and tugged, sending Dick to the floor with a crash. Dick’s face made a sickening sound against the marble, but Logan paid it no mind, nearly climbing over Dick in his attempt to get to the weapon.  
  
Dick threw Logan off, and he fell against the wall. Before Logan could react, Dick had sent a fist to his face, and Logan tasted blood in his mouth. Then, Dick’s hand was on the gun, and Logan lunged, falling on Dick, his hands feeling for the gun.  
  
Dick flipped them both over, but Logan didn’t release the gun. A roar of frustration fell from Logan’s lips as he struggled, and there were more sirens now. More help was coming.  
  
Suddenly, the gun went off, and Logan gasped, feeling something warm and wet against his torso.  
  
Cassidy jumped at the sound of the gunshot, and he quickly rushed over to the girls, fear in his eyes. “Come on, we have to go,” he said, his voice panicked.  
  
Veronica tightened her hold on Jackie, digging her heels into the carpet as Cassidy attempted to drag her away. There was a gunshot. A gun was fired and Logan might be dead, but she couldn’t panic, not now. “Cassidy, no!”  
  
“Please, Veronica!” Cassidy exclaimed, grabbing Veronica’s arm.  
  
Just then, the door was kicked open, and several cops rushed inside. A moment later, Keith ran in, his gun drawn and a look of determination on his face.   
  
“Get away from her!” Keith aimed the gun at Cassidy, finger on the trigger. “Get away from my daughter NOW!” he barked.   
  
Lamb rushed in directly behind Keith, his gun aimed at Cassidy. “Move away from the girls!” he yelled. “Move back, NOW! Drop the gun!”  
  
Cassidy did what he was told, shocked as he held on to Veronica. “Mr. Mars-”  
  
“I will not hesitate to shoot you, Mr. Casablancas!” Lamb said loudly, taking a step forward. “Move away from the girls NOW. Put your hands up, immediately!”  
  
Cassidy swallowed hard, finally releasing Veronica and taking a step away. Almost immediately, an officer rushed forward, throwing Cassidy to the ground. He was handcuffed, and Lamb was next to him, staring down at him with hate. Cassidy inhaled sharply, flinching at the tightness of the handcuffs. “Sheriff-”  
  
“You have the right to remain silent!” Lamb barked, glancing at Veronica and Jackie. His eyes softened slightly in alarm as he took in Veronica’s stricken face, at the blood and swollen bruises that decorated her cheeks.   
  
Keith rushed past Lamb, embracing Veronica tightly. “Oh my God, Veronica-”  
  
“Cassidy wasn’t the rapist,” Veronica said shakily. “Dick was.”  
  
“Where is he?”  
  
She glanced at the hallway, unable to stop the chill that coursed through her. No one had come from that hallway since the gunshot. “Logan’s with him.”  
  
Lamb walked up to the girls, his jaw clenched. “Are you ladies all right?” he asked stiffly. Jackie nearly flung herself at Lamb, clutching to him. He froze, staring down at Jackie as she sobbed in his arms. “Miss Cook-”  
  
“I told you- I _told you_ I was raped,” she cried.  
  
Lamb’s lips pressed together tightly, and Veronica was surprised to see the quick flash of regret in his eyes. He glanced at Veronica, and seemed to soften at that moment, when he looked back down to Jackie, gently trying to pull her off. “I-I apologize, ma’am,” he said quietly, but firmly. “You need to go with the ambulance, let go of me.”  
  
Veronica licked her lips, flinching at the sharp sting that shot from her cut bottom lip. Lamb could show some compassion and professionalism after all. Jackie was gently passed over to a medic, and then Lamb was walking past them towards the hallway.  
  
“Are you all right, honey?” Keith murmured, pressing a hard kiss against Veronica’s temple as he put his gun back in its holster.  
  
“I will be,” she whispered, clinging to his arm. “We need to find Logan.”  
  
Lamb inched toward the entry to the hallway, peering into the darkness. A body was on the floor, he could make out the bottom of a sneaker. The other person was on his knees, his head pressed against the ground. Suddenly, the person climbed to their feet, and Lamb lifted his gun, aiming it at the person. “Stop! Don’t move!”  
  
Logan stumbled, falling against the wall and groaning at the sharp pain that ran through his arm. “I’m not armed!” he yelled gruffly.  
  
Veronica gasped at the sound of Logan’s voice, wanting to laugh and cry all at the same time. “Logan-” she tried to move toward the hallway, and Keith stopped her, holding on to her shoulders. “Logan!”  
  
Lamb slowly lowered his gun, just enough to gesture Logan over. “Hurry up!” he barked.  
  
Logan limped over, wiping at the blood running down his temple. “He’s not dead,” he said hoarsely, swallowing the blood slowly collecting in his mouth. “He- he was shot, but he’s alive,” he glanced at Lamb. “It was an accident.”  
  
“Self defense,” Lamb corrected him firmly, his eyes on the large blood stain on Logan’s sweater.  
  
“Not mine,” Logan said quickly as several medics approached. “I’m fine!”  
  
“You still have to go to the hospital, both of you,” Lamb said. “It’s procedure,” Without another look, Lamb inched his way into the hallway, gun still drawn.  
  
Dick groaned on the floor, clutching his stomach. Blood seeped through his fingers, and he choked on the blood filling his mouth. “Sheriff-”  
  
Lamb crouched by Dick, placing his gun back in its holster. “So,” he said harshly. “You like to rape girls, huh?”  
  
“They were all sluts-”  
  
Lamb nodded, glancing out the window. “You know, if I were a better man, I would just hold your mouth and nose...put you out of your misery,” a grim smile perked on his lips, then. “But, I’m not a better man. I’m an asshole who wants to see you suffer.”  
  
Dick gasped loudly as Lamb pressed a hand against his shoulder, hard. A sharp pain ran through his arm, and he hated the sheriff at that moment. “I want a lawyer.”  
  
A lazy sigh. “Between the three witnesses in the other room, I think no lawyer’s gonna help you, buddy,” he stared at Dick hard. “I think we can convince your brother to testify against you.”  
  
Dick smiled coldly. “A slut, a black slut, and a criminal...no one’s gonna buy that shit. I’m rich. I have no criminal-”  
  
“We’re done talking.”  
  
“What, you think Beaver’s gonna testify against me? He was fucking Kend-”  
  
Lamb stood, ignoring Dick’s rants as he reached for his radio. “We need some more medics, right now,” he released the radio, staring down at Dick coldly. “You have the right to remain silent, Dick Casablancas. _Please_ , waiver that right.”  
  
Veronica’s jaw clenched as she stared at Logan, who she imagined looked just as bad as she did. She tried to will her feet to move, to make the walk over to him, but she couldn’t. The blood on his sweater and jacket was fresh, and she noted that the sweater was one she had bought him last Christmas. It was ruined, he would never be able to wear it again.  
  
Why she chose to worry about his shirt after all that happened, she would never know.  
  
She was grateful when Logan took steps towards her, and she cringed as he limped slightly. He was hurt more than she had thought. He reached her, and her eyes closed as he gently touched her jaw, inspecting her battle wounds. “Are you okay?” she whispered.  
  
“I will be,” Logan mumbled. “Are you?”  
  
“Already am,” she said with a faint smile, unable to stop the tears from welling in her eyes.  
  
Keith watched the two as they stared at each other, and he was surprised that this was the moment he finally realized just how much they cared for each other. Logan’s hands gingerly touched the sides of Veronica’s face as he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, and Keith nodded, stepping back.   
  
“Okay, kids, I get it,” Keith said quietly, moving away from the two.  
  
Veronica clutched on to Logan’s jacket, afraid to touch anything else, a weary sigh escaping her. “Where’s my dog?”  
  
Logan smiled faintly. After all that had happened, all she cared about was Backup. Typical. “He’s fine. He’s in my truck.”  
  
She nodded, licking her lips. She didn’t know how to say the next thing without having it come across as an accusation, but it was out before she could stop it. “You told him to come get me.”  
  
Logan frowned slightly. “I did what?”  
  
“Dick. You called Dick, told him to get me-”  
  
He shook his head, his brow furrowing in confusion. “No...I never told Dick to get you. I never called him.”  
  
Veronica laughed slightly, her eyebrows raising in disbelief. “Then who did?”  
  
Her smile faded as their eyes locked, realization filling them both.   
  
  
**_Ten Hours Later..._**  
  
Veronica flopped on the couch, smiling when Backup nearly jumped on her lap. She ran her fingers over his head lovingly, giving Wallace a sidelong glance. “How’s Jackie?”  
  
He shrugged, pausing to take a bite out of his apple. “As good as expected. I think she’s still recovering,” he smiled slightly. “Her dad wants to put her in therapy.”  
  
“Not a bad idea...”  
  
“Yeah, you tell that to the girl who watches Springer. She thinks the dude’s gonna unearth some deep, dark secret that she’s blocked out.”  
  
A smile perked on Veronica’s lips, despite what was going on in her head. She knew exactly what Jackie feared. Remembering everything that had happened that night, remembering things she didn’t even want to imagine. Veronica could relate. Yet, she didn’t want to bring Wallace, and herself, down. It was time to move on, to move forward. Jokes, it was. “Does Jackie think she shot a man in Reno to watch him die?”  
  
Wallace laughed slightly. “Knowing her, she just might’ve,” his smile faded as he stared at Veronica, taking in her bruised face, her split lip. “How are you doing?” he asked softly, nodding at her face. “Better?”  
  
She nodded shortly, avoiding his gaze. “Better,” she murmured. Not exactly a lie. She was fine, physically. That was all he asked her about, after all. “I’m just happy dad finally went home. He needed some sleep,” she pouted slightly. “Christmas kinda _sucked_ this year.”  
  
“I bet,” he nodded, glancing around the apartment. “Where's Logan?”  
  
Veronica shrugged, a frown playing on her lips. “I don't know,” she said honestly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logan flinched as Danny lunged at him, pulling him to her in a tight hug. His arm was pressed between their bodies, an awkward position. He inhaled sharply as she threatened to squeeze the remaining life out of him, his other arm wrapping around her waist weakly.  
  
“Oh my God,” she breathed shakily, pulling back and gasping at the sight of his face. “Oh my God!”  
  
“I’m fine,” Logan said shortly, glancing over her shoulder. “Can I come in?”  
  
Danny nodded quickly, pulling him inside her apartment and shutting the door behind them. “I- I was so scared! I heard on the news, about your friend and Veronica...” she trailed off, shaking her head. “After you came to the club, I just got a bad feeling-”  
  
“What kind of bad feeling?” Logan asked quietly. “Like I was going to get hurt, or like I was going to figure it all out?” Danny’s face fell, and he nodded grimly. “You _played_ me, Danielle.”  
  
She let out a slight laugh, shaking her head. “I didn't-”  
  
“How else did Dick know when to work, huh?” he interrupted sharply, his eyes narrowing. “You distracted me enough so he could take Veronica-”  
  
“No!” she shook her head, harder, pushing her dark hair behind her ears. “I-I kept you there because I didn’t want you to get hurt! Hurt like you are now, Logan.”  
  
Logan was quiet for a moment, glancing at the ground. His anger was threatening to bubble over, the fact that she was now acting innocent was enough for him to send his fist into the wall. He had defended her, and even now, as she was caught, she still insisted on performing for him. “How long were you Dick’s girlfriend, Danny? After me?” he lifted his gaze, his eyes locking on hers. “Before me? Before the rapes?”  
  
Her chin trembled as panicked tears welled in her eyes. “I- Logan, Dick forced me, it was all his idea-”  
  
“Cut the song and dance,” Logan snapped, glaring at her. She was a player. He knew she was a player, and he had still messed around with her. She was a fucking player, and she was playing him right then. “You almost got Veronica killed-”  
  
The fearful look was gone from Danny’s eyes now, and she scowled. “Is it bad for me to say the princess just might have deserved it?”  
  
Logan didn’t respond, inhaling through his nose slowly. “What about Lindsay?”  
  
Danny shrugged. “What does it matter?”  
  
“I’m just trying to understand the connection.”  
  
She sighed faintly. “She was a slut who stole my boyfriend,” her eyes darkened. “Twofold. I guess it's what I get for dating boys who come to the club.”  
  
“That sucks,” Logan whispered.  
  
She nodded slowly. “Yeah, so when it happened again? With you?” her eyes softened for just a moment. “I really liked you, Logan...I was just angry.”  
  
“And the others?”  
  
She laughed, almost nervously. “I really didn't...Dick wanted them,” she moved towards Logan, running her hands gently down his chest. “Do you forgive me?”  
  
Logan stared down at Danny, unable to believe her. Unable to believe just how crazy she really was. Or maybe she wasn’t crazy at all, maybe her moral compass resembled Dick’s all too well- it wasn’t her fault, it was the victim’s. Or, just maybe, her moral compass best resembled Logan’s- revenge is a dish best served cold.   
  
She was going to get hers.  
  
“Yeah, I forgive you,” Logan lied, running his hand over her dark locks.  
  
Danny smiled slightly, pleased. “Really?”  
  
He nodded, and she pressed her lips against his, backing him into the wall. He stood still, his hands on her shoulders as she moved her fingers down his chest. She froze at the feel of something bumpy along his stomach, her eyes narrowing.   
  
She lifted his shirt, a laugh of disbelief escaping her at the sight of the small microphone taped to his skin. “You mother-”  
  
Logan smirked as she backed away, shrugging helplessly. “Is it bad for me to say you just might have deserved it?”  
  
Danny shot Logan a glare, moving towards the door. She shook her head, opening it. Her face fell as Lamb moved in smoothly, holding up the arrest warrant in her face.   
  
Lamb grinned at Danny, pulling out a pair of handcuffs as officers moved inside, beginning to search the living room. “Good morning, Ms. Owens. I don’t think I need to go through the speech, do I?”  
  
Danny ignored him, glaring at Logan. Then, suddenly, she smiled coldly. “You’re still a fucking loser,” she muttered.  
  
Lamb raised his eyebrows in amusement. “All right, then. You _definitely_ have the right to remain silent, and anything you say can and definitely will be used against you in a court of law, so you might wanna shut the hell up, Bonnie.”  
  
Logan grinned, glancing at Lamb. Yeah, he definitely wasn’t above working with the law, and Lamb had definitely pulled through.   
  
He moved toward the door, blowing Danny a kiss. “You’re going to look _great_ in prison orange, baby.”  
  
“Call me,” Danny said with a smirk, her eyes panning from Logan, to Lamb. She held up her wrists obediently, her smile fading. “I want a lawyer.”  
  
Lamb rolled his eyes, fastening the handcuffs on her wrists. “What’s with you people and that lawyer crap? You _CONFESSED_.”  
  
Logan laughed quietly, giving Danny one final look before slipping out the door.  
  
  
 ** _Somewhere in Los Angeles, California_**  
  
“Benny, get back inside!”  
  
The little dark-haired boy laughed, running after the small white terrier currently chasing after the boy’s kite.  
  
Regina Kidd frowned, glancing over her sunglasses at the beach below. She pressed her hands against the balcony railing, leaning over. “Benjamin!”  
  
The boy pouted, looking up at her. “Ten more minutes, please?”  
  
Regina slowly smiled, nodding. “Ten more minutes, then it’s dinner time, baby,” her smile faded as Benny raced off, and she turned, nodding at Trey. “Watch him,” she said lightly. “Make sure no one tries anything funny with my baby.”  
  
Trey nodded, moving back in the condo. A moment later, she heard the front door slam.  
  
Regina’s eyes followed her son, running around and screaming as the terrier known as Enrique nearly tackled him. She smirked, shaking her head as Trey appeared, scooping up Benny in his arms. With a sigh, she turned, walking back inside her condo.  
  
She moved over to the living room, flopping on the white couch and turning on the television. She settled on CNN, picking up a magazine.   
  
_“And in Neptune, California, a twenty-year old resident, Dick Casablancas, was arrested and charged with multiple counts of rape, attempted murder, aggravated assault, and one count of second-degree murder after the Christmas Eve attacks on Veronica Mars, Jackie Cook, and Logan Echolls, all of Neptune, California.”_  
  
Regina froze, her eyes slowly lifting and settling on the blonde anchor’s face as she continued to talk.  
  
 _“More charges are expected to be filed, and Dick Casablancas is being held without bail. Neptune sheriff Don Lamb reports that the victims were drugged with GHB, and various illegal substances were found in Mr. Casablancas’ home-”_  
  
Regina sat up abruptly as a feeling of dread filled her. She glanced down at her coffee table, at the little black notebooks that lay there.  
  
Regina’s eyes narrowed as she reached over, pushing books aside. She opened several, glancing don at them. She looked down at her books, noticing an unforgivable error. One was missing. One was definitely missing.  
  
Logan Echolls, of Neptune, California.  
  
She muttered a curse, jumping to her feet and stomping to her bedroom, already pulling out her cell phone. Calls needed to be made, people needed to be notified.  
  
Logan Echolls was definitely going to pay.  
  
  
 ** _Neptune, California. Two days later_**  
  
Veronica smiled as she felt Logan’s arms wrap around her pink robe, pressing her against his chest. She dropped the spatula in her hand on the counter, turning off the stove. “Good morning.”  
  
“Mm,” he leaned down, kissing her neck softly. “I just got off the phone with your dad.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“ _And_ ,” he pulled away slightly, glancing down at her. “Cassidy’s going to plea bargain. According to your dad, Lamb promised to get him a lesser charge...he’s gonna be fine.”  
  
Veronica nodded slowly, even though she didn’t know how she felt about that. “Good.” She gasped as Logan spun her around, pushing her against the refrigerator. “What are you doing?” she asked with a faint laugh.  
  
“I wanna make love to you,” Logan's head dipped down, and he kissed Veronica's neck, his mouth opening slowly. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him, and he stiffened when her hands immediately pressed against his chest. “You don't want to?” he murmured against her skin.  
  
Veronica was silent for a moment, her fingers digging into the material of his shirt as he lifted his head, staring at her. She sighed, holding on tight just in case he tried to pull away. “It's not that, it's just...”  
  
“You don't want to.”  
  
She lifted her gaze, her lips pressing together tightly at the faint look of hurt in Logan's eyes. “I _do_. I really want to, but...I can't. Not now,” she shook her head slowly as she lowered her gaze, blinking back the tears welling in her eyes. “I can't explain it, Logan.”  
  
She really couldn’t explain it, explain any of it. She wanted to touch him, wanted him to touch her. They were finally healing from their bruises and wounds, and she wanted nothing more than for Logan to press against her, to feel him. Yet, she couldn’t. She knew exactly what was stopping her, and she never hated Dick Casablancas more than she did at that moment. For ruining all the progress she made over the years. For ruining her life.   
  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered.  
  
Logan pulled her into a tight hug, resting his chin on top of her head. Of course, she wouldn’t. Not after what he had learned, he couldn’t blame her. “It's okay,” he said quietly. “We'll take it slow.”  
  
Veronica sighed shakily, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I really, really want to-”  
  
“But, you don't,” he kissed the top of her head, running his hands over her hips soothingly. “It's okay, baby.”  
  
She licked her lips slowly, keeping her face pressed against his chest. “If- if you want to, I don't know, take a break...I-I know it's going to be frustrating for you-”  
  
“Hey,” Logan pulled away slightly, bringing his fingers underneath her chin and forcing her to look at him. “In case you couldn't tell, I'm here for the long haul, Veronica. I'm not going anywhere, and, hopefully, neither are you, so I can wait. I can wait forever, if you promise to be here with me.”  
  
Veronica smiled weakly, hugging him tightly. There was so many things she could’ve said then, but she settled on a simple- “Thank you,” she sighed as he nodded against her cheek, rubbing her back gently with his knuckles. She moved back, glancing at him. “Did we get any mail?”  
  
Logan nodded quickly. “A bunch of junk, and you got a letter from Amy.”  
  
“Amy?” Veronica frowned, pulling out of Logan’s grasp and walking over to the kitchen table. She picked up the small letter, inspecting it. She opened the envelope as Logan looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening as she pulled out a piece of paper, ignoring the index card that fell to the table.   
  
A check. A check for twelve thousand dollars.  
  
“Oh my God,” Veronica breathed.  
  
Logan grabbed the index card off the table. “I keep my word,” he read out loud.  
  
Veronica blinked rapidly, clutching the check as she walked to the bedroom. “I’ll be right back.”  
  
He glanced over his shoulder at Veronica, frowning slightly. “We’re keeping the check, right?”  
  
Veronica dialed Amy’s number, clutching the check tighter as her hands began to shake. “Amy?”  
  
“Veronica, hi!” Amy responded cheerfully. “Guess what, I’m going home! I can’t wait, Neptune sucks so bad.”  
  
Veronica shook her head slowly, running a hand through her hair. “Amy, oh my God.”  
  
Amy laughed slightly. “I guess you got your payment?”  
  
“Y-Yes. But, no. I can't.”  
  
“Yes, you can,” Amy said firmly. “It was our deal. You caught the fucker that raped me, and I would pay you.”  
  
“Amy-”  
  
“Veronica, don't worry, I've saved more since then,” Amy said gently. A long pause. “ _Enjoy_ it, Veronica Mars. You’ve earned it, sister.”  
  
  
 ** _Epilogue_**  
  
Veronica closed her eyes, smiling as the sun warmed her skin.  
  
Puerto Rico really was as pretty as Logan had boasted, and the town of Rincon was just gorgeous. Lovely people, their small hotel was cheap and quaint, and the beaches were nothing like the ones in California. They were cleaner, more pure. She was convinced she could stay in this paradise forever.  
  
Of course, Logan had to book the hotel next to Punta Higüero Beach, a popular surfing spot.   
  
She sighed, turning on her side and wrapping her arm around Logan's waist. He shifted so his arm was under her, pulling her close, and his eyes fluttered shut. Hugging him tightly, she planted a soft kiss on his chest, burying her face against his skin. Bells rung in the distance, but neither moved, the gentle rocking of the boat soothing them into a deep sleep.   
  
Logan hadn't proposed, much to Veronica's surprise. He hadn't mentioned a thing since the night at the Casablancas estate. Before they left on their vacation, Veronica searched and found the velvet box, still hidden from view underneath his things.   
  
However, the missing ring didn't stop him from proposing to her, it had almost become a joke for them. He has asked her every day since they got to the island, and she had politely refused every single time. She had to give him points for consistency.  
  
Sex also wasn't on the menu, even if the island practically demanded it. Veronica just wasn't ready, and Logan never pressured her. He would try, and when she got too uncomfortable, he would back away. He would stop without complaint or anger, and she loved him for it.   
  
They were just two people in love, in their bathing suits, in the middle of Puerto Rico. Veronica loved the anonymity of it. She didn’t have to think about the past, present, and future, and the locals smiled and left them alone.  
  
“Hey...” Logan whispered suddenly.  
  
“Mm?”  
  
“Marry me.”  
  
Veronica smiled, running the tips of her fingers over his shell necklace. “ _Logan_...”  
  
“I think there might be a chapel on the beach,” he said softly. “Let's get married.”  
  
She smirked, dragging her fingertips down his light blue tank. “No.”  
  
“Okay,” he was quiet for a moment, sighing. “What about now?”  
  
“No.”   
  
“Oh, bite me.”  
  
She bit back a bigger smile, pulling him closer to her. This was definitely the man she could love. Warts and all. They had their problems, like every couple. Some were bigger than most, but she knew they would be able to pull through. They had to.  
  
Logan lifted his head, glancing down at Veronica. “What about now?”  
  
Veronica lifted her sunglasses off of her eyes, giving him a smirk. “Maybe tomorrow.”  
  
“See, I _am_ wearing you down.”  
  
She grinned, her hand sliding over the back of Logan’s neck as she pulled him down. Their lips met and she giggled as Logan smiled against her mouth, tilting his head back and forth playfully.   
  
Everything was perfect, even if the rest of their world wasn’t, and Veronica knew they were going to be just fine.


End file.
